Red and Green Patches
by Dragon Voldemort
Summary: R&Hr, H&Gp. Harry endangers his marks with romance and invites the ire of teachers. Ron risks expulsion to keep the teachers from nixing the romance. Rated R for SLV.
1. Fail Harry?

Red and Green Patches

    This story is an alternate ending to When Things Start to Change (WTS2C), another HP fanfic. WTS2C through chapter 56 forms the basis of this ending. That fanfic is available story is rated as it is for Language, Sex, Nudity, and Violence. You have been warned.  
  
    **Disclaimer**: This story uses the characters and settings discovered by J.K. Rowling, among others. 

    **Newbie Alert**: This was my first story (ever) and will be revised, reedited, reworked at a future date after I finish with its sequel In the Crosshairs. As a consequence, this has many rough spots in it.     

* * *

    It was two days before the start of the one week Easter Holiday in the fifth year of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were looking forward to another stay at the Granger residence in Noigate, a south suburb of London. 

*** * *  Reflection  * * * **

    I (Ron) was sitting in my morning DADA; not for the first or last time, I noticed Harry, distracted, and staring at the ceiling, fingers twiddling in his raven black hair. Normally, Harry pays more attention in this class, but today he seemed more distant than usual. His thoughts were probably drifting to the blond haired, blue eyed, Muggle girlfriend in Noigate of his, Gia. How many letters he wrote to her last night -- amazing Harry's even awake. Harry met Gia over the winter holiday which was about the same time Hermione and me started to work out our feelings. I hear the chalk of Lupin's hitting the chalkboard as he lectures on something irrelevant, I'm sure.     I gazed at Hermione, oh Hermione -- who took it well when she was informed that Dean Thomas was appointed as Gryffindor Prefect. I'm surprised she hasn't jabbed me into paying attention like she normally does when I drift off like this -- she's been after both Harry and me to pay more attention; especially after we learned about that prophecy last fall. Apparently, some Dark Wizard captured Hogwarts five hundred years ago and it's supposedly going to repeat this year with You-Know-Who. Last time, three students repelled the assault and it's supposed to be three this year; the teachers seem convinced it's supposed to be Harry, Hermione, and me.     I gazed out the window and see the sunshine and a bit of the trees in the distance. I'd love to be playing Quidditch right now on my Firebolt. I made the house team this past fall, Keeper of course. The Firebolt was a gift from Sirius, that definitely helps on the field. Strangely enough, it was Sirius who gave Harry a book for his fifteenth birthday. Sirius gave Harry a book of spells that has a Wandless Spell Harry is supposed to be trying to learn. The spell claims to allow us to use our natural powers when our wands are unavailable, useful for the owner of the brother wand to You-Know-Who.     Yes, Harry did inform Gia about being a wizard because she wanted to transfer. He would love to call her, but the only phone around is in Hogsmeade. We haven't been allowed there since the Lestranges attacked it     I'm certainly glad I'm spending the holiday with Hermione at her parents. Oh the horror at the thought of the Burrow with a pregnant Mum. Maybe that started with that trip over the summer holiday where George and Fred `procured' some `alternate' identifications for nightclubs. Mum and Dad, eww, flush that thought out of my head now! I gaze back at Hermione, my girlfriend, and her nice set of curves. 

*** * *  Lupin's Concern  * * * **

    Professor Lupin, who is teaching DADA, picks up on Harry's and Ron's distraction. At the end of the class, Lupin calls, "Potter, Weasley, Granger, please stay behind for a few moments."     They stay behind as the rest of the class quickly shuffles out the door and proceed up to the Great Hall for lunch.     "Harry, What the hell has gotten into lately? Are you trying to fail?" Lupin asks.     Ron pipes up, "Professor, think about it ..."     "No games..." Lupin cuts in sharply.     "It's obvious Professor, consider Harry's age.", says Hermione quickly.     "What are you getting at?..... Oh", Lupin realizes. "Who is she Harry?"     "Took you long enough." says Harry.     "That's not an answer." says Lupin.     "Harry, you were snogging at the department store and the Christmas party." says Ron.     "Really?? Remember that list?" asks Lupin.     "I didn't think..." says Harry.     "That's obvious. Seems to run in the family, tell you about it some other time." say Lupin. In a serious tone, "Who else knows?"     Ron quickly explains what they've seen.     Hermione jumps in, "The gossip is trying to figure out who. Ginny and I have been quiet about it."     "Keep the rumors guessing. We can discuss details over dinner with Dumbledore tonight, I'm sure he'll agree." says Lupin.     "Dumbledore?" smirks Harry, in disgust.     "Yes." says Harry.     "Now you three, with these, distractions, I can assume that you have not master a particular spell?" asks Lupin.     "Umm..." Hermione mutters.     Lupin stands there thinking for a moment. He says, "Skip the essay. I want you to do something different for the holiday. First, master the _Wandless Spell_ and be able to demonstrate it on some new spell. Between the three of you, four new spells. ... The underage restriction will be lifted for the holiday. Don't make a fool of me."     "We accept." says Harry. Hermione and Ron nod in agreement.     Lupin says "Well, it's getting a bit late, better run up to the Great Hall, don't want to miss lunch do we?"     Harry and Hermione start for the door. Harry stops. "Aren't you coming Ron?" asks Harry.     "I'll catch up with you in a moment, I still got a couple things to pack." Ron says. 

*** * *  Ron's Concern  * * * **

    Ron closes the classroom door. He looks at Lupin.     "Is there something else, Ron?" Lupin asks.     "Yes. This girlfriend is good for Harry." says Ron.     Lupin stares at Ron. Lupin says, "Have you seen his marks? He's stepped on a land mine. It's endangering everyone."     "Harry needs her. Do not nix it, but support it."     "His marks? Constant distractions? I know Harry's needs a bit better."     "No you don't. You know James better, not Harry. I know that Harry needs his girlfriend. Harry will quit Hogwarts if you try to nix it. I will too."     Lupin says, "Harry and James are similar."     Ron replies, "They look similar, but they're not. Nix it and all is lost."     "Something must be done. His performance is unsatisfactory at this time."     "I agree there. Nixing his relationship is the wrong thing. We need to support it."     "Are you crazy?"     Ron says, "No. There has to be another choice."     Lupin says, "If that relationship is causing problems...."     "Well, we must then find a way to better accommodate it."     "We can discuss the reasons with Dumbledore tonight."     Ron says, "No, we will accommodate it. How we accommodate? Dumbledore might have some ideas."     Lupin says, "We can discuss this with Dumbledore tonight."     "Don't tell Harry about this talk, he'd have a fit."     "Ron, I won't" says Lupin.     Ron grabs his bag, opens the door, and heads to the Great Hall. 

*** * *  Dinner at Hagrid's  * * * **

    "HARRY!! HARRY!!"     Ron enters the otherwise deserted 5th years dormitory to find Harry sitting on his bed, reading some letters.     "Skipping another dinner?" Ron asks.     "Maybe"     "No you're not. Come." says Ron.     "What's it to you?"     Ron says, "Quidditch muscles. Maybe it's Quidditch muscles she likes. Need to eat."     Ron starts to tug at Harry. Harry glares at Ron.     Ron continues, "So, she likes them. Have to help. ... _Accio Harry_!"     Harry laughs. Ron starts to drag Harry. Bitter, Harry gets up.     Harry snaps, "Don't pull!"     Ron snaps, "Come then."     Harry trots out. Ron is pointing his wand into Harry's backside. They climb down the stairs and head to the Great Hall.     Lupin and Hermione are waiting in the Entrance Hall. Hermione shouts and waves, "Over here!"     Lupin firmly says, "Follow me."     They follow Lupin, exchanging puzzled looks. They walk out the front doors.     Lupin says, "So Harry, you've become quite the ladies man lately."     "What do you mean by that?" says Harry.     "According to the rumors, you're currently dating everyone. Breaking the record does not help the marks." Lupin winks, with a smirk, at Harry.     Ron jokes, "Don't mess with Hermione".     Harry groans. They arrive at Hagrid's Hut. Lupin knocks.     Dumbledore opens the door. Dumbledore says, "Come in."     Lupin, Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter. Harry's jaw drops. Sirius is sitting at the table. The table is set for six people. With the wave of a wand, food appears on the table, and the door is closed.     Dumbledore says, "We have matters to discuss. For privacy, Hagrid has graciously allowed the use of his hut."     Sirius says, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, it's good to see you again."     Dumbledore says, "Let's eat first. Hermione, try some of these patties, it's not beef. It's a mixture of nuts, beans, and spices. In my younger years, I preferred a lot of beef on the bone, but now I don't need to eat it as much."     "Thanks", says Hermione as she reaches to try it.     For the next hour or so, they continue to eat, drink, laugh, and talk about petty stuff. They discuss the Quidditch matches, the previous summer holiday, superficial details about the Winter and Easter holidays, and various other small talk. Though at one point, Sirius' raises his eyebrows when hearing about the nightclub adventure the previous summer. 

*** * *  Houston, We Have a Problem.  * * * **

    They finish their food. Dumbledore brings out a case of Butter beer. From the change in Dumbledore's expression, Ron can tell the discussion is becoming serious.     Dumbledore says, "Harry, this is a parent-teacher conference. Rumors are circulating about you. However, certain things are clear. Your performance is unsatisfactory. Your marks are falling. You are not preparing for another task."     Harry gave a look of almost shear disbelief, almost horror.     Dumbledore says, "Your distraction is very clear. My first instinct is to nix the relationship."     Ron says, "Unacceptable. There needs to be another alternative."     Dumbledore says, "If I may finish Mr. Weasley. ... We are willing to entertain other options. Students are certainly allowed girlfriends. However, when such relationships interfere with academics, action must be taken."     Lupin suggest, "Time limits on letter writing?"     Ron says, "No. How could Harry commute?"     "A Portkey." suggests Hermione.     Ron says, "Good, that would allow Harry to spend more time with her. Letter writing would be irrelevant."     Sirius says, "Lemme get this straight. Harry is demonstrating an inability to balance a girlfriend with schoolwork. So, your suggestion is for Harry to spend even more time?"     Ron says, "Yes, at night."     Lupin says, "Fraternization? You're joking?"     Ron says, "No. It'd definitely work. Harry?"     Harry says, "Spend more time, nice idea."     Sirius rolls his eyes. He says, "Teenagers."     Lupin says, "That you swore to raise."     Dumbledore says, "Where is the girlfriend now?"     Hermione says, "Noigate, a bit south of London."     Lupin says, "I'm not familiar with any wizardry school there."     Ron says, "Gia is a Muggle."     Harry snaps, "Thanks for keeping it secret."     Dumbledore says, "Noigate, that explains Hedwig's workout regiment."     Harry says, "Flirt by night, study by day. Bold idea Ron."     Hermione says, "We know from last year that Portkeys do work within Hogwarts. Harry could commute."     Lupin says, "Need I remind you that people are out to get you?"     Ron says, "Well, bolster the defenses."     Harry says, "Sirius, your other traits would be useful for guarding Gia."     Dumbledore says, "I need to consider this fully."     Sirius says, "My duty is to protect Harry."     Ron says, "By protecting his girlfriend now. Hogwarts is fairly secure, but if a single Death Eater traces Hedwig."     Hermione says, "That would make Gia bait for Harry. We can setup security and make the Portkeys over the coming holiday."     Harry then promises, "Professor Dumbledore, with this plan, my marks will improve."     Lupin says, "Albus, with an offer like that..."     Dumbledore says, "Alright. Mr. Potter, I must stress that your marks must improve. That is my condition."     Harry says, "I accept."     Sirius rolls his eyes again. He whispers into Dumbledore's ear.     Dumbledore says, "Tomorrow, the fifth year Gryffindors are due for a lesson from Madam Pomfrey. Sirius, does that address your concern?"     "What?" asks Harry.     Lupin says, "Padfoot is concerned you'll take after James."     "Moony..." says Sirius.     Lupin says, "Harry, we'll tell about that story when you're older."     Dumbledore says, "There is the matter of her security. Even with Sirius, I doubt it's enough."     Harry asks, "What did you do to Privet Drive when I was sent there? Voldemort mentioned he couldn't touch me there."     Dumbledore says, "Ah, yes. We can do a bit of that there. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I'll preempt a lesson so we can cover several items."     Ron says, "Need I mention that the details remain here?"     Dumbledore says, "Aw, yes. Would a _Fidelius Charm_ help?"     Hermione replies, "Wouldn't hurt."     Lupin asks, "How much does Gia know?"     Harry says, "Gia knows I'm a wizard and attend Hogwarts. Had to explain when she expressed interest in transferring."     Sirius says, "Dangerous."     Harry replies, "A risk, yes. How else do I explain Owl Post?"     Hermione says, "Harry, you'll fill in several details, right?"     Harry says, "Um, right."     Dumbledore says, "Mr. Potter, some guidelines are in order.     "First, you should plan to be at Hogwarts most of each day. This means that I or another teacher should be able to find you most of the time. With an reasonable proposal to me, we can adjust this. For instance, spending the weekend with her.     "Second, Ron and myself will have additional Portkeys to be able to get you if your presence is required. It will be at Ron's discretion whether the matter is sufficiently important to retrieve you.     "Third, your homework is to be finished prior to leaving Hogwarts.     "Fourth, you are to leave directions sufficient to track you down. So, this means if you and Gia go on a date, tell a responsible person.     "I must warn you. I have given great liberty here. Do not make a fool of me."     Harry says, "Okay."     "Harry, we have just handed you the keys to Hogwarts. Your performance must improve." says Lupin.     "I will be accompanying you for the holidays, as Snuffles of course." says Sirius.     "A happy Harry Potter, that'll torment Voldemort." Dumbledore says in an upbeat fashion. 

*** * *  No Nighttime Strolls  * * * **

    Snape, standing in the Entrance Hall, asks McGonagall, "Where is Dumbledore? He wasn't at dinner, and I haven't seen him for hours."     "Something about a parent-teacher conference." explains Hagrid. Snape glared at Hagrid, like a parent-teacher conference was a bit far-fetched.     At that moment, the front doors open. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk through, chatting. Harry's saying with a grudge "... and we needed all that for this?"     McGonagall cuts him off, "Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Just how many points and detentions does it take to make you realize the danger of nighttime strolls? Especially now?"     "They seem not to care about those, suspension perhaps? Expulsion?" suggests Snape.     "None of those." says Dumbledore as he and Lupin step in through the doors. "These three were outside on my orders." Snape had a look of near disbelief. "Minerva, Severus, I need to speak with you."     Hagrid quickly gives Harry, Ron, and Hermione a hug. Then, he says, "See you three in class tomorrow afternoon." Hagrid proceeds outside.     Harry, Ron, and Hermione climb the staircases up to the Gryffindor tower. As they enter the common room, Ron wonders, "What will Pomfrey want?"     "Dunno." says Harry. Hermione just looks at the two in disbelief and goes up to the girls' dormitory.     "Where have you two been?" asks Fred. "You skipped dinner."     "Buzz off", says Ron, as he and Harry head up to their dormitory.     _Author's Note: Please Read and Review. I have revised this chapter from what I first posted in April. _


	2. Womanizer Extraordinare

Friday morning, Harry and Ron sit down to breakfast at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall. 

"How ya' doing it?" Seamus asks Harry. 

"Doing what?" replies Harry. 

"Keeping up with all those girls." says Seamus. 

Ron snorts and says, "Must be animal magnetism." 

Hermione's eyebrows raise. 

Ron whips, "I'm referring to Harry." 

Hermione says with an air, "Fine. Had me worried for a moment." 

"Not looking forward to Potions." moans Neville. 

Harry and Ron laugh. 

Neville says, "What's so funny? You two forgot your bags!" 

"Since I'm skipping Potions, I don't need it." says Harry with a broad grin. 

"Just promise us that you won't let your marks drop too badly. You're are only good defense against Slytherin." says Dean. 

McGonagall hands the fifth years notes. 

Neville's reads "Potions delayed until later this morning. What does Pomfrey want with us anyways?" 

"Likely something to do with a rumor." says Ron. 

Seamus shows looks of horror. He says, "Oh, no. Not that. Potions would be better." 

They finish breakfast. 

*** * *  Pomfrey and Portkeys  * * * **

The fifth year Gryffindors head to the Hospital Wing. 

Draco Malfoy takes note. He yells, "Hey Potter!". 

Draco approaches Harry and then backs away. 

Draco says, "Must be quite contagious to have all of you go to the hospital wing." 

Harry turns toward Draco. He says, "It is. Has Bridget Vemmingmore found her knickers yet?" 

Draco shoots a mean look at Harry. 

"This ain't over yet." says Draco. He spits at Harry's feet. 

The Slytherins proceed down the stairs to Potions. The Gryffindors enter the Hospital wing. 

"Follow me." Pomfrey says. 

The fifth year Gryffindors follow her into a cozy and small circular room with sofas and easy chairs. 

Pomfrey instructs, "Have a seat." She sits on a wooden stool. 

Pomfrey lectures, "Usually, this lesson is scheduled for the sixth year. It is clear that this is needed now." 

Seamus moans. 

Pomfrey says, "Find this funny Mr. Finnigan?" 

"No madam. Just uncomfortable." admits Seamus. 

Pomfrey continues, "Mr. Finnigan, it'd be more discomforting if you aren't aware of certain things." 

"Like sex?" asks Dean. 

Pomfrey says, "This is lecture, not a debate." 

Over the next hour, Pomfrey covers the basics of anatomy, sex, and relationships. 

Pomfrey adds, "School policy is clear, no dependents. Pregnancy means expulsion for both the boy and girl involved. I hope that this information will help you make wise decisions in regards to your entangled love lives." All the Gryffindors look at Ron and Hermione. 

As they exit the room, Seamus says to Harry and Ron, "So this is your faults, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." replies Harry. 

"Where are you going? We've got Potions." Neville asks. 

"Ron and I are skipping Potions." says Harry. 

Neville and Seamus give them very scandalous looks. 

"But with my permission." says Dumbledore from behind them. Clearly, he doesn't want some ideas to catch on. "Rest of you, get to class." Then, to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "Follow me." 

The four of them proceed to an empty classroom. 

Ron says, "Professor, I assume this is a bout the Portkeys and security." 

Dumbledore says, "Correct Mr Weasley. Now, with my assistance you should be able to cross this room using a Portkey." 

Hermione says, "That's trivial." 

Harry says, "Hermione, with a Portkey?" 

Dumbledore says, "Once you learn to cross a room, the Portkey should be easy." 

Dumbledore hands a book and notes to Harry. The book is entitled _Portkeys: Theory and Operation_. 

Harry comments, "Looks useful." 

Dumbledore instructs them on Portkeys and a couple of spells. He lends them a book and says, "These notes will prove useful." 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione peruse the book and notes. 

A half hour later, Harry says, "Let's try it." 

Hermione protests, "You haven't read it all." 

Ron shrugs his shoulders, "So?" 

Harry grabs a Hogwarts pin from Dumbledore's pile. 

Dumbledore says, "The point of this session is to get you three started. You can polish the details on your holiday." 

Harry says, "Sure. I'm still going to give this example a try." 

Harry picks up a pin. Harry points his wand at the pin. He mutters "_porta creo_ ... _porta locus_" He walks to the other side of the room. He mutters "_porta coepi_." 

Harry disappears and reappears where he started. 

Dumbledore says, "That is a good start. It'll take a bit more to create the Portkeys you need." 

Harry says, "Of course. If I can cross the room, then I should be able to make it go from Noigate to here." 

Hermione says, "Harry, I haven't seen you this motivated in months." 

Ron whips, "Hermione, we got Harry where it counts." 

Hermione snaps, "Yes, the blond hair and blue eyes in his pants." 

Ron snaps back, "Whatever appeals to Harry is his business, not ours. I support his relationship." 

Harry says, "Thanks Ron." 

Hermione whips, "Of course Harry likes her." 

Harry snaps, "Notice I'm not making comments about your love life Hermione." 

Hermione snaps, "Cause he's your best friend. Why would you?" 

Dumbledore says, "Enough of this bickering! Save this argument for the holidays. Now, we need to cover security arrangements." 

Dumbledore covers the basic enchantments for this. He takes the remainder of the lesson on this. 

Dumbledore says, "The security measures are included in those notes. Have a nice holiday." 

They exit the classroom. 

*** * *  Rumors and Containment  * * * **

After lunch, Harry and Ron catch up to with the others waiting at the platform below Divination. The trapdoor opens and the ladder descends. 

When everyone except Seamus, Dean, and Ron; Seamus and Dean corner Ron. 

"How'd you get out of Potions?" asks Seamus. 

"Sorry, can't say." says Ron. 

"Oh come on!" says Dean. 

Ron says, "Drop it now. Come on, lets climb." 

They climb the ladder. Ron sits at the table with Harry. 

Harry and Ron exchange looks. 

Trelawney says, "Fate has informed me that we will be demonstrating mind reading today. ... Miss Patil and Miss Brown are destined to go first." 

Pavarti faces Lavender. They wait several moments. Pavarti says, "Hmm... You have questions about Harry Potter's possible girlfriend. You're wondering who she is." Lavender giggles in agreement. 

Lavender studies Pavarti. Lavender says, "You seem to be trying to decide upon your entry in the pool. Who is Harry Potter's girlfriend. The crystal ball might improve your odds. ... Pavarti, you had better hurry up before somebody spills the beans." 

Harry and Ron exchange look. Trelawney says, "Good job you two. Mr Finnigan and Mr Thomas, you are next." 

Dean and Seamus face each other. They snicker a lot while reading. Neville then paired with Trelawney. 

Trelawney 'reads' Neville's mind and says, "You're wondering how Harry and Ron managed to escape Potions?" Neville smiled. 

Neville tries reading Trelawney and guesses, "You're worried that I won't be able to do this." Trelawney smiles. 

Everyone else has finished. Trelawney says, "Our dynamic duo, Mr. Potter are Mr. Weasley." Everyone turns to to look at Harry and Ron. 

Harry and Ron swap the candies they were sucking on. People snicker and chuckle at this. 

Harry says, "Let's see Ron. You're angry that George and Fred would start a pool over the love life of your best friend." 

Everybody else is startled by this revelation. 

Ron then says, "Harry, you're thinking about a girl." 

Everybody perks up in anticipation. 

Ron continues, "You're also worried that snooping will get the both of you killed by Voldemort." 

Nearly everyone flinches. Trelawney shrieks. 

Trelawney quickly says, "Class dismissed. Ten points each for your excellent work." 

The class climbs down the ladder. They proceed to their next class. Care of Magical Creatures for Harry and Ron. Everybody discusses the lesson. 

Seamus says to Ron, "Blimey! Nice touch, why'd drop his name for?" 

Ron replies, "Seamus, we're being dead serious. Too much snooping can kill Harry." 

Harry changes the subject. He says, "Ron, mind-reading might be the only thing we can actually do in Divination." 

Ron says, "Your right, Harry. It is." 

Seamus asks, "Well, can you tell what I'm thinking?" 

Harry says, "I wouldn't want to. Probably a disgusting fantasy of Hermione." says Harry. 

Ron glares at Seamus and says, "Don't even think about it." 

Seamus starts to throw a punch at Ron. Hagrid clears his throat. They were in front of Hagrid's hut. 

*** * *  Reputation  * * * **

Draco Malfoy strolls into view and yells, "POTTER!!! Professor Snape is very angry that you cut class! Famous Harry Potter thinks he can get away with anything!" 

"That attitude will go over well in your Junior Death Eaters League, won't it?" says Harry. 

Hagrid clears his throat. He says, "Today, we will tame the dragons out back." 

Malfoy has his this-is-crazy look. Harry and Ron exchange desperate looks. Hagrid chuckles. 

Hagrid says, "Just kidding, dragons are next year." 

The lesson continues. At the end of it, Hagrid motions to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

The Slytherins and other Gryffindors walk out of view. 

Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, and Harry step into Hagrid's Hut. 

Hagrid says, "Suppose you'll be spending the holiday at Hogwarts. Harry, what's this about a girlfriend?" 

Harry says, "No, we won't be here. Yes, there is a girlfriend, but we've been trying to keep *that* secret." 

Hagrid says, "Good man. I'd ask who, but according to the rumors you're dating the school." 

Ron chuckles and says, "Busy Harry?" 

Hagrid smiles and says, "Well, I'll escort you back to the castle." 

They exit the hut and proceed to the castle. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the castle. 

Harry says, "Interesting addition to my reputation. Womanizer extrodinare." Ron and Hermione let out a brief laugh. 

They pass through the halls. Several first year Slytherin girls are disappointed when Harry turns down their offers. 


	3. Finally, Easter Holiday

It's the Saturday, April 6. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are waiting outside the front doors for their carriage. It pulls up. 

Snuffles leaps into the carriage. Harry, Ron, and Hermione board the carriage. Dumbledore steps in and the carriage departs. 

Dumbledore says, "Harry, things might happen while you're sleeping with Gia. Let me know of anything unusual." 

Harry says, "Alright." 

The carriage approaches the station. 

Dumbledore says, "Enjoy your holiday." 

*** * *  To the Grangers  * * * **

As the train moves along, Malfoy enters the compartment. "Potter! Trying to send more people to their deaths, this mutt included?" Malfoy says as he points toward Snuffles. "At least the Weasley estate will be easy to settle, Nothing!" 

At this, Harry, Ron, and Hermione jump up. Snuffles growls very threatening at Malfoy. Then Harry firmly says, "Leave. Leave or we will start a rumor that you're my boyfriend." Hermione and Ron give Harry very shocked looks at this threat. "How will you explain that to your father and Voldemort?" 

Malfoy, realizing the threat, withdraws. 

Ron slams the door shut and exclaims, "I hate being poor!" 

Harry grabs Ron and looks him in the eye. Harry says, "Ron, you are not poor, not where it counts." 

Ron says, "Easy to say when you have a vault." 

Harry says, "Which I'd trade for my parents." 

As the afternoon wore on, the Hogwarts Express pulls into London. They leave Platform 9 3/4. 

Linda Granger shouts, "Hermione, over here!" 

Hermione runs over and gives her a hug. Harry, Ron, and Snuffles loiter over. 

They exit the station, and drive off to Noigate. 

Linda Granger says, "Hear about the Jones yet? Those people down the street? They died last week of unknown causes. Their house then collapsed from a 'gas explosion' apparently. Funny, didn't think they even used gas. 

"Harry, Gia's been over a number of times. She seems rather taken by you. Nice dog there, what breed is he?" 

Snuffles looks at Harry. Harry replies, "Not sure actually, never bother to research it. Must be a noble one as he's very loyal and 

As Snuffles looks at Harry, he replies, "Not sure actually. Must be a noble one though. Snuffles is very loyal and well trained. Yeah, Gia seems interested. We've been writing nightly." 

Hermione whips, "And suffocating your schoolwork." 

Linda says, "Harry, it's about finding a balance. Charles' marks really suffered right after he met me." 

Ron says, "Yep, we've figured out a way to help Harry balance it." 

Hermione snaps, "I hardly call your suggestion a balance. It's overindulgence!" 

Harry says, "Ron's suggestion was great." 

Hermione whips, "Oh, I'm sure you love it." 

Linda asks, "So, what was the suggestion?" 

Hermione says, "Ron proposed even more time!" 

Harry says, "In which I get to pay proper attention to Gia while still getting sufficient rest to work on my studies." 

Hermione rolls her eyes. 

Ron blurts, "We're setting up a commuting arrangement for Harry." 

Linda asks, "Commuting?" 

Hermione says, "These two convinced the Headmaster into to letting Harry commute daily." 

Harry says, "So? You get to see your boyfriend constantly!" 

Hermione whips, "Because I fell in love with someone close to me, not some complete stranger on the other end of the country!" 

Linda says, "Love is a strange thing." 

Ron says, "So Hermione, you just chose me cause I was nearby?" 

Hermione says, "No, it's more." 

Harry says, "'Mione, why complain? I'll be commuting hundreds of miles each day." 

Linda says, "Hundreds of miles? How?" 

Ron says, "Portkeys, which make the journey in a matter of seconds." 

Harry says, "Which, you'll keep secret of course." 

Linda says, "Who'd believe me?" 

Hermione asks, "Why did you tell then?" 

Harry replies, "If something goes wrong, I need an avenue to return to Hogwarts. Explaining now would make that easier." 

Ron says, "Mrs. Granger, don't mind Hermione. She's just jealous." 

Hermione whips, "Jealous? Of what?" 

Harry says, "I'll be able to sleep with Gia, daily. That's what." 

Ron says, "Bit harder to get away with that at Hogwarts." 

Hermione snaps, "There's a good reason for that!" 

Linda remarks, "Hermione, sounds like these two aren't your friends. Rather, you've adopted them." 

Hermione rolls her eyes and says, "Don't remind me." 

Harry says, "Thanks Mrs. Granger. That seems to fit better." He then jokes, "Hermione, will you be my sister?" 

Ron says, "Umm, I don't need a sister. I've got one already." 

"Argh!" says Hermione. 

Harry says, "Don't worry Hermione, you'll get plenty of time this holiday with Ron." 

Ron says, "Sounds fine by me." 

Hermione growls a bit. 

Harry says, "So, Mrs. Granger, did you ever consider making Hermione an older sister?" 

Linda says, "A number of times, yes. But Charles and I decided we would have been too busy with more than just Hermione." 

Ron says, "She needed some siblings. Harry's stepped in." 

Hermione buries her face into her hands. 

Harry says with glee, "Ron, we're succeeding!" 

Linda asks, "Hermione, do these two always harass you like this?" 

Hermione says, "Usually they do Mum." 

Ron says, "Yet, she chooses to hang out with us cool guys." 

Hermione snorts and coughs a bit. 

Linda says, "Yet, you choose to invite them over for the holiday Hermione." 

Harry says, "We don't always harass her." 

Ron says, "Yeah, we're occasionally nice, that way we can get her to assist us with our work." 

Hermione snaps, "That about sums it alright." 

Harry jokes, "Mrs. Granger, is there a legal procedure to adopt a sister?" 

Linda says, "Hermione, see what you've got?" 

Hermione says, "Everyday." 

Ron loosens his seatbelt and leans forward. He kisses Hermione on the cheek. Ron keeps his smiling face in view of Hermione. 

Linda says, "See? With that, the boys should be easy to tame. Oh, no sex in the car." 

Hermione says, "Like Ron will ever get that far!" 

*** * *  Reunion  * * * **

They pull into the driveway of the Granger house in Noigate. As before, they enter the kitchen. Harry, Ron, and Hermione head up the stairs. 

Hermione says, "Same as before." 

Harry and Ron take the same bedrooms they used before. Harry sets his trunk into the room. Then he quickly exits the room. 

Harry says, "See you two in the morning." 

Harry dashes down the hallway and down the stairs. Snuffles can barely keep up. Harry rounds into the living room. Gia is waiting. 

"Gia!" exclaims Harry, grinning broadly. 

Harry and Gia embrace, kissing. They fall over the back edge of an adjacent sofa and lay down. They snog. Snuffles sits a short distance away and watches. 

Linda says, "Glad to see you two are catching up. You're all she talks about Harry. Charles is due any moment, so we can all go out for dinner." 

Harry and Gia continue snogging. 

Linda shouts upstairs, "Hermione!" 

Hermione appears at the balcony. 

Linda says, "Honey, when Dad gets home, we're all going out to dinner." 

A short while later, Ron and Hermione come downstairs and enter the living room. 

Ron says, "Wonder how long they'll keep that up? Can we beat them?" 

Hermione glares at Ron. 

Charles Granger enters the house. He notices Harry and Gia. 

Charles says, "At least somebody is enjoying their holiday. Are we going somewhere?" 

Linda says, "Yes Dear. We're taking the kids to dinner." 

Hermione protests, "Kids!? We're not kids." 

Charles says, "Whatever princess, we mean the four of you." 

Linda says, "As soon as your friends are done..." 

Ron grabs Harry and says, "Come on Harry!" 

*** * *  Dinner  * * * **

The six of them exit the Granger house and walk along. 

Gia asks, "Harry, what's with the dog?" 

Harry replies, "Oh, forgot to introduce him. Snuffles, this is Gia. Gia, this is Snuffles." 

Gia gives Snuffles a pat on the head. 

Gia says, "So, you have a dog as well as an owl. Suppose there are others." 

Harry says, "Hedwig is my owl. Snuffles very loyal. There are no other animals." 

Linda says, "Crookshanks seems to have taken a liking to Snuffles." 

Hermione says, "Yes Mum. They met during my third year. Seem to like each other." 

Charles says, "Odd matching." 

Ron says, "Like your daughter's choice in friends." 

Hermione whips, "That's an understatement." 

Harry replies, "That's as good of an explanation as I can come up with." 

They arrive at a Chinese restaurant. 

Harry says to Snuffles, "You'll need to wait outside." 

The group enters the restaurant and are quickly seated at a table. Ron looks about in wonder. 

The waiter asks, "Ready to order?" 

Harry orders Mongolian Beef. Ron orders the same as Harry. Hermione gets a vegetarian soup and salad. Gia orders Almond Chicken. Linda and Charles Granger order the Sweet and Sour Pork. 

Linda asks, "So, how's school been?" 

Hermione describes the last Hogwarts visit. 

Linda says, "Sounds dangerous." 

Harry says, "Let's not spoil dinner with that." 

The waiter approaches and sets down their food. 

Harry picks up his chopsticks and starts eating. 

Ron says, "Dunno how to use these." Ron instead picks up a fork. 

Harry says, "They take practice. Dursleys occasionally gave me chopsticks instead of silverware. Their idea of a cruel joke." 

Gia says, "Look at the bright side, you know how to use them." 

After a bit more talking, they finish their dinners. 

Gia gets up and heads to the ladies room. Hermione follows. 

The waiter asks, "Are you finished?" 

Harry says, "Could you dogie bag it?" 

"Certainly." says the waiter. 

*** * *  Girl Speak  * * * **

In the ladies room, Hermione asks, "Gia, do you love Harry?" 

Gia replies, "Yes. Though I get that feeling he's hiding things." 

"Oh, he probably is. I mean, he's not going to spill everything at once. Be supportive." 

"But since he's hiding things...." 

"His love for you is genuine, he's being honest. With Harry, it's more likely that he just hasn't told you. Did he tell you about the scar?" 

"Car Crash, right?" 

"That Dursley lie!? It's much worse than that. He'll explain when he's ready." 

"What could be worse than losing his parents?" 

"It's in the how. Give him a chance and support him." 

"When will he?" 

"Circumstances are pressuring him. Tonight most likely. Once he explains, you'll understand. Anyways, we"re arranging security for you." 

"Security? I'm fifteen!" 

"They're after Harry, not you. He does love you, that much I can easily see." 

"You can? Has he said much to you?" 

"No. Harry would be able to get any girl at school if he wanted to, but he's holding out for you. Harry loves you." 

"Any girl?" 

"Yes, just about any. I once had a crush on him. You're the first he's really taken to." 

"But if he's holding out...." 

"Some things are best explained in person, not via owl post. Let's get back before they get suspicious." says Hermione. 

Everyone gets up to leave. Linda, Charles, Gia, and Ron start exiting. Hermione pulls Harry aside. 

"Yes?" asks Harry. 

"Tell Gia tonight!" says Hermione. 

"Huh?" 

"Explain You-Know-Who, security, and you to Gia tonight." says Hermione. 

"It's my relationship." says Harry. 

"Yes, don't screw it up. If you want to keep it, you need to explain tonight." says Hermione. 

*** * *  Muggers  * * * **

They finish exiting the restaurant. 

Snuffles comes eagerly over to Harry. Harry hands Snuffles the dogie bag. Snuffles woofs it down, except for the red capers 

Harry says to Ron and Hermione, "See you two in the morning." 

Harry, Gia, and Snuffles head for the Prescott residence. They walk along holding hands. 

Harry points and says, "A shooting star! Make a wish." 

They take the unlit path across the park. From the shadows, a dark figure jumps out and points a gun at them. 

The figure demands, "Gimme your money!" 

Harry grabs his wand and shouts, "_Expelliarmus_!" 

The gun goes flying into a nearby creek. The would-be mugger runs off. 

Startled, Gia says, "Harry, you're dangerous when you want to be." She kisses him. 

Harry suggests, "Let's continue." 

Snuffles tags along a bit behind. 

They reach the Prescott house and enter via the back door into the kitchen. Kevin Prescott is waiting. 

Kevin says to Harry, "We need to talk about my daughter." 

Gia says, "Don't crucify him Dad. He just thwarted a mugging several minutes ago." 

Kevin says, "Did he? Well, I still need to talk with him." 

Harry follows Kevin into the living room. They sit on several chairs. Snuffles and Gia watch from a discrete distance. 

Harry starts by says, "Mr. Prescott, I do love your daughter, Gia." 

Kevin says, "I do consider your action with the mugger as a show of good intentions. I still must warn you. Gia is the most precious thing in my life. Do not injure her and don't be a fool that takes unfair advantage of her." 

Harry swallows and says, "Understood." 

Kevin thinks a moment and says, "Don't worry. I got the same lecture when I first started dating Gia's mother." 

Harry grins. Snuffles moves in and nuzzles Harry a bit. Kevin chuckles. 

Kevin asks, "Is he yours?" 

Harry replies, "Yep. Snuffles is highly protective and will be guarding Gia when I'm at school. He's well trained." 

Kevin is amused. He says, "Guarding her?" 

Harry replies, "So I don't have to worry about it. Umm... my Headmaster has consented to an arrangement. I'm permitted to commute to school, spend the night with Gia." 

Gia sits next to Harry. She says, "Dad, we'll behave ourselves." 

Kevin asks, "Commuting and spending the night with her?" 

Gia says, "Harry's done it before. I've had other friends over." 

Kevin says, "Those others aren't your boyfriend." 

Harry says, "I swear I won't take unfair advantage of her." 

Gia says, "What about those letters?" 

Harry replies, "A bit irrelevant if I see you daily. But, I can still write some." 

Kevin says, "Well, suppose it'd be foolish to stop you Gia." 

Gia says, "It would Dad, unless you're just trying to feel younger." 

Kevin rolls his eyes. He says, "Teenagers." 

Gia gives Kevin a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry and Gia head up the stairs. 

*** * *  Snakes  * * * **

They enter Gia's bedroom. 

Gia says, "Sorry about that its Dad." 

Harry replies, "That's okay. I understand his concern. You are a gem." 

Harry notices a pile of old news clippings. One title of a small one catches his eye, it's from five years earlier. 

=== ARTICLE ===  


**BOA CONSTRICTOR ESCAPES FROM THE LONDON ZOO **

Yesterday, a 26 foot boa constrictor escaped from the London Zoo. Everyone is urged to keep a look out for it and notify authorities if they see it. 

A boy, his parents, and a friend were in the reptile house when the boa constrictor escapes frightened the boys, who fell into the exhibit out of fright. Zoo authorities assured that although nobody was injured, they are embarrassed over this incident due to the panic it caused everyone. 

After a brief meeting and tea with the Zookeepers, the party in question left the zoo. While still shocked, they were unharmed. ================  


Harry chuckles and mutters "Wonder if the snake ever made it? Hermione and Ron will want to read this." 

Gia looks a bit puzzled. Gia says, "It was Hermione that pointed it out in the first place." 

Harry says, "I'm the culprit." Harry describes the story from his perspective. 

Gia says, "It was you? Impressive. Suppose the weird stuff must lend itself to some great stories." She kisses him. 

Snuffles is still sitting by the open door watching, a look of amazement is on his face. 

Harry says, "Snuffles, see you in the morning." He closes the door. 

"It's you? I'm impressed. This weird stuff must give you some great stories." she says, kissing him. Snuffles, sitting in the open door way, looks up in amazement as he hadn't heard this story before. 

Harry, noticing this, closes the door, while saying, "Snuffles, we want a bit of privacy, see you in the morning." 

*** * *  Girlfriend Security  * * * **

Harry and I undress a bit for bed. I sit onto the bed. Harry, is in his T-shirt and briefs. He turns to me. 

He says, "Gia, I love you and I want to keep you. There are things I need to explain tonight." 

Sweet, he wants me! 

"Sit." I suggest. I tug gently on his briefs. He sits, kneels in front of me. 

Harry looks into my eyes. He says, "It starts with my parents and my scar." He trembles a bit, so I grab his shoulder. 

Harry continues, "They were murdered, my mother in view of me. He then tried to kill me, the scar is a reminder of that." 

"Here." I suggest. I gently make him roll over onto me with my arms wrapped around him. 

Harry says, "Like normal people, there are bad wizards. We refer to them as Dark Wizards because they practice Dark Arts. While I value you, they value power and greed." 

I rub his shoulders a bit. I say, "So, one of these Dark Wizards..." 

He replies, "Murdered my parents and tried to kill me. The particular Dark Wizard is the worst in a century. He's called Voldemort." 

I ask, "He tried to kill you? Yet he didn't?" 

He replies, "He couldn't, I don't really know why. Dumbledore speculated that it was my mother sacrifice that protected me." 

I ask, "He couldn't? What did he use?" 

"The Killing Curse. I'm the only known person to survive it." 

"I didn't realize how special you were." 

"Good." 

"Good?" 

"Yeah, then I know you love me rather then my story." Harry tugs a bit my hand and kisses it. 

I shed his T-shirt and rub his chest. 

I ask, "So, Snuffles will guard me?" 

"Yeah. At school, the teachers felt compelled to have a meeting about this. Oh, they were nice about it, but its still humiliating." he says. 

I continue to rub his chest and muscles. The muscles quiver before they relax. 

I say, "You did this for me?" 

He replies, "Yeah, suppose I did. Anyways, Voldemort is still after me, so Snuffles will improve your security. Also, you heard the arrangement I told your Dad about, right?" 

I reply, "Commuting? Yes, sounds great." 

"There are some details about that can wait until morning. Snuffles will be following you around though." 

"As long as he stays out of the bedroom." 

He replies, "Unless there's serious danger, he will." 

"Nice of you to entrust your dog to me." 

"Snuffles can definitely take care of himself when he needs to." 

I say, "Funny, Hermione was such a social outcast. Yet, she finds you." 

He jokes, "Don't forget to thank her." He pulls the covers over us. 

I say, "I've mentioned Hermione at school. Some interesting reactions, that's for certain." 

He asks inquisitively, "What'd you tell? Reactions?" 

"That Hermione found me a boyfriend. Everyone thinks its some sort of joke of mine. The closer friends believe me. They want to meet my boyfriend." 

He says, "Well, we'll get a chance to oblige at some point. Comfortable?" 

"Of course, I've got you on top of me." 

We finally dozed off. 

*** * *  JDEL  * * * **

About three in the morning, were awaken very quickly. 

Doesn't seem possible, but Snuffles must have used the door knob. Snuffles is on top of the bed shaking us awake. The covers had been already pulled off. Snuffles is nudging Harry fiercely. 

Harry realizes something was wrong. He gets up quickly. He grabs his wand and jacket. He exits the bedroom. I follow suit with a jumper. We sneak out the back and creep around the house. 

Harry looks sexy with the wand where it is, held in front near the bulge of his underwear. 

We creep near to the front of the house. He motions for me stay here. I see a dark hooded figure approaching, maybe a teenager. The figure goes up to the Johnsons' house across the street. Harry seems to recognize him. Then, the figure takes out a wand! This must be one of those Dark Wizards Harry mentioned. 

That Dark Wizard points his wand at the door. Light erupts from Harry's wand and hits the Dark Wizard in the back. The dark wizard falls and seems to be unconscious. 

Snuffles seems to talk to Harry. Harry raises his wand. Moments later, a man appears out of thin air! I don't know who this man person is, but he has balding red hair. Is he related to Ron? The man seems to recognize Harry. The man drags the Dark Wizard and vanishes as quickly as he appeared. Harry and Snuffles rush back to me. Bob Johnson sees us and approaches. 

Bob asks, "Gia, what are you two doing? It's very early. Does your father know about this?" 

Harry motions at Bob. Bob hides behind the bushes with us and is quiet. Two more hooded figures approach. They seem to be chatting. Harry seems to recognize at least one of them. 

"Must be proud." says one. 

The other taller one, replies, "Yes, his first Muggle killing. His mother will be so proud." 

"Do you think he'll go through with it? The first one is the hardest for them. Even without a nearby interference." They must be unaware of Harry. 

"Maybe, depends on how much of a sissy he is. Can't stand up to Potter properly." 

"Know he will, ah, here's the house." The two stroll toward the Johnson's house. 

"See what I mean?" says the tall one as they look at the footprints, "Gets to the house and chickens out. Needs some more 'lessons'." 

"No sign either, must have. Let's go." With that, the two hooded figures leave the area. 

Bob turns to us and Harry. Harry whispers to Bob, "You were about to be murdered. We stopped the person earlier. He's in custody right now." 

Bob stares at him, in disbelief. 

Harry adds, "It's best if you ignore the 'weird' parts of tonight, you'll be saner by doing it." 

Bob seems to think better of asking. He just looks at Harry, then turns to me. 

Bob says, "A noble prince, protecting us in his underwear. Must be your boyfriend." 

I giggle and nod. 

Bob says, "Good catch. Get back to bed before your father wakes up Gia." 

Bob leaves and goes back to his house. 

I kiss Harry. We would have snogged if Snuffles wasn't interfering. We creep back to my bedroom. Again, Harry closes the door with Snuffles out of the room. Harry seems to think that Snuffles can understand our conversations. 

It's about four and we crawl back into bed. 

"Were those Dark Wizards?" I ask. 

Harry replies, "Yeah. Our relationship almost doesn't matter with them. You'd be in nearly as much danger." 

It's early morning, and he's still worrying about security? Then again, after seeing that tonight, I can understand why. 

If only we could get a full night of sleep. About five, I'm awakened by a phone ringing. Harry stirs. I realize it's coming from Harry's jacket. I'm closer so I grab the cell phone and hand it to Harry. I give him a bit of a shove to wake him. 

Harry is groggy when he answers. He says, "Hel.. Hello?" 

I ask, "Who is it?" 

He replies, "Hermione. Ron's mum called them and was worried about me, again." 

I ask, "Sounds a bit nosy." 

Harry says into the phone, "Hermione, we're fine. ... I'll explain later. ... No, its nothing serious, I'm trying to sleep. ... Snuffles okay. ... Tell Ron to paint 'em. ... Bye." Harry turns off the phone and tosses it onto the floor. 

I say, "It's five in the morning, why worry?" 

He replies, "Blimey! They really can get over protective." 

I say, "We're in agreement there." 

I should have read the fine print, though. Grab Harry, get the other two. Not that I mind, in fact, it still seems like a bargain. 

*** * *  Beauty  * * * **

Meanwhile, at the Granger residence. 

"RON, RON!" I hear as I'm being shaken awake. 

"I'm sleeping!" I reply. 

I peep my eyes open. There in front of me are Hermione's naked boobs. She must be distracted because she doesn't seem to notice. Harry would notice my shades of pink. Hermione seems really concerned though. I linger for a moment. 

She says, "Ron, get up." 

I asks, "What's up?" 

Hermione says, "Harry!! Your Mum is calling for you. She's very worrying over something and wants to talk to us." 

I say, "Okay." 

I toss her my Chudley Canons T-shirt. She blushes when she realizes her boobs are naked and that I've now seen them. The merest thought of George teasing me about a topless Hermione... Mum would tell. We rush down to the fireplace. 

"Ron" Mum says, "Is Harry safe? Dad went out on an emergency an hour ago. Says everything is now fine. He mentioned something about Harry and Death Eaters." 

Hermione and I become very worried. I don't know what to say. 

Hermione says, "We know how to reach him. We'll check, then let you know as fast as we can." 

"Thanks, please be quick." says Mum. Mum's face vanishes from the fireplace. 

Hermione then picks up the phone. She punches in a number. 

She says, "Luckily, I lent the mobile phone to Harry." 

I say, "Good thinking." 

She says, "Harry, Harry. What's up. Ron's mum said something about Mr. Weasley, Death Eaters and you. She's really worried. ... Is everything okay? Are you alright? Gia? ... What happened? Did the Death Eaters attack you? ... Are you sure? Should we come over? You come here perhaps? ... Is Snuffles alright, does he agree with you? ... Do you realize the fuss that you're causing? Ron even saw my boobs because of this! ... Aargh!!" 

She turns her very red face to me. She says, "Do you know what he suggested? 'Tell Ron to paint em'! He's fine by the way." 

I reply "It'd capture their beauty." 

She storms out. I call Mum and assure her Harry is fine. I go to Hermione's room and enter. 

"Get out Prat!" she tells me quietly. 

I say, "You're beautiful, Hermione." 

Her eyes are flashing, wrong words. 

I try again and say, "Sensitive, caring, intelligent, and special." 

Quickly, I try to think about how can I get away with this. 

I say, "Your breasts are beautiful. They're part of your beauty. Your face's part of your beauty. Your heart's a part of your beauty. Your friendship's a part of your beauty. Every part of you is a part of your beauty." 

She's softening a bit. She looks at me. However, drastic action still is called for. 

I ask, "Am I handsome? cute?" 

She says, "Yes", 

She didn't expect this, did she? 

I drop my underwear and ask, "Are my privates handsome? pretty? cute? interesting? ... Get my point?" 

She says, "How dare you!" 

I reply, "Do you like them?" 

She says, "Yes." 

I pull my underwear back up. I kiss her. Then, I head back to my room to sleep. 


	4. Trip to the Cinema

It's Sunday morning, April 7th. 

Hermione and Ron are walking to the store about eleven. 

Hermione says, "Strange Ron, I actually don't mind you seeing them earlier this morning." 

Ron says, "Thanks. Of course, this means we're getting serious. Now, I do need some paint." 

Hermione glares at Ron. She says, "As long as you get paint and canvas for me! Your Mum might like it." 

Ron says, "Hermione, I do love you and you are beautiful to me. Every part of you including your breasts capture that. When you show off your femininity, I'll find that beautiful." 

Hermione groans. 

Ron says, "You may see me naked as often as you want to. In private of course." 

Hermione says, "I don't doubt that." 

*** * *  Not for me  * * * **

Ron and I reach the store and enter. 

In there, I hear voices from the next aisle. Harry and Gia are there. 

Gia says, "Wrong size". 

Harry replies, "Not for me." 

This peaks my curiosity, but I don't look. Ron approaches me carrying a basket. In that basket, are condoms. 

I tell him, "Wrong size" 

Ron shrugs and says, "Not for me." 

I wonder what they're up to. 

Ron and Harry proceed to stock up junk food. They go to the checkout. The cashier discretely places pamphlets into their bags. 

The four of us leave the store. Snuffles is following. 

I ask, "Did you two enjoy last night?" 

Harry whips, "Did you?" 

Ron grins and says, "Yes." 

I jab Ron gently in his ribs. 

Gia says, "Sounds like you two are getting close." 

Ron is rubbing his ribs and says, "Too close apparently." Ron is exaggerating his moans. 

I ask, "So why did Mrs. Weasley wake us this morning?" 

Harry replies, "Um, lets postpone that until we reach your house." 

Ron says, "Get a good night of entertainment?" 

Harry says, "Not as much as you." 

These two! I grumble, "Argh! All Ron wants to see are my tits!" 

Gia says, "So show him. Get a nice thick piece of glass or something. Don't let him touch." 

I say, "Nice idea. Keep away." 

Ron says, "Whatever, keep the glass thin so I can get a good look while painting." 

Harry says, "We can pick some paint up later. For Ron's use." 

We walk into view of home. 

Gia asks, "Where are your parents?" 

I reply, "All day trip. They like celebrating Easter Mass in London and spend the entire day doing so." 

Ron jokes, "Gives me plenty of time to practice painting." 

I groan, "I've got a damn pervert here." 

I unlock the back door and we enter the kitchen. 

*** * *  Collaring Padfoot  * * * **

Ron and Harry proceed to dump the contents out on the table. 

Gia says, "Looks like the junk food requirements will be met. Harry, be careful and don't get fat." 

The two packages of condoms slide onto the floor. Snuffles sees these. Gia is startled by Snuffles transforming. 

Her eyes are wide when she says, "What the?" 

Harry says, "Gia, meet my godfather, Sirius Black." 

She says, "He's a convicted murderer." 

Harry replies, "Wrongly convicted. We found the key piece of evidence several years ago. It ran off before we could use it." 

Hermione says, "It's okay. We've known Sirius for quite a while." 

Gia says, "This definitely tops the growing list of surprises." 

Harry replies, "Things would be boring without them. Anyways, you do need to know who will be following you." 

Sirius says, "Nice to meet you Gia." He extends a hand to her. Gia reluctantly shakes it. 

Harry picks up the packages of condoms and hands them both to Ron. 

Harry says, "Got you a package just in case." 

Ron returns one of the packages. He says, "Harry, got you one too." 

Sirius says, "Which won't happen for a while, right? Anyways, what are these for?" Sirius grabs a dog collar from the table. 

Harry replies, "Well, now that you're going to follow Gia around, you need to be compliant with the pet regulations. That means the collar, the leash, and the pet license. The collar would be a good place to stash your Portkey." 

Harry is enjoying the priceless look on Sirius' face. 

Sirius says solemnly, "If only James could see what his son is collaring me into doing. He would get a kick out of it." 

Hermione asks, "So, what about last night?" 

Harry explains the events. 

Ron imitates, "Mummy will be so proud! Must go in the Malfoy family." 

Sirius says, "Ron, this is no laughing matter. Now, I hope the three of you realize what is happening." 

Sirius transforms. As Snuffles, he finds a nice cushy spot on a sofa by the fireplace and starts napping. 

*** * *  Wandless Magic  * * * **

Harry says, "Gia, working Easter holiday is a normal affair at Hogwarts. Movie tonight?" 

Gia says, "Movie sounds nice. I need to get some homework done as well. I brought some of my things. May I join?" 

Harry says, "Sure." 

Gia gets out some of her books. Algebra. 

Hermione asks, "Harry, where is that book for the Wandless Spell?" 

Harry replies, "In my trunk." 

Gia reaches for Harry's pants. She says, "Hmm, let's try to find it." 

Harry giggles a bit as Gia's hand starts to slide down his pants. 

Ron says, "Harry, you should like, go and get it." 

Gia says, "Darn." 

Harry kisses her and says, "Later then." 

Harry gets up and climbs the stairs. 

Gia places the old newspaper clipping onto the table. She says, "Hermione, remember this?" 

Hermione says, "Sure, just that escaped Boa Constrictor from the London Zoo." 

Suddenly, Ron has a brain wave and asks, "Tell me, that wasn't from five or so years ago was it?" 

Gia says, "Yes. Guess who admitted a role in it?" 

Hermione asks, "Was it Harry." 

Ron reads the article and says, "This fits with what he said several years ago." 

Gia says, "He saw the clipping last night." 

They laugh a bit. Harry walks back in. 

Harry asks, "What is so funny?" 

Hermione says, "This article. I didn't realize you were involved." 

Harry says, "Oh that? The Dursleys locked me in the cupboard for months after it." 

Harry places the book onto the table. Hermione opens it to the bookmarked page. 

Hermione says, "Well, this looks easy enough. We should start with something simple." 

Hermione gets up and heads to some drawers in the dining room. 

Gia says, "One of those bananas would be nice." 

Harry says, "Sure." He grabs his wand and says, "_Accio Banana!_" The banana flies from the kitchen to his hand. Harry hands it to Gia. 

Ron says, "That exemption from the underage restriction is nice." 

Hermione comes back in with a stack of coasters. 

She says, "Well, we can practice by levitating these coasters." 

Ron peruses the book. He says, "This other trick seems useful. Let's see if I can do it." 

Ron points his wand at the coaster. With a silent swish and flick, the coaster levitates for a moment before setting it back down. 

Harry grabs the book, tries the trick. Harry repeats Ron's feat. 

Hermione says, "Quite useful." 

She grabs the book and reads the trick. She repeats the feat. 

Gia asks, "So, why was that important?" 

Harry explains, "See, normally we have to state the spell to do that." 

Gia says, "Only this time you didn't." 

Ron says, "Yes. Stating the spell is the easy way to do it. That's why they teach that. However, not stating the spell can be useful in certain situations." 

Harry snickers. He says, "If we can combine this with the Wandless Spell, Draco won't stand a chance." 

Gia says, "Now, if you could use that to figure out the solution to a set of multiple linear equations, that would be very helpful." 

Hermione says, "Hmm, we don't study Algebra at Hogwarts. Arithmacy is the closest thing. We won't study that for a while." 

Gia says, "If only I could go. I hate Algebra." 

Hermione says, "Okay, lets try this without the wands." 

Gia grabs a coaster and throws it like a Frisbee. She jokes, "Look, levitation!" 

Harry says, "Funny, but not like what we're trying to do. Levitation is a simple spell." 

Hermione says, "Ron, try it first." 

Harry suggest, "Scoot to this side of the table. Our aim will be questionable at best." 

Ron sits next to Harry. He says to Harry, "I can see your motive for the suggestion." 

Gia is currently holding Harry's hand. 

Ron reads the Wandless Spell. He says, "Several things to remember; aim and focus is never as good, can be a bit sluggish, and range is more limited. We'll always get better results with the wand." 

Harry says, "Useful in a pinch or when we don't want to get caught." 

Ron lays down his wand. He says, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Nothing Happens. Ron tries again. A small bang leaves Ron and Harry with singed faces. Gia looks up in surprise. 

Hermione lays down her wand. She tries it. The coaster explodes with a nice bang. She tries a second time, but nothing happens. 

Harry turns his attention from Gia to the coaster. The first one turns red. After the second attempt, water was spurting out of it like a broken pipe. 

"I take it this requires more practice." says Gia. 

They spend the next couple of hours practicing. During this, the coasters walked, moved, but did not levitate. Various bangs left their faces covered in soot. Snuffles checks up on them in response to the explosions. Gia's algebra book bites her. 

Once again, Harry tries it. This time Gia's shirt zooms off of her and levitates. 

Ron says, "At least you're finally getting something to levitate." 

Ron tries again but Gia's shirt disintegrates. Ron says, "Maybe we need a troll or something." 

Harry says, "A dragon would be nice." He tries again, but Ron's pants vanish and appear in a heap on the floor. 

Hermione jokingly asks, "Harry, could you try that again?" 

Hermione tries again. They see nothing happening. However, a pitcher in the kitchen falls onto the counter. 

Ron tries. The window shatters. Hermione uses her wand to repair it. 

Harry says, "Maybe we should take a quick break." 

*** * *  Fire  * * * **

They hear some frantic pounding on the front door. 

Hermione says, "I'll get it." 

She walks to the front door and opens it to see a firefighter! 

"Sorry miss, but your neighbor's house is on fire. You need to evacuate." says the fellow. 

"Ron, Harry, Gia, Snuffles, we need to leave the house." says Hermione. 

Ron grabs Hermione's wand as well as his own. Harry grabs his wand. They all exit the house via the front door. They see the neighbor's house engulfed in total flames. 

They move over and stand next to an otherwise idle police officer. 

Hermione asks, "Is everyone accounted for? Do they have any idea to the cause?" 

The officer says, "Miss, they claim everyone's okay. Seems their attic caught fire, don't know why yet. Should settle down within an hour though." 

Harry and Ron exchange looks, wondering if they accidentally did something. 

The officer notices Snuffles and says, "Nice dog. Looks well trained and loyal." 

Harry replies, "That he is. Fairly protective of me too. Called Snuffles by the way." 

The officer asks, "So which school do you all go to?" 

Harry says, "Well, me, Ron, and Hermione here go to St. Mary's, a boarding school up north." 

Gia says, "Noigate Secondary School." 

Harry says, "Yesterday was the start of the Easter holiday so we're planning on staying here for the week. Depends on how the fire goes, now." 

The officer says to Hermione, "You must be Miss Granger. I see your parents regularly. Which one of you two is her boyfriend?" 

Harry says, "We've been her friends since we first started school. Though Ron's recently taken up the role as boyfriend." 

The officer says, "Interesting scar you have, you being?" 

Harry says, "I'm Harry. Yeah, got the scar during the incident when my parents died." He turns to Hermione, "Hope the firemen contain the fire. The house paint is starting to blister over there." 

The officer says, "Sharp eyes there. Looks pretty well contained, but the firemen are the experts there. I'm Trevor by the way." 

After an hour, the fire dies down. A firefighter comes over. 

She says, "Trevor, the fire's pretty much out. Miss, your house suffered a bit of superficial damage, but it's otherwise safe to return." 

Ron says, "Thanks Trevor for chatting." 

Trevor says, "Not a problem. I like talking to people." 

The firefighter asks, "I'm Angela. Miss, are your smoke detectors okay? Mind if I take a look?" 

"Certainly." says Hermione. 

The teens return into the house around three thirty. 

Angela enters and looks. She says, "Glad to see that you have detectors." 

Hermione says, "Yes. I insisted after my parents bought the house." 

Angela tests some of the downstairs detectors. She says, "Glad you insisted. This one in the library has a dead battery, I'll replace it." 

Hermione has a look of concern on her face as Angela replaces the battery. 

Angela says, "I'd rather replace a battery then to have to drag your body out of a fire." 

Hermione asks, "Should I push sprinklers onto my parents?" 

Angela responds, "Financially, doesn't make sense. Water damage is usually just as great. However, it is easier to dry out a picture than piece together a bunch of ashes." 

Angela changes the battery for the detector in the study. 

Hermione says, "Thanks for checking." 

Angela says, "I recommend another detector in the hall and one in your living room." 

Angela leaves through the front door. 

*** * *  Dragons  * * * **

Harry says, "Sirius, can you give us a bit of help? I have this strange feeling that the fire might of been us." 

Snuffles transforms. Sirius says, "Likely given the bangs coming from your vicinity." He then sits down at the table. 

Harry tries the spell. Nothing happens. Tries again, and the coaster levitates. 

"See, just a bit of practice." says Sirius. 

Ron jokes, "Maybe we should step outside and make sure nothing else is on fire." 

They laugh. 

Ron tries. With some more guidance from Sirius, Ron gets the coaster to levitate. 

Hermione tries. The power fails and comes back. She tries again, and the coaster finally levitates. 

Sirius says, "Don't worry, it's a tough one to pick up. You're essentially using the focus in your mind as the wand. Took me a while and side effects are to be expected. Still practice it." 

"Can you do it?" asks Harry. 

A coaster levitates. Sirius says, "Given that my wand's still at the Ministry or has been destroyed. I had to." 

Sirius puts the coaster down and suggests, "Why don't you try it on something harder, summoning for instance." 

Sirius goes back to the living room and starts napping again as Snuffles. 

Ron tries summoning. A bang comes from the kitchen. On his second attempt and the coasters crawls along. 

Hermione tries it three times to no luck. 

Harry summons the coaster and it comes to him. Harry asks, "So, where's the dragon?" 

Hermione laughs at this. Ron is a bit puzzled. 

Ron catches on and jokes, "Hermione has it out back. Wanna start the barbecue?" 

Harry says, "We could get some steaks. Well done in thirty seconds." 

Hermione rolls her eyes. 

"Dragons?" asks Gia. 

Harry says, "Yes, they exist, I've seen them." 

"I'd like to see one." says Gia. 

Harry says, "Ron, this summer, maybe the four of us could visit your brother Charlie. Dunno, maybe hitchhike across Europe or something." 

Ron says, "Sounds fun. Don't forget to write me." 

Harry says, "You'd come. It's either that or spend two months with your other brothers." 

Hermione says, "Ron, sounds like a nice idea. Spending two months with you two will be a nightmare!" 

Ron is excited and says, "Guess we could, sounds expensive though." 

Harry says, "Ron, we'll figure it out. We can find ways to travel cheap. When in doubt, we can fly the Firebolts." 

Hermione's horrified by this idea, "Fly broomsticks thousands of miles? Why don't we just use a carpet!" 

"Sounds great, can we get one?" asks Gia. 

"Nope. Prohibited." says Ron. 

Harry says, "In this country. Not the rest of Europe. July is more than two months, I'm sure we can figure something out by then." 

Changing the subject, Harry says, "Shouldn't we try some more on this Wandless spell?" 

"Certainly." says Ron. 

Harry and Ron exchange looks. 

"Okay." says Harry. "Let me get something to drink." 

Harry gets up. Gia removes her hands from under his shirt. Harry walks over to the kitchen in front of Ron. Ron quickly tries the Jelly Legs. Harry trips and falls onto his face. Hermione gives Ron a mean look. 

"Sorry." says Ron as he walks over to Harry. Harry promptly returns the favor and successfully gives Ron the Jelly Legs. 

Ron says, "Draco will have to watch out now." 

Ron and Harry laugh. Harry gets up and Ron tries again. Harry's pants drop, he trips and falls. 

"Trying for a strip tease?" asks Gia. She and Hermione giggle at this. 

Harry tries again. Ron pees his pants uncontrollably. 

"Oops." says Harry. "Keep practicing right?" 

Ron says, "If you just do that to Draco during Quidditch or something. That's better than Jelly Legs." 

"Only if I could master that it. What to volunteer?" asks Harry. 

Hermione says, "Not in my house. Just Ron alone is more than enough." 

Ron and Harry regain their composure. Both Ron and Harry have very wobbly knees. 

"Umm, Ron, it's almost time for dinner. Maybe we should change." says Harry. He motions to Ron and they head upstairs. 

Hermione looks at the clock, bewildered. The clock reads four in the afternoon. 

*** * *  Curses  * * * **

Harry and Ron are in Harry's guest bedroom. Harry is searching through his copy of _Curses and Countercurses_. 

Ron asks, "Found it yet?" 

"Yes." says Harry. 

They memorize it. 

Harry says, "We'll have to practice this." 

"Need a shower?" asks Ron. 

With a look, they agree. They walk toward the bathroom with only towels about them. They bump into Hermione. 

"Need I ask?" asks Hermione. 

"Thought we'd clean up before dinner." says Ron. 

"Good, the pizza will be here in an hour." says Hermione. 

Ron and Harry enter the bathroom. After removing their towels they step into the shower. 

"Okay, let's try this." says Harry. 

Harry tries. Ron gets horny. 

Ron tries. Harry vomits into the toilet. 

Harry tries. Ron grows breasts for a short while. They both laugh. 

Ron ties. Harry pees wildly. 

After many other disgusting jinxes, they master the Pee Curse. 

Ron jokes, "Dunno about you Harry, but this isn't the one we show Lupin." 

They shower. 

As they exit the bathroom, Hermione notices the steam and greenish haze drifting out. 

Hermione says, "I take it the shower was acting up again." 

Hermione's legs get wobbly. Harry and Ron grin. 

She exclaims, "Hey! Which one? Argh!" 

Harry and Ron enter their rooms and get dressed. Harry enters the living room shortly after Ron. 

The pizza arrives and Hermione uses her parent's credit card to pay for it. 

Harry, Ron, Gia, and Hermione surround the coffee table, upon which sit the pizza. Snuffles is now sleeping on a chair. 

Harry looks at the cushion. Tentacles emerge from the cushion, reach up, and start tickling Snuffles. Hermione looks with great concern at this. Ron is stunned. Snuffles wakes up very startled and leaps off the chair fast. The tentacles disappear and Harry is laughing. Snuffles realizes what happened and transforms. 

"Yes, very funny." says Sirius in a stern voice. 

"Want some dinner?" asks Harry. "Woke you for it." 

Sirius eats some slices. Hermione enjoys the vegetarian pizza. Harry and Ron eat a bunch of the meat lovers supreme. They hear footsteps approaching the front door. Sirius quickly transforms. The Grangers enter. 

"Having fun Hermione?" asks Linda. 

"We've ordered a bit much, care to join us?" asks Ron. 

"Certainly, this isn't the best for your teeth though." says Charles. 

"So, what happened today? We noticed the neighbors." asks Mrs. Granger. 

Hermione says, "Mum, their house burned today. The firefighters said that we've got some superficial damage on the side. They suggested some more smoke detectors. Also, they mentioned that everyone was accounted for." 

"We're headed to the cinema in a short while." says Ron. 

"Well, have fun and behave." says Mrs. Granger. 

"Stay safe." says Mr. Granger. 

*** * *  Seeing Eye Dog  * * * **

We approach the cineplex. Harry puts on sunglasses. We buy our tickets from the box office and enter. 

"Dogs are not permitted." says the attendant. 

Harry says, "What? How do you expect me to enjoy the movie?" 

The attendant says, "You can leave the dog outside." 

Faking paranoia, Harry says, "Outside? I mean anything could happen to him. Who knows, what if Sirius Black is around?" 

The attendant says, "Preposterous! Sirius Black has not been sighted in this area. The dog will be fine outside." 

His manager sees this and comes over. The manager says, "John, you know the policy. Seeing eye dogs are permitted." 

The attendant says, "You may proceed." He chuckles a bit and says to his boss, "Blind kid watching a movie. That's a first." 

His manager replies, "They usually have excellent hearing. Maybe he wants to listen to the sound track." 

We enter the theater house and find seats. We're close to the middle and fairly close to the screen. Harry sits next the Gia, Snuffles is at his feet. Harry's on my right. Hermione's on my left. Harry hands Gia some money, she gets up. Several minutes later, she returns with popcorn and drinks. I turn my attention to Hermione. 

"Having fun?" I ask her. 

Hermione says, "Harry, that was nice back there. 'What if Sirius Black is around', good one, have to remember it." 

Snuffles gives Hermione and Harry a very cross-eyed look. 

I let Hermione reach around my back and place a hand on my side. She slips her hand down and under my shirt. I put my arm around her neck. 

"Mind?" I ask as my hand starts to slip under her collar against her skin. 

"Fine" she says and slips her hand down my side along my skin. She rests her hand on my right hip. 

My hand crawls, massaging her chest. I can feel her breaths and her heart beat. Her hand slides along my groin. Her fingers are slide onto my privates. I like this. My hand slides under her bra and rests covering her left boob. She smiles and kisses me. She can feel me getting horny but she doesn't seem to mind. I rest my right hand on my pants, on top of where hers is. She returns the favor by placing her left hand onto her chest, locking my hand onto her boob. 

Harry might of said something before the film started. But he was too busy with Gia. Hermione and I exchange looks. I can tell she's enjoying this too. Hermione and I seem to catch more of the movie than Harry does. It's quite interesting, this horror flick. Some murderer seems to be on the loose, killing quite a few people. 

The maximum security prisoner escapes via the elevator. There's a fire at some house. At this point, Snuffles jumps onto us, looking very worried. I smell smoke. "Hermione, do these films include smells? I smell smoke." I say. 

"No, they don't." says Hermione. "You're probably imagining it." 

"I tell you, I smell smoke. Even Snuffles is worried." I say. 

*** * *  Smoke and Beauty  * * * **

We hear a fire alarm. The film stops. Somebody announces, "Please calmly exit the theater immediately using the fire exits in front." 

I look around and see the flicker of flame light coming from an entrance to the balcony. Smoke is pouring out of the normal exits. I knock the sunglasses off of Harry. 

"Look Harry!" I exclaim as I point to the fire exit where a demeantor is waiting. 

Hermione and I quickly untangle. We get up. The crowd is a bit slow. 

Harry grabs his wand and exclaims, "_Expecto Patrum_!" 

In the biggest violation of wizard secrecy, the silvery stag springs from his wand and chases the demeantor out of the way. We quickly dash for the exit. We trip over a body. 

The staff again repeats the message, "There is a fire, please exit the building immediately." That wakes most of the crowd who start lunging behind us. 

We exit the building. The box office is in flames. We look around and see a hundred demeantors surrounding us, hoods down. Several Muggles get kissed. 

Harry and I pull out our wands. 

Harry says, "Ron, concentrate hard on your joy about Hermione's naked boobs and repeat after me." 

Harry pauses and then says, "_EXPECTO PATRUM_!" His silvery stag emerges again. 

I concentrate and exclaim, "_EXPECTO PATRUM_!" A slivery cloud emerges from my wand taking a hazy form. It's some time of fuzzy bird. Summoning the same urgency that I had with the troll, I exclaim again, "_EXPECTO PATRUM_!". The figure takes the form of a swan! 

The demeantors retreat. My patronus fades. Harry's pauses looking at us before fading. Tears come to Snuffles' eyes. We put away our wands as a paramedic comes over to us. He sees us clustered together. Harry, Hermione, and me have our backs to Gia forming a tight circle to protect her. 

The paramedic can tell that we're worried about something. He says, "Hi, I'm Eric. We're checking everyone. If you'll follow me please." 

We study him for a moment. "I'm not Sirius Black." he adds. We laugh. He's a bit surprised by that. 

"Of course you're not." says Harry. Snuffles is watching Harry with concern. "Come on you." 

Harry follows Eric. We follow. Eric was about to separate us for privacy reasons. "Together is fine for us." says Harry. Eric understands, he's probably twenty himself. 

Eric examines us. He notes blood pressure and that sort. Eric then says, "Okay, you all might have a bit of smoke inhalation but otherwise you seem fine. I'll give a few minutes of oxygen just to be safe." 

He hands us some forms and pens, says "While you're here, please fill out these forms." Eric fits Harry, Gia, Hermione, and then Snuffles. He turns to me. 

I say, "Funny timing. Started smelling the smoke during the fire scene in the movie. Took a moment to figure out it was real." 

Eric says, "Ironic, isn't it? I'll make it fifteen minutes." 

He fits a mask to me. He sees my worry. 

Eric says, "Don't worry, this will only help. I've got others to tend to, so I'll be back shortly." 

Muffled, Harry says, through his mask, "Ron, Nice work. Took me months to get that one." 

Hermione seemed less than pleased. Harry and I ignore this. 

I reply, "Harry, It's like back in the first year. I couldn't get the levitation to work until I needed it." 

Harry says, "Like me and the dragon last year. Couldn't work that one until right before the first task." 

I ask, "So, how does the patronus work anyways?" 

Harry says, "Lupin explained it. You project it by concentrating on a single happy thought. It projects happiness but the patronus cannot despair. Therefore, it will shield us from the demeantors. I figured that Hermione's naked boobs would work for you. See Ron, the trick is finding that happy thought. For me during my third year that was hard. Tonight, my passions for Gia were strong enough for it." 

Hermione seems almost furious, but still we ignore her. 

The van doors open, it's Eric. He says, "Just checking on you. Another five minutes. Um, if you could fill those forms in, it'd be appreciated." 

Harry asks, "Eric, what happens to these forms? My godfather would prefer it if nobody knew that we were here." Snuffles looks up in approval. 

Eric says, "Usually, these forms entombed in a cardboard box and nobody looks at them. However, there occasionally is something we need to follow up on. Some illness or other hazard emerges and you need to be notified. So, make sure you fill out the name and contact info." 

Harry asks, "Any estimates on casualties so far?". I notice Dad standing behind Eric, he remains quiet to let Eric speak. 

Eric says, "So far, several fatalities. Several seem to have lost their minds, unusual for a fire. Right now, the firefighters are considering the blaze suspicious. Don't worry, you fellows will live." 

"Nice Prognosis." says Dad. 

"Hi Dad." I say with through my mask. 

"Can I see them?" asks Dad. 

"Certainly." says Eric. He walks off to attend some other people. 

Dad climbs in. Rhetorically he asks, "Having a nice holiday?" 

Harry says, "It's been interesting, that's for certain." 

I asks, "Dad, what's the best way for the Muggles to contact us, if necessary? I mean, Hogwarts doesn't have a phone and it doesn't get Muggle post. Mum's mentioned that the Muggle postman probably doesn't know where the house is." 

Dad grabs the forms and says, "Hmm, here let me fill this in. Yours too Harry. I'll use the same contact info for you. You're probably correct Harry. Your first name only. I'll make it in care of us. I know Molly considers you like her son." 

I ask, "Dad, could you like, not tell Mum? If she hears about this, she'd freak." 

Harry says, "Yeah. Also, we've been trying to keep a low profile. Could you quash any knowledge of our presence here?" 

Hermione says, "Kinda hard with that patronus Ron." 

Alarmed, Dad asks, "A patronus? You've been casting those about?" 

I reply, "Had to Dad. There were about a hundred demeantors, waiting. We cast a number of them to tell the truth." 

Dad says, "So that's what the reports were about!" 

Eric comes back in and says, "Sorry I'm a bit late." 

Harry says, "Don't be sorry, we understand." 

Eric seemed startled by this maturity. He grabs the forms, looks at Harry's responses, and says, "Um, more information would have been nice." 

Harry says, "Don't take this the wrong way Eric, we're a bit cautious. We can't afford for too much information to leak about our whereabouts." 

Eric doesn't seem startled by this. "Harry Potter." he says as he removes Harry's mask. Strange, I don't recall Harry mentioning his last name. He sees my look of concern. 

Eric says, "I was a seventh year Hufflepuff when you three were sorted at Hogwarts. Yes, I'm a Wizard." 

"I'm Arthur Weasley, Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." says Dad. 

Eric removes Hermione's mask and says, "Figured that, with Ron Weasley here. Anyways, when I pulled up, I saw the ring of demeantors and the patronus charging them off. What happened?" 

I say, "As near as we can figure, it was a trap. When we noticed the fire, demeantors seemed ready at the fire exits. Harry warded them off from the exits. When we emerged, we were surrounded by the demeantors. We had to ward them off. By the way, the Quidditch final is set for the second Saturday in May. What's your favorite for the World Cup?" 

Eric removes Gia's mask and Snuffles' too. He removes my mask and says, "Wimbourne Wasps are doing pretty good. Anyways, I took you in immediately when I arrived because I recognized you and knew you needed to be sheltered from prying eyes. I've responded to numerous Muggle killings, nasty sport of theirs." 

Dad says, "You would have last night as well, if it weren't for Harry here." 

Eric says, "You thwarted a Muggle killing?" 

Harry says, "Yep. It seemed to be an initiation for a particular Junior Death Eater wannabe. He didn't see me." 

I blurt, "In his underwear no less." 

Eric nearly laughs. "I do need to return to the other patients. It's calmed down a bit so I suggest you slip away before the media show up." 

Eric exit. Dad peeks out and we follow him out and head down the nearest dark street. 

Dad says, "I'm glad you are alright. I won't tell your Mum that you were here. But when she hears about the attack, she will get worried." 

I say, "Thanks Dad." 

Dad says, "Harry, nice to see you again. I must return to the frenzy. Enjoy the remainder of your holiday." 

Harry, Gia, Snuffles, Hermione, and me head down the street and take an exaggerated route circling the theater so we can head in the proper direction. 

"Dang! Didn't get to finish that movie." I say. 

Hermione says, "What? Demeantors attack and you're worried about the movie?" 

"Yep. It was getting really good." I say. 

"It was? Don't seem to recall much about it." says Harry. 

I say, "Of course not, you were busy with Gia. And you liked it." Harry snorts. 

Harry says, "Well, I'm going with Gia to her place. See you in the morning." 

Snuffles, Gia, and Harry head off in a different direction. Hermione and I head for the Granger residence. 

*** * *  Perversion  * * * **

Hermione says, "I can't believe you used my breasts for a patronus! How humiliating you pervert." 

I ask, "What's wrong with using your beauty to save them?" I ask. 

"Argh! Why don't I just project your privates onto that damn screen?" 

"You're a pervert." 

"What? No I'm not, you sure are." 

I say, "Oh yes you are and I like it." This is risky, I think. 

"You do?" 

"Yes. I mean, we're crazy for each other, aren't we? Do you like my privates?" I ask. 

"What?" Her eyes flash. 

"Let me try again." I say. 

"Not in enough trouble?" she asks, with a slight grin. 

I say, "Try logic, your favorite. We've been good friends for more than four years haven't we?" 

"Four years? Seems like it should be longer." 

I notice her shivering. I pull her in tightly, "You're freezing." 

"You're just trying to get closer." 

"Hermione! I'm your friend first, boyfriend second. If you're shivering, you need to warm up." 

We arrive at the Granger residence. It's late as we enter. However, Hermione's parents are still up and Mum's face is in the fireplace. 

Mum says, "Thank heavens! You're alright." 

I say, "Of course we're alright, just went out for a movie." It'd spook her more if she knew about the attack. 

She says, "There were ten attacks tonight on Muggle, what's it called, movies? One was near your place, what if you got killed?" 

"So? Ten attacks?" 

She says, "So?! I'd be devastated! Where's Harry? Is he okay?" Touching, she'd be devastated. 

I say, "He's fine. He went to Gia's. We know the local theater got toasted, but ten attacks?" 

She says, "Yes ten attacks spread across the country. According to your Dad, many killed in the other nine, the estimates are around 2000 Muggles. How did you know about that local one?" Uh-Oh, she's onto me. 

Linda cuts in, "It was on the radio, your movie theater was leveled by the fire, some casualties." She grabs and hugs Hermione very tightly. 

I admit, "Yes, we were there, got out safely as you can see. The attack went perfectly with that horror flick, took us a moment." 

Hermione says, "Hate to be rude Mrs. Weasley, but Ron and I were headed for bed." She must be trying to weasel out of this too. 

I say, "Good night Mum, Love you." 

Mum says, "Good night you two. Behave." Her face disappears. 

"Mum, if you'll excuse us." says Hermione. 

We run into Mr. Granger at the top of the stairs. He looks mad. 

"Dad," says Hermione, "we're okay." She whispers into his ear. 

Linda breaks into a smile. He looks at me at says, "Ron, you're a good man, treat her well." He heads down the stairs. 

"Sorry about him." says Hermione. 

"It's okay, he cares for you." I pause. "I'll come to your room and we can talk." 

"After you get ready for bed, in ten minutes." she says. She enters her room. 

Charles comes back up the stairs. I ask him, "Can I speak with you for a moment?" 

"Sure, what is it?" Charles asks as we enter my guest bedroom. 

I say, "Hermione. I've known her for a while and I can see why you treasure her. She's precious to both of us. As her friend, I love her. As her boyfriend, I love her. I'd sacrifice my life if that was what was required to protect and save her. I thought you should know." I paused and added, "Our theater *was* attacked tonight." 

"Hermione mentioned something about you helping." Charles says. 

"Nine other theaters were also attacked. Heavy losses in those. Almost everybody escaped our theater. Know why?" 

"No, a poor attack?" 

"The attack was good. Harry and I saved them. If we hadn't of acted, you'd be identifying our bodies." 

"You?" 

"Yes, us. You wouldn't understand the details, but what we did required happy thoughts. For me, it was Hermione." 

"Thanks." 

"Must be scary for you, having to let her go. Good night" I say. 

"I'll still kill you should anything happen to her." Charles says as he exits the bedroom. 

After stripping to my underwear in the bedroom, I exit and turn toward Hermione's room. 

*** * *  Points and Suspicion  * * * **

I tap on Hermione's door. 

"Come in." she says. 

I enter. Hermione is sitting on the bed with panties and a tank top. She blushes when she sees me in my underwear. I close and lock her door, definitely don't want Charles walking in on this. I sit on the bed, cross legged, and face her, both of us grinning. 

She looks down, and asks, "Do you realize that when you sit like that, those briefs don't cover everything?" 

"So? Want a better view?" I make motions to remove them. 

"Argh!" 

"You're getting it." I remove the briefs. 

"How dare you!" 

"I'm not hiding anything from you Hermione. That's the point." 

Noticing my dick, she says, "Yes, you've got a point." 

"Hermione, I find you attractive. I've always found you attractive. It's only recently did I realize it was more than just friendship but also love." 

"And sexual" she adds. 

"It's a part of the love Hermione. Don't you understand, being a pervert toward each other is a piece of that love. Think about it, do you really want a boyfriend who isn't attracted to you? Draco perhaps?" 

She snorts. 

I say, "It's perfectly normal for us to be perverts like this. I'm actually comfortable with you seeing me naked." 

"You're welcome." she says. 

I ain't lying, I do have passions for you. I wont injure you either or push too fast." I put my briefs back on. 

She says, "Why'd you have to do that for? I liked you naked." 

I ask, "Do you know what your Dad will do if he catches me streaking from your room naked? It's time for bed." 

She suggests, "Sleep here. Can you remove that underwear?" 

I snuggle up to her. I say, "We're not ready yet. When we are, I'll be seeing you naked too." 

She removes her top. Then, she reaches over and rips off my briefs and asks "Better?" 

"How about these lights?" I ask. 

"Oh, I'll have to get up." 

"Are you a witch or not? Your wand is here." 

She grabs the wand and the lights flicker off. "Sorry about that." 

"Don't worry, you're raised a Muggle. Makes you smarter." I say. 

"It does?" 

I say, "Yeah, cause you look for the non-magic solutions first. Funny, in tough situations those are usually better. Remember that maze the first year, we outwitted it, relying solely on magic would've killed us. You're beautiful" She looked flattered. 

"But you can't see me." 

"Don't need to see to know that you're beautiful. You against my skin is also beautiful." 

"Now I know you're trying to flatter me." 

"Of course. I'm attracted to you. Everybody realizes your beauty and attraction, even Harry and Draco." 

"Draco? He thinks I'm ugly." 

"No, he's jealous. Uses those slurs to throw his fellow Slytherins off." 

"And Harry's interested in Gia." 

"Yep, but he's also been attracted to you. Oh he can't read it well, but he is. Don't take this wrong, but Gia's better for him. Besides, it'll keep us from fighting over you again." 

"Again? That's what that fight was about? ME?" 

"Yep, my taking you to that dance took him by surprise. Truth is, he'd never be able to love you as a girlfriend. He loves you as an adopted sister." 

"I'm not his adopted sister." 

"You might as well be. He's treating you like one. From him, that's a true compliment. You see we both care about you, deeply. I realized that for me it was also romantic. We're both loyal friends to you as you are to us." I kiss her. 

"And now he's got a girlfriend." 

"Yes, probably the best thing for him. Hope she helps." 

"You're making it sound like he's hurt or something." 

"He is." I say. 

"He is?" 

"Haven't you noticed how distant Harry seems to been getting lately?" 

Hermione says, "Not exactly. You do spend more time with him." 

"That's true. But, he just seems to be getting, well depressed. The only time he's really happy is with Gia." 

"How bad do you think it'll get?" 

"Dunno. Dumbledore always says to stay out of this. Let Harry work it out. Like Cedric or his parents. I just don't think he is." 

"It's his affair, we should stay out of it." 

"For once, Dumbledore is wrong. Harry's never had much and what he does have, he's afraid of getting them killed." 

"I'm not convinced." 

"What kind of proof do you want? A suicide?" 

"Of course not that." 

"For now, I can only watch. If I screw up, he's dead." 

We cuddle and fall asleep. 


	5. Essays and the Flaming Blue

Ron and Hermione wake up about eleven Monday morning. 

Ron asks, "Have a nice night?" 

Hermione rips the covers off. She says, "Yes and don't move." 

Ron asks, "Why?" 

Hermione grabs a book from the shelves. She says, "Mum gave me this book on sex. I want to make sure that I can name each part of your anatomy." 

"Can I do the same with you?" 

She waves him off with, "Sometime later, maybe." 

She sets the book down on the bed next to Ron. Repeatedly, she looks at the book and then at Ron. She mutters, "Penis ... Pubic Hair ... Scrotum" 

Ron says irritatedly, "I'm not circumcised by the way." 

She says, "I can tell, it's not damaged." She squeezes on Ron's testicle. 

"Ow! Don't squeeze!" protests Ron. 

She says, "Sorry, now I know." 

Ron gives Hermione's right boob a tight squeeze. He says, "See?" 

She intentionally squeezes both of Ron's testicles. She warns very sternly, "Do not injure me." 

Ron protests, "Squeezing a boob may hurt but it does not injure. Squeezing my balls can injure, permanently. Cousin Tom found that out the hard way." 

Harry heard this and was now standing in the open doorway. 

"Ahem." says Harry. 

Hermione wraps a sheet about her, but rolls off the bed and tangles in the blankets. Harry grabs the book. 

"Anatomy, interesting. Lemme guess, Hermione?" says Harry. 

"What do you want?" asks Ron. 

"I thought I heard you two cat fighting. Guess I was wrong. Gia might be interested in this book." says Harry. 

"In case you can't tell, I'm naked right now." says Ron. 

"I noticed. Doing a good job Ron. Make sure you use protection." says Harry, grinning. 

Hermione snaps, "If the sex police will remove themselves, we need to get dressed." 

Ron says, "Hermione, Harry is just trying to play Cupid." 

Harry discretely withdraws and closes the door. 

Hermione says, "I thought you locked the door last night." 

Ron says, "I thought I did. Anyways, we were about to start fighting there. I'm sorry for ... ahem ... squeezing." 

Hermione kisses Ron. She says, "I'm sorry too. Anyways, at least I know the names." 

Ron says, "Yeah. I'll need to figure yours out too." Ron grabs for the book. 

Hermione says, "It is late and we do have work to do today." 

*** * *  Essay Advice  * * * **

Ron and Hermione enter the kitchen. Harry and Gia are already sitting at the kitchen table. Ron pours himself a cup of tea. Hermione grabs an orange. They sit at the table. 

Harry says, "Ron, here." He hands Ron a nice leather backpack. 

Ron is a bit perplexed and says, "What for?" 

"We were at the outdoor shop earlier today. These will be useful for the trip." says Harry. 

Ron says, "So you bought one for me?" 

Harry says, "No, I bought two. I'm giving one to you. Consider it the birthday gift I forgot to get you." 

Ron says, "Gee, thanks." 

Gia says, "He didn't get me one." 

Harry replies, "You don't need one because I'll be carrying your stuff." 

Hermione says, "How thoughtful. I suppose Ron will do the same." 

Ron says, "Yes." 

Gia jokes, "Hermione, that means we can bring along those industrial strength hair dryers. Wonder how much makeup they could carry?" 

Hermione says, "Or packs of condoms? Of course, they'd be dreaming there." Gia giggles. 

Harry says, "Well, you two do have backpacks already. So, if you want to carry too much...." 

Ron admires the backpack. He says, "Muggles can make fine things." 

Hermione says, "Alright, we have an essay for History, right?" 

Ron and Harry start scribbling. Hermione starts her usual tidy and tight handwriting. After an hour of frustration, Harry and Ron still don't have much. Hermione has a nice foot. 

Gia says, "Can I see?" 

Harry pushes her the parchment and book. He says, "If you know anything about the meeting outlawing dragon breeding, you can add it." 

Gia looks over the essay shaking her head. She asks, "Don't they teach anything about composition or essays at Hogwarts?" 

Hermione replies, "No, it's just 'write this essay'." 

Gia grabs Ron's and Hermione's essays. She reads them. She says, "Ron's is similar to Harry's, very poor. Hermione, this would be good for Primary school, but not anymore." 

Ron is offended and says, "I put a lot of effort into those!" 

Gia says, "It's wasted effort. First, realize what the essay is about. The teachers want to make sure that you understand a point. They don't need the encyclopedia of facts, they can read those elsewhere." 

Hermione protests, "i give them enough to demonstrate I know it." 

Gia replies, "Hermione, it's not just about memorizing facts. It's about understanding it. That means you should be able to condense it to the desired length without losing the essential facts." 

Harry asks, "Gia, what do you suggest?" 

Gia says, "Read the damn passage first. Here!" She thrusts the book into Harry's grasp. 

Ron and Hermione grab their essays back and continue. Harry reads the passage. Harry finishes the passage after forty minutes. 

Gia asks, "Finished? Think you understand?" 

Harry replies, "Yeah, think so." 

Gia says, "Okay, write an outline." 

"Huh?" 

Gia says, "Here, write down the main theme of your essay. It should address the question." 

Harry jots down, "Intl Conf bans Dragon Breeding." 

Gia says, "Okay, what are the major points and reasons? Write them down. You need a foot, so you probably need at least two." 

Harry writes down, "Dragons impossible to tame, Muggles would notice." 

Gia says, "For each major point, sketch out a bit more detail. List the examples, arguments, or minor points." 

Harry does this. 

Gia says, "For each point, get the details right. Use the relevant passage and jot down essential details related to each point; dates, names, locations, that sort of thing." 

Harry skims the passage and fills in the outline with the details. 

Gia says, "Okay, now write the draft. Start with the introduction." 

Harry writes down, "The International Confederation of Wizards bans Dragon Breeding." 

Gia says, "Alright, now add a sentence for each main topic." 

Harry writes, "They did this for two big reasons. First, Dragons are impossible to tame. Second, Dragons are hard to hide from the Muggle community." 

Gia says, "Now, work on the first point. A paragraph." 

Harry writes a paragraph on dragons being impossible to tame. 

Gia says, "Okay, now the second point. Another paragraph." 

Harry writes the paragraph on hiding dragons from Muggles. 

Gia says, "Alright, you have it. Let's see, that's a bit more than a foot but that's still fine." 

Harry lets Gia read the foot and a half essay. 

Gia says, "Much improved. See? It's much faster doing it properly. Of course, if you were publishing this, I'd suggest revisions. For a school essay, it's decent." 

Harry smiles. Hermione grabs Harry's essay. 

Hermione reads the essay. She says, "Yikes, this is much better. Very concise yet it addresses the question." 

Gia says, "Hermione, your essays could benefit too by this." 

Ron reads it and says, "That's good Harry." 

Harry says, "Ron, give it a try. You'll then have a lot of spare time for Hermione." 

Hermione rolls her eyes. 

Ron smiles and says, "He's right Hermione. If we can write these faster, we will have more time." 

Harry kisses Gia. Then he starts working on his Transfiguration essay. Ron and Hermione try Gia's method on their History essays. 

*** * *  Marks and Portkeys  * * * **

Harry finishes his Transfiguration essay. 

Harry says, "Done with that." 

Gia replies, "Harry, as you gain proficiency, you'll get faster too." 

Ron finishes his History essay. Hermione is still writing at two feet. 

Ron says, "Hermione, that's not concise." 

Hermione says, "I'm still be thorough." 

Harry says, "Hermione, writing too much wastes time when your talents can be better used elsewhere." 

"Humph!" mumbles Hermione, still writing. 

Harry starts on his Charms essay. Ron starts his Transfiguration essay. 

Harry finishes his Charms essay. Gia looks this one over. 

Gia says, "See, that was way faster. The quality is still very much improved." 

Ron says, "Harry, I think your marks will improve." 

Gia asks, "So, what's with that?" 

Harry says, "You saw the previous quality. I spent a lot time writing you." 

Hermione says, "Essentially, he wrote you instead of his essays. His marks have been suffering as a result." 

Ron says, "Hence the commuting arrangement." 

Gia says, "Aw, so Harry can spend his nights sleeping instead of writing?" 

Harry says, "Pretty much. I like it." 

Hermione says, "Harry's getting a reward for bad marks." 

Ron says, "No, the arrangement is made to help Harry improve his marks." 

Harry says, "And I'm going to keep that arrangement." 

Hermione says, "Well, we still have Portkeys to make." 

Gia asks, "What is a Portkey?" 

Harry says, "Magical object that will allow me to commute from Hogwarts to your bedroom daily." 

Ron says, "Excellent choice of a destination." 

Hermione rolls her eyes and says, "Suppose you'll make it bed to bed in five seconds." 

Harry says, "Nice idea. For mine only of course." 

Ron asks, "So the others will land on her front porch or something?" 

Gia asks, "So, you can set the destination anywhere?" 

Harry says, "Almost everywhere. My bed to your bedroom is my idea." 

Hermione says, "I presume that Dumbledore's won't lead there." 

Ron says, "Of course not, make him use the entry way. Give the love birds some privacy." 

Hermione says, "Privacy? What do you think they'll do?" 

Ron replies, "Whatever they want to. We'll need to decide about the other Portkeys when we make them." 

Gia asks, "How many are you going to give out?" 

Harry replies, "There will be a total of four. One for me. One for Ron so he can reach me. One for Dumbledore, our Headmaster. One for Sirius in case you two need to escape something." 

Gia says, "Your Headmaster too?" 

Harry says, "Gia, he's giving me an extraordinary amount of liberty. I trust him here. He wants to make sure that he can reach me if it's needed." 

Hermione says, "Dumbledore is the among most trustworthy of Wizards. Unless Harry really screws up, don't worry about Dumbledore coming." 

Ron says, "That would only be if I can't reach either of you." 

*** * *  Too Much  * * * **

Harry says, "I've got an essay to work on." 

Harry proceeds with his Herbology essay. Ron finishes his Transfiguration and works on Charms. 

Hermione exclaims, "Done!" She lays down her history essay. 

Ron says, "Hermione, try to work faster. I've finished Transfiguration already." 

Hermione snobs, "Just because mine is better gives you no reason to pout." 

Gia picks up the History essays. She says, "Hermione, Ron's is better actually. It's much more concise and to the point." 

Hermione storms up the stairs. 

Ron says, "Don't worry, that's Hermione. She felt humiliated." 

Harry says, "Your Charms can wait. She shouldn't." 

Ron puts down his quill. He walks up the stairs and to Hermione's room. He enters. 

Hermione says, "I didn't give you permission." 

Ron says, "You need me." 

She whips, "Funny pickup line. Use it often?" 

Ron sits onto the bed next to Hermione. He says, "You are upset, maybe I could help?" 

"Trying to aggravate it?" 

"No, trying calm you." 

"You humiliated me down there." 

"No, we tried to help you write a better essay." 

"So, you're now an expert!" 

"No, Gia is an expert compared to me. I don't want you to waste your time on those essays. Do enough to earn top marks and no more." 

"Those are hard to balance." 

"Well, go for a foot and a half on a one foot assignment. Don't do a roll. Time you waste on essays is time you can spend elsewhere." 

"Time on essays is not a waste." 

"When you merely address the question, you're right. Spending too much time does not gain you anything. We know that you've read the book in utter detail. Teachers appreciate it but they don't give extra credit." 

"Occasionally they do." 

"You've already maxed out every mark. Extra credit won't add anything to it. Why spend an extra couple hours for an extra point on a twenty point essay?" 

She remains quiet. 

Ron asks, "Now, why don't you rejoin us downstairs?" 

"Humiliate me again?" 

"We did not humiliate you. We suggest improvements." 

"Nice spin." 

"Well, two options. We can go downstairs or I can explore your anatomy. Where's your book?" 

Hermione insinuates, "So now a threat?" 

"Hermione, we like you. Harry, Gia, and me like you. I love you. Otherwise we wouldn't spend all this time with you. Now, come and work on another essay with us." 

"Will you pester me?" 

Ron says, "We will make suggestions to help you write better and faster. We won't pester you about it." 

Ron stands. He bows to Hermione and gently grasps her hand. She chuckles. She gets up and lets Ron lead her downstairs to the kitchen. 

*** * *  Reward  * * * **

Ron and Hermione enter the kitchen. Linda Granger is home. 

"Hi Mum! You're a bit early." says Hermione. 

Linda says, "Sweetie, a patient canceled at the last minute. So, I've got a bit of extra time." 

"Dad?" asks Hermione. 

Linda says, "Finishing a crown." 

Ron says, "And?" 

Hermione says, "Crowns take a while." 

Hermione and Ron sit back at the kitchen table. Hermione starts on her Transfiguration. Ron works on his Charms. Harry is still working on Herbology. 

Linda asks, "Homework?" 

Hermione says, "Yes Mum, quite a bit to do." 

Gia says, "Yep, quite a bit. We're making short order of it though." 

Linda says, "Good. Then you'll like dinner." She starts moving about the kitchen. 

Harry finishes his Herbology. He says, "Hermione, should we do Lupin's essay anyways?" 

Hermione is a bit perplexed. She says, "Lemme get this straight. Lupin exempts you from an essay, but you intend to write it anyways?" 

Harry says, "Sure, to keep you company while you finish your other essays." 

Harry begins his Potions essay. 

Ron says, "That'll take a while, even with the faster method." 

Linda overhears this. She says, "I hope you aren't thinking of cheating." 

Gia says, "No, I just showed these fellows how to write quality essays the honest way." 

Ron says, "Quite useful. They really don't teach that at Hogwarts like they ought to." 

Gia says, "Actually, they don't teach it well anywhere. Since I'm a bit more into English and Drama, I pick up on it." 

Harry gives Gia a kiss. 

Hermione says, "Gia is well rewarded for her advice." 

Linda says, "I can see that." 

Ron says, "It also will allow Harry more time with her." 

Gia says, "Ample reward." 

*** * *  Father, Mother, and Daughter  * * * **

After several hours, Harry finishes his Potions essay. Ron and Hermione were having fun on a sofa in the living room. 

Linda says, "Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes. Charles should be home by then." 

Harry starts to pick up his stuff from the table. 

Linda says, "Harry, just leave it if you want to. We'll use the dining table for dinner. It rarely gets used anymore." 

Harry walks into the living room. Gia is sitting on a chair reading Harry's _A History of Magic_. Ron and Hermione are on a sofa tickling each other. Harry joins in and starts tickling Hermione. 

Hermione protests, "That's not fair." 

Harry replies, "Life is rarely fair." 

Hermione and Ron grab Harry and start tickling him. 

"Ack!" exclaims Harry. 

The sofa grows tentacles and start tickling Hermione and Ron. 

Ron says, "That's definitely not fair." 

Gia chuckles and says, "Having fun?" 

Harry says, "Hermione, I think your Dad might be pulling up." 

Hermione and Ron quickly smarten up. They hear a door open in the kitchen. 

Charles says, "Hi honey. I assume the kids are here." 

Linda says, "Yes, they're in the living room. Dinner any moment." 

Harry and Ron help Linda put the dinner onto the dining table. They all sit around and eat it. 

Ron finishes and says, "Mrs. Granger, this was delicious. Thank you." 

Charles says, "Linda, a polite future son-in-law." 

Ron's ears go a tinge pink. 

Harry says, "Congratulations Ron. Will I be your best man?" 

Hermione says, "Sure Harry. I just need a maid of honor." 

Ron says, "Well, it has to be after we graduate from Hogwarts. You've got two years to find one. Ginny might consent." 

Harry says, "Mrs. Granger, that was delicious." 

Charles says, "Sweetie, at least you found some courteous friends. Now, the lady and I are going to enjoy the hot tub. You're welcome to join us." 

Ron says, "We've ... ahem ... got plans." 

Linda says, "We'll deal with the dishes later." 

Charles and Linda exit and go up to their bedroom. Harry, Gia, Ron, and Hermione get up. Harry and Gia quickly reach for the coat closet. Hermione pulls Ron aside. 

Hermione says, "Ron, I won't be coming to the nightclub tonight. Have a nice time." 

Ron says, "What? I thought you wanted to go." 

"I do, but Mum and Dad are home tonight. I don't get that much of chance to talk to them." 

Ron says, "Okay. Have fun my darling Hermione." 

Hermione looks at him menacing. Ron, Harry, and Gia exit the house along with Snuffles. 

Hermione goes up to her room. She changes into her two-piece swimsuit. She goes downstairs, out the back and gets into the hot tub with her parents. 

Linda says, "Sweetie, I thought you fellows were going out." 

Hermione replies, "They are. I just don't get much of an opportunity to be with you." 

Charles says, "That's nice. So, now you have a boyfriend." 

Hermione says, "Yes. Does that make you feel old?" 

Linda says, "It reminds us, that's all. Seems like yesterday we were worrying about ballet lessons." 

Hermione rolls her eyes. 

Charles says, "Sweetie, it's not just about what you liked. As parents, we were obliged to expose you to many things. We made you try them until you were certain you didn't like it." 

Linda says, "So, has it helped with Ron?" 

Hermione says, "Gives him blackmail material." 

Charles says, "So, he's an extortionist?" 

Hermione replies, "Not really. They just like to see my reactions to their threats." 

Linda says, "Charles, I observed them from the station. They might as well be her brothers." 

Charles says, "Must make life interesting." 

Hermione says, "Yes. They do tease me a bit, but they don't tolerate anyone else doing it." 

Linda says, "I think the occasional humiliation is good for you. You didn't have real siblings. Your Dad and I always worried about that." 

Hermione says, "You did?" 

Charles says, "Being an only child can lead to certain unfavorable traits. We just couldn't cope with more kids." 

Linda says, "Those boys seem to be providing needed support for you." 

Charles asks, "So, do they protect well?" 

Hermione says, "Yes. They've rescued me before." 

Linda asks, "Rescue?" 

Hermione replies, "Did I tell you about the troll?" 

Charles eyes grow a bit wide and asks, "Troll?" 

Hermione says, "During our first year, Ron and Harry rescued me from a troll that was loose in the castle." 

Linda says, "Why was a troll there in the first place?" 

Hermione replies, "A wicked teacher let one in. That teacher was later terminated." 

Charles says, "That's good." 

Linda says, "Sweetie, since you're home this week, we'll make an effort to clear our schedules." 

Hermione says, "You don't have to do that. I have Ron to keep me busy." 

Charles says, "We know. But still, since you're around, we do like seeing you." 

They continue chatting about various topics. Shortly before midnight, Linda and Charles head back inside the house. 

Linda says, "Sweetie, don't stay in too much longer." 

Hermione says, "Just until they get back." 

Linda enters the house. 

Hermione sits there in the hot tub and relaxes. 

*** * *  Flaming Blue  * * * **

Harry, Gia, and me are walking to the nightclub. Snuffles is following a short distance behind us. Harry is wearing the cowboy hat Gia gave him. I think it looks a bit funny on him. 

"Isn't Hermione coming?" Harry asks. 

I says, "No, she wanted to talk to her parents. Guess they don't do that often." 

He replies, "Whatever." 

I ask, "We'll still have fun. Got that ID? Gia?" 

"Yep." says Harry. Snuffles looks at us like we're naughty or something. 

I ask, "So Gia, do you love Harry?" 

Harry is a bit embarrassed by my question. 

Gia responds, "Yep. He's cute and handsome. Has that rebel streak in him too." 

I chuckle. "Rebel. There's probably not a single school rule he hasn't broken." 

Harry says, "That goes for you too." 

I reply, "Yes, but we're talking about you." 

We reach the Flaming Blue nightclub. We get into the line. Snuffles growls at use. 

Harry says, "**We** are going in. You can hang around or head back to Hermione's." 

We're pretty much quiet. A pair of teenager boys ahead of us start talking. 

"Glad Dad sent me to Durmstrang. Imagine going to Hogwarts. I pity Malfoy." says one. 

The other one says, "Yes Macnair. He writes complaining about Potter. Glad your Granddad insisted on Durmstrang. Of course he is the Ministry's executioner." 

Harry and I exchange looks. They seem to be Junior Death Eaters. 

Macnair says, "Brooks, we might have more fun later. Heard that young Malfoy was caught during his first. If he can't do that properly, Hogwarts must be bad." 

The bouncer at the door lets Harry, Gia, and me in. I must remember to thank my brothers for these IDs. 

We buy some drinks and sit at a table. Harry looks over my shoulder, then points. I look over and see the biggest kid I've ever seen. He's about the size of a killer whale sitting at a table behind us. 

Then I realize, it's Harry's cousin Dudley. It looks like he's talking to a friend seated behind me. 

I stare at Dudley and asks Harry, "What's he doing here?" 

Harry says, "Smeltings must be nearby. Suppose my Aunt and Uncle aren't aware of this." 

Dudley sees us. He's very startled and looks very alarmed. He says, "Who'd want to be friends with you?" 

Harry points at me and says, "Dudley, this is Ron Weasley." Harry then points to Gia and says, "This is my girlfriend, Gia." Harry turns to Gia and says, "Gia, that is my cousin, Dudley." 

Gia looks in disgust. She asks, "How'd a kid get that big?" 

Harry says, "Overeating and a lack of parental control." 

Dudley says, "You shouldn't be here. I'll tell Mum and Dad." 

I ask, "How could you see us here? You aren't supposed to be here as well. Whose your friend here?" 

Dudley says, "Oh, this is Piers." I can see that Piers is not as fat as Dudley, only about half a killer whale. 

Harry says, "Dudley, we didn't see each other here and we'll avoid you. Agreed?" 

"Sure." says Dudley. 

I add, "Have fun you two." 

Gia is almost laughing. Then, Gia says, "Well, at least I know their names for the next gym class." 

"What?" asks Harry. 

She says, "Smeltings is like next door to my school. Anyways, our gym classes are about the same time so the teachers like to pit us against each other. Those tubs hardly do anything." 

We get up and move to the dance floor. 

Gia asks me, "Care to dance Ron?" 

Harry looks almost horrified. Harry and I exchange looks. He seems relieved. 

Gian and I start a slow dance. She asks me, "Love Hermione?" 

"Sure." I reply. 

"Suppose I'm making Harry a bit jealous." 

"Yep. Though I think he'll calm down." 

"Ron, you two are a packaged affair. Gotta test him a bit." She winks at me. 

"Wish Hermione was here." 

"Don't worry. Besides, Harry mentions you enough. Thought I'd judge what Hermione sees in you." 

"That's her plan now?" I ask. 

"Only part of it. She did want to talk to her Mum. Find me interesting?" 

"Yep, but my heart is on Hermione. She's fascinating." 

"Ron, I wanted to ask you, how honest is Harry? I mean, I trust him, but sometimes it's like he's not telling me everything." 

"Hmm, depends on what it's about. Usually, he's honest." 

"Emotions? How much?" 

"There he usually keeps a tight lid. What he's admitting to you is probably a small fraction of the truth. He's probably told you that he loves you, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Then he loves you many more times than he'll admit to. Probably the same about any emotion." 

"Why the deception?" 

"Gia, it's him. He's had many painful experiences. You're helping him in some way." 

"I am?" 

"Yeps I don't know how. While Harry loves you, he also needs you." 

"Thanks." 

When the dance ends, Harry motions for me to come aside with him. 

"What was that about?" Harry demands with a mean look. 

I reply, "Nothing serious, we talked. Harry, we're best friends, which means that you can trust me with your girlfriend. She's not my type, but she is yours. Go dance with her." 

Either Harry realizes that I'm right or that he should dance. He walks over to Gia and they dance. 

I look around and can feel the floor really swaying. Dudley is dancing with some really drunk girl that I don't recognize. I didn't realize that a killer whale could shake concrete that much. While some dancers notice, most don't care. 

I wander about a bit. Some pretty girls seem interested in me. One particular girl, Charlotte takes to me. We dance a bit. 

"Where are you from" she asks. 

"Catchpole. But I'm attending a boarding school." 

"What school?" 

I use Hermione's line and say, "St. Mary's. It's in Scotland. I'm visiting a friend's for the holiday." 

"Is it interesting? Get into trouble?" 

"Yep, very interesting. I've broken most of the rulebook at some point." 

"A troublemaker. Must be interesting. What do you learn there?" 

"Usual things. A bit of zoology, history, botany, those sort things." 

"Do you make many friends there?" 

"Some including my girlfriend Hermione." 

"You've got a girlfriend? Hermione of all people?" she asks. She looks very alarmed. 

"Yes, but she couldn't come tonight. Don't let that spoil our fun." 

She laughs, "You like to live dangerously." 

"Yep, risked my neck numerous times. Of course, stealing the family car and driving it to school wasn't a bright idea." 

"You drove a car there? Didn't the police catch you?" 

"The teachers were furious after we crashed into a tree on the grounds. We didn't use the motorways. Harry and I were nearly expelled for it, but fortunately the Headmaster seems to be a fan of us." 

"Crashing a car on the grounds? Why'd you drive there? Wouldn't your parents take you or something?" 

"Normally we take the train. But Harry and I panicked when we missed the train, so we stole my parents' car and drove it. We were starting our second year and so worried about not being able to show up." 

"Whose Harry?" 

"My best friend. We met on the train at the beginning of our first year. We've been friends ever since." 

She points out Dudley and says, "Look at that pig. Didn't realize they came in that size. From his attire, he must go to Smeltings. It's across the street from my public school." 

"Harry says he's more like a killer whale. Lost the pig-in-a-wig title years ago. That's Harry's overweight cousin, Dudley." 

"Dudley, sounds boring. Seems to only attract really drunk girls." 

I chuckle. "About right. His dad is big as well, but somehow managed to find Harry's aunt. Maybe there's somebody who likes fat guys. You know, get more pounds of boyfriend or something." 

"Not me, that's for sure. Most girls are included." 

"He only has to find one who likes him. Guess he's looking at nightclubs. Wonder how many he'll need to visit before he finds that girl." 

Charlotte says, "Dunno. It'll be a expensive catch, that's for sure." 

Dudley seems to wander off a bit disappointed. Harry and Gia wander over to us. 

"Having fun Ron?" asks Harry. 

"Yep, this is Charlotte." I say. 

Charlotte says, "Hi! Oh, hello Gia. Is this your boyfriend you've been talking about?" 

Gia replies, "Yes, this is Harry." 

"It's probably about time Gia and I take off." says Harry. 

"Charlotte, I hope you had fun tonight, nice meeting you." I say. 

"Nice meeting you. Your girlfriend is lucky." she says. 

Charlotte gives me a hug. 

*** * *  Smeltings and Snakes  * * * **

Harry, Gia, and Ron take off and leave the Flaming Blue. Snuffles is a fair distance behind us. 

Harry asks, "Have a nice evening Ron?" 

Ron replies, "Yes, much dancing. Can't believe Dudley was there." 

Harry replies, "What are you going to tell Hermione?" 

Ron says, "That's between me and her. Besides, I can like other girls without it affecting my passions for Hermione." 

Harry says, "Yeah, let's see you smooth this one over." 

Gia says, "It's perfectly fine for Ron to dance with other girls. Hermione won't care." 

Harry asks, "So I could've danced with Charlotte and you wouldn't have a problem?" 

Gia says, "Harry, I trust you to manage yourself. I don't own you. If you want to be nice to other girls, I don't have a problem with it." 

They stop talking. Voices come from around the corner. 

"A Muggle, we can scare him first." says Macnair Jr. 

"But what should we do?" asks Brooks Jr.. 

Macnair says, "I know." 

They round the corner to find Dudley facing the pair. 

Brooks says, "Oh great, three more!" 

Macnair points a wand and shouts "_Mamba Serpensortia_!" 

A mamba snake, among the world's most deadly, erupts from the wand and heads toward Dudley, quickly closing the distance. 

Harry, sees this. To Macnair's surprise, Harry approaches the snake. He speaks Parseltongue to the snake. The snake subsides but then heads toward Ron. Ron grabs his wand and magic the snake away. Harry and Ron advance to a very stunned pair of teenage wizards. 

Ron says to the pair, "How dare you! Revealing yourself to a Muggle and violating the decree against underage Wizardry." 

Harry warns, "You will not cross our paths again." 

The pair seem to retreat. 

Brooks says, "Don't turn your back to us, we might kill you." 

Harry says, "Voldemort tried, do you think you can do better?" 

Ron says to Macnair and Brooks, "You two will leave us." They retreat. 

Harry turns his attention to Dudley. 

He says, "Dudley, are you alright? Did they harm you? Where's Piers?" 

Dudley seemed too afraid to talk. 

Ron says, "Dudley, we are not going to harm you. We're going to escort you back to Smeltings and ensure you get there safely." 

Snuffles catches up and this seems to calm Dudley somehow. Snuffles seems to be trying to get Dudley to pet him. 

Dudley says, "Piers Piers, went went to take a girl home. Me safe. You come." Dudley clearly didn't like the thought of this. 

They walk along. Ron asks, "Dudley, any luck with the ladies?" 

Dudley says, "Yeah, a number danced with me. Can't remember their names." 

"Any sober?" asks Harry. 

"I should pound you flat for that." says Dudley. 

"How would you explain that to Sirius?" asks Harry. 

"He's not around to catch me." says Dudley. 

"Are you sure? He be might following us." says Harry. Snuffles growls at this. 

"Potter, didn't know you had a dog in addition to that stupid owl. Mum and Dad will never let you bring him into their house." says Dudley. 

Harry says, "This is Snuffles. He is very protective of me. I never intend to return to that house if I can avoid it." Harry turns to Gia and says, "Summer holiday take me might you in?" 

"Yes." says Gia. 

They arrive at Smeltings. Ron tells Dudley flatly, "Dudley, you could stand to lose some weight. You might attract more girls if you do." 

Dudley didn't want to hear this and quickly sneaks back into the school. 

*** * *  Harry Staggers  * * * **

We walk along, away from the schools. I say to Harry, "Smeltings must not have much discipline. Hearing a killer whale thrash about should be easy." 

Harry snickers. "Maybe they're wannabes all killer whale. Can't tell the difference going to the bathroom between one escaping and one." 

We laugh. Harry is stumbling. Guess with that incident, I didn't realize how drunk he's gotten. That alcohol's is taking its affect. 

"Harry, you're drunk. I'll give you a lift." I say. 

Harry says, "Ron, loved me like didn't this know you. Got should let a girlfriend you I've already know." 

Harry is stumbling. He must be using magic to stand. There's no other way. I know I've got a slight buzz, but he seems much worse. 

I say, "Harry, you can hardly walk. You need a lift. How many did he drink, Gia?" 

She replies, "Oh, dunno. After two or three, the drinks just seemed to keep on coming to him." 

Harry protests, "Fine me am. Drunk not as I am you think." 

Harry drops his pants and briefs. He pees over the bench at this bus stop. He manages to pull the briefs up. He is still peeing. He walks forward, trips and stumbles. He keeps walking and peeing his briefs. He leaves his pants behind. Snuffles picks up the pants. Harry stumbles into me. I remove his wand and place it next to mine. Snuffles catches up to me me and seems to agree. 

Harry says, "Play with wand my wanna?" 

I say, "Gia, perhaps we should switch tonight. You can sleep with Hermione." 

Harry says, "What? Myself handle I can." 

Harry stumbles and walks along, pee is dripping from his briefs. He pukes over the adjacent fire hydrant. 

Harry says, ""Warm bit, thin are pants yours." 

Gia grabs Harry's cell phone. It's in the jacket she's now carrying. She punches in some numbers. She says, "Dad? ... I'm alright. Just let you know I'm going to stay at Hermione's tonight. ... You're Welcome, night." 

Gia punches in some more numbers and says, "Hermione? ... We're coming home. ... Very interesting. ... Say, can you keep your parents out of the way when we come back? ... When you see us, you'll know why. ... Let's just say a certain somebody had too much to drink. ... See ya." 

Harry says, "Drink me. many not." 

Harry continues to stumble along slowly. He pees and pukes on everything along the way. He covers phone booths, hedges, walls, and other things including my feet. 

We arrive at the Grangers. Harry seems to have stopped peeing. Hermione was waiting for us outside. She's got a jacket over her nice swimsuit. She comes over. 

"Interesting, see what you mean." says Hermione. 

I say, "Hermione, Gia is not sleeping with him tonight, I won't permit it. I'm going to watch him." 

Harry says, "That far didn't realize want you. Hermione what about?" 

We start dragging Harry in and upstairs. 

Hermione asks, "Does he need to use the bathroom first?" 

I say, "Probably not, he took care of that all the way here." 

Hermione says, "I don't want to know." 

Gia says, "I still want to stay with him tonight." 

I say, "No. He's really too drunk to risk that with you. Gia, he'd be out of control for you. He'll likely do something we'll regret. I'm staying in here tonight, I can manage him." 

Hermione and Gia both kiss me. They head toward Hermione's room. I close the door. 

Harry's clothes mysteriously vanish and he collapses onto his bed. I strip I strip to my T-shirt and underwear. I turn off the Muggle switch to the lights. Harry seems to be magically playing with the lights. I climb into the bed and am next to Harry. 

He says, "Gia clothes remove." He seems to have magicked my T-shirt and underwear off. 

Harry says, "Gia, I love you. Want some?" After an hour or two, fall asleep. 


	6. Truths and Passions

*** * *  Forgiveness  * * * **

The next morning Ron and Harry awake. Harry is on top of Ron. Harry's head is on Ron's chest. 

Harry stirs and asks, "Gia? ... Ron, you're here?" 

Ron replies, "Harry, Gia is with Hermione. Remember last night at all?" 

Harry complains, "Ohh, my head. Vaguely, went to a nightclub. Came back here, why do I remember a snake?" 

Ron says, "So far, so good." 

Harry says, "Played with Gia in bed. Blimey, did I fuck her? Why are you here?" 

Ron replies, "You were super drunk. I didn't let you sleep with Gia. You though I was Gia. You did try to fuck me and you fell asleep after your orgasm." 

Harry's eyes go very wide. He looks into Ron's eyes. He says, "I'm so very sorry." 

Ron says, "You can't get me pregnant. Gia would have been harmed. Forget about it." 

"What? I got to apologize." 

"You don't have to. Forget it Harry." 

"Thanks Ron, I owe you." 

"Harry, I don't keep score." 

Harry smiles and gets up. He grabs his underwear from yesterday. He smells them. 

Harry says, "Hope I have some clean ones, these seem to reek." 

"You peed over everything on the way back. Your underwear was dripping." 

"I don't want to know. Where are my pants?" 

"Snuffles still has them I think. You didn't need them." 

"What's with the snake and a killer whale?" 

"Junior Death Eaters attacked Dudley with a snake. We stopped it." 

"Dudley? What's he go to do with anything? He's at Smeltings remember?" 

"Which isn't too far from the Flaming Blue. He was there." 

Hermione enters the room in a tank top and underwear. 

She says, "Glad to see that you two are up. Have a fun night?" 

Ron protests, "Hermione, we're not wearing anything!" 

Hermione says, "Harry, finding any clean underwear? Those soggy ones didn't leave much to the imagination." 

She hands underwear and a T-shirt to Ron. She says, "Figured you might need these Ron." 

Ron says, "Thanks." 

Ron grabs her and pulls her onto the bed. 

"Ack!" she says. 

"Gotta have a bit of fun. Won't suggest flashing your breasts at Harry." 

"You prat!" she says, "How was Charlotte?" 

She could see that I was in a bit of a bind. 

After some quick thinking, I reply. "Okay, she'd make a nice friend if I saw her again." 

Seeing the look of Hermione's, I add, "Hermione, it should be fine for me to talk and be friendly to other people even if they happen to be girls. It doesn't distract me from you." 

She says, "Then you don't mind if I do this." 

Harry, still naked, looks at Hermione. Hermione removes her tank top and lets Harry see her naked boobs. Harry gets horny. She says to Ron, "Don't mind, do you Ron?" 

Ron says, "With Harry, no. As you can see, he does find you attractive. His passions are with Gia." 

Hermione asks, "Are you certain?" 

Ron says, "From what I experienced last night, Harry loves Gia. I also trust you and know that you won't be distracted. You find Harry attractive, cute, and handsome. However, I'm the center of your passions." 

Ron smiles at her. Hermione seems to agree. 

Harry is surprised. He manages to get dressed quickly. 

Ron puts on the underwear and T-shirt. He opens the door. Hermione and Ron exit. Snuffles dashes into the room with Harry's pants from last night. Harry closes the door. 

*** * *  Boy and Girl  * * * **

Hermione and Ron enter Ron's guest bedroom. Ron closes the door. 

Ron says, "I will meet other pretty girls from time to time. Don't worry about it, you are my heart." 

Hermione says, "How can I be sure?" 

Ron says, "We care for each other deeply. We care for and protect each other. We're the best of friends. We make up after a fight. When we're separated, we miss each other. We're best friends to Harry and now Gia. I know you are the right one for me." 

Hermione hugs Ron a bit. 

Ron says, "I do not own you. You allow me to be in your presence. Same for me to you. I love you and I want us to stay loyal forever." 

Hermione looks at several pairs of pants on the bed. She picks up a pair and hands them to Ron. Ron puts them on. 

Hermione says, "Gia mentioned something about a snake." 

Ron says, "Yeah. Some Junior Death Eaters tried to make fun of Dudley. They conjured up a mamba snake to attack Dudley. Harry and I managed the snake. We scared them a bit." 

"Who were these people?" 

"Macnair Jr. and Brooks Jr, they're going to Durmstrang. I didn't realize you lived so close to Smeltings." 

"Funny, so you two save his pathetic cousin?" 

"Yes. Dudley didn't seem grateful, although we escorted him back to Smeltings." 

"After that?" 

"By then Harry's intoxication caught up with him. I hope that pee trail dries up before the police see it. They could track us to here." 

"That bad? Funny." 

"Gia put a stop to his drinks by making Harry leave. Apparently Harry started levitating the drinks to him. Several Muggles left under the impression that they were drunk themselves." 

"A drunk Harry, with his magic, that's very dangerous." 

"Yes, that's why I didn't let Gia sleep with him. He would have ruined the relationship." 

"Bet Harry was a bit surprised this morning." 

Ron says, "That's for sure. Let's get some breakfast. I'm starving." 

Ron hands her a shirt and pants. She realizes she needs dressing and puts on the clothes. 

They exit the room and head downstairs. 

*** * *  Flapjacks  * * * **

Sirius is cooking breakfast for us, flapjacks. Harry is preoccupied with Gia in the living room. Hermione sits down at the table and begins reading some book. Ron approaches Sirius. 

Ron says, "Sirius." 

"What Ron?" 

"Thanks. There have been many times where you could've stopped us but didn't." 

Sirius says, "When I tag along, I use a different standard. I'll growl when you're being naughty. However, I won't interfere unless it is dangerous." 

Ron says, "Thanks." 

Sirius says, "You and Harry handled that snake pretty well. The shear size of Harry's cousin. I see why he needs that diet." 

Ron replies, "One push and he'll keep rolling." 

Sirius chuckles. He then says, "Ron, I'm glad that Harry has a friend like you. Whatever else may happen, you two will cherish your friendship. I certainly cherish James'." 

Ron asks, "Great, can you teach us to become Animagus?" 

Sirius says, "No, I will not teach. When you're ready to transform, I'll help." 

Ron pleads a bit, "Please? Harry would like to." 

Sirius says, "You must learn the basics yourself. I give you the name of a good book to start with. Don't expect it to be quick. It takes some time and there are more important things to worry about this holiday." 

Sirius flips the flapjacks. 

Ron says, "Yeah, still getting the book first would be useful." 

Sirius changes the subject and asks, "Enjoying Hermione? Love her?" 

Ron replies, "Yes and Yes. I want her for the rest of my life." 

Hermione darts Ron a funny look. 

Sirius says, "Good. Well, the flapjacks are done." 

Sirius brings the flapjacks and other dishes to the dining table. Sirius watches in amazement as the flapjacks were devoured in about a minute. 

Hermione then notices what she ate. She says, "Argh. I'm supposed to be vegetarian." 

Sirius says, "Hermione, you're not supposed to be anything. Besides, they were vegetarian flapjacks. No eggs and no milk." 

Hermione is relieved. Ron isn't. 

Ron exclaims, "Vegetarian flapjacks?" 

Sirius says, "Yes. Try that bacon." 

Ron and Harry split the bacon strips from a plate. 

Sirius cleans up and the teens move over to the cluttered kitchen table. Hermione continues reading her book. Ron works on the Herbology essay. 

Harry gets out his _Monster Book of Monsters_. He lets it attempt a bite at Gia. 

Gia exclaims, "What the?" 

Ron sees this and says, "Oh, that's Hagrid's favorite book." 

Harry says, "For our Care of Magical Creatures class. The book bites unless..." Harry runs his finger down the spine, the book falls open. 

Gia chuckles and says, "That'd be useful for my locker at school. Keep people from snooping." 

Ron says, "It'd eat all your other books. Try explaining a biting book to your Headmaster." 

They continue with their essays. Harry writes out a nice short one for Hagrid. Harry finishes the essay about one. 

Harry says, "I've got an errand to run. Gia, I'll be back in several hours. Hermione, I'll use your fireplace." 

Harry fondles Gia a bit. He runs his fingers all over Gia's fingers. He kisses her. Harry grabs his backpack and gets up. 

Ron says, "Harry, I'm coming too." 

Ron grabs his backpack and accompanies Harry to the fireplace. They step into it. They shout "Leaky Cauldron!" They vanish. 

Gia says, "What the?" 

Hermione says, "Floo Network. They're headed for Diagon Alley, a shopping mall for Wizards." 

Gia asks, "Couldn't I come?" 

"Not without adding hours to the errand. You can't travel on the Floo Network because you're a Muggle." 

"Dang. Can't you find a way?" 

"Not that I'm aware of." 

"So, you saw Harry naked this morning? I haven't even seen that yet." 

"Unintentionally, yes. Now that I've seen him naked, he'll probably feel compelled to show you." 

"I'm not going to force him." 

"No, but Ron and Harry will probably want to synchronize with us. You know, take similar steps around the same time." 

"Why?" 

"It's them. They seem to like sharing. If one gets too far ahead, they'll feel like they've left the other behind." 

"Did you show Harry your naked boobs?" 

"I was teasing Ron, but yes. Seems like I've committed you." 

"Was he attracted by them?" 

"A bit, yes. To Harry and Ron, we're both attractive. So, they get a bit horny if either of us are naked. Harry's passions lie with you. Ron said Harry demonstrated that last night." 

"What happened?" 

"Being super drunk, Harry mistook Ron for you. He thought he was fucking you." 

"Uh, that would have been a bit early for me." 

"Ron knew that so he bore Harry's urges to spare your relationship." 

"I'll have to thank him. Interesting duo you found." 

"They are good friends and good collaborators. So, be careful." 

"Collaborators? How?" 

Hermione says, "Dunno how they do it. I mean, an opportunity suddenly arises and they respond in a coordinated fashion. They like, think the same." 

Gia says, "So, how serious is Harry? Like, this wonderful boyfriend pops into my life. I occasionally need to pinch myself." 

"Gia, I think he's very serious. He doesn't yet realize it, but he is." 

"Since he's a Wizard, could he be doing something?" 

"Is he capable, yes. Would he, no. Did he mention the real story behind his scar?" 

"Yes, the attempted murder." 

"Harry is very well known because of it. I can grab books and articles out of the library if you want to read about him." 

"Articles? Books? At our age?" 

"Yes. Every witch knows his story. If he were date a witch, he would not know if the love is genuine. He knows that you fell in love with him, not his story." 

"So, some love trick would..." 

"Would leave him questioning the authenticity of the love. To Harry, it's very important that love be true. If he wanted false love, there's plenty already for the taking." 

"So if I were a witch like you..." 

"He would not take because he would not be certain." 

"Funny. It almost seems he wants me ignorant." 

"No, he liked you because you had no preconceptions about him. As a Muggle, you don't know his story." 

"You and Ron?" 

"Same thing actually. Ron is an ordinary wizard though, so it's not like I had a story to fight." 

"Are you attracted by Harry?" 

"A bit. I once had a crush on him and his story. I now want Ron. Let's agree not to fight over them." 

Gia says, "Sure." 

*** * *  Errands of Diagon Alley  * * * **

Harry and Ron emerge into the Leaky Cauldron. They dash for the back courtyard. Harry taps on the bricks and the passage opens. They enter the Diagon Alley. 

They replenish their parchment and ink supplies from the stationary shop. This store is cheaper than the Hogwarts student store. 

They walk along. They see the new Dark Arts shop, _Fun and Power_. A book called _Curses in Six Easy Steps_ is displayed. 

They enter enter Flourish and Blott's bookshop. 

Ron asks, "Take it there's something you want. I'm looking for a book too." 

Harry replies, "Yes, but I won't know it until I see it." 

Ron scans for a while. After an hour, Harry emerges with _The Romantic Wizard_ and _Useful Storage_. Ron sees these. 

Ron says, "I'm getting _Zoology: A Boring Guide_ and _Apparation Theory_." 

They head to the clerk to pay. 

The clerk sees _Apparation Theory_ and asks, "Aren't you a bit young for this?" 

Ron replies, "It's for my seventh year brothers. Somehow, they managed to destroy their copies." 

The clerk proceeds with the checkout. Ron pays. 

Harry places his books down. The clerk rings up the purchases. Harry pays. 

The clerk says, "Thank you. Good luck with her." 

They walk over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and order a couple of sundaes. Harry starts reading his _The Romantic Wizard_. 

Ron says, "Guess you really are serious." 

Harry says, "Yes, this has a couple of ideas to spice things up. Didn't realize that you were interested in that subject." 

Ron says, "A recommendation, I'll read the book later." 

Harry scans the book. He exclaims, "Bingo! Quite useful, let you read it later." Harry closes his book and puts it into his pack. 

They finish the ice cream and get up. 

Ron asks, "Where to next?" 

Harry says, "Someplace else. Follow." 

They head back into Leaky Cauldron and dash for the other door. 

Before they can reach it, Ton the barkeeper spots them. He says, "Nice of you to stop by Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Everybody turns to them. 

Harry waves back and replies, "Nice afternoon Tom." They exit to the disappointments of the patrons who wanted Harry to stay. 

Ron asks, "Where to? Need I ask?" 

Harry replies, "Jewelers actually. I want something for Gia." 

*** * *  Harry's Real Errand  * * * **

They walk for what about a mile and find a decent small jewelers shop. They enter. 

The proprietor asks, "May I help you? Name is Terrance Smith." 

Harry says, "Mr. Smith, I'm looking for a ring for a girlfriend. Something simple." 

Smith says, "Well, we have an assortment of rings for your lucky lady. First, you'll need the size of her finger." 

Smith hands Harry a sizing grid. 

Harry says, "I played with her finger earlier to get a good estimate." 

Smith says, "We have a one year guarantee plus a lifetime warranty. This allows you to surprise her and exchange if the size isn't quite right." 

Harry says, "This will take a while." 

Smith returns to a project on his desk. 

Harry turns to Ron. Harry's back is toward Smith. Harry exposes his wand tip and produces a replica of Gia's ring finger. Progressively, Harry checks each size. They settle on a couple of good candidates. 

Harry tries his own finger. He says, "Well, gotta know what tolerance is comfortable." 

Ron studies this and says, "Certainly." 

Smith overhears this and says, "Sirs, you want the fit to be snug. Rings loosen up a bit once you put them on. Anything looser will slip off." 

Ron says, "Thanks." 

Harry proceeds with the finger replica and settles on a size. Harry secures his wand. 

Harry whispers, "Don't worry, that book says so long as it's close, it'll fit. Hey, why not size up your finger?" 

Ron says, "Sure." His finger is getting tangled as he tries them. Finally, he settles on a snug one. 

Harry steps back to the counter with the sizing grid. He places the grid onto the counter. Harry says, "Mr. Smith, size T is the closest, so what's a good selection?" 

Mr. Smith asks, "Ahh, anxious are we?" He reminisces, "I still remember my youth, I had the hots for the misses." 

Ron asks, "Do you still have the hots?" 

Mr. Smith says, "You said you wanted a girlfriend ring. I assume you're want to show deep interest but not force a commitment." 

Harry says, "Yes. I don't want it easy to misplace or lose. A ring seems best." 

Smith asks, "Did you think about a bracelet?" 

Harry says, "No. A bracelet seems a bit too flashy. A ring seems better." 

Smith says, "I understand. Let's see, while I have a wide selection of rings, these over here might be to your liking." 

Smith motions them over to a selection of rings of various makes and models. 

Smith asks, "What's her hair color? Eyes? Skin?" 

Harry says, "Blond hair, blue eyes, light skin." 

Smith says, "Nice. So, first we need to select the metal of the ring. We carry many types. Gold, Silver, Bronze, and Platinum are the main ones. I'd suggest the Gold. Silver and Platinum would stand out, and the Bronze looks a bit cheap. Of course, my quality is very good." 

Harry thinks for a moment. "Gold" he says. 

Mr Smith lets Harry handle a couple of these. Harry scrutinizes them. 

Smith says, "That's 20 carat. Quite fine." 

One catches Harry's eye. He picks it up and marvels at it's whitish gold color. 

Smith says, "Pure gold makes for poor rings, thus there is always another metal present. That one is 18 caret with the other metal being Platinum." 

"This looks to be size T." says Harry. 

Smith says, "Yes it is. I can add an engraving should you wish to." 

Harry asks Ron, "What do you think Ron?" 

Ron says, "Quite nice. Going to add your names or something?" 

Smith says, "That's an occasional request. Names are usually the wisest choice. Should it ever become a problem, engravings can be altered or effectively removed." 

Harry says, "I like it and I'll take it." He scribbles down, _Gia and Harry_. He asks, "Can you engrave this?" 

Smith says, "Certainly, takes a couple of minutes." 

Smith walks over to a machine. Harry and Ron watch him engrave the ring. Several minutes later, Smith walks back over. Harry inspects the engraving. 

Smith says, "You'll want a case. Let's see, blue eyes and yours are green. So how about a turquoise case?" 

Smith pulls out a green case, a blue case, and the turquoise case. He says, "I've got other colors as well." 

Harry studies for a moment. He says, "Blue seems a bit better. Reminds me of her eyes." 

Ron asks, "Are you sure? Mum usually thinks you look better in green." 

Smith asks, "Is she going to see the case?" 

Harry says, "Likely." 

Smith says, "Might I suggest the green case, it'll match with what she sees." 

Harry likes this. He says, "Okay, green it is." 

Smith says, "Alright, now if you're happy with that, the total will come to seventy five pounds." 

Harry grabs his wallet and pulls out a Gringotts debit card. The goblin on the card winks at Harry. Mr. Smith doesn't seem alarmed by this. Harry says, "I'm certain." 

Mr. Smith is satisfied. He says, "Thank you. Good luck with your girlfriend." 

They exit the shop. 

*** * *  Stocking up  * * * **

They head back to the Leaky Cauldron. 

Harry turns to Ron and says, "Ron, I know you hate it when I flash money..." 

Ron cuts him off and says, "Harry, in this case, I support you." 

Harry is a bit surprised and asks, "You do?" 

"Harry, I want you to have a girlfriend. However, isn't it a bit soon for a ring?" 

"It is pushing a bit. However, I want to give a key to her. You know, the Wizard key." 

"Wizard key?" 

"I want her to see what I see. For that, I can enchant the ring as a key. It'll allow her to thwart anti-Muggle devices." 

"Are you absolutely certain about this?" 

"Yes. Why?" 

"Telling her about magic is one thing. This is a bigger step. That's all. I want to make sure you knew what you're doing." 

"So back to Hermione's via the Leaky Cauldron?" 

"Um .. we'll detour first to the Burrow and visit your Mum for a short while. Keep knowledge of our whereabouts a bit concealed." 

"Sure. Don't show Mum those books. The romance book is as much as we should dare." 

"Lets pick up some Butterbeer for the girls. It'll hide the books." 

"So, when did you get that debit card?" 

"While you were in the bookshop. I went to Gringotts for a short while. This is a more convenient way with Muggle money." 

"Why did they push it?" 

"They get a commission from the retailers. With this, I can buy things without worrying about exchanging Muggle money. The retailer pays the fees so it doesn't cost me anything to use it." 

"Won't the Muggles notice the Goblin on it?" 

"Unless they're a Wizard, no. They see a normal card. I see the goblin to confirm the purchase. Great anti-fraud measures." 

Ron chuckles for a moment. Ron says, "So, were you serious about the summer travel?" 

"Certainly yes. It's a nice idea." 

"Won't that be expensive?" 

"We'll find a way to make it work, but don't expect five star hotels. There are ways we can do it cheaply. We can have a wonderful time." 

Ron asks, "I assume you don't plan on returning to the Dursleys." 

"Not while I'm alive. Are you interested in a trip?" 

"Yes." 

"We can work the details out later." 

They enter the Leaky Cauldron. 

Harry places some sickles onto the bar. Harry says, "Tom, can we have seven Butterbeers to go? It'll be a couple of hours until we drink them." 

Tom says, "Certainly Mr. Potter." Tom hands Harry the bottled Butterbeers and makes change. Ron places them into Harry's backpack. 

"Thanks." says Ron. 

Harry says, "Ron, there's one more thing, nearly forgot." 

"Sure." 

Harry and Ron enter Diagon Alley and head to Gambol and Japes, the joke shop. They enter and find George and Fred there. 

"Stocking up?" asks Fred. 

Harry says, "Yes. Without Hogsmeade, my supplies are getting low." 

"Any luck little brother?" asks George. 

"Where's Mum?" Ron asks. 

"Home. She'll never know." says Fred. 

Ron says, "Aww, blackmail material. Have you been enjoying the holiday?" 

George says, "With Mum pregnant, it's a nightmare! Constantly grumpy and not feeling well. Should have stayed at Hogwarts, or gone to Lee's. You?" 

Ron says, "Well, we're going to visit Mum after this, tell you there." 

Finally, Ron buys a small assortment of items. Harry grabbed quite a bit more. Harry and Ron stash these into their packs. 

Ron asks, "Are you done with your shopping today, Fred?" 

Fred says, "Our business has been taken care of today. We can use the fireplace here if you two don't mind." 

"Sure." says Harry. 

Fred, George, Harry, and Ron enter the fireplace with a "The Burrow!" 

*** * *  Chat  * * * **

We emerge from the fireplace in the familiar kitchen. Fred and George quickly head for their room. I see Mum. 

I say, "Hi Mum! Harry and I thought we'd visit for a short while." 

She comes over and gives Harry a hug. Then she hugs me. She says, "Nice to see that you actually think about me Ron. How has your holiday been?" 

"It's been fun!" I say. George and Fred come down, they realize I've tamed Mum a bit. 

I warn, "George, Fred, better not do anything to me. I might jinx you!" 

Mum sys, "Ronald Weasley, you know you're not supposed to do magic away from Hogwarts! They'd expel you." 

I say, "No they won't. Harry and I have been exempted for the holiday from that." 

Fred and George look murderously at me. I whisper to Mum, "I was joking about the jinxes, but they don't know that." She seems to supportive of this. 

Mum asks, "Care for some tea?" 

"Sure" we say. We sit down at the table and talk. 

Mum says, "So, what's been happening? Dad's been called out several times, he says he's bumped into the two of you." 

Fred and George look surprised by this. 

Harry says, "Well, start with Saturday. You know the Malfoys. Anyways, their son, Draco, attempted his first Muggle Killing. This was at the house across the street from where I was sleeping. Snuffles woke me." 

"Mum, you know Snuffles, that black dog." I say. 

Harry explains him creeping outside, stunning Draco and summing Dad. He then describes the subsequent Death Eaters coming along and their conversation. Fred, George, and Mum seem stunned by this. 

"According to his girlfriend, Harry did this in his underwear." I add to Harry's embarrassment. Harry's ears turn a shade of pink. 

"You nabbed Malfoy in your underwear?" asks George with wide excited eyes. 

Harry says, "Yes, but you will *not* spread this story around. If Malfoy learns that I nabbed him, then they will know where I was and it'd endanger others. Also, it'd endanger your pool George." 

"Pool?" asks Mum. 

"Harry says, "Yes. They've got a pool at Hogwarts about the identity of my girlfriend." 

"Boys!" she starts flashing her eyes. 

Harry says, "Let them continue, I like it. It helps with our safety." 

Mum says, "A betting pool as a security measure? That's a new one." 

I say, "Mum, Harry and I are at the top of the Death Eater hit-list. When they find out her identity, it puts her, Harry, Hermione, and myself in danger. This pool is keeping everybody guessing." 

Mum says, "You can't be serious." 

Harry says, "Yes we are. That is one of the reasons why we stopped here. We were in Diagon Alley browsing the bookshop and restocking on supplies like parchment. By coming here, we obscure our true location a bit." 

I can still see the look of concern. 

I say, "Mum, we can manage ourselves quite well. Snuffles is helping with the protection. You heard about the Muggle attacks two nights ago." 

Harry is glancing at yesterday's Daily Prophet article. He says, "It says here that eleven were attacked, only cinema we went to in Noigate had any survivors." 

Mum is looking mad at this. 

I say, "We held off the demeantors. If we can thwart Muggle killings and demeantor attacks?" 

She asks, "What happened at the theater?" 

I explained the fire, the demeantors waiting at the exit, the hundred or so demeantors waiting outside. Explained how the Muggle firefighters considered it suspicious and were clueless to the cause. 

Harry says, "It was a trap. They just didn't count on us being in the audience. That's why the casualty count was so low there. A couple of Muggles were kissed." 

I says, "Of course there was last night. We ran into Harry's cousin Dudley!" 

"You did, where?" she asks. 

Uh-oh, I said too much, have to word this properly. I respond, "We went to an all-ages nightclub. Anyways, there was this pair of Junior Death Eaters; Macnair Jr. and Brooks Jr. They're going to Durmstrang. At the club they were pretty good. When we left, we rounded a corner to find them cursing up a mamba snake at Dudley." 

"If I recall correctly." says Harry as I chuckle. "We dealt with the snake and escorted Dudley back to his boarding school." 

The twins wisely leave at this point. Though they seemed impressed by our story, they could read Mum. 

Mum says, "Sounds dangerous. You should stay here." 

"No, the Grangers is fine. We can manage there." I protest. 

Harry says, "Mrs. Weasley, we'll be fine. So will a bunch of Muggles because of us. Even the Grangers have noticed the increase in Muggle deaths, attributed to mysterious gas explosions." 

Mum asks, "They have? My, things are getting serious." 

I say, "We can have greater impact there than we can here Mum." 

Mum says, "Alright. Suppose you like the freedom from George and Fred." We chuckle. She mutters, "Dunno what they'll make of themselves." 

Harry says, "Yes you do. They'll bring happiness to many people. Their sense of humor is needed especially now." 

Mum says, "That joke shop is a waste of their talents." 

I protest, "No it's not. That is a very good use for their talents. They know how to make trouble and they're able to use that to benefit others." 

Mum says, "I should keep putting my foot down." 

Harry says, "No, they are really committed to this. They will succeed. Running any shop is not easy, even a joke shop. Besides, would you really want Fred to be the Minister of Magic? Perfect politician, couldn't get a straight word out of 'em." We laugh with this one. 

I say, "Mum, they want to do this. It will make them happy. It is their choice and I support them." 

Harry looks at his watch. He says, "Ron, we should think about heading back soon. Let's run up and visit your brothers first." 

Mum understands. 

*** * *  Twin Dilemma  * * * **

Harry and I head up to the twins' bedroom. We knock. Fred lets us in. 

"May I help you?" says Fred in a very formal manner. 

Harry says, "We're offering to help you. Do you have anything you want us to take to Hogwarts on your behalf? Before your Mum searches this room?" 

I blurt, "Order forms perhaps? Other items?" 

George sees the opportunity and says, "Sure. Fred, we can definitely use this, can't we?" 

Fred and George prepare a couple of packages that we stuff into our packs. They see the Butterbeer and books. 

"The drinks are for our girlfriends." says a grinning Harry. 

"So, any action yet Ron?" asks George. 

I quickly change the subject, "The Flaming Blue is only all-ages with those IDs." 

"Drink much?" asks Fred. 

I say, "Harry did. That was interesting." 

"Don't worry Harry, getting drunk makes life more interesting." says George. 

"When you start hearing about the 'stories', maybe." says Harry. 

"Glad I didn't need to use that bench Harry." I say. 

George and Fred snicker at this. 

"Harry, in his underwear, nabbing Draco. Good one." says Fred. 

Harry exchanges a glance with me. We decide we need to exit very soon. 

"So, Ron, when are you going to do it?" asks George, near me. 

He went too far, so with a glance, I curse. George starts wetting himself uncontrollably. Fred notices this. The twins notice Harry and I laughing and give chase. 

Harry and I fly down the stairs, rush past a very startled Mum, and dash into the fireplace with a "Grangers!" The twins were just inches away from grabbing us. 

*** * *  Wrath  * * * **

Harry and Ron stumble into the Granger's living room from the fireplace. They land onto the sofa. Gia and Hermione are on some nearby chairs. 

"Having fun are we?" asks Hermione. 

Molly's face appears in the fireplace. 

"That was not funny Ronald Weasley." she says. 

"Yes it was, they were badgering me." Ron protests. 

"George's pants were completely soaked, made a mess." Molly says. 

Ron asks, "My wand is still in my trunk, here. How could I? It was funny to watch, nonetheless." 

She could tell this was a half-truth. 

Hermione says, "No Ron, you left your wand on the kitchen table before you left to do whatever it was you two did." 

Ron says, "Send George my love Mum. Also, he should keep his nose out of my affairs." 

Molly is very frustrated but gives up. Her face disappears from the fireplace. 

"What did you two do?" asks Hermione. 

"Know that curse we were practicing?" Ron says. 

"Don't tell me." says Hermione. 

Harry rescues the situation. He says, "Um, we need to head upstairs to our rooms and store things." 

Hermione relents. 

Harry and I head upstairs to his bedroom. We set the items onto the bed; George and Fred's package, the bags of jokes, the Butterbeer, and the books. 

Harry picks up his 'Useful Storage' book. 

Harry says, "My trunk and backpack are a bit cramped. Your's might benefit too." 

Ron says, "You're probably right. Mine is stuffed full of books. Dunno how Hermione manages." 

Harry says, "It's about dinner time." 

Ron says, "I'll show you the Zoology book." 

Harry stashes Fred and George's packages in his trunk. The ring box and other 'supplies' are stored there as well. 

They head into Ron's guest room. Ron stashes his 'supplies' and other book as well. Ron lets Harry scan _Zoology: A Boring Guide_. 

Harry says, "You bought this? It's absolutely boring." 

Ron grabs the book and reopens it. He hands it back to Harry. 

Ron says, "Recommended by Sirius. This has security measures to keep it from prying eyes." 

Harry says, "Very interesting. Suppose we'll need Hermione's help." 

Ron says, "Yes, very likely." 

They go downstairs with the Butterbeer and the Zoology book. 

*** * *  Books  * * * **

Linda is fixing dinner. She says, "Hello boys. Have a fun day?" 

Harry replies, "Yep. That looks good." 

She says, "Thanks. It's grilled Tuna steaks, and grilled tofu for Hermione. you have some drinks already." 

Harry sets the Butterbeers onto the counter. He says, "Yes. They'll go good with desert." 

They head into the living room. Ron places the _Zoology: A Boring Guide_ onto the table. Hermione picks it up and starts reading. 

Disgusted, she says, "Twenty pages on the earthworm! I may be a bookworm, but this is absolutely uninteresting. Why'd you get it Ron?" 

Harry is chuckling. 

Ron says, "It's absolutely interesting." He grabs the book and starts reading it with interest. He comments, "Though I agree, the earthworms are boring." 

"And you're reading this, why?" she asks. 

Ron hands her the already opened book. Her jaw drops. 

She says, "Okay, this is interesting. Where are the earthworms?" 

Ron says, "Security feature. Right now, it's coded to my hand print. If anyone else picks this up, they'll get the earthworms." 

"Good find. I assume Snuffles gave you the reference." she says. 

Ron says, "Yes. Later, I'll recode the security to recognize all of our hands as well. Makes for interesting research." 

Hermione asks, "So why was you Mum upset?" 

Harry says, "We stopped by the Burrow on our way back. Since Diagon Alley is a bit public, we didn't want to return straight here in case somebody listened." 

Ron says, "Anyways, we were talking with George and Fred." He explains; George taking the questions too far with regards to her; he explains the Wandless jinx. 

Hermione says, "So, you cursed George to wet himself in my defense? Guess they'll be giving you more space now." Harry snickers. 

Finally, dinner is ready. They eat. 

After that, it's desert. Gia, Linda, and Charles try the Butterbeer. 

Gia says, "That tastes good." 

Hermione says, "Very Low alcohol content, so it's hard to get drunk from it." 

Charles asks, "Where do you pick this stuff up? I'd like a supply." 

Harry replies, "Leaky Cauldron in London or the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade." 

Linda says, "In other words, Wizard places?" 

Ron says, "Yes." 

*** * *  Ring  * * * **

Late that evening, Harry and I head for my room at the my house. Harry undresses to his underwear. We sit on the bed on our knees facing each other. He looks me in the eyes. 

He says, "Gia. I love you. Love you with all my heart. I know you do to." How sweet. 

To my astonishment, he pulls out a small case. 

"What's this?" I ask. 

"A gift." he says. 

He opens the case and I see. I don't believe it. A ring! He's pushing this a bit fast I admit to myself. He realizes this apparently. 

He says, "It's a girlfriend ring and a key." I'm relieved a bit. He explains, "Certain areas of the Wizarding community are normally hidden from you. I've magicked this ring into a key for you. It allows you to see what I see." 

I ask, "Which means?" 

He says, "This means that Hogwarts will be a beautiful castle. You can get onto platform 9 3/4 at King's Cross. Enter Diagon Alley. And share everything I have." 

I say "Thanks. I love you too." I put the solid ring on. I feel the ring adjusting itself to a perfect fit. 

He smiles. He places the case onto the stand with his wand. He hugs me and I let him pull me onto the bed on top of him. We kiss. I can feel him getting a boner under his briefs. I don't mind. 

Our mouths connect at an angle. He lets my tongue venture into his. I explore with it. He's trembling with excitement and I can tell he's aroused. My hands travel down his back and into his underwear. I remove his briefs. 

His hands crawl up my sides and onto my bra. I remove my tongue to whisper, "Remove it." My tongue resumes. I massage him. He's aware of a mess. He uses his briefs to wipe it up. 

"orry" he breathes. 

"ohay." I breathe. 

Slowly, I work my tongue out of his mouth and start running about his lips. I slowly lick and massage along his upper lip. I progress along the edge of his nose up to his forehead. I spend a few minutes massaging his scar. 

I ask, "Having fun? I did." 

"Yes. Sorry about the mess." 

"I was trying to make it." I say. 

"You got it." He snickers. His expression of pure joy still present. 

We cuddle up. I decide to pry a bit, he seems a bit relaxed. "You introduced that killer whale Dudley last night. Didn't you stay with them for a while?" 

"Yep, after my parents were killed, I was sent to stay with them." 

"What's your bedroom like?' 

"Mostly, it was the cupboard under the stairs. That was until I started getting letters from Hogwarts. They gave me Dudley's spare small bedroom. He made a fuss over that." 

We chatted about the Dursleys for a while. He explained their medieval attitude toward magic. How they never had pictures of him. How they spoiled Dudley while scolding Harry. He talked about that wretched Aunt Marge. 

"Can't believe that they treated your birthdays so differently." I say. 

"They did." 

"I can see why you don't want to spend the summer with them." I say. 

"Each summer ends in some fiasco." 

"You were a bit buzzed last night. The offer to spend the summer with me is still valid." I say. 

"Thanks. I know I want to spend the summer with you." he says. He dozes off apparently a bit exhausted. I fall asleep. 


	7. Bowling

In the morning they wake up about nine. They dress. Harry puts on his filthy briefs, his others are at Hermione's. They look at each other a bit awkwardly. Gia says, "Harry, I enjoyed last night thoroughly, including your orgasm. But I agree, let's take it easy for a while. There's plenty of other ways to have fun and I want to explore them. I did find how deep your passions are." 

Harry replies, "You're testing me?" 

Gia says, "Not really, kinda realized it afterward. You'd go all the way if you didn't restrain yourself. Don't worry, you'll make it." 

Harry says, "Thankfully Ron restrained me when I was drunk. I probably would've forced it all the way." 

Gia says, "I'll take note, the drunk Harry stays out of bed. We'll keep you sober. Though you did seem to wash down the street, probably an improvement." 

Harry chuckles and says, "Well lets go downstairs." 

Gia says, "Harry, thanks for warning me. We're all fallible in some fashion." 

He kisses her and says, "Thanks for last night. I love sharing everything I can with you." 

Harry opens the bedroom door. They head down to the kitchen. 

*** * *  Breakfast and Discussion at the Prescotts'  * * * **

They enter the kitchen. Kevin is fixing breakfast. Snuffles is laying on a living room chair. Kevin is cooking bacon, eggs, toast, and beans. 

Kevin says, "Hi Gia. I don't have to go into work today, apparently some pipes broke and flooded the office." 

Gia says, "Thanks for fixing us breakfast." 

Kevin says, "For my daughter, no effort." 

Kevin sets out the big breakfast for me, Harry, himself, and some even for Snuffles. Snuffles comes over and starts munching. 

Kevin says, "I hope he won't mind this. Don't have dog food." 

Harry says, "Snuffles probably likes this better than what the stores call 'dog food'. A ham or a nice T-bone agrees with him." Snuffles looks at Harry in approval. 

Kevin asks, "Harry, was wondering if you two want to stick around today." 

Harry says, "Couple of hours maybe. Easter's a working holiday and we do a bunch of school work during the day at Hermione's." 

Kevin says, "Tell you what, stick around an hour or so. I could use some help. Tonight, do you and Gia want to go bowling? Bring along your other friends?" 

Gia says, "Sure, I think they'll like that." 

Kevin says, "I'll come over and pick you up from the Grangers at, say, 6 pm?" 

Harry says, "We'll double check with Ron and Hermione. If there's a problem, we'll call." 

They eat breakfast fairly rapidly. 

Kevin collects the dishes and piles them into the sink. He says "Ane will know what to do with these." 

Snuffles was takes a nap. Harry and Gia follow Kevin out front. They stand next to a big pile of bricks. 

Kevin says, "Yes, I want to put in that patio that I've been talking about. Harry, could you help me move these bricks to the back?" 

"Sure." says Harry. 

We walk around to the back. 

Kevin says, "I'd like to stage them here." He points out a tarp that's been laid out. He says, "If you'll excuse me, I need to visit the head." 

Harry and Gia walk out to the front. Quickly, Harry looks around, scrutinizing everything. He pulls out his wand. The pallet with the bricks levitates and start moving around the house. 

"Shh!" Harry says to Gia. She smiles. They follow the bricks as they move around the house to the back. Once they're positioned above the tarp, Harry lets them back down. Just in time, too. 

Kevin comes out and looks astonished. He says, "I won't ask how, you two are fast. Thought it'd take an hour." 

For about an hour, Harry helps Kevin place cobblestone bricks onto the ground for the patio. Kevin notices Gia's finger. 

"A ring?" Kevin asks. 

"Harry says its a girlfriend ring." Gia says, blushing. 

Kevin says, "My hair must be getting gray. He must be magical to you, Gia." 

Gia replies, "In more ways than one." 

Harry then says, "Strange, the holiday is already half over. I'll be returning to school Sunday. As I explained Saturday, Snuffles will remain here and I'll be commuting daily." 

Kevin says to Harry, "That's very trusting of you. To leave Snuffles with her. That commute sounds like a real bargain." 

Harry says, "Well, my marks have been slipping because of Gia. Ron twisted the teachers' arms to allow me to spend even more time with her. They don't want me to flunk out." 

"Gia intoxicates you, right? Nice to have decent people with the kind of dirt that's out there. Even when they're caught, they escape. Like when that dangerous Black escaped. Did they ever catch him?" 

"That's funny you should mention Sirius. We did a bit of footwork several years ago. Turns out he was framed, but the decisive evidence sort of ran off. We could have proved his innocence." 

"You did? But the trial?" 

"Sirius had none. He was sent to prison without one." says Harry. 

"No trial? A bit hard to swallow. You're right, by now you need the evidence proving innocence." 

"The decision was summary. It's a tough case because without that evidence, all the clues suggest Sirius. The strange thing is that Sirius and my Dad were best friends during school. They were pretty close until my parents were killed." 

"Small world, isn't it? So, would you turn him in?" 

"No, because I know he's innocent. There's an execution awaiting him were he to be captured." 

Gia diverts Harry and Kevin's conversation. She says, "Harry, we should be heading to Hermione's." 

The three enter through the back of the house. 

Harry wakes up Snuffles. 

Kevin says, "Quite a pooch. Seems fit too. How old is he?" 

Harry replies, "Not sure actually. First met him about three years ago. Seems to have taken a liking to me, so I keep him." 

Harry, Gia, and Snuffles exits the Prescotts' house and head for the Grangers'. 

They approach the Granger residence. 

Harry says, "Snuffles, have fun in the creek or something. We'll be fine." 

Snuffles gets the hint and takes off for the back yard. 

Harry knocks on the front door. 

*** * *  Hardly a Banana  * * * **

I wake up and hear the knocking at the front door. It's likely Harry. Hermione appears to be fast asleep. I get up and dash to the front door. I open the door to see an astonished Harry and Gia. They enter the living room. Gia giggles. 

Harry asks, "Where's Hermione? Her parents?" 

I say, "Hermione's upstairs. Parents aren't here." 

"Ron, why don't you get some breakfast." says Gia as she continues to giggle. 

I wander into the kitchen. I grab a banana and sit on the counter. At that moment that I realize that I am naked! I totally did not think about that. I'm really embarrassed. 

Gia says, "Stay Ron. It'll make Hermione's day, especially with the way your things are dangling over the counter edge like that." 

Hermione comes down the stairs. She giggles at me. I see her naked boobs and get horny. She seems horrified that I'd do that in front of Harry and Gia. 

Gia says, "Hermione, Harry and I had fun last night." 

Hermione snorts with laughter. 

I hold a banana next to my horniness and ask her, "Care for a banana darling?" 

"Sure." she says. I can't quite read her look. She grabs the banana. She lets her fingers run along my parts as she pulls the banana away from me. 

Gia says, "Be careful. They can go off without warning." 

Hermione says, "I'll keep that in mind." 

Harry says, "Ron, Hermione, Gia's Dad, Mr. Prescott, has offered to take us to dinner tonight and then some bowling. He's picking me and Gia up at six tonight. Want to come?" 

"Sure." I say. 

Harry and I head for the stairs. 

"Wait." says Gia. 

We halt. 

Gia and Hermione exchange whispers. 

Hermione says, "I think they'll do that." 

"What?" I ask. 

Gia giggles as she says, "We dare you two to both go naked today. That is until Dad shows up." 

Hermione says, "Make our day." 

Harry and me exchange looks. 

"I would not be comfortable with that." says Harry. 

Gia looks a bit disappointed. 

I say, "Gia, you'll see him naked tonight anyways." 

Hermione says, "Not quite the same." 

Harry says, "Maybe some other time. I want to start working on those Portkeys today. I might wind up out in public until we work the kinks out." 

Harry and I climb the stairs. Hermione is right behind. 

"Nice view." she comments. 

"Glad you like my ass." I say. 

She says, "Actually, that dick of yours is fun to watch." 

At the end of the upstairs hall, I let her catch up. I grab her and say, "I'll go naked today if you want. Harry, I dare you." 

Hermione says, "I'd like to see you do it Harry." 

Harry rolls his eyes and says, "Alright, so long as you and Gia go topless." 

Gia shouts up, "Sounds fine by me." 

I say, "Just means your aim on the Portkeys needs to be good Harry." 

Hermione enters her room and closes the door. 

*** * *  Pacing  * * * **

I enter Harry's room and close the door. 

Harry asks, "Strip show?" 

I say, "Harry, I've seen you naked before. So, I noticed the ring." 

Harry strips. He says, "Yep, gave it to her." 

I ask, "Gia had fun. How far?" 

"You pervert!" 

"Nah, just gives me a reason to pressure Hermione." 

"What?" 

"Harry, if we pace this right, we can really get them." 

"Just like being naked?" 

"Makes them drool. Did you fuck?" 

"No." 

"Hmm, demonstrate any urges?" 

"She gave me a hand job actually." 

"Really? Did you like it?" 

"Blimey! Of course! What guy wouldn't?" 

"So, about the ring. What did you do?" 

"Wizard Key plus the anti-theft and anti-loss measures." 

"She'll be surprised should she find out." 

"To Gia, it seems like a normal ring." 

Ron says, "Enchanting Muggle objects. I won't report you to Dad." 

"It's just a ring. It won't work for anyone but Gia. She loves me, otherwise we wouldn't have done last night." 

"Keep those condoms handy." 

Harry exclaims, "You bastard!" 

"Hey, I don't want you screwing up your Hogwarts education. So, are you actually going to work on those Portkeys today?" 

"Thinking about it. However, if I'm naked, I'll probably work on something safer. How are your essays?" 

"Nearly finished. You?" 

"Done with them including Lupin's. Might work on the backpacks." 

"What? Why work ... oh." 

"Yeah, expand them a bit. Otherwise there appear to be some interesting videos on the library shelves." 

"Videos?" 

"Muggles' moving pictures with sound. Plenty of blackmail material on Hermione." 

Harry stuffs a several books, his wand, and some small objects into his backpack. He carries it and we exit his bedroom. 

*** * *  Portkeys II  * * * **

Ron and Harry step down the stairs into the kitchen. Hermione and Gia see this and giggle. Both Gia and Hermione are topless and sitting at the table. Harry has an erection as he sits down at the kitchen table. Ron sits down at the table. Hermione gives Ron a look. Ron dick goes erect. 

Harry gets out the notes, books, and his wand. He sets them onto the table along with the pile of other notes and books. 

Harry asks, "Hermione, still working on those essays?" 

Hermione mutters a "Uh-huh." 

Gia smiles and says, "My day looks better." 

Ron says, "It's obvious why." 

Harry stands up with his _Useful Storage_. 

Gia asks, "Where are you going?" 

Harry says, "Living room. Bit easier to read there." 

Hermione panics and exclaims, "The curtains out there are open!" 

Harry replies, "I'll close them." 

Hermione shouts, "Sit on the towels!" 

He wanders out to the living room. Harry closes the curtains and lays on a sofa near the burning fireplace. 

A half hour later, Ron finishes the last of his essays. 

Ron says, "Gia, thanks for the essay advice." 

Gia replies, "You're welcome." 

Ron grabs the Portkey notes and book. 

Hermione asks, "Living room?" 

Ron replies, "Cozier to read there. Be better if you joined." 

Hermione says, "Unlike you, I want to finish my essays." 

Ron replies, "I've already finished them." 

Hermione snorts and mutters, "I wonder what quality." 

Ron ignores this and heads into the living room. He sits on the sofa with Harry. 

Ron says to Harry, "Any progress?" 

Harry says, "This will take a bit of studying." 

"We'll look into these Portkeys." 

"We practiced a bit at Hogwarts." 

"Those were simple, these will be slightly tricker." 

Harry says, "Of course, we'll want to disguise it." 

"Disguise the Portkey?" 

"Yes. What if Malfoy sees it or something? Then changeable destinations." 

"Why?" 

"We need to test it here. Then, we'll set the real destinations." 

"Sounds fair." 

Harry and Ron review the notes. 

"This is way too complicated to try without wands." remarks Harry. 

Harry summons his wand from the kitchen table. It zooms into his hand. 

Hermione loudly remarks, "Impressive Harry." 

"So, what will we use?" asks Ron. 

Harry summons some patches from from his backpack. 

"Patches?" asks Ron. 

"Yes. Malfoy teases you enough about being poor. Figure he won't think much of patches on our clothes." says Harry. 

"But on yours?" 

"Well, we need to guard them, so underwear?" 

"Sounds fine." 

"Of course, we'll make Dumbledore's and Sirius' a pin or something." 

"Yeah, the underwear patch might not go well with either of them." says Ron. 

Several pins come flying to Harry. 

Harry says, "Dumbledore gave me a number of Hogwarts pins before we left." 

Ron says, "And Snuffles'?" 

"Who reads pins on a dog's collars? If we toss on a couple others, nobody will notice." 

Ron says, "Of course, we could make our dicks Portkeys." 

"And the first time Gia and I have some fun?" 

Ron admits, "Bad idea." 

Harry sorts through the notes. 

Ron says, "Okay, lets list out what we need each Portkey to do. It seems we have at least two different set of needs." 

Harry says, "Okay." He grabs a quill and parchment. 

Ron says, "Let's start with yours." 

Harry writes. Hogwarts: My Bed; Noigate: Gia's bedroom; Unobtrusive when not in use; Inactive when not in use; Time delay; Reversible 

Ron says, "Mine will be similar." 

Harry asks, "Her bedroom? My bed?" 

Ron says, "At least not your bed. Though I'd be discrete if I pop into anything." 

Harry says, "We can argue later. Let's see, Sirius and Dumbledore's. Harry writes, Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office; Noigate: Prescott's front door; Reversible. 

Ron says, "We'll want double taps or something for activation. Should somebody disappear unexpectedly...." 

"We could spoil the whole thing. Let's see, the pin ones look easier." 

"Okay, let's try those first." 

Harry holds open the notes and reads it. He holds his wand to the pin. He says, "The easy way to set destination is to be there first." 

Ron says, "Okay, give it a try." 

Harry points his wand at the pin and says, "_porta creo_ ... _porta primo locus_ ... _porta viginti coepi_." He dashes to the dining room. The girls giggle at the sight of Harry. Harry disappears from the dining room and reappears, landing on he sofa. 

Ron says, "Good. Can we make it reversible?" 

Harry says, "Bit more studying." 

Hermione loudly says, "I thought you two weren't going to work on those today." 

Ron replies, "We changed our minds. Besides, we're doing the destinations the easy way. We won't pop naked into a shopping mall or something." 

Harry and Ron pick through the notes. Harry says, "I figured it out." 

Harry grabs the pin and points his wand at it and says, "_porta primo locus_." Harry walks to the dining room. He points his wand at the pin and says, "_porta altera locus_ ... _porta primo coepi_" Harry disappears. He appears and lands on the sofa. 

Ron says, "Okay, reverse it." 

Harry points his wand and says, "_porta altera locus_." He disappears. Harry appears in the dining room and lands. 

Hermione jokes, "Gia, your vanishing boyfriend." 

Gia says, "As long as he returns." 

Harry points the wand and says, "_porta reverso coepi_." Harry disappears. He appears and lands on the sofa. 

Ron says, "Seems to work. You seem to be getting the spells down." 

Harry says, "Pretty easy once you learn the vocabulary. Like Transfiguration or Charms. Try it Ron." 

Ron grabs a pin. He points his wand and says, "_porta creo_ ... _porta primo locus_ ... _porta triginta coepi_." Ron dashes to the dining room. He disappears and lands on the sofa. 

Harry says, "See, it works." 

Harry and Ron give these several tries for an hour. They set various locations about the house and are popping all over. They play with various touches and combinations. 

Finally, they sit back down on the sofa. 

Ron says, "Guess those are successful." 

Harry asks, "Let's see, we need to make them capable of Hogwarts entry." 

Ron says, "Well, we can get Dumbledore to help if we have problems. Let's see, that would be _porta muto sino altus_ and 'Hogwarts chocolate frogs'." 

Harry says, "So, transfiguration next." 

Ron says, "Are these things normally inert?" 

Harry says, "No. That requires _porta ignavus_. Anyways, just a moment." 

Harry walks to the kitchen table. He asks, "Hermione, finished with your essays yet?" 

Gia says, "No, she's trying to rewrite some of your books." 

Harry says, "She's missing out on the Portkey fun." 

Hermione says, "I saw you guys appearing and disappearing. What more could I ask for?" 

Harry says, "How to work them." 

Harry grabs his Transfiguration book and brings it into the living room. He sits on the sofa and thumbs through it. He says, "Here's a good one. We can transform the patch to and from a large metal disk, similar to a fifty pence coin." 

Ron says, "Try it with one of your patches." 

Harry takes his wand to the patch. The patch ignites. Harry tosses it into the fireplace. 

Ron suggests, "Maybe we should read it first." 

Harry and Ron read the relevant section. 

Harry says, "Okay, I'll try it." 

Harry waves his wand at a green patch. This time it transfigures itself into a green metal disk. 

Ron suggest, "Make it a permanent switcher, requires two taps of the wand to change." 

Harry tries this. He taps the wand on the button twice, it changes back into the patch. He taps twice and the patch turns into button. 

Ron tries it with a red patch. He repeats Harry's feat, only this time metal disk is red. 

Harry says, "You take red, I'll take the green one." 

Harry gets up heads to the kitchen. He returns moments later with several plastic sandwich bags. 

Ron asks, "What are those for?" 

Harry replies, "To keep these straight. Otherwise we'll forget which ones are the Portkeys." Harry puts the unused pins and patches into a baggie. He marks it as "spares". 

Ron says, "Suppose we should try the patches as Portkeys." 

Harry and Ron create Portkeys out of their disks. Again, they appear and disappear around the house. They test them for about an hour. 

Harry says, "Well, they seem to work. I'll set them tonight at Gia's house." 

Harry puts the patches and two pins into another baggie. Harry grabs the books, notes, wand, and baggies. He carries them to the kitchen table. He stashes the baggie or Portkeys into the pocket of his jacket. 

*** * *  Modest Chat  * * * **

Gia's cell phone rings. She answers, "Hello? ... 30 minutes. ... We'll be ready. ... Love you." Then she turns to us, "You two might want to get dressed. My Dad's picking us up in 30 minutes." Gia and Hermione restore their shirts. 

Harry and Ron climb the stairs to their guest bedrooms. They enter the bathroom for showers. Harry closes the door. 

Ron says, "Funny, after an hour or two, I didn't care about being naked in front of them." 

Harry says, "Same with me. Guess we just get used to it." 

They step into the shower. 

"I probably would've tried going out naked if Gia didn't remind us." 

"The girls seem a bit more conscious about that." 

Ron says, "Yeah, we can work on them though." 

Harry jokes, "One erection at a time." 

"Sex?" 

"What?" 

"I mean, you're sober. So, would you fuck Gia right now?" 

"No." 

"Why?" 

"Not ready for that. I suspect you're not either." 

"Not quite, but I'd consider it with Hermione." 

"Get that image out of my head." 

Harry's legs go wobbly. 

Ron asks, "Does that help?" 

"Sure." 

"So, has the holiday seemed fun to you?" 

"Of course. Why do you need to ask? I mean I'm spending much time with her." 

"Gia's got your balls." 

"Hermione has yours." 

*** * *  Bowling  * * * **

Ron and Harry descend the stairs. They enter the living room. 

Linda Granger walks into the house. She says, "Hermione, we're home a bit early. Some people canceled at the last minute." 

Kevin Prescott pulls up in his car. 

Hermione says, "Mum, Dad, Mr. Prescott offered to take us out for the evening." 

Charles says, "Have fun princess. Behave yourselves." 

Harry and Ron grab their jackets and stash their wands. Harry grabs his cowboy hat. 

Hermione says, "We'll have fun." 

Gia, Ron, and Hermione exit the front door first. Harry exits and finds Snuffles outside the door. 

Harry says, "Sorry, not tonight. We can watch ourselves. I'll be at Gia's after our outing." 

Snuffles whines a bit. Harry gives a pleading look. Snuffles relents and walks around back. 

Gia gets into the front seat. Harry, Hermione, and Ron squeeze into the back seat. 

Kevin starts driving. 

Kevin asks, "Have you ever been bowling?" 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione reply, "No." 

Kevin says, "Great fun. We do it weekly. Gia's pretty good." 

Gia says, "Harry, I'll show you." 

They pull up to the Noigate Lanes. 

Hermione says, "Are we going to have dinner?" 

Kevin replies, "That's the beauty of this. They have a eatery full of various things. We can munch as we bowl." 

They enter the establishment. Ron looks around in amazement. Kevin escorts them to the counter. 

The man behind the counter says, "Hi Kevin. One lanes tonight?" 

Kevin replies, "Yes Bill. I'm treating my daughter and her friends tonight as well." 

Bill says, "Okay, lane ten. Do they have shoes?" 

Harry says, "We have shoes." 

Kevin says, "Not bowling shoes. Yes Bill, they'll need those, and balls of course. Also, they can make use of your food services on my tab." 

Bill says, "Certainly. Kids, this way." 

Gia protests, "We're not kids." 

Bill says, "Whatever." 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia fit themselves up with bowling shoes. 

Ron says, "They look good on you 'Mione." 

Hermione whips, "Very funny." 

They pick out bowling balls and head to lane ten. Harry sets down his normal shoes next to his bowling ball. 

Harry says, "Gia, I'll get something to munch on first." 

Ron and Hermione follow Harry to the food counter. Harry returns with a big plate of nachos and a big soda. Ron returns with a medium sized plate of chicken wings and lemonade. Hermione returns with a salad and mineral water. 

Gia whispers into Harry's ear. He chuckles. He says, "Amusing but no." 

Kevin finishes a pork rind. He says, "Okay, let me demonstrate." 

Kevin grabs his ball. He lines up to the lane and holds the ball in front of his chin. He takes a step forward while swinging his arm down with the ball. Another step forward and he moves the ball along. The ball leaves his hand and travels down the lane. It hits the pins and they all fall. 

Gia says, "A strike." 

Ron asks, "That's good, right?" 

Kevin says, "Yes. It takes practice to strike with consistency." 

Harry asks, "Is there a score?" 

Gia replies, "Yes. Here." Gia presses the 'Start' button. 

Harry says, "Okay, it wants a list of players. That's your Dad, you, me, Ron, and Hermione." 

Kevin says, "Only you don't typically use your real names." 

Gia enters 'Old Man'. 

Harry objects, "I'm not old." 

Gia smiles and says, "Dad is." 

Kevin enters, 'Baby' for Gia. 

Gia protests, "Hey!" She enters 'Cowboy' for Harry. 

Harry comments, "Interesting choice." 

Gia says, "Hermione, enter something for Ron." 

Hermione ponders for a moment and enters, 'Prat'. 

Ron says, "Hey!" He enters, 'Pianist' for Hermione. 

Hermione glares at Ron. 

Kevin bowls a strike. 

Gia grabs a ball and gets seven pins. 

Harry asks, "So, seven. What next?" 

Gia replies, "Once I get the ball back, I try to get the other pins on my second bowl." 

Harry says, "Wait, your Dad only took one shot." 

Gia bowls again and gets two pins. She says, "Bowl and I'll explain shortly." 

Harry gets up and tries bowling the ball. Halfway down it goes into the gutter. 

Gia says, "Eww, a gutter ball. Well, better luck on the second attempt." 

Harry's ball emerges onto the track. He grabs the ball and bowls again. He knocks down a single pin. 

Gia says, "It does take practice. Ron, you're up." 

Harry sits with Gia. He says, "Your Dad seems pretty good." 

Ron gets up and tries a bowl. He gutters the first attempt. 

Gia says, "People from his office bowl several times a week. Dad usually goes along. Occasionally, I go to." 

Harry says, "So, how do these rounds go?" 

Ron gutters his second attempt. 

Gia says, "There are ten frames to a game. If you notice the score sheet..." 

"Okay, I see ten spaces per person." 

"In each frame you get two chances to knock all the pins down. Knocking all the pins on the first bowl is a strike. On the second bowl, it's a spare." 

Harry gives Gia a kiss as she sips the soda. She snorts a bit into the straw. Harry hands her a nacho which she eats. Harry sips on the soda a bit. 

Gia continues, "Anyways, for each frame, the score is the number of pins knocked down in that frame. For a strike, add in the next two bowls. For a spare, add in the next bowl. The game score is the sum of the frame scores." 

Harry says, "I see they keep a running score." 

Hermione is listening. She says, "Thanks for that. I just guttered my first bowl." 

Ron says, "'Mione, it's not nice to eavesdrop." 

Harry says, "Hermione, lets see how well you do on the second bowl." 

Hermione gets a pin on her second bowl. 

They continue bowling for three more hours. 

*** * *  Dad -n- Ane  * * * **

Kevin pulls up to the Prescotts' residence about eleven. Hermione and Ron had already been dropped off. Kevin, Harry, and Gia get out of the car. 

Kevin says, "It's nice spending an evening with you two." 

Harry says, "Thanks for the evening. That was fun." 

Kevin says, "I see that your dog is already waiting for us." 

Harry replies, "Yeah, told him that we'd be coming here after bowling." 

Kevin says, "You must be one of those who thinks their pets understand them." 

Gia says, "Dad, Snuffles seems to." 

Harry says, "Like I mentioned, Snuffles is well trained." 

They enter the back door of the house. Snuffles sits on a nice sofa near the fireplace. 

Ane notices them and says, "Hi Honey!" 

Kevin says, "Enjoy your bridge club?" 

Gia and Harry climb the stairs and enter Gia's bedroom. Harry closes the door. 

Gia faces Harry. They hold hands. 

Gia says, "Harry, you can call him 'Dad' if you want to." 

Harry replies, "He's not my father." 

"I know. Thought it might be nice for you to have a living person to call 'Dad'." 

"I appreciate the offer. Dunno, I'd almost call Ron's parents by those." 

"You would?" 

"Almost. They treat me like Ron to a good degree." 

"Scoldings?" 

"No. That's why it's almost, not a would." 

"The Grangers?" 

"Too removed, they're Hermione's parents. Nice hosts." 

"Sirius?" 

"He is my godfather. But I know him as Sirius. Well, what I call your Dad will depend on him." 

Harry and Gia are still holding hands looking at each other. Someone knocks on the door. Harry opens the door. Kevin is there in his bathrobe. 

Kevin says, "Gia, Ane hasn't met Harry yet. She's still downstairs for a bit. Why don't you introduce him to her?" 

Gia says, "Sure." 

Harry and Gia exit Gia's room. Kevin goes into the bathroom. Harry and Gia descend to the living room. 

Ane says, "Gia, this must be your Prince Charming." 

Harry's face turns a shade pink. 

Gia says, "This is Harry. My Noble Prince. Harry, this is Ane." 

Harry shakes Ane's hand. 

Harry and Gia sit on the sofa with Snuffles. Harry starts stroking Snuffles. Ane sits near them. They chat for twenty minutes. Kevin finishes his shower. 

Kevin shouts down the stairs, "Honey, I'm done." 

Ane climbs up the stairs. 

Gia says, "Harry, you can remove your jacket if you want to." 

Harry replies, "Oh yeah. That reminds me." 

Harry removes his wand and the baggie. He gets out the pins. 

Gia asks, "What are you up to?" 

Harry says, "Setting these Portkeys for your entry way." 

Snuffles looks at Harry. 

Harry says, "I'm setting yours and Dumbledore's for the entry way." 

Harry gets up and goes into the entry way. 

Gia says, "So, this is what you were doing today." 

Harry says, "Yes." He sticks his wand to each Portkeys and mutters, "_porta instigo_ ... _porta altera locus_ ... _porta ignavus_." 

Harry enters the living room. Gia and him climb the stairs and enter Gia's bedroom. 

Gia asks, "Do you always carry your wand with you?" 

Harry replies, "Yes. Never know when I might need it." 

Harry gets out the patches from his baggie. 

Gia says, "Patches? Your clothes are fine." 

Harry says, "No, Portkeys. The patches will make them discrete. Watch." 

Harry grabs the green patch. He taps twice with the wand. It changes into the green metal disk. Harry mutters, "_porta instigo_ ... _porta altera locus_ ... _porta ignavus_." He taps twice with the wand. It changes back to the green patch. Harry repeats this for the red patch. 

Gia says, "Cool." 

Harry says, "Yes. I'll be using the green one for commuting." 

Gia asks, "The other?" 

Harry says, "Give it to Ron, in case there's something urgent at Hogwarts." 

"You're setting that to my bedroom?" 

"Ron might not be decent. Do you want a naked Ron appearing in the entry way?" 

"Well, you could warn him." 

"Yeah, but it just seems better for him to get immediate access to me. I really don't mind if Ron sees us doing something kinky." 

"He'd tell Hermione and others." 

"No he won't. He'll understand that I'll change his for the Slytherin girls' dormitory if he does." 

"That's a threat? Girls' dormitory?" 

"We really dislike the Slytherins. They've got a damn brothel and probably all have Herpes or something worse." 

Harry, now naked, climbs onto Gia's bed. She's there with her panties on, and naked boobs. Harry wraps his right arms about Gia. She lays her head onto Harry's shoulder. Harry draws the covers and they fall asleep. 

*** * *  Exploration  * * * **

Ron says, "That was fun." He enters my room. He closes and then locks the door. 

I ask, "Never been bowling before?" 

Ron says, "No, but at least I beat Harry's score." 

I say, "You aren't supposed to walk down the lane!" 

Ron says, "He never thought of that." 

I undress, leaving on my tank-top bra and panties. Ron undresses to his briefs and walks over to me. We sit on the bed, I'm being cuddled by Ron and I like it. 

Ron says, "It's an interesting game. Trying to knock down pins with a ball. It would of been easier using a wand." 

I say, "Easier, maybe. If the Ministry showed up ... Hmm..." 

Ron's briefs Apparate to the floor. His privates are in my back. He's kissing my neck and is rubbing my sides along the ribs. If I were a cat, I'd purr. 

Slowly, he removes my tank top and exposes my boobs. We play for a bit. Eventually, his ears go pink. 

Ron eases off a bit. Gradually we slow down. We retract our tongues. 

"Felt like I might have used you." 

"You care. I let you in and we had fun." 

He smiles and kisses me. 

"I enjoyed that, but I'm not ready for fucking." 

"Neither am I. Still, you do arouse me. Your dick can be fun." 

He says, "You're welcome." 

I draw the covers. I rotate so I'm staring down into his smiling face. I slide down a bit and use his chest as a pillow. We fall asleep. 


	8. Time Flies During the Holiday

Late Thursday morning, Harry uses a Portkey and lands onto the sofa in the living room. He climbs up the stairs to Hermione's room. 

*** * *  Confessions  * * * **

Harry enters Hermione's room. He sees Ron and Hermione laying on the bed. Ron is naked. Hermione is almost naked with the exception of her panties partially covering her crotch. The bed covers lie on the floor. Stains are on the sheets near Ron. Last night's activities are easy to guess. 

Harry shakes Ron and says, "Ron ... Ron." 

Ron stirs a bit and says, "What?" 

Harry replies, "It's late and there's some more stuff to study." 

Ron says, "Hermione, we've got all weekend." 

Hermione starts to stir and says, "Hermione?" 

Ron says, "Just kidding, I know it's Harry." 

Hermione says, "What's Harry doing here? I mean, we're naked." 

Harry says, "Nice to see that you two are having fun. Make use of those condoms?" 

Hermione exclaims, "What? We never got that far!" 

Harry says, "Hard to tell." 

Hermione asks, "Did you fuck Gia the other night?" 

Harry admits, "No." 

Ron asks, "Pervert, where is Gia?" asks Ron. 

Hermione says, "You are a pervert Harry." 

Harry protests, "I'm not a pervert." 

Ron says, "Don't screw yourself into a deep hole. Where is Gia?" 

Harry says, "Working on a group project with her classmates. She's at Celeste's by now." 

Ron gets up. Ron and Harry exit Hermione's bedroom and enter the bathroom. 

Harry says, "You get close but don't fuck?" 

"Yeah, why you care?" 

"The girls are playing with us a bit." 

"Figured as much. They seem to have concern about passions." 

"They want to know if we're serious. You seem to be." 

"With that ring, you certainly are." 

"A ring is not as important to you and Hermione. I gave the ring to Gia so see can see our world. I want to share everything with her." 

Ron says, "I'm not ready to fuck. You probably aren't either." At the word 'fuck', Ron gets horny. 

"I'm not. There are alternatives until we're ready. Maybe we should get more control over our anatomy." Harry winks. 

"I agree with you. Are you absolutely certain about not wanting Hermione?" 

"Hermione is yours. I'm after Gia." 

Ron gets into the shower. He leaves the curtains ajar to talk. He says, "You seem to be aroused by Hermione's naked boobs." 

Harry closes the lid to the toilet and sits on it. He says, "Ron, the fact is, we are aroused by both of them. To me, Hermione is a sister and I love her as such. She is warm and friendly. Fun to tease her." 

"Gia?" 

"As a girlfriend. Her personality ... I love it. She finds me sensitive to her and she loves me for that. She lost her Mum at the age of five, did I tell you?" 

"Hermione might have mentioned it. So, Gia can relate to you?" 

"Yes. It's so much more." 

"I figure you can tell the love is genuine." 

"Yes. You figured that?" 

Ron says, "Yeah. Suppose you dated Ginny, you would wonder if she loved your fame or you." 

"I'm not interested in Ginny that way, but I get your point. I've told Gia as much." 

"If you were an ordinary wizard, say a Joe Thomas or something. Would you pursue Hermione?" 

"I don't know. Maybe yes. I'd have to spend time with her before I found her pretty." 

"Yeah, she had to grow on me." 

"You dating Hermione, it still takes me a moment." 

"It does? You have a problem with that?" 

"No, just, well strange. A year ago, I never would have seen this." 

"Funny how life changes. Gia is a new one for you too." 

Harry says, "You and Hermione forced me to think. Some of my letters with Gia were about this. She put it in a better light. I consider Hermione like a sister and treat her as such." 

"That's obvious. Her Mum picked up on that." 

"She helped me realize that Hermione will fall in love with someone." 

Ron says, "Apparent by now." 

"The question I needed to answer was who. I can trust you to take care of Hermione properly. Of all the guys she could date, I know that you would protect her and not hurt her." 

"That's thoughtful of you." 

Harry says, "Have you thought about Ginny?" 

"Yes. She's chasing Colin Creevy right now." 

"Colin Creevy? Oh no, a fan club will form." 

Ron says, "Thing is, I don't know enough about Colin to be certain he's a good man for her." 

"That worries you?" 

"Yes it does. I mean, she's been in danger before and she needs protecting. If you had seriously pursued her ..." 

"I am not pursuing your sister." 

Ron says, "No, but it was possible. You would be about to protect her properly. You demonstrated that before. After some adjustment, I would have accepted it." 

"Thanks. Gia's getting me, not Ginny." 

Ron steps out of the shower. He says, "I considered it possible before I really understood you. Ginny is a fan and you won't really date a fan." 

"You seem to be a fan." 

"No, I'm your friend. There's a big difference." 

"You make a distinction?" 

"Yes. A fan worships you; like your fame, your legend, or your parents. A fan thinks 'Harry Potter, the boy who lived.' Hagrid, Lupin, Dumbledore, Ginny, Mum, and many witches are fans." 

"I do consider you my best friend." 

"Likewise. A friend knows you as Harry, that piece of flesh underneath your clothes including your personality. Me and Hermione are probably your only Witch and Wizard friends." 

"Sirius?" 

"Some are both of course. Hagrid, Dumbledore, Lupin, and the twins. Sirius is part friend and part fan. Though for him, its the loyalty he had to your father." 

Harry says, "You seem to have been studying me." 

"Of course I have. I've been your friend since we first met. You've been studying me as well." 

"No I haven't." 

"I didn't sit down and decide to. It just happens as a part of being friends. Take Gia for instance. You try to figure out what she means, you try to read her, and you try to understand her. That is a study. For you its women studies and Muggle studies." 

Harry snickers. He says, "Guess you're right there." 

Ron says, "Suppose the girls are finding a way to conspire." 

"Probably. That's despite the fact that Gia is at Celeste's." 

They exit the bathroom. Ron heads to his guest bedroom. Harry heads downstairs. 

*** * *  Spring Cleaning  * * * **

That afternoon, Hermione, Ron, and Harry are walking to the Granger's office. 

Harry asks, "Are you sure Gia will meet us there? Does she know where it is?" 

Hermione says, "Of course she knows. She sees them every six months." 

Ron asks, "Why do I have to come there?" 

Hermione says, "We are meeting my parents at their office. We go to dinner from there." 

Harry says, "And that nightclub after that." 

Hermione dashes him a look. She says, "You're not serious? After earlier this week?" 

Harry and Ron smile. 

They enter the waiting room of the Grangers Dental Office, DDS. 

The receptionist says, "Hi Hermione. Your parents will be a while. Would your friends be interested in a tour?" 

Hermione says, "Hi Jill. Yes they would." 

Ron protests, "'Mione!" 

Jill says, "That must be your boyfriend. The three of you, follow me." 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione follow Jill. 

Jill first shows them the lab. Harry and Ron find this a bit interesting. Jill then shows them an empty dentist chair. 

Ron picks up a pick and says, "This looks like a torture instrument. Where's Harry?" 

Hermione says, "She's in the next chair over. I assume they're snogging by now." 

Getting suspicious, Ron asks, "Why?" 

Hermione says, "Sit. Try the chair." 

Ron looks penetrating into Hermione's eyes. He asks, "What are you up to?" 

Hermione says, "Sit." She places her hands onto Ron's shoulders. She pushes Ron backward into the chair. He sits. Hermione pulls up a task chair. She sits and faces Ron. She stares into his eyes. 

They hear Harry from the next booth over. Harry exclaims, "What?!" 

Ron's eyes go wide and starts to get up. Hermione puts her hand onto Ron's shoulder and makes him stay put. Charles Granger walks into Ron's view. 

Charles says, "Hello Ron. I insist upon clean teeth for Hermione's boyfriend, you." 

Ron shoots a shrewd look at Hermione. He says to her, "You tricked me!" 

Hermione says, "Do you want yellow teeth like Malfoy?" 

Ron says, "But this will hurt!" 

Hermione says, "I'll be watching." 

Charles says, "Ron, you are dating my daughter. You will have nice teeth." 

Ron relents and says, "Okay." 

Charles starts with the cleaning. 

*** * *  Da Evening  * * * **

Around midnight, Harry and I enter my bedroom. Harry closes the door. 

I say, "You seem sober compared to last time." 

He places his wand and glasses onto my desk. He says, "Yeah Gia, kinda limited my beer this time." 

I say, "I noticed. Lemonades mostly, right?" 

He dumps his clothes into a heap. He says, "Yep, except for that beer before we left." 

He climbs naked onto my bed. I dump my clothes on top of his. I climb onto the bed. He smiles at my lace panties. I lay down. He lays down with his head on my chest. 

I ask, "So did that help during that bar fight?" 

"Maybe. That bartender sucked." 

"Well, who was that? Flint? Who gave him the black eye?" 

"Yes. Don't know if he recognized me." 

I ask, "Is that important?" 

"Yes. Too much recognition would endanger you." 

He gets aroused so I start massaging. 

He says, "You don't have to do that." 

I ask, "What do you mean?" 

"You tensed up when you started. Do you really want to do that now?" 

I admit, "Not really. You just seemed interested." 

He responds, "I'll seem interested every time I see you naked." 

I say, "I'm not naked." 

He responds, "You're close enough to being naked. I don't have complete control over my dick yet." 

"So?" 

"Gia, let me put it this way. I like being naked for you. Sexual encounters are not required if you don't want to. I like being with you. Sex should never be a daily requirement." 

My god, he is turning down a hand job? I ask, "Are you certain?" 

"Gia, you should never feel compelled to do anything. That include sexual favors. If you want to give me a hand job now, do so. If you don't really want to give it, then don't." 

I ask, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I do need to gain better control over it before we're ready to fuck." 

He's got me there. I just start massaging his shoulders instead. 

He says, "See? You're a bit more relaxed with that." 

I mutter, "I can't believe you turned that down." 

He replies, "I want our relationship to last. There is no reason to rush." 

I reply, "You're sweet, but what about you?" 

He turns over and crawls up to look into my eyes. He says, "When I'm ready to want sex, I will be able to put you into the mood to want it. What really matters to me is spending the time with you. Nudity and sex are not compulsory." 

I ask, "Do you want sexual favors? Sex?" 

He says, "Sexual favors require you wanting to. Real sex requires both of us being ready for it." 

He starts rubbing my sides along my ribs. 

I say, "So, you care?" 

He says, "Of course I care. I will not take unfair advantage of you. You are beautiful to me and I love you. A part of that is the caring." 

"It's fairly dark." 

"I know. I feel your beauty. I see the radiant glow from your eyes." 

"Glow?" 

"Enough light is present." 

He pulls the covers over us. He turns over again. He rests his head on my shoulder. 

I ask, "Are you happy right now?" 

"Yes. Ron's even noticed." 

"Ron is not here." 

"No, but he made a comment earlier. He said I seem happier after sleeping with you." 

I say, "You aren't disappointed about not getting a hand job?" Strange, most guys at school boast about this, as if it's a ritual. 

"No. Are you demanding to give me one?" 

I reply, "No. You're different from what people expect at school. Celeste mentioned it earlier." 

"Yeah, probably am. How?" 

"Well, Celeste's dated a number of guys. Nearly all of them seemed interested in sex on the first date. Most girls who had relationships mention this. Some consent figuring they won't ever get sex otherwise." 

"Sounds like Seamus." 

"Who?" 

"Another boy in my year. He dates a different girl every week. I hope he's using protection." 

"That bad?" 

"Yes. As to us fucking, don't think now or never. We will have plenty of opportunities." 

I kiss him on the cheek. We fall asleep. 

*** * *  Might Trip  * * * **

Late Friday evening, Ron enters Hermione's room. Ron is still wearing the briefs he used for the hot tub. Hermione is on the bed with her tank top and panties. 

Hermione says, "Those things are wet!" 

Ron says, "Yeah, but I didn't think to bring swim wear." 

"They leave little to the imagination." 

"They're black!" 

"Still, my parents were in there!" 

"So?" 

Hermione rolls her eyes. 

She says, "Those wet things will not touch my bed!" 

Ron says, "Fine." 

Ron lets his briefs drop to the floor. Now naked, he climbs onto the bed. 

Hermione asks, "How was that soccer game?" 

Ron says, "Boring. Doesn't seem very challenging." 

"Took you a while to get back." 

"You didn't see the lines at the station. We took a while in a Muggle bookshop." 

"Did you get anything?" 

"Harry picked up some maps and travel brochures." 

"Is he serious about that trip?" 

"I think so." 

"There are dragons in this country." 

"I don't think the dragons are the point." 

"'Go see dragons', seems like the point to me." 

Ron says, "A two month trip with his girlfriend." 

"Yet he invites us along." 

"That would give me two months with you." Ron grins mischievously. 

In an incriminating manner, Hermione says, "To have your way with me, no doubt!" 

Ron replies in an innocent tone, "If you want that, yes." 

In frustration, Hermione says, "Prat, you're a pervert!" She pulls the covers and falls asleep. 

*** * *  Need Room  * * * **

Saturday morning, Harry and Gia arrive at the Grangers and enter through the back door. Linda Granger is there. 

Linda says, "Harry, Gia, we are hosting a social tonight with many people. First, the kitchen table will need to be cleared of your Wizardry things. Second, some people will be staying the night so we'll need all the guest rooms for them." 

Harry says, "Alright, we'll figure something out." 

Linda says, "Thanks. I've got errands to run." Linda exits the house. 

Harry turns to Gia, "Well, I'm spending tonight in your bedroom." 

Ron enters the kitchen from the stairs. He says, "Harry, that is not a good idea. You know how we are when we leave for the train. We won't have time to pick you up." 

Gia says, "The Grangers need your guest rooms." 

Ron says, "She already spoke with me and Hermione. So, that leaves the question of where to spend the night." 

Harry says, "Need I guess where you will sleep?" 

Gia says, "Lemme guess, nice view right?" 

Ron says, "Yes. She's already consented." 

Hermione enters from the stairs. She says, "I have not." 

Harry says, "To Ron spending the night in your bed?" 

Ron says, "You did earlier." 

Hermione says, "I said no such thing." 

Ron says, "Funny, I thought you flashing your boobs was a yes." 

Harry says, "Definitely a yes." 

Hermione says, "Boys!" 

Gia says, "Um, we do have a problem though. As Ron pointed out, having Harry spend tonight at my place is not a good idea." 

Ron says, "Hermione, you do have a fairly big bed. Would it accommodate?" 

Gia says, "It's king size, of course it would fit the four of us." 

Hermione says, "You're not suggesting...." 

Harry says, "Yes. Hermione, may we spend the night with you and Ron?" 

Ron says, "Yes she'll accept." 

Harry says, "Ron, it's Hermione's bed, not yours. We can debate later. Ron and I will be in your library." 

Hermione says, "Whatever. Could you gather your stuff first?" 

Ron says, "Sure." 

*** * *  Images  * * * **

Ron closes the door to the study. Harry is already sitting on the sofa. The TV on the mantle is already on, sound is muted. 

Ron says, "What's up?" 

Harry holds up some video cassettes. Ron grabs one and looks at it. 

With a malevolent grin, Harry says, "Can you figure what these are for?" 

Ron scratches his head. He says, "No, this one is labeled _Ballet 1988_." 

Harry says, "Muggle moving pictures with sound. Guess who." 

Ron's face brightens up with a malevolent grin. He asks, "You know how to see them?" 

Harry says, "Yes, with a VCR and TV. The Grangers have this TV and VCR here in the library." 

Ron says, "Should we get the girls now?" 

Harry says, "Not yet. We need to find the best parts first. Then we can show those to them." 

Ron asks, "Is there a way we could convert these tapes to a Wizard photo?" 

Harry says, "Not that I'm aware of. One of these books might have it. I'm not in a mood for studying today." 

Harry and Ron watch the tape labeled _Ballet/Piano Spring 1987_. They watch the tape labeled _Horse Competition Summer 1990_. Harry loads in the tape labeled _Primary School Spring Play 1991_ into the VCR. 

Hermione and Gia enter the library. 

Hermione says, "We were wondering where you two had gotten .... What are you doing?" She now sees the pile of tapes that Ron is sorting through. 

Harry replies with an innocent voice, "Demonstrating the VCR to Ron." 

Hermione asks, "With those tapes?" 

Ron says, "Plenty of interesting material on them." 

Harry says, "What puzzles me is you not liking to ride a broom. You seem pretty good on a horse." 

Gia asks, "Harry, you're studying Hermione?" 

Harry replies, "She's my friend, I need blackmail material. This next one might have you Gia." 

Hermione glares at Harry. Harry presses _play_ on the remote. 

Hermione says, "I should destroy these bloody tapes." 

Harry says, "What? I don't think your parents would like you doing that to precious family moments." 

Ron says, "Will you two stop bickering? I'm trying to watch!" 

Gia says, "Hermione, I think this is that _King Arthur_ play that we did." 

Harry points to a blond haired girl and says, "That must be you Gia." 

Gia says, "Good, at least my boyfriend can recognize my ten year old self." 

Ron says, "See? There's Hermione." 

Hermione rolls her eyes and groans. Ron grabs Hermione and pulls her onto the sofa with him. 

"Hey!" protests Hermione. 

Ron says, "I find these tapes interesting." 

"Good" says Linda, entering the library. 

"Mum!" exclaims Hermione. 

"It's nice to see someone actually watching one of those." says Linda. 

"But Mum, they'll blackmail me with it!" says Hermione. 

Linda says, "People will start arriving in an hour. I suggest you smarten yourselves up." 

*** * *  Buzzing Social  * * * **

That evening, Harry and Ron are standing in the alcove of the living room. They take the martinis offered by Linda. 

"You two look nice." remarks Linda. 

"Thanks." says Harry. 

Eric Miller, standing nearby, says, "Nice party." 

"Why thank you Eric." says Linda. Linda wanders off a bit. 

Hermione walks over to Ron. 

Ron says, "Hermione, I've got one of those tapes cued for that big screen television." 

Hermione darts Ron a mean look. She says, "You wouldn't ..." 

Charles suggest, "Sweetie, if you aren't too busy, you might want to play the piano in a bit." 

Charles trots toward Linda. 

Ron suggests, "Hermione, let's stroll out back." 

Hermione gives Ron a quick kiss on the cheek. The two of them walk out the back door. 

Hermione says, "Thanks for getting me out of that." 

They enter the grove of trees surrounding the small creek behind the house. 

Ron says, "Bit too crowded for my tastes." 

The light of the rising but waning crescent is not enough to illuminate the path by the creek. However, Ron and Hermione start walking along it. 

"They were about to embarrass me. I thought you'd like that." 

Ron says, "Not like that." 

"Thanks." 

They continue walking along the path. They hear the trickling of slow moving water. After a few minutes, they come across a small pond. 

Hermione whispers, "Isn't this just scenic?" 

Ron just shrugs. 

The loud chirping of the crickets echos from the houses several hundred yards away. The evergreen bushes and thick trees obscure the lights from the neighboring houses. 

Ron whispers, "This may be our last private moment for the year." 

Ron pulls Hermione into an embrace. 

Hermione puts her arms around Ron's torso. 

Ron looks up and sees a dark shape approaching really fast. Ron pulls Hermione. They fall onto a nearby soft embankment. Harry and Gia zoom past on a Firebolt. A trail of sparks is streaming from Harry's wand. 

Ron exclaims, "Blimey!" 

Harry chuckles and Gia giggles. Harry buzzes Ron and Hermione a second time. 

Hermione says, "He shouldn't!" 

Ron says, "I agree. It had one good effect." 

Ron quietly slides his hands under the waist of Hermione's shirt. 

Hermione whispers, "Will Harry do that again?" 

Ron whispers, "Maybe." 

Ron pulls Hermione a bit tighter. Hermione moves her hands up Ron's torso along the skin. Ron's midriff is exposed. Hermione runs her hands across Ron's chest and to his sides. She strokes downward. 

Ron's shirts spontaneously move themselves a half meter to Ron's left. Hermione's shirt and bra follow. 

Ron and Hermione continue this for a couple of hours. They become covered in dirt. 

They become aware of a light and voices coming down the path. Quickly, they put their clothes back on. 

Ron and Hermione embrace again and kiss. 

*** * *  Rock and Roll  * * * **

Voices are now intelligible. 

Eric says, "They may be down here?" 

Linda says, "Hermione came down here often before she left for St. Mary's." 

Eric says, "With a boyfriend...." 

Ron is now aware of a big dark shadow loitering overhead. The object looks like a really overgrown potato about ten feet in diameter. The object is hovering some ninety to a hundred feed above the pond. 

Ron mutters, "Uh-oh." 

Hermione says, "I know, Mum." 

Ron says, "Not that." 

The object starts to fall. 

Hermione starts to say, "What else could ..." 

The dark object falls into the middle of the pond. The sound of the splash is loud. The fast moving water soaks Ron and Hermione. Golden sparks trail a fast moving shadow. 

Ron yells, "THAT PRAT!" 

Ron and Hermione start shivering. Eric reaches them. 

Eric says, "You're SOAKED!" 

Eric hands his jacket to Ron. Linda comes over. She lends her jacket to Hermione. 

Linda says, "Thank heaven you two are alright. Where's Harry and Gia?" 

Ron grumbles as he says, "They were headed back to the house." 

Eric asks, "When did he get that Firebolt?" 

Hermione says, "Couple of years ago. The Whomping Willow got his Nimbus." 

They make their way to the house and enter. Ron and Hermione return the jackets. 

Harry asks, "Hey, did you two fall in?" 

Ron says, "Why that!" He chases Harry up the stairs. 

Hermione rolls her eyes. She says, "Boys! Sorry Mum." 

Linda says, "Sweetie, it's interesting watching those two." 

Hermione climbs the stairs and heads for her bedroom. 

She enters her bedroom and closes the door. Harry and Ron are fighting on her bed. Gia is trying to break it up. 

Hermione shouts, "BOYS! STOP THIS NOW!" 

Harry and Ron continue to fight. 

Hermione grabs her wand and points it at the two. She says, "Stop fighting!" 

Reluctantly, Harry and Ron stop fighting. They are still entangled. 

Ron says, "Harry soaked us!" 

Hermione says, "Right now, I don't care. This is **my** bedroom. Therefore if you two want to sleep in here, you do as I say." 

Gia says, "If you two want to sleep with us, listen." 

Hermione says, "Gia and I will take showers. Then you two will. You will sleep in at least your underwear and T-shirts. Do I make myself clear?" 

Harry says, "Perfectly." 

Hermione says, "Good. Your other option is the roof or that pond. Keep that in mind." 

Hermione and Gia grab towels and head for the showers. 


	9. Return to Hogwarts

Around nine, Linda wakes up Hermione. 

Hermione yawns loudly and asks, "What?" 

Linda says, "It's nine and we need to leave in forty five minutes." 

Hermione says, "That's impossible. My alarm was set for eight twenty." 

Linda says, "That smoldering alarm clock?" 

Harry looks and says, "Oh, that looks bad." 

Ron looks and says, "Not really, that can be repaired." 

Hermione yanks off the covers. 

Linda says, "At least you're still respectable." She exits the bedroom. 

They get up. Harry and Ron rummage through their trunks. Harry lends Gia some of his clothes. 

*** * *  Departure  * * * **

After a quick breakfast, they are in the living room. Harry and Gia are snogging on the floor. 

Linda says, "Seems that Harry is making use of his time." 

Hermione rolls her eyes and says, "Mother..." 

Linda says, "Are you all packed and ready?" 

Hermione says, "Yes Mum, our gear is next to the back door." 

Linda says, "Well, time to go." 

Ron pulls Harry by his shirt. Ron says, "Harry, time to return to Hogwarts." 

Harry says, "Gia, I'll be back about nine or ten tonight. I'll send Hedwig if problems arise." 

They pack out their trunks and jackets to the car. Gia and Harry kiss. 

Harry says, "Until tonight. I love you!" 

Hermione and Ron separate Harry and Gia. Linda, Harry, Ron, and Hermione get into the car. Gia waves as the car pulls out of the driveway and down the street. 

Linda drives the car along toward central London. 

Ron says, "Thank you Mrs Granger for putting up with us." 

Linda says, "Our pleasure. Besides, I can keep an eye on you this way." 

Hermione protests, "Mum!" 

Linda says, "Sweetie, what if he took advantage of you? As his future Mother-in-law, he should be on his best behavior." 

Harry enjoys the horrified look on Ron's face. 

Harry says, "Ron, I think Mr. and Mrs. Granger would make great in-laws for you." 

Ron asks, "How about Mr. Prescott?" 

Harry says, "He's actually cool. Ane's okay." 

Ron says, "I'll be your best man." 

Harry says, "Hermione, looking forward to your brother-in-laws?" 

Hermione whips, "They're tolerable." 

Harry says, "Good, I'll be Ron's best man." 

Ron exclaims, "Argh!" 

Linda changes the subject. She says, "How will school be? Hermione's mentioned some important test." 

Hermione says, "OWLs actually and they are important." 

Ron says, "They're months away." 

Harry says, "The Quidditch Cup is next month. Now that's important." 

Linda asks, "Quidditch?" 

Hermione says, "Their favorite sport. They'd rather get muddy then get OWLs." 

Ron says, "I already have an owl, Pig." 

Harry says, "I have my faithful Hedwig." 

Hedwig gives a enthusiastic hoot. Harry strokes her feathers. 

Hermione whips, "Do you want Malfoy getting more OWLs than you? You're prats!" 

Hermione's darkened mood continued for the rest of the trip. 

They arrive at the King's Cross train station. Harry and Ron grab a pair of carts and bring them over. 

Hermione says, "You need three." 

Ron says, "No." 

Ron loads Hermione's trunk onto the cart. Then he loads his trunk and Pig on top. Harry and Ron start pushing the carts into the station. Ron notices something behind him. 

Ron mutters, "Uh-oh, run!" Him and Harry start running for Platform 9 3/4. 

Hermione says, "Mum, dunno what they're up to." 

Fred and George Weasley run past. Their red hair is a blur. Hermione shakes her head. 

Molly Weasley comes up. She's says, "Those twins! Hello dears." 

Hermione says, "Hello Mrs. Weasley. Or Mum-in-law as Harry jokes." 

"You would be nice to have as a daughter-in-law. Have a nice holiday?" 

"Yes, when those boys weren't annoying me." 

"Your trunk?" 

"Ron's pushing it." 

"That's nice of him." 

They reach the entrance to Platform 9 3/4. Hermione kisses Linda on the cheek. 

Hermione says, "Love you Mum. See you in the summer." 

Hermione and Molly step onto Platform 9 3/4. 

Molly asks, "Plans for the summer? Maybe stay with us?" 

Hermione says, "That's nice. We are planning on some fun. We haven't planned the details." 

Molly gives Hermione a hug. 

*** * *  Back on the Hogwarts Express  * * * **

On board, Hermione enters the compartment with Ron and Harry. Hermione sits. 

She says, "From the red blur, I suppose George and Fred aren't too happy about Tuesday." 

George enters and says, "Right you are sister-in-law. I forgive my brother." 

Fred enters and asks, "You do?" Fred closes the compartment door. 

George says, "Yes. It gave me an idea. Care for a toffee?" 

Harry pulls out some papers from his trunk. It's a small batch of order forms. Harry hands them to George. 

Harry says, "I took the liberty to use a Muggle print shop. Thought you might need these in quantity." 

Fred asks, "A Muggle looked at this?" 

Harry says, "He never really looked at it. As far as he was concerned, I was printing dinner menus. They charge ten pounds for two thousand. I printed fifty to show you." 

George says, "These are good." 

Hermione grabs one and scans it. She says, "You went for Customer Copy, Store copy, and sequential numbering?" 

Harry says, "They need to be able to track orders." 

Fred says, "It was funny after you left Tuesday." 

George says, "Mum thought my problem was funny. We suspect she told you otherwise." 

Fred says, "Mum wanted to discuss our plans." 

Ron says, "Which she doesn't want your joke shop to be a part of." 

George says, "That's the funny part. She still doesn't like it. For whatever you did, she said she will no longer interfere with it." 

"Of course with her usual" 

"threats," 

"extortions, and" 

"nastiness." 

"Said not to use it as an excuse" 

"to make trouble." 

"Like we've needed it" 

"before." says George. 

Harry says, "You seem to have investors, assistants, and no restraining order. So, opening the shop this summer?" 

Fred says, "Most likely in Diagon Alley." 

Ron says, "Do it before another Dark Arts store opens up." 

George says, "A spot is opening up in August. We already have the letter of intent to occupy it." 

Fred says, "Across from Quality Quidditch Supplies." 

Harry says, "We'll visit when we pick up supplies in the fall." 

George says, "We're going back to Lee's compartment." George and Fred leave. 

Around one, the lady with the cart comes by. Harry gets a nice stack of Cauldron Cakes. He passes some to Hermione and Ron. 

Around two, voices drift in from the corridor. 

Draco Malfoy is complaining, "How embarrassing! Father is irate. He seems to think I lost my nerve. ... Told you already, I was knocked out. I woke up at the Ministry with a huge hex mark. Father thinks it'll teach me. ... What I want to know is how Mr. Weasel managed to catch me. His dump is far away from there. ... It'll be at least a month until Father will let me try again." 

Draco Malfoy, Greggory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe enter the compartment. 

Harry points his wand at Draco. He says, "You are **NOT** welcome in here. **LEAVE!**" 

Draco says, "Enjoying your position? How much longer? You should have taken my offer years ago." 

Harry says, "Nobody dictates my friends. **LEAVE!**" 

Draco takes a step toward Harry. 

In unison, Harry, Ron, and Hermione say, "_STUPEFY!_" 

Draco, Greggory, and Vincent collapse onto the floor. The twins come by and help Harry move them into the corridor. They close the compartment door. 

Fred says, "They did not help the decor." 

Ron says, "They were picking a fight." 

George asks, "Ron, any luck in the sex department?" 

Ron asks, "George, do you really want to go through that again?" George's bladder is starting to fill up. 

George says, "You're dangerous." He exits the compartment and dashes for the lavatory. 

Fred asks, "Pressuring George again?" 

Ron says, "There are some things he should not pry into." 

George enters the compartment and sits. 

George says, "We are still concerned about your welfare, little brother." 

Ron says, "Ahem, romance is thriving. How's Angelina? George?" 

George says, "Did you not hear? Angelina dumped Fred before the holiday." 

Harry boasts, "We've got all that we want." 

Hermione snorts. 

Ron says, "Took them to the Blue Oyster nightclub several nights ago." 

Hermione whips, "And you came back drunk! You had a black eye from the bar-fight." 

Fred says, "Maybe we should confiscate those IDs." 

Harry says, "It was an all ages affair. Half the people were underage." 

Ron tries for a diversion. He opens his trunk to look. However, Fred grabs the _Zoology: A Boring Guide_ and thumbs through it. 

Fred says, "Ron, this is absolutely boring. George look; twenty pages on the earthworm, forty pages on maggots, thirty on lice, ten on breeding lice, even the thirty on the Robin is utterly dull. Why did you buy it?" 

Ron says, "It's absolutely fascinating. What is it to you if I buy that?" 

George says, "Utter waste of money unless you're trying to bore someone to death. Can I slip this to Malfoy?" 

Ron grabs the book. He says, "I'm keeping it because it's of value to me." 

Fred says, "Whatever. Don't bore yourself to death." 

Ron gets out his Exploding Snape. They play this for the remainder of the trip. 

*** * *  Underage Wizardry  * * * **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the front doors of Hogwarts. 

Snape barks out, "Potter! Weasley! Granger! Follow me, NOW." 

The trio follow Snape into McGonagall's office. 

Snape says with a sneer, "Have a nice holiday?" 

Ron asks, "What?" 

Snape rifles through the pile of newspapers and huge mound of forms on the desk. Snape says, "Enjoy the show? ... Miss Granger, sorry to hear about your neighbors' house. ... Some nightclubs and you're not supposed to be in those. ... What's soccer ... Learned bowling. ... Lots of Muggles." 

McGonagall says, "Explain yourselves." 

Snape says, "You kept half the Ministry very busy. This much underage Wizardry merits expulsion." 

Lupin says, "Severus, they had an exemption. They needed to work on a project for me." 

Snape says bewilderedly, "Remus, you gave them a blank check?" 

McGonagall says, "They had it. No expulsion or suspension will occur. However they will still explain this to myself and Remus." 

Very angry, Snape leaves the office and slams the door shut. 

Lupin says, "Explain. We can take this incident by incident." 

Harry says, "Let's start at the beginning. We can guess the major events." 

Harry starts going over the events of the holiday. He explains the mugger incident. 

Ron says, "You never told us about that one." 

Harry replies, "Seemed trivial." 

Harry continues and explains the incident with Draco. 

McGonagall raises her eyebrows. She says, "That explains the form concerning him." 

Harry explains the incident at the theater. 

McGonagall says, "I remember Eric Miller. So, he's now a paramedic." 

Ron explains the ... er all-ages dance club and remaining incidents. 

Lupin says, "That does cover a bunch of these. However, there are reports of magic at Miss Granger's in front of Muggles." 

Ron says, "In front of a particular Muggle? That's alright. Snuffles was watching most of the time." 

McGonagall asks, "Snuffles?" 

Lupin says, "That big black dog. He follows Harry around occasionally." 

McGonagall mutters, "Hmm...." 

Lupin asks, "Did you three live up to your part of the bargain?" 

Ron says, "Yes, as George found out the hard way." 

Harry chuckles. 

McGonagall says, "No formal punishment will be issued. I do expect the three of you to help with the paperwork later." 

Lupin says, "I'll you'll excuse us Minerva. Thanks." 

McGonagall exits the office. 

Harry and Ron exchange looks. Ropes spring forth and bind Harry. Ron lets out a big fart just before the papers on McGonagall's desk start dancing. Hermione conjures up a stretcher to catch Harry. 

Lupin says, "From your descriptions, you probably picked up some more. ... Harry, you levitated drinks at that nightclub." 

Hermione says, "Professor, Harry was drunk. Muggles probably thought they had too many drinks. Maybe he kept some drunk drivers off the road." 

Lupin says, "Nice bit of quick thinking." 

Harry says, "We'd like to go to dinner." 

Lupin says, "First, Sirius was grumbling in his last letter. You did something." 

Harry is a bit baffled. Ron catches on. 

Ron says, "Professor. Snuffles is following Gia around. Harry realized that he needed to be in compliance with pet regulations." 

Lupin is barely able to contain himself. He says, "Pet Regulations?" 

Hermione says, "Yes. Harry bought him a dog collar, leash, and dog tags." 

With wide eyes, Lupin asks, "Is he wearing them?" 

Ron says, "Yes." 

Lupin laughs. After a moment, he regains his composure. He says, "You managed it! James was trying for years. Got pictures?" 

Everybody jumps a bit as Dumbledore steps out of a darkened corner. He is chuckling. He says, "Well, you enjoyed your holiday." 

"Professor." says Harry. 

Dumbledore says, "Are you going to commute?" 

Harry says, "Yes." 

Harry gets out the Portkeys. 

Dumbledore says, "Four?" 

Harry says, "One for me, one for Ron, one for you, and one for Sirius. Now we still need to set the Hogwarts side." 

Hermione says, "These two tested them extensively." 

Harry hands the pins to Dumbledore. 

Harry says, "Ron and I will set ours tonight. I'll need you to set one for Sirius and get it to me." 

Lupin grabs the patches. He remarks, "Patches?" 

Ron says, "Yes. Fairly inconspicuous and easy to carry." 

Harry grabs the green patch and demonstrates the Transfiguration. 

Lupin asks, "You do realize that Portkeys can be anything?" 

Harry says, "Yes. I don't want accidental transport either. Imagine me disappearing during a DADA class. As a patch, the Portkey won't function." 

Ron says, "We will know for certain tonight whether this works. We did test, but that didn't cover everything." 

Harry says, "I did finish those essays over the holiday, including yours Professor Lupin." 

Lupin says, "You didn't have to." 

Harry says, "I know. I was on a roll, so I figured what the heck." 

Dumbledore says, "If you three are planning on dinner..." 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exit. 

*** * *  Rumors and Dinner  * * * **

Ron, Harry, and Hermione enter the Great Hall. There's a lot of mutterings. Many of these are variations of "Hear about Malfoy?", "Caught during a Muggle killing.", "Big Trouble.", and "Who caught him?" 

The trio sit at the Gryffindor table, near George and Fred. 

Before they can do anything, Seamus excitedly says, "Harry, hear about Malfoy? He got caught trying a Muggle killing." 

Harry, fakes ignorance and says, "Really? How?" 

"Week ago Saturday, somebody caught him. He's in real trouble with the Ministry." says Seamus. 

Ginny says, "There's not enough evidence to prosecute. Still, the teachers here are not happy." 

Ron says, "Really? Is he not even getting punished?". 

Seamus says, "Lost twenty five points for Slytherin plus a detention for violating the underage magic restriction. Wish they could've made it more." 

"Who caught him?" asks Dean. 

Ginny says, "Nobody seems to talking. Even Malfoy doesn't know. He woke up with the biggest of hex marks." 

Harry asks, "Where was this?" 

Seamus says, "Holgate? Mygate? Dunno, something like that." 

Dean says, "How about them demeantor attacks? Wouldn't want to be in one of those Muggle theaters. Nearly every Muggle killed." 

Seamus says, "According to the _Daily Prophet_, eleven were attacked in one night! Only one had survivors. How'd the demeantors do it?" 

Ron forgets to stay quiet and says, "Fire. It was a trap." 

Ginny catches this and she asks, "Fire? How'd you know that? That was not published." 

Harry tries to change the subject and says, "Ginny, we heard that your Mum is going to let George and Fred open up their joke shop." 

Ginny does not take the bait, but asks, "Ron, how did you know about the fire?" 

Hermione says, "Harry and Ron talked to your Dad. They know about what happened." 

"Nice family tradition I suppose. Sharing disasters as entertainment, can't afford anything better?" says the cold and drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. 

Harry asks, "So, did you make it into the Junior Death Eaters League? Did they take your actions as due credit?" 

Draco says, "You'd like to know Potter? Poke around, maybe somebody can use you as the application fee." 

Ron asks, "Enjoy the Ministry? Bungled any more Muggle killings?" 

"Mr. Malfoy, I strongly suggest you do not participate in any. If you persist with them, you will be expelled. Now, you should be heading for your dungeon." says McGonagall as she walks past." 

*** * *  Packages  * * * **

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George head up to the Gryffindor Tower. 

Harry looks at his watch and says "Blimey, it's getting late." 

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George enter the fifth-year dormitory. 

Harry says, "We've got those packages." 

Harry and Ron retrieve the packages and hand them to George and Fred. Dean looks suspiciously at this. Fred and George quickly exit the dormitory. 

Seamus says, "We're going to finish that DADA essay down in the Common Room. Care to join us?" 

Harry says, "No, already finished it and the project Lupin assigned." 

Seamus asks, "Project? What Project?" 

Ron says, "Lupin gave Harry, Hermione, and me a project in lieu of the essay. We had to show him the results earlier tonight." 

Seamus asks, "Why'd you get special treatment?" 

Harry says, "Special treatment? That damn essay was easier. If you'll excuse me, I'm a bit tired and going to bed." 

Ron says, "I'll come down to the Common Room. My essays are done but I have a bit of research left to do in girl studies." 

Seamus chuckles at this. Ron grabs his _Zoology: A Boring Guide_. He follows the others out of the dormitory. Harry remains behind. 

Ron enters the Common Room and sits next to Hermione. He bunches tightly to her on the sofa near the fireplace but adjacent to the wall. Dean shoots them a penetrating look. 

Ron says, "Dean, we can handle ourselves just fine." Some others in the room laugh at this. 

Ron opens the Zoology book and they start reading it. Ron wraps his arm about Hermione. 

*** * *  Commute  * * * **

About nine thirty this Sunday evening, Harry pops suddenly into my bedroom. He's dressed in his T-shirt, pants, and shoes. He places his wand onto my desk. He places his Portkey down his side onto his briefs. 

He says "Hi Gia." 

Snuffles noses up to Harry. Harry pets Snuffles. He puts the pin onto the dog collar. 

He says, "Hi Snuffles. Wake me if I'm not up by seven thirty." 

Snuffles exits the room and Harry closes the door. 

Harry is grinning at me very mischievously. I like this, what's he got planned? He eyes something on the floor. 

He says, "Golf balls, we might try those." 

He then strips and climbs onto the bed with me. 

He asks, "How was your day?" 

I reply, "Went okay. It's improved drastically in the last several minutes." 

He sees me smile. He grins. 

I say, "Let's see, after you left. Snuffles and I played a bit of catch. Later, I went to the mall with Celeste. I got some clothes. I picked up those things you wanted." 

He hugs me. "Thanks, continue if you wish." 

I say, "Well, we then came here to finish up some homework. How was your day?" 

"For the most part, uneventful. Fred and George chased us onto the train. Draco stopped by our compartment before knocking himself out. Played Exploding Snap for the remainder of the trip. Teachers questioned us about our holiday magic use. That's about it. Dinner of course." 

'Not very stressful." 

He says, "Not yet. Balancing everything to spend the most time with you is going to be tricky. There's classes, Quidditch, and homework." 

I massage his shoulders. I say, "Don't worry, it'll work out somehow." 

He motions and I roll onto him. I stare into his eyes. 

He asks, "Can I try something?" 

"Sure." 

The golf balls zoom up and start dancing softly on my back. It feels like a light person walking about, massaging the back. He massages my shoulders. 

He asks, "Like it?" 

"Interesting, kinda soothing." I say. He can tell that I'm happy. 

"Hmm... I have Quidditch practice after classes. Then, it's change and shower. Go to dinner. Come back and work on homework. It may be late when I can commute again." 

"Don't shower after practice." 

"What?" he asks, very surprised. 

"I want to see if you're sexier that way." I say. He seems a bit nervous with that. I add, "Let's try it. There is a shower here." 

He says, "Certainly." 

After a bit, he lets the golf balls subside. 

I roll over and rest next to him. I prop my head onto his shoulder. He accommodates this and continues to massage me. 

I ask, "So, when did you find out that you're a Wizard?" 

He replies, "My eleventh birthday actually." He explains the story of his Aunt and Uncle trying to keep this away from him. This was despite the flood of letters. It required someone named Hagrid to extract him. 

I ask, "Who's Hagrid?" 

He says, "A friendly wizard. He was expelled during his third year at Hogwarts for something he was falsely accused of. He is now the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Hagrid can be quite intimidating if he wants to be. That's when I learned the truth. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were forced to admit they lied to me for years." 

"Of course you know now and attend Hogwarts." I say. 

He says, "Yes. That's been decent and much better than what my Aunt and Uncle wanted. You fill me with much happiness." Sweet. 

I kiss him. 

He says, "You are fabulous. I find you caring, sensitive, affectionate, loving, beautiful, friendly, warm, and everything I've dreamed of. You are unique and I love you." 

I give fair play. I say, "I find you sensitive, intelligent, caring, handsome, friendly, cute, and wonderful." 

He kisses me. I tickle him about his groin. 

I say, "Right now, we've got sex education in school. Mind if I study your things this week?" 

He says, "Gia, I intend to share everything with you. If you want to study me for your school projects, that's fine." 

I can tell that he'd love it. He just doesn't want to beg. 

We fall asleep. 

I wake up sometime during the night. Harry's having another nightmare. He seems to be convulsing a bit from the pain of the nightmare. He's laying face down and muttering. He seems to be apologizing to his parents. I get onto him, my chest into his back. I hug him to soothe him. I let my hands travel a bit along his side. I massage his loins. This seems to calm him down. I fall back to sleep. 


	10. New Arrival

I awake to Snuffles nosing us awake. Dad and Ane have probably already left for work. Harry seems a bit zonked out. I nudge him. 

I say softly, "Harry, Harry!" 

He's still face down and I'm still on top of him. 

I say, "Snuffles, He's still breathing, so he's alive." 

Snuffles glares at me like I shouldn't be in this position. Harry still isn't stirring. So I give a yank and force a roll. He stirs. 

Harry yawns and asks, "What is it?" Snuffles exits and heads down the stairs. 

I say, "It's seven thirty. Time to wake up. I've got school as well." 

Harry gets up and heads toward the shower. He comes back ten minutes later. He looks at me with a smile. 

He says, "You look wonderful. I must be off." 

I say, "You're commuting naked?" 

He says, "Not worried." 

He grabs his wand and shoes. He activates his Portkey and disappears. 

*** * *  Edward  * * * **

I woke up in the boys dormitory as usual. It's maybe seven forty five or something. As early risers, Neville, Seamus, and Dean don't seem to be here. Harry's bed creaks as it suddenly takes on the weight of him returning. 

I say, "Good Morning Harry. Have a nice night?" 

Harry says, "Wonderful!" He bounces out of the bed and starts for the door. 

I say, "Stop! You're naked. You might want some clothes for the day." 

Harry seems to agree. We both get dressed and grab our bags. We head for the Great Hall. We come across Hermione. 

Harry says, "Good Morning Hermione! Enjoying ourselves?" 

He kisses her on the hand. She takes this in stride. We enter the Great Hall. Harry ignores the insults from Slytherin and we sit at the Gryffindor Table. 

Harry says, "Good morning!" 

Neville demands, "Good morning? Double Potions first thing." 

Without a care, Harry asks, "So?" 

Harry grabs some toast and other foods. He proceeds to scarf this down. Errol flops onto the table, takes out my plate, and slides to a stop in front of Harry. Harry removes the letter and hands it to me. Errol flies off. Harry promptly refills his emptied plate. 

=== LETTER ====  
Dear Ron, 

It's a boy! Your youngest brother Edward Weasley arrived Sunday night. He's healthy and vibrant. I'll bring him to Hogwarts in a month or two to show you. 

Love Mum. 

PS. Enclosed is a picture. 

PPS. Tell your siblings. 

================  


I look at the picture of the squirming tyke. I show Harry who looks thrilled. I pass it to Ginny. 

*** * *  Potions in Stride  * * * **

We head down to Potions. Harry is still on cloud nine. 

Harry startles Malfoy by saying, "Good morning Draco. Looking forward to Potions?" 

Seamus looks stunned by this level of courtesy. 

Draco replies in a calm manner, "Certainly." 

We enter the classroom. Harry is still bubbly. We get out our essays. Snape passes by while collecting the essays. 

Harry does the unimaginable and says, "Good Morning Professor Snape." 

The class heard this, half of them were shocked. Snape thumbs through Harry's essay. 

With a sneer, Snape says, "Mr. Potter, nice of you to turn in an essay. We'll discuss this one after class." 

Malfoy tosses a spit wad toward Harry. Harry ignores this. 

We spend the lesson brewing a Wolfbane Potion. Neville melts another cauldron spilling the contents. Snape takes twenty five points for it. Harry does not bother to challenge this. 

Snape says, "Not defending Longbottom today? Ten points Mr. Potter." 

Harry does not reply. He continues brewing his potion with a smile on his face. 

At the end of the lesson, Snape comes over to us. 

Snape says, "I see that you're in a good mood, Mr. Potter." Snape is obviously trying to puncture Harry's bubbly attitude. He says, "You seem coordinated, therefore you must not be drunk." 

I snicker. 

Snape demands, "What is funny Weasel?" 

I reply, "Harry is definitely sober." 

Snape says, "Five points taken for stating the obvious. Mr. Potter, your essay is a definite improvement. Too good in my opinion." 

Hermione says, "He did it himself. We made him do it over the holiday." 

Snape says, "I did not ask for your lies Mudblood. Ten points gone." 

I shout "How dare you!" A flask on his desk shatters with my rage. 

A knife. A six inch knife from Snape's shelves flies. It flies past Snape's head. Harry ducks. The knife shatters on the stone wall in the back of the dungeon. 

Snape yells, "Fifty points gone and detention tonight at eight Weasel. LEAVE!" 

We quickly gather our things. I ignore the potion that I had spilled onto the floor. We head out the door. We climb the stairs. 

I grumble, "Can't believe it. Many point because you're happy and tried to be nice." 

Harry says, "Figured that would happen. Interesting experiment, wouldn't you say?" His bubbly attitude seems to have worn off a bit. He continues, "Snape loathes me, regardless of my mood. He takes his hatred of my father out on me." Harry shrugs his shoulders. 

*** * *  Arrangements  * * * **

After lunch, we enter the Transfiguration classroom. We hand in our essays to McGonagall. She's sitting at her desk. She scans the essay and a thin smile comes to her face. 

She says, "Excellent work Mr. Potter. I hope this becomes your rule and not an exception." 

Harry says, "Thank you Professor." 

Later that afternoon, after Charms, we are climbing toward the Gryffindor Tower. 

Seamus asks, "What has gotten into you Harry? You made Snape really furious." 

I say, "Romance has improved his mood." 

Harry glares at me. Like I'm supposed to keep that secret. 

Seamus asks, "Ron, who is she?" 

I reply, "Sorry, that is for Harry to announce, and only when he is ready." 

Dean asks, "Which one? Harry gotten many of the girls in school. His schedule must be full." 

I ask, "You're hoping for one?" 

Dean says, "Well, yeah. Can you share Harry?" 

We enter the dormitory. Harry and I change into our Quidditch robes and head out for practice. However, Harry takes me on a detour to the kitchen. We enter. The elves quickly surround us. 

Harry says, "Hermione is upstairs. Now, can I see Dobby?" 

"HARRY POTTER!!!" says a fast approaching elf. Dobby tightly grabs Harry. 

Harry wheezes and then says, "Dobby, I'm too busy to have dinner in the Great Hall. Can I get it delivered to the Gryffindor Common Room after practice?" 

Dobby says, "Dobby can deliver." 

I blurt "He's got a girlfriend." 

Dobby's eyes go even wider. He says, "Congratulations Mr. Potter." he says. 

Harry says, "Sorry to dash so quickly, practice. Also, guard the food until we arrive." 

Dobby bows. We head to the Quidditch pitch. 

*** * *  Focused for a Change  * * * **

After Quidditch, we head back to the dormitory. Dobby is already in the Common Room. 

Harry says, "Dobby, I need to change first. We'll be back in a moment." 

Harry and I dash up the stairs. We change in our dormitory. Harry doesn't take a shower. That's strange. Instead, he grabs his bag and exits. I follow suit. We enter back into the Common Room. 

Harry says, "Thank you Dobby. We will eat as we study." 

We sit at the table and pull out our books. We start munching and we read. Harry actually seems to focus. This is a first in a while. Hermione enters the Tower about seven. She sees us. 

Hermione says, "So this is where you've been hiding." 

I say, "We've been studying and eating. We had dinner delivered." 

She says, "I can see that!" 

Harry says, "I'm done with my Charms essay. How about you Hermione?" 

She picks up his Charms essay and scans it. She says approvingly, "Nice for a change." 

I ask, "'Mione, trying to cheat?" 

She glares at me. 

Harry says, "Ron would love it if you join us." 

I say, "He's right. Join us and I can do my research on you Hermione." 

"Argh! Boys!" She says as she sits down. 

I continue working on my essays. After a bit, I look at my watch. 

I say, "It's almost eight, guess I have that detention." 

I exit and head for the dungeon. 

*** * *  Magic and Terrorism  * * * **

It's about nine when Harry pops into my bedroom. He's dressed in his briefs and T-shirt. Snuffles notices this and exits the bedroom. Celeste and Brian are startled to see Harry here. 

Harry says, "Hi Gia. What's the subject?" He sees us on my bed around our books. 

I reply, "Medieval History. Harry, this is Brian. Brian, this is Harry. Brian is Celeste's boyfriend." 

Brian says, "So you're Gia's mystery boyfriend. We've heard much about you." 

Harry sits next to me and peers over my books. He asks, "Witch burnings, eh?" 

Celeste says, "Yes. We have to do a report about them." 

Harry says, "And they didn't kill a single one." 

Brian says, "Today we know better. However, at the time, people believed wizard and witches existed." 

Harry says, "Certainly we do." 

The lights flicker for a moment. Harry grabs my magician's wand from the nightstand and twirls it about. 

Harry asks Brian, "Wonder if you could do anything with this?" 

Brian snickers. He says, "Sure I could." 

Brian grabs the wand and starts waving it about. 

Harry says, "Do something." 

Brian says "Hocus Pocus." A bang and smoke come from the tip of that wand. Brian is startled. 

Harry says, "Very realistic. It must be from a joke shop." 

We all laugh at this. 

Brian says, "That was very good. If I didn't know better, I would've sworn that was magic." 

I say, "Harry is good with tricks." 

Brian looks at Harry and says, "You're quite a prankster. I see why Gia likes you." 

Celeste asks, "Harry, isn't St. Marys a boarding school? Aren't you supposed to be there?" 

Harry says, "I've got a special arrangement with the Headmaster. I can commute nightly to see Gia." 

Brian notes, "That must be some influence." 

Harry says, "Not too much. My friend Ron helped in this." 

Celeste asks, "Brian and I were wondering Harry, is Snuffles your dog?" 

Harry says, "Yes. Snuffles is very protective of me and Gia." 

"He definitely scared off that bully, Derek Spaath." says Brian. 

I say, "Yes Harry, our Headmaster consented to letting Snuffles follow me around. Dad wrote a note explaining that Snuffles would be protecting me." 

Brian says, "With the escalation in terrorism lately, that's a good thing actually." 

Harry says, "Terrorism?" 

"Yes, those theaters don't burn themselves down at the same time." says Brian. 

Harry says, "Sorry Brian, didn't connect for a moment." 

I say, "Harry, Snuffles was effective against that Spaath this morning. That bully was trying to steal my ring from my finger and Snuffles pounced on him." 

Harry says, "That sounds like Snuffles." 

I say, "Well, Mr. Johnson came out to see what the ruckus was. I explained Spaath's attempted robbery. Spaath was suspended for the day." 

Brian says, "That's a smart dog there." 

"Yeah, well trained." says Harry. 

Celeste looks at the clock and says, "It's way late. Could we Gia?" 

"Sure. Harry won't mind, will you Harry?" I say. 

Harry exclaims, "What? You mean sleep here?" 

I say, "Yes." I see his look so I add, "Harry, I've shared a bed with your friends Ron and Hermione because you trust them. I trust Celeste and Brian." 

Brian asks, "Hermione? Are you talking about that social reject from primary school?" 

"Hermione is **not** a social reject." Harry says flatly. 

"Brian, she managed to catch the two cutest boys from her school." says Celeste. "Two?" asks Brian. 

I say, "Yes. She found me Harry and she's dating the other one, Ron." 

"She was such a teacher's pet and bookworm." says Brian. 

Harry says, "That was until she met me and Ron. She is still a bookworm, but she also has top marks. She does break the rules from time to time." 

Celeste says, "That's not the Hermione we knew. She had the rules memorized." 

"She's got the rules memorized of course. So we know when we're breaking them." says Harry with a grin. 

Brian says, "Can't believe you did what we couldn't. We tried getting her to break any rule, but she wouldn't budge." 

Harry snickers and says, "Must be Ron's animal magnetism." 

Celeste, Brian, and me strip to our underwear and T-shirts. Harry removes his T-shirt and starts tonguing my neck. 

Brian tries this with Celeste. Celeste gets irritated and rips Brian's T-shirt. They start kissing. 

I start massaging Harry's buttocks. 

I give Harry a hand job. After this, I pull the covers, we relax, and we fall asleep. 

*** * *  Burglar  * * * **

I awoke about two in the morning. Harry is stirring, probably in response to the same crashing noise I heard. Brian's stirring a bit. We hear another noise from downstairs. Harry gets up, pulls up his briefs, and sneaks out the door. Snuffles follows Harry. Celeste is still in deep sleep. I wander out of the bedroom after Harry. Brian in his underwear and ripped T-shirt follows me. 

"What's he up to?" whispers Brian. 

"Dunno." I reply. I realize that my chest is bare. I can tell this excites Brian . However, he lends me his T-shirt. 

"What if your Dad saw?" he whispers. 

We stumble over a stranger bound in ropes on the stairs. He's got dark clothes and a mask on. A burglar! 

We enter the living room, and Harry is looking at another person ransacking the case. Snuffles leaps at the burglar and knocks them over with a loud crash. Quicker than quick, Harry leans over the fellow, and binds the man in ropes. 

Dad comes down and sees what's going on. 

I whisper, "A burglary. Harry's tied them up." 

Dad picks up the phone and dials the police. "Hello? I'd like to report an attempted burglary. ... Yes ... They're still here. ... No, we've managed to tie them up. ... Thanks." 

"Some boyfriend Gia." says Brian, impressed. 

The police show up quickly. The officer sees the burglars tied up. Harry and Dad help the officer carry out the burglars, still tied up. He takes some statements from us. He takes pictures as he walks about. 

Dad grabs Harry and says, "Thank you Harry." 

Harry replies, "You're welcome Mr. Prescott." 

Dad says, "Hmm, you can call me _Kevin_." 

Harry says, "Um, thanks Kevin." 

Dad turns to the three of us. He says, "You should get back to bed." 

The officer doesn't object to this. We head back up to my bedroom. 

Brian puts his arm about Harry. Brian says, "You were good back there." 

My humble prince replies, "Aw, that was nothing spectacular." 

Brian says, "Look man, I had reservations when I first heard about you. I've been Gia's friend for years. However, I see that you two are a good match." 

We climb back into bed. I say, "Thanks Brian." 

Brian whispers to me, "While I noticed your research results earlier, I also heard his nightmare. Beware, he may have some baggage." 

I notice Harry fast asleep. I whisper, "Brian, I know about it. His parents were murdered when he was one, he remembers witnessing his Mum's. With me he's happy, probably the happiest since then." 

"Sympathy for the orphan?" he whispers. 

"That's not the reason. I just love him. He didn't mention his parents until recently. Given his story, I understand." I whisper. 

He whispers, "Just be careful Gia. If he's lying to you.." 

I cut Brian off. "Brian, he's honest with me, unlike somebody else I know." That got to him. I remember his little scam last year. Celeste remembers it too. 

Brian says, "Funny, Harry lending Snuffles to you. Quite useful of course." 

I say, "They are both protective of me." 

We fall back to sleep. 

*** * *  Spooky Chats  * * * **

I hear the creaking of Harry's bed. He must be back. I poke my head out of the curtains around my bed. Harry jumps out of bed. 

I ask, "Have fun?". Only fair, mean I have Hermione here and she's topless. 

He says, "Absolutely. Oh, be sure to mention to Hermione that Celeste has a boyfriend, Brian." 

"Thanks for telling me." says Hermione. She pulls back my curtains. 

Harry says, "Ron, you lucky boy. Have fun yourself?" 

I look about and notice that Neville, Dean, and Seamus have already left. 

I say, "Yes. Know what, you're making the Slytherins furious. Keep it up." 

Hermione says, "Snape probably thought you were under the Imperius Curse yesterday. He never seemed more offended." 

Harry says, "Well Ron, at least you're getting action in bed." 

"What?" exclaims Hermione. 

I say, "Sounds like a nice idea." 

Harry removes his briefs and streaks into the shower. 

"Why aren't you this bubbly?" asks Hermione. 

I reply, "Harry hasn't been this happy in probably fourteen or fifteen years. He's intoxicated by it." 

After a few minutes, her head is laying on my lap. I remove my briefs so that my privates are in the back of her head. 

"Hey you prat!" she says. She gets up and dashes out the door with the invisibility cloak. I get up. 

Harry sees this. He says, "Spooking her?" 

I throw my pillow and a mean glare at him. Harry snaps his towel at me, and it stung. I grab Harry and force him flat onto his bed, I'm in his face. 

"Have you fucked her yet?" I ask. 

Seamus had come in. He asks, "'Have you fucked her?' You're asking him that? Glad to see you two are up." 

Harry says, "Good morning Seamus." 

Harry starts dressing. I head for the shower. When I get out of the shower, Harry and Seamus are talking. 

"So, what has gotten into you Harry? I've never seen Snape so disgruntled." says Seamus. 

"Seamus, it's quite attractive and has a pair of boobs." I say. 

Harry is glaring at me. Seamus gets the drift. 

I add, "Harry's been seeing a lot of it lately." 

"Keep it up, the Slytherins are having fits." says Seamus. 

We head for the Great Hall for breakfast. 


	11. UHP and Letters

*** * *  UHP  * * * **

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sit down at the Gryffindor table. The mail starts to arrive. Hermione receives the _Daily Prophet_and the _Witch Weekly_. Hermione reaches for some fruits and reads the _Daily Prophet_. Harry and Ron fill their plates with eggs, bacon, and toast. 

Rapidly, owls descend to Harry carrying many letters. A dozen letters are laying next to Harry when Hermione accidentally bumps her copy of _Witch Weekly_. It opens and Harry catches sight of something. He grabs it and thumbs through it. Ginny notices this and is trembling with dread. Harry lays the _Witch Weekly_ and reads. 

=== ARTICLE ===  


**All Things Harry Potter **

_The section of __Witch Weekly_ that is devoted to all things Harry Potter. 

This section of _Witch Weekly_ is sponsored by the Unofficial Harry Potter fan club (UHP). This international organization has more than fifty thousand active members with nearly six hundred active chapters. For further details on how you can join this exciting club, please contact Doris Crockford, President UHP. 

**Update **

_by Ginny Weasley, Co-President of the Hogwarts Chapter. _

Currently, Harry Potter is in the fifth year attending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With the end of Easter Holiday, Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts. By all accounts, Harry Potter enjoyed the holiday. Monday, Harry Potter greeted Professor Snape, the Potions master, in a courteous manner. This level of courtesy to Professor Snape is unusual for students of the Gryffindor House at Hogwarts. Whether this trend in Harry Potters happiness will continue is uncertain. On behalf of the entire fan club, I wish Harry Potter continued happiness. 

**Sightings **

_by Rita Skeeter _

Tuesday: Harry Potter was spotted in Diagon Alley this past week accompanied by Ron Weasley. Harry Potter used the Floo Network to travel to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry Potter stopped at at Flourish and Blots, the stationery store, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He spent over an hour in Muggle London. Harry Potter returned to the Weasley Burrow for the remainder of his Easter Holiday. 

Sunday: Harry Potter was seen boarding the train at platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross Station. 

**Romance **

_by Colin Creevy, Co-President of the Hogwarts Chapter _

Tragically deprived of love since the encounter with You-Know-Who, Harry Potter has been heavily rumored to be in pursuit of a girlfriend. This has been confirmed when Harry Potter was observed reading _The Romantic Wizard_ outside the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley. Harry Potter's girlfriend has yet to be determined. Rumors at Hogwarts indicate that Harry Potter is uncertain about who should become Harry Potter's girlfriend. 

For those wanting to make a wager on the lucky finalist may contact Fred or George Weasley for further details. 

**Honorary Memberships **

_by Doris Crockford, President of UHP _

The executive committee of UHP met in Diagon Alley on Friday. UHP has granted two honorary memberships to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. To date they have not applied for membership. These two must be devoted fans to become close friends to Harry Potter. Congratulations Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. 

**Calendar for Harry Potter **

11 May: Hogwarts Quidditch Final, Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. 

10 Jun: Start of finals week. 

17 Jun: Hogwarts OWLs 

30 Jun: Leaves Hogwarts for Summer Holiday 

31 Jul: Sixteenth Birthday 

01 Sep: Starts sixth year at Hogwarts 

**Summer Holiday **

_by Dennis Creevy, Member of the Hogwarts Chapter _

In two and a half months, Harry Potter will begin the Summer Holiday. The state of Harry Potter's plans are unknown. In previous holidays, Harry Potter has split the summer between the Dursleys and the Weasleys. How much time will Harry Potter spend with the loving Dursleys this summer is unknown. 

**1996 Summer Convention **

_by Doris Crockford, President of UHP _

The 1996 UHP Convention will be held in Aberdeen at the Marriott Hotel from July 27-31. This year UHP anticipates attendance of 1500, up from last year's attendance of 1400. Register on or before April 30, 1996 to qualify for the early bird rates. Low hotel rates are guaranteed for bookings before Jun 1, 1996. As always, we need volunteers. Please contact UHP headquarters. 

**UK Chapter Meetings for This Week **

Tuesday, Kent: 12 Queens Rd, 7 pm. 

Tuesday, Surrey: 35 King George's Rd, 8 pm. 

Tuesday, Diagon Alley: Leaky Cauldron, 7 pm. 

Tuesday, Hogsmeade: Three Broomsticks, 9 pm. 

Wednesday, Little Hangleton: St. Mary's, 8 pm. 

Wednesday, Edmonton: 43 King Edward's Rd, 6 pm potluck. 

Wednesday, Kings Lynn: 16 Alderwood, 7 pm. 

Thursday, Oxford: 15 Commercial, 8 pm. 

Thursday, Southampton: 20 Aster Rd, 9 pm 

Thursday, Manchester: 56 Sycamore Ct, 7 pm 

Thursday, Aberdeen: 67 Havelock Rd, 8 pm. 

Friday, Bristol: 14 Irvine Ln, 9 pm. 

Friday, Dover: Worsley and Grove, 7 pm. 

Friday, Ipswich: 18 Acorn Ct, 4 pm. 

Friday, Enfield: 15 Beatrice Rd, 3 pm. 

Saturday, Brighton: 12 Ashwood Ct, 1 pm. 

Saturday, Plymouth: 46 Cavendish Ln, 2 pm. 

Saturday, Reading: 42 Arthur Dent Bypass, 3 pm. 

Sunday, Salisbury: 28 Harold Rd, 4 pm. 

Sunday, Lockerbie: 55 Pan Am Ln, 5 pm. 

Sunday, Exeter: 46 Astoria Ln, 6 pm. 

Sunday, Northampton: Fred's Chicken Hut, 6 pm. 

Monday, Portsmouth: 34 Dittermore Bk, 8 pm. 

Monday, Glasgow: 40 Clark Rd, 8 am. 

Monday, Luton: 9 Fernhurst, 7 pm. 

**UK Chapter Minutes for Last Week **

Tuesday, Cardiff: 95 of 121. What Harry Potter wants in a girlfriend. 

Tuesday, Godrics Hollow: 152 of 170. Harry Potter's sock selection. 

Tuesday, Greenwich: 45 of 74. Harry Potter's loving Dursley relatives. 

Wednesday, Cambridge: 77 of 80. Ideal gift for Harry Potter. 

Wednesday, Winchester 65 of 84. Is Hermione Granger using a love potion on Harry Potter? 

Wednesday, Leeds: 49 of 63. Harry Potter's triumph in the Triwizard Championship. 

Wednesday, Brentwood: 61 of 79. Should Harry Potter comb his hair? 

Thursday, Birmingham: 89 of 98. Illness explains Harry Potter's dropping marks at Hogwarts. 

Thursday, Norwich: 67 or 83. How soon Harry Potter will propose to Ginny Weasley. 

Thursday, Portree: 73 of 108. Reasons for Hagrid's influence on Harry Potter. 

Friday, Guildford: 123 of 137. False rumors about Harry Potter's marks falling at Hogwarts. 

Friday, Sunderland: 56 of 78. What Harry Potter likely spent his Triwizard winnings on; candy and jokes. 

Friday, Belfast: 103 of 135. How Cornelius Fudge is helping Harry Potter. 

Friday, Barking: 55 of 78. Rita Skeeter's crush on Harry Potter. 

Saturday, Isle of Wright: 37 of 51. Is Harry Potter gay? 

Saturday, Whetstone: 53 of 62. How Harry Potter should arrange his trunk at Hogwarts. 

Saturday, Werlingham: 78 of 84. Boxers or briefs? 

Sunday, Hogwarts: 85 of 114. Odds for Quidditch Final and entries for pool. 

Sunday, Liverpool: 66 of 97. A possible Harry Potter sighting. 

Sunday, Epsom: 35 of 46. Harry Potter as a professional Quidditch player. 

Sunday, Hounslow: 42 of 58. Ideal girlfriends for Harry Potter. 

Monday, Isle of Man: 21 of 35. What is Harry Potter's fascination with Dobby the House-Elf? 

Monday, Swansea: 145 of 161. Why Draco Malfoy would be a good friend to Harry Potter. 

Monday, Nottingham: 71 of 86. Is Harry Potter a virgin? 

**Chapter Secretaries **

_Ashlie Crockford, Witch Weekly Liaison and Secretary of UHP. _

Please keep us informed about your chapter. Submit your meeting notice one week prior to publication; they should include location, data, and time. Submit the meeting minutes, including the attendance and main topic of discussion. Thank you. 

**UHP Gift Shop **

_by Doris Crockford, President of UHP _

UHP Gift Shop is pleased to announce an expansion into Diagon Alley. This brings the total number of gift shops to four; now with locations in Diagon Alley, Godrics Hollow, New York, and Paris. Mail orders should still be sent to the Godrics Hallow location. Choose any of more than five hundred available designs and photographs resembling Harry Potter. Available items include clothing, underwear, lunch boxes, mugs, candlesticks, Quidditch supplies, toilet paper, linens, and many others. 

================  


Ron is looking over Harry's shoulder as he reads this. 

Ron whips at Ginny, "You're a member? The Co-President of the Hogwarts Chapter? How long?" 

Ginny replies, "Yes, I've been a member ever since I started Hogwarts. Colin conscripted me. He has every issue of the _Harry Potter Quarterly_." 

The steel ring on Ginny's finger shimmers. The engraved lightening bolt glows for a moment. 

"_Harry Potter Quarterly_?" asks the snobbish and sneering voice of Draco Malfoy. 

Harry asks, "Thinking of subscribing? Am I your favorite subject?" 

"I should've known! A magazine for the famous Harry Potter." says Draco. 

Fortunately McGonagall was passing by the table. She asks, "Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" 

"No Professor." says Draco. He wanders back to the Slytherins. 

Harry takes a look at the pile of letters awaiting him, thirty of them. He thumbs through them and says, "Lemme guess, proposals." 

"Watch it Harry, some of them could be cursed." says Hermione. 

"Thanks." says Harry. He places the entire collection into his bag. 

"You're keeping them?" asks Hermione. 

Harry says, "I've got a topic for DADA. Might make for interesting reading with ... um ... you know." 

Hermione mutters, "Strange. Suppose you'll want the Witch Weekly?" 

"After you've done reading it tonight." says Harry. 

"Certainly. I'll be interested on how this turns out." says Hermione. 

"Understanding, I hope." says Harry. 

Ron speaks up and says, "That's probably better, the honesty route. I mean, who knows how many more of these will show up by next week." 

Harry suggest, "Ron, we could start a dating service." 

"Potter's Dating Service? You're delusional Mr Potter." says Snape as he walks by. 

*** * *  Letters and Curses  * * * **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the classroom several minutes early and take seats up front. Lupin enters and proceeds to the front. 

Harry speaks up and says "Professor Lupin." 

"Yes Harry?" asks Lupin. 

"Can you change today's lesson to curse detection?" asks Harry. 

"We've been doing that for weeks." says Lupin. 

"Detection in letters to be specific." says Ron. 

"Without opening them first, thereby triggering the curse." says Harry. 

"I take it you have a reason for a change in the curriculum?" asks Lupin. 

Harry pulls out a handful of envelopes. "Yes, thirty reasons this morning, probably many more by next week." says Harry. 

Lupin is clearly eager for a hands-on lesson. He asks, "Would you be willing to share those among the class?" 

Harry piles the thirty some letters onto the table. He double checks to ensure nothing important is among them. Harry remarks, "I could start a dating service. Trouble is, I don't know if these are cursed or not. Given all the strangers writing, I need to be cautious." 

Lupin picks up several and starts looking. He says, "Quite agreed. Have to admit, this is a problem that many would love to have." 

Everybody chuckles. Harry and Ron pass out the letters. 

Harry says, "Okay, if the letter is good, I'll want them back." 

"You do?" asks Lupin. 

"Yes, I might want to give them a reply." says Harry. 

The lesson turns out to be very interesting. Some of the letters did have curses. Most everyone determines correctly. Neville thought his one was safe and he opens it. The letter contained a sneezing curse which causes Neville to sneeze for a half hour. By the end, there are twenty four good letters and six with curses. 

Lupin holds back Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Lupin asks, "Why the influx of letters?" 

Hermione holds up _Witch Weekly_. 

Ron says, "Our rumors have been too effective." 

Lupin says, "Ah. ... Harry, the best advice for curses is a really big letter opener and open them away from you. Most of the curses are delivered by ejection. So, aim for the floor or a waste basket." 

Harry grabs the _Witch Weekly_. He jokes, "Professor, are you going to the UHP conference? Early bird registration ends this month." 

Lupin chuckles. Lupin says, "I see you, why do I need to go to a conference about you? Better get to Herbology." 


	12. Lessons

*** * *  Melons  * * * **

Tuesday evening, I sneak up to the girls' dormitory. I open the door slowly. Only Hermione is in here, so I enter. 

I remove the Invisibility Cloak and sit next to her. I say, "Hi Hermione." 

"I did not say you can enter." she says. 

"You're upset." I say. 

"How perceptive." she says sarcastically. 

"Hard not to notice. Even Malfoy poked fun at it." I say. 

"Amazing how I could be friends with a sensitive jerk." she says. 

I admit, "I am a jerk at times. However, I never intend to hurt you." 

"Like this morning?" 

"Did my dick injure you? I didn't think it would scratch you so badly." 

"No, not that. You exposed your dick as a statement!" 

"You have exposed your breasts as a statement." 

"That's different!" 

"How? I illustrated that you make me happy. You flashed yours at Harry." 

"It just is different." 

"By one iota, maybe. You may use your beauty to make a point, that's fine by me." 

"Of course you wouldn't have a problem you pervert!" 

I stroke her hair. I say, "Hermione, you're my friend. I don't have any hangups with being naked around you. I know you're not as comfortable about that,t. I'll wait until you're ready. If my timing offended you, them I'm out of line. I apologize." 

"Of course I don't have 'hangups' about you being naked. Your timing sucked this morning. Suppose Harry's left." 

I ask, "Want to try my bed again?" 

"Why not mine?" 

"If the others notice Harry is not there, I need to cover up." 

"Suppose he's having fun." 

"Yes he is. I could tell this morning that they did something last night." 

"Did he fuck?" 

"Says no, I believe him." I say. 

"She explains his bubbly attitude." says Hermione. 

I say, "Not really. It contributes of course. Let's switch dorms." 

Hermione conjures a fake dummy for her bed and covers it. The curtains about her four poster are drawn. We climb down and up stairs into the boys dormitory. 

I notice Harry's curtains are open. Seamus is in the dorm notices this too. 

Seamus asks, "Ron, do you know where Harry is?" 

I reply, "Probably studying a pair of melons. I wouldn't want to disturb him if I were you." I walk to Harry's bed and close the curtains. I say, "To keep your mind off it. Ignore, be happy. 

Seamus is dumbfounded by this. He asks, "Do you realize the points we'd lose if he got caught?" 

I say, "Has that bothered him before? If you go looking for him, it'll attract the teacher's attention to it." 

Seamus mutters, "Wouldn't be surprised to find you and Hermione snogging up here sometime." Seamus climbs into bed and draws his curtains. 

I strip naked and climb into my bed adjacent to Hermione. I pull the curtains. 

"Pair of melons?" she whispers to me angrily. 

I whisper, "Sorry, that's what Seamus understands. When I look at you, I see your face, the smile of many adventures, a friend." She seems flattered and kisses me. 

"Tell you what, watch me." she whispers. 

Slowly, she strips naked right in front of me. I get aroused immediately. 

Our mouths approach. We start massaging each other. Our moans must be audible. 

Seamus says, "Hey Ron, can you keep it down? I know you're playing with yourself enthusiastically, but you should save it for Hermione!" 

Strange because I think someone else is in Seamus' bed. 

After our fun, we're so relaxed that we doze off. The covers somehow made their way onto us. 

*** * *  Quidditch Team Accountability  * * * **

I wake Wednesday morning to Seamus shaking me. Hermione is upset. Fortunately, my covers are hiding most of her. 

"Don't worry Ron, I'll keep this quiet. Did you have some fun?" says Seamus. 

"Like you and Lavender last night?" I ask. 

Seamus says, "Figured you might find out. Anyways, if we spilled this, there will be teachers patrolling this dorm every night." 

"Why are you bugging us?" asks Hermione. 

"Well, Alicia wants to talk to the Quidditch team this morning before breakfast. So, she had me fetch you and Harry. I see he's still studying those melons." 

I say, "Of course, it's only seven. He'll show sometime before eight." 

"What the hell do I tell Alicia?" he asks. 

"Um, Harry is unavailable until eight. I'll be down in maybe fifteen or twenty minutes." I say. 

Seamus looks very frustrated, but turns to leave. He opens the door and the remainder rest of the Quidditch team bursts in. I quickly toss the Invisibility Cloak over Hermione and I stick my head out of my curtains. 

"Hey! I'm not decent right now." I protest. 

George grabs my wand from my dresser and he says, "In case you were getting any ideas." 

I stick out my arm and summon over a clean towel. I tell him, "Are you sure?" 

"Yikes, a dangerous little brother we have George." says Fred. 

I get up and wrap the towel about my waist. I open the curtains up and I hear Hermione creeping for the door. 

Josh Brenner peeks into Harry's empty bed and asks, "Where's Harry?" 

I say, "Pervert, he's in an alternate sleeping location. Unavailable until at least eight." 

"Unavailable?" asks Alicia. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to disturb him. He'd get very upset." I say. 

Seamus creeps back in. 

He says, "Sorry Ron. Harry is apparently studying a pair of melons." 

I notice the door staying open a bit longer than usual, Hermione must be sneaking out, naked too. 

George asks, "Really? Which pair?" 

I state, "Sorry, that's need-to-know information. That does not include you George. Alicia, why this early morning invasion anyways?" 

Alicia says, "Harry's marks. It has come to our attention that his studies have been slipping." 

I say, "Well, he will be here before breakfast. In the meanwhile, if you'll excuse me." 

They don't make an effort to stop me. I enter the bathroom and get into the shower. There loud talking drifts through the door. 

"Unavailable, I can't believe it!" says Alicia. 

Fred says, "Nice excuse. Angelina, can I use it?" 

Angelina says, "What?! You know my stand!" 

"Why do those assholes think they can do anything?" demands Josh Brenner. 

"Harry is the best seeker we've had." says George. 

I step out of the shower. Hermione is standing there. 

I whisper, "You did this in front of them?" 

She replies, "Would you rather streak for the team?" 

She points to some of my clothes that she piled onto the counter. I kiss her. She watches as I dry off and dress. We exit back into the dormitory. 

Seamus says, "Whoa! You're doing good Ron." 

I reply, "Haven't you noticed that its a bit crowded in here?" 

Fred says, "We are going to wait until Harry shows up." 

I walk over to my dresser. My watch reads ten to eight. Harry's bed sways a bit. He peeks out and sees the crowd. We exchange looks. 

Open Harry's curtains. 

I say, "Well, I don't see him here." 

Hermione picks up on this. She opens the door as if to leave. She says, "Ron, meet you downstairs in a few moments." She exits the room. 

Moments later, Harry wanders in. He's barefoot but dressed with a T-shirt and pants. 

Harry asks, "Where's the funeral?" 

"Your recent marks. Nice of you to show up to your dormitory." Alicia says, lacing it with sarcasm. 

George says, "We know that you've got a busy schedule with classes, Quidditch, and active social life among other things." 

Alicia says, "Your recent marks have demonstrated a problem. McGonagall has made it clear to me, this is a school so classwork come first." 

Fred says, "In short Harry, if these bad marks continue, you'll be kicked off the team. I don't want that to happen." 

"Thanks." says Harry. 

Alicia says, "This is your warning to improve the marks. McGonagall did say that your work this week has been good, but any more bad marks will result in your removal from this team." 

"The Slytherins and Malfoy would be thrilled." says Seamus. 

Angelina says, "Thus, as your team, we're going to help. Breakfast will be delivered." 

Harry draws the bed curtains, ducks behind them and out of view. Alicia starts to move over to see him. She gets a glimpse of Harry in just his briefs. Harry's face goes pink. 

I say, "Alicia, stop and give him a bit of privacy. Unless of course, you want to be placed as a name in the pool." 

The team chuckles as Alicia backs away. 

I turn to George and say, "Mind if I place a wager?" 

"Ron, you know I can't let you. It'd be nepotism." George replies. 

Angelina says, "It's not nepotism Ron. You're likely in the know and could drain them dry." 

"Which means I'm probably disqualified as well." jokes Harry. 

George says, "Unless you're social life is that busy that you're forgetting the names. Of course, it'd explain your poor marks." 

"That's why we're here." says Alicia. 

Harry says, "Just to let you know guys, Dumbledore did speak with me before the holiday about my marks. We've come up with an arrangement. The marks will be improving." 

"So far, he's got all his essays done this week." I say. 

Seamus says, "You should have seen Snape during Potions. He thought Harry was cheating. Snape was furious with Harry." 

"That's normal." says Fred. 

Seamus says, "Yeah, but Harry was different and very happy. Harry had the nerve to politely greet Snape and Malfoy. Snape was not able to puncture Harry's good mood." 

"Still found excuses to take points, but it was funny." I say. 

"So that's why Snape forced those drug tests at yesterday's practice." says George. 

Dobby and several other elves deliver breakfast. Hermione enters back into the dormitory. 

Alicia says, "So what is this arrangement Harry? If we can help in any way." 

Fred says, "Alicia, you and Harry could fit onto that bed together." 

Alicia just glares at Fred. 

Harry says, "Essentially, spend more time on my social life.". 

The team looks dumbfounded by this. 

I say, "Harry shifts his schedule. He pursues the social life at night, usually in a bed somewhere. This allows him time for classes, Quidditch, and homework during the day. However, this is on the condition of improved marks." I see the look on George's face so I add, "Do not try to follow Harry's lead on this." 

"So, Harry messes up his marks and is allowed to spend time in bed with girls?" asks Seamus. 

"No, Dumbledore doesn't want Harry to flunk out." I say. 

Harry boils over a bit. Out of frustration, he says with heavy sarcasm, "Seamus, do you know what it's like to have a love life checked out by everyone? Or, having to consult with the teachers because I want to kiss someone? How about when I plan a date, having to worry about what Voldemort and the Death eaters are doing? 

"Oh, I don't have to even pay attention because I can read all about it in the _Daily Prophet_! Front page news is 'Harry Potter kisses Girl on Date', minute by minute details complete with pictures. Maybe I should consult Rita Skeeter about which socks I should be wearing." 

Harry picks out several mismatched socks and puts them on. 

Alicia stays out of this. Instead she merely says, "Harry, if you need help with your schoolwork, ask us. We can assist. Just be sure to improve your marks." 

Alicia gives Harry a quick kiss on his cheek. It's funny how a girl team captain can manage things. Collectively, the team, Seamus, and Hermione exit the dormitory and head for classes. 

*** * *  Romantic Wizard  * * * **

Wednesday evening, Harry pops into my bedroom around nine. This time, he's carrying a bunch of papers and is wearing just his briefs. He set down his wand onto my desk and closes my door. He drops his briefs onto the floor. He sits on my bed and cuddles me. 

He asks, "Gia, how was your day?" 

"Aside from Derek? It was okay." says Gia. 

He says, "I'll see how I can help. It's been interesting for me." He hands me a copy of _Witch Weekly_. "Turn to page 6." he says. 

I open it to find the "All Things Harry Potter" section. Yikes, he has an entire section? I read it, fascinating so many chapters, even a convention! 

He says, "Yeah, depressing isn't it. I just found out about this yesterday. Sure, I was aware of a few people as fans. Wasn't aware it included..." He reaches for the article, "fifty thousand registered fans. Half of it is gossip, so take some of it with a grain of salt." 

I ask, "What is this book, _The Romantic Wizard_?" 

He says, "Oh yeah, bought that over the holiday. It's quite useful. That's where I figured out how to enchant your ring. Other things are there when we need them." 

"So, what are those other papers?" 

He says, "Letters. According to _Witch Weekly_ they think I'm available. So, girls, complete strangers, send proposals." 

"Why are you showing me these?" 

He says, "Gia, I love you. I'm being sent unsolicited proposals by others, I felt that you should at least be aware of it. Would you like it to just stumble across one of these letters?" 

"No." I admit. 

He says, "I like you. I love you. You have my heart. Have you ever had a crush on somebody, young and famous boy? I mean, for instance, Prince William or somebody else. A famous TV actor perhaps? A singer?" 

I admit, "I almost wrote Jonathan Taylor Thomas." 

He kisses me and says, "These sixty wrote me in the same fashion. Want to read them?" 

I grab one and open it. 

=== LETTER ====  
Dear Harry Potter 

I read about you being available in _Witch Weekly_. I'm 14 years, slick black hair, blue eyes, six feet tall, twelve stones, and available. I love Quidditch. I attend the prestigious Kent Witches Academy. I'm a lifetime member of the UHP. I find you really attractive, can I be your girlfriend? 

Jennifer Crawford. 

enc: Naked picture of me. 

================  


I open the next one. 

=== LETTER ====  
Dear Harry Potter 

Would you be interested in a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend? I'm six foot two, fourteen stones, sixteen years, and very capable of being a great boyfriend. I attend the Oxford Academy of Magic. You're very handsome and sexy. 

Bob Pitchfork 

enc: Naked picture of me. 

================  


Harry says, "Yeah, there's a few like that one. So, I how do I write rejections, but without destroying them." 

"Or just get rid of them." I say. 

"If you had wrote Jonathan Taylor Thomas and didn't receive a response?" 

"Harry, most everybody who writes does it as a phase. They'd get over a lack of response." I say. 

"Still." he says. He grabs a piece of paper and a pen. He writes, 

================  


Dear 

Thank you for writing. I am not interested in pursuing a relationship with you. 

Harry Potter. 

================  


I say, "Hmm, bit harsh. Before you commit to this, do you want to answer fan mail for life?" 

"But if I don't respond.." says Harry. 

I say, "The girls will understand. If you respond, you'll encourage more. These will write back demanding explanations. If you don't respond, it's easier on them." 

"Won't they be upset? I don't want that convention to be 1500 suicides." 

I say, "Harry, in this case, no response is the best response. Sure, they will be upset that you didn't reply. Celeste did write Jonathan Taylor Thomas and he did respond. She was devastated for the longest time because of that. She would have better off without a response." 

He says, "I'd feel like an asshole to not respond." 

"Harry, it's admirable that you want to reply. But that's the worst thing. It'll just encourage more letters." I say. I place the letters and article onto the desk. "Don't worry about them." 

"You're probably right. Wonder if there is a Hogwarts Dating Service? You know, give these letters to them." 

I say, "Probably not. They wrote to you, not the dating service. They'd be just as thrilled getting a proposal from complete strangers as you are." 

Harry kisses me. "Thanks." 

I say, "Glad you shared it. Funny, most boys at school have the opposite problem from what you have. They seem to have trouble finding anybody." 

*** * *  Tarot  * * * **

At Divination Thursday, Trelawney tells the class, "We have completed our work on mind reading. The Fates inform us that we will master Tarot cards." 

As usual, the class divides into pairs, each with a deck of cards. Harry and Ron sit at a table and face each other. 

Ron draws a card and consults the book. He says, "Good, looks like you'll have sex within a year." He draws another card and says, "Ooh, deadly enemy." Ron draws a third card and says, "My, I don't want to say." 

"Come on." says Harry. 

"At least one death." says Ron. 

Trelawney comes over. She says, "Dear me, rather not say." 

Harry says, "Ron just did. How much longer do I have?" 

Trelawney glares at Harry before looking back at the cards. She says gloomily, "Death, death of a cherished associate and mortal peril for you." 

Harry says, "Well, guess I should enjoy the time left. Say Ron, how many girls do you think I can squeeze into my bed with me?" 

The class looks at them scandalously. Trelawney moves over to Pavarti and Lavender. 

Harry starts drawing cards. He consults the charts in the books. He says, "Be sure to use those condoms." Harry draws another card and says, "Great grief." On another card he says, "Malfoy injures you." 

Meanwhile, Seamus and Dean were trading similar jaunts. Toward the end of the lesson, they make a final exchange. 

Dean draws a card and says, "Seamus, I see a naked Lavender in your future." 

Lavender angrily exclaims, "What??" 

Seamus punches Dean. They continue fighting. Harry and Ron intercede. 

Trelawney is furious and says, "Hundred points taken and detention to both Mr Finnigan and Mr Thomas. Fifty points to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley for breaking it up. The four of you will go to the Hospital Wing in a moment." 

Harry protests, "I'm okay!" 

"Humor me then Mr Potter." says Trelawney. 

Ron says, "Harry, you don't want the final prediction coming true before you get a chance to, you know." 

Trelawney turns to the class and says, "Everyone take a deck of Tarot cards to borrow. Next week, essays on each of the cards and the possible interpretations. Until next time." 

*** * *  Bad Day  * * * **

Thursday evening I watch as Harry pops in about ten. Like most evenings anymore, he's just wearing his underwear. 

He kisses me and says, "Sorry, bit late. An essay took a bit more work than I'd expected." Then he notices and says, "Hi Brian, Celeste." 

"Nice seeing you Harry. We're done with our homework for the evening, so we're going." says Brian. I can tell, he's giving me some space with Harry. 

Celeste says, "Bye, see you tomorrow. Aren't you a bit overdressed Harry?" She's trying to invoke a reaction in me. However, she and Brian leave. 

I turn back to Harry who seems to agree with Celeste. He is now naked and sitting cross-legged facing me. He's holding a deck of cards. 

"Tarot cards, we're trying to read them in Divination. Want to give it a try?" he asks. 

"In a bit, maybe." I say. 

He draws several cards anyways. "Hmm, your school's in trouble. Year might end early." I like the sound of that. He picks up a card and sets the deck aside. 

"How was your day?" he asks, as usual. 

"You always ask that." I say. 

He looks into my eyes and says, "Of course, I'm interested. I'll share my day." 

"Fine." I say. 

He describes Defense Against the Dark Arts. Herbology sounds fun, wish they had something similar. The jaunts with Malfoy at lunch. Divination with the Tarot cards and a fight. Care of Magical Creatures sounds interesting. He describes the Quidditch practice including George and Fred's prank on Ron. 

"Tell you what," he says. My 'Little Bear' zooms into his hands. He cuddles me and reads it. 

He says, "Gia, I can read it in you, your day was a bad one. Did I improve it?" How did he figure that? 

"Yeah." I say as I kiss him. 

"So, what happened?" he asks. 

"That bully Derek kinda got to me this morning. And then, because we've missed too many days this year, we have to go Saturday as well." I tell him. 

"Are you allowed to bring guests?" 

"Yeah, have to vouch for them, but its been done." I say. 

"I'll see if I can arrange to tag along. See what it's like." 

"You'll do that?" 

He says, "If you're going to be stuck in school Saturday, I'll accompany you. When does your school let out?" 

"Half past three usually, about fifteen minute walk after that." 

"I'll need to return to Hogwarts for the evening, but this'll work." 

"Anyways, Derek called me a slut, with references to Snuffles." 

"You are not a slut." 

"Still has a way of getting to me. Rest of the history class joined in, even the teacher." 

"Shouldn't have." 

"I know, but I thought Snuffles would have done something." 

"Snuffles only protects you from physical harm. He won't interfere in your life unless you're in danger of real harm. Which means, he won't stop the teasing." 

"All day, people were tossing jaunts at me because of that. Only Brian and Celeste seemed to care." 

"I care." 

"Know you do, but you weren't there." 

"I'll be there Saturday. I know my headmaster will consent. He's a fan." 

"Who exactly is a fan anyways? How's that different from a friend" 

"Remember that article? The letters? When a fan sees me, they see my story. When a friend sees me, they see me just Harry." 

"I'm getting the full picture." I say. 

He admits, "First time was a bit weird. Getting used to it now." 

"Weird?" 

"Dunno, just felt strange that's all. First time jitters, that's all." 

"Strange? Jitters?" 

"Yeah, I mean if I walked down the street naked, I'd be arrested. Have you been naked for a boy before?" 

"No." 

"Try it, and you'll understand. If you're ready and want to." He plays with my panties. 

"Strip tease?" 

I slowly remove my bra and panties. Dunno, I like him ogling a bit. Hie seems very aroused with approval. Strangely, he doesn't move to fuck like I had expected. I mean, from what most girls say, that's the first thing guys do when both are naked. Somehow he senses this. 

He says, "Gia, it'd be hurting you to fuck now. We'll wait until we're ready." 

"Are you alright?" 

"Gia, it's about trust. I see you and have passions, but fucking everytime we're naked would undermine our trust." 

"You pass, unbelievable." 

"I can see it in your eyes, you concur." 

We lay down side by side under the covers, cradle each other, and fall asleep. 

*** * *  Bad Wake Up  * * * **

I awoke peacefully Friday morning to Harry with his head in between the curtains of Ron's bed. He sees that I'm naked! 

"Good morning pervert!" I say. 

"Glad to see your love lives are maturing." he says. 

"Argh! You prat!" 

Harry says, "Thanks. Actually I stuck my head in cause I was going to wake Ron. Though with you here, I won't have to sneak into the girls dormitory." 

"You wouldn't!" 

"I would 'cause I didn't see either of you at breakfast. Charms is in fifteen minutes." 

"Is it that late already?" 

"Yes." says Harry. 

I shake Ron a bit. "What?" Ron demands. Then Ron sees Harry, and Ron says "Get out Pervert!" 

"Time for class you two. Get dressed." says Harry, withdrawing his head. 

"What time is it?" Ron asks. 

"Quarter to eight according to Harry." I reply. 

"Nice oversleeping I guess." 

"But no breakfast." 

"Fancy conjouring something up during Charms?" asks Ron. 

"Flitwick would get a kick out of it." 

We get up, Harry sees me naked but doesn't say anything. Fortunately Ron does not appear notice. 

"I'll be in the common room." Harry says. 

I just grab my things and follow him out. 

At the base of the stairs, Harry says to me, "You do have beauty Hermione." 

I'm flattered, but is Harry coming on to me? He sees my concern and follows me up to my dormitory. 

Harry says, "Yes, I do like your beauty, but my passions are with Gia." 

"So you followed me into my dormitory?" I ask. 

"Looks like it. We've seen each other naked now." 

"Yeah, talk about it. Have you seen Gia like this?" 

"Yes." 

"Have you fucked? Be honest." 

"No. Surprised her actually by not fucking." 

I feel his forehead. I say, "Are you alright? Should you see Madam Pomfrey?" 

"Fucking would've been too soon, I intend to when Gia and I are both ready." 

I'm dressed so we head back to the common room. Ron's waiting. 

"What the hell?" Ron demands. We head for the portrait hole. 

"Just talking" I say. 

"While you were naked?" Ron asks. 

"Ron, it's okay." I say. I put my hand down his pants for a moment. He gets the drift. 

Harry says, "Looks like Hermione's found your control point. Any luck?" 

"Still, Harry saw you naked!" Ron says. 

Harry says, "Quiet! Ron, I'd trust you and Gia being naked." and then whispers to Ron. "Do you trust me?" 

Ron is still steaming a bit but quiets up. We arrive at Charms. 

*** * *  Frank Discussion  * * * **

Ron is still brewing a bit Friday evening while we're working on the homework. Dinner is being served in the Great Hall so the common room is empty except for us. 

"Ron, stop brewing." I say. 

"My supposed best friend sees my girlfriend naked." says Ron. 

I say, "No, your best friend saw his other best friend naked. That's it. Best friends should be able to trust each other completely, even when naked. Don't you agree?" 

Ron says, "Guess so. I still can't get the implications out of my head." 

"Ron, you have seen Harry naked on many occasions, haven't you?" I ask. 

"Yeah, but he's a guy." says Ron. 

"Glad you noticed." says Harry. 

"I'm not jealous." I reply. 

Ron finally accepts this, I think. At least Harry changes the topic and says, "Um, tomorrow's Quidditch practice has been delayed until four." 

"Why?" asks Ron. 

"I asked Alicia to reschedule it." says Harry. 

I look around to confirm the room being empty, I have a hunch of the reason. 

"Why do you need it rescheduled?" asks Ron. 

"Gia's school has to make up a day tomorrow. I'm tagging along with her." says Harry. 

"So, you're rescheduling Quidditch to attend more school?" I ask puzzled. 

"Guess so, more of seeing a typical day for her." says Harry. 

"What's your schedule going to be like?" asks Ron. 

"I won't show until a quarter to four. In the evening, about nine or so, I'll dart back to her." says Harry. 

"Does Dumbledore know about this?" I ask. 

"Cleared it with him this morning." says Harry. 

The portrait hole opens and the Weasley twins enter. We clamp up the discussion. 

"Where were you? You've been missing dinner all week so far." asks George. 

Harry says, "We've been having it delivered here. Gives me more time for homework. I hope you're aware of my busy schedule." 

Fred says, "I'll say so. We heard from Alicia that you had Saturday's practice bumped in time." 

"Yeah." says Harry. 

"What for?" asks George. 

"The same reason that made his marks bad before the holiday." says Ron. 

"Really? A date perhaps?" asks Fred. 

"I can see why we need to bump Quidditch practice." says George sarcastically. 

Harry says, "Well, you can either bump the schedule or practice without me. I will be unavailable until four tomorrow." 

"George, you've heard the rumors. Dating half the school can be rather demanding, wouldn't you concur?" I say. 

"Besides, Harry's been quite bubbly all week. His politeness has been driving Snape and Malfoy mad. Gotta keep that up, haven't we?" says Ron. 

George and Fred finally relent, more due to the glare from Ron than our arguements. 

"You know Fred, Ron can be as bad as Mum at times." says George. 

Fred says, "That's because he found something that works on you." 


	13. Tag Along

Saturday morning, Harry and Gia awake about seven thirty. After showers, Harry puts on the nice trousers, clean T-shirt, and a plaid shirt. Harry grabs his wand and jacket. Gia grabs her jacket and bag. They leave the house with Snuffles in tow. 

Harry grabs Gia's backpack and wears it himself. 

Gia says, "Thanks." 

*** * *  Walk to NPS  * * * **

Brian and Celeste join up. 

"Nice hat Harry." says Brian. 

"Why is he coming?" asks Celeste. 

Gia says, "Cause, he wants to see what my day is like and St. Mary's doesn't have classes today." 

Harry says, "I'm actually caught up on my homework, so I can tag along." 

"Sounds like that's not a frequent event. Being caught up that is." says Brian. 

"Normally, you're right. But I have to stay caught up, it's a part of the bargain I struck to spend time with Gia." says Harry. 

"You must have gotten them at a sweet spot" says Brian. 

Harry says, "Very nice considering that St. Mary's is a boarding school." 

"Gia, have you fucked yet?" Celeste whispers to Gia's ear. 

"No" Gia whispers back. Celeste giggles. 

"What's so funny?" asks Brian. 

"Nothing." says Celeste. 

They enter Noigate Public School just before eight thirty. Derek Spaath approaches. 

"Hey Slut!" Derek yells. 

"Ignore him." Harry says to Gia. 

"Who's your John?" Derek says. 

Snuffles restrains Harry. However, Derek's pants fall down. People in the hall stare in amazement. 

Gia, Harry, Brian, and Celeste walk past Derek. 

Gia says to Derek, "Double check your suspenders next time, Knicker Boy." 

Murmurs become audible from the crowd. Gia, Harry, Brian, and Celeste head for their first class. 

"Nice timing." says Brian. 

*** * *  Chemistry  * * * **

Harry, Gia, Celeste, and Brian enter Chemistry. They sit at a table. Gia pulls up a stool for Harry. Derek comes into the class and takes a nearby table. He shoots a darting look at Gia. Harry notices this and returns the look. 

The teacher, Williamson comes in. He says, "You should have already read today's experiment. However, I will recap the important points." He explains the procedure, the reactions, and the expected results. 

Gia whispers to Harry, "In other words, we produce a dull reaction and measure the dull product. Something that is obvious from Thursday's handout." 

They prepare the setup. Brian places the beaker over the burner. Gia measures out the liquids. Harry weighs some of the powders. Celeste verifies that they are following instructions. Williamson wanders over. 

Williamson says to Gia, "This must be your boyfriend. Seems adept with the scales." 

"Oh yes, this is Harry. Harry, this is Mr. Williamson." says Gia. 

Harry says, "Hello This is somewhat similar to St. Mary's. There, it's a bit more applied, but still the same idea." 

"Normally we don't have school on Saturday, but recent events have forced this." says Williamson. 

"What recent events?" asks Harry. 

Celeste pipes up, "You wouldn't know Harry. But we've had a rash of bomb threats recently. School's been closed a lot lately." 

"While there are usually extra days in the schedule, we've used them up. So, schools' being held on the occasional Saturday. That leaves plans for summer holiday intact." says Williamson. 

"Bomb threats? Why?" asks Harry. 

"Well, supposedly, some bureaucrat has been getting information that some terrorist wants to flatten the school." says Williamson. 

"Closing the school is probably the safe thing I guess." says Harry. 

"Certainly is. I mean, what if we held school and the threat was carried out?" asks Williamson. 

Harry says, "I'd do the same thing if I were in your position." 

Williamson says, "Well, let you get back to your experiment fellows." 

Derek shoots at Gia, "Guess having a John is useful Ms. Slut. They'll carry your bags and attract a teachers attention to their pet." 

Derek's beaker explodes and soaks him. Drops of the mild acid splatter around the room. 

"Mr. Spaath, you weren't paying attention were you?" yells Williamson. "Everybody wash up, just in case." He goes over to inspect Derek's equipment. 

Harry and Gia head for the nearest washing station. Quickly, they wash their faces, hands, and other exposed skin. Harry checks out Snuffles, washing a bit. 

Williamson checks the mixture in the beaker. He announces, "It's not dangerous. However, wash up to be safe. Your clothes and other items will likely be fine. Feel free to wash them if you wish." 

Harry helps Gia, Brian, and Celeste clean up their experiment. They hand in the group writeup to Williamson. 

Williamson says to Harry, "Sorry you had to see that incident today." 

Harry says, "Don't be. It'll make your class memorable." 

Williamson grins a bit and replies, "Thanks." 

Brian says, "Funny, Derek is having a bad day. He got a zero on that experiment." 

Celeste says, "Most the school will like that of course." 

Harry says, "That's generally true of bullies. Most of the school hates him, but the bully doesn't see that. He thinks he's popular and well liked. Tend to be arrogant and try to pick on the ones that stand up to them." 

"I assume there are bullies at St. Mary's?" asks Brian. 

Harry says, "Yeah, one in particular hates me. Draco Malfoy and his two big and dumb thugs that worship him. Most everyone hates him, I've punctured his ego on occasion." 

"See you two." says Brian as he and Celeste head off. 

Gia explains, "They've got Modern History right now. I've got Algebra, Derek's in that class as well." 

Harry and Gia enter the classroom and sit at adjacent desks. 

Dillard, the teacher, enters. He collects homework and then lectures for thirty minutes on solving sets of linear equations. They then work for the remainder of the period. 

Dillard walks toward Gia. 

Gia says, "This is Harry. Harry, this is Mr. Dillard." 

"Nice to see you, are you good at Algebra?" he asks. 

"No, I'm not a numbers person. My friend Hermione is though." Harry says. 

Derek asks, "Hermione? Do you mean that freak from primary school?" Derek is sitting behind them and is twiddling his pencil aggressively. Harry stares at Derek. Derek's pencil goes flying in a nice arch landing on the floor. Snuffles is giving a low growl at Harry. 

Harry says, "Hermione is *not* a freak. You shouldn't toss that pencil, you could hurt someone." 

"Not to mention me." says Dillard to Derek. Dillard gives Derek a detention. 

Derek protests, "The pencil slipped." 

At the end of the lesson, we exit the classroom. 

Gia whispers to Harry, "Lemme guess, the pencil did not just slip." She sees his look and then kisses him. 

*** * *  Dodge Ball  * * * **

Harry and Gia enter the Gymnasium. Ms Halderman approaches them. 

"Hi Gia, your boyfriend is welcome to participate if he'd like." Halderman says. 

"Harry, I did pack some appropriate shorts and T-shirt if you'd like to." says Gia. Brian wanders up to them. 

Harry shrugs and says, "Sure." 

Brian says, "Harry, I'll show you the locker rooms. You can stash that bag in my locker." 

"Thanks." says Ms Halderman. Gia gives Brian a quick kiss on his cheek. 

Harry and Brian head for the boys locker room. They encounter a crowd waiting by the door. 

"It's locked." says Gerald, a burly light skinned six footer with brown hair and blue eyes. 

Harry steps forward in defiance of this and twists the doorknob. The door opens. 

"You're slick Harry." says Brian. 

"I take that back." says Gerald in bewilderment. 

The rest of the boys enter. Brian shows Harry the locker. After changing, the group exists and head to a field outside. 

Ms. Halderman says "Last night in the pub, Mr. Pass challenged us to some friendly dodge ball today. I accepted. We'll be running a bit into the lunch period, but I'm sure you won't mind." 

"Who?" Harry asks. 

"From Smeltings over there." says Brian, pointing. 

On the field are a bunch of Smeltings in red shorts and white T-shirts. Pass and Halderman toss out about two dozen balls. 

Harry points to the fat one and asks Brian, "Oh my, can he run?" They dodge a pair of balls aimed their direction. A look of recognition is on the face of the fat Dudley. 

Brian says, "Not that I've seen. Wobbles around. It is challenging when the ground shakes. Know him?" Brian catches a ball and throws it at Dudley, it hits. 

Harry says, "Yeah, he's my cousin, Dudley. He hasn't outgrown the killer whale description yet." Harry catches a ball, and attempts to throw it a Piers, but it misses. 

Brian says, "You two look so different. We do the dodge ball with them every couple of weeks or so. I take it you don't do this often." Brian dodges a ball and catches another. Harry dodges a pair of balls aimed at him. 

Harry says, "Thanks for the compliment. Who normally wins?" Brian hits one of the Smeltings. Harry dodges three balls. 

Brian says, "They do usually, by a small margin. It's hard to throw with the earthquakes. Normally they have Dudley and that Piers roll around. Doesn't matter if they are in or out." 

By this point, only five of Harry's fellow players are still in. Ten Smeltings are still in. 

Harry says, "See Derek's trying to poke fun at Dudley. I'll let him continue." Harry tosses a ball and tries a _Banishing Charm_ on it. The ball zooms rapidly and hits a Smelting hard. 

Brian says, "Nice one there. I take it you two don't really get along?" Harry jumps to intercept another ball being passed to another Smeltings. With another charm, Harry hits Piers. Brian tosses another ball. 

Harry says, "No. I notice Derek is still in." Harry dodges six balls at once with a nice jump. Harry suggests, "Let's get closer to them." 

"Closer?" asks Brian in disbelief, "Though I noticed you can dodge the balls pretty well." 

Harry catches a ball, runs closer to the Smeltings and pelts an adjacent kid. Another Smelting is about to pelt Harry when the boy wets his shorts. Harry runs back to Brian. Now, their team just has Harry, Brian, and Derek in. 

Harry says, "Scare easily, don't they? At my school, I'm on the house sports team. Similar to soccer but with some added features." 

"Gia probably likes your build from it." says Brian as he pelts another Smelting. The others are watching with interest as the games' never been this close before. There are three Smeltings left in. 

"Yeah, she does." says Harry as he dodges several balls successfully. The teachers have by now removed some of the balls from play so there's only six players left. Harry continues, "Anyways, the added features include a pair of iron balls that are hit around to knock out the players." Derek hits another Smelting. 

"Iron balls to knock players out?" says Brian in disbelief, "No wonder that you dodge these things." A Smelting pelts Derek. It is now two against two. 

With another charm, Harry pelts a Smelting. Harry asks, "How long have you known Gia?" Harry dodges another ball. Brian wasn't so fortunate and got hit. Now it's just Harry against the Smelting. 

Harry catches the ball and jumps. To others, this is a very winded jump. Harry realizes he's flying a bit. Harry takes advantage of the surprise and pelts the remaining Smelting, the one with wet shorts. Harry lands firmly on the ground. 

Brian comes over says, "Wow! That must've been what, six feet up!" 

"Don't use that ball." Harry warns. 

Brian looks pleased. Dudley complains to both teachers about using Harry. The kids from Noigate crowd around. 

Derek snides, "I see what Gia likes in her Johns, a jumper must perform well in bed." 

Harry stares down Derek and says, "Shove off." Derek backs off from Harry's glare. 

The teachers line them up for another game. They toss out only a dozen balls. 

In the opening salvo, Derek aims for Harry instead of the Smeltings. Harry dodges it. In response, the team aim nine balls at Derek, hitting him. Once again, their team wins the game with only Brian and Harry remaining. 

Harry approaches the Smeltings and shakes some of their hands. He says, "Nice game." 

The NPS students look stunned by this unusual diplomacy. 

*** * *  Slip  * * * **

The class heads back to the locker rooms. 

Harry says to Brian, "That was fun." 

"Anytime." says Brian. 

"So, how long have you known Gia?" asks Harry. 

"Ever since I started primary school with her, Celeste, and Hermione." says Brian. 

Brian and Harry enter the locker room and head to Brian's locker. After stripping, they enter the communal shower. 

Derek, thinking he had the opportunity, runs at Harry saying, Hey yells "A fucking bastard who wants to be sent to his parents in a pine box!" 

Harry however, gives Derek's foot a quick look. Derek slips and falls onto his back. Derek slides underneath Gerald. This spooks Gerald enough to force him to pee onto Derek. The other boys laugh. 

Harry leans over Derek and says, "Sorry, can't accept your offer. My parents are already dead." 

Derek grasps his leg and starts howling in agony 

Ms Halderman runs into the locker room and dashes for Derek. She asks and group of goggling naked boys, "What happened?" 

A boy, Frank, speaks up, "Derek wanted to fight Harry. Derek ran toward Harry in the shower. Derek slipped." 

Gerald says, "Spooking me with a full bladder. Something had to give." 

Halderman says, "Use those showers over there and don't touch Derek. I'm getting the nurse." She runs out of the locker room. A minute later, Halderman returns with the school nurse. The nurse is Eric. Eric examines Derek. 

Eric says, "Most likely, a broken leg. I need an ambulance." 

Slowly, the boys finish the shower. Eric notices them moving by and spots a face he knows. 

Eric asks, "Harry? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at St. Mary's?" 

Harry and Brian stop. Harry says, "Eric, special arrangements with the Headmaster." 

Eric says, "Quite a deal. Did Derek actually try to attack you?" 

"Yes, he was running for me, insults of course." says Harry. 

"Need I ask how he slipped?" asks Eric. 

"No." says Harry. Brian seemed a bit puzzled by this. 

The paramedics arrive to stretcher Derek out to the ambulance. 

One paramedic remarks, "At least he's already undressed. Makes our job a tad bit easier." 

The paramedics haul Derek out of the locker room. 

Brian asks, "What was that about? " 

Harry replies, "Let's just say that Eric guessed the cause of Derek's slip." 

The other boys are talking. 

Frank says, "Funny, Derek slips and breaks his leg in the shower." 

Gerald says, "While attacking Harry no less." 

Brian says, "Kinda interesting. Like when you thwarted that burglary earlier this week, in your underwear." 

Gerald asks in amazement, "Thwarted a burglary?" 

Brian says, "Yes, he heard the burglars, crept downstairs, and tied them up. Made it easy for the police." 

"I see why Gia let you come, to size up Derek." says Frank. 

Harry admits, "Part of it, yes." 

"You were good today, even spite that fatso's waddling." says Gerald. 

"Dudley probably won't live long with that weight problem." says Harry. 

"You know him?" asks Frank. 

"His cousin apparently." says Brian. 

Harry says, "Always a bully to me when he managed to catch me. That wasn't very often. Though he had better luck when the pig in a wig description fit him." The boys laugh at this one. 

"You mentioned your parents were dead?" asks Frank. 

Harry says, "Yep, age of one. I was sent to my Aunt and Uncle, they loathed me while spoiling Dudley." 

"That explains Gia then." says Brian, not disclosing any more. He asks, "So you gave Gia that ring, didn't you?" 

"Yes." says Harry. 

"Derek's been trying to steal it all week long." says Brian. 

Harry says, "Well, Derek won't succeed with Snuffles guarding her. Derek can't touch her." 

Frank says, "We noticed that Monday. He's quite smart." 

Finally dressed, the boys exited the locker room. Harry, in his cowboy hat, meets up with Gia. 

"What happened? We heard that Derek was carried away in an ambulance." says Celeste. 

Brian says, "He slipped in the shower and broke his leg." 

"Those games were fun." Harry says to Gia. 

"You changed the odds a bit." says Gia as she kisses Harry. 

They head up to the cafeteria with Snuffles in tow. They pass through the lunch line and get lunch. They find a table and sit. Eric joins. 

"Interesting incident earlier Harry." says Eric. 

Harry says, "I should point out that attacks qualify as an emergency. As you could tell, I was naked at the time too." 

"True. I probably over speculated." says Eric. 

Brian catches on a bit. "What did you do Harry? The floor wasn't slippery." 

Harry says, "Let's just say the slip was encouraged. Running in the shower is a bad idea anyways." 

"You're quite the devil at times." says Brian. 

"And mine" says Gia. 

"So Harry, are you going to bring her to St. Mary's?" asks Eric. 

Harry says, "Not until I can work out the security for it." 

"You're more than a match for Derek, and you're worried about security?" asks Brian. 

Harry replies, "Yes Brian, I am. Anyways, what's on your schedules for the rest of the day?" 

*** * *  Pest Control  * * * **

Harry, Gia, Brian, and Celeste are walking down one of the halls. They have Health in about twenty or so minutes. Harry freezes as he sees somebody around the corner. Immediately he shrinks back onto the wall. Brian, Celeste, and Gia fall back as well. 

Harry moans, "What's she doing here?" 

The lady is rapidly approaching and Harry is running out options. The others follow Harry's lead as he ducks through the nearest door. They enter the girls bathroom. 

Brian whispers, "Fortunately it's empty." 

The pair of footsteps approach the door. Harry pulls Brian into a stall and shuts the door. They stand on the rim of the toilet and crouch. The door opens and person enters. The voice of Rita Skeeter says, "Cornelius, wait here. I'll see if these two ladies know anything." 

Fudge says, "I'll wait out here." 

Rita says, "Hello Girls. Having a lovely day?" 

"Yes." says Gia. 

Rita says, "I'm Rita Skeeter, a reporter. Can I ask you some questions?" 

Gia says, "You may ask. I may or may not answer." 

Rita says, "Fair enough. You are?" 

"Gia." says Gia. 

"Celeste." says Celeste. 

"Got a ring Gia, who is he?" 

"No answer." says Gia. Brian notices the relief in Harry's face. 

"Did you hear about the theater last week?" Rita asks. 

"Burnt down." says Gia. 

Rita says, "It was attacked. Does that scare you?" 

"Actually, no." says Gia. 

"It doesn't? Why?" asks Rita. 

"Dunno, just feel safe, that's all." says Gia. 

"And having school on Saturday?" asks Rita. 

"Sucks. I was planning on the mall." says Celeste. 

"Nice change of pace." says Gia. 

"Thanks for your time." says Rita and exits the bathroom. 

A couple of giggly girls come in and use the adjacent stalls. Harry and Brian quietly exit the stall and rejoin Gia and Celeste. 

Gia steps out and says to Celeste, "All clear." 

Harry and Brian exit the bathroom with Celeste. 

"I take it, you know her?" asks Brian as they walk along. 

"Yes, and I didn't want her to see me." says Harry. 

"She talked to us during History. She is doing to do a front page article tonight on the recent attacks." says Brian. 

Harry says, "If she saw **me**, your article would be moved to a back page. I'd be on the front page." 

"In the, Yellow Prophet or was that the Daily Telegraph?" asks Brian. 

Harry says, "Daily Prophet. An obscure newspaper." 

"It's only a reporter, why the worry?" asks Brian. 

"Her kind of publicity would get Gia killed." says Harry. 

"Have to admit, never thought I'd be hiding in the girls bathroom." says Brian. 

Celeste asks Brian, "Did you like it?" 

"Of course he liked it." says Gia. 

*** * *  Health  * * * **

They enter the Health room and take seats toward the back. Eric is teaching this. 

"It's still sex ed this week." says Brian to Harry. 

Eric says, "A quick fifteen minute quiz. You have until 12:45." 

Eric passes out the quiz. He motions to Harry. Harry follows Eric over to a pair of easy chairs in the back. 

Harry says, "Today's been fun. Different point of view." 

Eric says, "Expect it must be. You must love Gia in order to tag along at school of all places." 

"Yes." says Harry. 

"Some friends at Hogwarts write saying that there's a pool." says Eric. 

Harry says, "Thanks to Fred and George Weasley. I'll let them know to disqualify you from entering." 

Eric snickers and says, "I could take their proceeds. Anyways, I know the consequences if I spilled the beans." 

"With Rita and Fudge poking around." says Harry. 

"You've ran into them already?" asks Eric. "They were here earlier asking questions." 

"They didn't see me. Otherwise I'd be on the front page, again." says Harry. 

Eric says, "Probably right. She asked me about you, what I remembered from your first year. I told her to ask you." 

Harry says, "Thanks. Hate reading about my day in the paper. There's a beetle crawling in under the door, get rid of it." 

Eric gets up and dumps the beetle out the window. Eric sits down and asks, "Afraid of beetles?" 

"No, just don't like Rita Skeeter crawling in like that. She's unregistered." says Harry. 

"Really? Useful for a reporter I guess." says Eric. 

Harry says, "And dangerous. If she publishes that I'm here, Voldemort and Death Eaters to tear this place apart." 

"Blimey! Of all people." says a flinching Eric. 

"Eric, why should I be afraid of Voldemort?" asks Harry. 

Eric says, "Get your drift. I also heard about Cedric's death last year. You were connected somehow?". 

At this point, Gia's standing next to Harry. "Um, don't mean to disturb this Mr. Miller, but we're done with the quiz." 

"Blimey!" says Eric. He looks at the clock, it's 12:50 and everybody is done with the quiz. 

Eric collects the quizzes and apologizes to the class, "Sorry about that." 

Harry sits in the desk behind Gia. He starts playing with her hair. 

Eric gets back up to the front and addresses the class. He says, "As one couple is already demonstrating, attractions are normal at your age." 

Harry gets the hint and leaves Gia's hair alone. The class is amused. 

Eric continues, "It's important to understand the consequences of that emotion." 

Harry actually perks up and pays attention. Eric covers some more on the basics of this. The class is giggling. At the end of the lesson, Eric grabs Harry again. 

Eric says, "Harry, I know Madam Pomfrey doesn't cover very much. Have you had that session?" 

"Yes, a bit early due to rumors." says Harry. 

Eric hands Harry a booklet. Eric says, "This is a bit more informative. I suggest you read it." 

Gia grabs the booklet and places it into the backpack. 

Celeste head off for another class. Harry, Gia, and Brian enter the mini-auditorium for the Drama class. 

*** * *  Bullies  * * * **

At the end of the day, Gia and Harry leave the school. Harry has his arm wrapped about Gia. Gia has her arm wrapped around Harry's midriff. 

Gia says, "You definitely helped today." 

Harry replies, "Thanks. It's funny how every school has its bullies." 

They start heading down the street crowded with shops. They are near the candy shop when they encounter a group of people. Derek, Piers, and Dudley are among them. Derek is leaning on his shiny new crutches and his leg is in a cast. Another bully, Nelson Grant approaches Harry. 

Harry says, "Sorry, don't think I know you." 

Dudley cautions, "Be careful Nelson." 

Nelson says, "Nelson Grant. You will pay for what you did to my friend!" 

Harry replies, "He's the one that slipped." 

Snuffles is starting to growl at the group. 

Gia says, "Dudley, trying to break a weight record?" 

Dudley says, "Mum and Dad won't take you in this summer." 

Harry replies coolly, "Dudley, I do not care what Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon will or won't do. Now, advise your group to back off." 

Derek turns to Dudley and asks, "You know this shrimp?" 

Dudley replies, "Cousin. His parents were drunk when they crashed their car, killing themselves." 

Harry replies, "Dudley, you know full and well that is a lie! Your Aunt Marge found that out. Care to follow?" 

Dudley grasps his butt and says, "Don't you dare!" 

Snuffles continues growling. 

Derek says, "Smart mutt, knows when you should back off." 

Harry stands in front of Derek. Harry glares into Derek's eyes. 

Harry says, "Listen carefully. You and your gang will leave Gia and her friends alone. Otherwise, I will become very angry. Dudley knows what my temper can do.' 

Dudley warns, "Derek ... Let them go. It's not worth it." 

Nelson says, "Quiet you sissy." Nelson gives Harry a mild shove on the shoulder. Nelson wets his pants. 

Derek says, "We'll deal with you later." 

Harry says flatly, "Like I said before, leave us alone." 

Harry, Gia, and Snuffles start walking along. The voices from the gang carry a bit. 

Piers says, "Nelson, how could you? In front of them, of all people?" 

Dudley says, "Harry did it somehow." 

Nelson says, "We'll get him back." 

Harry, Gia, and Snuffles turn the corner. Harry turns his attention back to Gia. 

Gia says, "Nice of you to stand up to them." 

Harry replies, "With bullies, you have to." 

"Those fellows usually talk tough, but they rarely carry out their threats." 

"That's good. Still, they should not be tossing around idle threats like that." 

They take the shortcut into a small park. Harry looks at Gia's watch. He says, "Snuffles, can you give us a bit of privacy? We'll be loitering a bit." 

Snuffles wanders off. Harry and Gia walk into a fairly secluded grove. 

Gia says, "I thought you had practice." 

"I do, but not until four. We have at least a twenty minutes." 

"Drama was a bit shorter than normal." 

Harry says, "It's a bit nice here today." 

Harry and Gia sit onto the ground and they embrace start kissing. They become quite involved. Gia finally gives Harry a quick hand job. Harry is grinning as they sit back up. 

Harry says, "Thanks." 

Gia replies, "You did accompany me to school." 

Harry looks at Gia's watch. He says, "Well, let's go." 

Gia and Harry leave the grove and head along the path. Snuffles catches up with them. They reach the Prescott house and go into Gia's bedroom. Snuffles comes in and closes the door. Harry gets out his Portkey. Snuffles transforms. 

Harry says childishly, "Hi." 

Sirius says, "Harry, be careful with your magic!" 

Gia says, "What?" 

Sirius replies, "Let's see, I saw three incidents on Derek, _Banishing Charms_ during dodge ball, that one with Nelson, and some during that drama class. I suppose Derek's leg injury might have a connection as well." 

Harry protests, "Derek was trying to attack me in the shower! I had to." 

Sirius says, "That may be the only case you can justify as an emergency. Remember, you're trying to keep a low profile here. Avoid the damn magic!" 

Gia snickers a bit. She says, "Now those incidents make sense." 

Sirius says, "This isn't funny. Too many reports will raise suspicion among certain people." 

Harry says, "I need to return for practice." Harry vanishes. 


	14. Rumors

*** * *  Irresponsible Seeker  * * * **

The Quidditch team is waiting in the common room. I'm sitting on the sofa with Hermione. Fred and George are bitching as usual. 

"It's nearly four. Where's our Seeker?" says Fred. 

"Fred, be reasonable. The Seeker has a very busy social life. We must accommodate." says George. 

"It's so inconsiderate to have to rearrange our schedule for that." says Josh Brenner. 

"Well, it's either that or letting Slytherin have the Quidditch Cup." I say. 

"Our brother has a point." says George. 

"We could train a replacement. Hey Hermione!" says Fred. 

"Sorry, I'd be too busy." says Hermione. I've got my right arm about her. My left hand is stroking her hair. 

There's crashing noise coming from the stairwell. A scarlet streak, Harry, emerges from the stairs. He flies into the common room on his Firebolt and is dressed in his Quidditch robes. 

Harry tightly circles the room and says, "Let's go!" 

Harry flies out of the open window, circles the tower, flies back in. He circles the room and asks, "Are any of you coming?" He flies out toward the Quidditch field. 

"He's nuts!" says Alicia. She is stunned that anybody would dare to fly out a tower window like that. Sensibly, the rest of the team exits using the portrait hole. 

"Guess his social life is healthy." says Fred. 

I snicker. "Probably." 

We approach the Quidditch pitch. Madam Hooch is very irritated. Harry appears to be zooming around. 

Hooch complains, "That is so irresponsible. We have demeantors in Hogsmeade and other unfriendly people about. Mr. Potter is too exposed like that." 

"Dunno. At that speed, I don't think anybody could get him." I remark. Hooch darts me a mean look. 

We watch Harry zoom about. I can tell that he applied that speed up grease. He practiced a number of nerve wrecking feints on the lake. After a minute, he sees us. He heads straight for us! We all duck as he pulls up at the last minute. After a lap about the stadium, he finally lands near us. 

Hooch scolds, "Mr. Potter, that was extremely dangerous! I should scrub the practice!" 

I protest, "We need to practice for the upcoming matches and cup!" 

Alicia pitches in, "The team will deal with our misbehaving Seeker." 

Hooch says, "Very well. This will still be reported." Hooch retreats to the stands. Lupin is there and watches the practice. 

I say, "Seems that you had fun today Harry." 

Harry replies, "It was great! Ron, I'll tell you about it later." 

*** * *  The Reward  * * * **

After Quidditch Harry walks with me back to the castle about seven. We enter the crowded Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione follows Harry and me up to our empty dormitory. Harry and I start to strip. 

"How was today?" Hermione asks. 

"It was fabulous!" says Harry. 

"I could figure that out from your flying." I say. 

Harry explains the events at the school. His meeting of Derek Spaath. The 'incidents' with Derek. He describes Chemistry and Algebra. He plays dodge ball? He explained the incident in the locker room. He explains Skeeter and Fudge poking around! 

"That explains the article in today's _Daily Prophet_." says Hermione, waving the newspaper. 

Harry sees enough to ask, "Mind if I borrow that tonight?" 

"You're spending more time?" I ask. 

"Certainly." says Harry. 

Harry proceeds to discuss the remainder of the day including Health, Drama, and the bully incident after school. 

Hermione says, "Derek Spaath's always been a jerk. While I'm glad you got to him, you flouted the decree!" 

"Being attacked qualifies as an emergency." I say. Harry agrees with this. 

Just then, George bursts into the room. He sees Harry and I naked with Hermione in the room. 

"A double banger?" George asks. 

"You would not understand." says Hermione. 

"Before you leave George, you need to disqualify Eric Miller." says Harry. 

George asks, "Why him? He is six years older than you." 

Harry says, "And he has seen the correct wager. Feel like being cleaned out?" 

"I get your drift." says George. 

"Now, please leave George." I say. 

Reluctantly, George leaves. I jump through the shower. After being dressed, Harry, Hermione, and I head to the Great Hall for dinner. Half way down, McGonagall catches us. 

McGonagall says, "Mr. Potter, it has come to my attention that you flew out a tower window and were flying irresponsibly before Quidditch practice. Madam Hooch was very upset by that. You could have broken your neck or gotten killed." 

"Yeah, guess it was bad judgment." says Harry. 

"Well, your blatant disregard for safety will cost you twenty points and a detention to be served tomorrow evening." says McGonagall. We descend into the Entrance Hall. Malfoy is smiling. 

*** * *  It's Yellow  * * * **

Harry appears in my bedroom about nine, as usual. He seems to have braved the trip with just a wand, his underwear, and a newspaper. Of course with his wardrobe strewn about my room, that's not an issue. He sets his wand next to his wallet, he left that here earlier. He tosses his underwear onto my desk chair. I'm sitting naked on my bed. 

Harry turns to me smiling mischievously and leaps. He lands his feet on both sides of me and is crouched looking at my face. He kneels and hugs me tightly and kisses. After a minute, he brings his head back. 

"Good evening Gia, my sweetheart. Having fun?" he says grinning. 

I reply, "It's better now. You did startle me, bit." 

"Sorry, just wanted a surprise." he says. 

I smile and say, "It's okay, you're full of them. Rotten luck Derek had today." 

Harry says, "Luck had nothing to do with it. He was insulting you." 

I kiss and say, "You little devil. Derek will be in an awful mood Monday, that's for certain." 

"He can't injure you while Snuffles is protecting you. Oh, speaking of today, here's the article Skeeter wrote." 

He hands me a newspaper, a _Daily Prophet_. I see the moving picture of me and Celeste in the girl's bathroom. Harry sits next to me. I read the article. 

=== ARTICLE ===  


**Death Eater Attacks Scaring Muggles **

_by Rita Skeeter _

Recent attacks by Death Eaters have Muggles running scared. An escalation in attacks on Muggles have been increasing for most of the year. The ever ignorant Muggles are running frightened and scared by these random attacks. Yours truly has taken the opportunity to interview various Muggles for their perspective. In the small London suburb of Niogate, ordinary teenagers are having their innocent lives destroyed and torn apart by these acts. 

I interviewed many ordinary Muggles regarding the interference these attacks have had on their lives. Today, I highlight the effects on two ordinary Muggle girls. Too scared to give their full names, these girls are known as Gia and Celeste. Not unlike witches, they too like to gossip, dream of romance, study, and have fun. Celeste is after a boy name Harold. Evidenced by her ring, Gia is heavily involved in a boy named Derek. 

Gia said that she "was so scared. Like after the attack at the theater, Derek and I avoid that now. However, even home isn't safe with all those gas explosions." 

Celeste said "Harold and I were spending the night at my place. The neighbor's house exploded with a bang, all dead." 

As you the reader can see, these attacks are affecting the lives of Muggles. These two Muggles were attending school on a Saturday due to these attacks. When asked, Cornelius Fudge said, "These Muggle attacks will die down once we deal with those practicing the Dark Arts." 

Clearly, Fudge is referring to his expected triumph over You-Know-Who. Whether it is he or Harry Potter, the reign of You-Know-Who will be short. 

================  


I protest, "What? I never said that." 

Harry says, "That is Skeeter. She twists every sentence, every fact, and makes stuff up. All she cares about is ratings. Understand why I avoided her?" 

"Yeah with her writing this crap." 

"It's best not to give her an interview again. I made that mistake. Anyways, I wouldn't today. I mean, if she saw me, we'd be on that front page right now. That would be enough information for the Death Eaters to kill you." 

"Snuffles?" 

"Snuffles is good, but not perfect. Hopefully, he would be able to get you to safety. It's better not to test that." 

"So, when will you reveal our relationship to everyone else?" 

Harry says, "Gia, this is very delicate. I would love to send in a photograph to the _Daily Prophet_ about this. However, the secrecy is helping to protect you." 

"So when?" I ask. 

"When the secrecy no longer helps. So, want to come to the Quidditch final in three weeks?" 

"Sure." 

He says, "I enjoyed spending your school day with you." 

"You did brighten my day." I say. 

"Thanks. You brighten mine. That detention proves that." 

"Detention?" I ask. 

"Apparently, the teachers don't like me flying out the window. I've got a detention tomorrow evening, so I might be a bit late." 

"Why did you fly out the window?" 

"Dunno, just felt great this afternoon before the Quidditch practice. So I flew out the window instead of walking out of the castle. It was worth it." 

"Which window?" I ask. 

"Oh, just the one in the tower. Some hundred feet up. That's safe." 

"Just promise that you won't break your neck." 

"Sure." he says. 

"Have you read that booklet Mr. Miller gave you earlier?" I ask. 

"Not yet." 

"Care to read it now?" 

He summons the sex ed booklet over. We spend the evening pouring over it. By the eleven, Harry has it memorized. 

He says, "That was useful. A bit more thorough then the lesson at Hogwarts." 

I say, "That's what we studied this last week at school." 

He looks into my eyes and says "Now know the names of every bit of you." 

"So, when will you risk sex?" I ask. 

"When we're ready." he says. "Don't have anything in mind, if that's what you're wondering." 

*** * *  Useful Spell  * * * **

Harry walks into the Gryffindor Common Room. He sees Hermione and me sitting at a table working. As usual, Quidditch practice will be this afternoon. Alicia likes to use Sunday mornings for other things, something to do with a Sabbath. Harry walks over and sets some books down onto the table. Harry hands some books to Hermione and me. 

Harry says, "You might want to study these before the summer." 

I look at the titles and the books are _Conversational French_, _Conversations German_, and _Conversational Italian_. 

Hermione asks sarcastically, "Planning a trip? You had better put these away before everybody knows." 

We hide the books right before some people wander past. Harry opens his _The Romantic Wizard_. 

Harry says, "I found an interesting spell. While neither Ron or I are ready to use it yet, this looks like it could be useful. I don't see any real drawback to it." 

I read it and whisper, "A magical condom. This allows for perfect sex but it prevents pregnancies and STDs. Warning, a Wizard's magic will temporarily vanish. After use, magic will vanish within two hours. The effect will last at least twenty four hours but not more than forty eight. " 

"Nice find Harry." I say. 

"You'd lose your magic for a day!" says Hermione. 

"Small price, I wouldn't mind." I say. 

"Not before Quidditch or a Charms final." she says. 

"True." 

George looks over my shoulder and sees the spell. George says, "That's a nice spell. Are you going to use it soon?" 

"Bug off!" I say. 

George's rapidly filling bladder pressures him to scamper away. 

*** * *  Ron Visits  * * * **

It's a bit early for Harry, but I pop into Gia's bedroom. She's a bit startled to see me. 

Gia asks, "Ron? What are you doing here? Where's Harry?" 

I reply "Harry went to detention a couple of hours ago. It'll be a while until he's done. Anyways, I came to talk to you about him." 

Gia asks, "What's there to talk about?" 

I sit on the bed and face her. 

I say, "A lot. I know he loves you greatly. I was wondering how bad his nightmares are." 

Gia says, "Oh, you know? He has them occasionally. Usually gets over it quickly." 

"Guess those are improving there." 

Gia says, "They are not as frequent, that's for certain. If he loves me greatly as you claim, why is he unwilling to have sex?" 

I say, "Gia wait for him, it will be worth it. You realize what happened to the last people he loved? His parents?" 

"He mentioned the murders." 

"He's does not want to lose you like he did them. Just wait a bit and you'll like the results. I've known him personally since we started Hogwarts. He's always been loyal and trustworthy to me. Neither of us make friends easily." 

"Now that I have his resume..." 

"Just give him the time to become ready." 

"When?" 

"Dunno exactly. My hunch is sooner rather than later. However, don't hold me to it." 

"So, what could I do for him?" 

"Just keep doing what you've been doing. Gia, sex should not be the only focal point of the relationship. Sure, it will become important to Harry, but that's not his main focus." 

"So, have you had luck with Hermione?" 

"I don't call it 'luck'. Instead, like Harry, I'm not yet ready." I say. 

"Same reason?" 

"No. Gia, these relationships are adventures in a way. I don't want to leave Harry behind. Kinda fun that way." 

"Is he holding back for that?" 

"No. He's genuinely not ready. I won't feel ready until he is." 

"Does Hermione know this?" 

"She knows that I'm not I need to get back to Hogwarts. I told Hermione I'd be only a few minutes." 

She kisses me briefly on the cheek. She says, "Ron, thanks. When does Harry need to be back for classes?" 

"Classes start at nine, so he can leave here at quarter to eight and still make it, if his stuff is ready at Hogwarts." 

"He'll have breakfast here." she says. 

"Oh, I wasn't here tonight." 

"Why not?" 

"Harry would get mad if he thought I was interfering." I say. 

"Trying to play Cupid, eh?" 

I work the Portkey and land in the empty dormitory. I can tell that the smell from the Dungbomb is still lingering. I open all the windows and exit. I enter the Common Room. 

Seamus complains, "Ron, why did you have to drop a Dungbomb?" 

I ignore him and snuggle next to Hermione on the sofa. 

*** * *  Definitions  * * * **

Late Sunday evening, Harry pops into my bedroom. He sets his Portkey and wand down. He's already naked. Fortunately my door is already closed and Snuffles is downstairs. He looks at me. I'm sitting naked on my bed. He climbs onto the bed. He spreads his legs and sits cross legged. He is staring into my eyes. I can tell that he's aroused. 

I ask, "So, you don't want to really fuck right now?" 

He replies, "No, I don't. It's not that I don't want to, it's that I'm not ready." 

I ask, "So how far?" 

"Dunno. Is fucking right now that important to you?" 

"No." 

"Brian mentioned yesterday that you are a bit insecure." 

"He did? And you're talking about me behind my back!" 

He asks, "No. He just mentioned it. Do you think that sex is all that I'm interested in?" 

"No." 

"I think I have you figured out though. Brian and Celeste were a bit helpful in this. You don't want to lose me and you think sex is the only thing that will keep me. Am I close?" 

I have to admit, he's got me. I say, "Sorta. Actually, yes. That is the common wisdom about boys. No sex, no relationship." 

He says, "There is a relationship between us. We'll have sex when we're ready." 

"Fine." I say flatly. 

"Gia, you also want to play and explore with sex, right?" 

"Yes." 

"If I were ready, I'd fuck you now if you wanted." 

"That's sweet. So, let's see what you are ready for." 

"Okay" he says. 

We play for the evening. I give him a blow-job. His tongue stimulates my sweet spot. At the end, the wide grin on his face was worth it. 

Harry says, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." 

I reply, "Harry, each of encounters should be different. It's an art." 

His grin goes even wider and we fall asleep. 

*** * *  Bang  * * * **

Harry enters the Potion classroom and passes Professor Snape. Harry says, "Good morning Professor Snape." 

Snape ignores this. Harry, Ron, and Hermione take their normal places at a rear table. 

Snape says, "With recent cheating, Granger will exchange places with Miss. Parkinson. Mr. Malfoy, sit between Weasley and Potter." 

Malfoy sits between Harry and Ron. He whips, "This is your faults, isn't it?" 

Harry snaps, "You know Snape. To him if I'm not flunking, I must be cheating." 

Snape hears this and says, "Potter, I know cheating when I see it." 

Malfoy says, "That's the only way Potter can manage his schedule." 

Ron says, "Professor, then you should be able to tell that Harry is not cheating." 

Snape collects the essays. Snape reads over Harry's essay. Snape burns it. Snape says, "Potter, this level of academic misconduct will not be tolerated." 

Harry replies, "Professor, so you're saying that I shouldn't bother with my essays?" 

Snape says, "Potter, take the time to write them yourself." 

Harry protests, "Professor, I did write that essay myself. If that is unacceptable to you, then you should flunk me." 

Snape says, "Done." 

Malfoy is snickering. 

Harry whips, "Malfoy, you are the teacher's pet. That does not mean this is funny. Unlike you, I have not attempted the Muggle Killing required to pass Potions." 

Snape says, "Potter, twenty points taken. Muggle Killings are not required." Snape walks back to his desk. 

Malfoy says, "Potter better watch your back carefully. Rumors of attempted Muggle Killings is just that, rumors." 

Harry is about to challenge this. Ron says, "Harry, it's just a rumor, right?" 

Malfoy points his wand at Harry's cauldron. It melts. 

Snape shouts, "Potter, another twenty points." 

Harry starts packing his bag. He leaves the mess on the table. 

Snape asks, "Potter, where do you think you're doing? You are supposed to be brewing a potion." 

Harry replies, "Professor, you've seen fit to flunk me. Why should I care about the damn potion?" 

Snape replies, "Ten points gone. You know why you're flunking ... where are you going?" 

Harry is nearly at the door. He turns back to Snape and says, "Professor Snape, you are flunking me because I am the son of James Potter. There is no hope that you'll ever pass me. Staying here is a waste of my time. Therefore, I'm leaving. Have a nice day." 

Snape says, "Another ten points gone." 

At that moment, Snape is distracted by Neville melting a cauldron. Harry slips out the door. 

*** * *  Scrutiny  * * * **

Friday, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in Transfiguration, the last class for that day. Everyone gets up to leave. 

McGonagall calls out, "Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you?" 

Harry approaches the desk. Ron and Hermione linger at the back of the classroom. 

McGonagall says, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, please wait outside." 

Ron and Hermione exit the classroom and close the door. 

Harry says, "Yes Professor?" 

McGonagall says, "Mr. Potter, your work in the past couple of weeks has improved substantially." 

"Thank you Professor." 

"I am pleased to see this improvement. However, Professor Snape has raised an important issue. He is concerned that you are cheating to improve your marks." 

"I am not cheating. I have been doing my homework in the evenings." 

"While maintaining an active social life?" 

"Professor Dumbledore and I discussed the situation before the holiday. He made certain accommodations to help me to focus better on my studies. It's working." 

"I'm not aware of any accommodations." says McGonagall. 

"No offense Professor, but you don't need to know about them." says Harry. 

"Still, these recent essays are better than you've ever produced before. Do you understand why cheating is a possibility?" says McGonagall. 

"Thanks for the compliment. Over the Easter holiday I did get some pointers on writing good essays. I'm glad to see you've noticed the improvements." 

"Now, wait outside and let Miss Granger in. I wish to speak with her." says McGonagall. 

Harry walks out and Hermione enters, closing the door. 

McGonagall lays out an essay on the desk and obscures the name. 

"Read it." says McGonagall. 

Hermione reads the essay with interest. "Interesting, I didn't think of that point ... here's another ... quite thorough. Who wrote it? Malfoy?" 

"Apparently, Mr. Potter. Fancy that." says McGonagall to Hermione's surprise. 

"Nice to see the plan's working." says Hermione. 

"What plan?" 

"Oh, the one pressuring Harry to improve his marks. The penalty of failure is a bit severe for him." 

"Penalty?" 

"You've heard the rumors. I won't say who." 

McGonagall says, "Well, his writings really improved. Professor Snape is very suspicious and so am I." 

Hermione replies, "No, Harry is s not cheating if that's what you're implying. I did walk in on him finishing this last Monday." 

"All three of you have improved your writings." 

"Well, somebody gave us some useful writing tips over the holiday. You know, outlining, composure, that sort of thing." says Hermione. 

"Send in Mr. Weasley and wait outside." says McGonagall. 

Hermione walks out and Ron walks in. 

"Mr. Weasley, when did Mr. Potter write this essay?" asks McGonagall. 

Ron says, "The evening after you assigned it, last Monday the fifteenth. I did mine about same time, why?" 

"When does Mr. Potter anticipate working on the one assigned today?" she asks. 

"This evening most likely. Are you accusing him of cheating?" 

"That possibility has been raised as a reason for his sudden improvement." 

"No he has not been cheating. He's just found proper motivation, that's all. Harry's been working much more efficiently since the holiday." 

"His sudden irresponsibility? Flying out a tower window is extremely dangerous." 

"Same source, the irrational behavior will pass after a while." 

"And this source?" 

"Think about it. We've been using his nutsack to pressure Harry." 

"Which one?" 

"Sorry Professor, I'm not saying." 

McGonagall decides not to press it. Instead, she goes to the door and lets in Harry and Hermione. 

"Mr. Potter, as the three of you guessed, accusations of you possibly cheating have surfaced recently. When are you going to work on today's assignment?" says McGonagall. 

Harry says, "Once we get to the Gryffindor Common Room after Quidditch. Why?" 

McGonagall says, "I'll observe. That is the only way to really quash this matter." 

Ron says, "So long as you don't mind our discussions. Harry, Josh stopped by, practice has been canceled for the day." 

Harry says, "Well, Professor, if you wish to observe, I suggest you follow us to the Gryffindor Tower. I'll do your essay first, assuming that the book and my notes are sufficient." 

McGonagall grabs her bag bag and she follows the trio to the Gryffindor Tower. They enter the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sit at their usual study table. McGonagall sits at the table, pulls out items from her bag, and starts doing work herself. 

Harry starts ruffling through his bag and his _The Romantic Wizard_ fumbles out. McGonagall smiles a bit at this. 

Harry starts reading his Transfiguration Notes and book. He sketches the outline and scribbles many notes onto it. Finally, he starts writing the essay. Harry and Ron ignore McGonagall's presence. 

Ron asks, "So Harry, she's really getting to you, isn't she?" 

Harry says, "That is past tense. She has already gotten to me. It's certainly an incentive." 

"Yeah, used to take you, what? Half a day for a crappy essay?" 

"Well, can't spend any time with her if I did that." says Harry. 

"So, any plans?" 

"Well, there's that parade on Sunday the fifth. That looks interesting." says Harry. 

Hermione says, "That parade? You'll definitely find that interesting." 

"Brian said that last night." says Harry. 

"Have you used that spell yet?" asks Ron. 

Harry says, "Ron! You know better than to ask about that. Besides, you pointed out that it would be a bad idea to try it for a while. At least before the Quidditch Cup." 

Finally, Harry finishes the Transfiguration essay. He sets it aside and proceeds to start on DADA. Ron finishes his Transfiguration essay as well. Hermione finishes her essay fifteen minutes after Harry. 

McGonagall picks up the essays and reads them. She says, "Impressive Mr. Potter. An hour to produce a coherent and quality essay. You have improved. Well, that settles the issue, I'll keep these." 

Hermione protests, "What if we need to change them?" 

McGonagall says, "What? You want to ruin a fine essay? These are well written and correctly address the question." She whispers, "And, these get perfect scores." 

Hermione doesn't object as McGonagall gets up and walks out the door. 

Ron says, "Plus, we don't have to worry about losing them." Ron says to Hermione. 

*** * *  Fifth Year Gryffindors  * * * **

After an hour, they finish the DADA essay. Hermione runs up to her dormitory to get something. 

"Tonight?" asks Ron. 

"Yeah, they're in my trunk." says Harry. 

"Good thing it's not being inspected." says Ron. 

"Scandalous!" says Harry. 

Hermione returns with her Arithmacy book and notes. Dobby delivers dinner. 

Harry and Ron work on their Divination assignment. They play with the Tarot cards for a bit and then they write a bunch of quality and informative bullshit for it. 

They start working on their Care of Magical Creatures work when Seamus, Dean, and Neville enter through the Portrait Hole. They sit next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They continue to bitch about their homework load. They sit next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

Seamus is looking at his Charms notes from the other day, and fumes. He exclaims loudly, "I can't understand any of this!" He looks at his Transfiguration notes and says, "At least I can read these." 

Dean turns to Ron and asks,, "Have you done the Transfiguration yet?" 

"Yes, several hours ago." says Ron. 

"Can I have a look at your essay?" asks Dean. 

"No." says Ron. 

"Why not?" asks Dean. 

"Ouch!" says Harry as his _Monster Book of Monsters_ bit him. 

"McGonagall already has it." says Ron. 

The quiver of Harry's book is unmistakable and the book lays open. 

"Why did you do that?" asks Seamus. 

"She wanted proof that Harry wasn't cheating." says Ron. 

"Why did she think that?" asks Dean. 

"Haven't you noticed him actually doing his work? The teachers are noticing the sudden improvement. Of course, Snape thinks the worst." says Ron. 

"How about yours Harry?" asks Dean. 

"Same as Ron, McGonagall has it." says Harry. 

"Mine too." says Hermione. 

"I don't have to worry about it until next week!" says Ron. 

"I don't see how you're able to do all of this and keep up Harry." grumbles Neville. 

"Incentive." says Harry as he finishes the reading of the material for Hagrid, and starts an outline. 

"You've got classes, lengthy essays, extensive Quidditch practice, and an engaging social life. How'd you manage it?" asks Seamus. 

"Dunno, just do." says Harry. 

Ron says, "Seamus, if you remove the essays, he's always had the time. Now that we're got him working more efficiently, the essays aren't a problem. Neville, still working on your Potions essay?" 

"Yeah, have you finished it?" says Neville. 

"Yep, did it Monday evening." says Ron. 

"You bastard!" says Dean. 

"No, Ron is not a bastard. His parents were married long ago." says Hermione. 

"Argh!" exclaims Lavender, who just joined the table along with Pavarti. 

"Harry, you seem to be wicked to Snape lately. What's up?" asks Pavarti. 

"I say 'Good Morning' and that's wicked?" asks Harry. 

Dean says, "Exactly, nobody has had the guts to do that before. Awfully funny though." 

"Still Snape manages to dock us points for it." says Lavender. 

Ron says, "He always knocks points off. If Harry died in Potions, he'd still dock points for it. Snape's just plain mean, nothing new about that." 

Harry finishes his essay and says, "Just ignore Snape. He's a fucking son of a bitch. All those Slytherins are." 

Neville says, "Easy for you to say." Harry gets out his _Useful Storage_ book and starts to read it. 

Hermione says, "Neville, don't let him get to you. Snape is making you lousy at Potions. He's definitely a rotten teacher." 

Harry says, "Do not give them the pleasure. They enjoy making us miserable." 

Ron looks at his watch asks, "Harry, it's eight. Aren't you going?" 

Harry says, "Not for a while, she's busy." 

"Which one?" asks Seamus. 

"Harry, can you save one for me?" asks Neville. 

"Boys!" exclaims Hermione, she's reading the _Zoology: A Boring Guide_, the boring version. 

Dean looks at the book and asks, "What is so interesting about the earthworm?" 

"So Harry, who is she?" asks Pavarti. 

Harry says, "Didn't you read Skeeter's article last fall? That's why I'm not telling." 

"Did any of you understand the Transfiguration assignment?" asks Lavender. 

"Certainly." says Ron. 

"Have you done the essay?" asks Pavarti. 

"Yes, and no you cannot read it." says Ron 

Lavender says, "Like we'd want to read either yours or Harry's, we'd flunk. Hermione?" 

Hermione says, "Sorry, I can't. McGonagall has already collected mine." 

Pavarti looks very concerned and asks, "She has? When?" 

Harry says, "Earlier. She collected mine, Ron's, and Hermione's when we finished them. Snape thinks I'm cheating or something." 

Alicia walks by and asks, "With your marks? Who are you copying, Peeves?" 

Ron says, "Nobody. McGonagall just wanted proof to clear Harry. So she observed us working." 

Harry is reading his book and mutters "Fascinating." 

"What, how to transfigure a slug?" asks Seamus. 

Harry flips a page and says, "No, not that." 

Ron pokes fun at Seamus by saying, "How to reorganize a closet." 

"So Harry have you been laid yet?" asks Lavender. 

Harry exclaims, "What? That's none of your business!" 

"We're trying to figure out why flew out the window over there." says Pavarti. 

"Yeah, you must've been nuts." says Neville. 

Harry asks, "Why should I always walk out to the Quidditch field?" 

"It's safer." says Seamus. 

Harry says, "So? I've flown to hundreds of feet, why should I worry about the hundred feet to the ground of the window?" 

"It's an utter drop off, that's why." says Dean. 

"Are you just too chicken to try it?" asks Harry. 

Pavarti says, "Stop this. We know where it'd lead and we girls don't want to watch it." 

With this, Hermione, Lavender, and Pavarti get up and head up to their dormitory, presumably to talk. 

Seamus says, "So, who among us have slept with a girl? I'm aware of myself, Ron, and Dean. Harry, I assume has. Have you Neville?" 

"No such luck." moans Neville. 

"Want us to help?" asks Dean. 

Neville jokes "No, I do not want to sleep in a bed with you two. 

Harry says, "Seriously Neville. Just concentrate on finding a nice girlfriend. After that, it's much easier." 

"Speaking from experience?" asks Seamus. 

Harry, trying to get out of this, looks at Ron's watch. He says "Um, Ron, come on." 

To the dismay of Seamus and Dean, Ron and Harry traipse up to the dormitory. 


	15. Bras and Quidditch

*** * *  Gryffindor's Secret  * * * **

I am rudely waken Saturday morning at some early time. It's maybe six thirty or something equally dreadful. 

Seamus is shaking me with one hand and a bra in another. He says, "Ron! Ron!" 

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" 

"Where is Harry? He's not in his bed." 

"Have you tried the girls' dorm?" I ask. 

"Dean has." 

"Which girl are those from?" I point to the bra in his hand. 

Seamus says, "I dunno. There must be a dozen laying about the room." I see Harry's joke is working. 

"What have you and Dean been up to? Did Neville have any success?" 

"These are not from us. Where is Harry?" 

"I think he might be trying to snag a pair of those. Have you checked all the girls dorms? Ravenclaws? Hufflepuffs?" 

"No." 

"Well, there you have it. He must be in some other girl's room." 

Fred walks into the dormitory. He is dressed in his Quidditch robes. He picks up a bra and says, "You guys certainly seem busy. Trying to start a collection?" . 

Seamus replies, "They might be Harry's." says Seamus. 

Fred asks, "Have you guys had that session with Madam Pomfrey yet?" 

Neville moans, "Yes". 

Fred goes to Harry's bunk and peeks through the curtains. Fred asks, "Where is Harry?" 

Dean says, "Pervert, he's apparently trying to add to the collection,." says Dean. 

George enters the room, also in Quidditch robes. His eyes go wide at the sight. He says, "A bit stressed out are we? It seems like the fifth years have things under control. You know, could make a business out of this, Gryffindor's Secret." 

We all laugh. Wisely, Dean closes the door and locks it shut. 

Fred says, "Ron, we have Quidditch practice after breakfast. Mind telling Harry when he shows up?" 

"Sure." 

George asks, "Why don't you just tell him Fred?" 

Fred says, "Quality control George. He's investigating a pair of these, supposedly." 

George asks, "Does his girlfriend know about this?" 

Seamus asks, "Which one? He certainly seems to be exploring his options." 

"Why doesn't everybody just go to breakfast now. I'll fetch Harry." I say. 

"You know where he is?" asks Dean. 

I say, "I never said that I did. I do know how to reach Harry. So, if you all would leave, I'll get him. He probably won't wake up for another couple hours on his own." 

They relent. George says, "Come on, let's leave and let our younger brother handle this one." 

Everyone else snickers. Dean unlocks the door. Dean, Neville, Fred, Seamus, and George exit. Hermione dashes in and closes the door. She sees the extensive display of feminine apparel. 

She exclaims, "What the?" 

I say, "Hermione, this is Harry's joke on them. On the bright side, it provided a decent excuse when they discovered Harry's bed empty." 

"I'll say. This one's going to travel fast." 

"You can remove them if you want. I'm only interested in yours." 

She glares at me. 

I say, "I'm going to get Harry. Mind the door will you?" 

She locks the door. I activate my Portkey and land in Gia's room. I walk over to Harry and wake him. 

"What the? We're naked!" he demands. He tosses a sheet over him and Gia. 

I say, "Harry, you need to wake up. Quidditch practice is after breakfast." 

I hear motion at the door, so I open the door and peak out. Snuffles is surprised to see me. He comes in with the morning's _Daily Telegraph_. I close the door and turn around to see Sirius standing. 

"You two will want to read this. So will Dumbledore." Sirius says to us. He hands me the paper. 

Gia seems to wake to this commotion and says, "What's going on?" 

I say, "Harry needs to come back to Hogwarts. His gag worked a bit too well. The others bought it pretty well." 

Sirius asks, "Gag?" 

Harry says, "Yes. I left some lady-type items about the dorm last night before I left. Thought I'd give them some fun." 

"I helped him get them." says Gia. 

"I won't comment on this." says Sirius. He seems to be avoiding the scandal. Sirius transforms and exits the bedroom. 

Harry gets up and says, "Gia, I should be back about seven tonight. Can we still make that eight thirty movie?" 

"Don't see why not.' says Gia. 

Harry kisses Gia. "Love you." 

Harry grabs his wand and Portkey. We activate our Portkeys and land back in the dormitory with the paper. 

I see Hermione and tell her, "Honey, I'm back!" She rolls her eyes. 

Harry and I change into our Quidditch robes and grab the Firebolts. I grab the paper as well. Hermione looks at me funny. 

We exit the dormitory. The tower seems fairly empty with most people at breakfast. At the bottom of the stairs, George and Fred are waiting. 

Fred says, "Well, look at this George. It's Harry, he's always setting the standards." 

"He's definitely trying to set a record. Suppose it's around the school in twenty nights?" says George. 

Harry laughs. The five of us climb out the portrait hole. Along the way, Harry talks. 

Harry says, "You know George, it's quite interesting. I mean, to feed the school rumors and gossip, and then seeing the results." 

"You're feeding it?" asks George. 

"Yes. I mean take last night. I toss some things around as a joke, and the school will be buzzing for the next week." says Harry. 

"Can't believe it! You got us." says Fred. 

"Wonder what will become of this one?" asks Harry. 

George says, "Sure scrambles the odds for the pool though. Keep this up Harry, nobody's figured it out yet." 

"I'll place a wager." says Ron. 

George says, "Ron, you know you're disqualified. Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione are not permitted to enter. You three know her identity. At least I hope Harry does." 

*** * *  Cover ups  * * * **

They reach the Great Hall and enter. They endure a bunch of cat calls, whistles, and other remarks. They sit down at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sit apart from the others. Ron takes out the paper and they start to read. Their jaws drop. 

=== ARTICLE ===  


**MASSIVE COVER-UPS AT THE HOME SECRETARY **

Evidence has surfaced that indicates that the Home Secretary is trying to hide a huge crime wave that includes explosions, murder, fires, mass insanity, muggings, and many more crimes. The Home Secretary is doing this repeatedly to mask what is a crime wave of unprecedented proportions. In each incident, their agents intervene to hide the truth and manufacture the excuses. We will detail an incident as an example. 

Three weeks ago on April 7th, eleven theaters burned in a single night. Thousands of lives were lost. The Home Secretary issues a statement that these fires were sheer coincidence and accidental. Evidence has surfaced that these eleven fires were arson and that each was coordinated. In all but one case, the attackers managed to kill every person in the theater. 

Only one theater had any survivors, the theater in Noigate. Several people died, several suffered permanent insanity, and everybody had difficulty remembering the details. The Home Secretary is employing memory suppression techniques on the survivors. Therefore, we brought several of them to prominent psychologists to work through the memory blocks. 

Our survivors said, "I remember a fire. The first people to the fire exit collapsed. A teenager with a stick yelled something incomprehensible, butt he and his friends exited the theater. I followed the teenagers out. Others started to collapse, but the teenagers with sticks started shouting, it might have been Latin. Nobody collapsed after they started shouting though. The paramedics and firefighters arrived. Ministry personnel arrived, interviewed us, and then applied their memory blocks using some sort of stick." 

Other survivors corroborate this account in separate interviews. This leaves the issue as to why the government would be interested in covering up a crime of this magnitude. The pattern of the fire and deaths at the Noigate theater are very similar to those at the other ten theaters. The difference is that an unsung hero was in the audience at the Noigate theater. 

The pattern of cover up extends beyond to a rash of gas explosions. What is known is that every night, several houses collapse from a supposed gas explosion. All the residents of the said houses are killed. The trouble is that only a fraction of these houses use gas. Is gas this troublesome to kill the neighbors or is something more sinister going on? 

We investigated two typical incidents of gas explosions in Weshampton. In one case, the house used gas for heat. In the other, the house used electricity. We used these two incidents because we have surveillance tapes from their neighbors. 

For the first case, the house did use gas for fifty years. According to records, they were recently inspected and the installation was in excellent condition. After viewing the tape, the sequence of events is known. Late in the evening, the lights turn out as the residents go to sleep. Around midnight, dark figures approach the house and open the unlocked door. There are flashes inside the house and the figures leave. Two hours later, the resident's teenage son returns and enters the house. Several minutes later the police, paramedics, and Ministry officials arrive. They remove the corpses of the deceased residents. The officials put their memory blocks onto the police and paramedics. The officials then collapse the house and leave. 

In the second incident, the house and its neighbors used electricity for heat. We reviewed the tape of this incident. Again, the residents go to bed. Around one in the morning, the dark figures approach the house and enter. There are flashes of light from inside and then the figures exit. Around four, the Ministry official appears and inspects the house. He exits the house and intentionally collapses the house before summoning the police and paramedics. The official disappears to leave the police scratching their heads. 

We have analyzed the results of the autopsies. In each case, the otherwise healthy victim dies of unknown causes and has no apparent marks from their death. We do know that healthy people are dead after the dark figures visit their homes. This is not a coincidence, this is murder repeated many times a day. 

Our request to the Home Secretary for an interview was turned down. Why are they hiding a crime wave of enormous proportions? We have obtained internal documents which indicate that this is an organized effort from the top of the organization. Whether this is coming from the Prime Minister is unknown at this time. Will the government do anything to stem this surge in crime, or will they continue to cover up their participation in it? 

================  


Hermione mutters, "Damn!" 

Dean comes over. "Harry, nice record. How many girls did you get last night? Can I have one?" 

Harry replies, "No Dean, I do them one at a time. Now I've heard that you seem to be having success. How is your collection coming?" 

Dean sees the paper and says, "Hey, that's this morning's paper! How'd you get it?" 

Harry says, "Magic. Now, we're done eating so if you'll excuse us." 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk up to the staff table. Dumbledore starts his breakfast. No other teachers notice. 

"Professor, you might want to read this." says Harry. He hands Dumbledore the" 

Dumbledore looks at the front page and seems to agree. He says, "Thank you Mr. Potter. I heard that the fifth year Gryffindors are having excellent luck with girls. Enjoy your Quidditch practice." 

Harry and Ron head to the Quidditch pitch and Hermione takes off to the library. 

*** * *  Pickup Quidditch  * * * **

We reach the field about the same time as the Slytherins show up. Madam Hooch is there to supervise. 

"Hey, we're using this field!" yells Fred. 

"No, we're practicing now!" yells Malfoy. 

"Nobody bothered to reserve this field." says Madam Hooch. 

I exchange looks with Harry. 

"Ron, I don't think they'd go for it, probably too chicken." says Harry. 

"Probably right, they'd be scared." I say. 

"What are you two talking on about?" asks George. 

"We're discussing whether Slytherin has the guts for a pickup match right now." says Harry. 

Fred says, "Bloody brilliant. Hey Malfoy, Gryffindor vs Slytherin right now." 

"I'll have to referee this." says Hooch. She must remember previous matches. 

Malfoy says, "The Slytherins accept your offer, we enjoy defeating Gryffindor any day." 

Harry and Malfoy shake hands. 

Colin says, "I'll keep the score." Colin gets the magic microphone and climbs up to the top box. 

The Gryffindors and the Slytherins get into position. 

Madam Hooch releases the Golden Snitch and Bludgers. She says, "Now, I expect a good, clean, and friendly game." _She's going to be disappointed._ Hooch tosses up the Quaffle. 

Colin announces, "They're off! Slytherin in possession, Montague to Flint to Warrington to save by Weasley! Weasley to Brenner to Spinnet to Johnson to score!" 

Hooch blasts her whistle loudly. 

Colin continues, "Penalty! Johnson to take it. She heads up, feint, and score! Carlingward to intercept! Potter to Brenner to Spinnet to foul! Spinnet takes the penalty shot and score! Flint is not happy with Carlingward and calls a time out." 

The Slytherins gather around Flint. It's obvious Flint is changing somebody out. 

Colin announces, "Flint is replacing Carlingward with Baddock. They resume play. Gryffindor in possession. Weasley to Spinnet to Johnson to Potter to Brenner to score! Baddock to Flint to Montague to score! Weasley to Weasley to Spinnet to Brenner to intercept! Bole to Flint to Montague to Warrington to foul! Malfoy curses at Potter, foul! Montague takes Slytherin's penalty and he scores! Brenner takes the Gryffindor penalty shot and he scores!" 

An hour later, we are still playing the match. I can see Harry's strategy of stalling on catching the snitch. We're up by fifty, so I don't care. A third of the school has come out to watch. Jordan has replaced Colin as the announcer. 

Jordan announces, "For those joining us, Gryffindor challenged Slytherin. Gryffindor leads with a hundred points. Slytherin has fifty. Bole to Flint to Malfoy to Nott to intercept! Johnson passes to Brenner and he scores!" 

I see that Harry is working Malfoy over to me. Malfoy falls for it and charges at me. He barely misses but that was close enough. 

I yell, "Scared? Need Diapers?" 

Draco realize he's uncontrollably peeing his Quidditch robes. 

Madam Hooch blasts her whistle and yells "Do not attack the Keeper! Penalty!" 

Fred sees Malfoy's 'problem' and starts laughing. Draco, still peeing, makes a very quick dash to the locker room. A sizable portion of the crowd is in stitches over this. 

Harry says, "Oh Fred, cut him some slack. We already know they're just a bunch of babies anyways." 

"Josh is taking the penalty shot for Gryffindor." says Jordan. 

Ten minutes later, Malfoy returns. He threatens "You'll pay for that Weasley." 

We continue playing Quidditch. 

Around five, this pickup match is still going. 

Jordan announces, "In this impromptu match, Gryffindor leads with seven hundred fifty with Slytherin at five hundred ninety. This is unusually long match for these teams, six hours so far." 

As Harry passes, I realize he's going to end this. Of course! He's got that date! 

Jordan announces "Potter goes into another feint with Malfoy on his tail." Jordan is wrong, Harry sees the Snitch. "Malfoy crashes! The broom doesn't look good." Malfoy tries to mount the broom again, but he can't maintain balance. 

Hooch checks the broom. With a wave of her wand, the broom is repaired. Malfoy mounts and is off. However, Harry is too far ahead. I'm not really paying attention and Slytherin gets a goal past me. Harry catches the Snitch. The crowd goes wild. 

Jordan is jumping up and down and shouts, "Gryffindor wins! Nine hundred to six hundred points. What a game!" 

Us Gryffindors take a couple of victory laps around the stadium as the Slytherins sulk to the ground. I reach the ground and Hermione comes over. Harry and I follow her to the castle. 

Hermione says, "This was supposed to be a practice!" 

Harry says, "It was a very fun practice. When did you come out? I thought you were in the library." 

Hermione replies, "Well, people were leaving for some unscheduled Quidditch match and I followed. What you did earlier was funny." She giggles. 

"What's so funny Mudblood?" asks Draco in a sneer. The Slytherins aren't too far behind. 

I ignore this, but I still say "Maybe we could send some pumpkin juice to the Slytherins. They seem to need it prior to matches." We laugh along with other Gryffindors. 

Fred says, "New diversionary tactic of theirs. Try to make us laugh ourselves off our brooms." 

Ginny says, "No, its probably trying to make points with their girls as some new Slytherin ritual." 

I ask, "Ginny, maybe Colin could do the Draco maneuver. Would you dig that?" Ginny giggles. 

"So, wetting myself would be the new trend?" asks Colin. 

Malfoy gets frustrated by his lack of attention and our taunts. Malfoy pulls out his wand and aims it at me. He says, "I warned you." Malfoy starts to curse, but Harry is faster. Malfoy's wand flies into the hands of another Slytherin. The wand is returned to Draco. 

Harry says, "You shouldn't toss your wand like that." 

*** * *  Draco Maneuver  * * * **

We enter the castle and the Slytherins head down to their dungeon. Me and the fellow Gryffindors head up to the Tower. 

Seamus says, "The Draco maneuver. That was interesting. I just don't get why he did it. Certainly, he should be above that. Can we trigger that?" 

I change the topic before the speculation begins. I say, "Alicia, we should take on more players. We need understudies." 

Catching on, Harry says, "Ron's right Alicia. You, the twins, and Angelina are leaving after this year, that's more than half the team. We need to make the defeat of Slytherin a tradition." 

Alicia seems to approve. She says, "Hmm, we can discuss who later. But yes, Slytherin needs more punishment." She turns to Harry and says, "The pickup game was a nice idea Harry. It made for a good practice." 

I say, "I hope Ravenclaw pounces Slytherin next week." 

We enter the Gryffindor Tower. Harry, and I cross over and immediately ascend to our dormitory. Quickly Harry and I change out of our Quidditch robes. We dash through the shower and then change into our weekend attire. We descend back into the common room. 

Fred says, "Harry, Ron! We heard that Snape is not too pleased with Malfoy's little problem. Detention and a week supply of diapers." We laugh at this. 

Harry says, "Malfoy will likely be very upset this coming week. So steer clear of him unless you need a shower." 

The twins laugh. Harry and I exit the Tower and head toward the Great Hall for dinner. We approach the Entrance Hall, hearing voices we duck behind some armor. 

Malfoy says, "I can't believe it! In full view of everyone! ... I told you Vincent, Weasley did something." 

"Did he show his wand?" asks Crabbe. 

Malfoy says, "No, but it could've been hidden somehow." Harry and I exchange looks. Malfoy continues, "They'll pay for this. ... Of course Greggory, Potter must've been in on it somehow." 

They pass near us and I couldn't resist. Silently, I throw a flatulence curse onto Goyle. The result was loud! 

"Greggory!" says Malfoy with disgust. 

"Dunno what came over me, sorry." says Goyle. 

Malfoy whispers _Crucio!_ and Goyle cringes. Malfoy then says "Forgiven." Those three enter the Great Hall. 

Harry and I emerge from the armor. 

Hermione says, "There you two are. Why sulk around with dinner on?" She is looking at us with a you've-been-naughty look. 

I say, "We've been waiting for you, my darling Hermione." 

She gives me a light jab. We enter the Great Hall and sit at the Gryffindor Table. 

McGonagall walks by. She says, "I heard that your Quidditch 'practice' went well. Six Hours?" 

Harry reply, "Yes. The Slytherins showed up so we decided to compete." 

McGonagall says, "Probably good to get it out of your systems. I heard that it got dirty." 

I reply, "Yes it did. However, we did win, nine hundred to six hundred." 

McGonagall seems pleased as she walks up to the staff table. 

*** * *  Prying Snape  * * * **

It's nearly seven when Harry and I leave the Great Hall. Harry dashes up to the Gryffindor Tower. I head for the library to some reading with Hermione. I'm halfway to the library when I hear a familiar but nasty voice call out. 

"Weasley!" says Snape. I turn to see the dirt-bag with greasy hair and a crooked nose. 

"Yes Professor?" I reply. 

"Where are you headed and where is Potter?" he asks. _What a bastard, he likes to humiliate Harry on weekends now?_

"I am headed to the library." I say. 

"And Potter?" 

"Somewhere else." 

"That is not an answer." 

"What do you want with him?" 

"That is none of your business." 

"It is if you want me to get him. Otherwise, you have to wait until Monday." 

"I wanted to talk to him about his essays, tonight." 

"What about? He's been doing them lately." 

He says with his usual sneer, "A remarkable improvement. I still want to talk to Potter about them. Where is Potter?" 

"I'm sorry. For I cannot say." 

"What? Five points from Gryffindor." says Snape. "Where is Potter?" 

"I'm sorry. I'm not permitted to divulge that information to you." 

"Another five points. I'll be talking to the headmaster about this." 

Snape walks away. I can't believe it, ten points for that? Snape is in a bad mood. 

*** * *  Gryffindor Brothel  * * * **

I arrive at the library and sit next to Hermione in a secluded section. She can tell that I'm a bit miffed. 

"What happened?" asks Hermione. 

"Snape wants Harry. Snape thinks Harry is cheating. Snape takes ten points because I didn't tell where Harry is!" I whisper. 

We hear Ernie McMillan, a fifth year Hufflepuff, talking to some other students. We listen. 

"... Anyways, as near as I can figure, Potter's in the lead with at least 10." says Ernie. 

"So, are we sure?" says a pig-tailed Hufflepuff sixth year girl. 

"Well, those twenty bras in the Gryffindor's fifth-year boys dormitory don't appear without a reason." says Justin Finch-Fletchley. 

"Do we know they're Potter's collection? Aren't there five in that dormitory. We've all heard about Finnigan." says Susan Bones. 

Padma Patil says, "I talked to Pavarti. As near as the girls can figure, each boy has some guilt in the matter. The only fifth-year Gryffindor girl involved is Granger with Weasley." Hermione and I exchange smiles. Padma continues. "I mean, we have Potter who seems to be a mystery. Then we have Weasley who is known. Longbottom is very unlikely. Thomas made a fool of himself so he's not having any luck. Finnigan probably has lost count himself." 

I whisper, "Hermione, I'm going to seem like a prat for this." 

Ernie says, "They seem to be operating quite a brothel. It sounds like they are due for a session with Madam Pomfrey." 

I walk out and say, "Jealous Ernie? Mind if we joined?" 

Justin says, "Sure. You can tell us everything." 

I sit down. Hermione sits next to me. I ask, "Ernie, had any luck like the Gryffindors? 

"Just three." says Ernie. 

We hear a nasty voice coming into the library. "Weasley!" says Snape. 

We turn to face Snape. 

Snape says, "Mr. Weasley. I've spoken with the headmaster." He doesn't seem very happy. "Those ten points have been restored and five more points are awarded." I can tell that this is Dumbledore's handiwork. 

"Thank you Professor." I reply. 

Snape looks aghast at this and departs quickly. 

"Why?" asks Hermione. 

"Obvious isn't it? Dumbledore pressured him. Snape's never awarded points before." I whisper. 

Justin says, "Okay, we are a bit confused. First, the Gryffindors manage to smash the dating records. Now, you have Snape awarding points? Famous Potter is probably getting special favors." 

I reply, "Justin, do you realize what Harry's fame is earning him? Number one on You-Know-Who's hit list. His girlfriend will be on that list. Harry has lost many freedoms we take for granted. Those 'favors' allow Harry to have a life." 

Ernie asks, "So you admit, he's getting special favors?" 

I reply "Only if you call being allowed to date a special favor. He had to have the Headmaster's permission! Ernie, you claimed three!" 

"Three" says Susan. 

I say, "See Ernie. Harry's is being allowed to date, something we take for granted. Harry is still required to follow the school rules." I say. 

"Like this morning?" asks Justin. 

Hermione says, "All that is known is that a bunch of bras were on their floor this morning. How they got there is a matter of debate. I mean, they could all be from somebody as a joke." 

"Or, Harry could've been really busy." says Padma. 

"Or, Seamus had a role in this." says Ernie. 

"Or, Neville got really lucky." I say. Everyone laughs. 

"Or, any combination of these." says Justin. 

"Fun for speculation, isn't it?" says Hermione. 

"So, where is Potter?" asks Ernie. 

I say, "I think he's doing some fact finding for that research project in Woman studies." Everybody giggles at this. 

"Do you know?" asks Justin. 

I say, "Sorry fellows, I cannot reveal that. I mean, look at how quickly did those bras dashed about the school." We all laugh. "Anyways, I know that my brothers are running a pool on the identity of Harry's girlfriend. What have you all entered?" 

"Single girlfriend?" asks Padma. 

I say, "Well, there is one that he's more fond of than the others, that's his girlfriend." 

Ernie says, "With the bras, Potter is still doing his shopping. I mean, he's probably having fun with most of the girls at Hogwarts." 

I say, "Except one. As a best friend, he will not cross me and Hermione." 

Justin says, "So, being on that hit list has an advantage. Harry leaves a girl to you." 

I say, "Fred and George are offering poor odds on Hermione. Anybody guessing that are wasting their money. So, Ernie, who is your guess?" 

Ernie says, "Cho. Potter has had a crush on her for a while. Of course, Cho is involved with Davies. Since Potter has taken to playing around, there Cho probably is too.." 

Padma says, "Ernie, you have to remember, Cho connects Harry with Cedric's death. No, I'm voting for Ginny." 

Susan says, "So, you think Ginny is doubling on Harry and Colin? I wagered on Porky Parkinson. Potter hates Malfoy, so going for her would be perfect revenge." 

Justin says, "Potter did take Lavender Brown to the Halloween dance. I'm wagering on her. Have you two entered?" 

I say, "We can't. Hermione and I are disqualified from entering." 

Padma says, "That's wise of your brothers. I assume that you two know." 

Just then Hermione kisses me. Justin and Ernie blush a bit with jealousness. 

"That we already know." says Susan. 

Hermione and I start to snog. 

Madam Pince comes over and says, "As I said earlier, the library is closing NOW!" 

The group of us get up and leave the library. Hermione rushes Hermione rushes to the girls bathroom. The others walk quickly. Ernie seems to drag a bit, seemingly anxious to talk. 

Ernie says, "Ron, if one thing is certain, it seems to be getting very interesting in the Gryffindor fifth year dormitories." 

I ask, "Why don't you spice up the Hufflepuff's reputation? You know, start generating some rumors of your own? Do you need a six-pack of knickers?" 

Ernie asks, "You are intentionally starting these?" 

"Yes, for some of them. You are aware of the Death Eaters hit-list. I'm on that list as well." 

"Blimey, yes. You're on it?" 

"According to various sources, I am. Probably number two." 

"That makes Snape seem a bit mellow." 

"Not really. I have to deal with Snape regularly." 

"You're likely the first non-Slytherin to get any points from Snape. Congratulations." 

I reply, "Thanks. I could tell he didn't like it one bit." 

Ernie laughs. 

We separate and I head to the Gryffindor common room. 

*** * *  Prying McGonagall  * * * **

As I head up the stairs between the sixth and seventh floors, somebody comes up from behind. 

"Mr. Weasley." says McGonagall. 

"Yes Professor?" I say as I turn to see her. 

"I need to talk to the fifth year Gryffindor boys tonight. There are some rumors that merit discussion." 

I ask, "Is this about the items found in our dormitory this morning?" 

"A matter a fact, yes." 

"Um, there's something we should probably discuss first, away from prying ears." 

As we walk down the corridor, she seems to agree as I motion. We enter a small and empty classroom. 

"What is it Mr. Weasley?" she asks. 

I blurt, "It was a joke Harry and I played on them. Last night, we put them out before going to bed." 

McGonagall grasps this and says, "This hasn't played out too well, has it?" 

"Matter of fact, yes it has. It's had the effect we were seeking." I say. 

"Many dozens of bras? What were you trying to accomplish? Shame on Gryffindor?" 

I say, "We are feeding the rumors, Professor." She looks furious. "Are aware of a certain list that Harry and I happen to be at the top of?" 

"Go on." 

"The bras are a security measure. We know that news about our movements do reach the keepers of that list. We figure why make it easy? We've been trying to feed the rumors with as much bogus information as possible. Take the bras, everyone is still guessing as to which girl Harry is dating." 

"And where is Mr. Potter right now?" 

"Sorry, I cannot divulge his location. Dumbledore does know about this. Harry will be unavailable until Monday." 

"Professor Snape was furious about this earlier. As the head of Gryffindor House, I must insist on knowing his location." 

"Professor, I'm sorry but I honor my obligation to keep quiet; unlike a friend to a previous Potter." 

McGonagall ponders this for a couple of minutes. I can see the debate she's undertaking. 

"I wish Mr. Potter would be easier to talk to. I am a teacher after all." 

I say, "If it is a real emergency, I can usually get him. Alas, it's only nine so he is definitely busy right now." 

"Mr. Weasley, you are not Mr. Potter's secretary." 

I reply, "No. I give him enough space to date and have a life. You've noticed the improvements this has had on his marks. When Harry is available, he does whatever he likes. When he wants some space and privacy, I protect it." 

She thinks a bit more. "There is still this matter of your joke." 

"We are protecting somebody who will be added to that list once their identity is discovered." 

She says, "You certainly are making a mess of things. However, I still need to make an impression. Therefore, I'll give you and the other three the lecture immediately. I will speak to Mr. Potter when he is available. Follow." 

We exit the classroom and proceed toward the Gryffindor Tower. I climb through the portrait hole. McGonagall follows. Neville, Seamus, and Dean are clustered about a table. 

"Longbottom, Thomas, Finnigan, follow me." says McGonagall. 

The others look at us. We head up the stairs to the dormitory. We enter and McGonagall shuts and locks the door. 

McGonagall says, "Now, various rumors have been circulating regarding the state of this dormitory. Regardless of this morning's events, be they real or a joke, it is clear that some things need to be made clear to you gentlemen." 

Dean throws a piercing look at me. 

McGonagall lectures, "First, decorations of the dorm are generally up to the residents. If you wish to include refuse and dirty clothes, that is your affair. Second, this is a dorm, not a brothel. Which means when one of you is under dressed, girls are not permitted in here. Third, fraternization of girls beyond mild kissing or hand holding is not permitted. Sex is forbidden." 

Seamus glares at me. 

McGonagall continues. "Mr. Thomas, you are the prefect of Gryffindor. I expect you to enforce the rules. Good night." She exits the dorm. 

Dean demands, "Ron, where is Potter?" 

I reply, "I'm sorry, Harry is unavailable." 

"Unavailable my ass." 

"Warning, Snape tried. He had to give back points." 

"Snape gave back points?" 

"Plus extras." 

"Which I will remove if you don't answer." says Dean. 

"Where is he?" demands Seamus. 

"I told you, he's unavailable. I will not divulge Harry's whereabouts." I say. 

"What is Potter up to?" demands Dean. 

"Sorry. Unless you want me and Harry killed, do not press this any further." 

Seamus says, "Ridiculous. Hogwarts is safe." 

"This discussion is terminated. I'm getting Dumbledore." I say. 

Still pressing, Dean says, "Five points gone Weasley. Do I have to make it ten?" 

I exit the room. Dean is flabbergasted and follows. I bump into Hermione at the base of the stairs, but I ignore her. She can tell from my look not to cross. Dean and I exit the Gryffindor Tower and I pull Dean into a small classroom. 

I close the door and grasp Dean by his collar. I say, "Dean, I do not want to disturb Dumbledore if we do not have to. Things **are** very serious with regards to Harry. A wrong step on my part **will** have fatal consequences. The teachers are not telling us the current events. Death Eaters are on the move and Muggle Killings are rampant. 

"That _Daily Telegraph_ this morning was talking about a Home Secretary cover-up of a crime wave. In the _Daily Prophet_, its murders and attacks. I'm deadly serious when I do not divulge Harry's location. No amount of points, detentions, suspensions, or expulsion is worth Harry's death. 

"The only reason you are Prefect is that things are serious. Harry, Hermione, and myself cannot afford to be distracted with it. If you tamper too much, you risk the lives of every Gryffindor, every Hufflepuff, every Ravenclaw, and everybody else." 

Dean seems to understand, but of course he does not want to relent. "But, I'm prefect. I need to know where Potter is." 

I say, "You don't get it, do you? Remember another prefect, Percy? He is now missing. I will not reveal Harry's location to you, the teachers, or anybody." 

Dean stammers a bit. 

I say, "Dean, do **not** ask me about this subject. I will not answer. If the matter is a serious emergency, I can reach Harry. Otherwise, he is unavailable. Dumbledore supports me in this matter." 

Dean is upset but understands. We exit the classroom and return to the dormitory. Seamus can see that Dean is not happy. 

"What's the matter Dean?" asks Seamus. 

Dean exclaims, "It's a fucking conspiracy! It's pissing difficult to be a prefect when I have to consult Potty, Weasel, and Dumbledork to take a shit!" 

Seamus says to me, "You and Potty are getting away with everything. Where is Potty anyways?" 

I say, "Drop it. Good night." 

I climb into my four poster and draw the curtains. I undress and lie there for a bit, holding my wand. Seamus pops his head in. I point my wand at him. He withdraws. 


	16. Wands and Curses

It's Monday evening. Harry pops into my bedroom about nine thirty. He places his wand and Portkey. 

He asks me, "Gia, how was your day?" 

"There's a school dance Friday evening, eight to midnight." I tell him. 

"I'll take you to the dance, assuming you want to go." he says. 

"Of course I want to go." I say, hugging him. 

He smiles and kisses me. 

*** * *  Lending  * * * **

At the start of Charms Tuesday, Flitwick asks, "Do you have your essays?" 

Everyone gets them out. 

Neville exclaims, "Whoa, I remembered!" 

Flitwick looks over the essays as he collects them. He pauses at Harry trembling in anticipation. 

Flitwick says, "Mr. Potter, it is nice to see this trend in your essays.." 

Flitwick collects the remaining essays and stores them 

Flitwick says, "Today, we will practice a bit of fun. Making objects dance. Now, take out your wands and take some of these objects." He points to a pile of soft toys. 

Neville moans, "Oh no. I forgot my wand." 

Harry, sitting next, says, "Neville, you can borrow mine." Harry hands Neville his wand. 

Neville asks, "What about you?" 

Harry says, "Let's see. _Accio_!" Harry points his hand and some of the objects zoom toward him. 

Neville asks, "How did you do that?" 

Harry says, "Magic. ... Practice actually." With a wave his toys start dancing a bit. 

Ron, sitting next to Harry, says, "Show off." 

Flitwick notices this and says, "Gryffindor gets five points for Mr. Potter lending his wand to Mr. Longbottom." 

Neville drops Harry's wand. The wand rolls onto the floor about twenty or thirty feet. Neville gasps, "Oops." 

Harry looks at his wand and says, "_Accio Wand_!" His wand flies back to his hand. Harry then re-lends it to Neville. Harry says, "Neville, stop worrying, you can't drop the wand again." 

Flitwick says, "Useful skill Mr. Potter." 

At the end of the lesson, they leave headed for their next lesson, Transfiguration. 

"What did you do to your wand? I didn't seem to drop it again." asks Neville. 

"Nothing." says Harry. 

"Nothing?" asks Neville. 

"Yep. I did make _you_ stop worrying about it." says Harry. 

"Thanks. I'm going to get my wand. Transfiguration is in ten minutes!" says Neville. He dashes off. 

*** * *  Knockout  * * * **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione head to lunch after Transfiguration. Harry and Ron stop by the first floor boys bathroom. Harry and Ron enter the bathroom and proceed to use the urinals. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle enter the bathroom and use adjacent urinals. Malfoy spots the patches on Harry's and Ron's underwear. 

Harry and Ron exit the bathroom and rejoin Hermione. Malfoy exits the bathroom with Crabbe and Goyle. 

Draco says, "I didn't realize how poor the Weasley family is with patched underwear!" 

Harry confronts Draco and says, "Back off!" 

With no teachers around, Malfoy throws a punch at Harry. Harry returns the punch to Malfoy. Malfoy wets his pants uncontrollably. 

"Stop!" says a greasy voice. Snape approaches and says, "Malfoy, Hospital Wing. Potter, forty points and detention." 

"But..." Harry starts to protest. 

"Fifty points then. Get to lunch." says Snape. 

"Death Eaters must love you!" says Harry. He, Ron, and Hermione turn to head for the Great Hall. 

Snape yells, "Stop!" He strolls in front of them. 

"Brownie points when you let Malfoy kill me?" asks Harry. 

"Don't provoke him." warns Ron. 

"What? Headline, 'Potions Master kills Harry Potter, Big Bonus.'" says Harry. 

Snape's eyes are flashing mad. Harry ignores this. 

"Stop Harry." says Ron. 

"Voldemort must be offering a big prize for my head." says Harry. 

"Come!" says Snape, coldly. 

Harry says, "No witnesses, of course." Harry collapses. 

"What did you do?" Ron asks coldly of Snape. 

Snape starts to lean over Harry. Hermione and Ron point their wands at Snape. 

"Get away! You've done enough!" snaps Hermione. Snape retreats. 

Ron and Hermione pick up Harry. They carry him to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey rushes over. 

Pomfrey asks, "What happened?" 

Ron says, "He just collapsed. He was in an argument with Professor Snape and Harry collapses." 

"This bruise?" she asks. 

Ron says, "Draco Malfoy punched him. Will Harry be okay?" 

Pomfrey says, "Mr. Potter has a concussion from the punch. He seems to have been stunned though. Did Professor Snape send him here after the fight?" 

Ron replies, "No. Snape was getting very mad when Harry collapsed." 

Pomfrey says, "Mr. Potter will be fine. However, Quidditch is out of the question until I see him Thursday." 

Hermione asks, "Can we stay with him?" 

Pomfrey says, "For the lunch break, yes." She heads over to check on the grinning Malfoy. 

Ron draws the curtains about them. 

"Stunned? Who?" whispers Hermione. 

Ron says, "Only two with heated tempers." 

Lupin pokes his head into the curtains and asks, "May I come in?" 

"Certainly." says Ron. 

"How is Harry?" asks Lupin. 

"He'll live." says Hermione. 

Lupin says, "Ran into a boiling Professor Snape. I came here." 

"Snape must be boiling." says Ron. 

Lupin corrects, "Professor Snape." and then asks, "What happened? Did Harry really accuse Severus of being an active Death Eater?" 

Ron explains the incident. 

"Who stunned Harry?" asks Lupin. 

Ron says, "Dunno. Only us and Snape were in the vicinity." 

"Pomfrey said that Harry had a concussion. Maybe that contributed." says Hermione. 

Lupin says, "Could you two remember to use titles? Professor? Madam? This will have to be reported to Dumbledore." 

Ron asks, "Why?" 

Lupin replies, "A fight leaves Harry unconscious in the Hospital Wing. That's why! How did it start?" 

Ron says, "Malfoy poked fun of the patches on our underwear. Harry told him to back off. Malfoy punched. Harry returned it." 

"Did Professor Snape do anything?" asks Lupin. 

Ron says, "Yes, Snape took points and gave a detention to Harry. Snape won't rescind that now." 

"Did you protest?" asks Lupin. 

Ron replies, "This is Snape we're talking about. He never punishes the Slytherins. Harry protested and look where it landed him." Ron points to Harry on the bed. 

Lupin says, "That sounds like Severus alright. But, I don't understand why Harry should be stunned, that is out of Severus' character. Well it is time for my class. Harry needs some notes he can copy. You two come." 

Hermione and Ron follow Lupin out of the Hospital Wing toward DADA. 

*** * *  Notification  * * * **

It's Tuesday Evening. Instead of Harry popping into my bedroom at nine, it's Ron. 

Ron says, "Hi Gia. Harry has got detention tonight. He will be a bit later than he planned." 

"Why did he get that?" I ask. 

"Little fight with Malfoy. Malfoy picked it of course." 

"He sounds like a bully.". 

"Malfoy tries to be, that's for certain. I was wondering about you and Harry." 

"We're fine." I say to this very nosy person. 

He says, "I just want to know that you two are having fun." That's considerate, but I still don't want to reveal everything. 

"Ron. He is taking me to the school dance Friday. Otherwise, everything is okay." I say. 

"Harry will be here in several hours." says Ron. 

Ron works his Portkey and vanishes. I work on my Algebra homework. I finally get this Cramer's Rule thing when Harry pops into my bedroom about eleven. Naked, he turns to me. 

Harry says, "Sorry I'm late. Detention." 

"Ron stopped by earlier to tell me." I say. 

"He did?" 

"Certainly. Ron said you would be a bit late." 

"Ron likes to interfere, doesn't he?" 

I say, "Harry, Ron is being loyal to you. Ron tries to help where he can." 

Harry says, "Still, Ron should not interfere." 

"Ron is not interfering. Harry, you have loyal friends and a girlfriend. Do not undercut yourself." I say. I kiss him. 

"Still..." 

"Ron was very considerate to inform me that you'd be late. Don't worry yourself over it." 

We play for a bit before falling asleep. 

*** * *  Chat with Hagrid  * * * **

It's Wednesday afternoon and the Care of Magic Creatures is now over. The class heads back to the castle. Hagrid stops Harry and Hermione. Ron lingers. 

Hagrid asks, "Hermione, Harry, how about a cup of tea?" 

Ron asks, "What about me?" asks Ron. 

"Don't yeh have Quidditch practice?" asks Hagrid. 

Ron says, "Fred's joke backfired earlier. Practice was canceled." 

Hagrid says, "Certainly, yeh too." says Hagrid. 

They enter Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid pours some tea. 

Hagrid asks, "Harry, what's this I hear about a fight knocking you out yesterday?" 

Harry says, "Malfoy started it. He punches me, then Snape punished me. After several insults with him, I blacked out and woke up in the Hospital Wing hours later." 

Ron says, "Those were more than normal insults Harry. Hagrid, Harry was accusing Snape of being a Death Eater. Snape's temper was flaring." 

Hagrid says, "Professor Snape is not a Death Eater. He was, but is no longer." 

"Why stun Harry then?" asks Hermione. 

Hagrid says, "Harry must've provoked Snape's temper. I thought he had that under control years ago." 

"Hagrid, we do have homework to do." says Ron. 

"Never get much of a chance to talk anymore." says Hagrid. 

Ron removes his parchment, notes, and books. 

"True, don't mind, do you?" says Ron. 

"Certainly. Maybe I could help a bit." says Hagrid. 

"Possibly, but that'd be cheating." says Harry. 

"So, tell me, who is she?" asks Hagrid. 

"Entering the pool?" asks Ron. 

"No. You brothers aren't letting teachers enter." says Hagrid. 

"Wise." says Hermione. 

"So, who is she?" asks Hagrid, nudging Harry. 

Harry says, "Hagrid, don't take this the wrong way. But we cannot release that for her safety. I know you would never intentionally let it spread, but you do let things slip." 

"She's very beautiful to Harry's eyes." says Ron. 

"Well, that's good. Yeh don't want to go for an ugly one." says Hagrid. 

Hermione looks upset. 

"Hermione, you're beautiful to me." says Ron. 

"So is that all that matters? Looks?" asks Hermione. 

"Hermione, how many boys have burped slugs for you?" asks Hagrid. 

"Of course looks matter! Other things matter too; like friendship, trust, love, and intelligence." says Ron. 

Harry says, "Ron's right." 

Hagrid asks, "Are yeh going to show her to us?" asks Hagrid. 

"We'll find a way." says Hermione. 

Harry finishes reading and starts the outline for the Herbology essay. Harry says, "Maybe what we need with Malfoy is a game of dodge ball or something. You know, get the aggression out. Quidditch is not enough." 

Ron says, "Maybe. What's dodge ball?" 

"Harry, can't believe you suggested that stupid Muggle game." says Hermione. 

"Why is it stupid? Smacking the opponent can be fun. " says Harry. 

"So, what's it like?" says the interested Ron. 

Hermione says, "Essentially, there are Muggle balls. Each team tries to hit their opponents with them. It is quite stupid and humiliating." 

Harry says, "And fun. Ron, every ball is a Bludger and every player is a Beater. Two teams and many balls. If somebody is hit, they're out. Last one still in wins for their team." 

"Everyone is a beater? That sounds interesting." asks Ron. 

Harry says, "The balls aren't as vicious and there is no flying." 

Ron says, "That sounds easy. Hermione, want to play it sometime?" 

"No." Hermione says flatly. 

Hagrid says, "So, yeh're suggesting more violence?" 

Harry says, "Actually, yes. Malfoy doesn't have enough chances to hit me without resorting to hallway fights." 

"Doubt yeh'll get the teachers to agree." says Hagrid. 

Ron asks, "Well, can we just bring Fluffy to dinner? Probably needs a chance to stretch." 

Hermione snorts. 

Hagrid says, "Ron, Fluffy is in the forest. Dumbledore wouldn't let me keep him. Tell yeh what, I'll bring him to your next lesson." 

"Thanks" says Ron, clearly eager to see the look on Malfoy's face. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione each finish their pair of essays about two hours after starting the tea. 

"That was quick." says Hagrid, impressed. 

Ron says, "Well, his nut-sack can be motivating." says Ron. Harry gives Ron a light punch. Ron says, "It's rubbed onto me." 

"Umph!" says Hermione, folding her arms. 

"I'll come with yeh to dinner." says Hagrid. 

Harry exclaims, "That's right! Dobby is probably waiting!" 

"Well then, we'll eat up there." says Ron. 

Hagrid looked puzzled. 

Harry explains, "Hagrid, we've been having Dobby deliver dinner to the Gryffindor Common Room. That allows us to work and eat." 

Hagrid says, "Professor Snape has been thinking you're cheating. I'm glad to see he's wrong." 

Ron says, "We know. Snape has been after us for the last couple of weeks about this." 

Harry collects his parchment and says, "I do my homework and Snape hounds me about it." 

Hagrid says, "Well, when we teachers see sudden improvements, we need to consider cheating as a possibility. It's been done before." 

The four exit Hagrid's Hut and head to the castle. 

*** * *  To the Dance  * * * **

Friday evening, Harry appears in Gia's bedroom about seven thirty. This time he's dressed in the suit he used for Christmas. He turns to Gia. 

Harry says, "Sorry I'm a bit late. I had to duck questions from Seamus about this. You look beautiful in that dress." 

Gia asks, "Seamus?" 

"A roommate in my dormitory. I have four. There is Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. It is getting harder to pull this off The others are starting to get suspicious." 

"So?" 

Harry grins as he says, "Their classmate being allowed to spend a lot of time fraternizing. They would be jealous if they knew. Ready?" 

"Sure." says Gia. 

Harry and Gia walk out the bedroom door. Snuffles is waiting to follow. 

Harry says, "Hello Snuffles. Yes, we are going." Harry gives Snuffles a quick scratch behind the ears. 

Kevin Prescott is in the living room and says, "Harry, you take care of her." 

"I will." says Harry. 

Harry and Gia exit the house and walk toward the Noigate Ballroom. Snuffles is following them. 

A few blocks from the dance hall, Harry and Gia stop to look. It's Brian and Celeste. They're being assaulted by Nelson Grant. Nelson shoves Brian onto the ground. Harry runs toward Nelson. 

Nelson is trying to remove Celeste's dress and says, "Let's see what's under that." 

Harry stands behind Nelson and says, "Don't do that." Gia rushes over to help Brian. 

Nelson turns his head and says, "Get out of my way, munchkin." 

Harry gives Nelson a menacing look. Harry says, "Then, leave us." 

"Don't Harry, he's got a gun!" says Brian. 

Nelson points the gun at Brian. Nelson starts to pull the trigger. The gun drops and it fires. The bullet hits one of three approaching constables. Nelson runs. Harry takes chase and tackles Nelson. Nelson falls with Harry onto the ground. Nelson is howling in pain. 

"Help guard him Snuffles." says Harry. Snuffles comes over and stares down Nelson and growls. 

Two of the constables reach them and shout, "Stay still." 

One officer comes over to Harry and Nelson. 

Harry says, "He was assaulting my friends." A police car pulls up. 

The officer says, "We need statements." The officer handcuffs the struggling Nelson. Harry assists. Harry and the officer drag Nelson to the police car. 

Harry asks, "Is your partner going to be alright?" 

The officer replies, "Most likely. An ambulance on its way. John, get the forms, we need statements." 

John comes back with the statement forms. John hands them to the Brian, Celeste, Gia, and Harry. Harry scans the form. 

While he is filling out his description of the incident, Harry asks, "Um, what sort of distribution does this get?" 

The officer's curiosity is peaked and he asks, "Why?" 

Harry replies, "I'm worried about my name leaking to the press." 

"Well, these get circulation in the courts most likely." says the officer. 

"Let's see, I'll fill in the same contact info as Mr. Weasley did. Though I see Gia daily." says Harry. 

Reluctantly, the officer takes it. He says, "If charges are pressed, you will be needed as a witness in court." 

Harry says, "Either of these three will keep me up to date regarding this matter." 

"Are you going to the dance?" asks John. 

"Yes." says Gia. 

"I'll escort you." says John. 

They walk toward the ballroom. Brian says, "Thanks Harry." 

"You're welcome." says Harry. 

John says, "It is quite risky to tackle an armed person like that. You could have gotten yourself killed." says John. 

"The consequences would have been worse if I didn't act." says Harry. 

*** * *  Noigate Dance  * * * **

The group approach the ballroom about eight twenty. 

Eric Miller says, "Hi Harry!" 

Harry replies, "Hi Eric" 

Eric says, "The dance has already started. Hi John! Seems like an adventure." 

John says, "You can say that again. Well, you enjoy yourselves." 

John departs. Harry, Gia, Brian, and Celeste enter the ballroom. 

"What happened?" asks Eric. 

"Later." says Brian. 

Derek says to Harry, "It's you. I've got something in store for you, later." 

Harry says, "Unless you want to join Nelson, buzz off!" 

"What do you mean by that?" asks Derek. 

"Nelson was loaded into a police car several minutes ago." says Brian. Derek retreats. 

A slow dance starts. Harry and Gia embrace and start moving. 

A tall and skinny fifteen year old boy walks up and says, "Cute couple." 

"Hi Roger." says Gia. 

"You should iron. Those clothes look a bit wrinkled." says Roger. 

"We had a run in with Nelson Grant not too long ago. The suit took a beating." says Harry. 

"Really? What did he do to you?" asks Roger, very concerned. 

Gia says, "Nelson tried to assault Brian and Celeste. Nelson tried to shoot Brian, but his gun went off and hit a police officer. Harry tackled Nelson." 

"And?" asks Roger. Several others seem to be listening. 

"Nelson was in the back of a police car when we left." says Harry. 

"Good one Gia. You've got a boyfriend with guts." says Roger. 

Gia says, "Yes, just ask Derek Spaath." Everyone around laughs at that one. 

Harry and Gia continue to dance. The song ended. 

"Gia, I'm a bit thirsty, mind if we get some drinks?" asks Harry. 

Gia and Harry stroll over to the punch bowl. 

Gia says, "It looks like Gin, but it's not. They usually try to do that." 

"Butterbeer would be better." says Harry. 

"Ahem." says Eric from behind. He says, "You did know you won't get that here, didn't you?" 

Harry says, "Of course. Still, it'd be better than punch." 

Eric winks his eye, and whispers something to Harry's ear. Discretely, Harry grabs his wand and tries it. Harry tastes his 'punch' and grins. 

"Thanks Eric." says Harry. Harry does the same with Gia's punch. 

Harry and Gia toast. They drink. A girl stops by. 

"I didn't realize it was that serious to toast to punch." says the girl. 

Gia says, "Hi Tracy. Are you trying to crush our imaginations? For five seconds, we convinced ourselves otherwise." 

Tracy says, "Sorry, I didn't mean to burst your bubble. My, that does look like an interesting combination between the varieties. Mind if I try?" 

Gia had just finished off the cup, so she says, "Sorry Tracy, but it's hard to duplicate since it's a secret recipe." 

Tracy snorts and says, "Secret Recipe? You gotta be kidding." 

Gia says, "Well, I've forgotten how we blended it. Therefore it's secret." 

Harry says, "Little irreproducible research project." 

"You've got a joker for a boyfriend Gia." says Tracy. 

Gia faces Harry and says, "Yes, a boyfriend, a joker, a protector, and I'll get them all figured out." 

Harry asks in a mocking tone, "What? You don't have it all figured out?" In a more serious and boastful tone, "Of course, you haven't seen my game, that's next weekend. Interested?" 

"Athlete?" asks another girl, passing close by. 

Harry says, "Yes, and you are?" 

Gia says, "Jennifer who is fourteen and a bit young for you." Harry chuckles at that. 

Harry says, "You're worried. Don't be since I'm interested in you." 

Harry and Gia head out to the dance floor. It's another slow song starting. Brian and Celeste come up. 

"Want to switch for a dance?" asks Brian. 

Harry looks at Gia who looks okay with this. 

"Sure." says Harry. 

Harry and Celeste take up a dance. They are positioned much more formally than Harry would for Gia. 

"Thanks for coming to our rescue Harry." says Celeste. 

Harry says, "Not a problem. Is Derek's gang always that much trouble?" 

"Usually, though they seem to be a little tamer after Derek's slip in the locker room." 

"At least I'm helping." 

"After tonight, one of them should be behind bars for a while." 

Harry says, "We will need to testify from the sounds of it." 

"Probably. Though Derek's gang might get meaner." says Celeste. 

"Hmm, while you are around Gia and Snuffles, you will be better protected." says Harry. 

"You make it sound like Snuffles is intelligent." 

"He's well trained, that's all." 

"Scared Derek numerous times. Do you like Gia?" 

"Of course, I love her." 

"So, how's Hermione?" asks Celeste. 

"Still kicking. She and Ron are heavily involved." says Harry. 

"Still can't believe she managed a boyfriend." 

"She managed two best friends, me and Ron." 

"Hermione?" asks a mean looking boy. 

"You are?' asks Harry. 

"Gordon Wilkerson." says Gordon. 

"Also in Derek's gang." says Celeste. 

Harry says, "You had better learn from their misfortunes Gordon.". Snuffles is at Harry's side and is sniffing Gordon. 

"You're nothing scrawny." threatens Gordon. 

Celeste says, "Let's see, Derek down, Nelson arrested. You judge." 

"Out back, in an hour." says Gordon. 

"I'm here to dance, not fight." says Harry. Gordon's pants drop. 

"Gross!" says Celeste. 

Harry and Celeste move away. Harry says, "You'd think he'd use a better belt." 

Gordon restores his pants and comes over. "You're dead." he says to Harry. 

Harry asks, "Gordon, people have wanted me dead for years. You think you can do better?" Snuffles is growling. 

Gordon says, "Later." He leaves. Brian approaches. 

Celeste asks, "Are you serious about people wanting you dead?" 

Brian asks, "Trade back?" 

Harry switches back to Gia. This time, it's a fast dance. However, Snuffles is tugging at Harry's pant leg. Harry and Gia wander off the dance floor to one of the numerous janitor closets. Snuffles leads Harry into a closet. Harry closes the door. The closet appears to be soundproof because the music is much quieter in here. 

"Hi Sirius." says Harry. 

"Harry, how much magic do you plan on doing tonight?" asks Sirius. 

"Not much." replies Harry. 

"So far tonight, I've seen at least four separate incidents. You're out pacing what you did at that school! Do I need to remind you that you're to keep a low profile here? Magic is detected at the Ministry. Are you trying to figure out how many acts it takes for the Death Eaters to catch on?" says Sirius. 

"No." says Harry. 

Sirius says, "Then keep it down! I would be surprised if they have yet to figure it out." 

Harry stammers. 

Sirius says, "Harry, I realize you're a teenage wizard in love, that does things. Keep in mind there's a bunch of people after you, and Gia once they find out. They only one success. Also, be a bit more discrete in dropping my name." 

"Even Snuffles?" asks Harry. 

"Yes, keep that to a minimum. True, it's better than Sirius, but should the right Death Eater catch it...." 

"Sure, tone it down." 

"That's the idea." 

Sirius transforms. 

Harry and Snuffles exits. Harry rejoins Gia. Snuffles wanders outside the building. Now it's a slow dance. Harry and Gia start dancing. 

"What was that about?" asks Gia. 

"Godfather talk." whispers Harry. 

*** * *  Uninvited Guests  * * * **

About eleven thirty, Harry and Gia wander over to the punch bowl. Celeste appears tired. Snuffles approaches Harry and tugs. 

Brian asks, "Harry, can Gia dance a song or two?" 

Harry looks at Gia, she seems okay with this. 

"Sure. I need a breath of fresh air myself." says Harry. 

Harry follows Snuffles out the rear door. Eric followed Harry out. Everyone else is inside. Harry looks around at the fifty or so demeantors that are waiting. 

"Oh no." says Harry. Eric looks frightened. 

"I've been waiting Harry." says Gordon coming around the corner with a knife. 

Harry, takes the initiative and grabs his wand. He aims it at Gordon and the knife goes flying. 

Eric immediately points his wand at Gordon and says, "_Obliviate_!" Gordon's eyes momentarily lose focus and Gordon slips back around the corner. 

Harry concentrates and says "_Expecto Patrum_!" The silver stag leaps forward and drives the demeantors away. Harry's patronus fades. Harry stores his wand. 

Harry cringes from pain. There are screams from inside the ballroom. Harry, Eric, and Snuffles enter. 

They see a crowd drawing back, forming a clear circle around the punch bowl and hallway. In the center are two hooded figures. The figures are pointing wands and toying with their 'Muggles'. Their faces are visible. Eric recognizes one of them. Eric points. 

Harry whispers, "Yes, that is Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtail. Other one is Macnair. You go for Wormtail, I'll go for Macnair." 

Eric and Harry edge around in the crowd of people screaming. The figures ignore them figuring they are just panicking Muggles. Snuffles creeps under the snack table. Screams are coming from the ladies bathroom. Harry surreptitiously draws his wand. 

Wormtail says, "We promised them a feast." 

Macnair says, "First some fun." 

Wormtail and Macnair are playing with the _Imperius Curse_ on Brian and Celeste. Uncontrollably, Brian and Celeste strip and start engaging in sex. Wormtail and Macnair are thoroughly distracted by this sex. They fail to notice Eric and Harry creeping up on them. 

In an instant, Macnair collapses. Snuffles leaps on top of Wormtail, growling deeply. Eric binds Wormtail in ropes. Screaming is still coming from the ladies bathroom so Harry enters. 

Harry sees Nott, also in dark robes, playing with Derek and Gia! Derek is naked and trying to fuck Gia. Gia is still clothed appears to be resisting the _Imperius Curse_. Nott sees Harry. 

"A threesome? Nice touch." says Nott. Nott raises his wand. 

To Nott's surprise, Harry shouts "_Expelliarmus_! ... _Stupefy_!" 

Nott's wand flies and lands near Harry's feet. Nott collapses. Ropes spring from Harry's wand and bind Nott. Harry looks up at the naked Derek. 

"I didn't mean to try! Honestly! I did not fuck her!" says Derek in his defense. 

"You nearly did." Harry says sternly to Derek. 

Harry puts his hand on Gia's arm, and says "Come on Gia." 

Harry and Gia leave the bathroom. Gia asks, "Won't you get in trouble?" 

"Likely not, that was an emergency." says Harry. 

"To which I agree." says Arthur Weasley, standing in front of them. 

"I can't seem to go on a date without you." says Harry to Arthur. 

Arthur chuckles. Eric and Snuffles come up. 

Eric says, "I'm sorry, Wormtail escaped. I don't know how." 

Harry, Gia, Snuffles, Arthur, and Eric exit via the stage door. 

"So, you thought you saw Pettigrew?" asks Arthur. 

"Yes." says Eric. 

Arthur says, "Pettigrew is dead! His finger was sent to his mother." 

Harry says, "Mr. Weasley, Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtail cut his finger off. He faked his death." 

"Why would he do that?" asks Arthur. 

"It's easier for him to escape his enemies if they think he's dead." says Harry. 

"Pettigrew cornered Black about betraying your parents." says Arthur. 

"No, Pettigrew was the secret keeper. Sirius cornered Wormtail." says Harry. 

"Dumbledore testified to Black being their secret keeper." says Arthur. 

"Dumbledore didn't know the last minute switch. Sirius didn't realize that Wormtail was already working for Voldemort." says Harry. 

Eric says, "I did see Pettigrew. Harry was with me, but I did recognize him before Harry affirmed the name." 

Harry says, "I know that without Pettigrew with us, we can't clear Sirius. Still, it needs to be reported." 

"As to you Harry, you're supposed to be at Hogwarts!" says Arthur. 

Harry says, "I'm here with the permission of Dumbledore. However, I'm still trying to keep a low profile. After tonight...." 

Arthur says, "Yes, I'll try to quash your role in the affair. You did save them though." 

"Ir seems like the dance is over." says Eric. 

"That is obvious." says Harry. 

"I mean, you should be heading somewhere else." says Eric. 

"Eric's right." says Arthur. 

"How is Edward?" asks Harry. 

Arthur says, "Like all babies, he's cute yet screaming. It's nice to get out of the house. Ed's nursing nicely. Molly would disagree." 

Gia says, "Well, we should be headed home." 

"Yes, do you need an escort?" asks Arthur. 

"Ask Nott, Macnair, Wormtail, or Malfoy." says Harry. 

Arthur says, "I get the point, but still take care. I have to wrap things up back in here." 

Arthur and Eric enter back into the ballroom. Harry, Gia, and Snuffles head for the Gia's house. Brian and Celeste join up. 

Brian says, "Wow, some dance. Don't remember it all. Vaguely remember an attack." 

"Nice to see you two are alright." says Celeste. 

Gia says, "Derek tried to rape me. Fortunately, Harry stopped it." 

Harry kisses Gia. Harry says, "Yep. You're mine." Gia giggles. 

"Do you remember what happened?" asks Brian. 

Harry treads the line and says, "Brian, you would rather not know." 

"You're a bit mysterious." says Brian. 

Harry says, "That may be. Gia knows everything." 

"Like how strange things occur when you're about." says Brian. 

Harry says, "You mean like how you would have been killed tonight if I weren't around? Plus earlier's assault? Just ignore it and don't worry." 

Celeste says, "We're concerned about Gia." 

Gia says, "Celeste, Brian, I know my boyfriend. Harry does have his quirks, but I like them." 

Brian says, "Quirks galore. He is an ace against Derek, burglars, and thugs." 

"Well, Brian, could you do the same for Celeste?" asks Gia. 

Brian changes the subject. 

Brian asks, "Celeste and I are going hiking Sunday. Do you and Harry want to come?" 

Gia says, "Sure. Harry?" 

Harry says, "Certainly. Of course, same thing applies." 

Brian says, "You have to talk it over with your Headmaster. We know." 

Harry says, "Brian, just being here puts me way out of bounds at school. I need his consent, that is the agreement." 

Brian asks, "Can't you just slip it a bit?" 

Harry replies, "No. If I did that, this entire arrangement would be scrapped. Do you really want to do that to Gia?" 

"Almost sounding like Hermione used to." says Brian. 

Harry says, "Brian, that would destroy the trust he has placed in me. We are not talking about something minor like being in the girl's bathroom. My school is supposed to be a strict boarding school, and right now I'm walking the street hundreds of miles away!" 

"Hundreds of miles? And you're commuting?" asks Brian. 

Harry says, "Don't ask how, but yes." 

Brian says, "That must put a crimper on school activities." 

Harry says, "Not really. I've learned to manage really well." 

They reach the other side of the park. 

Brian says, "Well, I hope to see you Sunday." Celeste and Brian head for their homes. 

*** * *  On Curses  * * * **

Gia, Harry, and Snuffles enter Gia's bedroom. Harry and Gia sit on the bed. Snuffles closes the door and transforms. 

Harry asks, "What happened in the bathroom before I showed up?" 

Gia says, "Well, I went in to use it. When I emerge from the stall, Derek was there with, Nott you said?" 

"Yes." says Harry. 

"Nott pointed his wand at me, muttered something. It was as though Nott was trying to compel me to remove my clothes. I didn't comply. Nott muttered something else and that gave me almost unbearable pain. Nott aimed the wand at Derek and he was stripping. Derek advanced on me. Nott aimed the wand at me, and was trying get me to comply. Nott seemed furious. You barged in at that point." 

"Sirius, why was Gia able to resist the _Imperius Curse_?" asks Harry. 

"I don't know. I've never heard of a Muggle resisting one." says Sirius. 

Harry says, "Gia, I'm glad you did. That is never an easy situation. You felt a lot pain?" 

"Yes." says Gia. 

"Sirius, sounds like the _Cruciatus Curse_." says Harry. 

Sirius says, "Harry, before you entered the ballroom, you seemed to flinch in pain. Why?" 

Harry says, "Dunno, it just came over me. The Death Eaters were inside and Nott was giving Gia the curse. So, I bore her pain? How is that possible? ... Unless, could the ring explain this?" 

"Possibly." says Sirius. 

"Could the enchantment bind us more than I realized?" asks Harry. 

"Are you talking about a possible love enchantment?" asks Gia. 

Sirius "No, those require potions. That is a nasty business. As you may have read, Harry does not need those." 

"Even among wizards, resisting the _Imperius Curse_ is difficult. That fake Moody and Lupin have both remarked on my ability to resist it." says Harry. 

"Harry, you are the only known Wizard to have been exposed to all three Unforgivable Curses and survived." says Sirius. 

"What other side effects would the ring have?" asks Harry. 

Sirius says, "Harry, I've been in touch with Lupin about this ring. Lupin feels it's alright. Do realize, giving this type of ring is very rare among wizards. It is a very noble act to give one." 

"So, you're saying that Harry somehow helped me during those curses?" asks Gia. 

Harry says, "Yes, that's what we're thinking. If the ring gives you extra protection by me, that's a good thing." 

Gia kisses Harry. The bedroom door opens. Sirius hides in the closet. 

"Nice to see your emotions are unscathed." says Kevin. 

"Hi Dad." says Gia. 

"I heard there was trouble at the ballroom." says Kevin. 

"There was, but we're fine. Good night." says Harry, fondling Gia. 

Gia says, "Dad, don't worry. Harry's not going to harm me and he saved me from those brutes during the attack tonight. Not only that, but he helped Brian and Celeste ward off an assault earlier." 

Kevin says, "Still, no funny things. I can see what you're after Harry." 

"A wonderful, trusting, and lasting relationship with Gia." says Harry. 

Gia says, "Dad, Harry's taken me out on numerous dates, protected me on many occasions, given me a girlfriend ring, and tagged along on that Saturday when I had school. Don't worry about us." 

Snuffles exits the room. 

Reluctantly, Kevin exits and closes the door. He shouts, "Harry, if you do anything to her, you'll regret it." 

"Sorry." says Gia to Harry. 

"He's your Dad. Seeing us makes him feel a bit older." says Harry, kissing. 

"He's only forty!" says Gia, massaging Harry. 

Harry says, "Still, he was able to ignore it. Now, it's getting to be a bit difficult." 

"You understand." says Gia, kissing Harry. 

"Of course. Like going to Hogwarts each year means I'm a bit older." says Harry, fondling Gia's breasts. 

"And maturing." says Gia, playing with Harry's buttocks. 

Very exhausted, they collapse and fall asleep. 


	17. Picnics

Saturday, Harry appears in the dormitory about nine. Harry is still wearing his wrinkled suit. Ron is there. 

"Harry, dressing for travel?" asks Ron. 

"Is breakfast still on?" asks Harry, busily changing into his weekend clothes. 

"Certainly." says Ron. 

Harry says, in a tone that he might as well be describing a normal day, "I have to talk to Dumbledore. There was another attack last night." 

Ron says, "Yikes. I take it you're fine." 

Harry says, "Of course I'm alright. Nott and Macnair are in trouble. Wormtail escaped." 

"Damn it." says Ron. 

"Oh, your Dad says Ed's doing fine." says Harry. 

"He responded?" asks Ron, as they walk out the dormitory. 

"Certainly, bunch of Ministry as well." says Harry. 

"Harry, you're the only one I know who summons the Ministry for dates." jokes Ron. 

"Ron." says Harry, in a flat tone. 

Hermione joins them in the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"How was your date?" asks Hermione. 

Harry says, "It went fine. How was yours?" 

"Harry!" exclaims Hermione as they exit through the portrait hole. 

Harry says, "Come on, you two must be up to something. Are you making use of my cloak?" 

"It's nothing." says Ron. 

Harry asks, "I'm walking between two lovebirds and you claim you're doing nothing? I've seen your bed Ron!" 

Ron says, "You see it every night and every morning. Nothing new about that. How about you?" 

"You know where I've been sleeping!" says Harry. 

George is walking up so he says, "You aren't going to tell, are you? Nice suit." 

Hermione says, "A brown nosing pervert like you? Quit dreaming." 

Fred says, "George, you ought to be careful around them. They might dampen your optimism." 

Harry and Ron chuckle at that. 

They continue to jaunt until they enter the Great Hall. 

Harry walks up to the staff table and talks to Dumbledore. Harry and Dumbledore head into the Antechamber for a few minutes. Harry emerges happy, and comes over to the Gryffindor table. 

"What's up?" asks Ron. 

Harry whispers into his ear. 

"You got to be kidding." says Ron. 

Harry nods. 

"What about practice tomorrow?" asks Ron. 

"Tell me how it goes." says Harry. 

"What's this?" asks George. 

"I'm skipping Quidditch practice tomorrow." says Harry. 

"You're what? Why?" asks Fred. 

Ron says, "He is having better luck than you Fred. He will practice harder during the week." 

Fred looks appalled. George is snickering. 

*** * *  Saturday Evening  * * * **

It is late Saturday evening when Harry appears, naked, into my bedroom. He sets down his backpack and wand onto my desk. Brian and Celeste enter. Celeste blushes at the sight of Harry. 

Harry says, "Yes, I'm coming tomorrow." 

Brian asks, "Dressed? Not like we're going to complain." 

I say, "Harry, they are spending the night here." 

"Not a problem." says Harry. He is now straddling me on all with his nut-sack dangling. 

Celeste says, "Brian and I are going to watch a movie downstairs. That will give you time on your examinations Gia." 

I reply, "Actually, we're going to sleep now." Harry is now laying next to me in the bed. 

"Are you certain?" asks Brian. 

"Yeah, we're certain." says Harry. 

"I can't believe you would turn down the offer Gia." says Celeste. 

I say, "We are not ready for sex yet. When we are, we will do it." 

"You looked ready there." says Brian. 

"We will be ready when we are ready and no sooner." says Harry. 

Brian says, "Make certain you don't lose her." 

I say, "Brian, Harry will do it when we're ready." 

Harry says, "Besides, this bedroom would be the most ordinary of settings for a first fuck." 

"Ordinary?" I ask. 

Harry says, "Yeah, we need it to be somewhere else. Maybe we'll find a good location or something on our trip this summer." 

"Trip?" asks Celeste. 

I say, "Hermione, Ron, Harry, and me are traveling across Europe this summer." 

"Where to?" asks Brian. 

Harry says, "Visit Ron's brother in Romania. But, that's more of a midpoint in the trip." 

"Sounds fun." says Celeste. 

"Hopefully, yes." I reply. 

"Of course we'll have fun." says Harry. 

*** * *  And They're Off!  * * * **

The four awake about six. They start dressing. 

"Suppose a shower's a bit pointless right now." says Harry. 

Brian says, "Yes, unless you insist on starting clean." 

"Not really." says Harry. 

They head to the kitchen. Kevin is already up. 

"Having fun today? I need details of what you plan." says Kevin. 

"Aww, do we have to?" asks Gia. 

Kevin says, "Yes, what if you get injured? Car accident? I mean, I need to know what to tell the police if you don't return by a reasonable time." 

Harry says, "Gia, we do need to leave that information with him." 

Brian gives the details. 

"How do you plan to get there?" asks Kevin. 

Brian says,, "Remember that early driving thing? I've got a valid license and my Dad's SUV." 

Kevin groans. 

Harry says, "We'll be okay." 

After breakfast, they head back upstairs to Gia's bedroom. Ron is waiting. 

"There you are." says Ron. 

"So, why you here? I'm about to leave." says Harry. 

"Alicia is mad that you're skipping practice later today." says Ron. 

"So? I have attended every practice I could since I joined the team, even Wood's crazy schedule. If I skip a practice, that should not be an issue." says Harry. 

"With the upcoming final? Are you crazy?" asks Ron. 

"Ron, I will get a better workout hiking than at practice." says Harry. 

"Also, Snape is looking for you." says Ron. 

"So? He won't find me." says Harry. 

"Snape is really on the war-path about this. He wants you today." says Ron. 

"I couldn't give a shit about what that asshole wants. He will have to wait until tomorrow." says Harry. 

"I'm supposed to fetch you." says Ron. 

Harry smiles and says, "You couldn't find me. I'm sorry, but you missed me." 

"I'll see if that will fly." says Ron. 

Harry says, "Hermione might like a date. You could try the forest." 

"I already have that planned." says Ron. 

Harry says, "Good Man." and clasps his Hand onto Ron's shoulder. 

Brian finishes putting supplies into Harry's backpack. Brian says, "There you go." and hands the backpack to Harry. 

Ron sees the backpack and asks Harry, "Have you?" Harry is grinning. Harry and Ron exchange looks. 

Brian says, "Ron, the backpack will hold if that's what you're worrying about. It is remarkably light, wish mine was." 

"Harry, be careful." says Ron. 

"See you tomorrow Ron." says Harry. Brian, Gia, Celeste, and Snuffles exit the room. 

"Snape will be mad tomorrow." says Ron. 

"Probably, but why worry about it today?" asks Harry. He ducks a friendly punch from Ron. 

Ron says, "By the way, Seamus, Dean, and Neville are really getting suspicious about you. Dangerously so." 

"We just have to come up with better excuses then." says Harry. 

"I will see what I can do, but they are getting awfully close to catching you." says Ron. 

Harry says, "We'll find a way to manage." 

"Certainly can see that you are." says Ron. 

Gia pokes her head in and says, "If you two don't mind, Harry has a car to catch." 

"See you later Ron." says Harry. 

Ron vanishes. 

Sirius, now in the bedroom, says to Harry, "Lupin wrote. There's something he wants me to look into." 

Harry says, "Sirius, we will be fine. I mean, nobody will anticipate this about me, will they?" 

Sirius says, "No. Take care, and keep your wand with you." 

"I always do." says Harry. Harry exits the bedroom and down the stairs. 

*** * *  The "Hike"  * * * **

Brian drives his Dad's SUV, a blue Jeep Cherokee. They pull up to the trail-head about eight. It is in a nice nature conserve about an hour from Noigate. 

Harry and Gia are snogging in the back seat. 

Brian says, "Ahem, we're at the trail-head. Are you two going to stay in the car or are you coming?" 

"Brian, you want to take their lead." says Celeste. 

Brian says, "We will have time along the way." 

Harry and Gia get out. Harry puts on his backpack. They head off. 

About ten minutes in, Brian grumbles. 

"I can't believe it, mind if we stop?" asks Brian. 

"Okay." says Harry. 

Harry is a bit warm, so he removes his T-shirt and places it into his backpack. Meanwhile, Brian turns away from the trail and pees. They continue hiking. Celeste and Brian are holding hands. Harry has his arm wrapped about Gia. 

They're a half hour along the trail when Celeste says, "You two seem quiet ." 

"We don't always talk." says Harry. 

"That's easy to guess." says Brian, now shirtless. 

Celeste seems to be overheating because she removes her shirt, exposing her bra. 

Harry asks, "Before you get too far, what about the decency laws?" 

Brian replies, "Those are never enforced up here." Brian looks at his thermometer and says. "No wonder it feels hot, it's in the upper eighties already." 

Brian removes his shorts leaving only his bikini underwear. Gia removes her shirt as well, leaving her tank top. 

"Dare you." says Harry to Brian. 

Brian thinks about this and then shakes Harry's hand. Brian says, "Okay. Save the shoes." 

Brian removes his underwear. Harry removes his shorts and briefs. Gia and Celeste are giggling. 

"We can't believe you two talked yourselves into this." says Celeste. 

"Celeste, better be quiet before Brian talks you into it." says Gia. 

After some more walking, they reach the top of the hill about nine. 

Brian says, "That felt great! Celeste, you should try it naked too." 

"You would've enjoyed it." says Celeste, grabbing Brian's nut-sack. 

"Of course I would, just like you enjoyed seeing me." says the grinning Brian. 

They walk over to the backside of grassy knoll, it's facing south. Brian lays out a very big towel, more than enough for the four of them. They lay down to sunbathe on the towel. Gia and Celeste strip naked. 

Brian gets out some sunscreen and asks, "Celeste, want to apply it to me?" 

Celeste snorts. 

Brian says, "Harry, there is some in your pack. Use it unless you like sunburns." 

Harry reaches for his pack and grabs the sunscreen. He first applies it to Gia. 

Brian says, "Stuff is good for tans." 

Gia says, "Yeah, we should have told you about this place." 

Harry says, "Would've come anyways. Though I might have invited Ron and Hermione. They've been doing a lot to help me spend time with Gia." 

"Six seems too crowded." says Celeste. 

Gia says, "Harry, be sure to cover everything." Gia rolls over and Harry does her backside. 

Harry hands Gia the lotion bottle and Harry lays down. Gia applies this to Harry, and she gets everything. 

Brian, now relaxed, says, "Don't forget to turn every so often." 

"Harry, if you have to pee, go downhill, not uphill. On the grass is fine." says Celeste. 

"How long have you guys been coming here?" asks Harry. 

Gia says, "Several years. This is close by, the walk is quick, and not too many people know about this use." 

Brian says, "Worst thing that's ever happened was last summer when that group of boy scouts came across us." 

"What happened?" asks Harry. 

"Their leader chased the kids away and gave us a yelling, that's all." says Celeste. 

"They should have heeded the bra hanging by the sign back there." says Brian. 

"Usually, it's less crowded than the beach." says Gia. 

Harry is massaging Gia's back as they lay there. 

*** * *  Snape on the War Path  * * * **

Ron is walking toward the kitchens after Quidditch practice. He hears voices approach so he ducks behind the nook in the wall. 

Draco is complaining, "Father said another activity was botched. His associates say something else is amiss. They can't believe Nott got caught. Still, father is interested about Harry Potter's new happiness. Wants us to find the source." 

"Girlfriend?" asks Crabbe. 

Draco mocks, "Doh, you think hard don't you?" and then says, "A girlfriend can't be it. I mean, you fuck and that's all. Fifteen minutes a day does not explain it and there are only so many girls a guy can fuck in a day." 

"What else could it be?" asks Goyle. 

"How should I know? Something illegal maybe." says Draco, fading out of range. 

Ron continues to the painting. He tickles and enters the kitchen. Immediately a bunch of elves approach. 

"Harry Potter! No, noble Ron Weasley!" says Dobby flying at Ron. "Where is Harry Potter?" 

"Very busy." says Ron. 

"Harry Potter's bed has not been slept in for a while." says Dobby. 

"Like I said, busy. You know what teenage wizards can be like." says Ron 

"Dobby is still concerned." says Dobby. 

"Don't be. Harry is busy and that is making him happy." says Ron. 

"Good to hear." says Dobby. 

Ron makes arrangement for the picnic basket he wants. 

"Noble Weasley, you too?" asks Dobby. 

"Yes." says Ron. 

Ron leaves the kitchens and heads back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione would be waiting. 

"Weasley! Where is Potter?" says a greasy voice. Ron turns to face Snape. 

Ron says, "Harry is currently unavailable. He will be at Potions tomorrow, in case you're worried." 

Snape says, "Hardly. I do not appreciate Potter being this elusive." 

"I tell Harry the next time I see him." 

"The Headmaster is under the illusion that you could get Mr. Potter." 

"I tried, but I missed him." says Ron. 

"Weasley, I want to know his location, **NOW**!" 

"Sorry, but I can not divulge that information to you." 

Snape's eyes flash and says, "I want to know **NOW**." 

Ron replies, "I'm sorry, but I will not reveal that. You want him dead." 

Snape's eyes flash and he shouts "Ten points, Weasley. Now, I want to know **NOW**!" 

Ron says, "Make it ten thousand if you want, I am not betraying Harry. 

"And detention." 

Ron says, "Revealing that information will kill Harry. Therefore, I am not saying." 

Lupin walks up and says, "Severus, stop this badgering." 

"Remus, I simply want to know the whereabouts of Mr. Potter." says Snape. 

Ron replies, "So do a bunch of Death Eaters!" 

"Severus, unless you have a very good reason, you are not to be informed." says Lupin. 

"I have things to discuss with Mr. Potter." says Snape. 

Lupin says, "Like I said, you need a very good reason. If Mr Weasley says Mr. Potter is unavailable, then Mr. Potter is unavailable." 

"Do I have to schedule an appointment to speak with Potter?" asks Snape in disbelief. 

Ron says, "Yes, or, talk to him after Potions tomorrow." 

"Severus, unless you wish Mr. Potter dead, you will not pressure Mr. Weasley about this." says Lupin. 

"I do not wish Mr. Potter dead." says Snape. 

"Funny way of showing it." says Ron. 

Lupin says, "Stop this childish bickering. Severus, Mr. Malfoy will serve his detention in place of Ron. Ron, I do want to talk to you." 

"Remus, teachers can not do that." says Snape. 

Lupin says, "Mr. Malfoy owes me a detention. I may assign him as I please. In this case, he will serve the detention that you unjustly assigned Mr. Weasley." 

Snape is appalled and says, "This is not proper." 

"Just like trying to force somebody to endanger their friend's life?" asks Lupin. 

Ron says, "Stop this bickering. It's worth five points from each of you." 

Snape stops. Lupin tugs Ron along. Ron and Lupin enter his office. 

"Yes Professor?' asks Ron as he sits down. 

"Care for some tea?" asks Lupin. Ron nods. Lupin pours some tea and sits down. 

"I assume you want to talk about Harry?" asks Ron. 

Lupin says, "Yes. Where he is for a start." 

Ron says, "Harry is hiking with Gia and a couple of her friends. Exactly where, I didn't ask." 

"Understand why Snape is upset?" asks Lupin. 

"Certainly, but Snape's record is against him. He leaked the fact that you're a werewolf to the students. He hates Harry. So, what else will he leak?" asks Ron. 

"Most of the teachers are starting to feel like they need appointments to see Harry. Severus is just the first to really confront you about him." says Lupin. 

"Do the teachers make it a habit to request a conference when students are in bed?" 

"No. They just do not like this stonewalling that you have been doing. I do understand why you're doing it and you have my support. However, the teachers are getting frustrated." 

"Weird. In most of our time here, teachers never bothered with late night appointments. Unless of course students were sneaking about." 

"Snape and the others do like knowing where students are. After all, if something happened, the parents hold us responsible." says Lupin. 

"Well, with Harry, need I say? Still, this is better for Harry." says Ron. 

"Are you certain? I'm starting to get my doubts. I know his marks are improving. But that incident last week? And flying out the window?" 

"This girlfriend is good for Harry. Anybody who cares about Harry will not interfere with it." 

"How can you say that? For this to continue, Dumbledore and I must be convinced." 

Ron stares at Lupin and says, "Lupin, if you nix the arrangement, Harry will not be able to confront Voldemort. Do you want that?" 

"What are his plans for the summer?" asks Lupin. 

Ron replies, "Harry will not be return to the Dursleys. The plans right now are confidential. Oh, the Malfoys are puzzled by Harry's sudden happiness." 

"Do not distract me. I still am concerned about Harry's behavior." 

"So am I. However, if you make Harry choose between the girlfriend or Hogwarts, you may as well expel him now." 

"What if she dumps him?" asks Lupin. 

"Harry could probably handle that much better than you or Dumbledore nixing it. It's serious between the two." 

"Well, I'm going to need to talk to Harry. Do you schedule his appointments?" 

Ron chuckles and says, "No, talk to Harry later this week." 

"Did Malfoy guess a girlfriend?" asks Lupin. 

"Malfoy figures that's a part of it. You know how Slytherins view girls, they think there's more to it." 

"Well, you had better enjoy the rest of the weekend." 

Ron gets up and exits Lupin's office. 

"There you are!" says Hermione, coming up to Ron. 

"I had a talk with Lupin." says Ron. 

"Dobby stopped by with this." she says, holding up the picnic basket. 

"Yes, Lunch." says Ron. 

Hermione asks, "Lunch? That's in a few minutes." 

Ron says, "Not for us. We're going outside." 

Hermione says, "A romantic. Might I ask where to?" 

"Not yet." says Ron, leading Hermione outside. 

*** * *  Lotion and Things  * * * **

Around one, Brian's stomach growls. Gia's stomach growls along with Celeste. Harry is hungry, but not this famished. 

Brian says, "Lunch?" 

"Sure." says Harry. 

They get out the bologna sandwiches from their packs. Harry and Gia start eating theirs. 

Brian however, places a sandwich near his dick and asks Celeste, "Interested?" 

Celeste grabs the remaining sandwich from the pack and says, "Brian, if you want to play with your food, that's your affair. Just eat it afterward." 

Harry grabs a banana, and places it next to his dick and asks, "Gia, like my banana?" 

Gia exclaims, "Boys! Acting your age I suppose." 

Gia grabs the banana, peels it, and then eats it. Harry enjoys a banana. 

Harry grabs the bottle of sunscreen. "This stuff says every four hours." he says. 

Gia grabs the bottle and applies it to Harry. Harry grabs the bottle and applies it to Gia. 

Harry takes a big drink of water from his canteen. He passes it to Gia who takes a drink. Gia gets up to move a bit downhill over the grass. Harry tags along. Gia crouches. 

Gia says, "I'm going to pee." 

"Great." says Harry, who lays down to get a full view. 

"Why are you watching?" asks Gia. 

Harry says, "Everything about you is fascinating, including how you pee. You've watched me do it." 

"Fine." says Gia. Gia pees, splatters Harry a bit. She asks, "Satisfied?" 

"Yes." says the grinning Harry. 

Gia walks back to the towel and lays down. Harry walks back and notices Gia's irritation. Harry lays down. 

"Gia." says Harry. 

"What pervert?" says Gia. 

Harry says, "With you, yes. We've shared our juices and everything. You've watched me pee. How is this different?" 

"You gawked." says Gia. 

"You have gawked at me!" says Harry. 

"This is different." says Gia. 

"How is it different?" asks Harry. 

"It just is." says Gia. 

Harry straddles Gia on all fours. He lets his nut-sack dangle when he says, "Gia, I find you attractive. Gawking is a part of that. I love it when you gawk at me." 

"How about crapping?" asks Gia. 

Harry says, "I dunno about watching you. If you want to see me crap, that's fine." 

"Are you certain?" asks Gia. 

Harry lays onto Gia and says, "Gia, if you are truly uncomfortable with me gawking as you pee, then I am out of line. I'm sorry." 

"It was a bit kinky." says Gia. 

"So, did I just push your comfort level a bit?" asks Harry. 

"Yeah." says Gia. 

"Well, can we continue pushing that?" asks Harry. 

"Sure." says Gia. 

Harry and Gia kiss a bit. 

"Do you two need some privacy?" asks Brian. 

Harry says, "No, we're just showing off." 

"Interesting ideas you two." says Celeste. 

"What? Watching you pee? crap?" asks Brian. 

"Maybe." says Celeste. 

"Gia, we're contagious." says Harry. Gia smiles. 

"Harry, when do you think you'll be ready?" asks Gia. 

"Dunno. It's like there's something left to be done." says Harry, as he lays next to Gia and sunbathes his dick. 

"What is the thing?" asks Gia. 

Harry says, "Dunno. Just I'll know when I do it. Hard to explain." 

"Something is definitely hard." says Gia, massaging Harry's loin. 

Harry says, "It will happen. I promise that." 

Gia kisses Harry. They lay there enjoying the sunshine. 

*** * *  Pond Date  * * * **

Ron leads Hermione to the pond in the forest. 

"We never finished this." says Ron. 

"It's lovely." says Hermione. 

Ron goes to the farther side of the pond and sits on a grassy bank. Hermione follows. Ron opens the basket and takes out the cloth. He spreads it out. He removes the contents and set them down. Ron removes his shirt. 

"Compliments of Dobby." says Ron. 

Hermione says, "It is cloudy and chilly. I wonder how Harry's doing?" 

Ron says, "Dunno. Right now, I'm not worrying about Harry." He looks into Hermione's eyes and says, "It's the beauty in you that I'm looking at." 

"The talk with Lupin though." says Hermione. 

Ron says, "Oh sure, he asked about Harry. I want to focus on you right now." 

"Why me?" asks Hermione. 

Ron says, "Why not? I worry enough about Harry." 

"Well, Harry is the focus of the rumors flying about the school." says Hermione. 

"And we know why, don't we?" asks Ron. 

"Well, yes." says Hermione. 

"Then I want to focus on you and me." says Ron. He gives Hermione a kiss. 

Ron forks the salad and brings some of the lettuce up to Hermione's mouth. 

"What?" 

"Aren't you hungry?" asks Ron. 

"Certainly, but I'm not an invalid." says Hermione. 

"Of course you're not. I thought this would be a bit different." says Ron. Hermione accepts. 

They eat the lunch like this. Ron feeds Hermione. Hermione feeds Ron. They then try the pumpkin juice. Hermione tries to pour juice into Ron's mouth, but spills a bit of it down Ron's front. 

"Sorry." says Hermione. 

"It's okay." says Ron, wiping his front. 

Hermione bares her chest in case Ron goofs. Ron tries, at first he's successful, but then juice dribbles a bit down her chest. Ron licks Hermione's chest clean including the bit on her boobs. 

"Maybe we should stick to feeding for a while." Ron suggests. 

"We just need more practice some other time." says Hermione, buttoning her top back together. 

Ron shivers a bit and puts his shirt back on. They finish drinking the pumpkin juice. Ron places the cloth and dishes back into the basket. 

Ron presses onto Hermione a bit. They snog for a couple of hours. 

*** * *  Stunning Act  * * * **

Its about three. Ron and Hermione have returned the basket to Dobby and they are climbing the stairs for Gryffindor Tower. McGonagall emerges from the Portrait Hole. She sees Ron and Hermione approaching. 

"My goodness! You two are safe." says McGonagall. 

Ron and Hermione look at the Fat Lady's portrait. It appears to have been blasted through. 

"What happened?" asks Ron. 

McGonagall replies, "I went to see Miss Spinnet about this practices this week. I found the portrait like this and most everybody inside stunned. Where have you been?" 

Hermione says, "We enjoyed a picnic on the grounds. We were occupied for hours." 

"Where is Mr. Potter?" asks McGonagall. 

"Harry is elsewhere." says Ron. Ron gives a look to McGonagall. 

McGonagall says, "The Tower has been searched, but there is no sign of the culprit. Pomfrey says everybody inside will be sore but fine." 

"Do you know what they were after?" asks Ron. 

McGonagall says, "Our best guess is the two of you and Mr. Potter. Only your two dormitories were touched. Now, I have a head count to complete." 

Ron asks, "Did Snape attack?" 

McGonagall says, "Goodness no, Mr. Weasley. Good day to you." She quickly walks off. 

Ron and Hermione enter to find their fellow Gryffindors lying stunned on the sofas, in the chairs, at the desks, and on the stairwell. Ron and Hermione enter the fifth year boys dormitory. Seamus is lying on the floor and is starting to recover. 

"Hi Seamus." says Ron. 

"Ron, where have you been? We weer attacked." says Seamus. 

"I know, McGonagall seemed a bit edgy when we met her. What happened?" says Ron. 

Seamus says, "Some hooded stranger showed up and demanded to know where you two and Harry were. I didn't know." 

Ron says, "Good, then you weren't in a position to reveal it." 

Seamus rolls his eyes. "Having fun?" 

"Buzz off." says Ron. Ron grabs his bag. Ron and Hermione exit the dormitory and head back to the Common Room. 

*** * *  Back to Noigate  * * * **

The sun is starting to set. Brian gets up. 

"Um, it's about time that we take off. I know we are enjoying ourselves, but it's going to be dark soon." says Brian. 

Harry and Gia are snogging. 

"Hey lovebirds, Celeste and I are going to leave now. Do you need a ride?" asks Brian. 

"Certainly." says Harry. He is still snogging Gia. 

"You two are unbelievable. Do we have to drag you?" asks Brian. 

"Probably." says Gia. Harry and Gia get up. 

"Gia, we could fly instead." says Harry. 

"Yeah right." says Brian in disbelief. 

They pack their things. Harry double checks his pack making sure he got everything. They put on their shoes and start hiking back. 

Gia's a bit tired. So Harry has Gia sit on his shoulders, her crotch is pressing against the back of his neck. Harry gets a bit excited. 

"Celeste, can I do that with you?" asks Brian. 

"No." says Celeste. 

They reach the parking lot and are still naked. Harry puts Gia down. 

"Alright, had better get dressed before we leave." says Brian. 

They put on their clothes and get into the SUV. 

They talk as Brian drives back. 

"How often do you do that?" asks Harry. 

"During the summer, several times a month. This was the first time this year." says Brian. 

"Do you always sunbathe nude?" asks Harry. 

"No, in fact that was our first time starkers. Normally, it's with at least underwear. Occasionally Celeste or Gia go topless." says Brian. 

"That was fun today." says Celeste. 

"No tan lines." says Gia. 

"That's for certain." says Brian. 

"I even moved the ring about to get nicely under it." says Gia. Harry kisses Gia's finger. 

After a bit more driving, they pull up in front of the Prescott residence. 

Brian says, "Harry, it was fun to have you along. We will likely do something next month as well." 

Harry says, "I'd like that. Thanks." 

Harry and Gia exit the SUV. Harry grabs the backpack and closes the door. Brian drives off. 

Snuffles is waiting outside the house. His nose does a double take when he sniffs Harry and Gia. 

Harry says, "It's okay, it's sunscreen." 

Harry and Gia enter the house and proceed to the bedroom. 

Gia says, "Shower because sunscreen will give you pimples if you don't wash it off regularly." 

Harry strips and dashes for the shower. 


	18. Friction

Harry appears in the dormitory Monday morning around eight. He's naked but carrying his backpack, among other things. Harry stores the items and crawls out of his bed to stand. Ron notices Harry. Seamus barges into the dormitory. 

Seamus says, "Ah Ha! You are here." 

"Yeah, so?" asks Harry. 

Seamus looks at Harry and says, "Whoa, nice tan." Seamus leans to look at Harry's groin and remarks, "No tan line either." 

Harry twists and moves his dick into Seamus' face. Harry says, "Back off Seamus." 

"What potion did you use for it?" asks Seamus. 

"Besides sunscreen?" asks Harry. 

"It was fucking cloudy all day yesterday." says Seamus. 

"Back off." says Ron. 

"It's none of you business Ron." says Seamus. 

"When you pester Harry, it is." says Ron. 

"See you at breakfast." says Harry. 

Seamus gets the drift from Ron's wand and he walks out of the dormitory. 

Ron says, "Harry, I take it from the tan that you had a good time yesterday." 

The cheerful Harry says, "Oh yes. It was beau-ti-ful. We hiked to this nice grassy knoll and sunbathed naked for most of the day. It was sunny and very warm." 

"Snape was furious yesterday." says Ron. 

Now dressed, Harry says, "Good thing I wasn't here to bear it out. Thanks for covering for me." 

Harry grabs his bag. Ron puts his arm about Harry and says, "Well, as I see it, you're having fun. Snape and Malfoy are upset about that. Lupin is not sure. McGonagall and Dean are ticked that they are not in the know. Keep it up." 

Harry and Ron descend the stairs. 

Harry says, "It sounds like you had an interesting day yesterday." says Harry. 

Ron says, "Yeah, while Hermione and me were busy elsewhere, the Tower was attacked." 

"Attacked?" asks Harry. 

Ron says, "Yes, lots of people were stunned. The word is that you were the likely target." 

Harry says, "Well, it sounds like I had a better time. I might repeat it next month." 

Ron says, "Which means Snape should schedule an appointment if he wants to see you on a weekend." 

"Yes, I would love to relegate Snape to that." says Harry. 

"He won't." says Ron. They enter the Common Room and Hermione is waiting. 

"Nice tan Harry." says Hermione. 

"Thank you for noticing." says Harry. 

They exit through the portrait hole. The security trolls are walking the hallway. 

Sir Nicholas says, "Good morning Mr. Potter." 

"Hello." says Harry. 

Ron says, "He is now standing guard over the Fat Lady too." says Ron. 

They continue toward the Great Hall for breakfast. 

*** * *  Antidotes  * * * **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exit the Great Hall. Harry is grumbling. 

"Why does Madam Pomfrey want to see me anyways?" asks Harry. 

Ron sys, "Dunno, Hermione, could you save us a table in Potions?" 

"Sure." says Hermione. 

"Ron, you don't have to come." says Harry. 

"If Madam Pomfrey is going to torture you, I'm going to come." says Ron. 

"Thanks, but shouldn't you protect Hermione from Malfoy?" asks Harry. 

"Good point." says Ron. 

Harry heads to the Hospital Wing. Ron and Hermione enter the Potions classroom and take up a table. 

Snape enters and notices. However, Snape goes through the formality of a roll-call. He reaches Potter. 

Snape says, "Potter, if you are present, say so." 

"Professor Snape, Harry is in the Hospital Wing." says Ron. 

"I was not addressing you Weasley. Five points." says Snape. 

Malfoy says, "Maybe the famous Harry Potter is too chicken. CLUCK CLUCK". Malfoy is flapping his arms about like wings. 

Snape ignores this. Harry walks in ten minutes late. 

Snape says, "Ten minutes late, so ten points." Harry hands the note to Snape. "I don't care how healthy you may or may not be Potter. You will be on time." 

"Squawk! Squawk!" says Malfoy. 

Snape walks to the front of the classroom and says, "For those not paying attention, your OWLs are next month. Today we will review antidotes." 

Everybody is shocked by this. 

Snape gets out a bottle of nasty green poison and says "At least one person might be poisoned." He sets the bottle down on the table in front of Malfoy and says, "Pass this around so everybody can look." 

They start brewing the antidote. The vile of poison circulates around the classroom. 

Snape comes over to Harry. "Potter, I do not appreciate having to schedule appointments to see you." 

Harry says, "So? Why should I care?" 

"Potter, your recent behavior is unacceptable." says Snape. 

Harry says, "To you maybe. Are you annoyed that I still live?" 

Harry drinks some of the water out of his cup. 

"Five points for your cheek." says Snape. 

Harry says, "Everybody knows you want me dead. Do you plan on poisoning me?" 

Snape says, "Potter, another five points. I will not be spoken to like that." 

"Better hurry up, I'm not getting younger." says Harry, finishing his cup. 

Snape says, "Another five points Potter. I do not want you dead." 

"Funny way of showing it. Are you researching execution methods for the Death Eater Conference?" asks Harry, a bit wobbly. 

Draco takes his opportunity and sends a curse to Harry. Harry collapses to the floor. Snape, shocked, grabs his wand and points it at Harry. 

Ron is quicker and shouts, "_Expelliarmus_!". Snape's wand goes flying. Ron asks, "Have you not done enough Death Eater?" Ron picks up Harry in a firemen carry. Hermione quickly packs their bags. 

Neville says loudly, "This poison is just water!" 

Ron carries Harry out the classroom door. The rest of the Gryffindors are following him. 

Snape shouts, "Hundred points for this!" 

The group is halfway up the stairs when McGonagall comes across them. She does not see Harry, so she says, "You are supposed to be in Potions." 

Seamus says flatly, "We do not stay when the teacher assaults a student." 

McGonagall sees Ron carrying Harry. She gasps, "My goodness!" 

*** * *  Odds  * * * **

Ron carries Harry into the Hospital Wing and sets him down onto an empty bed. Pomfrey comes over. 

Pomfrey asks, "What happened this time?" 

Ron gives a brief account of the events of the Potions class. 

Pomfrey tries to awaken Harry with "_Ennervate_!" 

Harry does not stir. 

Pomfrey says, "What else may have happened?" 

Neville speaks up and says, "Poison. We were supposed to do antidotes. The vile only contained water when I last saw it." 

McGonagall gasps. "Severus poisoned him?" 

"Likely, yes." says Dean. 

"With what?" asks Pomfrey. 

Hermione says, "Professor Snape didn't elaborate. The vile was bright green to start. However, that did not correspond to the antidote we were supposed to be making." 

Pomfrey draws the curtains about Harry's bed. Everyone else is outside. 

Seamus says, "Professor Snape did threaten to poison one of us. He looked at Harry." 

McGonagall says, "Excuse me." She walks out of the Hospital Wing. 

Snape enters the Hospital Wing carrying the vile. Ron sees this. 

Ron asks, "Haven't finished your dirty work, have you?" 

Snape says, "I would think your friend's life would be your first concern." 

Ron says, "Much more than you. Second time in a week you've sent him here." 

"Use your brains Weasley. I'm not after his life." says Snape. 

Imitating a fake brain-wave, Ron says, "Let's see, you encounter Harry in the hall, Harry is knocked unconscious. You and Harry have a heated discussion in Potions, Harry is poisoned and knocked unconscious. Award points to Malfoy for the curse. What should I make of that?" 

Lupin enters the Hospital wing and says, "Severus! What have you done to Mr. Potter this time?" 

Hermione says, "Professor Lupin, don't be so harsh on Snape. He's just trying to make sure the Slytherins win the Quidditch Cup." 

"They're already out of the running." says Lupin. 

Ron says, "Not quite. The Slytherins are a bit ahead point wise. If Ravenclaw were to cream us, Slytherin would get the cup." 

Snape says, "I'm giving this vile to Pomfrey. Out of my way!" He heads to Pomfrey's office. 

"What happened?" asks Lupin. 

Hermione gives him an account of the Potions lesson. 

Snape leaves the Hospital Wing Pomfrey comes over and ushers Ron, Hermione, and Lupin into her office and closes the door. 

"How is he?" asks Ron. 

Pomfrey says, "Not good. I won't know for a while. Severus has provided the name of the likely poison. However, there is no antidote for it. I've pumped out the contents of his stomach, so that should help. Mr. Potter has little chance of surviving it for more than an hour." 

Lupin says, "Poppy, if you'll give us a moment please. Ron and Hermione will be seeing Mr. Potter shortly." 

Pomfrey exits the office and closes the door. 

Lupin turns to Ron and asks, "How quickly can you fetch her?" 

Ron says, "Not within an hour. She would be at her school." 

"Ron does not have the time." says Hermione. 

Lupin says, "I'll escort your fellow classmates to DADA. You two should remain with Harry. Guard him. Somebody might want to take advantage of this." 

The three exit Pomfrey's office. Lupin exits the Hospital Wing. The other Gryffindors exit and head to DADA. Ron and Hermione sit aside a motionless Harry, they hold his hands. 

Ron says, "Come on Harry, You can make it." 

"Ron, you realize he's unconscious, don't you?" asks Hermione. 

Ron says, "True, but maybe it'll help somehow. I did this to you when you were petrified." 

"You're quite silly." says Hermione. 

"Maybe, but unless you can make a real quick trip to her, this is the most we can do." says Ron. 

"Your Firebolt!" says Hermione. 

Ron says, "What? In broad daylight? Even if I could, I don't know where to go. Imagine me asking for directions on a broomstick. Unless you're going to fly it." 

"Why is this happening to Harry anyways?" asks Hermione. 

Ron says, "You know the animosity between Harry and Snape. It's festering. I'll discuss this with you later when Harry makes it." 

Pomfrey comes in and checks Harry. 

"How is he?" asks Hermione. 

Pomfrey says, "Not good. Based on the symptoms, an hour or two at the most. Keep him company." Pomfrey exits the curtains. 

Ron whispers, "Harry, come on, you want to see her again don't you?" 

Hermione whispers to Harry's ear. Ron sits on the bed and stares into Harry's eyes, hand resting on Harry's chest. 

Pomfrey comes in and checks Harry. Though Ron's behavior is a bit strange, she doesn't interfere with it. 

She says, "Still, not good." Pomfrey leaves. 

Hermione is sitting there quietly. She's holding Harry's hand and watching both Ron and Harry. Ron stares into Harry's comatose eyes for nearly an hour. A smile comes over Ron's face. Hermione is baffled by this. 

"Why the smile?" asks Hermione. 

"He'll make it." says Ron. 

"What makes you think that?" asks Pomfrey, coming in. 

Ron says, "Harry is conscious." 

Pomfrey examines Harry and says, "People's eyes do flutter a bit in the last stages of the poison. That does not mean they're conscious." 

Ron says, "Harry is conscious." 

"While I'm grateful for your prognosis Dr. Weasley, I assure you, I'm well trained in these matters." says Pomfrey. 

Harry's expression changes. "See?" says Ron. 

"Like I said, this is common in the last stages." says Pomfrey. 

Ron stares into Harry's eyes. 

Harry they says, "Of course I'm conscious. Why are you crowding around me like that?" 

Pomfrey says, "In these matters, I like being proven wrong." Pomfrey starts giving Harry a more extensive check. 

Harry exclaims, "Watch it where you poke that thing! I do have nerves." 

Hermione quickly wipes the tears off her face. She chuckles. 

Pomfrey says to Ron and Hermione, "Please excuse us." 

Harry says, "What? They can stay to make sure I can keep my tan." 

Pomfrey groans. "Not that again!" 

Ron says, "It took him all day to get it since no potion was involved." 

Pomfrey is fed up and shouts, "Out!" 

Ron and Hermione get the hint and exit the curtains to wait. 

Harry exclaims, "Why should I do that? It's humiliating!" 

"Mr. Potter, you need to. I have to be sure." says Pomfrey. 

"No." says Harry. 

"Do I have to force it?" asks Pomfrey. 

"But you're watching!" says Harry. 

"Fine, I'll turn my head." says Pomfrey. 

Moments later, Pomfrey exits the curtains carrying a urine sample for testing. 

While Pomfrey is in her lab, Harry comes out of the curtains with his bags. Harry exits the Hospital Wing with Ron and Hermione in tow. 

"Are you supposed to?" asks Hermione. 

Harry says, "Don't ask. I am hungry and it's almost time for Hagrid's lesson." 

They head to the kitchens for lunch. Dobby is very thrilled to provide a quick lunch to the three. 

*** * *  Avoiding Pomfrey  * * * **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione approach Hagrid's Hut. Most of the Slytherins are already there. 

"Fast recovery." remarks Malfoy. 

Ron says, "It's better than whining for months about a scratch on the arm." 

The rest of the class shows up. 

Hagrid says, "Your OWLs are in a month, so we're going to review a bit. I'd like you all to pass of course; but still, you must know certain things." 

Hagrid reviews the Flubberworms, the Blast-Ended Skwerts, Hippogriffs, and Unicorns. 

At the end of the lesson, the Gryffindors head for the castle. Slytherins head for the greenhouses. Hagrid follows Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

Hagrid says, "'arry, glad to see yeh doing better." 

"Thanks. Hagrid" says Harry. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are walking along the third floor corridor to Charms. They are several minutes late. Harry pulls them behind a statue. 

"What?" asks Ron. Harry silences him with a look. 

Several footsteps approach. 

"Mr. Potter is supposed to be in Charms now." says McGonagall. 

Pomfrey says, "Minerva, I can't believe he'd walk out on me like that. Mr. Potter is the most difficult of patients." 

"If Mr. Potter is not in Charms, you can nab him before Quidditch Practice. Watch the Entrance Hall later."" says McGonagall. 

Pomfrey says, "Quidditch Practice? That is out of the question until I see Mr. Potter." 

Their voices trailed off and head down a flight of stairs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the Charms classroom seven minutes late. 

Flitwick says, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, it's nice for you to join us. Mr. Potter, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey wanted to see you." 

"We saw them in the hallway." says Harry. 

Flitwick says, "As I was saying, we need to review some of the Charms for your OWLs." 

*** * *  Double Booking  * * * **

After Charms, Harry and Ron are up in their dormitory. They are changing into their Quidditch robes. 

Ron says, "Blimey! You skipped out on Pomfrey." 

Harry says, "She is a bit over protective. Besides, I feel fine." 

Ron says, "Harry, you nearly died! So, you're going to play doctor?" 

Harry says, "Who better than me to know when I'm feeling fine? Should we consult _Witch Weekly_ first?" 

"Harry, if you die because of negligence, I will not forgive you." says Ron. 

Harry is holding his Firebolt and says, "Then write it on my tombstone. I'll meet you out there." 

Ron shakes his head as he walks out the dormitory and down to the Gryffindor Common Room. The rest of the team is waiting. 

Fred asks, "Where is Harry?" 

Ron notices a red streak fly past the window and says, "Probably down on the Quidditch pitch by now." 

The team exits the Tower and heads toward the field. 

"We heard that Snape poisoned him." says George. 

"Harry was poisoned." says Ron. 

Josh asks, "And they're letting him practice tonight?" 

Ron says, "Umm, deny that to Pomfrey." 

Alicia says, "Ron, we need him Saturday. Make sure he's healthy for that." 

As the six cross the Entrance Hall, Pomfrey is waiting. 

"Where is Mr. Potter?" she asks. 

"Not with us." says Angelina. 

Pomfrey mutters, "Humph!". 

The team walks past the frustrated Pomfrey. They exit the castle and head for the field. 

Alicia says, "I think Harry has successfully irritated Madam Pomfrey." 

"Probably." says Ron. 

They arrive at the field and are joined by Harry on his Firebolt. 

George says, "Nice to see you. Are you going to use that coupon yet?" 

Harry says, "Certainly. Maybe at our next lesson as his ego needs some deflating." 

Fred says, "Yours does too. We have never before seen the staff buzzing like this about a student." 

Harry says, "That's good. They need the occasional buzz, otherwise they get a bit dull. If only we could get History to liven up a bit." 

The team laughs. The Slytherin team approaches. Alicia sees this. 

"What is going on?" demands Alicia. 

Draco says with much relish, "Slytherins have booked for this time." 

"Your games are over for the season!" protests Fred. 

Draco says, "Still, we must start practicing for next year. I'm now captain." 

Ron laughs, "You? Captain?" How much did you pay for it?" 

"Not like you could afford it." says Draco. 

Madam Hooch comes over to sort this squabble out. She asks,"Why is the Slytherin team here?' 

"We booked for today." says Draco. 

"Your last game was Saturday." says Hooch. 

"We are getting an early start for next season." says Draco. 

Alicia says, "We have a game this Saturday. We need to practice daily." 

Draco says, "It's not our fault that you don't book." 

Hooch ponders this and says, "Miss Spinnet, you should have booked earlier. However, your need is greater. Therefore, the Slytherins can practice in the morning. If they still wish to practice this week." 

As Draco starts to leave, he says to Ron and Harry, "This isn't over yet." 

*** * *  Comeuppance  * * * **

After a couple hours of practice, the team heads back for the castle. Harry lingers a bit. They other six enter the castle. 

"Where is Mr. Potter?" asks Pomfrey. 

"Not with us." says George. 

"Madam Hooch assured me that Mr. Potter was at the Quidditch practice." says Pomfrey. 

"You must have missed him then." says Fred. 

'Excuse me for trying to keep the kid healthy." says Pomfrey in frustration. She walks back into the Hospital Wing. 

Shortly later, the team walks into the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron climbs the stairs to the fifth year boys' dormitory. Harry is already there. 

"I assume you flew?" asks Ron. 

"It's Quidditch, of course I flew." says Harry. 

Ron says, "Pomfrey is really angry. Don't duck out if she catches you." 

Harry says, "I feel fine and she's so meddlesome. If I stub a toe, it's like a freaking stay over night!" 

"That was no stubbed toe earlier." says Ron. 

Harry says, "You get my point. I don't want to be poked and prodded twenty four hours a day!" 

They grab their bags and head back to the Common Room. Hermione is sitting at a table. Ron and Harry sit down. Dobby delivers dinner. They quickly finish their essays. Harry and Ron head toward the stairs to their dormitory. The portrait hole opens, several figures come through. 

Pomfrey says, "Mr. Potter, I need to see you." 

Harry and Ron turn to look. Standing there is Dumbledore and Lupin. 

"Can we do this in the dormitory?" asks Harry. 

Dumbledore says, "Yes." Harry, Ron, Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and Lupin climb the stairs into the dormitory. 

Pomfrey says, "Mr. Potter, this is going to be a full examination." 

Harry realizes he's trapped, and complies by undressing. 

Lupin looks at his watch. "It's about nine. So, that makes eight hours? I think that's a record." 

Pomfrey says, "Remus, that is not a record I encourage people to break." 

"Poppy, be considerate. It seems that Mr. Potter does not like taking his medicine." says Dumbledore. 

"Albus, I've read the journal. Your name came up frequently." says Pomfrey. 

Dumbledore looks at Harry. "Harry, what happened today was very serious." 

"You nearly died." says Lupin. 

"Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." jokes Harry. 

"Not by much. We are being serious." says Dumbledore. 

"Sorry Professor. Hard to be serious when I'm naked." says Harry. 

"He's got a point there." says Lupin. 

"I do want him under observation tonight." says Pomfrey. 

"What sort of observation?" asks Ron. 

"Close observation in case any symptoms creep up." says Pomfrey. 

"This poison is very nasty. Side effects can occur." says Dumbledore 

"Should a side effect occur, say up here, would he be able to travel to the Hospital Wing in time? Or, using one of the Firebolts?" asks Ron. 

"How long until it's out of my system?" asks Harry. 

Pomfrey says, "Most of the poison will be gone in two days. However, the effects may linger for a while." 

"I feel fine." says Harry. 

Pomfrey says, "For now, yes. As to where you sleep, I'd prefer the Hospital Wing. Somehow I doubt you'll agree to that." 

"Uh-oh Harry, she's catching on." says Ron. 

"Of the most likely side effects, the dormitory would be adequate. However, if you linger, the effects will be irreversible." says Pomfrey. 

Dumbledore says, "Poppy, have you completed the examination? Not that I'm pressuring you." he adds. 

Pomfrey finishes the examination. 

"What ever happened to doctor-patient privacy?" asks Harry. 

"Walked out when you left the Hospital Wing earlier." says Lupin. 

Pomfrey says, "Mr. Potter is alright now. However, I do want to see him daily until further notice." 

"Lunch is the easiest, schedule wise." says Harry. 

"Fine, drop by the Hospital Wing daily for lunch." says Pomfrey. 

Dumbledore says, "Harry, you will show up for it. If you skip, I will have to disqualify you from playing in the final Saturday." 

Harry is startled by this and exclaims, "What?" 

Dumbledore says, "Your health comes first, period. You have collapsed twice in two weeks. You have been poisoned. You will not play if I feel you are not taking this seriously. Keep your appointments." 

"If you're done Poppy...." Lupin starts. 

"Certainly." Pomfrey says, she leaves and closes the door. 

"Which leaves the matter of our arrangement." says Dumbledore. 

"Professor, Hermione and I will accompany Harry tonight." says Ron. 

"What?" Harry says to Ron. 

Ron says, "Harry, they're right! Hermione and I will keep an eye on you until Pomfrey says you're fine." 

"Which would help for the immediate concern." says Lupin. 

Dumbledore says, "However, there is an increase in attacks. I'm starting to worry about your safety there Harry." 

Ron says, "Well, we do have those enhancements in the house. However, she would have to come here for Harry to agree with this." 

"I still have that trial I need to attend in three weeks." says Harry. 

"Trial?" asks Lupin. 

Harry says, "Yes, saw a Muggle incident Friday. They want me as a witness. Of course, that was before the Death Eater attack at the dance." 

Lupin asks, "Attack? Why didn't you tell me?" 

Dumbledore says, "Harry told me Saturday. That was right before he asked about the hike." 

"Well, you seem to have had some sunshine." says Lupin. 

Harry says, "It was sunny and warm. That made for a nice day." 

Ron says, "Which was better than here. It was cloudy and cool." 

"We want to do it again early next month." says Harry. 

"Can't believe it. You have OWLs, finals, and Voldemort might attack." says Lupin. 

Ron says, "That's true, but we can't let it spoil the social life now, can we?" 

"Remus, consider their age for a moment." says Dumbledore. 

"I just thought you were more mature than that. You're buying this Albus?" says Lupin. 

Harry says, "When the OWLs and finals come, I'll be ready. Should Voldemort attack, we'll do something. Until then, I want some fun." 

"Harry, will you bring her to watch the final?" asks Ron. 

Lupin asks, "You want to do that? Have you even thought about the consequences?" 

Harry says, "Professor, there was a Death Eater attack Friday. Everybody else is in nearly as much danger as she is. If I wasn't there, she'd be dead right now." 

"Remus, we knew from the start that secrecy would only last so long in this matter." says Dumbledore. 

Ron says, "From the sound of it, the time of secrecy has nearly expired. Most likely, we would use the cloak." 

"That will be hard in the crowded Quidditch stadium." says Lupin. 

Harry says, "Ron, Hermione, and I will find a way. One excuse could be a new niece Professor Lupin." 

Dumbledore says, "Back to the topic on hand, your arrangement." 

Harry says, "Well Professor, as I understand it, Ron and Hermione should come on my commute until Madam Pomfrey says I don't need to be observed." 

Ron says, "If Hermione or I notice anything out of the ordinary, we will return with Harry." 

"Albus, are you going to endorse this madness?" asks Lupin. 

"Remus, it seems reasonable. Except for Mr. Potter's fleeing the Hospital Wing, they have been trying to stay within the arrangements." says Dumbledore. 

"Professor Lupin, remember my warning." says Ron. 

Harry says, "Warning? What warning?" Ron and Harry exchange looks. 

Ron says, "Harry, I warned them that if they pit Hogwarts against Gia, you would very likely pick Gia." 

"Which is something I do not want to fool with." says Dumbledore, a bit shocked by this statement. 

"So, we are going to let this happen?" says Lupin. 

Dumbledore warns, "Yes, but I will be very cross if they cross me." 

"We understand." says Harry and Ron. 

"It's getting late." says Lupin. 

With that, Dumbledore and Lupin open the door to the dormitory. Hermione comes in. 

She turns to them and asks "Can you ward off the people on the stairs for a bit?" 

The door closes. 

"Nice tan Harry, no line." remarks Hermione, looking at the still naked Harry. 

"Hermione, we're going with Harry tonight." says Ron. 

"What?" says Hermione. 

"Yes." says Harry. 

"Harry, hide your Firebolt in your trunk." says Ron. Both Ron and Harry bury their Firebolts into their trunks. 

"Why?" asks Hermione. 

Ron says, "The others will notice us gone, this gives them a plausible explanation." 

Ron opens several of the windows in the dormitory. A nice chilly breeze flows through. Harry shivers as he grabs his Portkey and wand. They vanish. 

*** * *  A Bed, A Crowd  * * * **

Harry, Ron, and Hermione pop into Gia's bedroom. Gia is a bit shocked at the three of them. 

Harry says, "Hi. Yes, they have to come." 

Snuffles sniffs Harry and is alarmed. Quickly, he moves to the bedroom door. 

Brian almost enters the bedroom. The door is shut in his face and he exclaims,. "Hey!" 

Snuffles transforms. 

Sirius says, "What is wrong? I can sniff strong poison from Harry's skin." 

Ron explains the incident in Potions and Harry's avoidance of Pomfrey. 

Sirius says, "Harry, do not fool around in this matter. Did Pomfrey want you to stay in the Hospital Wing?" 

Ron says, "We talked her out of it. That's why Hermione and me are here." 

Gia asks, "Poison? Harry was poisoned?" 

"Yes." says Hermione. 

Sirius says, "A dangerous substance with no antidote." 

Ron says, "Pomfrey almost thought Harry was a goner for a moment." 

Sirius, "See Harry? I can't believe Snape would let something like this happen." 

"Harry and Snape do not get along." says Hermione. 

"What else is new? James and Snape hated each other too." says Sirius. 

"It's getting worse." says Hermione. 

"That's been going on for ages." says Sirius. 

Harry says, "If you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep here." 

Sirius says to Harry, "Take a shower now, before bed." 

Gia protests, "I like him a bit sweaty." 

"Not this sweat." says Sirius. 

"Okay." says Harry. 

Sirius transforms. 

Gia yells, "Brian, you may enter." 

Brian and Celeste open the door enter. 

"Will there be enough room?" asks Brian. 

Celeste says, "It's a bit tight. We can manage." 

Harry exits the room for the shower. 

Celeste says, "Oh, we need to introduce. Brian, this is Ron. Ron, this is Brian." 

Ron and Brian shake hands. 

"So, you are Hermione's boyfriend?" asks Brian. 

Hermione says, "Of course he is. Nice to see you two getting along." 

Gia says, "Brian, Ron, will you excuse us? Have Harry wait outside too, enjoy the living room." 

Brian and Ron walk to the living room. They sit on the sofa. 

"So, what was that all about?" asks Brian. 

"Girl stuff likely." says Ron. 

"I meant earlier." says Brian. 

Ron says, "Brian, don't worry about it. It wasn't personal, we needed a bit of privacy for a moment." 

"And?" asks Brian. 

Ron says, "Drop it. So, why are you here?" 

Brian says, "We were studying a bit late with Gia. Celeste and I stay over occasionally." 

Ron hears the sound of Harry getting out of the shower and asks, "Harry, down here!" yells Ron. 

Harry walks down with just a towel. He asks, "Brian, where's Kevin anyways?" 

"Oh, he and Ane are on a trip to Liverpool. They'll be back Wednesday evening." says Brian. 

Harry lays the towel onto the sofa and sits on it, between Ron and Brian. 

"Girls wanted to talk." says Ron. 

"Actually, I am curious how you do it Harry." says Brian. 

"Do what?" asks Harry. 

Brian says, "You have Gia practically begging you for sex, but Celeste is shunning me. I'm surprised that you haven't fucked her yet." 

Ron says, "Trust. Knowing Harry, it has to be trust." 

"Can I hide anything from you Ron?" asks Harry. 

"Possibly." says Ron. 

Brian says, "Trust? Celeste trusts me." 

Harry says, "Brian, not completely. From what I've seen, she doesn't quite trust you, not enough for sex." 

Ron asks, "Have you done something? To her or another girl?" 

"Anything?" asks Harry. 

Brian reluctantly says, "Yes, I did try to double date both Celeste and Gia." 

"They found out?" asks Ron. 

Brian says, "At a certain point, it gets tricky. I'm still friends with both." 

"There's your answer." says Harry. 

"I made up for that ages ago." says Brian. 

Ron says, "You made up enough for friendship, not enough for sex. You need to convince Celeste." 

Brian says, "It's more than that though, at least for Gia. She's flirted a bit with some other guys. Nothing really took hold, until she met you Harry." 

"Dunno exactly. I guess we just connect." says Harry. 

"You are a bit of a protector, that's for sure." says Brian. 

"It's not that really. Snuffles is better." says Harry. 

"Harry, don't undercut yourself." says Ron. 

Brian says, "It's funny how you managed with Derek Spaath. The school's still talking about that one." 

"What happened?" asks Ron. 

Brian explained the Derek's bad luck that day; the pants, chemistry, algebra, and the locker room incident. 

Ron says to Harry "You didn't, did you?" 

"What'd I miss?" asks Brian. 

"Harry's hand in it." says Ron. 

"He's good then. Nobody picked up on it." says Brian. 

"Ron, Rita Skeeter did show up that day." says Harry. 

"She did?" asks Ron. 

"Harry seemed afraid of her and so we hid in the girl's bathroom." says Brian. 

Harry says, "Brian, I can't explain it to you, but she posed a bigger threat to all of you than Derek Spaath did." 

"She's dangerous?" asks Brian. 

"If she had spotted me, yes." says Harry. 

Ron says, "A so-called journalist with no ethics. You should've read the libel she published about Hermione last year." 

"Libel against Hermione?" asks Brian. 

"Yes." says Harry. 

Hermione walks down the stairs. She says, "You guys may come to the bedroom now." 

Harry, Ron, and Brian follow Hermione back up the stairs. 

Ron says to Brian, "Be aware that Harry and I may have to leave early. Depends on what happens." 

"Why?" asks Brian. 

Ron says, "Nurse's orders. If Harry has any problems, we'll disappear immediately." 

"Ron, will you shut up about that?" asks Harry. 

"Harry, you heard Pomfrey. Hermione and I take this matter very seriously." says Ron. 

They enter the bedroom. There's six teens and Snuffles present. 

Brian says, "Can we make this any more crowded? Dunno, add somebody dangerous like Sirius Black or something?" 

Snuffles leaves the bedroom, but waits in the hall. Ron closes the door. 

The girls are still wearing their bras and underwear. Harry doesn't mind as he scrambles to Gia on the bed and kisses her. He lets her play with his nut-sack. 

Hermione says, "See you two, we knew Harry would be first." 

Ron strips to his T-shirt and underwear. He climbs onto the bed with Hermione. Ron kisses her. 

Brian takes the hint. He climbs into bed next to Celeste. But she only accepts a kiss on the cheek. 

*** * *  No Potions  * * * **

Friday afternoon, Ron and Hermione are loitering at their favorite pond in the forest. 

Hermione says, "Why was Potions canceled? Not that I'm complaining." 

Ron says, "Simple, they don't want Gryffindor's Seeker being injured right before the game tomorrow." 

Hermione says, "You can't be serious." 

"Hermione, the last two encounters with Snape sent Harry to the Hospital Wing." 

"That's true." 

"Of course it is, you were there." 

"So, why did Snape poison Harry? I don't get it. 

"Hermione, we do not know for a fact that Snape did it." 

"Ron, you were there." 

"Hermione, did you see Snape administer the poison?" 

"No." 

"All we do know is that the poison in the vile was switched for water." 

"But your behavior..." 

"How often do I have a good reason to do that to Snape?" 

"Ronald Weasley, you are taking advantage of it!" says Hermione. 

"At the time, I did not know why. For Harry's sake, I had to assume Snape was responsible." says Ron. 

"Nice cover store. So, where is Harry anyways?" 

"Let's see, he's finished his homework. No Quidditch Practice today." 

"So, he's left already?" 

"Harry is actually safer there." says Ron. 

"Hogwarts is the safest place." says Hermione. 

"Not with Snape around." 

"You suggested that Snape might not have poisoned ... oh no. Are you suggesting?" 

"Hermione, a number of people were present who had the access and capability to perform a Switching Spell. Letting Harry spend time with her is very beneficial." 

"Ron, you can't be serious! I mean, leaving his marks aside, Harry is now getting into nasty squabbles with Snape." 

"Hermione, you are perfectly aware the hatred between them has existed long before her. The thing that saved Harry was her, he wanted to see her again." 

"Then why did he avoid Pomfrey?" 

"Since when has Harry liked going to the Hospital Wing?" 

"But..." Hermione stammers. 

Ron says, "Listen, I do not know exactly what is happening. Snape is aggravating and Gia is helping. These incidents have at least been triggered by Snape, even if Snape had no intention of doing so." 

Hermione asks, "What are you suggesting?" 

Ron grins and replies, "That we should focus on each other." 

"Ron!" 

"What?" says Ron. He opens his fly to expose his penis. 

"Prat! What are you suggesting about Snape and Harry?" 

"You look beautiful!" 

"Ron! What about Snape?" 

"What about him?" 

"He's approaching." says Hermione. 

Ron closes his fly and they dash behind a tree, under the brush, and into a small hollow. They lie onto the ground. Ron covers him and Hermione with the Invisibility Cloak. 

Snape approaches the edge of the pond. Another figure approaches. 

Snape says, "Good Afternoon Mulciber." 

Mulciber says, "Snape, Master is pleased that you attempted on Potter. However, he is displeased that you have not succeeded." 

"Mulciber, I cannot appear to kill Potter. I would lose the valuable position I hold." 

"Which would be irrelevant with the death of Potter. Master would prefer it look like a suicide." 

"Why?" 

"The disgrace of a suicide would shatter the Potter legend. If Master's hand is not detected, our cause is boosted." 

"Is that why you broke into Gryffindor Tower? To force Potter into suicide?" 

"I never." 

"From the description, one of you did. Security is beefed up after each of your failures." 

"We want Potter's girlfriend." 

"Girlfriend?" 

"Snape, are you blind? It is very apparent he has one. We need her." 

"Mulciber, the rumors do state that. However, I have not seen Potter with a girlfriend." 

"Snape, would Potter show you? Have you personally checked all the closets in Hogwarts for the pimp?" 

"Mulciber, have you found out why you're encountering difficulties?" 

"Snape, find out where Potter and his girlfriend are. We do not yet know why we seem to be encountering resistance in Noigate. However, we hope to find out if this is related to Potter." 

"Mulciber, that is difficult. The only person who seems to know Potter's whereabouts is Weasley. He clamps up." 

"Snape, are you a Potions Master or not? Veritaserum should be trivial to make. Until we meet again in the Master's service." 

Snape departs the forest. Mulciber retreats back through the forest. Ron and Hermione get up and walk out of the forest and return to the castle. 


	19. Quidditch Final

*** * *  Father and Son Outing  * * * **

I don't know what really woke me. It could have been the talking outside, or the Harry stirring and listening to something. However, I did hear the glass of a downstairs window breaking. it's definitely early. 

Some people are coming up the stairs. Dad's door opens and he shouts, "Who the fuck are you?" 

In a drawl, one says, "There now, the smaller ones are easier, try the other rooms." 

Dad and Ane are starting to scream from pain. Snuffles is glaring at something in the hall. Harry, still wearing his briefs, grabs his wand and crouches near the door. The door opens and hides Harry from the intruder's view. 

The intruder is a pale-faced and blond teenage boy in black robes. He forgot to raise his hood. He sees me and fixates as if he thinks I'm a prize or a treat. He is grinning with malice. 

He says, "Sorry, no time for sex first." Dad and Ane are really screaming. Harry recognizes the intruder and watches very carefully. 

The intruder shows a wand and approaches me. He starts to mutter slowly, "_Aveda..._". 

Harry pounces as he binds the boy, and then gags the damn criminal with an old and dirty sock from the floor. The boy gags but he falls onto my bed and Harry jumps onto the bed and straddles above the jerk. Snuffles grabs the boy's wand and dashes back into the hall. The boy looks shocked and horrified at Harry. I wish Harry would pee on the jerk, that would be poetic justice. 

Harry says, "Surprise! Draco, I suppose you never expected to see me here, did you? Dumbledore will hear about this. ... _Stupefy!_" Draco is knocked out. Harry places his wand into the side of his briefs as a makeshift holster. 

Two thuds come from the hall. Dad's and Ane's screaming stop, oh no! However, Dad comes into my room. He's obviously thunderstruck by the scene. 

Dad asks, "Gia, are you alright?" 

I reply, "Yes." 

Dad says, "Harry, I had you wrong. You do care about Gia. Thanks." 

Harry says, "Thanks Kevin." 

Dad says, "Now, is there something you two wish to tell me?" 

I reply, "What?" 

Dad says, "Look, I saw Sirius Black in the hall. I saw the wands of those attackers and Harry's wand." 

Sirius enters and says, "Harry, Mr. Prescott deserves to know exactly who his daughter is dating." 

I say, "Harry, tell him." 

Harry relents and says, "Wizards and Witches still exist. I'm a Wizard." 

Dad says, "So, that would include magic?" 

I say, "Yes. There are decent Wizards like Harry and there are nasty Wizards like these people on the floor." 

Harry says, "Dark Wizards we call them. My school is not St. Mary's or St. Brutus as my Uncle calls it. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

Sirius says, "Mr. Prescott, do not spread this around." 

Dad says, "Sorry, this is going a bit fast." 

Harry says, "Kevin, there is a lot to understand. The basics is that I'm a Wizard; Sirius is a Wizard and my godfather; and these attackers are Dark Wizards who like to kill for sport." 

Dad says, "So, my daughter is dating a Wizard and I happen to have a convicted murderer in my house?" 

Harry says, "Sirius was framed, you must understand that. He just saved you two from would have been horrible ordeal. Gia's dead corpse might have been the last thing you would have seen." 

Sirius says, "Kevin, we can talk later today about this. In the meanwhile, we have these intruders lying about." 

Harry says, "Sirius, I'll take this one back to Hogwarts now. Kevin, Gia will be coming with me and we will be back tonight." 

Dad says, "Are you certain? You are going to travel like that?" 

Harry replies, "I've been using a Portkey. Hogwarts is in Scotland and the trip is only a matter of seconds." 

I say, "Dad, do not report Sirius." 

Dad hesitates and says, "Alright sweetie." 

Harry says, "Sirius summon the police, not the Ministry." 

Sirius asks, "Why?" 

Harry replies, "The Ministry will use a _Memory Charm_ on Kevin. I don't want that to happen." 

Sirius says, "Harry, I'll worry about that, alright?" 

Harry says, "Okay, I'll be off now." 

I say, "Harry, one moment." I grab a package. 

Dad watches as Harry operates his Portkey. I touch it and hold onto the jerk laying unconscious on my bed. I feel the Portkey pulling on me. 

*** * *  New to Hogwarts  * * * **

I land on a bed, a four poster that is surrounded by curtains. 

Harry sticks his head out of the curtains and yells, "DEAN, DEAN, get Dumbledore **NOW**!" People in the room stir, but I can't see anything with the curtains closed. 

Dean responds, "Harry, what is it?" 

Harry says, "Just get Dumbledore. Neville, Seamus, and Dean, stay in the Common Room until Dumbledore gets this straightened out." 

Some people get up and start shuffling. Harry cues me to their names. 

Seamus grumbles, "Potter doesn't own this place!" 

Neville says, "Famous Harry Potter might as well own it." 

Harry says, "Neville, just go, you'll like the result. I need the privacy with Dumbledore." 

The three of them shuffle out. 

Ron opens up the curtains and sees me. He seems to think this is funny and says, "Harry, a trio! You really are setting the standards. Why did you need the ropes?" 

I take the liberty of putting on Harry's bathrobe. 

Harry says, "Ron, this is not funny. Draco attacked. Help me get him off of my bed." 

Ron helps Harry drag Draco to the dirtiest part of their floor. I stash my packing onto the stand next to Harry's bed. 

The door opens. An older man with long silvery hair steps through the door and sees me. He turns and says, "Minerva, wait there and don't let anyone through." He closes the door. 

This old man turns to Harry and asks, "Harry, I assume you a good reason for this?" 

Harry replies, "Yes Professor Dumbledore." 

Harry explains about the people outside my house, Draco breaking the window, the footsteps, the whisperings. He explains how Draco tried to ... kill me? Harry explains the others, how they were torturing Dad, and how Snuffles stopped the them. 

Dumbledore asks me, "And?" He seems to be giving me a penetrating look. 

I respond, "It's true. This jerk was attacking." 

Dumbledore turns to Harry and says, "Mr. Malfoy does appear to be in trouble. Where is his wand? I want it." 

Harry replies, "Sirius is putting it to better use right now." 

For a minute, Dumbledore ponders the matters. He says, "I will remove Mr. Malfoy. Slytherin loses a hundred fifty points immediately and the full extent of his punishment will be determined in the morning." 

Harry and Ron seem to be grinning to this news. They have a point system? 

Dumbledore turns to me and sticks out his hand. I shake it. He says, "You must be Miss Gia Prescott. I am Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster. Welcome to Hogwarts." 

Dumbledore turns to Harry and says, "Harry, you are right, this is the safest location for her. Now you should get back to bed and rest for tomorrow's game." 

Harry says, "Professor, as was evidenced tonight, secrecy with Gia is no longer helpful. Gia is in nearly as much danger regardless of her relationship to me. I am going to let everyone know about me and Gia." 

Dumbledore ponders, "We always knew the secrecy would be short lived. What about commuting? Her safety?" 

Harry replies, "You could help beef up the security on her house tonight." 

Dumbledore says, "We'll discuss details tonight. Get some rest." 

Ron says, "Harry, wait until breakfast. Give Fred and George a chance to close the pool first." 

Gia and Harry climb into Harry's bed. Harry pulls the curtains. Dumbledore levitates Draco and leaves. 

*** * *  Images  * * * **

I still can't believe it, Malfoy attacks Gia's house and Harry catches them. In his underwear! Why can't I arrange that with Hermione? I don't have time to ponder it because Seamus, Neville, and Dean burst in. 

Dean asks eagerly, "That was amazing. How did Harry manage to catch Draco like that?" 

I reply, "I can't say and don't bother him. He's having another vivid dream. With the final later, let him get some sleep." 

I know that if they caught on, it would be the scandal of the century! Malfoy's problems would pale in comparison to this one. Either they bought this or they cut Harry some slack because they go back to sleep. 

I wake the next morning. I toss my pillow at Harry and Gia. I yell, "Harry, Gia, wake up!" 

Very groggy, they wake up. Harry asks, "Watchya wake us for?" 

I say, "It's late, you need breakfast before the game." 

Harry and Gia get up. Gia reaches for a package on Harry's stand. She says, "Harry, I got these for you." 

Harry grabs the package and pulls out the contents. They're Superman briefs. A bit embarrassed, Harry says, "Thank You." 

Gia says, "Well, you seem to like to rescue people in your underwear. It might as well be these. They're thermally activated so the design changes when they heat up." Wow, Muggles come up with this? Dad doesn't give them enough credit. 

Harry says, "The shower is available." Harry tosses Gia a towel and she enters the bathroom. 

Hermione barges into the dormitory and says, "Good morning you two naked love birds." 

I protest, "Hermione!" 

She says, "Harry, what happened? The rumor is that Draco Malfoy was in this dormitory this morning." 

Harry, still naked, sits onto his bed and says, "Some Death Eaters attempted a Muggle Killing at Gia's. We didn't think about the windows. Draco tagged along. Lucius directed Draco to get his first Muggle Killing by looking for children." Harry describes the sequence of events. 

Harry continues, "Everyone there is alright now. I brought Gia and Draco here. Sirius handled the other two. Dumbledore took away a hundred fifty points from Slytherin with further punishment to come. Gia is in the shower. Because of this, Kevin now knows that I'm a Wizard. And, I'm dropping the secrecy veil with regards to Gia." 

Hermione says, "I don't think dropping the secrecy thing is a good idea." 

Harry says, "Hermione, Draco recognized me there. Every Death Eater will figure this out by tomorrow. While the Death Eaters may be greedy, I am a threat to them. They want me gone, period." Gia returns from the shower. Harry says, "Gia, you can borrow some of my school clothes." 

Harry enters the shower. 

I say, "Hermione, Gia will use the cloak until we reach the Great Hall." 

Hermione asks, "Why?" 

I reply, "Give Fred and George a chance to close their pool." 

Gia asks, "A betting pool?" 

I reply, "Yes Gia. You are the correct answer." 

Harry returns from the shower. Him and me change into our Quidditch robes. 

Gia says, "Impressive Harry." 

We grab our Firebolts. 

Harry says, "Skip the cloak, let's go. Ron and Hermione will lead." 

Hermione and me exit the dormitory and start climbing down the stairs. Harry and Gia follow a ways behind us. 

*** * *  Debut  * * * **

Ron and Hermione enter the Common Room. George and Fred are there smiling. They exit through the Portrait Hole. 

Fred asks, "Ron, did she get you?" 

Ron says, "Hermione can if she wants to, buzz off! You had better close that pool right now. " 

George is a bit puzzled and asks, "Why? We might after breakfast." 

Ron says, "That will be too late. You will be broke by then." 

Fred says, "Are you threatening to tell?" 

Ron replies, "You know I would not do that to you. I'm just giving you a brother-to-brother warning. Close the damn pool immediately. What's the favorite guess?" 

George says, "Ginny is in the lead. Cho, Pavarti, Lavender, and Hermione round out the top five." 

Hermione says, "Sounds like people love to throw away their money." 

Fred says, "We will be happy to relieve people of their monetary burdens." 

Ron says, "I'm sure you will. Hear about Malfoy yet?" 

George says, "Yes, was he really go through with a Muggle Killing?" 

Hermione says, "Malfoy tried but was caught in the act by Harry." 

Fred says, "Speaking of him, where is Harry?" 

Ron says, "He's a bit behind us to give you two a last chance to close your pool. Who had the best odds in it?" 

George says, "Porky Parkinson actually." 

Hermione says, "One Hufflepuff will be disappointed." 

Ron asks, "Did anyone guess a girl who is not attending Hogwarts?" 

Fred says, "Well, we did get a number for some prominent UHP members, a certain lady reporter, and the Queen. Though those seemed to be charity contributions." 

Hermione asks, "Any guesses on Muggles?" 

George says, "No." 

Ron says, "That will change today." 

Fred says, "Alright, we'll close the bloody pool. We're sure you have a good reason." 

George says, "We are?" 

Ron says, "George, you'll be happy that you did by the time the Quidditch game rolls around." 

They reach the Entrance Hall. Ron and Hermione stall. 

Fred says, "Are you two coming to breakfast?" 

Ron replies, "We'll enter in a moment. You two go in, shoo." 

Fred and George enter the Great Hall. Harry and Gia catch up. 

Gia's hand is on Harry's elbow. Harry says, "Ron, the long way." 

Ron shrugs and says, "Whatever." 

The doors to the Great Hall open. Harry enters with Gia in tow. Harry takes an immediate left and walks past the Slytherins toward the front of the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione follow suit. 

In the hall, people turn to notice Harry and an unknown girl circling the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione are right behind. They watch and murmur as Harry goes to the front of the Great Hall, laps around, and heads down the Gryffindor Table. The teachers, including Snape, look in awe. Harry ignores the rude slurs from the Slytherins. Harry, Gia, Ron, and Hermione sit at the Gryffindor Table next to Fred and George. 

Harry announces to his fellow house mates, "This is Gia, my girlfriend. We will hold a photo session in a bit." Gia blushes. 

George says, "In case anyone missed the announcement, the pool is closed. We will determine if there is a winner after the Quidditch match." 

Seamus fumes and says, "Potter, so this is what the trouble has all been about! A damn girl! There is a wide selection already here!" 

Ginny is red faced and sobs into Colin's shoulder as he comforts her. 

Ron says to Harry, "Don't worry about Ginny. You just crushed her childhood fantasy that included you." 

Harry says, "Let's eat." 

Draco walks by and says, "Potter, another casualty?" 

Harry replies, "Care for a Wizard Duel, right now?" 

Draco replies, "No." 

Ron says, "Malfoy needs a wand first." 

The Gryffindors chuckle. 

Harry says, "We must forgive Malfoy. His Death Eater initiation didn't go as planned last night. Too many dirty socks." 

Draco says, "This isn't over Potter!" 

McGonagall walks up and says, "Mr. Malfoy, you were instructed to remain in your dormitory until further notice. Fifty points taken along with a detention. Go!" 

Draco exclaims, "Potter gets away with everything!" He then walks out of the Great Hall. 

McGonagall says, "Good luck on today's match." She heads up to the staff table. 

*** * *  The Final  * * * **

Harry, Gia, Ron, and Hermione head down to the Quidditch Pitch. 

Harry says, "Well, at least Draco can't curse us during the match." 

Hermione says, "Why are you so worried about the Slytherins in this?" 

Ron says, "It's in the points Hermione. If we suffer a humiliating defeat, Slytherin would win the cup. We expect them to do something." 

Gia says, "I don't really understand Quidditch." 

Harry replies, "It's quite easy to understand. There are four balls and seven players per team. The big red ball is called a Quaffle and it's used to score goals like in soccer or basketball. The three Chasers try to score with the Quaffle. The Keeper defends the goal. 

"The two black iron balls are Bludgers and they try to knock players off brooms. The two Beaters on the team keep the Bludgers in check for their team while knocking off the opponent. 

"Last, the Seeker catches the small and fast Golden Snitch. That ends the game and I win a hundred fifty points for the team." 

Ron says, "Seekers tend to boast as well." 

Harry groans and says, "Ron!" 

Harry and Ron head for the locker room while Hermione and Gia climb into the stands. The rest of the Gryffindor team enter the locker room. 

Alicia says, "I'm no Wood, but let's win!" 

Harry says, "That's true." 

Ron moans and says, "Harry!" 

Alicia says, "Remember our practices and win for the team." 

Ron says, "Harry, win for Gia!" 

Harry jabs his elbow into Ron's side. 

Alicia says, "Harry, Gia motivates you, take advantage of it. Just remember, we need at least three hundred points to keep the cup from Slytherin." 

Fred says, "Ron, Harry, and Josh, this is the last year for the rest of us. We want the cup." 

Ron says, "Don't worry, we want it too." 

All seven get into a circle and extend their hands into the middle of the circle. They shout, "Gryffindor will take the cup!" 

They exit the locker room and wait by their entrance to the Stadium. They mount their brooms and wait. Lee Jordan is announcing. The entrance door opens and the Gryffindor team flies out. 

With the magic microphone, Jordan announces, "I present Gryffindor; Spinnet, Potter, Bell, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, and Brenner! This is the final Hogwarts game for four members of our beloved team. Opposing them is Ravenclaw; Davies, MacDougal, Fawcett, Chang, Ackerley, Cornfoot, and Boot. Madam Hooch comes out with the balls!" 

Hooch carries out the box of balls. The teams line up. She releases the Golden Snitch and the Bludgers. She tosses the Quaffle. 

Jordan announces, "And they're off!" 

Harry flies around the stadium looking for the Snitch. Harry performs a few aerobatics in front of Gia. 

Jordan says, "Potter is demonstrating broom maneuvers to his newly announced girlfriend. Gryffindor is possession." 

Harry dodges two Bludgers at the same time as Ron dodges three. In total, the team dodges ten simultaneous Bludgers, not counting the three that Fred and George take care of. Immediately, Hooch blasts her whistle and the game is paused. 

Jordan says, "In a despicable display of contempt, the Slytherins beat up a dozen additional Bludgers in an attempt to derail Gryffindor!" 

McGonagall is shaking her finger at the Slytherins. 

Jordan announces, "This desperate action by the Slytherins cost them a hundred points." 

The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor teams collect the surplus Bludgers and bring them to Hooch. After these are cleared, the game resumes. 

After an hour, Gryffindor is up. A hundred twenty points to ten. Suddenly, the Quidditch Pitch is filled with thousands of Cornish Pixies. Hooch blasts her whistle to call for a timeout. 

Jordan announces, "Slytherins engage in another despicable action to sabotage the game!" Most of the stadium boos and hisses at the Slytherins. An hour later, the pixies are finally cleared and the game resumes. 

An hour later, Gryffindor is in the lead with two hundred ten points to fifty. A sudden storm develops over the Quidditch Pitch with gale force winds, torrential down pours, and terrible lightening. A bunch of dark shadows loiter onto the field. 

Harry grabs his wand and exclaims, "_Expecto Patrum_!" His patronus charges down to the shapes. The shapes trip and fall. 

Finally, the storm lets up an hour after it starts. Jordan announces, "Hogwarts can thank the Slytherins for that spell of acclimate weather as they attempted to sabotage the Gryffindors a third time. Professor McGonagall has expelled the Slytherins from the stadium and their house is being marched to their dormitories. Gryffindor is in the lead with two hundred thirty points to a hundred ninety." 

Alicia calls a time out and the Gryffindor team gathers. 

Alicia demands, "Harry, why aren't you going after the Snitch?" 

Harry says, "Alicia, this is your last game with us. Unless we are in danger of losing, I will prolong this as long as possible. Does anyone have a date that I should be aware of?" 

Ron snickers and says, "Well Harry, if we reach a tie or it gets dark, catch it dammit! Otherwise, I would like a long game." 

Fred says, "I can't believe we even need to discuss this! Two years ago, it was do-it-quick!" 

Ron says, "Fred, if Harry wants to spend a lot of time showing off to Gia, that's fine with me so long as we win." 

Harry says, "Is anybody getting really tired? I'll end this if somebody is." 

Everybody shakes their heads. Hooch comes over and asks, "Spinnet, are you ready?" 

Alicia says, "Yes Madam Hooch." The team takes off and the game resumes. 

Jordan announces, "Gryffindors finish a strategic meeting and the game continues." 

The game continues for another three hours when Gia gives Harry a very wide smile and then yawns. 

Jordan announces, "Gryffindor is in the lead with four hundred twenty points to two hundred sixty. Potter leads Chang into another Feint. Wait, no, Potter sees the Snitch and he is actually chasing it. Chang is unable to keep up on her new Nimbus. Potter catches the Snitch! Gryffindor wins with five hundred seventy points to two hundred sixty!" 

Most of the crowd erupts into cheers while the usual boos and jeers come from the remaining Slytherins. Both teams take a lap around the stadium and then they fly down to the field. The Ravenclaw team advances and shake hands with the Gryffindors. 

Cho says, "Harry, I thought you were a good Seeker!" 

Fred says, "He is. Harry just stalled to make the game last longer. I think he was showing off to a person in the audience." 

Davies exclaims, "You what? That's unfair!" 

Harry says, "No it's not. We needed enough points to deprive the Slytherins of the cup. Besides, this was the last game for half of our team." 

Dumbledore approaches with the Quidditch cup and hands it to Alicia. The stadium cheers a bit more. Fred, George, and most of the team head for the castle. The stadium starts to empty. Harry and Ron mount their brooms and fly several more victory laps around the stadium. 

*** * *  Duel  * * * **

A good portion of the stadium is empty when Harry bumps into me from the left and grimaces. He says, "Ron, hold my broom, look!". I look and see a hundred figures approaching and some are demeantors. 

Harry pulls out his wand and streaks of green light spring from the figures in the middle. Harry aims at one and exclaims, "_Expelliarmus_!" Red light springs from Harry's wand. 

I think about the joy of a naked Hermione as I pull out my wand and exclaim, "_EXPECTO PATRUM!_ My patronus, the swan, flies out of my wand and charges at the demeantors. 

The students still remaining in the stadium notice Harry and me. They are not expecting a show after the game. Dumbledore suddenly realizes what we are up to and why. 

The green bead from a center figure and the red bead from Harry meet. The light changes to a deep gold. The hood of the figure blasts off to reveal Voldemort! Both of them jerk upward and Harry leaves his Firebolt. _So that is what Harry meant._ I grab his Firebolt and I accelerate downward and around a box to avoid the green Killing Curses myself. 

Harry and Voldemort land in the middle of the almost empty Quidditch pitch. I can see the vibration in Harry's wand and light splintering from the bead of deep gold. To be honest, the effect is magnificent. I would enjoy this if it weren't for the unwilling participants. I finally understand what Harry tried to describe last summer on the train. 

The demeantors retreat from my patronus. Either that or it was Lupin's or Dumbledore's. I land on the grass behind Harry. I'm joined by Hermione, Gia, Seamus, Dean, Colin, Ginny, and Neville. Cho and several other students watch from a distance. On the other side of the light dome are several hooded Death Eaters. Dumbledore, Lupin, and McGonagall are standing next to us. 

I try to step into the light dome only to be repelled and given a sharp shooting pain in my foot. 

Lupin says, "Ron, we are powerless to help. This is between Harry and Voldemort." 

I hear Voldemort talking to Harry and I get a brain wave. 

I reply, "Not quite. Lupin, get those Death Eaters." 

Dumbledore hears me and dispatches McGonagall. Lupin and McGonagall creep around the opposite sides of the light domes. The Death Eaters retreat and flee off the grounds. Lupin and McGonagall return to us. 

I shout, "Harry, you can do it!" I start chanting, "Harry ... Harry ... Harry ... Harry ..." I know he hates the fan club, but he needs it right now. 

Hermione, Gia, and Seamus join in the chant, "Harry ... Harry ... Harry ..." 

Lupin looks very startled by this. However, Neville, Colin, Ginny, and Dean pitch in with the chant. As we continue the chant, we see Voldemort's wand starting to vibrate really hard. 

Gia takes a deep breath and steps forward and penetrates through the light dome toward Harry. Dumbledore's jaw drops in total surprise. She reaches the back of Harry and she holds onto him. She kisses him on the cheek and says, "Come on Harry." 

This seems to focus Harry's mind. He forces the splinters of light into Voldemort's wand and we see many dim figures emerge. Many of them look like Muggles. 

Voldemort pulls out a very vicious looking spare wand and he aims it at Harry. Hermione and me pull out our wands. Lupin places his hand onto my shoulder and shakes his head. We are still chanting. However, the spare wand goes flying and shatters in midair. A shadow of Cedric Diggory emerges and Cho gasps. Fawkes appears in the middle of of the dome and eyes the connecting bead of light. 

Voldemort tries to break the connection, but Harry forces the connection to remain. Obviously, Harry is waiting for something. The what becomes very apparent when the shadows of Lily and James Potter emerge. McGonagall gasps at the sight of this. The shadows seem to be talking to Harry but the words don't reach us. 

Suddenly, Harry yanks on his wand and breaks the connection. The bead of light hits Voldemort and the shadows gather around him. The dome of light collapses. Dumbledore runs with a face of pure fury at Voldemort. Voldemort, ducking all of our red beads of light, departs quickly on a Firebolt and Disapparates once he is no longer above the Hogwarts Grounds. 

Harry and Gia walk over to us. Without prompting, everyone immediately turns and heads for the castle. Dumbledore and Lupin bring up the tail while watching over their backs. The teachers whisper among themselves, but the students are silent until we enter the Entrance Hall. 

Cho turns to Harry and says, "Harry, I don't envy what you experienced last year." She heads down the stairs to Hufflepuff. 

Still speechless, the fellow Gryffindors head up to the Tower. McGonagall follows. We enter into the Common Room and face a very cheerful crowd. They hush up as McGonagall enters. 

McGonagall announces, "Effective immediately, new security measures are being implemented. No student is to leave the castle without permission from at least two teachers. You will be escorted to Herbology by at least two teachers. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin will help oversee Care of Magical Creatures. ... These measures are needed because You-Know-Who just tried to attack Hogwarts. This attack was thwarted due to the efforts of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. ... Congratulations on the Quidditch cup." She exits. 

Fred asks, "You-Know-Who attacked?" 

Harry says, "Yes, Voldemort attacked with plenty of demeantors." Everyone flinches. 

"Blimey Harry!" says George. 

I turn to Dean and say, "See what I was talking about?" 

"I got it Ron." he says. 

"Come on" Harry says to me. Hermione and Gia follow us up to the boys dormitory. The other Gryffindors appear content with the other witnesses. 

*** * *  Side Effects  * * * **

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia enter the room and the door closes. Harry says, "Thank you." 

Ron says, "Harry, you like flirting with adventure. We do too." Harry blushes. 

Hermione says, "There's a few things I don't understand. I know about the wands, so that was not a complete surprise. Why did Lupin stop us from using our wands?" 

Ron says, "I'm not completely certain. My impression was the us and our magic could not penetrate the dome. It isolated the owners of the wands. Otherwise, Dumbledore would have confronted Voldemort sooner." 

"What about me? I walked up to Harry." says Gia. 

"I'm baffled there." says Hermione. 

Ron says, "Gia, you still have that ring." 

"Of course." says Gia. 

Harry asks, "What does that have to do with anything? I mean it just thwarts the anti-muggle spells and helps Gia with the _Imperius Curse_." 

Ron remarks, "Harry, how much did you read about that spell you used? Giving muggle girlfriends these types of rings is **not** a common occurrence." 

Hermione thinks a bit and asks, "So, the ring allows Gia to act on Harry's authority?" 

Harry says, "Yes. It allows her to see Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Platform 9 3/4 and anything else Wizard-related. It is in _The Romantic Wizard_." 

Ron says, "So Harry, Gia then penetrated that light dome on your authority." 

Hermione says, "That must be another side effect." 

Ron grins and says, "Harry, as an added bonus, you got kissed." 

Hermione says, "That was a nice Patronus Ron. Should I ask what you used or can I guess?" 

Ron says, "It was similar to last time, it just had more details." 

"You pervert!" says Hermione. 

Ron says, "Yes." Harry laughs. 

"You too." Hermione says to Harry. 

Gia hugs Harry and says, "I like my pervert. Harry, that was a cool leap from your Firebolt." 

Harry says, "She is quite useful, especially earlier." 

Just then, the door bursts open. 

Seamus says, "Spectacular Harry. That was a cool thing with your wand earlier." 

Neville says, "You leaped from sixty feet in the air! I would have broken my arm or worse." 

Dean says, "There is a party going on and your attendance is mandatory." 

"Ahem." says a voice. 

They all turn to see Dumbledore standing there. 

"Professor!" says Dean. 

Dumbledore says, "Mr. Thomas, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Finnigan, I will speak with them for some time. They will be down after that. In the meanwhile, I have to insist you return to that fine celebration." 

Neville, Seamus, and Dean exit. Dumbledore closes and locks the door. 

Lupin says, "Nice patronus Ron. Did Harry coach you?" Harry, Hermione, Gia, and me jump a bit. 

Dumbledore says, "I hope you don't mind us listening to most of your conversation, but still there are some things on our minds." 

Harry says, "Yes, we need to reinforce the security about Gia's house. Now that Voldemort has seen her...." 

Lupin says, "We have awarded a hundred points each with regards to your actions. We realize that your was not points, but still the reward is merited." 

Dumbledore says, "That ring does explain Gia's ability earlier. While I am aware of a majority of the side effects, I can not divulge them. You gave the ring in good faith, so I think you will find the side effects acceptable." 

Lupin says, "As nice as it is to chat, we do need to upgrade a few protections. Besides, I want to see Padfoot." 

Quickly, Harry and Ron remove their Quidditch robes and grab their jackets. Hermione and Gia remove the school cloaks. 

Ron says, "Gia, we need to blend in with Muggles a bit. Harry, we will use your Portkey." 

Dumbledore says, "Mine should work as well, shouldn't it?" 

Hermione says, "They are set to different locations within the house. Harry's goes straight to Gia's bedroom. Yours goes to their entry hall." 

Dumbledore says, "I figured as much." 

Harry removes his Portkey and activates it. They all grab onto the button and it pulls them toward Noigate. They fall about eight feet onto a pile of rubble. 

"The roof?" asks Lupin. 

Gia realizes, "No, its rubble. The house has been destroyed." 

Just then, Kevin runs across the street from the neighbors. He shouts "Gia!" 

Gia asks, "What happened Dad?" 

Kevin says, "Dunno. Came back from my errands this afternoon to find the house like this. The police have no idea. Have you seen this?" He shoves the newspaper _Noigate Nose Guard_ toward Gia. Everyone reads it. 

=== ARTICLE ===  


**Noigate Public School Destroyed **

Noigate Public School (NPS) was destroyed this morning by a compact tornado. Meteorologists are baffled by the tornado appearing on a sunny day. This tornado completely ravaged the school while leaving neighboring structures undamaged. 

While surveying the damage, NPS Headmaster Lydum said, "Everything is a complete loss. However, we do intend rebuild the school as soon as possible." 

NPS Board of Governors held an emergency meeting. Spokesperson O'Boyle issued a release. Spring term for NPS is now over and grades will be based upon work to date. All end of year examinations will be held in the fall. Special arrangements can be made for pupils needing earlier results, especially for those seeking spring graduation. 

Further developments will be reported as they develop. 

================  


Snuffles approaches. Lupin catches a glimpse of the collar and starts laughing. 

Lupin says, "So Harry did it! In accordance to pet regulations are we?" 

Snuffles growls at him. 

Kevin notices this and asks, "Who are these people?" 

Harry says, "Oh, this one is Professor Lupin ... This is Professor Dumbledore, my Headmaster." 

Kevin says, "Gia, I was so worried when I saw the house. I feared that you might of been in it." 

Gia says, "I was with Harry, remember?" 

Kevin says, "I didn't know your exact schedule. Did you have fun?" 

Gia says, "Yes. Their school is quite interesting." 

Ron asks, "Mr. Prescott, now that the house has been flattened, have you made any arrangements?" 

Kevin says, "I've talked to Bob Johnson. He's offered to take us in, but he really can't handle any more than Ane and me. So no, I'm still trying to find something." 

Dumbledore says, "I've got an idea. My school is a boarding school." 

Harry cuts in with, "We would be happy to let Gia stay for the remainder of the year as my guest." 

Dumbledore says, "Ahem. As her boyfriend just offered, I will let her stay." 

"Can you ensure her safety?" asks Kevin. 

Lupin says, "Not totally. Being affiliated with Harry does put her at an elevated risk. However, she is the safest with us." 

"I could order her to break up." says Kevin. 

Hermione says, "That will not change the safety issue. Look at your house, she isn't safe here!" 

Dumbledore says, "As my young colleagues are attempting to say. Of all the places she could be, Gia is the safest at my school. There never is a complete guarantee of safety as there is always risk." 

Gia resorts to a more effective plea, "Dad, can I go, please? I promise to behave." 

Kevin relents and says, "Okay. Harry, remember my position." 

Harry starts lifting some of the debris and says, "Let's see if we can save some of Gia's things." 

The others pitch in. A half hour later, enough things are recovered to make Gia and Kevin pretty happy. 

Kevin says, "It's supposed to dry tonight. Tomorrow, a bunch of us are going to be recovering what we can. Thank you for your help though. I suppose you're leaving now?" 

Harry says, "Yes. We'll write." 

Gia kisses and hugs Kevin. She says, "Love you Dad. I'll write." 

They walk down the street. Harry is carrying Gia's duffel bag. 

Harry says, "Remember, next time we use the Portkeys to leave Hogwarts, head for the third destination, the Grangers." 

Hermione asks, "What?" 

Harry replies, "We still need to occasionally travel to Noigate. I have that trial. Now, I can't go appearing in mid air in broad daylight." 

Dumbledore says, "Agreed." 

Hermione says, "Okay." 

They turn the corner and enter the dark park. Ron removes his Portkey and activates. Everyone grabs it and are whisked away. 

*** * *  Parties and Rulebooks  * * * **

The group lands in the dormitory at Hogwarts. Snuffles transforms. 

Sirius asks, "What happened?" 

Lupin explains the Quidditch final and the subsequent events. Sirius looks at Harry. 

Harry says, "Sirius, I know what I did was incredibly dangerous." 

Ron says, "Sirius, they tried to kill us by using the Killing Curse!" 

Harry says, "It was the only viable choice." 

Dumbledore says, "You were very fortunate that it worked out. You had to make a choice. I will not criticize it." 

Lupin says, "Most of the teachers I've spoken to concur that Harry was gambling big time on this. He did give us the time to get most of the students to the castle." 

Sirius says, "Given recent events, I will guard both Harry and Gia when I'm not needed elsewhere. ... Oh, that boy's wand." 

Sirius hands Malfoy's wand to Dumbledore. Dumbledore takes it. 

Lupin says, "Will you be compliant with the pet regulations? James would have gotten a kick out of it." 

Dumbledore says, "We need to arrange quarters for Gia." 

Harry says, "She can spend the night with me." 

Dumbledore says, "Sure. Gia will have the option of either here, the girls dormitory, or the guest wing." 

Sirius says, "You can't be serious, can you?" 

Dumbledore says, "Sirius, how else can you protect both of them at night. These four are trustworthy, so I will exempt them from the fraternization rule." 

Sirius snorts. 

Harry says, "Um, if you excuse us, we do have a celebration to attend." 

Dumbledore says, "Certainly. Congratulations on the cup. Sirius, I do have something I could use you to do this evening in about an hour or so." 

Sirius transforms and they all exit the dormitory. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gia, and Snuffles remain in the Common Room as Lupin and Dumbledore exit. 

George says, "Come on, We have need your help with this food." 

Ron eyes the assortment of Honeyduke sweets, Butterbeers, and other items. Ron asks, "Where did you get this?" 

Fred says, "With the help of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. ... Who is the pooch?" 

Snuffles is growling. 

Harry says, "Snuffles, Fred is only referring to that piece of parchment." 

Puzzled, Fred asks, "Harry?" 

Ron says, "That is none of your business. Now, what have you two touched?" 

George says, "All of it." and he eyes the look on Ron's face. 

Harry sees Neville and asks "Neville, have you tried one of these pies?" 

"Yes, it was fine." says Neville. 

Harry and Ron dig in immediately. They get four plates and pile on an assortment of the finer things. Gia grabs four glasses, pulls out a bottle of champagne, and splits it. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia grab their glass and plate. 

Fred says, "How did you manage a bottle of that?" 

Ron says, "Sorry, we won't say." 

The party lasts until midnight when McGonagall steps in. Snuffles had already left. She walks over to Harry and Ron. 

McGonagall says, "Mr Potter and Mr. Weasley. Professor Dumbledore has informed me about the new arrangement. He certainly holds great trust in you, do not give us cause to doubt it." She turns to the audience, "This party is over and it is time you head to bed." She leaves. 

They start heading up to the dormitory. 

Seamus enters the dormitory and sees Gia and Hermione present. Seamus demands, "What are you fellows up to? Just how many rules are you determined to break?" 

Ron asks, "Harry, I wonder, what rule have we not broken?" 

"Closed-campus probably." says Dean. 

Harry says, "No. That has been broken." 

"Murder." says Neville. 

Harry says, "No There has been one death so far." 

Fred is apparently listening to this. He walks in and asks, "Where is your dog Harry?" 

"Oh, Dumbledore's borrowing him tonight." says Harry. 

Fred says, "I couldn't help listening to your little discussion. Don't brag brother Ron. I'll let you know, me and George are the biggest troublemakers around here." 

Ron says, "Getting caught, maybe." 

Harry says, "While you and George give them a run for their money, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were far worse." 

"Do I smell a competition here?" says Fred. 

Ron asks, "Have you been inside the Shrieking Shack?" 

"No." says Fred. 

Ron says, "Until then, you cannot say that you've got the title. I might add, the occupants did a lot of damage." 

George walks in. Fred says, "George, I think Ron might be trying to outdo us." 

"What do you mean?" says George. 

Fred says, "He claims to have been inside the Shrieking Shack. Mum would be furious if she knew. Oh, we were just debating the integrity of the rulebook." 

George says, "It looks like we have some more things to teach Ginny. What are they doing in here? Ron, you know that you're not supposed to have girls in your dormitory." 

"So?" says Ron. 

Fred says, "The teachers would be furious at this one! Mum will be too." 

Seamus says, "Fred, don't you understand? The teachers will let Harry get away with anything! Ron is in Harry's zone of protection." 

Harry says, "The teachers do not let me get away with anything, especially Snape. Now, I'm going to bed." 

Ron hints by saying, "Goodnight George and Fred." 

George and Fred leave. Gia and Harry slip into Harry's bed. Ron and Hermione slip into Ron's bed. 

Seamus asks, "What? They're sleeping here?" 

Ron replies, "Yes. Get used to it. Goodnight." 

Dean says, "Seamus, did anything register with you earlier? They nearly got killed tonight." 


	20. Snape's Mistake

At breakfast Monday, they look over our schedules for the week. Neville reads his. 

Neville moans, "Oh no, Potions this afternoon." 

Ron says, "Unfortunately yes." 

Gia looks at Harry's schedule. She says, "Well, this looks better than Algebra." 

Then something hits the table. Errol is carrying a red letter addressed to Ron. Ron trembles as he removes the Howler and opens it. The sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice fills the room. 

=== LETTER ====  
RONALD WEASLEY 

Once again you exposed yourself to mortal peril! You should be ashamed of yourself! 

Mum 

================  


Fred says, "That's bad." 

Harry asks, "Huh?" 

George says, "When Mum is very, very angry, She never writes much." 

Ron scratches his head and says, "I haven't been in mortal peril lately." 

Seamus says, "Dumb ass, your little show after Quidditch ..." 

Ron mutters, "That was nothing really." 

Harry says, "Ron, don't worry about it. Let's get to Hagrid's class." 

*** * *  Insults  * * * **

Harry, Hermione, Gia, and Ron enter the Potions dungeon and take seats at a table near the back. Snuffles lies down under the table. 

Pansy Parkinson yells out, "Potter like your girlfriend? Are you trying to get her killed too?" 

"Where is your boyfriend, Draco? Is he still suspended?" asks Hermione. 

Ron says, "Calm down Hermione, that's what Malfoy gets for bungling a Muggle Killing." 

Harry says, "No Ron, Draco had two choices. He could either accept the suspension, or keep sucking my socks." 

The Gryffindors laugh. The Slytherins start jaunting, but Snuffles growls very loud and barks. Everyone immediately grows quiet. Snape witnesses this, but ignores it as he steps into the classroom. 

"In line with your review, we're going to make a Swelling Potion today." says Snape. 

Snape collects their essays. The students write down the next essay topic from the board. They get out the ingredients and start their potions. 

Neville moans, "It's been a while." 

Gia is standing between Harry and Neville. She leans over and asks, "What ingredients does this require?" 

Neville is stunned, but he looks in his notes. 

"List them." says Gia. 

Neville writes it down on a spare piece of parchment. Over the next hour, Neville actually manages to make a viable potion. 

Snape comes over and looks at Neville's cauldron. Snape says, "Five points taken Mr. Longbottom for being helped." 

Gia protests, "He was not helped with the Potion. I merely helped him concentrate." 

Snape says, "That was uncalled for, Miss Slut." The Slytherins are chuckling. 

Harry says to Snape, "You are out of line." 

"Do not speak to me like that Potter. Five points." says Snape. 

Harry says, "You brute! Gia managed what you could not. Do not insult her for that." 

Snape says, "Another five points Mr. Potter. I am the Potions Master here, Mr. Longbottom will learn from me." 

Harry says, "By bullying him? You may be the Potions Master but you are a lousy teacher." 

Snuffles growls at Snape. 

Snape gets out his wand and points it at Harry. Snape says, "Potter, ten points, and if you can't control your guests, I will." 

The potion in Harry's cauldron explodes drenching Harry. Every other Gryffindor draw their wands and point them Snape. The Slytherins point theirs at the Gryffindors. 

Harry says, "Come on Gia, we are leaving." The Gryffindors quickly pack. 

Snape says, "Potter, I need to give you some Deflating Draught." 

"Poisoned most likely." says Harry and starts to walk out of the dungeon. 

Snape is nearly boiling. Snape says "_Imperio_!" and hits Harry. 

Harry however, grabs his wand and yells "_Stupefy_!" The curse hits Snape and Snape collapses. 

The Slytherins are speechless by this. 

*** * *  Bullies  * * * **

The Gryffindors, Snuffles, and Gia walk up the stairs quickly to the Hospital Wing. 

Ron says, "Harry, that was really serious back there." says Ron. 

Harry says, "Snape attacked me. I do not care what Snape says, teachers do not have that right." 

"The rest of us got hit a bit." says Seamus. 

"Pomfrey will be busy." says Dean. 

They enter the Hospital Wing. 

"What is it this time with Mr. Potter?" asks Pomfrey. Then, Pomfrey comes out of her office. 

Ron says, "How did you..." 

"Large group and Mr. Potter is scheduled for Potions." says Pomfrey. 

Hermione says, "Swelling Potion and Harry was drenched." 

Pomfrey asks, "Did Professor Snape offer a Deflating Draught?" 

Pomfrey brings over a bottle and hands it to Harry. Harry takes a drink. He passes it to Gia. 

Ron says, "Snape did, but after last week..." 

Pomfrey says, "Understandable." 

Lupin walks in and says, "Well, I wanted to see Harry after class. Once I realized he was scheduled for Potions, I came here." 

Ron explains the incident in Potions. 

"Professor Snape put Harry under the _Imperius Curse_?" asks Lupin. 

"He tried to." says Harry. 

"Teachers are permitted to use that if circumstances warrant." says Lupin. 

"Harry perceived it as an attack." says Hermione. 

"You resisted Snape's curse Harry?" asks Lupin. 

Harry says, "Yes, it didn't really phase me at all." 

Lupin says, "Severus is quite capable of casting it, too." 

Gia says, "Harry, I have to admit that this is interesting. I can now see why Derek didn't bother you." 

"Derek?" asks Lupin. 

Gia says, "The Chief Bully at my school. Him and his gang seem to own the place." 

Lupin says, "Yes, even Hogwarts has those. Severus Snape was one in my day." 

"He still is from what I saw today." says Gia. 

Harry says, "Yep. Snape hated my father so he hates me. In case you didn't notice today." 

"So, why are the rest of the Gryffindors here?" asks Lupin. 

Seamus says, "In support of Harry. Snape routine harasses the Gryffindors in Potions. Today, he went too far." 

Lupin says, "Professor Snape is the Potions Master. Nobody else can teach it. Never trust my antidotes." 

Hermione says, "We should be heading to Transfiguration." 

Pomfrey says, "Well, you're all fine now." 

Snape walks into the Hospital Wing and heads for Harry. Lupin intercepts. 

"Severus, stay away from Mr. Potter." says Lupin. 

"Remus, I can see Potter if I wish to." says Snape. 

Lupin replies, "No you may not Severus, leave." 

Quickly, Harry slips past. The Gryffindors, Snuffles, and Gia head to Transfiguration. 

Neville says to Gia, "Um, thanks for your help earlier." 

"You're welcome. I saw Snape bullying you in Potions." says Gia. 

"I'm not good at Potions." says Neville. 

Gia says, "That is because of Snape. You would do better with just about anyone else." 

Neville is grinning and says, "Thanks." 

*** * *  Elfs and Dinner  * * * **

After Transfiguration, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia are sitting around a table in the Gryffindor Common Room. 

Harry says, "I wish we still had Quidditch practice." 

Gia says, "That is an interesting game. It's definitely better than soccer." 

"Why have a game where you can't maim and injure your opponents?" Hermione asks sarcastically. 

Ron says, "That would be dull. Quidditch is more challenging than the other sports." 

Neville comes over and asks, "I'm having trouble. Mind if I join you?" 

Harry points to a chair and says, "Have a seat." 

"_Witch Weekly_ will be an interesting read tomorrow." says Ron. 

"What? That thing?" asks Harry. 

Hermione says, "Harry, you announced Gia to the entire school. It's going to be in there. It was in this morning's _Daily Prophet_, here." She hands Harry her copy. 

Harry and Gia reads the caption underneath the big full page picture. 

=== ARTICLE ===  


**Harry Potter Has Girlfriend **

_by Rita Skeeter _

Rumors have been confirmed. Harry Potter has revealed that he has a girlfriend. Harry Potter appears to be quite taken with the blond haired and blue eyed Witch named Gia. Harry Potter is attempting to fill the void of his parents with the love of a helpless Witch. A Witch who is in grave peril due to her involvement with Potter. What role Hermione Granger's Love Potions have played is unknown and should be investigated. ================  


Harry says, "Gia, you are on the front page." 

Gia says, "I can understand why you avoid her." Harry wraps his left arm about Gia and smiles. 

Neville looks at the essay Harry is working on. Neville says, "You're already working on the Transfiguration assignment? I'm still working on Charms for tomorrow." 

Gia says, "Neville, concentrate on it. Have you read the material yet?" 

"No." says Neville. 

"Then read it." says Gia. 

Harry says, "Neville, that's what I started doing. Each day, I read the material, outline the essay, and then write it. Takes me about an hour or so for each essay." 

"An hour?" asks Seamus, pulling up a chair. 

"It's about focus Seamus. With Gia, I've got an incentive." says Harry. 

"We don't doubt that." says Dean, also pulling up a chair. 

"If you three will excuse me, I've got an essay to finish." says Harry. 

"Incredible." says Seamus, watching Harry rapidly finish the essay. 

"Harry is now a match for me." says Hermione. 

"That's a compliment." says Ron, working the essay. 

Harry finishes the essay and notices the empty sofa near the fire. Harry and Gia go over and sit on the sofa. They start snogging. 

Dean says, "Nice reward. Pavarti, will you reward me?" 

"You're dreaming." says Pavarti. 

"So how long is she staying at Hogwarts?" asks Seamus. 

"For the rest of the term." replies Ron. 

"Doesn't she have school?" asks Seamus. 

Ron says, "Closed. The building was leveled Saturday." 

"That's convenient." says Dean. 

"I suppose it is." says Ron. 

"So, what do you think about her?" asks Seamus. 

"Gia's nice." says Neville. 

"Of course to you. She helped you in Potions." says Dean. 

"Well, what if Snape had done that ages ago?" asks Ron. 

"We get your drift. She is pretty." says Seamus. 

"Anybody looking forward to Potions on Thursday?" asks Ron. 

"What? Are you kidding?" asks Neville. 

"We've walked out on the last two." says Dean. 

Hermione looks at Ron's watch and she says, "Time for Dinner." 

Everybody else exits for the Great Hall, but Dobby enters. He delivers dinner to them. 

Dobby sees the couple snogging on the sofa and his eyes go very wide. Dobby says, "Harry Potter!" 

"Hey Harry!" says Ron. 

Harry looks up and pulls up Gia. He says, "Gia, I'd like you to meet Dobby, the House-Elf. Dobby, meet Gia, my girlfriend." 

Gia stares at Dobby for a moment. 

Dobby says, "Dobby thinks she must be special for Harry Potter to fall in love with her." 

"She is." says Harry. 

"Dobby, Quidditch is done for rest of the term." says Ron. 

Harry says, "Which means, we will now have the time to have dinner in the Great Hall with everyone else. So, after tonight, stop the catering." 

Dobby says, "Dobby is good House-Elf Harry Potter. Dobby enjoys helping Harry Potter." 

Harry and Gia sit at the table. Harry says, "Dobby, we enjoy dinner wherever." 

Ron says, "Dobby, I enjoyed the catering service. Thank you." 

Dobby disappears. 

*** * *  Alternate Explanations  * * * **

After eating dinner, Harry and Gia resume snogging on the sofa. Hermione heads up to the girls dormitory. Ron follows. 

"Hey this is the girls dorm!" yells Hermione. 

"You never worry about the boys!" says Ron. 

"That's different." 

"How?" 

"I have to pee!" 

"Then pee. Do you want me to watch?" 

"Argh, you pervert!" says Hermione. 

Hermione enters the bathroom and closes the door. Ron sits on the floor next to the door and opens it a crack. 

"Ron!" yells Hermione. 

"Hermione, I wanted to talk. Can't through a closed door." says Ron. 

"You've had all day!" 

"Not with privacy." 

"So you invade mine?" asks Hermione. 

"I've seen you naked! Hearing you pee is not a problem." 

"You are a pervert." 

"With you, I'm proud of it." 

"Argh! Well you've cornered me, what did you want to talk about?" 

"You. I just wanted to talk with you without Harry around." 

"So, you came into my dormitory for this?" asks Hermione. 

"Sure, you've came into mine for less." 

Hermione comes back out of the bathroom and sits on her bed. Ron sits next to her. 

"What is there to talk about?" 

"You tell me. Something is really bothering you, and it's more than just me." 

"Not really." 

"Something is, Potions perhaps?" 

"That did irk me today. Snape insults a guest on their first visit." 

"The entire incident sucked." says Ron. 

"Why did Snape splash Harry?" 

"Are we certain Snape did it?" 

"Snape pointed his damn wand!" says Hermione. 

"Hermione, like Sirius, other possibilities exist. Snape could have cursed the potion. Harry could have cursed the potion. Neville might have thrown in a Wet Start Firecracker. Crabbe and Goyle might have sought revenge for what we did during our second year." 

Just then both Pavarti and Lavender enter the dormitory. 

"Boys are not supposed to be in here." says Pavarti. 

Ron says, "Just like girls aren't supposed to be in the boys dormitory?" 

Lavender giggles but says, "We have never been over there." 

Ron asks, "So, what was in Seamus' bed several weeks ago?" 

"McGonagall said for no fraternization." says Pavarti. 

"Like that really stops us." says Ron. 

"I will tell Dean about this." says Lavender. 

"Dean would award Ron points." says Hermione. 

Ron says, "Hermione, I've got a bit more studying to do. I'll see you later." 

Ron kisses Hermione and then he leaves. 

Hermione says, "You know, Ron is right." 

Pavarti says, "So? Let the boys open up their dormitory as the brothel. Ours should remain a sanctuary." 

Hermione says, "No. It goes both ways. Therefore, Ron will occasionally be in this dormitory." 

Lavender says, "You two have the hots for each other. Pavarti, any guesses as to how long?" 

"Dunno, a month at the most, if not already." says Pavarti. 

*** * *  Snape's Card  * * * **

Ron enters Lupin's office Monday evening. 

"Yes?" asks Lupin. 

Ron says, "I was just trying to find some privacy in this castle. With the increased security, that's nearly impossible to find nowadays." 

Lupin asks, "So, my office fits that description?" 

"I figured you might have some good ideas. There seems to be no place left." 

"Do you mind if we talked?" asks Lupin. 

Ron replies, "Okay." 

Ron sits at the desk and Lupin pours some tea. 

Lupin says, "Lately, things have been getting ugly between Severus and Harry." 

"I have noticed that." 

"No doubt you have. Professor Snape has requested that Harry be removed from the Potions class." 

Ron says, "What?" Then, Ron jokes, "Pomfrey would have nothing to do then." 

"Poppy is supporting Severus in this matter. In addition to the incidents, Severus claims Harry is not going to pass Potions." 

"Harry's recent work is very good." 

"Severus is discounting that on grounds of suspected cheating." 

"Harry has not been cheating. Snape is unbelievable. First he chastises Harry for sloppy work and when Harry improves, Snape assumes cheating." 

"Minerva mentioned an incident from last fall." 

"It was a joke between Harry, Hermione, and me. She didn't appreciate it." 

"Nevertheless, it does not help when cheating becomes suspected." 

"What else can Harry do to disprove them? McGonagall watched Harry several weeks ago and we did an essay right under her nose. She seemed satisfied that the work was genuine. Hagrid even watched us on one occasion." 

"I have compared the essays between the three of you and I concur that there is no basis for cheating. While I believe you, Severus is not convinced." 

Ron says, "Snape has been trying to flunk Harry for years." 

"Why has Snape not flunked Harry before?" 

"Dumbledore stops Snape, that is the only explanation. Every final, Snape scribbles a zero next to Harry's name regardless of Harry's performance. Even Neville does better." 

"Severus' other argument is the recent encounters. Severus feels that Harry is a threat to his teaching authority.". 

"Snape acts like a tyrant and bullies Harry. Only recently has Harry had the nerve to stand up to Snape. This morning, Snape insults Harry. Harry tells Snape that insults are out of line. Snape docks points." 

"Harry stunned Severus!" 

"Harry was leaving for the Hospital Wing. Snape uses the Imperius Curse on Harry and Harry reacts." 

"That did take Severus by surprise. The charge of insubordination is a tough one to fight." 

"What would happen if Harry is pulled from Potions?" 

"Potions is a required subject. This would result in expulsion for Harry." 

"If expulsion could be avoided, I would support Harry being removed. Harry and Snape do need to be kept apart. In class, the majority of Snape's hatred is always aimed at Harry." 

"The majority?" 

"Yes. Snape usually tortures the Gryffindors, but the majority is aimed at Harry. Harry finally stands up and Snape tries the _Imperius Curse_!" 

"Snape's request is getting serious consideration." 

"Ask Sirius what happened. I can tell you that most of the fifth year Gryffindors will back Harry in this matter. If Harry is removed, most of the others will not attend Potions." 

"They would be putting themselves in jeopardy of expulsion too." says Lupin. 

"Harry draws Snape's fire. Potions is intolerable to the rest when Harry is not there." 

"That is not on the table for consideration at this time.." 

Ron says, "I do have things left to do. Thanks for the tea and I will have to tell Harry about this." 

"Certainly." says Lupin. 

Ron gets up and exits Lupin's office. 

*** * *  Boycott  * * * **

Ron returns to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron sees Ginny and Colin on the sofa. 

Ron sits next to Ginny and says, "Good evening Ginny." 

"Ron, I assure you, Colin is not doing anything." says Ginny. 

"I'm not worrying about that right now. When is your _Witch Weekly_ submission deadline?" asks Ron. 

"Why?" 

Ron says, "Snape has formally requested to kick Harry out of Potions. However, you did not hear this from me, so no quotes." Ron winks. 

Quick as lightening, Colin rushes up the stairs to his dormitory. 

"What if the request is approved?" asks Ginny. 

Ron says, "Harry would be expelled. Snape hates Harry because Snape hated James Potter, understand?" 

Ginny rushes up the stairs after Colin. 

Hermione comes over to Ron and asks, "What did you just tell them?" 

"Simple really. Snape has formally requested to kick Harry out of Potions. It would result in expulsion." says Ron. 

"And you tell your sister?" asks Hermione. 

"Sure, because it will be published. The owls this week will be bad." 

Hermione snorts and says "Harry will not like it." 

"Hermione, sometimes the press is exactly what is needed Regardless of how Harry likes it, the uproar will be big when the country reads it." 

"What if Harry is still kicked out of Potions?" asks Hermione. 

"Well, I will boycott it. Harry and I will go down together." 

"You would risk expulsion!" 

"Do you want to face Snape and Potions without Harry? If Snape kicks one Gryffindor out, he should be kicking all of us out." 

Hermione asks, "So, you intend to risk expulsion yourself?" 

Ron says, "Yes. However, it would be more effective if everybody joins in this. Boycott Potions, support Harry." 

George overheard this and asks, "Ron, what are you suggesting?" 

"Everyone boycott Potions. Protest Snape's behavior toward Harry." says Ron. 

Fred says, "With the rumors flying, we heard about today's incident. But that doesn't seem to warrant a boycott." 

Ron replies, "Fred, because of that incident, Snape has requested to remove Harry from Potions. Removal will result in expulsion." 

Within minutes, the boycott idea spreads throughout the Tower. Seemingly, everyone agrees to this. 

Ron says, "I must warn that this may lead to expulsion for all of us." 

Seamus asks, "What? Expel the entire house?" 

Dean says, "As Prefect, I should not condone this. As a Gryffindor, I'll join." 

Ron gets up and heads for the exit. 

"Where you going?" asks Hermione. 

"Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, see if they want to join." says Ron. 

Hermione follows Ron out of the portrait hole. 

Pavarti catches up and says, "I'm going to see Padma in Ravenclaw. I'll see if the Ravenclaws will join." 

Ron says, "We'll find the Hufflepuffs." 

Ron and Hermione descend the stairs and search for the Hufflepuff Common room. 

"You should have grabbed Harry's map." says Hermione as they enter the Entrance Hall. 

Ernie McMillan comes up from behind and asks, "Where are you two doing?" 

Ron says, "Ernie, we want to talk to the Hufflepuffs." 

"What about?" asks Ernie. 

"Potions and Professor Snape." says Hermione. 

"Nothing new, he's a bastard." says Ernie. 

"Can we discuss this matter in your common room?" asks Ron. 

"It's a bit too sensitive for the hall." says Hermione. 

Reluctantly, Ernie says, "Okay." 

Ron and Hermione follow Ernie into the Hufflepuff Common Room. 

Justin Finch-Fletchley says, "Ernie, they're Gryffindors." 

Ron says, "We've come to discuss the latest incident concerning Snape." 

"Professor Snape is always a bully." says Hannah Abbot. 

"Today was different." says Hermione. 

"We heard." says Ernie. 

"As a result of today, Snape has formally requested that Harry Potter be kicked out of Potions. If successful, this would lead to expulsion." says Ron. 

"Why?" asks Susan Bones. 

"Snape has always hated Harry with a vengeance, worse than anyone else. After today, Snape thinks he can manage it." says Ron. 

"The Gryffindors will be boycotting Potions until this improves." says Hermione. 

"Will the Hufflepuffs join us?" asks Ron. 

"Snape will be very vindictive after today. Only the Slytherins will be able tolerate him." says Hermione. 

"Won't we risk expulsion on this?" asks Ernie. 

"Yes, but would they really expel half the school?" says Ron. 

"The more that join us, the better." says Hermione. 

"I'll join." says Justin Finch-Fletchley. 

"I will." says Ernie. 

In short order, most of the Hufflepuffs agreed to this. 

"So, what triggered today's incident?" asks Megan Jones. 

Ron says, "Snape insulted Harry's girlfriend. Harry stood up to Snape on this." 

"Did Snape really use the _Imperius Curse_ on Harry?" asks Michael Corner. 

Hermione says, "Yes, Snape definitely tried and hit Harry with it. Harry stuns Snape in return." 

"Now, that takes guts, stunning Snape." says Anthony Goldstein. 

Ron says, "Remember, Harry has been marked for execution by You-Know-Who. To Harry, the _Imperius Curse_ is an attack." 

The remaining Hufflepuffs join in the boycott. 

Hermione says, "This room is nice. We've never been in here before." 

"It's much better than the Slytherin's." says Ron. 

"You've seen the Slytherin's?" asks Ernie. 

"Yes, and its a dump." says Ron. 

Ron and Hermione start motioning for the door. 

Ernie says, "You can stay for a while. We really don't talk much." 

Ron and Hermione sit on a sofa near the fireplace. They chat with Ernie for several hours. 

*** * *  Bad News Delivery  * * * **

Ron and Hermione enter the Gryffindor's fifth year boys dormitory. Harry and Gia are in bed, still snogging. 

"Harry." says Ron. 

Harry sorta stirs to this, but he still is focusing on Gia. 

"Harry." repeats Ron. 

Harry says, "What? Can't you see I'm a bit busy?" 

"Snape." says Ron. 

Harry looks around quickly and asks, "Where?" 

Ron says, "Snape wants to kick you out of Potions." 

"So? He's wanted to for ages." 

"Snape has submitted a formal request, according to Lupin.teeth." 

"Oh. Not that I'm sad to hear that." 

"Harry, the consequence would be your expulsion." 

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it." says Harry. 

"Maybe not, but we are acting." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Done. It's being leaked to _Witch Weekly_...." 

"What? You're publishing?" says Harry. 

"Yeah, Ginny's taking care of it. Imagine the Howlers Snape will receive." 

"That's cruel, even by our standards." 

"Snape's behavior was inexcusable. Undoubtedly today's incident was already written up." says Ron. 

"Glad you agree." 

"Anyways, all the Gryffindors will be boycotting Potions until this is resolved." 

"Won't that get you into trouble" asks Harry. 

"Probably, but we are supporting you in this matter. Also, are they going to expel half the school?" 

"Gryffindor is not half the school." 

"Hufflepuffs have joined us in this matter." says Ron. 

"Pavarti is speaking with the Ravenclaws." says Hermione. 

"So, lemme get this straight. You two find out I'm being booted from Potions. It's getting press in _Witch Weekly_ and at least half the school will skip Potions?" says Harry. 

"Yes." says Ron. 

"But why worry about something so trivial?" asks Harry. 

"Harry, what Snape is doing is not trivial. His treatment of you is unacceptable. Snape is a bully and you are the first one to put up a fight. That is why Snape is trying to boot you." says Ron. 

"What are the official reasons?" 

"Snape still thinks you're cheating, plus your insubordination." 

"Why does he still think I'm cheating? I mean, to him I'm either flunking or must be cheating. It doesn't cross his mind that I might actually be studying." 

"That's never stopped Snape before." 

"True." 

"Anyways, now you know. Expect a meeting about this soon." says Ron. 

"Meeting?" 

Ron says, "Certainly. An action of this magnitude likely requires it, but once the mail starts coming they will have to." 

"That's a nice tactic, even though I hate it." says Harry. 

Ron says, "In the meanwhile, we had better make sure our trunks are packed. Expulsion might result. I'll get a couple of fake wands from Fred and George." 


	21. UHP Membership

Ron wakes very early Tuesday morning. It is still dark, but a quiet shuffling is present. Ron sticks his head out of the curtains and sees Harry dressing. 

"What's up?" whispers Ron. 

"I'm leaving. They can't snap my wand if they can't find it." says Harry. 

"Are you taking Gia? Can I talk you out of it?" 

"No and No" 

"I'm coming" says Ron, dressing quickly. 

"You would be risking expulsion." 

"I wouldn't like Hogwarts without you anyways." says Ron. 

"Grab your hat." 

*** * *  Flight  * * * **

Harry quickly packs his Invisibility Cloak into his pack. 

Ron and Harry grab their Firebolts and fly out the window. Harry closes the window. Ron plunges several stories before leveling out. Ron catches up to Harry and they fly, not really aiming for anything. They travel over the Forbidden Forest, skirt the edge of Hogsmeade, and continue at a decent speed. 

"Any ideas? What about the Prophecy?" asks Ron. 

"Well, it's moot if we get him first." says Harry. 

"Blimey!" 

"Hope you thought about the Howler your Mum will send you." 

"Some things are worth it, like the car." says Ron. 

"Ron, you look tired." 

"Last night was busy." says Ron. Ron eases next to Harry's broom. 

"Get on." says Harry. Judiciously Ron gets onto Harry's broom. 

"Fly steady." says Ron. Ron stashes his Firebolt into Harry's backpack. Ron grabs Harry. Harry speeds up to a nice clip. 

"So you figured the pack." 

"Yeah, that book was a giveaway. Between Gia and all, we rarely get a chance to really talk. Why were you doing that to Snape anyways?" 

"Ron, promise me you wont get killed. I don't want another 'Kill the Spare'." says Harry. 

"Harry, you know I'll be careful. Why frame Snape?" 

"Ron, you were there. You saw Snape." 

"Harry, I also know Snape wouldn't attack a student. ... I know, you are not spending enough time with me." 

"You've got to be kidding." 

"Any ideas for finding You-Know-Who?" asks Ron. 

"Besides the scar? Not really." says Harry. 

"Gia is going to be ticked." says Ron. 

"Don't remind me. Hermione will kill us." 

"So you haven't fucked yet, right? Brian's mentioned that Gia is nearly begging." 

"No, sex should not be the only thing. Gia understands. Hermione seems ready but she is not begging." 

"We're waiting for you to be ready with Gia." 

"I won't be offended if you and Hermione started." says Harry. 

"Harry, I won't leave you behind on something like this." 

"Thanks. It's starting to get light." says Harry. 

Harry flies lower. They land on the outskirts of a sizable Muggle city. Harry stashes the Firebolt into the pack. The secure their cowboy hats. 

They sit on a park bench to talk. However, they fall asleep. 

*** * *  Cafe  * * * **

Harry and Ron awake to a police officer prodding them. 

"No sleeping in the park." says the officer. 

"Sorry officer. We didn't mean to doze off." says Harry, yawning. 

"Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" asks the officer. 

"Closed today due to some teacher thing." says Harry. 

"Harry, I'm hungry, let's go." says Ron. 

"There's a decent cafe about a block up the street." says the officer. 

Ron and Harry get up. They head along the street. 

"So, you think you figured out the incidents with Snape?" asks Harry. 

"Yes, I know you Harry. Everyone else is mis-connecting the dots. Any idea what town we are in?" 

"Manchester." 

"How do you know that?" 

"The Manchester Library is a clue." says Harry. He's pointing it out along the street. 

Harry and Ron enter the cafe and approach the counter. A lady comes, the name 'Teressa' is on her name badge. 

"May I help you?" asks Teressa. 

"Do you still serve breakfast?" asks Ron. It's a quarter past eleven. 

"Yes, all day. You could order flapjacks for dinner if you wanted." says Teressa. 

Harry and Ron order, and then pay. They sit down at a cozy table. 

"I assume the summer plan is still on." says Ron. 

"Given this, we might be able to start a bit earlier than planned." says Harry. 

"Depends on how badly we tick off the girls." 

"Suppose so." 

"If we are expelled, what would the Dursleys do?" asks Ron. 

"They would say 'told you so' or something worse. I doubt they would take me back, not like I'd go there willingly." 

"Mum would be furious. The Burrow is the last place we want to be." 

"Maybe it's time to move on. Buy a house or something. Get jobs." says Harry. 

"You make it sound so easy. We didn't go to Eton or something like that." 

"I never went to anything fancy. I've got this job, a house, and a family." says Teressa, holding the entrees. 

Harry and Ron eat their breakfasts. 

"Pass the catsup." asks Harry. 

"The what?" asks Ron. 

"Catsup, that red bottle." 

Harry and Ron continue eating. They overhear a conversation from the table next to them. 

One lady asks, "So, the UHP meeting is tonight?" 

A second lady says, "Yes, seven at the library. Hope to see you there Eleanor. We're going to discuss today's _Daily Prophet_." 

A third lady says, "I read that Bernice, isn't that awful. I don't know why Dumbledore would keep such an awful teacher." 

Eleanor says, "Isn't Snape in league with You-Know-Who?" 

Bernice says, "Yes, I've heard the same rumor. What do you think Lori?" 

Lori spots Harry and Ron. She asks, "Hey you boys, what do you think about a bully teacher in league with You-Know-Who?" 

Harry replies, "Voldemort would make for a terrible teacher." The ladies flinch. 

"Why'd you say You-Know-Who's name?" asks Eleanor. 

Harry says, "If Harry Potter can say Voldemort's name, then so can I." 

Bernice says, "You may be trying to look like him, but you are no Harry Potter." 

"You are doing a decent job, but your hat is a bit out of place." says Lori. 

Eleanor says, "We've never seen anyone go to this extreme though. Are you coming to the UHP tonight? Everyone would be interested on how you achieved such realism." 

"Sorry ladies, we have a meeting elsewhere." says Ron. 

"If you'll excuse us ladies." says Harry. 

Harry and Ron exit the cafe. They look over their shoulders as they walk. The ladies do not follow. 

"That was close." says Ron. 

"Yeah., well there are some things we can do today." says Harry. 

*** * *  Signing Up  * * * **

Wednesday night, Harry and Ron fly their Firebolts from Greater Hangleton to Lesser Hangleton. They land and climb to the top of a grassy knoll over looking a graveyard a short distance away. In the graveyard is a circle of people around a person in the middle. Their conversation is drifting. 

"Severus, is this true? Is Harry Potter missing from Hogwarts?" 

"Yes Master." says Snape. 

Voldemort says, "You should have let Potter die after the poison. Lucius, what are you planning for tonight?" 

"A few less Muggles by morning, Master." says Lucius Malfoy. 

Harry and Ron exchange looks. Voldemort uncontrollably wets himself and his lower robes are now soaking. The Death Eaters ignore this. 

Voldemort says, "Does one of you find this funny? _Crucio_!" He aims his wand at Nott. 

Nott grimaces and bears the pain well. Voldemort stops and says, "Now, I want to know which one of you did this." 

A patch of grass near Voldemort ignites. Wormtail rushes to put it out. 

Voldemort says, "Somebody is toying with my temper, and I'm going to find out who." 

One by one, Voldemort goes "_Crucio_!" to each Death Eater. The Death Eater pleads that they are not responsible and kiss the hem of Voldemort's damp robes. 

Voldemort says, "We have a bit of a mystery." 

Voldemort and the Death Eaters collapse. Quickly, Harry and Ron enter the circle. Systematically, they stun each person and bind them with ropes. At last, they reach Snape, but instead Ron grabs for Harry's backpack. 

Ron removes a parcel and says, "I just remembered. Do you have a quill?" 

"No, just a pen. What is that parcel for?" asks Harry. 

Ron says, "Ginny has been trying to force a UHP memberships packet on me for weeks. She managed to slip one into my pocket and I didn't find it until Manchester. I'm going to give it to him." Ron points to Voldemort. 

"Voldemort? You are going to give him your UHP membership?" 

Ron says, "Yeah, I never wanted it. Ginny was the one who petitioned for me and Hermione. I don't want to be a fan, I like being your friend. UHP does not understand that." 

Harry reads the packet and says, "To join, just open the seal with your thumb." 

Ron grabs the packet and forces Voldemort's thumb to the seal. 

The packet erupts in a yell. "Congratulations Voldemort on joining the Unofficial Harry Potter Fan Club, UHP for short. Joining the Hogwarts chapter can be a fun and exciting adventure..." A UHP ring appears on Voldemort's finger. Finally, the packet shuts up, but not before Harry and Ron sign Voldemort up for everything, including the conference. 

"Lemme get this straight Potter and Weasley. You left Hogwarts and chased us down just to give him a UHP membership?" asks Snape, who is now sitting. 

"No, there is more." says Harry. 

Harry stuns Snape and binds him with ropes. 

"Ready?" asks Ron. 

"What a fine time to ask. One more thing first." says Harry. 

Harry gets out some name tags, one for each Death Eater. Ron and Harry place each one onto the appropriate Death Eater. They then mount their Firebolts and issue time-delayed distress calls to the Ministry. They fly to another knoll about four hundred yards away. They bunch together and Harry tosses the Invisibility Cloak over them. 

Harry and Ron wait. Ron is looking through Harry's omnioculars. Puzzled Ministry Wizards appear. They see the name tags and quickly remove the Death Eaters. They briefly search the adjacent area and vanish. 

"I wish Wormtail didn't escape." says Harry. 

"Yeah, but it looks like Malfoy has some legal issues to work out." says Ron. 

Harry packs his Invisibility Cloak into his backpack. 

*** * *  Collect the Girls  * * * **

"There you are!" says Arthur Weasley who is approaching Harry and Ron. 

Ron swallows hard and says, "Hi Dad." 

"Why are you looking for us?" asks Harry. 

"You two missing from Hogwarts and this!" says Arthur. 

"Pure coincidence." says Ron. 

"Hardly, Ronald Weasley. Your Mum was already panicking when you vanished from Hogwarts. Tonight, your hand issued a mortal peril alarm, once again." says Arthur. 

"That clock must be broken." says Ron. 

"That clock is in working condition. Why did you leave the safety of Hogwarts?" asks Arthur. 

"Safety? You-Know-Who tried to attack Saturday!" says Ron. 

"Why did you leave without permission. You can get expelled for that." says Arthur. 

"We were slated for expulsion anyways." says Harry. 

"Slight chance to begin with and after being published, that was hardly likely." says Arthur. 

"Dad, if you'll excuse us, we do need to get going." says Ron. 

"As long as you return to Hogwarts." says Arthur. 

"We do have girlfriends to collect, even if they decide to expel us." says Harry. 

"Better start thinking of excuses and bring some flowers." says Arthur. 

Harry and Ron take off. They race each other going faster and faster. 

They spot a field of flowers along their path. They land. They do some careful picking and place the arrangements into Harry's pack. 

They take off again. The countryside zooms by in a blur. 

After a bit, Ron pipes up, "Harry, where exactly is Hogwarts? Last time we had the train for help." 

They slow down as they climb to several thousands of feet. They circle around. Ron is using the omnioculars. 

Finally, Harry points and says, "Over there in the distance! I see the lake and Hogsmeade on the other side of that foreboding ridge." 

They turn and head for the ridge. The turbulence at the crest of the ridge is very extreme. Harry and Ron grab each other for stability. Slowly, they creep over the ridge. They fly slowly and carefully right until they're over the Hogwarts grounds, when the turbulence dies down. 

Harry and Ron circle the castle and make their way to the Gryffindor Tower. They circle up to their dormitory. Hermione opens the window and she is in a bad mood. 

"How soon do you think you can get yourselves expelled?" asks Hermione. 

"Snape has already seen to that." says Harry. 

"Gia, they're back. Let's head over to get some sleep." Hermione says coolly. 

"Um, you could liven up that cupboard first." says Ron. 

Harry removes his backpack and opens it up. He gives a boutique of flowers to Gia. Ron gives his to Hermione. 

"Thanks." says Gia. 

Hermione lets Gia hold her boutique. Hermione grabs two cups. She lines them with a pair of condoms. She fills the condoms with water. 

"Much better use for these." says Hermione. 

Hermione places her flowers into one of them. Gia places hers into the other. 

Gia and Hermione exit the dormitory. 

"Well, that was relatively easy." says Ron. 

"No, the girls are really ticked Ron." says Harry. 

"We still have some time until morning." says Ron. 

Harry and Ron collapse onto their beds. 


	22. Expulsion

Harry and Ron awake to Dean and Seamus shaking them. 

"Whassup?" asks Ron. 

"Potions in fifteen minutes." says Dean. 

"We are not going." says Harry. 

"McGonagall is really pissed about the boycott. Ten points a person who skips." says Seamus. 

"That sounds like a bargain. Snape will take more than that." says Ron. 

"Has Snape worked out his legal problem yet?" asks Harry. 

"What legal problem?" asks Dean. 

"Snape is in custody of the Ministry." says Harry. 

"You skipped breakfast, aren't you two coming?" asks Hermione. 

"They aren't going to Potions and neither am I." says Neville. 

"Which means, I'm taking a shower." says Ron. 

Hermione, Seamus, Dean, and Neville leave the dormitory. 

Ron and Harry strip. Ron asks, "What are you going to tell Sirius?" 

"Dunno yet." says Harry. 

*** * *  Not so Serious DADA  * * * **

Ron, Harry, Gia, and Hermione take a back desk in DADA. Lupin enters the classroom and does not notice Ron and Harry slouching. Today, they are doubling with Hufflepuff. 

Lupin says, "We're discussing curses again. You all know about the Unforgivable Curses. Is there a time you could use one justifiably?" 

"Yes" says Ernie. 

"Correct you are Mr. McMillan. So, if you faced a Dark Wizard, say Voldemort, what would you do?" asks Lupin. 

"Sign him up for the Unofficial Harry Potter Fan Club." says Ron. Everyone else except Harry stares at Ron in utter disbelief. 

"Nice for Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter to make time for my lesson. When Professor Dumbledore returns from some business at the Ministry, you two have an appointment with him. Now, we are having a serious lesson today and jokes about UHP do not belong." says Lupin. 

"Professor Lupin, we did sign Voldemort up last night." says Harry, yawning loudly. 

"We will talk after class Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." says Lupin. 

Lupin and the class continue with the discussion. 

"If Voldemort is about to use the Killing Curse on you?" asks Lupin. 

"Expelliarmus." says Harry. 

"Mr. Potter, while that may work for you, it won't for others." says Lupin. 

"Duck then." says Harry. 

"You just don't like the idea of being defeated, do you?" asks Lupin. 

"Who does besides a nun?" asks Harry. 

"True, but everyone needs to be prepared." says Lupin. 

"Easy for Harry to say, I mean he's got some sort of immunity from You-Know-Who." says Ernie. 

"We are discussing Unforgivable Curses! Next year, you will learn to cast them. However, the rules must be learned and understood first." says Lupin. 

"Could you focus a Killing Curse? Kill a piece of a person's flesh?" asks Hermione. 

"You mean like cheap cancer surgery?" asks Gia. 

Lupin says, "Yes, medical use is an exemption." 

*** * *  Another Visit to Pomfrey  * * * **

After class, Lupin holds back Harry and Ron. Hermione and Gia linger. 

"That was supposed to be be a serious discussion. You two have been missing for days. Dumbledore was summoned to the Ministry. The _Daily Prophet_ is printing smut. Blimey! What have you two been up to?" says Lupin in a very stern voice. 

"We thought we were going to be expelled after Monday's incident." says Harry. 

"Snape was just after you Harry. That would not have stuck. I thought you had better sense Ron." says Lupin. 

"We get expelled together or not at all. So, I accompanied Harry." says Ron. 

"There are people after you! Do you realize how dangerous that is, running away from Hogwarts?" says Lupin. 

"And who is trying to retrieve Snape from the Ministry?" asks Harry. 

"We did sign You-Know-Who up. Ginny has been pressuring me to join UHP and she had slipped a membership packet on me." says Ron. 

"We had the opportunity, so we 'gave' the packet to Voldemort. True, he was stunned at the time, but his thumb signed him up." says Harry. 

"He will receive the _Harry Potter Quarterly_ among other things." says Ron. 

"So, that's what Ginny was screaming about this morning." says Hermione. 

"Harry and Ron, you're being serious? You signed Voldemort up?" asks Lupin. 

Ron says, "Yep. HPQ's not useful for information about Harry. Ginny tried reading it to me. It mostly has things about Harry's eyes and socks. There is of course the Proposal section." says Ron. 

"There is?" asks Harry. 

"Yes there is." says Ron. 

"As interesting as HPQ may be, could you explain what you did?" asks Lupin. 

Ron covers the sequence of events; leaving the dorm, finding Voldemort and the Death Eaters, binding them, the UHP, and Snape. 

"Severus was there?" asks Lupin. 

"Yes." says Ron. Ron continues about stunning Snape, the Ministry, and their return this morning. 

Lupin says, "So, that's why Dumbledore was summoned. You found the turbulence on the ridge which is supposed to stop that route. Have you seen Madam Pomfrey yet?" 

"Why? We are not injured." protests Harry. 

"We are hungry and tired, but we are healthy." says Ron. 

"Still come." says Lupin. 

They enter the Hospital Wing. 

"What is it this time?" asks Pomfrey. 

"We go for a spin on our brooms and the teachers send us to the Hospital Wing! It's like you don't have enough to do!" complains Harry. 

Lupin whispers into Pomfrey's ear. 

Ron says, "This is ridiculous." 

Harry and Ron head for the door. The door slams in their faces. 

"On no you don't!" says Pomfrey. 

"We are heading for lunch." says Harry. 

"I'm starving." says Ron. 

The door opens despite Pomfrey's and Lupin's efforts. 

"We are getting lunch first." says Harry. 

"Then, Gia and I will drag these two back." says Hermione. 

"Fine then, and ten points taken." says Pomfrey. 

*** * *  Dressing Down  * * * **

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia enter the Great Hall. They sit at the Gryffindor Table. 

"There you are." says George. 

"Carry these." says Fred. Fred hands wands to Harry and Ron. 

"They will last a week." says George. 

Harry's and Ron's fake wands reshape themselves to resemble their own wands. 

"Thanks." says Harry. 

Harry and Ron stash the fake wands so they are visibly poking out of their bags. Quickly, Harry and Ron eat mounds of food. They ignore the chattering about them. They finish their lunches. 

"Remember, the Hospital Wing." says Hermione. 

Harry and Ron enter the Hospital Wing. 

"Finally." says Madam Pomfrey. 

"We've got class. See you." says Hermione. Hermione and Gia leave. 

Pomfrey gives Harry a very thorough examination. Ron looks on with sheer horror. 

"Lupin had some concerns." says Pomfrey. 

Pomfrey gives Ron a very thorough examination. She finishes about three. 

"You two are fine." says Madam Pomfrey. 

"Good. Then I want to see both of them in my office." says Dumbledore who is not looking happy. 

Harry and Ron follow up to the Stone Gargoyle on the second floor. Snape walks out and stares at Harry. 

"You'll get your wish." Harry says to Snape. 

They enter the Headmaster's office. Harry and Ron set their fake wands onto Dumbledore's desk; they stand. Dumbledore sits behind the desk and examines the wands. 

"It's a nice offer, but I already have a wand." says Dumbledore. 

"You're going to expel us." says Harry. 

"Should we break them for you?" asks Ron. 

"Why would I do that?" asks Dumbledore. 

Harry says, "I assaulted Snape Monday. We left the castle and Hogwarts without permission. We were truant for days. We attacked a group of people. We broke the Decree on Underage Sorcery. We attacked Snape. We issued a false distress call to the Ministry. The Ministry nabbing Snape caused headaches for you. Finally, we sneak back into the castle. This level of misbehavior must be dealt with expulsion." 

The wands on the desk crack and fall apart, broken. 

"To expel or not expel. The decision rest solely with the Headmaster." says Dumbledore. 

"To which, the answer would be yes." says Harry. 

"That is my decision to make, not yours." says Dumbledore. 

"I'm sorry for leaking Snape's request to _Witch Weekly_. That should have remained among the teachers." says Ron. 

"Our behavior is setting a bad precedent for the other Gryffindors. They are starting to act up." says Harry. 

"Not to mention the rest of the school. Hasn't Snape noticed the drop-off in Potions attendance?" says Ron. 

"Snape, Malfoy, and many others would be very thrilled to see us expelled." says Harry. 

"Your job would become much less stressful. We do seem to take a lot of your time." says Ron. 

"Do realize that suspension would result in termination for poor scholarship. I'm failing Potions already." says Harry. 

"If Harry leaves, then I leave. In any case, point loss and detentions would be inadequate given our crimes." says Ron. 

Dumbledore says, "While I appreciate your offers, this is my decision. I admit Fred's and George's handiwork is superb; however, I must ask you to surrender your real wands. You two are on probation and suspended from lessons until I have a chance to meet with the teachers tonight. I will inform you of my decision later." 

Harry and Ron surrender their real wands. 

"Now, you will return to Gryffindor Tower immediately with no deviations. You are to remain there until I fetch you. Failure to comply will result in your immediate expulsion." says Dumbledore. 

Ron and Harry Ron exit the Headmaster's office. 

*** * *  Rampage  * * * **

On the third floor, they bump into Lupin. 

"Harry and Ron, you are supposed to be in lessons." says Lupin. 

"No, we are suspended until Dumbledore decides to expel us." says Harry. 

"So, we're going to our dormitory to start packing." says Ron. 

"What about the Prophecy?" asks Lupin, walking aside. 

"Who knows? The guy could've been hallucinating. Maybe he got the year wrong. Or maybe, the three students could be someone else; like George, Fred, and Lee Jordan." says Harry. 

"Everyone who's read it agrees, including Trelawney." says Lupin. 

"You know she's a crackpot old fool. Occasionally, she guesses something right. Otherwise it's extremely vague to fit just about anything." says Ron. 

"So you two are just going to give up?" asks Lupin. 

"Like you said in class, sometimes we're defeated. Voldemort will be pleased." says Harry. 

They reach the portrait hole at the end of the seventh floor. Lupin departs. Harry and Ron ascend to their dormitory. 

"Damn! The famous Harry Potter can't do anything right!" says Harry while giving his trunk a good swift kick. He exclaims, "Can't even attend Hogwarts properly!" He gives another kick. 

Hedwig had been waiting. However, she sees this and flies off. 

Meanwhile Ron says, "Harry, you will be wanting that trunk tomorrow. Also, don't expect Mum to be friendly after my expulsion." 

Harry says, "Thanks for the warning!" He gives the trunk another kick. A gaping hole is now present in the front of it. 

Ron lets Harry continue the rampage. Ron starts packing. 

Harry exclaims, "Very few ever really put up with me. There's you, Hermione, and Gia. Hagrid of course. Everyone else strives to get rid of me!" Harry kicks out the corner of the trunk. "First Voldemort tries to kill me. The Ministry imprisons my godfather! Then we have the Dursleys, I'm worse than rot to them!" Harry gives the trunk another kick. 

"Then we have Hogwarts! Malfoy and his 'I'll tell you who your friends should be or I'll make your life a miserable nightmare!'" With another kick, Harry removes a side panel. The contents start rolling across the floor. 

"Then we have Snape who hated my father so he treats me like crap!" Harry's kick takes out the corner of the trunk. 

"We have Rita Skeeter who likes to report what I ate for breakfast and writes all the lies she can!" Harry kicks the backside of the trunk. 

"Then there is Madam Pomfrey who can't seem to keep her hands off of me, like I'm some sort of prize! We also have the other students who think I'm getting special treatment and favors from the Headmaster!" Harry kicks out the back panel of his trunk. 

"Damn Colin's picture frenzy and that UHP! It's like I'm the latest exhibit at the London Zoo!" Harry kicks the remaining corner. 

"Why can't I just have a normal life?" Harry kicks the remaining side panel and the top sways up and down. 

"Everything I do requires worrying about Dark Wizards, Cedric, and many other things that are normally irrelevant. It would've been better if Voldemort had done it properly!" Harry kicks the side panel. It gives way and starts flipping. Harry gives a quick swift kick punching a hole in the top as it flips. The top rises and falls slamming onto the floor. The top smashes apart in many pieces. 

Ron finally speaks up and says, "Harry, I do like you as a friend. Even if it gets me expelled." 

"I know that." says Harry, now a bit calmer. 

"So, do you wanna quit Hogwarts?" asks Ron. 

"Of course not." says Harry. 

"What about the restrictions they will impose if they don't expel?" asks Ron. 

"Depends. What is this? Fifty Questions?" says Harry. 

"I was just wondering. You might want to repair that trunk." says Ron. 

Harry is a bit red faced and says, "Guess I've had a bad day." 

"That trunk was definitely hostile." says Hermione. 

Hermione and Gia walk through the door. 

"You two skipped! Hagrid was upset." says Gia. 

"Suspended." says Harry. 

"Suspended until we're expelled." says Ron. 

"Want to join us Hermione?" asks Harry. 

Hermione ponders this. 

"Can't believe you're thinking about it." says Gia. 

Hermione says, "Oh, I know what I'll do. Until then, you two boys won't know. ... No, I won't fix that trunk for you Harry." 

Harry sorts out the pieces of the trunk and the contents. Harry starts a Wandless '_Repairado_!'. 

"Amazing, trying that without a wand." mutters Hermione. 

"Our wands have been confiscated." says Ron. 

"Those fake wands?" asks Hermione. 

"Not quite good enough." replies Ron. 

"Sorry brother, we'll strive for better quality." says George, walking in with Fred. 

"Rumors of expulsion are racing about the castle." says Fred. 

"True in a matter of hours." says Ron. 

"Write us into you wills before you face Mum." says George. Fred and George exit. 

"And us?" Gia asks Harry. 

"I still love you." says Harry. 

"Why didn't you bring me?" 

"Gia, what we did was very dangerous. You are much safer staying in the castle." says Harry. Harry's trunk is now fully repaired. 

*** * *  The Meeting  * * * **

Dumbledore enters the dormitory about seven and says, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, follow me." 

Harry and Ron follow Dumbledore. They reach the stone gargoyle and ascend to the office. They enter. Snape, Lupin, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout are already sitting. Dumbledore sits behind his desk. 

Snape breaks the silence and says, "We're trying to decide whether you two should be expelled." 

"That should make your job easier." replies Harry. 

Dumbledore says, "Gentlemen! We are here to determine what we should do with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. We have reviewed the charges and accusations among other things. On two points is there enough to consider punishment. First is your behavior with Professor Snape. The other is your truancy this week." 

Snape says, "We have discussed the matter of cheating. Professor McGonagall has shown me the essays that you wrote under her scrutiny. ... I can't." 

"Severus." prompts Dumbledore. 

"I'm supposed to apologize. ... Can't." says Snape. 

In unison, the remaining teachers prompt, "Severus." 

"Would an _Imperius Curse_ help?" Lupin asks Snape. 

"I apologize for the accusation Mr. Potter." says Snape. 

"Now, we have your insubordination to Snape." says Dumbledore. 

"Monday's incident." says Flitwick. 

"You refused treatment." says Snape. 

"Is it alright to refuse treatment from a teacher?" asks Ron. 

"In my second year, Madam Pomfrey did scold me because of Lockhart's action. Lockhart would not take no for an answer." says Harry. 

"Last year, one tried to kill Harry. Should Harry have let him?" asks Ron. 

"Or when Quirell tried?" asks Harry. 

Dumbledore says, "A student does have the right to see the Hospital Wing in lieu of a teacher's treatment. However if a life is in jeopardy and in the teacher's judgment there is insufficient time, the teacher may act. It does sadden me that Mr. Potter feels that he can no longer trust Professor Snape." 

"After last week?" asks Harry. 

"You stunned me after I tried the _Imperius Curse_." says Snape. 

"Severus, resisting the _Imperius Curse_ of a teacher is definitely unusual. However, Mr. Potter broke no rules by doing so." says Lupin. 

McGonagall says, "Mr. Potter has been assaulted by teachers before. Assuming that you, Severus, were doing the same is justifiable." says McGonagall. 

Snape says, "Mr. Weasley's behavior during last week's incident also goes unpunished?" 

Sprout says, "Mr. Weasley was uncertain to your involvement. It seems to me that he acted appropriately." 

Snape says, "And their classmates' behavior?" 

Dumbledore says, "No student is required to stay anywhere should they feel their safety is in peril. No teacher may punish a student for doing so." 

McGonagall says, "Severus, if a fellow student appears to have been attacked, that is ample grounds to leave for the reasons of safety." 

"Hence the boycott." says Ron. 

"Three quarters of the school?" asks Snape. 

McGonagall says, "Severus, be reasonable. If you attack a student, everyone else has a reason on safety. On that note Albus, I have some point deductions to reconsider." 

Dumbledore says, "As I see it, the insubordination with Professor Snape does not merit action by this panel. However, certain remedies will be needed and I'll decide those later. The other charge is your truancy. This one is very serious." 

"We left because I thought Snape's request would stick and that I was already being expelled." says Harry. 

"Ironic, isn't it?' says Snape with an evil grin. 

"Students do occasionally leave Hogwarts without permission. However, your destination was much different." says Lupin. 

"Normally, students do a bit of wondering and come back. Or, they run to their parents. In the case of Fred and George Weasley, it's Hogsmeade for party supplies. You two flew hundreds of miles away to Hangleton, wasn't it?" says McGonagall. 

"Yes." says Ron. 

"What about the Prophecy?" asks McGonagall. 

"I figured it couldn't come true if we took out Voldemort." says Harry. 

"He escaped during a jail break today. He was not happy about what you two did." says Snape. 

"We're not trying to make You-Know-Who happy." says Ron. 

"Did you really sign him up for the UHP?" blurts Sprout. 

"Yes." says Harry. 

Lupin says, "The question is do we expel these two for leaving Hogwarts without permission? I regret telling Mr. Weasley about Severus' request." 

Ron says, "Professor Lupin, I apologize. I should not have told the school about it. However, telling Harry was the proper thing." 

Snape asks, "Don't you think it's a bit late for apologies?" 

Ron says, "For the expulsion, maybe. I still owed one to Professor Lupin." 

Dumbledore says, "Once again, you two are acting as if I've already expelled you. Do you two want that?" 

"No. However, we do realize that it is a very real consequence." says Harry. 

"Minerva, please escort these gentlemen to wait downstairs so we can discuss options." says Dumbledore. 

McGonagall escorts Ron and Harry to the second floor corridor outside the Stone Gargoyle. She returns to the Headmaster's office. 

"What you think they'll do?" asks Harry. 

"Besides expulsion, they might send Gia home." says Ron. 

"They wouldn't." says Harry, very concerned. 

"They might, but they will have to expel us." says Ron. 

"You would go that far?" 

"Yes Harry. You know you love her. I think you need her. I consider any external attempt to separate the two of you as an assault on you Harry." 

"I get the picture. You have the hots for Gia." 

"Gia is yours. I'm pursuing Hermione in case you don't know. Gia makes you happy. As your best friend, I'll do whatever to keep nosy people out of it." says Ron. 

McGonagall emerges from the Stone Gargoyle and says, "We are ready for you." 

Harry and Ron enter the Headmaster's office. McGonagall sits down. 

Dumbledore says, "We have decided not to expel or suspend you provided certain measures are adhered to. 

"As always, I favored expulsion." says Snape. 

"I'm touched." says Harry, mockingly. 

"First, Gia will be sent home, Mr Potter." says Dumbledore. 

"That is unacceptable. What time does the train leave tomorrow?" says Ron. 

"Second, the fraternization will cease." says Dumbledore. 

"Unacceptable." says Ron. 

"Third, detention for the weekend." says Dumbledore. 

"Detention is acceptable." says Ron. 

"Fourth, hundred points each." says Snape. 

"No points may be awarded to you for two weeks." says McGonagall. 

"I take it from your responses that you prefer expulsion, Mr. Weasley?" asks Dumbledore. 

"Yes, to the terms you have just stated." says Ron. 

"Please elaborate why you find the first two as unacceptable." requests Dumbledore. 

"No." says Ron. 

"Minerva." requests Dumbledore. 

Again, McGonagall escorts them out to the second floor corridor. 

McGonagall says, "You two are really putting us in a bind, especially with that Prophecy." 

"It could be three other students, not us." says Harry. 

"Like Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle." says Ron. 

McGonagall says, "No other students have demonstrated your willingness to face danger. We might be expelling you because you left to face You-Know-Who! I remember three first years standing over a troll in the girls' bathroom. Now, if you'll excuse me." She ascends back to the Headmaster's office. 

"I didn't realize you'd be that staunch about it." says Harry. 

Ron says, "I am, and I have my reasons for it The teachers have been trying to nix you and Gia for a while. I won't let them." 

"Thanks." 

"My family may be poor, and you've got that vault; but room with a girlfriend cannot be bought." 

"Ron, that vault is both a blessing and a curse. True, some things are easier. I don't think anything about buying omnioculars like you do. However, if I let it get to me, it will ruin my whole perspective. I value friends over money. The curse is people start interfering with my life. Malfoy, Snape, and Skeeter are examples." 

"I've interfered big time." says Ron. 

"There's a difference between friendship and interference. Unless you're planning on stabbing me in the back, it is not interference." 

McGonagall emerges from the Stone Gargoyle. Harry and Ron follow her up to the Headmaster's office. 

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, are you certain about our terms being unacceptable?" asks Dumbledore. 

"Would it be faster if we tendered our resignations instead?" asks Ron. 

"A victory for Voldemort." says Harry, sounding defeated. 

"Your suspensions are indefinite. You will be aboard the train tomorrow. Be at the front steps at eight. Gia included." says Dumbledore. 

Harry and Ron exit the Headmaster's office. 

*** * *  Beans Spilled  * * * **

They proceed to their dormitory and enter. Everyone else is asleep. 

Harry removes his cloak and picks up his Firebolt. "Wanna?" asks Harry. 

"We'd get in trouble." says Ron. 

"We are already in trouble, have some fun." says Harry, mounting his Firebolt. 

"Alright." says Ron, now in his pants and Chudley Canons T-shirt. Ron picks up his Firebolt. 

They fly out the window. The circle the castle and come near the Headmaster's office and one of the open windows. Voices drift out. 

"You're certain Mr. Weasley is hiding something?" asks Pomfrey. 

"Yes. Ron knows something big that we can't pry out of him." says Lupin. 

"Have you tried Veritaserum?" asks Snape. 

"Severus! You know that stuff is not for casual use." says Pomfrey. 

"Like for honest opinions about sex?" asks Flitwick. 

"Do you want to know sex from students?" asks McGonagall. 

"No. How are we going to squeeze this from them?" asks Sprout. 

"Sexual relations are not permitted between teachers and students." says Dumbledore with a humorous tone. 

"Seriously, will this suspension ruse work?" asks McGonagall. 

"So, will there be no punishment for Potter or Weasley?" asks Snape. 

"Severus, as we've already mentioned, there is none. However, they are not to know that." says Dumbledore. 

Harry and Ron, still loitering below the open window, exchange looks. 

"Tomorrow? What did Molly have to say?" asks Lupin. 

"Oh, they will be leaving. Harry does seem to need a holiday. Molly promised to needle Ron." says Dumbledore. 

"What about the Prophecy? What if You-Know-Who attacks?" asks McGonagall. 

"With their Firebolts? They could be here in less than a few hours. Quicker with the Floo Network." says Lupin. 

"Speaking of their Firebolts, where are Potter and Weasley now?" asks Snape. 

"Harry and Ron are under the impression that leaving the Gryffindor Tower would result in guaranteed expulsion." says Dumbledore. 

Snape says, "Albus, you know what they did the last time they thought they were going to be expelled." 

"Still have the hex marks from last night?" asks Lupin. 

"So that's why I'm here? Hex marks?" asks Pomfrey. 

"Poppy, Ronald Weasley understands what is going on with Harry Potter and that much is evident. I have given Ron great leeway in this. However, he is not elaborating on what the matter is." says Dumbledore. 

Lupin says, "We have tried everything short of expulsion or Veritaserum. I've tried talking to Ron. Besides getting a no trespassing signal, he's completely clamped on the subject. Ron insists on us giving Harry and Gia space, even to the point of quitting Hogwarts. Harry is of no use in this because he's even tighter lipped. Ron came to me Monday seeking some private study space. That's when I leaked Snape's 'request'." says Lupin. 

"Nice experiment Remus." sneers Snape. 

"I heard that Voldemort wet himself." says Dumbledore. 

"Probably Potter or Weasley. They did it to Malfoy at the pickup Quidditch game several weeks ago." says Snape. 

"So I assume Voldemort was not pleased." says Lupin. 

"A simple no would be an understatement." says Snape. 

The teachers chuckle. 

"Hangleton isn't that far away on Firebolts. Why did it take them so long?" asks Hooch. 

"They probably got lost and didn't ask for directions." says Sprout. They chuckle. 

"They might have stopped at a strip club. Using a fake ID is against the school rules." says Snape. 

"Now, I do have things to attend to in the Hospital Wing." says Pomfrey. 

"Certainly." says Dumbledore. 

Harry and Ron hear the sound of the door opening and closing. 

"What if Harry and Ron press? Quit over this? They seemed serious earlier." says Lupin. 

"I won't let them quit over this." says Dumbledore. 

"What on earth does Mr. Weasley know?" asks McGonagall. 

"Maybe Mr Potter needs sex." says Snape. 

"With just one girl? If that's all he needed, there are a bunch of proposals to him." says Lupin. 

"Proposals?" asks Dumbledore. 

"Harry got a bunch of them from UHP girlfriend wannabes after the Easter holiday. It made for a practical curse detection lesson." says Lupin. 

"That many?" asks Snape in disbelief. 

"Yes. I think Harry decided to burn them in the end." says Lupin. 

"Have you tried Miss Granger?" asks McGonagall. 

"Yes, she's tight lipped about it too. However, Ron might be keeping her out of the loop." says Lupin. 

Dumbledore says, "Officially, we are not to interfere in the private affairs of our students. However, given the probable events of the near future, we need to make sure these three are fit. We must not trivialize or damage their bonds of friendship." 

"Albus, time for my next performance." says Lupin. 

The Headmaster's office goes quiet. Harry and Ron exchange looks. They race back to their dormitory and reenter the open window. 

*** * *  Lupin's Plea  * * * **

Harry and Ron store their Firebolts. They descend to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"So that explains their behavior." says Ron. 

"Ron, we need to outwit them." says Harry. 

"The idea of holiday would be nice if it weren't for Mum." says Ron. 

"Have they told us where to go during this?" asks Harry. 

"No, see if Hermione will join us." says Ron. 

Lupin enters the common room. 

Lupin says, "Hello. Sorry I couldn't talk more sense into them. Realize this is a formality. Expulsion is very likely." 

Ron says, "So? Snape has been holding that over our heads since day one. He finally got his wish." 

"Harry, you do realize that James would be severely disappointed by you getting expelled." says Lupin. 

"I suppose he never had the notoriety that I do. Apparently, famous people cannot attend Hogwarts. Like I said, Voldemort wins. I'm not going to be a qualified wizard." says Harry. 

"You're right. After being expelled from Hogwarts, no other wizardry school will take you in. While you have lived with Muggles, you won't have a proper Muggle education for that world." says Lupin. 

"Thank you for your concern." says Ron. 

"This isn't easy. I wish it didn't have to come to this. Dumbledore would reconsider if you asked him and agreed to those terms." says Lupin. 

"Like I said before, those terms are unacceptable. Since Dumbledore seems to have a problem with that, we will be tendering our resignations in the morning." says Ron. 

"Well, if you are absolutely certain. Good night." says Lupin. 

Lupin exits. 

*** * *  Response  * * * **

Harry turns to Ron. Harry asks, "So, what is it that you know?" 

Ron says, "From their questions, they want to know why I'm so staunch in protecting your relationship with Gia." 

"Which is?" 

"Harry, lets figure a way out of their trap first." says Ron. 

"You're changing the subject." 

"I know, but you don't want me to divulge to others do you? Skeeter would have a field day. Now, their trap seems a bit more pressing." says Ron. 

"Alright, I'll let you off the hook for now. What do you suggest?" asks Harry. 

"Get the girls." says Ron. 

Harry and Ron creep up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. They enter and walk over to Hermione's bunk. Harry and Ron poke their heads through the curtains. They gently shake Hermione and Gia. 

"Gia, Hermione, wake up." whisper Harry and Ron. 

Hermione wakes first, grabs Ron's wrist and looks at his watch. Sarcastically, Hermione says, "It's a quarter past midnight. Aren't you two in enough trouble?" 

"No." replies Ron. 

"We need to talk now." says Harry. 

"You're already doing so." Hermione says snobbishly. 

"We need to talk to you down in the Common Room." says Ron. 

"Can't this wait until morning?" asks Gia. 

"No." says Harry. 

Reluctantly, Hermione and Gia accompany Harry and Ron down the stairs. 

"So what could not wait?" asks Hermione, exaggerating a yawn. 

Harry explains their meeting with the teachers and Lupin later. 

"They're kicking you out? Tomorrow morning?" asks Hermione. 

"I can see why this couldn't wait until morning." says Gia, sarcastically. 

"We then decided to go for a spin on the Firebolts." says Harry. 

"See Gia? This is who you are dating. He can't seem to find enough trouble." says Hermione. 

"We flew by the Headmaster's office. They were having a meeting." says Harry. 

"Buzzing the Headmaster and eavesdropping on a teacher's meeting. Fine additions to your list of charges." says Hermione. 

Ron explains what they had heard from the teachers. 

"So, they're setting you two up?" asks Hermione. 

"Yes. We need to call their bluff. As it currently stands, Gia, Ron, and me will be leaving tomorrow. We must be at the front doors by eight." says Harry. 

"We are going to tender notes of resignation." says Ron. 

"So will I. Having to go around Hogwarts without you two to draw Malfoy's fire ... yeck" says Hermione. 

Ron kisses Hermione and he says, "Thanks. I'm clad you care." 

"Can we leak this?" asks Gia. 

"Sure, I'm going to the Owlery now." says Ron. 

Ron climbs the stairs to the boy's dormitory. 

"The Owlery is the other way." says Hermione. 

"Ron needed parchment and ink first." says Harry. 

"So, are we done for the night?" asks Hermione. 

"Pack first, otherwise yes." says Harry. 

The girls head back to the girl's dormitory. Harry returns to the boys' dormitory. 

Harry gets parchment and quills, "I, Harry Potter, hereby resign from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry signs it and dates it for the morning. 

Harry climbs into bed and falls to sleep. 


	23. Driving the Train

*** * *  Good-bye  * * * **

Harry and Ron awake the Friday morning to Fred and George shouting. 

"Mum will be furious Ron!" yells Fred. 

George hands them the the morning _Daily Prophet_. 

=== ARTICLE ===  


**HARRY POTTER EXPELLED **

_by Rita Skeeter _

Harry Potter and his close friend Ronald Weasley were expelled late Thursday evening from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Finally achieving his goal, Severus Snape has managed to get Harry Potter expelled. All decent people are appalled by the actions that this convicted Death Eater has taken to humiliate the boy who lived. Once again, Severus Snape has acted in the best interests of You-Know-Who. 

================  


Ron says, "Well, I guess I won't return to the Burrow." 

Hermione enters and says, "It's already seven thirty." 

Harry and Ron quickly dress. 

Harry says, "Hedwig, I'm leaving today. You can fly or take the train in a cage. Your choice." 

Hedwig gives Harry an affectionate nip and flies off. 

Harry stuffs Hedwig's perch into his backpack. 

"Where are your trunks?" asks Fred. 

Ron replies, "Well, I don't need it anymore and the wood does make for decent fire material." 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia exit the dormitory. On the way down the stairs, their fellow ex-schoolmates line the halls as a token gesture. 

Dumbledore and other teachers are waiting in the Entrance Hall. 

"Miss Granger?" asks McGonagall. 

"I will share the same fate as Harry and Ron." says Hermione. 

Ron, Harry, and Hermione hand Dumbledore their letters. Hermione also surrenders her wand. 

Dumbledore reads their resignation letters with a frown. He says, "I will consider all three of these later. Miss Granger, consider yourself suspended like Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." 

"The Prophecy?" asks McGonagall. 

"We must be the wrong students." says Harry. 

"Get Neville to lead it." says Hermione. 

"Albus, this is madness and half the students are threatening to follow in their footsteps." says McGonagall. 

"Good, then I can cut the staff. The governors have been pressuring me about our expenses." says Dumbledore. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia board the carriage and it heads for the train station. 

"It is still not too late. Will you return?" asks Lupin, already in the coach. 

Ron says, "It is too late. We will not be returning. With those letters, Dumbledore has no choice in the matter." 

"It's been nice knowing you Lupin." says Harry. 

Lupin says, "Same here. I wish we were parting under better circumstances. It's been nice knowing the four of you." He shakes hands with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia board the train and it starts to move. 

*** * *  Conducting a ...  * * * **

Harry and Ron pass the time play Exploding Snap. About one, the speaker starts to crackle with an announcement. 

The voice of Draco Malfoy rings out, "We're sorry. This train will be momentarily experiencing technical difficulties. We will be derailing on a scenic bridge. Passengers are advised to kiss their asses goodbye. That is all." Draco accidentally leaves the speaker on. 

"Draco, you enjoyed that." says the voice of Voldemort. 

"Come on son, you can't Apparate yet." says Lucius Malfoy. 

Harry and Ron see the figure of Draco flying away from the train on a broom. Quickly, Harry and Ron retrieve their Firebolts. They mount the Firebolts. 

"Come on!" says Harry. 

Reluctantly, Hermione and Gia get on. Together, Hermione, Ron, and Harry blast a hole in the side of the train. The train starts to shake and shudder. The train jerks to the side and starts to plunge. Harry and Ron fly out of the train and just under the bridge. At the end of the bridge, they dart along, up the hill. 

They see the wreckage of the Hogwarts Express burning. Harry and Ron head for Catchpole to the best of their reckoning. 

"That was close." says Hermione. 

"Just wait for tomorrow's _Daily Prophet_." says Ron. 

"Are you going to submit again?" asks Harry. 

"No. The Hogwarts Express does not crash, period. It requires someone to make it crash." says Ron. 

"Especially given that we were supposed to be on board." says Hermione. 

"We nearly were." says Gia. 

Ron says, "Gia, the Hogwarts Express is usually very safe. It cannot crash on its own accord. Dark Arts can. Hermione, aren't you glad that your trunk is in my pack?" 

Hermione says, "Yes, otherwise it would be burning right now. I suppose you're adding breaking the secrecy decree to your list. Flying in broad daylight?" 

Harry says, "We have already been expelled. Besides, a crashing Hogwarts Express is an emergency." 

Ron says, "We are approaching Muggle villages, fancy the clouds?" 

Harry and Ron fly upward. 

"What the?" asks Hermione, grabbing Ron tighter. 

"Hermione, don't break my ribs." says Ron. 

"Interesting mode of travel. Cross country by broom." says Gia. 

"If anybody prefers the burning train, we can go back." says Harry. 

Harry and Ron reach the clouds and increase speed. They continue to fly for hours. Periodically, they swoop below the clouds to get their bearings. 

*** * *  Wrath of Mum  * * * **

It's evening when Harry spots Catchpole and Stoatshead Hill. They swoop down and land in the yard of the Burrow. They stop to hear a vivid conversation from inside. 

"Dumbledore assured me the plan was safe." says Molly. 

"Relatively safe." says Arthur. 

"Albus wrote this morning. They handed him letters of resignation! He won't accept them of course, but this plan is really stretching! Whatever Ron is hiding must be serious." says Molly. 

"Will you and them mellow about this? Like I said before, Harry may be famous but that gives us no right to poke in his affairs. Whatever it is, Ron intends to keep it between him and Harry. A true friend." says Arthur. 

"If this were any less important, Albus and I would agree." says Molly. 

"Molly, why must everything about Harry be published in the _Daily Prophet_? We know expulsion won't work and I doubt that the threat of a _Killing Curse_ would do any good." says Arthur. 

"Don't talk about the _Killing Curse_! Ron has had numerous mortal peril alerts this week and the Hogwarts Express crashed! They've already pulled one body out of the burnt wreckage. What about Ron and the others?" says Molly. She starts sobbing. 

Ron enters the Burrow and says "Hi Mum!" 

"Ronald Weasley, don't 'Hi Mum' me. You have been suspended from Hogwarts!" says the now scolding Molly. 

Harry, Gia, and Hermione enter. Ron says, "Guess we'll leave then. Mind if we use the fireplace?" 

"It is nice to see that you're alive, but weren't you on the train?" asks Molly. 

"Yes, we left before it crashed." says Harry, holding up his Firebolt. 

"You-Know-Who crashed the train after Malfoy had a bit of fun." says Hermione. 

"They did? So, why the suspensions?" asks Arthur. 

"The teachers didn't like us sneaking out of Hogwarts." says Ron. 

"Or giving Voldemort a UHP membership packet." says Harry. Arthur and Molly flinch. 

"You gave You-Know-Who the packet? That means you had to get close enough for his thumb." says the very irritated Molly. 

"At the time, he was speechless." says Ron. 

"Molly, that is why the Ministry was called Wednesday night. We Apparate to find You-Know-Who and a circle of Death Eaters all bound and unconscious. Those name tags were a nice touch boys." says Arthur. 

"Which is why we are suspended and about to be expelled." says Ron. 

"Dumbledore didn't mention this when he wrote about your suspension." says Molly. 

"If you'll excuse us, we do need to see my parents." says Hermione. 

Ron is holding the baby. He says, "So this is Edward. His red hair is coming in already." 

"Maybe he won't get expelled like an older brother of his." says Molly. 

Ron says, "Hmm, guess I'll be around as a perfect role model. Harry, we need to start teaching him some tricks." 

"Oh no you don't." says Molly and she grabs Edward from Ron. 

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Gia head to the fireplace. Gia is a bit nervous, but she goes through with Harry. 

*** * *  Floo to the Grangers  * * * **

They emerge out of the fireplace at the Grangers. Linda and Charles Granger are on the sofa in the living room. 

"What the? You are supposed to be at Hogwarts." says Linda. 

"Hi Mum and Dad." says Hermione. She explains the suspensions and the teachers' plot. 

"So are you suspended? Expelled?" asks Charles. 

Hermione replies, "The Headmaster has informed us that we have been suspended. Although we are aware of their plan, why refuse a holiday?" 

"Hey Hermione, mind if I use your phone?" asks Gia. 

"Go ahead." says Hermione. 

"We wish we could take holiday whenever. With scheduled appointments, it's a real hassle when they're not planned." says Linda. 

"Harry, Brian says they're going hiking tomorrow. Care to join?" asks Gia. 

Harry replies, "Sure. Can Ron and Hermione come?" 

"Yes." says Gia. 

"Sure" says Ron. 

"Okay" says Hermione. 

Ron calls Molly using the fireplace. Her head appears. 

Ron says, "Mum, we will return sometime Sunday. Bye." 

Molly says, "Ronald Weasley, you have been suspended. This is not a holiday." 

Ron says, "Mum, that is true. However, I will spend the weekend here. Bye." 

Ron tosses in some powder and the angry face of Molly disappears. 

Hermione whips, "Ron, you just love trouble too." 


	24. Sunbathe II

Saturday morning, Brian stops by early. He and Celeste wake up Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Gia. 

"Late risers." Brian says to Ron. 

"Yes, we normally are." says Ron. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia quickly get ready. Harry and Ron pack some things Brian gives them into the backpacks. 

"I'll lug these out while you get a bite to eat." says Brian. 

"Thanks." says Harry. 

Brian picks up Harry's and Ron's packs. Brian says, "These things sure are light. Did you pack everything?" 

"Sure we did. The packs are light because we packed smartly." says Ron. Brian looks very puzzled by this. 

They cram into the SUV Brian had borrowed once again from his Dad. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia squeeze into the back seat. Brian starts driving. 

Near the edge of town, Harry motions to Ron, Hermione, and Gia to duck. They do. 

Brian says, "Oh those people? Special Agents of the government. Supposedly, there is some security scare and they are here for our protection." 

"From the Ministry and they would recognize us." says Harry. 

Brian says, "That bad?" 

"If our presence is reported, it does endanger your town." says Harry. 

"Are you guys dangerous?" asks Brian. 

"They are if they wanted to be." says Gia. 

"People are after us and they would flatten Noigate if they thought that it would get them us." says Harry. 

"So, you just attract danger?" asks Brian. 

"Pretty much if our whereabouts get published." says Harry. 

"Hence your worries about that reporter weeks ago?" asks Celeste. 

"Yes." says Harry. 

"It must make for a rotten life having to worry about that." says Brian. 

"What are you complaining about Brian? It got you into the girls' bathroom didn't it?" asks Gia. 

Hermione chuckles and says, "Harry, you're contagious." 

Ron boasts, "Harry and I were first in one of those two months into our first year." 

Harry says, "That's right. Hermione was crying all afternoon in there as I recall." 

"You two are that mean to her? Yet Hermione takes you on as friends?" asks Celeste. 

Hermione says, "Funny how things work out. I never lied to a teacher before I met these two." 

Ron pinches his nose and says in as high of a pitch as he can, "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed -- or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." [SS/PS] 

Harry is laughing. Brian and Celeste are chuckling. Hermione is looking furiously at Ron. 

Gia says, "Now, that is the Hermione I remember from primary school." 

"And these two have succeeded!" Hermione shouts at Harry and Ron. 

"Are you serious about that?" asks Brian. 

"Currently, the three of us are suspended pending expulsion." says Hermione. 

"There are a bunch of people at school who would love to hear about that." says Celeste. 

"I don't doubt that." says Hermione, grumpy. 

"So why the expulsion?" asks Brian. 

"For leaving school without permission." says Harry. 

"They expel you for that? That sounds a bit Draconian." says Celeste. 

Harry says, "We have broken the entire rulebook during our stay there. I guess this was the final straw." says Harry. 

Ron says, "Harry, you aren't telling all of it! We overheard the teachers. Apparently, we're in a game of keep-away. They are trying to pry information out of us and we aren't giving. This expulsion is a ruse of theirs as the latest tactic." 

"Why don't you just tell them?' asks Celeste. 

Ron replies, "First, we're getting a nice weekend out of it. More importantly, there is some information that teachers do not have a right to ask for. For instance, how many times Brian has fucked you." 

"True, but expulsion?" asks Celeste. 

Ron says, "Forcing it is not proper." 

*** * *  Hiking  * * * **

They arrive at the trail-head. Harry is wearing a T-shirt and shorts. They hike up. 

When they arrive at the top, Harry, Ron, and Brian are naked. They stroll over to their favorite location on the grass beneath the knoll. Brian lays out the big towel. 

Hermione asks, "So Harry, this is what you call a hike?" 

Harry replies, "Yes. Your tan will have a line if you keep your clothes on." 

A bit reluctant, Hermione strips and lays on the towel. She allows Ron to apply the sunscreen. 

Harry says, "Don't forget to rotate occasionally." 

Hermione snaps, "So, you want time to gawk at everything?" 

Harry snaps back, "Then don't rotate and get a one-sided tan if you want." 

Ron says, "Hermione, don't worry about others seeing you. It will just make them jealous. This place is fairly secluded." 

Hermione says, "I'll take that as a compliment." 

Ron kisses Hermione and says, "I meant it as one." 

After a full day of sunbathing, the group starts hiking back to the parking lot. 

"I can't believe you gawked while I peed." says Hermione. 

"You've watched me pee many times. I've never seen you pee before. I liked it." says Ron. 

"So, you would be just as comfortable if I say, watched you shit?" asks Hermione. 

"That would be a bit kinky, but I would let you watch." says Ron. 

"I don't doubt that!" says Hermione. 

"Are you comfortable now?" 

"Yes." 

"We're still naked in case you forgotten. I love you. I'm attracted and fascinated by you. That includes your head, your heart, your body, **and** your Bodily functions. Did I truly offend you by watching?" 

"No." 

"Awkward?" 

"Yes" 

"Did you feel more or less so the second time?" 

"Less so, I guess." 

"Hermione, you are free to watch me whenever." 

Harry walks in between Hermione and Ron as the continue hiking down the trail. Harry puts his arms about Hermione and Ron. Harry looks alternately between Ron and Hermione. 

Harry says, "Gia and I had a similar talk on the last hike. It's alright for you two to watch each other do stuff." 

Ron snaps, "That's easy for you to say with your arm wrapped around Hermione and the both of you naked." 

Gia wraps her arm about Ron. Harry says, "And you too Ron. I trust you naked around Gia." 

Ron says, "Point taken." 

Brian says, "Now, if you path hogs don't mind, there are people coming up the trail." 

The stop along the trail. Hermione and Celeste duck behind the boys and Gia. 

Eric Miller approaches with a teenage youth group of some boys and girls. All of them have packs for overnight camping. Some of the boys emit cat calls at the sight of the naked Brian, Harry, Ron, and Gia. 

Eric says, "Nice standards. I hope you used protection." 

Brian replies, "Not that Mr. Miller. We were just sunbathing above." 

"Harry, I suppose this is why you were expelled?" asks Eric. 

One of the boys says, "Harry? He definitely seems hairy." The youths giggle. 

Ron says, "Nah, they didn't like us leaving school to give You-Know-Who a UHP membership." 

"Hey Cindy, want to follow their example?" asks another boy to a girl. 

Eric says, "Ahem, my group will not be doing that. Do you realize this is a public place?" 

"Sure, but it's not often frequented. You are likely to be the only ones we will meet this year. Normally we do wear more, but that would ruin the tans." says Brian. 

"It's nice seeing you again Eric." says Harry. 

"Hi Richard." says Gia as the group passes. 

Harry and Brian lead the way and resume hiking. 

"I can't believe you let me get caught." says a grumpy Hermione. 

Harry says, "You heard them, they were jealous. Ron thinks it made things more interesting." 

"Think about it, we were caught naked with nude boyfriends." says Celeste. 

"With Hermione, that's fine by me." says Ron. Hermione is now sitting on his shoulders. 

They reach the parking lot and towel off. 

"I haven't seen some of them in years." says Hermione. 

"And they saw you standing behind some cool guys. You are no longer the social outcast." says Gia. 

Hermione starts to get in. 

"Not in my Dad's car. Sit on a towel or get dressed." says Brian. 

"Dress Hermione. Your Dad would murder me if you walked in naked." says Ron, putting on a T-shirt and shorts. 

*** * *  Discussions  * * * **

Brian drops off Hermione, Gia, Harry, and Ron at the Grangers. 

"Thanks Brian, I had fun." says Ron. 

"Have fun with your tan." says Celeste. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia enter the Granger residence. 

"It's nearly midnight!" says Linda Granger. 

"We had fun Mum, and we stopped for dinner on the way back." says Hermione. 

"That's good." says Charles Granger. 

"We are heading for bed." says Ron. 

"Good, you certainly were out late." says Linda. 

"Mum, you worry too much." says Hermione. 

"That's my job." says Linda. 

The four enter Hermione's bedroom. 

Harry starts rummaging through his backpack. Harry starts to worm into his backpack. Only Harry's feet and knees are still visible when the door opens. 

Linda walks in and sees Harry's legs. She exclaims, "Oh my! I didn't realize that pack was so dangerous." 

"It's been magically expanded. It can hold just about anything." says Ron. 

"What about weight?" asks Linda. 

"Much lighter." shouts Harry. 

"So that's what Brian was noticing." mutters Gia. 

"Yeah, toss a ton in and the thing will only weigh a stone or so. Mine's like that too." says Ron. 

"As fascinating as packs may be, that is not why I entered." says Linda. 

"What's up Mum?' asks Hermione. 

"Your Dad and I discussed things. If you're certain about joining in these two's expulsions, we support you." says Linda. 

"Thanks Mum." says Hermione. 

Linda exits the room. 

"Found it!" says Harry. He pulls out a fluffy white towel with the Hogwarts crest on it. 

"You stole that?" asks Hermione. 

"No, an oversight. It must have accidentally slipped into my trunk while I was packing, I think. I'll return it should Dumbledore let us back. In the meanwhile, I'll use it." says Harry. He strips and heads for the shower. 

Ron sits for a bit, thinking. 

"I still remember you scowling at me to leave while you put on your school robes on that first train." says a naked Hermione. 

"Well, we only knew you for a few hours." says Ron. 

Harry strolls in drying his hair and says, "It's funny how things change." Harry looks at the naked Gia and gets aroused. He says, "You look lovely Gia." 

Gia grabs Harry's towel. She and Hermione exit for their showers. 

"Harry, though you seem excited, I don't think you're ready. Besides, I think the girls are still a bit ticked about us leaving Tuesday." says Ron. 

Harry sits on Hermione's bed. He says, "Ron, what is it that the teachers are trying to pry?" 

Ron replies, "Your personality. They want a satisfactory explanation for your recent behavior among other things. They have no right or business seeking it." 

"They think that you could give them this?" 

"Yes, I could, but doing so would destroy our friendship. That is something I cannot do." 

"Thanks. Keep it up. Am I really that transparent?" 

"No, you definitely are not, because it's taken me years to really figure you out. Your love for Gia is crystal clear. Your need for her is not. The teachers don't know you well enough to put it together, but I can. I've been pressuring the teachers to back off." 

"Thanks." says Harry and he gives Ron a hug. 

"Sexual revolution." says Hermione, entering the bedroom. 

"We were just talking." says Ron. 

"Sure." Gia says sarcastically. "Harry, try the guest bedroom?" 

Harry exits for the guest bedroom, with Gia. 

Ron jumps through the shower and returns to Hermione's bedroom. 

"What were you two discussing?" asks Hermione. 

"The reason for me standing up to the teachers." says Ron. 

"What if Dumbledore follows through on expulsion?" 

Ron crouches before Hermione. She's naked and sitting on her bed. 

"Hermione, I committed to standing with Harry before I knew about their plan. I have no reservations about this. My friends come before Hogwarts. Can you say the same?" 

"Probably yes. In this case it was unjust to you." 

Ron climbs onto the bed and cradles Hermione. The lights go out. 

"Shh, there there." says Ron, drawing the blankets over them. 

"What on earth?" 

"You seem to need it. The stress over the expulsion is eating you a bit. I'm worried too." 

"You are?" 

"Dumbledore could still expel us and that frightens you." 

"Sometimes, you're such a jerk." 

"Hermione, occasionally your ego needs a little bit of deflating, other times inflating, and other times it's Harry." 

"Nice attempt" 

"It's about what you need first, like me." says Ron. 

Hermione snorts. 

Ron asks, "Well, what would you have done against that troll without me?" 

"It was because of you that I was in there to begin with." 

"So, I did matter to you then." 

"Hmph!" 

Ron massages Hermione's shoulders. He says, "What worries me is what the teachers might try next. Polyjuice? Veritaserum? We know that Harry can buck the _Imperius Curse_, but I'm not that good." 

Hermione waves her hands and jokes, "_Imperio_! Kiss me!" 

Ron kisses her on the neck above her shoulder. "Nice suggestion." he whispers. 

"Would you tell them what they ...?" 

"No." says Ron. 

Hermione dozes off. Ron keeps massaging Hermione until he falls asleep. 


	25. Negotiations

Ron is woken up about eleven by Harry. 

"What?" asks Ron. 

"Gia and I are heading out. We will be back this afternoon." says Harry. 

"And you couldn't leave a note?" replies Ron. 

"You are oversleeping." says Harry. 

"Unless we have class, I intend to oversleep some more." says Ron. 

"Suit yourselves then." says Harry, he exits. 

Ron falls back to sleep. 

*** * *  Apologies  * * * **

Harry and Gia return to the Grangers about seven. Hermione and Ron had chatted with Linda Granger for the afternoon. 

Harry says, "Ron, you did promise your Mum that we would return today. Besides, we have yet to properly explain things to her." 

"I'll let you know how things turn out Mum." says Hermione. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia use the fireplace. They say "The Burrow!" as they step in. 

"Hi Mum!" says Ron as he steps out of the kitchen fireplace in the Burrow. 

Harry, Gia, and Hermione say "Hi!" as they too emerge from the fireplace. There are more people than just Molly present. 

"Dad has to work late on a weekend again." says Molly. 

Dumbledore, Lupin, and Sirius are seated around the table. 

Harry says, "Funny, I was under the impression that I was being expelled. So, it's done by committee?" 

"You are." says Sirius. 

"Not funny Padfoot." says Lupin. 

"I've come here to apologize to the four of you." says Dumbledore. 

"We know about your conspiracy." says Ron. 

Dumbledore says, "Mr. Weasley, that does not excuse my behavior. As teachers, parents, and humans, we erred. We have reason to suspect that something has been troubling Mr. Potter. We also suspect that Mr. Weasley is the closer to the truth than anyone, except Mr. Potter. We want to know the source of the trouble so we can render assistance. We were poking our noses into matters that were not ours to mess with. For that I apologize." 

Harry's and Ron's jaws drop. 

Dumbledore continues, "Friday's crash of the Hogwarts Express made us realize how stupid we have been. Our plan to extract information nearly killed you and left serious doubts to your willingness to return. As you apparently heard, the suspension and expulsion threat was a ruse to get you to divulge. 

"Assuming that you are willing, the four of you may return to Hogwarts or we can accept your resignations. No punishment or restrictions will be imposed. We can work the details of your missed classwork later. Do you accept?" 

Harry, Gia, and Hermione say "Yes." 

"And Professor Snape?" asks Ron. 

"We will work something out before your next lesson." says Dumbledore. 

"Snape's authority and Harry needed isolation." says Ron. 

"Ron, you are being given a free return pass and still you want to negotiate?" asks Sirius. 

"Yes Sirius. You saw the last confrontation and that was not staged. Snape and Harry must be kept apart. If that's done, I accept the return." says Ron. 

"Can we figure the details out tomorrow?" asks Lupin. 

"Certainly." says Ron. 

"Then you shall return. Given the hour, you should use the Floo Network." says Dumbledore. 

"That seems the safest." says Ron. 

"It still amazes us that you weren't killed by the train wreck. We were worried until Molly wrote." says Lupin. 

Harry and Ron explain the incident. 

"Those Firebolts have paid off. I'm glad you found them useful." says Sirius. 

"Sirius, we really did give a UHP membership to Voldemort." says Harry. 

Sirius asks, "Need I remind you how dangerous that was to get that close?" 

"Give them a break Padfoot. They were under the impression of pending expulsion. Severus mentioned how ticked Voldemort was by it. It seems impossible to cancel a UHP membership." says Lupin. 

"It is. They hound when somebody tries to quit." says Molly. 

"Voldemort didn't appreciate Friday's special edition of HPQ." says Lupin. 

"Here's a copy Harry." says Molly, shoving her HPQ into Harry's hands. 

Harry and Ron leafs through it. The entire thing is devoted to his romance with Gia. There are plenty of glossy photographs. 

Harry says, "Oh look Gia, should I wear boxers or briefs? We can make an informed decision." 

Gia groans. 

Harry says, "Somebody really dug for these. There's a grainy photo of the dodge ball and here's one of the dance." 

Ron says, "Here you are, snogging in that department store last Christmas." 

Dumbledore says, "Speaking of publicity, I will be issuing the press release to the _Daily Prophet_ about you returning to Hogwarts. The line to everyone else is that we reached a negotiated compromise. This will keep the pressure off of Ron." 

"Sure." says Harry and Ron. They're still thumbing through the hundred or so pages. 

"I need to tell my folks." says Hermione. 

"Use the cell-phone." says, Gia. 

"That doesn't work here. It's out of range and all this magic jams it." says Hermione. 

"You can borrow Hedwig if she consents." says Harry. 

Hedwig flies down. Harry strokes her while Hermione scribbles a quick note. 

Harry says, "Hedwig, I'll be at Hogwarts when you're done delivering the letter." 

Hermione ties on her letter. Hedwig flies off. 

"Speaking of which, we should be heading back." says Lupin. 

"I have other business to attend to. I'll be at Hogwarts later in the week." says Sirius. 

"Do you have your things?" asks Molly. 

Harry and Ron grab their backpacks. 

"Yes." says Ron. 

"Your trunks?" asks Dumbledore. 

"In the packs." says Harry. 

Dumbledore takes a peak inside Harry's backpack and remarks, "So I see, very useful." 

"We'll head for the Three Broomsticks. We can walk if the carriage isn't waiting." says Lupin. 

"Or fly." says Harry. 

Ron hugs Molly and says, "Mum, it was nice seeing you and Edward." 

"Well, we did get a nice weekend out of all this." says Harry. 

The teens walk into the fireplace with Floo Powder and yell "The Three Broomsticks!" 

*** * *  Transportation, etc...  * * * **

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia emerge from the fireplace into the Three Broomsticks. Dumbledore invites them to sit at a table with Butterbeer. 

"So, when did you figure out our plan?" asks Lupin. 

"Thursday night." says Ron. 

Harry says, "It's amazing how liberating expulsion can be. After Dumbledore suspended us indefinitely, we took the Firebolts for a spin around the castle." 

"They eavesdropped on your office Headmaster and your teacher meeting." says Hermione. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." says Dumbledore. 

"So the resignations?" asks Lupin. 

Ron says, "They were easier to write, but they were still genuine. I would have done it regardless." 

"As teachers, we still want to help where we can." says Dumbledore. 

"Professor Snape? Monday's Potions was not a part of the plan." says Ron. 

"Our latest plan was hatched as a result of Monday." says Lupin. 

"As much as you may hate to hear this, you still need to learn Potions. In that area, Severus Snape is the most qualified." says Dumbledore. 

"Still, Harry and Snape need to be kept apart. Or, someone they both respect could referee. Hey, Professor Dumbledore, you could sit in on Potions. You know, mitigate the hostile tensions between Snape and Harry. The other Gryffindors would appreciate that too." says Ron. 

Lupin says, "Albus, that's the sanest suggestion I've heard. Harry and Severus are usually civil in your presence." 

Dumbledore says, "Babysitting a teacher and a student is not what I had in mind." 

Ron says, "Action needs to be taken or you **WILL** be expelling Harry in a matter of weeks. Forcing Snape to be civil is needed and sitting in on Potions would do that. You did mention you wanted to help." 

Harry looks at Ron. 

Ron says, "Harry, I know this isn't your preferred solution. However, you might actually be able to finish a Potions lesson." 

"We'll give that a try." says Dumbledore. 

They get up and board the carriage waiting for them. 

Harry says to Ron, "How will we get to Hogwarts next time? We've taken the train, flown a car, used the tunnels, used Portkeys, flown on the Firebolts, and Floo Powder. Want to try Apparation?" 

Lupin says, "Don't Apparate without a license. There is a course for seventh years. So, which mode do you prefer?" 

"Portkeys are definitely the fastest, but I think the car was the most interesting." says Ron. 

"Hedwig would not agree." says Harry. 

"I nearly expelled the two of you for it." says Dumbledore. 

"For stealing the car and being seen by Muggles, I recall. Crashing into the Whomping Willow didn't help." says Ron. 

Harry says, "If instead, we had secured permission to borrow the car, not been seen, and parallel parked when we arrived; then there wouldn't have been an issue." 

Dumbledore says, "Students should take the train. It gives you time to socialize and make friends." 

Ron says, "The important ones occurred the first year. I remember Harry coming back into the compartment with an armful of candy and insisting on sharing." 

"I met James on the train." says Lupin. 

*** * *  Back Home  * * * **

The carriage pulls up to the front doors. They disembark. 

Lupin says with relish, "I'm breaking this news to Severus." 

"The four of you will follow to my office. Then, I will escort you to Gryffindor Tower." says Dumbledore. 

"Your office?" complains Ron. 

"I assume you want your wands. They are located in my office." says Dumbledore. 

Hermione and Gia are amazed by the things in the Headmaster's Office. They study the Gryffindor Sword. Harry comes over to them. 

"See? I pulled that sward out of the Sorting Hat." says Harry. 

"So that's the one you used on that Basilisk." says Hermione. 

"Funny. I recall wondering if I had to pull a rabbit out of it my first year." says Harry. 

Hermione snickers. "A rabbit?" asks Ron. 

Hermione explains about Muggle magicians and how pulling a rabbit out of a hat is a favorite trick of theirs. 

Harry shows Gia the Sorting Hat. 

"It looks a bit old an ragged." says Gia. 

"I am over a thousand years old. Will you hold up as well?" says the Sorting Hat. 

Harry explains, "Gia, at the start of the first year, each student puts on this Sorting Hat. It tells us which House we'll belong to for our stay at Hogwarts. Harry demonstrates by putting on the Sorting Hat. 

"You're in love Potter." says the Sorting Hat. 

"I know that." says Harry. 

"Normally, the students accept whatever the Sorting Hat decides." says Dumbledore. 

"Except Harry." says Ron. 

"He is the first in a long time to do so." says Dumbledore. 

"Like somebody else in this room." says the Sorting Hat. 

"You?" asks Harry. Dumbledore smiles. 

Dumbledore says, "Like you, I protested the choice that the Sorting Hat was about to make. I'm proud to say that I'm a Gryffindor." 

Dumbledore returns the wands. Red sparks emit from Harry's wand. 

"Cool." remarks Ron. 

"It's excited to see me." says Harry. 

"I'll be happy to give you a full tour at a later time. You do need to be well rested." says Dumbledore. 

Harry removes the Sorting Hat and places it back on the shelf. They exit the office. 

They approach the Fat Lady and Dumbledore says, "The password has been changed. That is always done after suspension or expulsion." 

"Password?" asks the Fat Lady. 

"Sex" says Dumbledore. 

"Set by our Prefect, right?' asks Hermione. 

"Yes." says Dumbledore. He leaves. 

The four enter the Gryffindor Common Room. The room is deserted but heavily littered. 

"It's so nice being home." says Harry. 

"Home?" asks Ron. 

"We spend most of our time here. It's much better than the Dursleys. So yes, it is home." says Harry. 

"Hermione, Gia, our dorm?" asks Ron. 

Hermione and Gia follow up to the fifth year boys' dormitory. Neville, Seamus, and Dean are fast asleep. The curtains are drawn about all the beds. 

"Unpack in the morning." whispers Harry. 

They strip, climb into the beds, and fall asleep. 

* * *

Author's Note:  
As I post this chapter, I have received three reviews on this story. I appreciate all feedback, even the negative critiques. Yes, this story is long and about halfway done. However, I hope that some readers find it interesting. 


	26. Trial

*** * *  Bed Wetting  * * * **

Harry, Ron, Gia, and Hermione wake up about seven thirty on Monday. Harry woke up several minutes earlier than Ron. 

"Ron, wake up. You're at Hogwarts!" says Harry. 

"I know that! Why wake me?" says Ron. 

"Time to wake up." says Harry. 

Ron looks to notice his sheets are soaking wet underneath him. 

"Oh no!" moans Ron. 

Harry is laughing and Ron sees the wet pail next to Harry's bed. Ron leaps after Harry. 

"Gotchya." says Harry, dashing about the dorm and eluding Ron. 

"The sight of two naked guys chasing each other." says Gia, gleefully. 

"That was quite funny." says Hermione. 

Harry says, "Swap it for Neville's." and he runs into the shower. Ron pursues but runs for the toilet with a bursting bladder. 

"I'll get you." Ron threatens. 

"That was fun." says Hermione, walking up behind Ron. 

"Would you like wet sheets under you?" asks Ron. 

Harry sticks his head out of the shower and says, "Pranks can be fun, but let's not take them too far. Keep it between us, okay?" 

"Sure." says Ron. Harry's bladder bursts. 

"Ha ha." says Harry. 

Several moments later, Harry summons a towel and steps out of the shower. 

Hermione warns, "Do not let them get out of control." 

"Wise Hermione" says Ron. 

Hermione growls as she removes her tampon and starts to throw it away. Ron grabs it and studies it. 

"What?" exclaims Hermione. 

"Is this what Pomfrey talked about? The period? Cool." says Ron. 

"That is not something for a guy to ask his girlfriend about." warns Hermione. 

"Why not? I want to be aware of this." says Ron. 

"This is not open for debate." says Hermione. 

"I'm not debating, just watching." says Ron. 

Hermione steps into the shower. Ron enters. 

"Argh!" growls Hermione, eyes flashing. 

"Lemme guess. I'm just being kinky? Pushy? I'll back off if you don't like me trying to study you. However, I think you'd be disappointed if I didn't try." says Ron. He starts washing her shoulders and says, "Do your hair first, I'll get the rest of you." 

Hermione whips, "I'm sure you'll try." 

After Ron and Hermione finish, Gia showers. 

Harry says, "I already removed your trunks from Ron's pack. I'm trying to find this week's schedule." 

Ron suggests, "Just load it all into the packs." 

Hermione asks, "Do those packs conform with the dress code?" 

Harry says, "I haven't seen anything prohibiting backpacks in lieu of bags. Besides, these would be much better for our backs. Therefore, Pomfrey would approve." 

Harry and Ron proceed to stuff all their supplies they could possibly need into their backpacks. 

"Um Ron, do you mind carrying some of my stuff? All my subjects would break my bag and my back." says Hermione. 

"Sure." says Ron. Hermione places most of her textbooks into Ron's pack. All except her Arithmacy and Ancient Runes. 

By this point, Gia is already dressed. 

*** * *  Foam  * * * **

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia exit the dormitory and head down the stairs. They stop in the Common Room to watch Fred and George. 

Fred tosses a seemingly innocent piece of firewood onto the fire. Multicolor flames emerge from the log. It seems to burn for a couple minutes. Then, the log transfigures itself into a watery foam that extinguishes the fire. 

"Cool." says Harry. 

"Feorge and Gred, it would be slightly more realistic without the multicolor flames." says Ron. 

"Make flame color an option." suggests Gia. 

Fred and George are startled. 

"Haven't you been expelled?" asks George. 

"You're a bit behind the times. We're back!" says Ron. 

"I suppose I could read about it in the _Daily Prophet_." says Fred. 

"Dumbledore said he is issuing a press release." says Harry. 

"We are heading for breakfast." says Gia. 

Fred and George accompany them. They head toward the Great Hall. 

"So?" asks George. 

"We negotiated a return with Dumbledore." says Ron. 

"The crashing Hogwarts Express shook them up apparently. They asked us to return." says Harry. 

"We read about the train. That was the other reason we were surprised to see you." says Fred. 

"The weekend looks to have agreed with them. Notice Ron's tan? Harry is a bit darker." says George. 

"Thanks. We did see the train wreck and we were on board when it jumped the tracks." Ron says proudly. 

"You seem uninjured." says Fred. 

"Voldemort intentionally derailed it. Draco made the mistake of announcing it before hand. He was taunting us first and that gave us time to use the Firebolts. The train crashed the second after we left." says Harry. 

"Blimey!" exclaims George. 

"Yes, we had a very nice weekend." says Ron. 

"Your train gets wrecked and you worry Mum, yet you claim to have a nice weekend?" asks Fred. 

"Well, I've now met Edward and my tan has no line, just like Hermione's." says Ron, grinning. 

Hermione elbows Ron lightly. 

"I'm convinced." says George. 

They enter the Great Hall. Nearly everyone still there is very surprised to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They sit at the Gryffindor Table. 

Ron says, "We'll likely have to see Malfoy again. His suspension is over." 

McGonagall hands them schedule and says, "I'm relieved to see that you weren't kill on the Hogwarts Express. Have you been checked for injuries?" 

"We escaped before the crash." says Harry. 

"Did you try to save the driver?" asks McGonagall. 

"We didn't have the time and we lacked our wands. Voldemort and the Malfoys were already with the driver." says Harry. 

McGonagall whispers to the four, "I apologize for my role in this affair." She walks out of the Great Hall. 

"What was that about?" asks Seamus. 

"Nothing of interest." says Ron. 

"It's nice seeing you return. Sounds like the train was interesting Friday." says Dean. 

"It was when it ended differently than usual." says Harry. 

"The teachers announced the crash Friday evening. They said the chances of survivors was slim." says Neville. 

"If we were aboard at the end, I would agree. That was You-Know-Who's plan." says Hermione. 

"You-Know-Who did it?" asks Seamus. 

"Yes. Voldemort did it." says Harry. 

"Um, let's hurry. It's nearly time to head for Hagrid's." says Ron. 

They scarf down breakfast. 

*** * *  Mitigation  * * * **

They head for Hagrid's Hut and Harry bumps into Lupin at the front door. Lupin stumbles. 

"Sorry, I forgot about the escort." says Harry. 

"With how many times you've broken that recently, I'm not the least bit surprised." says Lupin who is now rubbing his side. 

Hagrid enters and says, "Dumbledore, Lupin, a classroom will suffice for today." 

Hagrid sees Harry and Hagrid's eyes go wide. Hagrid loses control and hugs Harry. He says, "'arry, nice prank. Making me think yeh being expelled." 

Dumbledore says, "This way." He leads the group to an empty and fairly large classroom on the second floor. 

Hagrid says, "Today, we are continuing the review for your OWLs. Since we don't need creatures today, I figured you'd rather be inside given the storm." 

Draco asks sarcastically, "What, no Skwerts?" 

"No Fluffy?" asks Ron. 

"You want Fluffy? Sure, just a moment." says Hagrid, making for the door. 

"That's alright." says Ron. 

Hagrid says, "A quiz and you'll need your quills. After that, we'll discuss it." 

After lunch Harry, Ron, and Hermione are standing in the hall waiting for double Potions. Draco is watching them closely. 

Hermione takes out her still sealed UHP membership packet. She lets Draco grab it. 

"Let's see what secrets the Mudblood has sealed." says Draco. Draco puts his thumb to the seal to open it. 

The packet erupts "Congratulations Draco Malfoy for joining...." 

The fellow Gryffindors laugh at the look of horror on Draco's face. Ron and Harry shout to sign Draco up for everything. 

"You'll pay for this." threatens Draco. 

Even Snape can't contain a snicker as he passes to open up the classroom door. 

Harry says, "Malfoy, you should become a Muggle flight attendant. You have the voice for it." 

"Nice murder plan you had Friday." says Ron. 

They enter the dungeon classroom. Dumbledore follows. 

Hermione says, "It would have been better on Snape." 

"Snape watched us Wednesday, so he knows." says Ron. 

"Somebody did not appreciate their HPQ Friday Mr. Potter. That glossy photo album impossible to get rid of." says Snape. 

Snape lectures, "As you are aware, you have the option of specializing in your sixth and seventh years in a field or fields of your choosing. Advanced Potions is an option. 

"For the past five years you should have learned the fundamentals for elementary Potion making. We covered the basics; measuring ingredients, brewing potions, adding ingredients in the proper order, following directions, and memorization of some useful potions that you may someday need. This will form the basis of your Potions OWL. 

"The OWL will have a writing portion to test your understanding of the principles. You will brew two potions to demonstrate your competency. For the first potion, you will recall the ingredients and instructions from memory. For the second potion, I will present a new potion and will see how you perform. 

"Advanced Potions will cover more advanced potions and experimental potions. My fun and joy of Potions is the ability to tinker and make new creations with relative ease. With Advanced Potions, you would be able to tackle new problems. You would have the confidence and ability to do so." 

Snape rotates the blackboard to reveal a new potion. 

Seamus exclaims, "Wow!" 

Snape says, "Finnigan five .." Dumbledore clears his throat. Snape says in a dull tone, "Finnigan is excited. Today, we are making an Exploding Potion. None of this, I repeat none of this is to leave this dungeon." 

Excited, the class quickly starts into brewing this potion. Snape is grinning with malice. 

Neville's cauldron melts and Snape docks twenty points. 

A few minutes later, Ron says, "Harry, you added those in the wrong order!" 

Harry replies, "Phosphorus and then the crystals, so?" 

Ron pulls Harry under the table. The potion in Harry's cauldron explodes and splashes several students, singeing their faces. Harry and Ron get back up to inspect the wrecked potion. 

Snape says, "Thirty points Potter. Try to read the directions for a change." 

Harry protests, "I did read the directions." 

Snape announces, "Anyone soaked from Potter's inexcusable behavior.." 

Dumbledore mutters, "Severus..." 

Snape says, "Anyone soaked by Potter's potion should consider using the lotion next to the sink." 

After Potions is finished, the fifth year Gryffindors head back to the Gryffindor Tower. 

Seamus says, "Wow, an Exploding Potion!" 

Ron says, "Seamus, do you realize why Snape did that?" 

Seamus says, "Didn't you two have fun with it?" 

Harry says, "Seamus, how many points did Gryffindor lose?" 

Dean says, "Well, I think it may have been two hundred." 

Ron says, "See? Snape did that because he needed a reason to dock points while Dumbledore was watching." 

Seamus says, "Two hundred points is worth it if Snape is civil like today." 

Harry says, "Agreed." 

*** * *  Deposition  * * * **

It's Tuesday on the week after Harry returned to Hogwarts. Harry and Gia are at the the Noigate Courthouse shortly before eight. Harry is wearing his nice suit and they walk through the security checkpoint. 

Harry asks the security guard, "Excuse me. I have an appointment with Judge Walker, however he neglected to say where in the building..." 

"Harry! Over here!" shouts Arthur Weasley, waving. 

Harry and Gia move toward Arthur. 

"I keep on bumping into you, don't I?" says Harry. 

"Yes, this way." says Arthur. 

Harry and Gia follow Arthur. 

They walk and Arthur says, "This is a legal proceeding and you are underage in the Muggle world. Since we already know each other, I'm acting as your parent today." 

"Thanks. The Dursleys wouldn't give a damn." says Harry. 

They enter a chamber on the sixth floor. An old man in black robes and a funny wig is sitting at an oval table. On his right are two people in suits. 

"Gia, could you wait outside with your father?" asks Arthur. Harry sits next to the old man. Arthur closes the door and sits to Harry's left. 

The man says, "Mr. Potter, I am Matt Walker. I will be presiding as the magistrate and judge in this matter. We will begin by interviewing each witness including yourself. After that, we will conduct the trial, unless more time is needed. Based on what I've seen, this should be concluded this afternoon. However, this process is deliberate so more time may be required. 

"On my right is the prosecutor, Kathy Judd. Next to her is Ralph Sailer representing the defendant. Arthur Weasley has kindly filled in some details about you including some abilities you possess. 

"We appreciate that a young person such as yourself has chosen to do their civic duty. Now, this process may seem a bit intimidating. Just answer each question honestly and completely. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." replies Harry. 

Judd asks, "A bit nervous?" 

"A bit, but it doesn't really bother me." says Harry. 

Judd asks, "I'll start easy. What is your name?" 

"Harry James Potter." 

"Date and place of birth?" 

"July 31, 1980 in Godrics Hollow, Northwest Wales." 

"Current school of attendance?" 

Arthur says, "You can tell." 

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." replies Harry. 

Judd asks, "Are you a wizard?" 

"Yes." 

"Please demonstrate." 

Arthur suggests, "Levitate her tea cup." 

Harry gets out his wand. The tea cup floats up and then gently eases itself down. 

"Cool." mutters Sailer. He regains his composure with a glaring look from Walker. 

Judd continues, "Who are your parents?" 

"Lily and James Potter." replies Harry. 

"Where are they?" 

"Dead. I do not know where their remains are." 

"Who is your legal guardian?" 

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley, but they just as soon disown me." 

"Do you have cousins? Names?" 

"Yes, Dudley Dursley." 

"What is your relation to Arthur Weasley and how long have you known him?" 

"Not by blood. Mr. Weasley is the father of my friend Ronald Weasley. I met Mr. Weasley about four years ago." 

"Gia Prescott?" 

"Gia is my girlfriend. I met her in December." 

"Brian Stewart?" 

"Brian is a friend of Gia. I met him last month." 

"Nelson Grant?" 

"None. Met him last month." 

"Derek Spaath?" 

"None. Met him last month." 

"Celeste Dunn?" 

"Friend of Gia. Met her in December." 

"Please describe what you witnessed and your involvement." 

Harry describes walking to the dance, finding Nelson assaulting Brian and Celeste, Nelson shoving Brian, and Harry attempting to intercede. 

Judd asks, "So you attempted to stop Nelson?" 

"Yes." 

"Continue please." 

Harry describes Nelson drawing the gun, aiming the gun, and starting to pull the trigger. Harry describes Nelson dropping the gun, the gun discharging, Nelson running, and Harry tackling Nelson. 

"Thank you Mr. Potter." says Judd. 

Sailer asks, "Did you use any magic during this? If so, what?" 

Harry replies, "Yes. I forced Nelson to drop the gun. I used a Jelly-Legs curse to assist the tackle." 

"What did the Jelly-Legs curse do?" 

"It makes Nelson's legs wobbly and it becomes very difficult to run." 

Sailer and Judd continue to question Harry. 

After they finish, Walker says, "I have some questions Mr. Potter." 

"Ask" prompts Harry. 

"Why did you force Nelson to drop the gun? What about some other spell?" asks Walker. 

Harry replies, "It was a crisis and making Nelson drop the gun was the simplest thing to do. The gun was about to fire, getting it away from people's heads was the most important thing. 

"A Disarming spell would send the gun flying and pointing at everyone's head. Other spells, how would the gun react? I wasn't sure." 

Walker asks, "Is Gia Prescott aware that you're a wizard?" 

"Yes." 

"Kevin Prescott, the others?" 

"Kevin is, the Dursleys are, but I have not told the others." 

Walker says, "Thank you Mr. Potter. Nobody in these proceedings, aside from us, will learn of your abilities from this. We are done with your interview. You may step out now." 

Harry gets up and exits the chamber. The door closes behind them. Harry and Gia embrace and snug on a bench in the courtroom. 

Fifteen minutes later, Mr. Weasley exits. Mr. Walker steps out and sees Harry snogging Gia. Walker chuckles at the sight. 

Walker then announces, "Miss Gia Prescott." 

Arthur grabs Harry by the shoulder and says, "Harry, We need to interview Gia now." 

Harry lets Gia enter the chamber with Kevin and Arthur. 

*** * *  Weekend Planning  * * * **

"Hi Brian." says Harry. 

"Hi Harry." says Brian. 

"So, how's the weather looking like this weekend?" 

"Great, another hike?" 

"Well yeah, I like them. Maybe we could stay the night." says Harry. 

"Sounds like fun. I'll need to ask about the car." 

"Hermione and Ron might want to come." 

"No offense, but four is a better number than six. Those two are nice, but it just felt crowded up there." says Brian. 

"They would probably turn it down. Hermione would be stressing over finals even though they are still a couple weeks away." 

"Probably O-level exams as well. Due to the school issue, ours are postponed to the fall." 

"Yeah, we've got O-levels." says Harry. 

They continue talking until Gia exits the chamber about ten twenty. Walker pulls Harry and Gia aside. 

Walker says, "The trial won't start until at least two this afternoon. So, make use of the sunny weather and be back at two." 

"Thanks." says Harry. 

Harry and Gia start walking out of the courtroom. 

"Ahem." says Kevin. 

"Dad! You heard my testimony. Harry needs a reward." says Gia. 

"Don't worry Kevin, I'll take care of Gia." says Harry. 

Arthur Weasley exits the chamber as Ron walks up. 

"Hi Dad! Hi Harry! Hi Gia! Hi um?!" says Ron. 

"Mr. Prescott." says Harry. 

"Greeting." says Kevin. 

"Ron, aren't you supposed to be in school?" asks Arthur. 

"Dad, I was given the rest of the day to accompany Harry to this trial thing." says Ron. 

"Um, if you'll excuse us. I do have the cell-phone if they need to reach us." says Gia. 

Harry, Gia, and Ron quickly walk off. Harry catches a glimpse of Dudley and Aunt Petunia, but he ignores it. They exit the courthouse. 

"Nice of you to come Ron. What about Hermione?" asks Harry. 

"With finals only weeks away? She pestered me about lessons, but come on, Potions? Divination?" says Ron. 

"You arrived after my interview." says Harry. 

"Dumbledore kept me because they like assurances that you're fine." says Ron. 

"On, not that again!" says Harry. 

"With the teachers, it will never die. So, I use it to get allowances for you." says Ron. 

Harry says, "You're sounding like a Slytherin." and Ron flinches. 

Ron replies, "If they nixed you and Gia?" 

With much sarcasm, Harry says, "What a romantic." 

"I want you to be happy and keep the teachers from meddling." says Ron. 

Gia says, "Harry, you've got loyal friends and a girlfriend so don't undercut yourself. Hermione used to be such a tattle-tale and a teachers pet, but you two talked her into going naked in a public preserve where she got caught." 

*** * *  Birdies  * * * **

They head into a local park. 

"Ron, Gia and I will be hiking this weekend." says Harry. 

"With finals, Hermione will not be interested." says Ron. 

"You would be without a partner. You can help Hermione study and we do have the summer." says Harry. 

"Yeah." says Ron, a bit bummed. 

"Is there somewhere near the school for a picnic? Someplace where you two could strip?" asks Harry. 

"Is her nudity all I should care about?" asks Ron. 

"No, but it does brighten your day." replies Harry. 

They sit down on the grass in a secluded part of the park overlooking a creek. They're sitting next to the thick shrubbery. Gia sticks her hand down Harry's pants and grabs strategically. Gia leans Harry down and is lying on top of him, staring into his eyes. 

Gia asks, "So Harry, is that all you look forward to? Seeing me naked?" 

Harry says, "There is more. I do like seeing you naked and that does make me happy, but there are other flavors of happy. Spending time with you makes me happy. The way you toy with me makes me happy. Sleeping with you makes me happy. Showing you Hogwarts makes me happy. Sharing with you makes me happy. You like seeing me naked so doing so makes me happy. Each thing is not more or less happy, it's a different flavor." 

Gia says, "Nice dodge. You make me happy. I love your scar. I love your eyes. I love your dick and the way it dangles. I love how you pee. I love your wand. I like your friends. I love you protecting me in your underwear, try it naked sometime. I love your sensitivity. I love your friendship." 

Harry says, "Our lists are incomplete." Harry slips his hands up Gia's shirt and rubs her shoulders. 

"Ron, if this is too intense..." says Gia. 

"I'll be lookout." says Ron. Ron keeps a lookout as Harry and Gia snog. 

Harry's mouth moves onto Gia's. Harry lets Gia's shirt go up and Harry rubs her exposed breasts. Gia is successful with her hand job on Harry. Harry continues rubbing her breasts. They continue the French kiss. Harry sticks a hand down Gia's pants and starts to rub around. 

Ron says, "Harry! Gia! People coming, cover up!" 

Harry and Gia continue to play. 

Ron bellows, "Hello Mr. Prescott! Hello Dad!" 

Harry and Gia get the hint. Harry closes his fly. Gia restores her shirt just in time. 

Mr. Prescott and Mr. Weasley round the corner. 

"Aw, we were wondering where you had gone off to. Mr. Prescott says there's a nice restaurant on the other side of this park. We're headed there for lunch, do you care to join us?" asks Arthur. 

"Sure." says Harry. 

Harry, Ron, and Gia follow Mr. Weasley and Mr. Prescott. 

They enter the quaint restaurant and are seated at a table. 

"Gia. I rarely get a chance to see you." says Mr. Prescott. 

"That's the way it is with s boarding school. Take Ron here, normally I just see him two months a year during the summer. This year's been a bit unusual with more visits." says Arthur. 

"Dad, I've been having fun tagging along with Harry." says Gia. 

"Judging by Harry's lipstick..." says Kevin. 

"Lipstick?" asks Harry. 

"On your face." replies Ron. 

"You'll want to clean it before you return to the courthouse." says Arthur. 

"Wish I had that problem." says a teenage boy standing next to their table. He says, "I'm Mark and I'll be your waiter today. Ready to order?" 

Harry and Ron order steaks; Gia orders a nice pasta; Arthur orders soup; and Mr. Prescott orders fish. 

*** * *  Trial  * * * **

Shortly before two, Harry, Gia, and Ron reenter the courthouse and proceed up to the sixth floor. They enter the courtroom and Judge Walker is sitting at the bench. 

Walker says, "Good, everybody is present and accounted for. This trial will begin shortly. I ask the witnesses to please wait in the adjacent waiting room. The bailiff will escort you." 

The witnesses including Harry and Gia exit the courtroom. Ron stays to watch the proceedings. 

Walker says, "Today, on this twenty eighth of May, we are hearing the case of the UK vs Nelson Grant. The prosecutor, Ms. Judd, may begin." 

Judd gets up and says, "Your honor, members of the court, and fellow citizens, thank you for your time. This case is pure and simple. Nelson Grant assaulted a vulnerable and young lady, attempted to murder Brian Stewart. These actions resulted in the shooting of an officer who attempted to intercede. The facts in this case prove this. Eyewitnesses, fingerprint analysis, and video surveillance show that Nelson Grant is guilty of the charges." 

Walker says, "Representing the defense is Mr. Sailer. You may begin." 

Sailer says, "Your majesty and fellow citizens, thank you for your time. My esteemed colleague has misinterpreted everything. Nelson Grant asked a couple of questions and he gets accused of assault!" 

Walker says, "Ms. Judd." 

Judd presents the case and calls Brian, Celeste, Gia, the officers present, and then Harry. She questions each one and Sailer cross examines. Judd brings in some experts regarding the evidence. She finishes her arguments. 

Walker says, "Mr. Sailer." 

Sailer gets up and calls a bunch of character witnesses. These include Gordon Wilkerson and Derek Spaath. Then, Sailer says, "The defense calls Dudley Dursley." 

Ron almost spits his soda out in surprise. 

Dudley waddles up to the witness bench and sits. A loud amount of creaking is heard and then a crack. Dudley falls backward. 

Walker says, "Bailiff, get a stronger chair." 

They wait as the bailiff struggles to bring in the strongest chair he can find. Dudley takes a seat on this chair, and it supports his weight. 

Sailer says, "For the record, what is your name?" 

Dudley responds, "Dudley Dursley." 

Like the other character witnesses, Dudley goes on to explain how Nelson is very benign, polite, and couldn't harm a fly. 

Sailer asks, "So, would Nelson Grant point a gun at another human being?" 

Dudley replies, "No, because holding something like that would cause Nelson great pain in his hand." 

Sailer asks, "Why is that?" 

Dudley replies, "Nelson broke his hand badly several years ago. Using his hand to hold a gun would be either very painful or impossible." 

Sailer says, "No further questions." 

Judd asks, "Did you witness this incident?" 

Dudley replies, "No." 

Judd says, "So, how would you know?" 

Dudley replies, "I have personally known Nelson for five years." 

Judd says, "How did Nelson Grant injure his hand several years ago?" 

Sailer says, "Objection." 

Judd protests, "The witness brought the matter up, so this issue is germane." 

Walker says, "Overruled. Mr. Dursley will answer the question." 

Dudley says, "He was in a fight." 

Judd asks, "Who started that fight?" 

Sailer says, "Objection, that is irrelevant." 

Judd replies, "Your honer, Mr. Dursley brought this up and it goes to pattern." 

Walker says, "Overruled. Mr. Dursley, you will answer the question." 

Dudley says, "Nelson pushed George Hudson after George was bullied him." 

Judd tosses a softball at Nelson. Nelson grabs it. 

Walker says, "Ms. Judd." 

Judd says, "I made a point. Mr. Dursley, Nelson Grant seems capable of holding a tennis ball. You said that Nelson had a hand injury. Can you explain this?" 

Sailer protests, "Objection, that calls for speculation." 

Walker says, "Sustained." 

Nelson starts cringing and drops the tennis ball. 

Judd says, "No further questions." 

Dudley exits the courtroom. A medic comes in to administer pain relievers for Nelson. Sailer brings in some more character witnesses, a crackpot expert, and Nelson's shop teacher. Sailer finishes his arguments. 

After the closing arguments, Walker says, "They jury will start their deliberations now." 

The jury goes into the jury room. Fifteen minutes later, the jury returns. 

Walker comments, "That was quick. Foreman, has the jury reached a verdict?" 

The foreman hands Walker a note. 

Walker reads it and then says, "Will the defendant and his counsel please rise?" 

Nelson and Sailer stand. 

Walker says, "Nelson grant, you have been found guilty of assault, reckless endangerment with a deadly weapon, and illegal possession of a firearm. You are hereby sentenced to five years in prison." 

As the bailiff approaches, Nelson makes a break for the courtroom exit. Ron steps into Nelson's path. 

Ron says, "Stop." 

As Nelson shoves Ron aside, he snaps, "Out of my way!" 

With a look from Ron, Nelson trips over and the bailiff catches up. The bailiff handcuffs Nelson and escorts him out of the courtroom. 

Walker comes up to Ron and extends his hand to help Ron stand up. Walker asks, "Are you alright Mr. ?" 

Ron says, "Yes. Ron Weasley." 

Walker says, "Aw, you must be Mr. Potter's friend." 

Ron says, "Yes." 

Walker says, "Like him, you seem to take action when the situation warrants." 

Ron says, "Yes. If you'll excuse me.." 

Walker says, "Of course. Thank you for your assistance Mr. Weasley." 

Ron catches up with Harry outside the courtroom. 

Ron asks, "Harry, where's Gia?" 

Harry replies, "Kevin took her to a conference with her teachers. We'll meet up at the Johnson residence." 

Harry and Ron slow down their walk as they felt the floor shaking. They hear sobbing from around the corner. 

"There, there Diddy. He might get out on appeal." says the voice of Petunia Dursley. 

Harry and Ron round the corner. Aunt Petunia sees Harry. 

Petunia darts Harry a mean look and she says, "This is your fault, you no good..." 

Harry cuts her off and says, "Yes it is because I kept it from being a murder trial instead." 

Ron tugs at Harry and says, "Come on Harry, they're not worth it." 

Harry and Ron continue and then exit the courthouse. 


	27. Climbing

Harry and Gia wake shortly before six that Saturday morning to Brian waking them. Brian is saying, "Hey lovebirds, time to go." 

Harry and Gia get up. Harry grabs his backpack and starts to head out the bedroom door. 

Brian says, "Harry, get dressed first." 

Gia says, "Let's have some fun." 

She knocks Harry back onto the bed and grabs his briefs. 

Brian says, "Okay, that's a different way than I anticipated." He exits the bedroom. 

Gia dresses Harry in the briefs, shorts, one of her T-shirts and his shoes. Harry returns the favor and dresses Gia. 

Harry grins and says, "Brian's right. That was different." 

Harry grabs his backpack and they head downstairs to the car. 

*** * *  Appeals  * * * **

Brian and Harry get out of the SUV first at the trail-head. Brian says, "Harry, I thought we might do something a bit different." 

Harry asks, "Like what?" 

Brian says, "Rest assured, nudity is still an option. I was thinking about a bit of rock climbing first." 

Harry looks at Brian funny. 

Brian says, "Harry, just give it a try. We can head straight to the rock face along the other trail." 

Gia says, "Sure, I'd love to see Harry give this a try." 

Celeste says, "Fast stripper." 

The now naked Harry says, "Well, I'll end up this way anyways." 

Brian says, "Whatever. My pack can't handle the gear along with the other supplies. So Harry, can you carry the gear?" 

Gia says, "I can handle Harry." 

Celeste says, "I'm sure you have." 

Harry says, "Alright, I'll carry it." 

Harry sets down his backpack. Brian hands Harry a bunch of gear and ropes. Harry stores them into his backpack. Once this is finished, Brian secures the SUV and the group heads up a different trail than before. 

Gia says, "Harry, there are many different trails here." 

After a couple of sharp bends in this trail, they stop. Brian, Celeste, and Gia strip. 

Brian explains, "Harry, only some of these trails are infrequently used. That parking lot has a number of trail-heads. Even though nudity is legal, it's a bit risky to always streak in that parking lot. Especially on a sunny weekend like this one." 

Harry asks, "How far?" 

Brian says, "About three miles to the rocks and then it's mile from there to our favorite knoll." 

They continue hiking. 

Harry asks, "You say infrequently used, why?" 

Celeste says, "There are plenty of better spots elsewhere. That and..." 

Brian says, "She gets unfavorable things published about this preserve." 

Harry asks, "What unfavorable things?" 

Celeste says, "Exaggerations of the truth. See, people like having preserves for local wildlife. So, we just make hints about it being a bit more dangerous and not worthwhile compared to nearby places. Given that I'm interning at the paper, it's easy to get things in." 

Harry asks, "Does that scare everyone?" 

Brian says, "No, just the ones that are not hard core about hiking or adventure." 

Gia says, "Which does not include Harry." 

Celeste says, "Good." 

Brian says, "Based upon that burglary he thwarted or Derek, I assume as much." 

Harry asks, "Any word about Nelson Grant?" 

Celeste says, "Take this, his dashing for the exit gives him another year. Anyways, he's in the process of appealing." 

Brian says, "Unlikely to win, but I don't blame him for trying. He's got some assistance though from some firm called Grunnings. Dad has yet to figure out the connection." 

Harry exclaims, "What? They're getting that involved?" 

Brian asks, "Who?" 

Harry explains, "Uncle Vernon is the director Grunnings. Dudley Dursley is their son. Dudley probably had a tantrum and Vernon gave in." 

Brian says, "That explains it. I'll tell Dad when I see him Monday." 

Celeste says, "Let's see, Nelson is appealing and challenging everything including us, the gun, the officer, and that dance. Also, he fired his public defender on the grounds of incompetence, so that will be in the appeal." 

Harry rolls his eyes. 

Brian says, "He's even trying to challenge the extra year despite the mounds of evidence to the contrary. From what I understand, that hurts his defense." 

Celeste says, "He should have gone for the plea bargain." 

Harry asks, "Plea bargain?" 

Brian says, "Yes. If he took it, he would be in for six months, not six years." 

Harry says, "Not too bright. Just a moment." 

They pause as Harry gets out sunscreen. 

Brian says "Good idea." and he does the same. 

They continue moving while they apply the sunscreen. 

Harry asks, "So, how much rock climbing do you do?" 

Brian says, "Quite a bit, at least once or twice a month." 

Celeste says, "Normally, he wears a bit more." 

Brian says, "Harry, you might want to as well." 

Harry asks, "Why?" 

Brian replies, "Well, it depends if you like minor scrapes on your butt." 

Gia says, "Which tough guys don't worry about." 

Brian snorts as he gets out several water bottles. He hands one to Harry and says, "Drink." 

Harry says, "I'm not thirsty." 

Brian says, "Drink anyways. It's very easy to get dehydrated while rock climbing and I do not want have to drag you out because of it." 

Harry warns, "I'll get waterlogged with this." 

Brian says, "I don't care. You do not want dehydration, it's horrible." 

*** * *  Rock Climbing  * * * **

A bit later, they turn off the trail, follow the a number of turns of the creek and they arrive at the rock face at the end of a forested valley. The rock face ranges from two to three hundred feet in height. The concave rock wall is maybe six hundred feet wide where it meets hills to both sides. Near the middle of the U-bend of the wall, a waterfall is running over the edge and down into a pool of water. The creek flows out of this pool. 

Harry looks up and remarks, "That's a bit high." 

Brian says, "There are easy and hard routes on it. Can you get out the gear?" 

Harry gets out the climbing gear and sets it onto the ground. Brian hands Harry a safety harness and rock shoes. 

Harry protests, "But my tan!" 

Brian says, "We are climbing safely, your other choice is falling off the rock wall." 

Brian hands safety harnesses to Celeste and Gia. They put them on. 

Gia says, "Harry, several hours won't wreck your tans." 

Brian says, "Besides, you're more exposed than is typical and the harness usually shifts around." 

Harry grins and says, "I guess I probably am." 

Brian says, "Normally, people wear shorts and things get tight around the nut-sack." 

Celeste stands next to the rock wall with a bunch of things dangling from her harness. 

Brian says, "Okay, when Celeste climbs, she will set chocks. I will belay the rope." 

Gia asks, "Chocks? Belay?" 

Brian explains, "Harry, this is the first time Gia's done the rock climbing with us. The chock is used to anchor the rope to the rock. Belaying is what I will do, monitor the rope and minimize her falls." 

Brian demonstrates belaying as Celeste climbs the rock. She sets the chocks up along the line. At the top she secures several ropes onto an anchor bolt in the rock. 

Brian says, "Okay, she's anchored the rope. See Harry, you only need the chocks on the first ascent. Once she has the other ropes anchored, we can ascend along any route that is covered by the rope." 

Harry asks, "Why is there an anchor point up there?" 

Brian says, "Well, Richard and I bolted that up there some time ago. When you climb a rock wall enough times, it's easier to stick one in. Normally, we have a pull rope there already. It's not here for some reason." 

Celeste starts climbing back down and removes the chocks. Gia wades into the pool of water. 

Brian says, "Celeste is climbing back down. Her other option would be to rappel. I'll demonstrate that after I climb." 

Harry says, "Rappel?" 

Brian says, "Take advantage of the gravity. It's a more rapid method of descent and you use the rope as your only support. There are several techniques, but our choice of apparel kind eliminates one method." 

Harry asks, "How come?" 

Brian says, "There are two common methods to rappel. One is to have your belayer gradually let out the safety rope. If you use a second rope, then you let yourself down a bit at a time. However, the rope would drag across your naked buttocks and I doubt you like rope burns." 

Harry says, "No." 

Brian says, "Of course, there's nothing to stop you from trying and then switching methods. One more thing, don't step on or pee on the ropes." 

Celeste reaches the ground. Gia emerges from the water and grins at Harry. Harry's member hardens. 

Brian says, "I don't care if you lovebirds want to play like that. Just don't spray the ropes either." 

Harry says, "You're a bit finicky about the ropes." 

Celeste says, "Because our lives depend on them being in good condition. We don't take chances with them." 

Brian says, "As it is, I need to replace these every couple of years." 

Harry looks at the rope and says, "It looks fine." 

Brian replies, "I just replaced them last month, that's why. Like Celeste said, I don't take chances with these. A nasty injury or a death isn't worth the potential savings of using old and frayed rope." 

Harry asks, "Can't you just tell if a rope is bad?" 

Brian says, "Some things are obvious like it being totally cut or losing the sheath around the rope. However, if the core gets damaged or breaks down, it failing when I need it is the only way I can be certain if its bad or not. And falling is not my method of choice in this matter. Dad pitches in to help replace them because he recognizes this as well." 

Celeste hooks herself into the anchor for belaying. Brian puts on the climbing helmet. 

Gia says, "Brian, wait a moment. Could you cover why we have all this gear?" 

Brian says, "Oh, guess I got ahead of my self there. Harry, sit for a moment." 

They sit down. Brian grabs some of the gear. 

Brian says, "Harry, there are different methods to rock climbing. One is freestyle and that would entail none of this gear." 

Harry asks, "Why not do that way then?" 

Brian says, "Somebody who freestyles is either really, really good, or really, really stupid. Very rarely will you meet stupid ones, cause they don't make it. Serious injuries and deaths occur fairly frequently for those who freestyle." 

Celeste says, "Freestyle is a very, very dangerous idea, especially for the novice or amateurs like us." 

Gia says, "Which means Harry would be first in line." 

Harry snickers. Brian says, "And dead. Like I said earlier, we do not want to have to deal with that." 

Celeste says, "Falls are a very real possibility. The ropes and safety harness are used to catch you when you fall. Celeste and I have fallen numerous times before." 

Brian says, "Also, you need ropes to rappel, otherwise you have to climb back down." 

Harry says, "Hence, all the anchors and pulleys." 

Brian says, "Yes. The harness is much more comfortable than a rope tied around you. The rope attaches to the harness which is why you want it as tight as possible. Since you're otherwise naked, you don't need to worry about your shorts scrunching your nuts." 

Harry cinches up his harness and Celeste snickers. 

Brian says, "Watch as Celeste belays me during my climb. The belayer uses the rope to catch the climber during a fall. The helmet keeps rocks from hitting me in the head. These shoes give you a better footing on the rocks." 

Harry says, "Alright, that's understandable." 

Brian gets up and says, "The loop at the end of the rope is attached to the carabiner like this." Brian demonstrates. 

Celeste says, "Brian, here." She hands Brian a piece of hardware. It has a smaller and larger metal ring connected by short band of metal. 

Harry says, "That looks like an eight." 

Brian says, "This is a super eight actually and it's useful for rappelling. See, when you tuck in the rappel rope into this, you can let yourself down easily." 

Brian demonstrates the device and letting the rope out for rappelling. 

Brian says, "Of course, the other technique is to let your belayer take the brunt of the work and just let you down as if you're falling. One final note, the gloves are good for avoiding rope burn on your hands." 

Brian attaches a pair of gloves to his harness. Celeste puts on a pair of gloves. Brian walks over to the rocks and starts climbing. 

Celeste says, "Harry, Watch." 

Harry watches the both of them. Halfway up the rocks, Brian shouts, "Harry, pay attention!" 

Brian lets go and jumps backward in a short fall. Celeste pulls down on the rope and stops it. 

Celeste comments, "Of course falling can put pressure onto the bladder, causing Brian to take a piss." 

Brian regains his holds and resumes climbing. 

At the top Brian shouts, "I'm rappelling now!" 

Brian leans back and lets the rope take his weight. 

Harry mutters, "Fascinating, it's like he's walking down the side of the rock." 

Celeste says, "Backward though he might face downward instead. I tried that once and scared the wits out of myself." 

Harry asks, "The other method?" 

Celeste says, "Brian knows better than to make me do that. It's a chore and less fun." 

Harry asks, "Do you two always rock climb naked?" 

Celeste snorts and says, "No, in fact this is the first time naked. However, he was chomping at the bit this week about the possibility. At least I know Gia has a boyfriend with no hangups over his body." 

Harry says, "Funny, I used to be so paranoid about it until I met Gia. Now, I don't mind my friends getting the full picture." 

Gia hugs Harry and she asks, "What about others seeing you?" 

Harry replies, "Still a bit paranoid there. It felt awkward in the boys shower at your school when Halderman came in, and when we were caught on the last trip. So don't expect to see me naked on television or something." 

Celeste asks, "So, you consider me and Brian as friends?" 

Harry says, "Yes." 

Brian says, "Thanks and likewise for us." Brian detaches the ropes from his harness. 

Celeste says, "Alright, we can have you two go simultaneously." 

Brian hooks up the other safety rope for belaying. Harry looks a bit bewildered. 

Brian says, "I assume you want to climb." 

Harry says, "I've never climbed before so I want to do it at least once to see how I like it." 

Brian catches on and says, "Oh, you want tips?" 

Harry says, "Yeah, kinda." 

Brian says, "Okay, remember always keep three holds. Move one foot or one hand at a time. Keep your hands about shoulder level and don't let your hands carry your weight. One of your foothold should do that. If you need advice as you climb, holler down." 

Celeste suggests, "Grab those gloves." 

Brian hands Harry the gloves and says, "Put these on when you want to rappel." Brian then wraps the figure eight and attaches it to Harry's harness along with the safety rope. 

Harry puts on the helmet and walks to the rock wall. Gia is now alongside him on his right. They take steps onto the first ledge. Harry grabs a rock and then steps onto a slightly higher ledge. 

Brian shouts, "Harry, work to your left, there's a nice route that way." 

Celeste slaps Brian and says, "Stop drooling over Gia and watch Harry." 

Harry whips, "Brian, you had better squash those fantasies." 

Brian says, "Be nice, I've got your life in my hands." 

Harry says, "Only if I fall, which I won't." 

Celeste says, "Harry, don't worry. If Brian does anything, his balls won't be of any use to him." 

Brian says, "Hey!" 

Gia says, "Mellow out down there!" 

Harry climbs a bit up and starts getting into a tight area. 

Brian says, "That's the chimney on that route. It's easy to get up with plenty of holds, but it does get a bit tight. Don't scrape yourself!" 

Celeste says, "Gia, to your right a bit more. Harry, jiggle a bit." 

Gia whips, "Celeste!" 

Brian snaps at Celeste, "You were the one worrying about me!" 

Celeste says, "My next words were going to be, 'Watch him Gia'. Honest!" 

Harry says, "Brian, jiggle for Celeste, will you? She needs some action." 

Brian twists to face Celeste and wiggles a bit. He asks, "Feeling better?" 

Celeste says, "A bit, but I want it from a different angle." 

Harry reaches the top. 

Brian shouts, "Harry, step away from the ledge and wait a moment!" 

Gia reaches the top and follows a bit as Harry moves a bit away from the edge of the rock wall. 

Celeste says, "Brian, can you pick that up?" 

She's pointing to the carabiner she just tossed to his other side. She giggles as she watches Brian's rear and jiggly parts. Brian bends over, shakes his ass, and picks up the carabiner. 

Brian asks, "Does that help?" 

Gia shouts back down, "For Celeste, Yes. Now, we are going to rappel!" 

Harry asks, "Gia, does that rock your boat? Seeing my balls from that angle?" 

Gia says, "Yes, occasionally. It's funny to watch them dangle." 

Harry says, "Normal part of life." 

Gia says, "For guys, yes. For girls, no." 

Brian shouts, "Hey lovebirds! We're waiting!" 

Celeste says, "Be patient as they will eventually descend from the love nest." 

Gia giggles. 

Harry says, "Okay, I'll try this first." 

Harry puts on the gloves, tightens the rappel rope, and steps to the edge of the ledge. Slowly, he pulls tightly and starts leaning back as he walks backward. Harry descends halfway when Gia follows. Harry pauses as Gia catches up. 

Harry mutters, "Wait." 

Gia stops alongside Harry. Harry moves over to her and they kiss. 

Brian says, "Geez, that takes balls." 

Celeste says, "Harry already has those." 

Harry and Gia continue to rappel down the face until they reach the bottom. 

Brian says, "Alright Harry, want to try to belay while I climb?" 

Harry shrugs his shoulders and says, "Sure." 

Celeste says, "I'll watch and assist if you need it." 

Gia says, "Which means she'll want you to bend over Harry." 

Harry says, "Not while you're preoccupied with them first Gia." 

Brian hooks Harry into the belay anchor and says, "Harry, concentrate on the safety of the climber, not the girls." 

Brian grabs the helmet and walks over to the rocks. Harry draws in the rope as Brian climbs. Around a hundred feet, Brian slips on his pee from his previous climb. Harry breaks the fall with the rope. 

Brian shouts, "That was good, the fall was better than normal." 

Celeste says, "In other words, you stopped it quicker than most people." 

Gia says, "Harry does have good reflexes." 

Brian continues climbing and reaches the top. Brian yells, "Harry, the second method, let me down with the rope." 

Brian leans backward while Celeste guides Harry. 

Celeste says, "Alright, just ease him down faster if he behaves, and real slow if he makes a rude comment." 

Gia snickers. Harry lets Brian down gradually. About a minute later, Brian is at the base of the rock wall. 

Harry says, "Celeste, go if you want." 

Celeste says, "Yes." 

Brian says, "Gia, you can belay. I'll assist." 

Brian hooks Gia into the setup and stands next to her. Celeste starts climbing. Brian nudges into Gia and his length hardens. 

Harry warns, "Brian, back off." 

Brian says, "Oh, sorry. Gia, pay attention to the beautiful and attractive Celeste. Watch as she waddles around her clitoris." 

Celeste says, "Brian, I heard that! And get control over your dick for a change!" 

Harry bumps into Brian's other side and Harry says, "Keep that under control around them." 

Brian whips, "Yeah, like you don't find Celeste or Hermione interesting." 

Gia snaps, "Can we keep this conversation civil? You both need to keep better control over your dicks. Harry, take a dip in that pool back there." 

Harry removes his safety harness and rock shoes. He walks over to the pool. He wades in the cool and crisp water until the water is up to his neck. He turns and watches Celeste reach the top of the rock wall. Brian keeps his distance around Gia as he coaches her. Celeste leans backward and rappels down. After a couple of minutes, she reaches the bottom. Harry wades out and returns to Gia. 

Celeste says, "Gia, good idea. Brian, take a dip in that pool!" 

Gia giggles and says, "I didn't realize cold water does that to your nut-sack." 

Harry replies, "Gia, they always shrivel a bit when I'm a bit cold. It happens to every guy including Brian over there. Swimming is anything but hot water does it fast." 

Brian returns and says, "Never ask a guy to show them off after swimming for a while in a cool pool!" 

Celeste bends over to look anyways and giggles. She says, "Still, it's interesting that you have to worry about that." 

Harry says, "Gia, let's go for another climb." 

Gia says, "Sure." 

Harry puts on his harness, shoes, and ropes. 

Brian says, "Your super eight is attached to the wrong side." 

Harry asks, "To go down facing forward?" 

Brian says, "Okay, quick adjustment." 

Brian adjusts it a bit and demonstrates to Harry the technique. 

Celeste says, "I hope you like danger." 

Gia says, "Harry likes it, he got a detention for going out a window a hundred feet up." 

Brian asks, "Without any safety gear?" 

Harry says, "Yep, no safety gear and it's a shear drop off from that particular window. Of course, I went back in, still interesting." 

Celeste says, "That qualifies as an adrenaline addiction." 

Harry and Gia climb the rock wall again. This time, Gia rappels backward as before. Harry lets her go first. Harry rappels forward just after Gia. They exchange smiles. They chat as they descend. 

Harry asks, "Want to dance now?" 

Gia chuckles and says, "What, there's no music!" 

Harry says, "We can create our own." 

Gia smiles and Harry's member hardens. 

Gia says, "Are you ready?" 

Harry replies, "Not for true sex, not yet. Though if I were, this would be a nice place." 

Gia snickers, "You mean as we rappel?" 

Harry says, "I dunno, I mean the place should be special or unique. I mean, a broom closet at school or a bedroom? Come on!" 

Brian shouts, "Romeo and Juliet, mind moving? You've stopped for several minutes up there." 

Celeste says, "Gia, that's a bit of a dangerous place to be without protection!" 

Harry and Gia start moving again. 

Brian says, "Geez! Some people's minds are always in the gutter!" 

Celeste says, "Like two naked boys in sight of me?" 

Harry and Gia reach the bottom and come over. 

Harry says, "Like all of us. We've got hormones in our systems." 

Gia says, "That's all that I am? Hormones?" 

Harry says, "Brian, Celeste, climb. We're chatting." 

Brian moves to climb as Celeste belays. 

*** * *  Hormones  * * * **

Harry brings Gia along and they wade into the pool until they're up to their necks. 

Harry says, "You're much more to me than just hormones! Hormones do play a part, but I love you." 

Gia says, "How do I know?" 

Harry says, "Like a Love Potion, you never know with absolute certainty. In the end, you must trust me. Remember what that booklet said? Your sex ed class? Am I just hormones to you?" 

"You are more than hormones. You're sensitive, caring, kind, and a good friend!" 

"See? My hormones did wake me up to pay attention like yours probably did. Maybe some part of them play a role in our timing, and they do play a role in our sexuality. Understand?" 

"It's just your remark earlier." 

"Gia, it's fun to blame them, that's all." 

"Ducking responsibility?" 

"No, I'm still responsible for my behavior. So, want another climb? Should I give you a hand job on the next rappel?" 

Gia snorts and says, "Hardly." 

Harry says, "There you go, sexual ideas. I like them." 

Harry and Gia return to Brian. Celeste finishes her rappel. 

Brian says, "I suppose another climb?" 

Harry says, "Yes. After that, we can head to the knoll." 

Celeste says, "Yeah, we're getting a bit tired of climbing." 

Gia asks, "Are you fit to belay us?" 

Brian replies, "Yes." 

Harry and Gia put on their harnesses and other gear. They climb up to the top. This time they both rappel forward and reach the base in several minutes. 

Harry says, "That was fun!" 

Gia says, "And a bit spooky this time. I see what you were talking about Celeste." 

Celeste says, "So, will you go forward next time?" 

Gia replies, "With Harry, yes." 

Brian snorts as he gathers the gear. Brian says, "Harry, your pack if you will." 

Harry grabs his backpack and opens it. Brian hands Harry the gear and Harry stores it. 

Gia suggests, "Another dip? It's quite refreshing." 

The four of them park their stuff next to the pool and they wade into it. 

Celeste says, "You're quire right. It gets the sweat off." 

Brian says, "Good thing that sunscreen is waterproof." 

Harry says, "We still need to reapply it, right?" 

Brian replies, "Not until sometime after we reach our favorite knoll." 

They dunk themselves completely and then wade back out. They put on their sandals. Harry and Brian grab their backpacks. They start walking out of the valley and return to the trail. They turn and head up the trail. 

Brian says, "Harry, there are several trails up to the meadow above. You used the other one before and that is the shortest one. Several others, like this one, offer different scenery at a different pace. Some are ten miles or more." 

Harry asks, "Have you been on all of them?" 

Brian replies, "No, not all, but most of them, yes. I do have a map with me." 

*** * *  Wieners  * * * **

Sometime after noon, they arrived at their favorite knoll. Harry and Brian are a several minutes ahead of the girls. 

Brian asks, "Harry, do you know what they're whispering about?" 

Harry replies, "No." 

Brian gets out the towel and stretches it onto the grass. Harry and Brian lay onto the towel. The girls come into view and Celeste is whispering into Gia's ear. 

"What?" asks Harry. 

"Just something, trust us." says Gia. 

Gia pulls Harry off the towel and onto the grass. Celeste pulls Brian next to Harry. 

"Kneel." says Celeste. Brian and Harry kneel to face their girlfriends. 

"Know how to masturbate?" asks Gia. 

"No" confess Brian and Harry. 

"Ogle us first." says Celeste. 

Harry and Brian stare. Their members harden. 

Gia says, "Funny how we can do that." 

Celeste says, "When we say 'go', stroke yourselves in full view of us. Whoever squirts first is the winner." 

"Prize?" asks Brian. 

Gia thinks and says, "We'll store a hot dog for the winner." She points to her folds. 

"Okay." says Harry. 

"Go" says Celeste. 

Harry and Brian begin. 

"Come on Harry!" says Gia. 

"Come on Brian." says Celeste. 

"Harry, stare and think dirty." says Gia, spreading her legs wide. 

Harry's breaths increase. Brian stares at Celeste's boobs. Harry succeeds and his wetness hits the grass. Brian does the same a minute later. 

"See Celeste, boyfriends can be fun." says Gia. 

"They tricked us." protests Brian, wetness dribbling. 

"No, I thought it was fun. I like Gia playing." says Harry. 

Celeste says, "In regards to your comments earlier, we needed to see your passions and you two just demonstrated them. Harry's are a bit stronger so he gets the wiener." says Celeste. 

Gia removes a hot dog from the cooler and inserts it like a tampon. "Assuming you want this?" asks Gia of Harry. 

"Yes, I've never tried one like that." says Harry. 

"The hot dog will absorb flavor by the time we cook dinner." says Gia. 

"Just so long as it doesn't get stuck." says Harry, kissing Gia. 

They stretch onto the big towel, apply another layer of sunscreen, and sunbathe. 

*** * *  Control  * * * **

Brian and Celeste get up after a bit of whispering. 

Brian says, "Harry, Celeste and I are going to the small lake down the hill for a swim. We'll be back in an hour or two." 

Harry is about to reply when Gia cuts him off. She says, "That's fine Brian. Harry and I will stay here." 

Brian and Celeste walk off. 

Harry asks, "Why'd you do that? I wanted to go with you to that lake with them!" 

Gia replies, "Harry, Celeste agreed to give us a bit of space." 

Gia smiles and grabs Harry's nut-sack. His length hardens. 

Harry says, "I don't understand." 

She says, "You know those hormones we discussed? Yours tell you to react like this every time I do this." 

He says, "So? I don't mind." 

"Harry, I've noticed that you don't have control over your dick. You've commented about Brian's lack of control." 

"What guy does?" 

"You will if you let me help." 

"It's possible?" 

"Yes. I finally realized what it was today." 

"Which is?" 

Gia says, "You've got an Eiffel Tower. Now, concentrate on the ugly face of Snape." 

Harry's member goes limp. He says, "Wow!" 

Gia says, "Get it? Concentrate on me giving you a blow job." 

Harry's member hardens. He says, "Aw, so it's my thoughts that do it!" 

Gia replies, "Appears so. Concentrate on, say, Quidditch?" 

Harry's member goes limp. He says, "Want to play with this?" 

Gia remarks, "Maybe we could harness it to do something? Dick power!" 

Harry chuckles and says, "Good one!" His member goes hard. 

Gia says, "It might be some common characteristic to your thoughts. Let's change them around and see." 

Harry tries a number of different thoughts as Gia suggests them. Gia watches the cycles in Harry's member. 

Finally, Harry says, "I get it. It's when I'm self-conscious about sex, me." 

Gia says, "Alright, practice this, see if you can do it quickly. When I raise my hand, stiffen. When I lower my hand, relax it." 

Gia shifts to make sure Harry gets a full view of her femininity. They practice for a half hour. 

Gia finally says, "Harry, you've got it." 

Harry says, "Great, that means I've got control." 

Gia says, "Not completely, but pretty much, yes. You'll be able to override your dick's will when you want to." 

*** * *  BBQ  * * * **

About seven thirty, Harry and Brian stroll to the picnic area. Brian is carrying Harry's backpack. 

"Are you certain you packed everything? This feels awfully light." says Brian. 

"Just packed tightly, that's all." says Harry. 

Brian sets the pack down and opens it. He says, "Harry, there is not much here. Where is the charcoal?" 

Harry says, "You're not looking at it right. Here." Harry grabs his pack and moving the contents out of Brian's view. Harry pulls out the bag of charcoal and says, "See? The fake bottom had you." 

"You would make a good magician Harry." says Brian. 

Harry hands Brian the charcoal, lighter fluid, and matches. 

"Have you lit a grill before?" asks Harry. 

"Plenty of times. You?" says Brian. Brian pours out the charcoal. 

"No, my Aunt and Uncle wouldn't ever let me." says Harry. 

Brian soaks the charcoal with the lighter fluid and suggests "Tell you what, light it." 

Harry gives the match a try, it fizzles and he mutters, "Rotten luck." 

"I'll fetch the cooler and the girls." says Brian. 

Gia watches as Harry tries another match. Gia grabs the box and says, "These are soaked. They're no good." 

Quickly, Harry glances around. He grabs his wand and mutters "_Incendio_!" Flames leap onto the charcoal. Harry stashes the wand just before Brian returns with the cooler. 

Brian sets down the cooler and says, "Nice flames Harry and that red is unusual. You say you never lit one before, my ass." Celeste gives Brian a quick swat on his buttocks. Brian exclaims, "Hey!" 

Celeste grins and says, "You said 'my ass'." Brian returns the favor. 

They set out the fixings while the grill warms up. Brian gets the hot dogs out of the cooler and sets them on the grill. 

"Suppose you'll be wanting yours Harry." says Gia. She carefully removes the hot dog and places it onto the grill. 

"Gia, if you want any of my juices." says Harry. 

"There is one thing I do want when you're ready." says Gia. She grabs Harry's soft member and smiles. 

Harry says, "Let's make sure we're not ticketed for lewd behavior." 

Brian replies, "Harry this is a preserve not subject to that local ordinance. While others might object, its legal as some constables found out last year." 

"They come up here?" 

"Only if somebody complains. Our timing sucked and we should've known better. We were up here during that summer solstice festival and it was rather crowded." 

Finally, Gia places the hot dogs into the buns. She hands one to Harry. 

Harry bites into his, savors it, and says, "Nice flavor Gia." 

They continue grilling more hot dogs and eating the other things. They brought things like potato chips, soda, and juice. Things settle down on the grill. They cleanup and head back to their towel. 

At the towel, Harry and Gia sit down facing each other. 

Brian says, "Um, Celeste would prefer to sleep in the car. It's already nine thirty. Will you two be fine up here?" 

"Certainly." says the wide eyed Harry. 

"We'll be back sometime in the morning." says Celeste. 

"Have a nice night." says Gia. 

Brian and Celeste head off. 

*** * *  Wine  * * * **

"You're looking at me funny." says Gia. 

Harry says innocently, "Oh, am I? I'm Just watching the beauty around me." 

"So, what are you thinking?" 

"Some wine would complement this." 

"Did you bring some?" 

Harry rummages in his backpack. He brings out two crystal glasses, a bottle of white wine, and a pocket knife. He hands a glass to Gia and uses the corkscrew of the knife to open the bottle. Harry pours wine over his penis and it dribbles into Gia's cup. 

Gia says, "Adding flavor?" 

"Compliments of your father." says Harry. 

"He gave you wine?" asks Gia. 

"Yes, I guess he thought we would enjoy it. I've got several cases in there." says Harry. 

Gia says, "Hmm, too bad Brian didn't know. That's one of the reasons he likes to return to the car at night." 

"The other?" 

"They don't like sleeping outside in the wilderness. It frightens them. Celeste more so." 

"This wine would only go so far then." 

Gia says, "Pretty much. Another bottle?" 

"Lets keep it to just the one; otherwise we'd get drunk. If you want juice, soda, or water, that's fine." 

Harry gets out the huge sleeping bag and large pillow. 

"Already?" asks Gia. 

Harry says, "No, just thought I'd get them out. When we get cold, we'll slip in. Jeez, this looks big." 

"Yes, it's the big couple model, very roomy and warm." 

Gia shivers a bit. 

"You're cold. Let's slip in anyways and stay awake for a while." says Harry. 

Gia and Harry slip into the sleeping bag. Harry places the pack inside. 

Gia asks, "You're bringing that in?" 

"I can't afford to lose it. Besides, we still have plenty of room." 

Harry shoves the pack toward the foot of the extra long sleeping bag. 

"See? Big." says Gia. 

Harry and Gia lay there staring up into the darkening sky. Gia wraps her arm about Harry. Harry's left fingers drift, and start playing around Gia's naval. 

Harry remarks, "Those shades are interesting." 

"Pretty." 

They gaze for a while. 

Harry says, "So, what was your favorite Christmas gift? Mine has to be the Firebolt." 

"Hmm... You Harry." 

"Actually, you're probably mine, if I think of you as a gift." 

"What was the worst thing you did in primary school? In kindergarten, I ticked off Hermione and somehow I peed uncontrollably. The stain in the carpet is probably still there." 

"Turned the teacher's hair blue." 

"Have you tried your hair in a different style? Dye it?" 

"No, but Aunt Petunia tried and never succeeded. Once she cut it all off, but it grew back by the next morning." 

"Sounds like we could have fun. Wanna try a blue Mohawk? Or bright orange spikes?" 

"Might try it if you want to see the results. Let's see, we could spike yours to ward off sex thieves." 

Gia snorts at that and says, "So what animal do you dislike the most? I hate rats." 

"A beetle." 

"All beetles?" 

"Just one in particular, although there is a rat named Scabbers that should avoid me too." 

"You've named them?" 

"No, others did that. Some wizards can transform into animals. They're called Animagus. McGonagall for instance can be a cat. You've met Snuffles. Anyways that beetle and rat are people who've crossed me." 

"So, besides Animagus, which animal?" 

"Hmm... For all creatures, Demeantors would be it. For animals.... dunno, they don't seem that scary. Favorite school subject? 

"Drama. You?" 

"Hagrid's class. Though it would be Quidditch if that were a class. Favorite color?" 

"Green of your eyes. Favorite smell?" Gia is stroking Harry's right armpit. 

"You." says Harry yawning. His eyelids droop and close. 

Gia pulls the sleeping bag over them and she falls asleep. 


	28. Revelations

*** * *  View  * * * **

Sunday morning, Harry wakes. He seems to have rotated and moved slightly during the night. He's curled against Gia. His groin is against her thigh, his hard member is pressing onto her, his arms are wrapped around her torso and groin, his legs wrapped about her right leg, his face is resting on her boobs, and he's staring into her left one. 

"What a beautiful morning." says Harry. 

"Nice view Harry?" asks Brian, naked and sitting down onto the towel. 

Celeste picks up the empty wine bottle and complains, "Brian, they brought wine and all you could think of was that non-alcoholic beer?" 

Brian protests, "That beer had alcohol." 

Celeste says, "Like one percent, not much. This white wine was fifteen." 

"Glad you like my selection." says Harry, still gazing at Gia's boob. 

"So, what cups did you use? Condoms?" asks Brian. 

"Crystal." says Gia. 

"Yeah right." says Celeste. 

"Where's your sack Harry?" asks Brian. 

"In my hand." says Gia. 

"I don't doubt that." says Celeste. 

"At the foot of the bag." says Harry. 

"You two are going to get tan lines like that." says Celeste. 

Brian starts to unzip the sleeping bag. 

"Don't" warns Gia. 

Brian continues to unzip. Harry, with one hand pushes Brian back. He falls and lands ten feet away. 

"Don't change the scenery Brian." says Harry, still gazing at Gia's boob. 

Brian exclaims, "What the fuck?" 

Celeste says, "That's not fucking Brian. Leave the lovebirds alone if they want to be." 

Gia stomach growls and she says, "Harry, I do need breakfast and we need some more lotion." 

To this, Harry gets up and extracts his backpack. After a bit of rummaging, Harry gets out breakfast and the sunscreen. 

Brian says, "So, I was thinking about a bit more rock climbing." 

Harry says, "Sure. Gia and I will take a dip in that lake you spoke of later." 

Gia asks, "We have?" 

Harry grins at Gia. 

Gia says, "Alright, we'll do that at some point." 

Brian says, "Okay. Either way, I need the gear so I had to wake you given where you stored the pack." 

Celeste says, "Brian, this is supposed to be relaxing. If Harry wishes to inspect Gia's boob a few more minutes, that fine." 

Gia says, "Harry's usually stressed out at his school. Relaxation is healthy for him." 

Harry says, "Nice prescription Dr. Prescott." 

Gia grins and says, "Some things are obvious." She starts massaging Harry's shoulder a bit as she continues eating. 

*** * *  One Lie Too Many  * * * **

That evening; Harry, Brian, Celeste, and Gia are sitting on the bench eating their dinner. 

Brian asks, "Harry, which school did you go to again?" 

Harry replies "St. Mary's." 

"Do you know Ernie McMillan?" 

"Why?" 

"He's my cousin and he attends St Mary's too." 

"Yeah, I've talked with him, we're in the same year." 

"Ernie does not actually attend St. Mary's." 

"Must be a different Ernie then, or an impostor." 

"Hardly. My cousin is the only Ernie McMillan of our age in the country. Dad likes to keep up on the family tree." 

"Where do you think he attends?" 

"I was visiting him when he received the letter." 

"Oh, to Eton?" 

"No. Apparently there are wizards and witches in this country. Ernie is a wizard. Are you?" 

Harry remains silent. 

Brian says, "At the trial, they pestered me extensively about you. They think your role was more than meets the eye. Take your pack for instance, it's too light for what you were carrying." 

Harry says, "Like I said, I pack smartly." 

"Packing smartly does not change the laws of physics. Regardless of how you pack it, it should still be heavy. It's not." 

"Hmm, must be an exemption." 

"Celeste and I were discussing this last night. There is more to you than seems usual." 

"Unusual upbringing, being an orphan and all. Nasty relatives." 

"It's more than that. Take the fire, you manage to light that with varying colors of flames." 

"Hallucinations." 

"Take that day you tagged along to school. Derek was not doing anything to cause that explosion. The shower floor was not slippery. Your jumps seemed to be breaking the world records during dodge ball." 

"Just coincidence." 

"Then this morning, you shoved me ten feet. There was more than muscle in that push." 

"Complaining that I caught you off guard?" 

"You see, I visited Ernie during his Easter Holiday, which seems to coincide with yours. At one point, he talked about a famous wizard at school with the last name of Potter. I ignored most of it. Your scar matches his description." 

"Potter is a common name. Scars, people get them all the time." 

"Scars are common, but the pattern of yours is not. Ernie forced a magazine onto me as well. I ignored it so I left it in the car until this morning." Brian removes a copy of HPQ from his pack and says, "The pictures seem to match." 

"Must be rubbish or photo editing." 

"Will you quit your evasion? You are the Harry Potter, a famous wizard attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

"Brian, will you quit this? He can't escape that stuff at school." says Gia. 

Brian says, "So you admit it? I don't mean to nag you or anything about this. I was just wondering who I was associating with. Celeste and I have been getting very suspicious lately. The explanations were not making sense." 

"What do you plan to do?" asks Harry. 

Brian says, "Nothing Harry. I just needed to know." 

Celeste says, "Harry, it's like at a certain point, things just don't add up. A small point here or there can be ignored. But when they keep occurring, we get suspicious." 

"I assume that if Harry is going to Hogwarts that Ron and Hermione are also." says Brian. 

"Wizard and Witch, yes." says Harry. 

Brian opens HPQ and remarks, "Interesting sport, Quidditch. Fits your description a while ago during dodge ball." 

"Um, don't spread this around to anyone. Harry could get expelled for real." says Gia. 

"Actually, that's if I used magic. However, given the amounts I do outside of school, I'm surprised I haven't already." says Harry. 

"Ernie mentioned that when I asked him to perform something." says Brian. 

"It's getting dark Brian." says Celeste. 

"We'll be down in the morning. I'll set the alarm clock." says Gia. 

"We leave at seven, if you're late, you're walking." says Brian. 

They clean up the table. 

"Harry, don't worry. We were just curious." says Celeste. 

"You're still cool to hang around with." says Brian. 

"The ice cream earlier was a nice touch." says Celeste. 

Gia whispers into Harry's ear. Brian is embarrassed when he starts peeing uncontrollably. 

"Brian, need diapers?" asks Gia. 

Harry is grinning. 

"Cool." says Celeste. 

Brian gives Harry a short and quick chase. Celeste grabs Brian and starts dragging him. 

"What? I need to get Harry back." says Brian. 

"If you do, you'll lose out on something you've been wanting." says Celeste. 

Brian and Celeste head off for the car. 

*** * *  Commitment  * * * **

Harry and Gia head for the towel with their sleeping bag. However, they lay down onto the grass.They open the sleeping bag wide open and they lay on top of it. 

"Bit softer." remarks Gia. 

Harry gets out a bottle of champagne and the crystal glasses. 

"Did you pack the kitchen sink?" asks Gia. 

"No, not yet. Care for a water heater?" jokes Harry. 

Gia opens the bottle and pours the drinks. She says, "I've had fun." 

"Yeah, I spent the two days naked. I'm glad you enjoyed it." says Harry. 

Gia spills a bit onto her front including her boobs. Harry quickly moves in and licks her, cleaning up the champagne. 

"Thanks for the tongue service. You enjoyed that." says Gia. 

"Of course. We both enjoyed it." 

Harry intentionally spills a bit onto himself. Gia tongues it up. 

"See?" says Harry, smiling. 

They continue sipping their champagne. 

"How far?" asks Gia. 

"Huh?" 

"How far do you intend to go?" 

"Romania, see the dragons." 

"No, I mean with us." says Gia. 

"Dunno. As far as it goes." 

"Engagement?" 

"Dunno." 

"Marriage?" 

"Dunno." says Harry. 

"Children?" 

"Dunno. All I know is that I love you completely. I don't want to burden it with promises." 

"Sex?" 

"Likely, once I get ready." 

"What if I ... well, what if you succeed and we get a baby?" 

"Are you?" 

"No. But, I might." says Gia. 

"Dunno. If it's before I'm done at Hogwarts, I would get expelled. No dependents for students, that includes marriage or kids." says Harry. 

"After that?" 

"Guess what I'm saying is we have options. I don't want to jinx anything by promising too early." 

"Do you want kids?" 

"Well, as far as I know, I am the last Potter of my line. I kinda need to think about that." 

They finish the bottle of champagne. For a few minutes, Harry gazes at Gia. 

Harry sloshes the remaining champagne of his glass and then says, "Gia, I do know that I love you. I know that I want to continue as long as we can. I do not know how far as I've not really considered that. The thoughts of marriage and children do not scare me. When I'm ready to face those, the answer is likely to be yes." Harry sips the last of his champagne and tosses the glass aside. 

"Just wondering, something Celeste mentioned earlier." 

"For now, I just want to take this one step at a time. As Lupin and the others have pointed out, we're still kids to some degree. Every old person I talk to wish these years of ours will last longer. So, let's not worry about it." 

"Harry, I do want to be a Mum some day." 

Harry runs his finger along Gia's right boob. He says, "Well, work your magic on me." 

"I'm not a witch." 

"I know, you're technically a Muggle. I see magic of a different sort in you." Harry lays down. 

"So, when will you be ready?" says Gia as she lays on Harry's right, leaning against his shoulder. 

"Dunno, not now, but at some point." replies Harry as he rests his right hand on Gia's stomach. He massages her left shoulder a bit. 

"I won't wait forever. Ron knows that." 

"So? Ron seems to think he knows everything." 

"Harry, are you resenting him?" 

"Maybe." 

"You've got an absolutely loyal friend there. He's convinced me to wait for you." 

"Was I stalling that badly?" 

"Harry, I was starting to wonder. Ron's been putting my worries to ease, he's trying to give you all the time you need." 

"So, that's what he meant by 'interference'. I thought he was just meaning friendship." 

"It is friendship to help protect our relationship. Before I met you, I did have some crushes that didn't work out. They were a bunch of jerks and their friends kept trying to drag them away. With you, it's the complete opposite. Ron is trying to keep us together, he seems to like playing Cupid." 

"So, how has he convinced you?" 

"Not lewdly! He just asks questions and talks. Ron knows why you've been stalling on sex." 

"He does? He hasn't even told me!?" 

"Ron knows that you need to figure it out, he can't just hand it to you. Ron would if he could." 

"Still, he's trying to stab me in the back!" 

Gia grabs Harry's left hip and asks, "Do you love me?" 

"Of course yes." 

"Do I make you happy?" 

"Of course yes." 

Gia says, "All Ron seems to want in you is your friendship and happiness. He realizes that us being together does that. Ron has convinced your teachers to give us space. That is a lot more space than schools normally do. At my school, getting caught kissing leads to all sorts of interference from the teachers. See where you are?" Gia grabs Harry's member and starts playing with it as it hardens. 

"Yeah, I get your point." says Harry. 

Gia continues playing and asks, "Would a teacher let us do this in your Great Hall?" 

"No." says Harry, shuddering a bit. Wetness flows and dribbles over Gia's fingers. 

Gia says, "So assuming you're ready before you graduate, where in Hogwarts would you most like to have sex?" 

"Even if it got us into trouble?" 

"Sure." 

Harry says, "In the middle of the Quidditch pitch, on a broom in the air if possible." His fingers play around Gia's folds. 

"In full view?" 

"Sure, if nobody else is around." 

"So, why did my Dad give you those bottles?" 

Harry says, "I think he realized that he can't stop us. So, he gave me the bottles to help us along." 

"That's unusual. He's scared away those dorks." 

"In case you hadn't noticed, he hasn't scared me." 

Gia says, "Dad's test apparently. Guess the good thing about being an orphan, parents can't object." Harry looks a bit dejected so she says, "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you." 

"True, they can't object, but I can't show you to them." 

"What about that thing I saw during your Quidditch final. Those ghosts?" 

"Shadows of the people murdered. My parents' did emerge there, I think they might have seen you. I wasn't paying attention to that." 

Gia wipes some wetness from Harry and says, "Harry, you were rather busy at the moment. Since I met you, you've shared most everything. You've shared your friends, magic, your body, and yourself. Sex, marriage, children, and other things can wait for a while. You do have some issues that need resolving before you can move on with this. As long as you commit to working on it and demonstrate some progress, that is what I need to see. I'll definitely help you where I can, but as Ron mentioned, some things you must work out." 

"Like what?" says Harry as his fingers creep into Gia. He continues massaging about. 

"Harry, you do get touchy on some subjects really quickly. For a while, I let things slip and as I work on the easier parts. I see a really good boyfriend in you. You've got some issues I think you need to fully address. So, I need a commitment from you that you'll work on them, that's all." 

"It'd help if you stop eluding to something and just say it." 

"Harry, that would be cheating. Ron and I will help you where we can. Still, it has to be done by you." 

Harry wipes his remaining wetness onto Gia's boobs and says, "You're still mine, right?" 

"Harry, yes, but that is contingent on you addressing your issues." 

"Is that what Ron meant? He says I need you." 

"I dunno. Ron did mention that I'm helping you in some way. He knows I'm making you happy." 

"At least I know he's concerned about my welfare during the stabbing." 

"Harry, there you go again. Ron is not trying to stab you. Ron is helping you as best as he can, let him." Gia says as her breathing gets a bit deeper and rapid. 

"Still, this is none of his business." says Harry. 

"It is his business as you two are friends. Trust us, Ron and me, and you'll approve in the end." says Gia. 

"Hmm.. still..." says Harry. 

"Harry, I understand that you don't want people poking in on this. I also know that if you do nothing, you'll be very lonely in the end. We all have issues at some point. Ron and I will assist you to the extent we can. I do this because I do love you and I want to keep you." says Gia. 

"Thanks." says Harry. 

"Are you worried that you'll seem weak to Ron? Me?" Gia says as wetness oozes out and along her folds. 

Harry is silent. 

Gia says, "Harry, together we will help you overcome it. Having issues is normal, no guy is perfect. Dunno if I'd want that, I would have nothing to do. 

"Take Brian, he's a fucking coward. Richard is very insecure and a push over. Derek is insecure but takes it out on others. 

"Then, I have you. You stand your ground and protect, but when anybody tries to help, you push them away. I realize you had the Dursleys for years, but it's time to move on and away from them." 

Harry says, "Guess you're right. It's just really, really difficult after them." 

Gia replies, "Ron and I realize that. Just trust us to help, we won't try to injure you. Let us help where we can, that's what I'm asking." She wipes some of her wetness onto Harry's nut-sack. 

Gia kisses Harry on his scar. 

Harry says, "Not too fast." 

Gia repeats the kiss. She says, "Harry, we'll go as fast as you're able to handle. I just want to know that you are making progress." 

"I didn't realize I was that transparent." 

"Harry you are very opaque in some ways and Ron claims to have taken years. Just promise to improve." 

"For you, okay." Harry says as he wraps another of Gia's pubic hairs about his finger. 

"Thanks" says Gia. 

Harry snickers. "Realize what we did subconsciously, the hand jobs?" 

Gia says, "Oh, yeah. Funny how we can do that without noticing. ... Harry, hate to do this to you, but I need to pee." 

"We're on grass already, don't get up." says Harry. 

"Your hand?" 

"Waterproof. How far can you squirt? Want assistance?" Harry moves his hand, but starts tickling on both sides of her folds 

"No." remarks Gia, suspecting what Harry wanted to do. She pees and it arches and landing near her feet. 

Gia is holding Harry's member, facing her. Harry pees and it hits her on the stomach. She maneuvers his member and the pee hits Harry's face. 

She says, "You dope." 

"I had to pee while you were holding my dick, sorry." 

"Yeah right. If you want to have pee fights, say so. My tummy needs cleaning." 

Gia maneuvers Harry's face into her stomach. Harry starts licking his lingering pee. 

"Yeck." says Harry. 

"You'll clean that first." says Gia. 

Harry finishes and says, "Sorry." 

Harry proceeds to Gia's folds and tongues on that. His length hardens and she giggles. 

"Having fun? See what I mean about control?" asks Gia. 

Harry finally stops and says, "Yeah. Your pee and this other stuff makes for an interesting combination. Right now, I'm letting my dick do whatever." 

"I'm glad you approve." says Gia, gently thumping Harry's buttocks. Harry lets out a small fart. Gia giggles. 

Harry and Gia get into the sleeping bag. Harry lays down, facing up. Gia lays facing down, her stomach across Harry's genitals. Harry pulls the sleeping bag over them. Harry rests his hands under his head. 

"So, Harry, would you use magic for our relationship?" 

"For what? I might use it for something interesting, dancing objects or something. There is that magic condom I found." 

"Magic condom?" 

"Yeah, instead of rubber, it uses magic. It's supposed to block sperm and STDs but otherwise allow for perfect sex." 

"Sounds useful." 

"Yes. However, I can't use magic for a while after. So I need to plan for its use." 

Gia says, "So, not before your Charms final or something." 

Harry replies, "No. It's like a couple of days and for you I would use it. To me, you are worth it." 

"Would you give up magic permanently for me?" 

"Yes, though it would not be a pleasant decision." 

"I'm not asking you to. Ron seemed to be steadfast to that same opinion." 

"Yeah He did, didn't he. So, do you think Brian or Celeste will spread the fact that I'm a wizard?" 

"Not likely. Brian is fairly trustworthy there, unless the price is right. He did try that double dating once." 

"How did that go?" 

"Badly. He managed it well for a couple of dates, but Celeste and I started hearing rumors. So, we trapped him and we scheduled him for simultaneous dates in a big restaurant. When he really went to the restroom, Celeste and I swapped tables. Brian seemed to go along with that for a bit. We chatted with the waiter who seemed rather amused by this. Finally, I had Brian fetch something from the car. Well, Celeste joined my table. The look on his face was priceless when he saw the two of us at the table." 

"Did you get him back?" 

"Yes. Celeste and I had both offered to pay. However, we stiffed him with the tab for four dinners. At that restaurant, that was pricey and his Dad was not happy when the credit card bill came." 

Harry chuckles and says, "I swear not to double date on you." 

"You had better not. Going on a date with you, Ron and Hermione would be fine. Just don't try to cut Ron out of it." 

"That would tick him off big time." says Harry. 

Gia yawns and says, "It's getting late and we do need to wake up early." 

Harry pulls up the large pillow and puts it under his head. He says, "Sure, want to use the pillow?" 

"Your tummy would work, that's cozy." says Gia. 


	29. Brian and Celeste

*** * *  Muggles!  * * * **

Harry wakes to the sound of approaching footsteps. Harry and Gia are fully encased by their huge sleeping bag. Voices accompany the footsteps. 

"Alright, Muggles sleeping! Can I?" says the excited voice of Draco Malfoy. 

Harry grabs his wand and he feels a kick to the sleeping bag. 

"You might spoil this like before." says Lucius Malfoy. 

Another kick and Gia wakes. Harry silences her with a hand to her mouth. 

"Aw, I need practice. Besides, it looks like a couple and maybe they want to fuck first." says Draco. 

"Son, that is totally perverted." says Lucius. 

"I want fun! If that includes a fantasy or two, so be it. That's the point, right?" asks Draco. 

"Patience my son." says Lucius. 

"You had fun with those Muggles in that lot down below!" says Draco. Another kick and Draco yells, "_Imperio_!" 

"You need practice to penetrate that bag, concentrate." says Lucius. 

Another kick and Draco yells, "_Imperio_! Get up!" 

Harry and wand emerge, yelling, "_Expelliarmus_! ... _Stupefy_! ... _Locomotor Mortis_!" Draco's wand flies. Lucius is stunned. Draco's legs bind. Harry binds the two of them with ropes. Harry climbs out of the sleeping bag and he is still naked. He gives Draco a push and knocks him over. Gia pokes her head you. 

"You!" exclaims Draco. 

"I don't like you screaming Draco." says Harry. 

"Brian's underwear, over there." suggests Gia. 

"Dumbledore will be upset when he learns you left Hogwarts again." says Draco. 

Harry stands over the underwear Brian had let tumble out of his pack from Sunday morning. Harry starts to pee on them. 

"What? Oh." says Gia. 

"Aww, Draco, see Dumbledore gave me permission. You just attempted a Muggle Killing." says Harry. 

"What are you going to do?" asks Draco, very concerned. 

"Simple." says Harry. Harry takes the now soaked underwear and stuffs it into Draco's mouth. Harry binds in the underwear as Draco gags. Harry says, "Do not interfere with my dates." 

Harry says to Gia, "Draco's pissed. Get dressed, we're hiking out in a moment." 

Harry issues the distress call. He manages to put on his briefs when the first wizard apparates. It's Amos Diggory. 

"Mr. Potter?" asks Diggory. 

As he puts on a T-shirt, Harry says, "The Malfoys were attacking while I was sleeping. They thought Muggles were in the sleeping bag." 

Arthur Weasley apparates and asks "Harry?" 

"Malfoys attacked us. Draco talked about his father having fun with Muggles in the lot below, Gia and I were Draco's turn. Draco tried the Imperius Curse before I took action. You can see Lucius over there." says Harry as he points. 

"Why Imperius?" asks Diggory to the now dressed Harry. 

"Draco said he wanted to see Muggles fuck first. Quite perverted." says Harry. 

"The Dark Mark?" asks Arthur. 

Harry looks up, "Oh. Dunno, I've been more worried about these two." 

"Wands?" asks Diggory. 

Harry points and says, "Draco's ... Lucius' ... As far as Draco's, I can give that to Dumbledore later today." 

"Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?" 

"Dumbledore gave me liberty this weekend." replies Harry. 

"Wish I could've managed that with Dippet." says Diggory. 

"Um, could you do Prior Incantato on those wands?" asks Harry. 

Diggory does a stronger version of Prior Incantato. The remnants of the Imperius curses emerge from Draco's wand. A Dark Mark and the shadow of Brian emerge from Lucius' wand. 

"Oh no!" says Gia. 

Harry says, "Brian was alive last night when he returned to the car. Gia and I need to finish packing and return to the parking lot." 

Gia quickly throws everything into Harry's backpack. Diggory hands Draco's wand to Harry. 

"Are you two alright for getting back?" asks Arthur. 

"Yes." says Harry. 

Diggory pulls Harry aside. 

Diggory says, "We haven't spoke since last year. How are you holding up?" 

"Fine" says Harry. 

"Ever do something with the winnings?" 

"I gave it away because I didn't want them." 

"A thousand Galleons?" 

"It was blood money for Cedric. Just like you, I could not keep it. Voldemort entered me and Voldemort ordered Cedric's murder. That money was from Voldemort and so I could not accept it." 

"Who did you...?" 

"Fred and George Weasley so they can start their joke shop. May they bring happiness to many others." 

"Decent cause. Cedric did take a liking to them. Thanks, you'd better go." 

Harry puts on his pack and stores Draco's wand. Harry and Gia hear the blare of sirens in the distance, most likely from the parking lot. Gia lights her flashlight. Harry's wand emits a beam of light. Harry and Gia run as fast as they can down the trail. 

*** * *  Nasty Business  * * * **

Harry and Gia arrive at the trail-head about twenty minutes later. It's nearly four in the morning. There are firefighters, paramedics, and police. They're concentrated around the charred remains of a SUV. The SUV that belonged to Brian's Dad. 

Harry and Gia run over, but they are held back by a police officer. 

"Who are you?" asks the officer. 

"My friends were supposed to be sleeping in that car." says Gia, frantic. 

"Where were you?" asks the officer. 

Harry replies, "We were sleeping at the top of the hill. One of them didn't like sleeping up there so they slept here. We heard the sirens up there and felt something was wrong. We came here as fast as we could." 

"Who are you and who were your friends?" 

"I'm Harry Potter." 

"Gia Prescott. They are Brian Stewart and Celeste Dunn." says Gia. The officer jots this down in his notebook. 

"The occupants of this vehicle perished." says the officer pointing at the two stretchers with white sheets pulled over the bodies. 

Gia starts sobbing and starts to fall. Harry catches Gia as she starts to puke. Gia's tears flow into the shoulder of Harry's T-shirt. Harry just lets this continue while stroking Gia's back. 

A chaplain comes over and she says, "We need you to identify the remains." 

Reluctantly, Harry and Gia edge over to the stretchers. A paramedic exposes the heads of one then the other. 

Harry says, "It's them. Brian and Celeste." 

"Where are they from?" asks the officer. 

"Noigate." replies Harry. 

"How are you for getting home?" asks the officer. 

"We're okay there." replies Harry. 

Harry and Gia pick a couple of roses from a nearby bush. They place them against the sign near the parking space. 

"Before you leave, I need your contact information plus their families." says the officer. 

Harry gives his, the same information Mr. Weasley had provided before. Gia gives her info and that for the parents of Brian and Celeste. 

"Thank you. The relevant papers in the vehicle most likely burned. This speeds up the nastiest part of this business." says the officer. 

Harry and Gia start walking. 

"Are you certain about not needing a lift?" asks the chaplain. 

"We need to walk a bit." replies Harry. 

"I understand. If you need a lift when I leave, flag me down. Any of us." says the chaplain. 

Harry and Gia walk down the road. 

"So how do you plan to get to Noigate?" asks Gia. 

"The Portkey." says Harry. 

Harry takes out his patch, transfigures it, and activates the Portkey. Gia grabs onto Harry and the Portkey. 

*** * *  Nasty News  * * * **

They are whisked into the Granger's entry way. 

"Looks like their social went a bit over." says Harry. He notices the mass of people sleeping everywhere. 

Gia points out two couples, "Stewarts ... Dunns" 

Gia wakes up the Dunns. Harry wakes up the Stewarts. Half dazed, the Dunns and Stewarts follow Harry and Gia into the deserted library. 

"What is it? Where is Brian? Isn't he supposed to be with you?" asks Mr. Stewart. 

"Brian and Celeste were killed this morning." informs Harry. 

"This is no laughing matter." warns Mr. Dunn in disbelief. 

Harry says grimly, "It's not. The police will be knocking on your doors shortly. We identified their remains. 

"Brian and Celeste chose to sleep in the car. We heard the sirens at the top of the hill and became worried. We ran to the parking lot to find the emergency people around the burnt car. After providing contact details to the police, we came here. We decided to tell you first." 

Mr. Stewarts says, "Thank you for telling us." Mrs Stewart is very shaken and doubles over vomiting. 

"If you'll leave, we need to be alone." says Dunn. 

Harry and Gia exit and close the door to the library. They head upstairs to Hermione's room. They encounter Linda Granger in the hall. 

"Hello Harry and Gia. What brings you here?" Linda asks. 

Harry motions her to follow up and into Hermione's room. Harry closes the door. 

"Mrs. Granger, Brian and Celeste were killed today. I need to return to Hogwarts immediately." says Harry. 

"Killed?" asks Linda. 

Harry says, "Yes. Gia, there are some things you need to sort out here. I'll be back tonight." 

"I want to go with you." protests Gia. 

Linda says, "Gia, Harry is right. Your friends died, that needs to be addressed here and now. I ignored a friend's death many years ago. It still haunts me." Linda sits on the bed, shaking. 

Harry gives Gia a kiss and says, "I love you. I will send Snuffles as soon as possible." 

Harry activates the Portkey and vanishes. Harry arrives in the boys' dormitory about four thirty. Harry removes his backpack, stores the Portkey, and tucks his wand. 

Harry writes a quick note. 

=== LETTER ====  
Sirius 

Guard Gia. She's at the Granger's. Explain Later. 

Harry   
================  


Harry attaches this to Hedwig. She takes off and flies out the window. 

Harry pokes his head into the curtains of Ron's four poster. Harry wakes Hermione. 

"What?" asks Hermione. 

"Brian and Celeste were murdered this morning." says Harry. 

"What?" asks Ron. 

"Lucius Malfoy killed Brian. Celeste is also dead. Get dressed, we're seeing Dumbledore immediately." says Harry. 

Ron and Hermione get up. Ron puts on his bathrobe and shoes. Harry lends his underused bathrobe to Hermione. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exit the dormitory and run down the stairs. In the common room, Harry spots Ernie McMillan and Pavarti on the sofa. Harry nudges Ernie. 

"Ernie." says Harry. 

"What? I had permission." says Ernie. 

"You're the cousin of Brian Stewart, right?" asks Harry. 

"How do you?" asks Ernie. 

"He was murdered this morning." says Harry. 

"You're joking, he lives in Noigate." says Ernie. 

"No, I'm not. Lucius Malfoy killed him. I identified Brian's remains. Come." says Harry. 

Ernie follows the trio. Pavarti wakes and heads up the stairs to her dormitory. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie head out of the Tower and for the second floor. On the third floor, they walk into Filch holding Mrs. Norris. 

"My my, aren't we in trouble. Gryffindor? That's McGonagall. Come." says Filch. 

Having no real choice, they follow Filch to McGonagall's office on the first floor. McGonagall is not happy. 

"It's nearly five in the morning. Explain." says McGonagall. 

"We need to see Dumbledore immediately. A Muggle Killing occurred this morning. Draco Malfoy was involved. I must report this to Professor Dumbledore." says Harry. 

McGonagall says, "Come." She escorts Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie to the Headmaster's Office. 

*** * *  Liberty  * * * **

They enter the empty office. They wait. 

Snape enters and asks, "Minerva, what's this about Mr. Malfoy?" 

Dumbledore climbs down the stairs slowly and says, "It's a bit early." 

"Something happened this morning that you need to be aware of." says Harry. 

"Please explain Mr. Potter." says Dumbledore. 

Harry explains the location, waking to voices, Draco's comments, the Imperius Curse attempt, restraining the Malfoys, summoning the Ministry, the Prior Incantato, running to the parking lot, seeing the burnt car, identifying the Muggles, and returning to Hogwarts. Harry hands Draco's wand to Dumbledore. 

Snape says, "What interests me is why Mr. Potter was doing there in the first place. He's supposedly attending Hogwarts, a boarding school as I seem to recall." 

Dumbledore says, "I have allowed certain liberties on the part of Mr. Potter. Spending the weekend how he did was one of them. Mr. Malfoy however, has not been granted permission. 

"Harry, are you asserting that Draco Malfoy was going to kill you?" 

Harry replies, "Yes, based on their conversation and actions. They saw two lumps in a sleeping bag and assumed we were both Muggles. Draco was intending to kill after he was done toying with us." 

"How is Gia taking this?" asks Hermione. 

"Not good. I had to come to tell. Your Mum convinced Gia to stay and attend to this matter." says Harry. 

"Gia's boyfriend should be with her today. Harry we'll discuss more tomorrow when you return." says Dumbledore. 

"Hermione and Ernie should attend their services." says Harry. 

Hermione starts to protest, "But the exams..." 

Dumbledore cuts her off and says, "Are irrelevant in this manner. Miss Granger, did you consider them friends? Acquaintances?" 

"Yes." says Hermione. 

"Then you have a duty to attend if at all possible. Mr. McMillan, I will also accommodate you in this matter." says Dumbledore. 

"Thank you." says Ernie. 

"Thank you Mr. Potter, assuming that is all." says McGonagall. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie exit the office. 

Ernie says, "Thanks for telling me Harry. So you met Brian?" 

"Yes, I did." says Harry. 

Ernie heads down for Hufflepuff. Harry, Ron, and Hermione head for Gryffindor Tower. 

Harry says, "Snape is right. I'm given much liberty with Gia. What on earth did you tell them?" 

"You know that Prophecy they keep nagging us about?" ask Ron. 

"Yes." 

"I've dropped hints that you might be unable to fulfill your part of it. That is unless they allow you free reign with Gia." 

"That's extortion Ronald Weasley." says Hermione. 

"Harry, are you positively certain you could fight with a broken heart?" asks Ron. 

"No." says Harry. 

"See Hermione? The teachers don't want to risk it." says Ron. 

"I'd expect that out of a Slytherin." says Hermione. 

Ron ignores this and instead says, "Harry, you said you gagged Draco. With what?" 

"Brian's old underwear." says Harry. 

"That's disgusting. I look forward to asking Draco about the lingering effects." says Ron, grinning. 

Harry whispers into Ron's ear. Ron doubles over laughing, "Good one Harry." 

"What?" asks Hermione, sinisterly. 

Harry says, "I first soaked the underwear ... with pee." 

"That's cruel." says Hermione. 

Harry replies "So is using the Imperius Curse to get a sex show before murdering Muggles." 

"Still." says Hermione. 

"Don't ruin this Hismione." says Ron, regaining his composure. 

"Harry, I'll return your bathrobe later." says Hermione. 

They enter the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"Hermione, each time Draco engages or attempts to engage in a Muggle killing, it really does piss me off. If I make the immediate consequences unpleasant, maybe he'll reconsider when the next opportunity arises." says Harry. 

"Nice justification." says Ron. 

Hermione grabs Ron's bathrobe and yanks it off of Ron. This leaves Ron naked. She runs up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Some of the early risers give cat calls in response to this. 

"Way to go!" says some unknown first year. 

"Barely making it back?" asks Dennis Creevy. 

"Come on." says Harry. 

"Harry Potter exploring all options." says a third year. 

Halfway up the stairs, Harry and Ron encounter George. 

"Nice fashion wear brother." says George, snickering. 

Harry and Ron enter the dorm. 

"Guess those hikes are done with." says Ron. 

Harry says, "Yeah. You've got Hermione to work out, so borrow my cloak." 

Harry works his Portkey and vanishes. 


	30. Emotions

*** * *  Proof  * * * **

Ron enters the girls dormitory. Most of the beds are occupied, all except Hermione's. Both bathrobes are laying on Hermione's bed. The girls seem not to bother with curtains. Ron notices Lavender and Pavarti naked but ignores this. Quiet sobbing is coming from the bathroom and the is door closed. 

Ron opens the bathroom door and enters. Hermione looks very disturbed by this. Ron removes the cloak and places it onto the towel rack. 

Hermione looks angrily at Ron, eyes flashing. She says, "How dare you! Strolling naked into the girls dormitory and invading my privacy. Haven't you done enough damage?" 

Ron says, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. You've had your revenge, right?" 

"So, that gives you the right to walk into the girls dorm naked? You would've seen Pavarti naked." says Hermione. 

Ron says, "Hermione, you can walk naked into the boys dormitory whenever you've wanted to. You've seen Harry, Seamus, and Dean naked. I don't worry about it. Don't worry about me seeing the girls naked, because I won't stray from you. 

"Hermione you do make me happy. Harry put it best. Everything about you makes me happy. Your friendship makes me happy. Your companionship makes me happy. You being naked makes me happy. Me being naked for you makes me happy. Our picnics make me happy. Each one of those and many more things produce different flavors of happiness. I do enjoy all the variations. 

"Now, gentle teasing is fun so long as I don't really hurt your feelings. I went too far earlier and I hurt them. I'm sorry. 

"You did lose two friends today and I was insensitive. 

"What did you think of Harry's revenge, even if it was a tad overboard?" 

Hermione says, "Harry should have used a bigger pair. Brian's were a bit skimpy. 

"Ron, thanks for apologizing. Your pleas are fun to listen to." 

Ron says, "Hermione, I should be able to do that any time it's needed. You must realize that my temper occasionally gets my tongue. Now, mix that with my sense of humor, courtesy Fred and George, and I say things I regret. Hurting your feelings never, ever, makes me happy." 

Ron's length hardens as he says, "I do love you." 

Hermione plays with Ron's dangling parts and says, "You know, you should be more careful. What if the other girls saw this?" 

"They would be jealous and would know that I find you beautiful and attractive." 

"Prove it." 

"Huh?" 

"Masturbate. If you find me attractive, you should be able to do it." 

Hermione tugs gently on Ron and he kneels. His hardness is above her thigh. She guides as he begins. 

She says, "That's it." 

Ron says, "It's a bit kinky." 

Hermione mutters, "Fascinating." 

Wetness is on her thigh and his hardness ceases. 

"See everything?" asks Ron. 

"Ron, your words are good to a point, but occasional proof is needed." says Hermione. 

"Can you masturbate?" asks Ron. 

"Sure, but we will keep the girls if we stay too much longer." 

"Shall I clean the mess?" 

"I'll get it in the shower." says Hermione. Hermione wipes off the remaining wetness from Ron with her finger. 

"See you in the common room." says Ron. He puts on the Invisibility Cloak and exits. 

*** * *  Support  * * * **

Harry appears in the Granger's entry. 

"Harry?" asks Gia. 

"I'm spending the day with you. You need me." says Harry, sitting next to Gia on the sofa. 

"School?" 

"I got excused." says Harry, embracing Gia. 

Linda Granger says, "The Stewarts and the Dunns will be driving to that lot. You two should go with them." 

Harry asks, "So, where are they now?" 

Linda replies, "They are at the Stewarts." 

Gia says, "Alright Harry, we should go." 

Harry says, "Um Gia, let's shower first." 

Linda says, "I'll call them to let them know you'll be over shortly." 

Gia and Harry go upstairs and enter a guest room first. Harry sets down his backpack and they strip. Wrapping themselves in towels, they go down the hall and enter the bathroom. Harry and Gia let the towels drop onto the floor. Harry embraces Gia tightly and lets his soft member rub against her folds. 

Gia remarks, "You're getting control on that dick of yours." 

Harry says, "Yes, because we're not ready to fuck yet. When we are, I'll let it get excited. Right now, you need me." 

Gia says, "I'm alright." 

"No, not yet. This morning shook you badly and I understand." 

The shower knobs rotate and water starts to pour. 

Gia asks, "Did you do that?" 

Harry says, "We still need showers." 

They step into the shower. Harry grabs the soap and starts washing Gia. 

Gia says, "Guess you're right." 

Harry says, "Brian and Celeste are gone, but our lives go on." 

They remain quiet as they finish the shower, dress, and walk to the Stewart residence. They knock and Mr. Stewart answers. 

Mr. Stewart says, "Hello, thanks for coming. Carolyn, Graham, Tadesse, are you ready to go?" 

Gia sees a bit of confusion on Harry's face. So she whispers into Harry's ear, "Paul and Carolyn Stewart. Graham and Tadesse Dunn." 

Carolyn Stewart, Graham Dunn, and Tadesse Dunn exit the house. Paul Stewart locks the door. He looks at his car and scratches his head. 

Paul says, "We may have a bit of a problem actually with only a four seater." 

Richard drives up and gets out. Richard says, "I came as soon as I heard. You have my sympathies Mr. Stewart. Brian and Celeste were great people to know." 

Gia gets a brain wave and says, "Richard, we're going out there as soon as we can fit six people into a four person car... 

Richard cuts her off and says, "Yes, I can take a couple of people." 

Paul suggests, "Graham, Tadesse?" 

Graham and Tadesse Dunn climb into Richard's car. Harry and Gia follow into the Stewart's remaining car. They start driving. 

Paul asks, "What the fuck happened?" 

Harry says, "Until this morning, we had fun as planned. We left Saturday and spent the weekend enjoying ourselves. This morning, we heard the sirens only to arrive at the parking lot staring at the burnt car." 

Gia says, "That's the way they've always done things on these trips. They sleep in the car. Harry and I chose to camp on top." 

Carolyn says, "Paul, Brian explained what they were going to do before they left. You know, hike around and stuff. It sounded perfectly reasonable at the time." 

Harry says, "If we had known about the outcome, we would have done things differently. Either we would have insisted on them sleeping on top or we would have come back Sunday evening instead of waiting." 

Paul says, "It's damn frustrating when you lose a son!" 

Carolyn says, "Paul, pull over. You're unfit to drive." 

Harry says, "Mr. Stewart, lets keep us alive, shall we?" 

Paul pulls over and changes with Carolyn. Carolyn drives along. 

Paul says, "Like I said, it's damn frustrating! You probably have no idea, do you?" 

Harry coolly replies, "I witnessed my Mum's pointless murder as a kid. Unfortunately, I know and I understand." 

Carolyn says, "Yikes!" 

Paul says, "Dying in a car fire! That's also seems pointless. I had that thing serviced not more than two weeks ago and it was in excellent condition." 

Harry says, "This is not easy, but at some point we will have all the answers about the tragedy. What we do know is that Brian's last two days were fun for him. Brian taught us how to rock climb. He even went skinny dipping with Celeste." 

Carolyn says, "Thanks for sharing that." 

Paul says, "I was looking forward to Brian becoming a man." 

They quiet down and remain silent until they arrive at the parking lot for the preserve. Richard pulls up behind them. The charred SUV is still there and is being combed over by fire inspectors. 

Harry and Gia point to where the roses still lay. Richard gets out some white crosses that he had brought. Richard pounds them into the soil in front of where the SUV is parked. They all lay some flowers from the nearby bushes along the crosses and stand for a while. Quietly, they descend down a different trail and encounter a waterfall several hundred yards down it. They watch for a bit before heading back to the parking lot. They get into the cars and drive back to Noigate. 

Harry and Gia walk into the Stewarts. 

Paul says, "You went rock climbing?" 

Harry says, "Yes. Actually, I still have the gear and it's in my pack at the Grangers. When should I bring it over?" 

Richard asks, "Harry, did you enjoy it?" 

Harry says, "Yes, the rock climbing was quite fun. The rappelling is interesting." 

Paul says, "Harry, will the two of you climb again?" 

Gia replies, "Probably. Harry thrives on danger." 

Harry breaks his first grin of the day. 

Paul says, "Well, Brian was very avid at it. I'm not anymore due to my bad back and those joint injuries. Everyone of his climbing buddies have their own gear. Keep it Harry." 

Harry asks, "Are you certain?" 

Paul says, "Yes, it would be fitting to his memory." 

Richard says, "I agree. Just remember to climb and I'm willing to accompany you." 

Harry remarks, "Yes, we're still novices at it." 

Paul says, "Everyone should think that because it keeps people from taking stupid risks just to be burnt.." 

Carolyn cuts off and says, "Paul, get a grip. We don't know what exactly happened until the investigator make a conclusion." 

Paul says, "Brian didn't grab all of his equipment and some is still in his room. We don't want it either. I'll bring it over to the Grangers some time later." 

Harry says, "Thanks." 

The Stewarts and Dunns start making arrangements. Harry and Gia get into Richard's car. Richard drives them to his house where they spend the day chatting. 

*** * *  Research  * * * **

Hermione is sitting naked on Ron's bed. Ron sits down and is naked himself. Hermione shuts the curtains toward the others. However, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and their 'guests' are already asleep. Dean is snoring. 

"So, masturbate." whispers Ron. 

"What?" whispers Hermione. 

Ron whispers, "You had me do it in front of you. So, let me watch." He turns to give Hermione a full view of his hardness. 

Hermione hesitates. 

Ron says, "Gawk all you want, should I play with my dick as well?" 

Hermione snorts and says, "No, just seeing your dick and things is enough." 

Ron watches as her wetness emerges. When that stops, Ron bends over and licks it from her folds. 

Hermione whispers, "That's disgusting with the bit of pee." 

Ron says, "Different, another flavor of happiness. Besides, to see the look on your face, I'd eat shit." 

Hermione snorts and says, "Keeping your options open?" 

"Don't tell me you don't want to play around. I'll indulge your every fantasy, except injury. So, where and when should we start fucking?" 

"After Harry's ready? Dunno. A dorm seems so bland." 

Ron says, "Let's see, try the Staff Table in the Great Hall?" 

"Rarely done. We'd be expelled for that." 

"Broad daylight on the Westminster Bridge?" 

"We'd be arrested for that." 

"Would you do it front of a crowd? Or risk it?" 

"What? You're wanting to put on sex show?" whispers Hermione. 

"No, but still, it helps deciding where to try it. For instance, doing it on the Hogwarts Express? On a bench in Kings Cross? In your parents' kitchen? On the roof?" 

"I get the point. Would you fuck me with Harry watching?" 

"So long as Harry doesn't mind, yes. So, would you want the risk of getting spotted by a crowd?" 

"Let's see, we get caught naked on a trail, and now you're worrying about risk?" 

"Being caught naked in public or being caught having sex in public, those are two different things. Merely being naked will generate comments. Having sex in a department on a busy day on the escalator..." 

"Depends on how we feel at the time and the risk of getting caught. I might try those at night and a desolate area with you." says Hermione. 

Hermione snuggles up to Ron. 

"Hermione, how are you taking Brian and Celeste? I know you didn't really like them in primary school. However, you've been seeming gloomy all day. This has hit you hard, hasn't it?" asks Ron. 

Hermione whips, "Not as much as you are right now." 

Ron massages her breasts and says, "Still, you seem uptight about that." 

Hermione snaps, "So your answer is sex?" 

Ron says, "No, sexual fun relaxes you a bit. You're holding back on them." 

"Didn't you hear me crying this morning?" 

"Yes, but that was about my comments. I haven't seen a tear about the others. Did you care about them?" 

Hermione starts to shed a tear and she says, "Yes." 

Ron says, "You've been around Harry and me for most of the past five years. You're starting to pick up our nasty habits on emotions." 

Hermione's tears start to shed and she says, "What do you mean?" 

Ron says, "It's society that imprints on us. Guys are not supposed to show emotion or cry, so we have difficulty expressing it. Which means that what we express is a small fraction of the true emotion." 

"How do you know all this?" 

"I've been doing some research and this has cropped up." 

"Research? Which class?" 

Ron says, "Yes, and it's not for a class." 

"Wait a minute, you're researching but it's not for a class? I didn't realize they covered emotion in Quidditch." 

"They don't. Can we concentrate on you right now? You, Brian, and Celeste?" 

"Ron, with you for support, I'll be able to deal with their deaths. Still, I'm curious why emotions are cropping up in your research." 

"It was needed for what I now understand. How long did you know Brian and Celeste?" 

"Primary school and you are diverting the subject." 

"No, you are. Despite your being a social outcast at the time, did they like you?" 

"I dunno, maybe. So, is your research done? What did you conclude?" 

"No, it's still continuing. So, were Brian and Celeste kind to you? Polite?" 

"They teased me about being a teacher's pet. I'm still curious about your research that you haven't told me about." 

"Did everyone tease you about being a teacher's pet? Yes, I have told you previously to a degree." 

"Yes, everyone. No, you have not told me." 

"Hermione, not now. There are too many ears present for this." 

"What? We're playing around with our sexuality and you're worrying about being discrete on research?" 

"Hermione, this is a damn dorm! Some things are too sensitive to discuss in here. As to sexual things, nobody here really cares!" 

Dean yells, "So long as you keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" 

Ron whispers, "Hear that?" 

Hermione whispers, "Guess you're right there." 

"Of course I'm right since this is my dorm. Now, lets just lay here until we fall asleep." 

Ron curls Hermione's hand around his harden length. 

Hermione whispers, "What?" 

Ron whispers, "Just let your hand rest around it, that's all. ... See, that relaxes you a bit." 

Hermione mutters, "Funny." 

"See, I've noticed that in us. We both relax when we're in contact but we tense up a bit with sexual favors. You definitely relax when you're touching my dick." 

True to his words, Hermione relaxes and dozes off. Ron lays there for an hour before dozing himself. 

*** * *  The Wake  * * * **

It's Thursday afternoon (June 6) when Harry, Ron, and Hermione are climbing the stairs from Potions. They bump into Ernie in the Entrance Hall, he's coming in from Herbology. 

"Ernie, ready?" asks Harry. 

"Just a minute, I need to grab some things." says Ernie. 

The trio follow Ernie and accompany the other Hufflepuffs. They approach the Hufflepuff's entrance. Ernie waves Harry, Ron, and Hermione into the Hufflepuff Common Room. 

"You'll need Muggle wear Ernie." says Hermione, entering the Hufflepuff fifth year boys' dormitory. 

"So, now you're sharing girlfriends?" asks Justin. 

"No. We're going to be traveling momentarily." says Ernie. 

"Where to?" asks Wayne Hopkins. 

"Funeral service tomorrow." says Ron. 

"For my cousin Brian in Noigate." says Ernie, changing into Muggle clothes. 

"We're sorry." says Justin. 

"Isn't it a bit late to catch the Hogwarts Express?" asks Anthony Goldstein. 

"There are other ways of traveling besides the train." says Harry. 

"I think we've demonstrated that." says Ron. 

"Okay, ready." says Ernie. 

"We'll head to the Gryffindor Tower now." says Hermione. 

"Guys, see you Saturday." says Ernie. 

Harry says, "Grab your wand." 

Ernie does so but he looks puzzled. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie head out of the Hufflepuff Wing. 

Harry says, "Sorry about Brian. They wanted to sleep in the security of the car. Thought it safer than on the hill." 

"Harry, it's not your fault. If they had slept near you, I'm sure this wouldn't be needed. You seem to be good in some ways." says Ernie. 

"Well, catching Draco seems to be one of them. Harry mentioned that he was naked when he did that Monday." says Ron. 

"Naked? Geez, talk about confidence." says Ernie. 

"Well, the Malfoys didn't give me a choice in that matter. I was sleeping with Gia." says Harry. 

"In case you must know, those two find clothes such a bother." says Hermione with a false air. 

"Anthony did have a point. How are we going to travel?" asks Ernie. 

"We've got that covered." says Ron. 

"It's quick. There's going to be some sort of dinner tonight at the Stewarts'. We'll be attending." says Harry. 

They reach the Fat Lady. 

"Sex." says Harry. The Fat Lady blushes and giggles before opening. 

They climb through, head up the stairs, and enter the boys' dormitory. 

"Just a moment while we change." says Ron. 

Harry and Ron quickly change into their suits. Harry gets out his Portkey and wand. 

"I'll change at my parents." says Hermione, tossing her cloak onto Ron's bed. 

"I still don't understand how. An underwear patch?" says Ernie. 

"A Portkey." says Ron. 

Harry transfigures and then activates the Portkey. Ernie touches it along with Ron and Hermione. They are pulled toward Noigate and land in the Grangers entry. 

"Cool. So this is how you've been doing it." says Ernie. 

"Before Gia's house was flattened, Harry's led straight to Gia's bedroom. He was commuting daily for a while." says Ron. 

"Ron." says Harry with a bit of irritation. 

"Ernie, don't spread this around because we don't want people to know about these Portkeys." says Ron. 

"Hi Mum!" says Hermione. Linda Granger comes over. 

"Who's this?" Linda asks of Ernie. 

"Ernie McMillan, classmate of Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you." says Ernie, extending a hand. Linda shakes it. 

Linda says, "A nice and cute gentlemen. Hermione, you never..." 

Hermione cuts Linda off and says, "Mum, I need to quickly change." She heads toward the stairs. 

Ernie, Harry, and Ron sit on the sofa. Harry and Ron set their packs down onto the coffee table. 

"So, where is Gia?" asks Harry. 

Linda Granger says, "Gia is currently at the Stewarts." 

"Snuffles?" asks Harry. 

"Still with her." says Linda. 

"Snuffles?" Ernie asks Harry. 

"You know that big dog that was tailing Harry at Hogwarts. Snuffles." says Ron. 

"So, why worry about the wand?" asks Ernie. 

"Ernie, while the Ministry has beefed up security, we need to be prepared. Brian was murdered by a Death Eater, that is known. Celeste, a close friend of Gia and Brian, was very likely murdered as well. Though we lack the evidence for her." says Harry. 

"Um Ernie, your wand is showing a bit. Stash it under your collar like so." says Ron, demonstrating how he's doing it. 

"So where will I sleep?" asks Ernie. 

"Either here or the Stewarts most likely. We've got some guest rooms." says Hermione. She is entering the living room and wearing a black dress. 

"We don't mind." says Linda Granger. 

Charles says, "Well, you should probably head for the Stewarts. This dinner is a private affair. The lady and I will attend the service tomorrow." 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie exit the Grangers' house and head for the Stewarts. 

Ernie says, "Strange, I last spoke with Brian during the Easter Holiday." 

Harry says, "Brian mentioned that Sunday. He figured out that I'm a wizard." 

"He did?" asks Hermione. 

"Yes. Apparently, I did too many suspicious things." says Harry. 

Ron says, "That can happen with Muggle friends. Some of our neighbors figured us out years ago." 

"With your family, that's probably not hard." says Hermione. 

"Too many explosions from Fred and George." says Harry. 

"I do appreciate you three bringing me." says Ernie. 

"Brian mentioned you as his cousin and he kinda used that to trip me." says Harry. 

"He was with me when I got that letter. We had gone to the water park in my town. When I returned to the house, I opened the letter. Brian was reading over my shoulder." says Ernie. 

They approach the Stewart house. Snuffles is sitting next to the door, smiling at the sight of Harry. Harry scratches Snuffles behind the ears. Ernie knocks. 

"Hello Ern, glad to see you." says a lady. 

Ernie says, "This is my Mum, Susan McMillan. ... Mum, these are Harry, Ron, and Hermione, classmates of mine." 

"Come in." says Susan. 

They enter the house. Inside are some people, maybe twenty at the most. They drift around and mingle. Harry and Ron meet many for the first time. 

Richard is there and does the biggest of double takes. He comes over and goes up to Hermione and Ron. 

Richard says, "Why, it's Hermione! Cute couple. I haven't seen you since, well besides your hike, ages. I can tell your boyfriend liked that. Your teeth look wonderful, probably due to proper dental care." 

Ron is glowing, Hermione is not but she still replies gracefully, "This is Ron, and that other person is Harry. Ron is my boyfriend. I've unfortunately known these two for ages." 

Harry says, "Hello Richard. Yes, I do know these two love birds." 

Richard says, "Hi Harry. Gia has a cool boyfriend. I mean, the way you've leveled Derek's ego is nothing short of amazing." 

Ernie steps forward and says, "Hi Richard, I'm Ernie. Brian was my cousin." 

Hermione says, "The four of us go to St. Mary's." 

Richard says, "Must be close for Harry to be around a lot." 

Harry says, "Fast commute, but its a bit far." 

Ron mutters, "Harry..." 

The group splits a bit and intermingles around. Gia introduces Harry to the rest of Brian's younger brother and sister. Victoria is a year and a half younger and Stephen is three years younger than Brian was. Gia introduces Harry to Celeste's younger sister and older brother. Wilfred is three years older and Renee is two years younger than Celeste was. 

Wilfred and Stephen are not happy so they corner Harry and Gia on the back porch when everyone else is still inside. 

Wilfred demands, "What did you two do to our..." 

Gia replies, "Wilfred, they chose to sleep in the car, not ..." 

Stephen says, "Why did you let this happen to Brian?" 

Harry replies, "We didn't let it happen. I would have stopped it if I had known..." 

Wilfred asks, "Known what?" 

Harry says, "The outcome. We were three miles away from them when it happened." 

Snuffles is on the porch and is growling. 

Stephen mockingly says, "Really scary pooch!" 

Victoria steps out and says, "Leave them alone! Brian thought highly of them and so do I. Yes, they couldn't stop the events, but Harry has demonstrated bravery. If Harry says it was out of his control, I believe him." 

Renee says, "Come on Willie, Harry decimated the bully ring at school." 

Harry and Gia head back into the house. Harry gives Victoria a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushes. Stephen emits a cat call. 

Later in the evening, after dark, most of the guests depart. Ernie, Harry, Gia, and Snuffles stay at the Stewarts. Ron and Hermione return to the Grangers. 

*** * *  Bounds  * * * **

Ron and Hermione enter the Granger residence. Hermione picks up a note off the kitchen table. She says, "Well, looks like Uncle Jarod needs another tooth pulled. They'll be home sometime tomorrow." 

Ron says, "I don't get it. They just wrote 'Jarod, tomorrow.'" 

Hermione says, "Uncle Jarod refuses to see dentists for periodic cleanings. So, he waits until the teeth get infected and need to be yanked. Of course, he only trusts Mum, his sister, to do it. Both of them travel and stay the night." 

Hermione turns around to see a naked Ron. She remarks, "That was fast." 

Ron replies, "For the smile now on your face." 

She remarks, "Nice excuse." 

"What not? It's hot out and Harry let us have a bit of space, so let's use it." 

"He did?" 

"Yes, why do you think he stayed over there? We didn't anticipate your parents being gone, still..." says Ron as he grins. 

Hermione turns and heads up the stairs. Ron grabs his things and follows her up to her bedroom. 

She says, "You followed naked into my bedroom?" 

Ron sits onto her bed and says, "So? I was thinking about chatting actually. Fancy the hot tub?" 

She says, "Seems that sex is all you think about anymore. It's trying to figure out why Harry isn't fucking because of some notion you have." 

He puts his fists onto the bed and applies pressure. He then says, "Hermione, I need to make this clear. Do not proceed with any sexual favor if you do not want to. I absolutely do not want to force anything like this on you." 

She says, "You haven't. Still, it seems that sex is the only thing on your mind." 

He says, "Sex is on my mind a lot, but that's not the whole story. I do find you attractive in many ways including sexual. I do like it when we do things together like that. However, I like doing other things. Either of us being naked should not obligate us to sex. About Harry, you were asking about that on Monday." 

She says, "Prove it." 

He says, "Alright, would no favors tonight do it?" 

She says, "So, why are you so worried about waiting for Harry fucking?" 

He replies, "You know how important the first time is. It's just that we go ahead now, it will be as if I've abandoned him." 

She says, "You seem to be pushing him about being ready." She's now naked facing him and starts to instinctively reach for Ron's harden length. 

Ron puts his hand onto her wrist. He says, "Like I said, we can skip that tonight. Harry has it right, we should not be compelled to perform at every opportunity. I promised to prove a night, so I will. Sure, my dick seems excited but I can refrain from acting on my passions for you." 

She says, "I can't believe your turning it down." 

"I'm trading for your trust, your companionship, and your loyalty." 

"You're good with your excuses. So why research Harry's sex problems?" 

Ron says, "Why should I have to choose between the a friend and a girlfriend? No, Harry is capable of sex if he wanted to." 

Hermione says, "He too does have one, otherwise he'd be fucking her." 

Ron says, "You must realize that Harry has issues to first resolve before he will let himself fuck. Helping Harry with them is my duty because I'm his friend." 

Hermione tickles her folds and says, "Ron, you made an offer to abstain, that's sweet. I never accepted." 

Ron says, "Hermione, are you certain? While I do like favors, I want to be certain you want to play." 

Hermione says, "I know, catch." 

She runs out the door with Ron in pursuit. He jogs behind Hermione. In the living room, Ron tackles her, they roll on the floor, and start kissing. Hermione plays with Ron's nut-sack. Hermione slips him and runs down into the basement rec room. Ron grabs her from behind and hard member runs along her butt crack and touches her folds. 

She says, "That is close." 

He says, "Funny, I wouldn't mind an accident if it wasn't sex. When we actually do it, guide my boner in." 

She asks, "Why? Don't you know?" 

He says, "Yes I know, but I will consider that your consent." 

She says, "Alright, I will when we go that far." 

He kisses her on the neck and says, "Thanks, we need something." 

She looks down, giggles, and comments, "Looks funny, like that's mine or something." 

He says, "It is yours to play with." 

She says, "You're fun, you don't care about scoring." 

He says, "Who cares about scores when I already have your heart?" 

She slips again and runs back up the stairs into the kitchen and out back into the hot tub. Ron catches her there. 

He says, "This is fun because we can't chase in Hogwarts." 

She dumps a bunch of liquid into the pool. She says, "Spermicide. Otherwise, it's possible for you to you-know and still get me pregnant. Imagine trying to explain being a virgin with a baby." 

She starts massaging Ron's member and Ron says, "We usually do this, can we vary it somehow? I dunno, see if you can keep me near without squirting for a while?" 

She says, "Who ever said I was going to let you climax?" 

She continues massaging and Ron finger massages her folds. Ron starts to quiver when Hermione stops and runs back into the kitchen. Ron pursues and catches her in the kitchen. 

He lays her onto the kitchen counter, face up, and her folds within inches of his hard member. He grabs a banana and peels it. He pours chocolate syrup onto and into her folds. She guides as Ron inserts the banana and he starts moving it around. She starts to moan with enthusiasm. A wave of ecstasy comes across her face and wetness goes onto the banana. Ron removes most of the mangled banana and eats it. He crawls onto the counter and starts licking around her folds as she watches his dangling parts and member. Ron licks around and into it and her wetness gets onto Ron's face but Ron continues. She grabs his hard member but it immediately lets wetness onto her boobs. Still she plays with them until Ron finishes around her folds. He splatters a bit of chocolate onto her boobs before licking them clean. 

Ron grins as he looks at her and says, "Have fun?" The smile on her face says it all. 

Ron lets his nut-sack rest on her folds and starts to kiss her once again. His tongue enters her mouth as he explores. After a much more massaging and fun, he sits up and they exchange smiles. 

She finally says, "Thanks, you are a romantic." 

Ron replies, "It's fun." 

Ron lifts Hermione, carries her back up to her bedroom, and lays her onto her bed. He lays down next to her and sets her hand onto his members. He draws the covers over them. 

She says, "You seem to like me feeling those." 

He says, "They make you happy and I trust you not to damage them." 

She says, "You were talking about Harry for a bit. You claims its his issues that keep him from sex?" 

He says, "Yes. Gia has asked about it." 

She starts to doze off. 

*** * *  Gathering  * * * **

The next morning, Ron and Hermione are waken up by Harry. 

Ron snaps, "Trying for a sex show you pervert?" 

Harry says, "No, you don't have time for that, we have a service to go. You two might want to be dressed for it." 

Harry exits with Hermione's bed covers in tow, caught around Harry's pant leg. 

Ron exclaims, "What the?" 

Hermione says, "That was an accident." 

Ron irritatedly says, "Accident my ass." 

Hermione pulls Ron to the bathroom for a shower. After dressing they join up with Harry and Gia in the living room. Linda Granger, Charles Granger, and Eric Miller are also there. 

Linda Granger says, "Sweetie, ready?" 

Hermione says, "Yes Mum." 

Eric Miller is there and drives the group in his van to the service. They attend the graveside service. Gia lightens it up with the account of Brian's double dating. Then, they travel to the Noigate Country Club for the after-service social gathering. 

Harry and Gia are now standing around when Stephen comes up. 

Stephen says, "Um, I'm sorry about last night." 

Harry says, "I understand Stephen. I know what it feels like." 

Stephen picks up on Harry's air of experience and asks, "You seem to know first hand." 

Harry says, "Yes, I do, unfortunately." 

Stephen says, "Gia, thanks for that story. Brian never explained what he was up to." 

Gia says, "You're welcome. I'm sure many people here have something to share." 

Stephen asks, "Care for a round of golf?" 

Harry says, "I've never played that before." 

Gia says, "Oh come on Harry, you're always good at picking things up." 

Gia and Harry accompany Stephen out for a round of golf. Victoria joins the game. Stephen demonstrates on the first tee. 

Harry asks, "So, you try to see how fast you can miss the ball?" 

Victoria snickers and then says, "No, you try to hit the ball into the hole next to that flag." She points. 

Harry gives it a try and hits the ball. However, the ball flies and disintegrates before it reaches the ground. 

Stephen says, "That's odd. Try it again." 

Gia says, "Harry, relax." 

Harry hits another golf ball. This time, it rolls and stops about halfway. 

Victoria says, "Good for a beginner." 

They continue playing the eighteen holes. Victoria wins with five under par. Stephen is a ways above Harry's ten above par. Gia decides not to bother keeping her score. 

Victoria says, "Not bad for a first time. I do this regularly so don't feel bad." 

The four complete another round on the eighteen holes when it starts getting dark. They head back to the country club house. 

Ernie comes up to Harry and says, "Harry, Eric and the rest are heading back. We assume you'll need a lift." 

Harry says, "Thanks Ernie." 

Stephen says, "Hi Ernie, nice to see you." 

Ernie says, "Hi Stephen." 

Harry, Gia, and Ernie head to the van and get in. Eric takes off and starts driving for the Granger residence. 


	31. Duel at Grangers

*** * *  Trap Avoided  * * * **

They are approaching the house in the van when Charles Granger remarks, "Interesting green among those stars above our house." 

Hermione looks to see the Dark Mark. 

Harry says, "That's the Dark Mark. Eric, don't stop." 

Eric looks, "What the? It's over your house Linda." 

Ernie looks, "That's the Dark Mark? Umm, Harry is right so drive on." 

Linda asks, "What does it mean?" 

Ron says, "Somebody inside wants to kill one us." 

Harry says, "Stay up with this traffic Eric. We must blend in as we drive by. Look very carefully at the house. Ron, Hermione, duck." 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione duck as they slowly drive by. They're behind a van and in front of a sedan. The others observe the house. Harry puts his hand to his scar, grimacing. 

"Eyes, two pairs of eyes staring, from the dining room." says Ron, peaking. 

"What is it Harry?" asks Hermione. 

"Voldemort is punishing someone in the kitchen, about possibly spoiling the trap." says Harry. 

"Blimey!" says Ernie. 

"Where should we go?" asks Eric. 

"Anywhere else nearby." says Harry. 

"Ahem, what the dickens do you plan?" asks Hermione. 

Harry says, "There is only one option." 

Eric pulls into the driveway of his house, about a quarter mile away. He says, "That creek runs through my backyard too." 

"Is there anyone you could call for assistance? The police perhaps?" asks Charles. 

"Dad, the police cannot deal with this. They'd get killed." says Hermione. 

Eric asks, "The Ministry." 

"Not the Ministry. One mention of You-Know-Who and many of them scramble away." says Ron. 

Harry says, "Besides, we've become a bother to the Ministry. They now refuse to answer our summons." 

Eric says, "Why? Dumbledore?" 

Harry says, "Too many calls recently has ticked them off. Dumbledore is of no use because he'd either take a while or appear right into that mess. Against a bunch of Death Eaters, who knows what will happen?" 

Ernie says, "Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive." 

Hermione says, "Maybe, but do you want to bet that he'll survive that surprise?" 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie sit around the kitchen table in Eric's house with some paper and a pencil. The others go over to the sofa in the living room. 

"We need to approach from the creek, fewer lookouts when we're supposed to be walking through the front door." says Ron. 

"Agreed." says Harry. 

"So, you three plan on walking into a house full of Death Eaters and You-Know-Who? You're crazy!" says Ernie. 

"Crazier than letting them kill innocent people?" asks Harry. 

"So, what are the chances Draco will be there?" asks Ron. 

"Given his record, good. Draco does know us better than the Death Eaters or Voldemort. Crabbe and Goyle might also be there." says Harry. 

"Why not the Firebolts?" asks Hermione. 

Harry says, "In our packs in your guest bedrooms, that's why. Also, with the lights and moon, we would be easy to spot." replies Harry. 

"Hermione, is there a way onto the second floor from the outside?" asks Ron. 

Hermione says, "Yes, I've used it many times before. Straight into your guest bedroom Harry or my closet." 

"Okay, so that's our point of entry. We'll need your help Hermione." says Harry. 

"Ernie, will you come with us?" asks Ron. 

"It'll be major bragging points." says Gia, sitting next to Harry. 

"Gia, you aren't coming on this. It is much too dangerous for you." says Harry. 

"I want to help." says Gia. 

"No offense Gia, but this is our affair to tackle. If you came, Harry would just worry about you and that would jeopardize this." says Hermione. 

Ron gives Gia a look and she backs off on this. Ron says, "We appreciate the offer Gia, but Harry and Hermione are correct." 

Ernie says, "Um, I've never done anything like this before. The last Hufflepuff to face..." 

"We will understand if you don't go." says Harry. 

"So, we'll start with the second floor, Hermione and Ernie?" says Ron. 

"Can we also enter, say, the library or bathroom?" asks Harry. 

"First floor is much more secure. We would have to use the wands." says Hermione. 

Ron remarks, "They did. So, are you alright with this Ernie?" 

"Okay, I'll go along with this crazy scheme." says Ernie. 

"They've worked for us before. Remember Ernie, stick to what you need and what you know." says Harry. 

Hermione says, "Mum, we're off. We'll let you know when the house is safe." 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ernie, and Snuffles head for the back door. 

Charles Granger intercepts them. He stares at Ron. 

Ron says, "We know, keep Hermione safe." 

Harry says, "We've done stuff like this before." 

Charles says, nearly yelling, "You have?!" 

Hermione says, "Dad, please excuse us. The longer we wait, the worse it'll be." 

Linda comes to the rescue and says, "Charles, be reasonable. Unless you wish to face Dark Wizards and a guaranteed death, let them go." 

Ernie opens the door. Him and Snuffles exit. Ernie scratches Snuffles a bit and mutters, "Nice dogie, are you housebroken?" 

Harry says, "Yes, Snuffles is very well trained." 

Eric says, "They can handle this, I've seen evidence of that." 

Grudgingly, Charles gets out of the way. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exit. 

Eric says to them, "If you need any assistance, give me a holler." 

*** * *  Entering the Trap  * * * **

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ernie, and Snuffles head out the back door and onto the trail. They creep along very cautiously looking. 

Halfway there, Harry whispers to Snuffles, "We will need a diversion out in front. Handle that." 

Snuffles stares into Harry's eyes, then wanders through some yards. 

"Smart dog." whispers Ernie. 

"Shh!" whispers Ron. 

They reach behind the Grangers house and hide behind the shrubbery. They crawl under the shrubbery. They crawl along, next to the fence bordering with the neighbors. 

They reach the edge of the shrubbery. Harry sees Snuffles in the rosebush out in front. Harry nods to Snuffles. Snuffles backs out of the rosebush and starts walking along the sidewalk barking at a rolling beer can. 

From inside the house, the voice of Draco Malfoy rings out, drifting through an open kitchen window. Draco yells, "Potter's dog! Potter's dog! I see this dog in front! Greggory, Vincent, come here!" 

The Death Eater on the back deck rushes inside the house. With that, Ernie and Hermione scramble onto the garage. Ron and Harry rush next to the library window. 

Hermione and Ernie enter the closet window of Hermione's bedroom. Harry and Ron climb in through the window of the Granger library. Harry and Ron lean against one of the bookshelves, hiding from the person listening to the "Witch Wizard of the Week" on the Wizard Wireless Network on Hermione's receiver. 

Another person enters the library. 

"Close the door Nott." says Macnair. 

The door closes. 

"You have reservations?" asks Nott. 

"The Master doesn't usually read the reports at the Ministry. If he thinks Potter and Granger will abide by the rules, he'd be sorely mistaken." says Macnair. 

"The information from Malfoy Jr. is reliable. Potter, Weasley, and Granger were not at Hogwarts today." 

"Yes, but the last father-son of the Malfoys ended in disaster. Potter somehow nabbed them during a Muggle Killing spree." 

"Malfoys routinely escape the Ministry. With their generous donations, the Minister of Magic dismisses their charges." 

"How long can that continue?" 

"As long as we still have people in the Ministry who realize the truth. Do you remember your loyalties?" 

"Nott, I always remember my loyalties. How Potter will react is unknown." 

"With a Dark Mark hanging over the roof of his friend's house? Potter will come here. If we only get the Granger parents, it is still a success." says Nott. 

Harry and Ron exchange looks. 

Macnair says, "Come to the window and look out." Nott and Macnair head there. Macnair says, "See all those Muggle things rolling by? What if Potter is in one of them?" 

Harry and Ron take their opportunity. Wands drawn, they stun Nott and Macnair. They catch them as they fall. Gently, they move them by their entry window and bind them in ropes. They move the sofa a bit and hide beneath it. 

Footsteps approach the door. The door opens. 

Greggory Goyle asks, "Nott, Macnair, are you in here?" Greggory enters and closes the door and says, "This is not funny. Wormtail wants a word with you." Greggory sits on the chair to try it out. 

Harry and Ron stun Greggory. They move him to join Macnair and Nott. They bind Greggory. 

Ron hides behind the sofa. Harry goes to the other side of the tall bookshelf next to the door. It's obscuring Harry from view of the door. Harry moves some books to see the door. 

The door opens. "Greggory, I don't like this hide and seek right now." says Draco Malfoy. Harry gets a glimpse out the door and sees Wormtail sitting at the kitchen table. In the kitchen proper is Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. 

Draco enters, closes the door, and remains quiet. He steps to the chair. 

"Hmm, not there. Let's see about these shelves. That Mudblood seems to have stolen quite a bit. Muggles can't make that much." says Draco. 

Ron stands up and stuns Draco. Harry rushes to catch Draco. Together, they drag the bound Draco over to join Greggory. 

"Not good out there, at least three." whispers Harry. 

Harry is startled when the bookshelf starts to move behind him. Harry draws his wand. It's Hermione! 

"Hermione!" whispers Ron, coming over. 

"You didn't consider I'd have an express route to the library?" says Hermione. 

"Where this go?" whispers Harry. 

"Basement and my room." says Hermione. 

"Come on." whispers Harry. 

Ron uses his wand to move a bookshelf and hides the bodies. Then, he follows Harry into the passage way. The doorway closes. 

"This is cool." whispers Ernie. 

They move down the stairs into the deserted laundry room. They peer out the door window and see an empty storage room. They creep out of the laundry room into the storage, wands drawn. 

Noise is coming from near the water heater. Vincent Crabbe is rummaging through the shelves. Again, Harry and Ron stun him. Ernie catches Vincent as he falls. Hermione binds him in ropes. 

They creep over to the door to the Rec room. Banging noise is coming from inside. 

"Scratch." says Wormtail. 

"Eight ball, that pocket." says Lucius. 

Severus Snape says, "Not a chance. Who's bright idea was this social event anyways?" 

"Lucius' and Master liked it." says Wormtail. 

"But a Muggle residence? Certainly there are better places." says Snape. 

"You know what a pain Potter's become. He's put your prized position in jeopardy" says Travers Jr. 

"The Granger residence, what an ideal setting. If we get rid of the Granger parents, Potter will come." says Mulciber. 

"According to Draco, the Potter gang is away from Hogwarts. We pieced it together, they should be returning sometime tonight." says Wormtail. 

"Potter and company should be at Hogwarts." says Snape. 

Crabbe Sr. calls down, "Master wants a meeting." Most of the people exit. 

"My question to Master was valid. Where do your loyalties lie?" asks Wormtail. 

Snape says, "Have you not read the _Daily Prophet_? I've been trying to make his death look accidental. If it's murder, I lose valuable information about You-Know-Who." 

Harry and Ron can't take this. Hermione opens the door and they come through. 

"You!" says Snape. 

Wormtail sees Potter and starts to run for the stairs. Harry stuns Wormtail. Ron, Ernie, Harry, and Hermione point their wands at Snape. 

"Stun?" asks Harry with an evil grin. 

"No." says Snape. 

"Keep them away from the coat closet." whispers Hermione. 

Snape doesn't ponder this, instead heads for the stairs. 

Ernie says, "That was daring for when Snape squeals." 

"Dumbledore trusts Snape. When it comes to Voldemort and Death Eaters, we are on the same side as Snape." whispers Harry. 

They reenter the storage. 

"There is another passage to the back of the coat closet." whispers Hermione. She walks over to same shelving behind the water heater that Vincent was looking at. Hermione opens it. 

Harry whispers, "Split up, we need cross fire. Ernie, with me. Hermione, library. Ron, to Hermione's room and creep down the stairs." 

Hermione and Ron head for the laundry room. 

"Um, cross fire?" asks Ernie. 

"The spell is _Stupefy_ to stun. Watch us. If somebody aims a Killing Curse at you, fall back down these stairs." says Harry. 

They creep up the passage and into the coat closet. Some of their stunned victims seem to have recovered. 

*** * *  Duel  * * * **

Harry and Ernie are in the coat closet. Hermione is peeking out of the library. Ron is in the stairwell, peeking in. Voldemort is standing next to the kitchen table with Draco and Greggory. Lucius and Snape are standing next to the bar in the kitchen. Macnair is standing next to the bathroom. Nott, still stunned, is laying in the living room. Vincent and Wormtail, still stunned, are laying in the basement. Crabbe Sr is standing just outside of the open door on the deck. Goyle Sr is standing next to the kitchen sink. Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange are helping themselves to contents of the refrigerator. Mulciber is standing next to the back door. Travers Jr, son of the late Death Eater, is standing in the dining room. 

"Yes, it was Weasley. He's here." Draco says to Voldemort. 

"I will go and check upstairs." says Snape. Snape starts to move to the stairwell. 

"Son, do not lie. Are you certain?" Lucius asks Draco. 

"Severus, Why?" Mr. Lestrange asks Snape. 

"Potter has been known to fly before." Snape says to Mr. Lestrange. Snape enters the stairwell, passes Ron and continues climbing. 

"Yes, he had red hair. If Weasley is here, Potter is somewhere." Draco says to Voldemort. 

"Lucius, the lure is working." says Voldemort. 

"Master, we were knocked out." protests Macnair. 

"Save your excuses, _Crucio_!" says Voldemort. Macnair and Mulciber double over from the pain. 

Harry stashes his wand into his shirt. Harry motions with his fingers; one, two, three. 

Harry bursts from the coat closet, "_Expelliarmus_!" Voldemort's wand flies but Lucius catches it. 

Harry jumps over the dinning room table. He dodges the Killing Curses from Macnair, Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange, Mulciber, and Travers Jr. Harry draws his wand. 

"Draco, it appears you were right." Voldemort says. 

Ron sets a kitchen knife in motion toward Goyle Sr. Goyle Sr dodges to avoid the knife. The knife lodges into the cabinet of the bar. 

Lucius returns Voldemort's wand. 

Crabbe Sr. enters the kitchen from the deck. 

Hermione casts a stun toward Macnair. Macnair dodges this. 

Draco casts a Killing Curse at Harry. Mulciber casts an Imperius Curse at Harry. Harry rolls to avoid this. 

Ernie casts a Banishing Curse and sends a dumbbell flying. Travers Jr dodges this. 

Macnair casts a Killing Curse at Hermione. A book jumps in the way to block it. The book burns to ashes. 

Voldemort and Crabbe Sr cast a Killing Curse at Harry. Harry runs into the living room and ducks behind a sofa. 

Ernie ducks to avoid the Killing Curse from Travers Jr. 

Hermione rolls onto the library floor to avoid the Killing Curse from Goyle Sr. 

Ron casts a stun at Draco. Draco ducks and the stun hits Greggory. Greggory falls to the floor. 

Harry drops his wand onto the floor. 

Ernie casts a Jelly Legs onto Crabbe Sr. Crabbe Sr wobbles onto the floor. 

Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange cast a Killing Curse at Ron. Ron falls to avoids this. 

Travers Jr casts a Imperius Curse at Harry but hits the furniture. 

Harry gets up and starts to run toward the dining table. 

Ernie jumps back down the passage way to avoid a Killing Curse from Macnair. 

Hermione dodges the Killing Curse from Draco. 

Crabbe Sr. regains his legs and gets up. 

Goyle Sr. moves from the sink to the table. 

Harry leaps across the table and toward the wall. 

Ernie climbs back into the coat closet. 

Ron casts a Pee Curse at Draco. Draco starts peeing uncontrollably. 

Lucius casts "_Crucio_!" to Draco. 

Voldemort is startled and says, "I expect more of my followers." 

Crabbe Sr casts the Imperius Curse at Harry but hits Travers Jr. 

Mrs. Lestrange shouts to Mr. Lestrange, "You slept with his wife!" 

Mr. Lestrange shouts back, "You let him fuck you!" 

Harry is still in his leap. He summons Voldemort's wand. It flies. 

Ernie summons a kitchen knife. 

Draco casts "_Crucio_!" to Lucius. 

Harry lands on the dining room wall as if it were the floor. Harry pushes off toward Voldemort. 

Ernie throws the knife at Macnair. 

Hermione ignites the robes of Goyle Sr. Goyle Sr. extinguish the flame. 

Lucius casts "_Crucio_!" at Draco but hits Mulciber instead. 

Nott awakes in the living room. 

Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange cast an Imperius Curse at Harry and hit him. 

Voldemort's wand reaches Harry's hand. Harry grabs it. 

Macnair casts "_Crucio_!" at Ernie. Ernie cringes. 

Goyle Sr. casts a Killing Curse at Hermione. 

Hermione dodges and dives into the dining room, under Harry. 

Draco casts a "_Crucio_!" at Ron. It hits Ron and he cringes. 

Mulciber and Travers Jr cast "_Crucio_!" to Lucius. 

Harry reaches Voldemort. 

Macnair watches. 

Harry starts to tackle Voldemort. 

Draco casts a "_Crucio_!" at Harry but it hits Ernie. Ernie cringes. 

Hermione casts a stun to Travers Jr. Travers ducks. 

Ron casts a stun to Macnair. Macnair is stunned and falls. 

Harry and Voldemort start to fall. 

Travers Jr casts a Killing Curse at Hermione. She dodges and dives behind Mulciber. Mulciber gets hit and is killed. 

Lucius casts a Killing Curse at Ron. Ron rolls to avoid it. 

Harry swings to the backside of Voldemort. 

Mr. Lestrange starts to cast a Killing Curse at Ron. Ernie levitates Mr. Lestrange. The curse hits the back wall of the stairs. 

Crabbe Sr. casts a Killing Curse at Travers Jr. It hits the dining table instead. 

Robes bind Harry and Voldemort together. 

Mr. Lestrange starts to fall. 

Mrs. Lestrange casts a Killing Curse at Ernie. Ernie dashes into the bathroom and avoids it. 

Nott enters the dining room. 

Harry and Voldemort hit the floor and roll to a stop. Voldemort is on top. 

Travers Jr. casts a Killing Curse at Hermione. Hermione ducks under the dining table. 

Goyle Sr. casts a Killing Curse to Ernie but hits the wall. 

Harry holds Voldemort's wand to Voldemort's neck. 

Mrs. Lestrange is startled by this. Ron stuns her. 

Snuffles creeps up the stairs from the basement. 

Harry announces, "Try anything, Voldemort gets it." 

Hermione stuns Travers Jr. 

Harry announces loudly, "Anyone want to try for both of us?" 

Draco says to Lucius, "You're always bossing me around." 

Lucius says to Draco, "You never learn properly." 

Hermione stuns Crabbe Sr. 

Ron stuns Mr. Lestrange. 

Voldemort says, "Foolish, wasting your parents' sacrifice." 

Lucius and Draco cast "_Crucio_!" at each other. 

Nott casts a Killing Curse at Hermione. She rolls to avoid it. 

Goyle Sr. casts a Killing Curse at Ron. Ron ducks and stuns Goyle Sr. 

Ernie stuns Nott and says, "Cool!" 

Hermione gets up in front of the dinning room. 

Ron runs to the kitchen bar. 

Snuffles leaps onto Lucius and they tumble. 

Snape comes down the stairwell and emerges, wand drawn. 

*** * *  Late Backup  * * * **

Dumbledore and Lupin enter the house, wands drawn. 

Ernie dashes to the dining room. 

Ron stuns Lucius, almost hitting Snuffles. 

Eric Miller enters the house. 

Draco casts a Killing Curse at Harry. It hits the ropes and they break. Voldemort and Harry roll apart. 

Hermione stuns Draco. 

Voldemort grabs his wand and Disapparates. 

Lupin says, "Glad you didn't need our help." 

Snape says, "Albus, these students should be at Hogwarts." 

Dumbledore says, "Some of them have permission." 

Harry says, "Vincent Crabbe is stunned in the basement." 

"What happened?" asks Linda Granger, walking in with Charles and Gia. 

Lupin says, "Let's get these others to the Ministry." 

Dumbledore says, "The situation is still unstable." 

Arthur Weasley Apparates. He says, "Hopkirk was screaming about the use of magic here." 

Ron says, "Dad, the Death Eaters set a trap for us. We had to respond." 

Ernie says, "Never had to dodge Killing Curses before." 

Diggory Apparates. 

Harry says, "Mr. Diggory, we've got some Death Eaters, again." 

Diggory notices Dumbledore. He says, "Dumbledore!" 

Lupin says, "We received Eric Miller's message and came as quickly as possible." 

Eric says, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie seem to have gotten matters under control." 

Charles says, "All these scorch marks? Broken china?" 

Hermione says, "Dad, we'll repair that." 

Dumbledore says, "There are people that do need to be taken into custody." 

Other Ministry wizards Apparate and quickly help to remove the Death Eaters. Vincent Crabbe is brought up. Dumbledore confiscates the wands of Draco, Greggory, and Vincent. 

After most of the Ministry Disapparate, Dumbledore sits everyone on the living room sofas. Vincent, Draco, and Greggory are now laying, still stunned, in the middle of the living room floor. 

Dumbledore says, "Explanations?" 

Harry explains. 

Ron explains. 

Hermione explains. 

Ernie explains. 

Snape explains. 

Lupin says, "Sounds confusing." 

Ernie says, "It was very confusing. Curses every which way." 

Arthur says, "Molly was panicking tonight. Ron's mortal peril alarm was ringing constantly." 

Harry says, "We were planning on staying the night here. Given the events, we'll collect our packs and return to Hogwarts immediately." 

Dumbledore says, "Yes." 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gia, and Ernie walk into the kitchen and up the stairs to their rooms. Wands are drawn. 

They return to the living room. 

Ron says, "See you tomorrow." 

Harry then says, "When those wake up, tell them that we used the Imperius Curse on Ernie." 

Lupin says, "But you didn't ...." 

Harry replies, "No. They need that explanation though." 

Dumbledore says, "Off you go." 

With that, Harry and Ron use their Portkeys. Ernie, Gia, and Hermione grab on. They are whisked away. 

The five of them land in the boys dormitory. It's one in the morning. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia start undressing. 

Ernie says, "That was unbelievable! I understand why you warned about the wands." 

Harry coolly remarks, "Well, we had numbers one to four on their hit list there." 

Ron says, "You did good for your first try." 

Ernie says, "Thanks. If you'll excuse me, I'm returning to the Hufflepuff Wing." 

Harry says, "Well, did you enjoy it?" 

Ernie says, "Yes. Why did you make up that reason?" 

Harry says, "To keep the Death Eaters from hunting you down for what you did." 

Gia and Hermione leave their bras and underwear on. Harry and Ron are naked. 

Ernie says, "Thanks." Ernie leaves the dormitory and exits. 

Hermione says, "We've got finals and OWLs coming up. I need to study." 

Gia and Hermione finish stripping. 

Ron grins and says, "You need a good night of sleep first." 

Gia says, "Hermione, they're right you know." 

Hermione says, "Gia, better keep an eye on your boyfriend. He was bouncing off the walls earlier." 

Harry whips back, "Better than hiding under the table." 

Gia grabs Harry and pulls him onto the bed. Ron drags Hermione into his bed. Exhausted, they fall asleep quickly. 


	32. Prophecies

Saturday morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia sit down at the Gryffindor table. Ron yawns fairly loudly. 

"Oh, hi Ron. I didn't know you were back. Enjoy your holiday?" asks Fred. 

"Aw, mail." says Seamus. 

Owls start flying in. Pig flops down to Ron carrying two letters. One is a normal, the other is a red Howler addressed to Ron. 

"A howler? It must have been good." says George. 

Ron reluctantly takes the Howler. The others at the table plugs their ears. Ron opens it. The howler yells in Mrs. Weasley's magnified voice, 

=== LETTER ====  
RONALD WEASLEY 

YOU EXPOSED YOURSELF TO MORTAL PERIL LAST NIGHT! AGAIN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT? DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED? THINK ABOUT YOUR FAMILY FOR ONCE! DO I HAVE TO COME TO KEEP YOU OUT OF TROUBLE? 

Mum   
================  


"That answers my question." says Fred. 

"Ron, What did you do this time?" asks Ginny. 

Ron picks up the second letter, reads it, and then says, "Nothing much. In other news, Mum says Edward is growing and healthy. She invites Harry to stay the summer." 

George reads the _Daily Prophet_ and says, "Nothing much? You call last night, nothing much?" 

Fred reads it and says, "No wonder Mum was upset. You went into that?" 

Ron says, "The clock must be oversensitive, that's all." 

Harry says, "We did get a bit of a workout, but nothing spectacular." 

Hermione, Ron, Gia, and Harry eat breakfast. 

Seamus remarks, "Ernie seems talkative at the Hufflepuff table." 

Ron says, "Guess something peaked his interest. Which girl you suppose it was?" 

Dean says, "Ernie's been having trouble keeping one lately." 

Colin says, "Not today. They're practically mauling him." 

George passes the paper around. Eyebrows raise as people read it. 

Hermione, Ron, Gia, and Harry finish and leave. They ignore the many conversations about the article. 

*** * *  Studies  * * * **

Sunday afternoon, Hermione is sitting at the small table in the corner of the crowded common room. Ron approaches her. 

"Oh, come to pester? Last minute advice?" she whips. 

"No, you just seem stressed." says Ron. 

Hermione rolls her eyes. 

"How is Potions looking?" asks Ron. 

"See, told you." says Hermione. 

"I was going to sort through some pictures." says Ron. 

"Pictures?" asks Hermione, very concerned. 

"Yeah, your Mum gave me some nice reprints. Thinking of framing some for this room. The decor is a bit dull." says Ron. 

Harry, on the sofa with Gia, yells, "Hey will you keep it down? I have some last minute Muggle studies to work on." 

"Muggle studies?" asks Hermione. 

"Do you need it spelled out? I thought you had some intelligence." asks Ron. 

"Prat! Get." says Hermione. 

"Okay, I'll ask Harry about the pictures." says Ron. He dodges Hermione's book swing. 

"Pictures?" asks Harry. 

"Like of that recital? That would be good." asks Gia. 

Harry says, "Bring them here." Ron gives Harry a well placed look. Harry says, "On the other hand, I'm pretty busy." 

Gia and Harry continue snogging. 

Ron gets out a 'picture' and starts snickering at it. He says, "Hermione, you look nice. I'm glad that somebody in that group last month had a camera." 

Hermione pursues. Ron runs up the stairs to the boys dormitory. He's stuffing the picture back into his bag. 

*** * *  Finals  * * * **

Finals week is as usual for most classes. The teachers provide Anti-Cheating quills for essays. In Potions, Snape starts to give Hermione, Harry, and Ron zeros despite their good potions, that is until Dumbledore clears his throat. 

At the end of DADA, Lupin takes aside Ron, Hermione, and Harry. He says, "I counted last Friday as extra credit, it makes up for any point deficiencies you may have." 

Hermione is very upset by this and says, "But I studied very hard." 

Lupin replies, "It showed Friday and it showed today." 

Finally on Friday, Harry and Ron wait in the North Tower below the Divination classroom. This time, Trelawney is testing them in pairs. 

Seamus is worried and asks, "Do you think she'll ask for real mind reading?" asks Seamus. 

Harry and Ron exchange looks. 

"Sure." says Harry. 

Dean asks, "What? Did she say that?" 

"No. Harry is just teasing. He doesn't really know." says Ron. 

"Wonder how I'm to die this year?" asks Harry. 

"She picks on you, doesn't she?" asks Dean. 

"Harry tackled You-Know-Who last week." says Seamus. 

"Really?" asks Neville. 

"Harry, lemme guess her prediction. You-Know-Who tackles you." says Ron. 

Harry chuckles and admits, "That was a bit silly, wasn't it?" 

Ron says, "He was not expecting that." 

"You impressed Ernie." says Seamus. 

Pavarti and Lavender climb down. 

"Mr. Longbottom." says Trelawney. 

Harry asks, "How was it Pavarti?" 

"It was an exam." replies Pavarti. 

"Just read our minds if you want to know." replies Lavender. 

Pavarti and Lavender snicker as they walk off. 

A little bit later, Neville climbs down. He's in a nervous wreck, muttering gibberish as he heads off. 

After everyone else, Trelawney calls, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." 

Ron and Harry climb up into the Divination classroom and sit at the circular table. Harry and Ron are facing each other. Trelawney is between them. 

Trelawney says, "The fate is that this final will cover mind reading and the Tarot cards." 

Harry snaps, "The fates always tell you." 

Harry and Ron exchange looks. Harry says, "Okay Ron, I'll be polite." 

Trelawney glances between them for a moment before continuing. She says, "Mr. Potter, we always have the choice to heed what the fates tell us or to ignore it." 

Ron says, "Harry wants to do the Tarot cards first." 

Harry says, "Ron wants to add some challenge." 

Ron sets up a mini divider to keep them from seeing the cards of the other. Ron says, "Now, as I recall we can either draw the card for the person, or they can." 

Trelawney says, "You two seem eager despite what the fates say." 

Harry says, "I'm sorry, we're getting ahead of ourselves. This is supposed to be final, so that means you lead." 

Trelawney says, "Read each other's mind and predict with Tarot. Friends tend to be the easiest to read." 

Ron draws ten cards, looks at Harry, and says, "Harry?" 

Harry says, "Okay, you have Death, Nine of Pentacles, Six of Wands, Ten of Cups, Knight of Swords, Two of Cups, Hanged Man, Knight of Wands, King of Pentacles, and The Moon. So, that means, You will lose something valuable, but out of it you will mould it into something powerful." 

Trelawney is ecstatic and says, "Mr. Potter, you are the first to really demonstrate mind reading." 

Harry draws from a different deck. Ron regurgitates the cards and then says, "Harry, there is a romance in your future but only if you take the initiative to address certain issues." 

Harry says, "Ron, read the cards!" 

Ron says, "Alright, pending death of someone sitting in this room." 

Trelawney studies the cards and shrieks. She says, "Mr. Weasley, I fear you may be correct. The both of you." 

Harry asks, "So, is that it or is there more?" 

Trelawney says, "No, your performance is more than adequate." 

Harry and Ron pick up their backpacks and start for the trapdoor. Trelawney is gazing into her crystal ball when she goes into a trance. She says, "It will start tonight, the dark lord will advance." She returns to normal. 

Harry and Ron ignore this and climb down the ladder. 

Harry asks, "Ron, why'd you have to mention death yet again?" 

Ron says, "You didn't like what I said first, besides you know Trelawney. If I mention death, it's acceptable." 

Harry snaps, "I heard that first one from someone else." 

The reach the seventh floor and they hear a familiar voice from behind shouting, "Ronald Weasley!" 

*** * *  Molly's Visit  * * * **

Harry and Ron turn to see Mrs. Weasley approaching. 

Ron says, "Yes Mum?" 

Molly comes up holding Edward and says, "I came to keep you safe." 

Ron says, "What? I haven't done anything dangerous in ages." 

Harry says, "Hello." 

Molly turns to Harry and says, "Hello dear, always a pleasure to see you. Now, Ronald Weasley, what you did last week is enough." 

Ron says, "Mum, all I did was accompany Hermione as she attended some friends' funerals." 

Molly says, "It made the front page of the _Daily Prophet_!" 

Harry asks, "Mrs. Weasley, the fates tell me that wasn't your real reason to come." 

Ron glares at Harry. 

Molly says, "Well, thought Dumbledore and the rest would like to see Edward." 

Ron takes Edward from Molly. Ron says, "Figured as much. Yes, what I did was a bit dangerous, but I'm alright now." 

They reach the Fat Lady. Harry gives the password, "Sex." Both the Fat Lady and Molly blush at this. They enter. 

Molly says, "Don't they check the passwords?" 

Ron says, "Set by the prefect, you can tell his mindset." 

Fred comes over and takes Edward from Ron. Ron and Harry quickly deposit their backpacks in their dormitories and return. Gia is now in the Gryffindor Common Room with Hermione. 

Ron gives Hermione a kiss in front of Molly. 

Molly says, "I know where this is headed." 

Ron replies, "Yes, Grandmum." 

Harry thought he saw a strand of Mrs. Weasley's hair turn silver. However he lets Gia distract him onto a sofa. 

Ginny says, "Hi Mum! Yes, Ron is definitely making an impact." 

Ron says, "Thanks sis." 

George comes over and visits with her a bit. Later that evening, it's time for dinner so they head down to the Great Hall. 

After everybody else leave, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Gia are chatting. Ron is holding Ed and talking to him, "Hey Ed! Those diapers will only protect you for so long. Mum, don't worry. Ed has got older brothers to teach him. Any word from Percy?" 

Molly answers, "Not a word. We sent owl post regarding Ed in April, but he has yet to respond. Dinner is long over so you should be heading to bed by now." 

Ron says, "Mum, you want to encourage that?" 

Molly says, "Proper rest is needed at your age, unless you're implying something else." 

They get up and head toward the doors of the Great Hall. Ron is still holding Edward and giving him subtle threats . Molly hears this. 

As they exit the Great Hall, Molly says, "Ronald, if Edward picks up on those things, I'm blaming you." 

They start across the Entrance Hall. Harry and Gia are just behind Ron and Hermione. Molly is to their side, between them and the Front Doors. 

Harry cringes with searing pain and grabs his scar. The Front Doors burst open. Voldemort and a number of Death Eaters are charging in with their wands raised. Harry acts Wandless with, "_Expelliarmus_! _Stupefy_!" Voldemort and the leading Death Eaters collapse, but a moment too late. 

Everyone watches. Hermione, Harry, and Gia see it. Snape is coming up the stairs and he sees it. Filch is chasing Peeves up the stairs, and he sees. Dumbledore and McGonagall are running down the marble stairs. The witnesses will forever remember in utter detail. Ron sees and yells, "Mumm!" 

A bead of green light, a Killing Curse, shoots out of the wand of Lucius Malfoy's wand. The Killing Curse strikes Molly Weasley on her side. Within the blink of an eye, Molly is stiff and falls backward to the floor with a thud. Ron leans over shouting, "Mum! Mum!" 

Dumbledore says, "Ron, she's gone. We will send her body as soon as possible." He turns to McGonagall and says, "As feared, Hogwarts is no longer safe. This term is over. All students are to return to their dormitories and leave immediately. Minerva, escort them back to the Gryffindor Tower. " 

Ron is really shaking. McGonagall says, "Come." 

Gia, Hermione, Harry, and Ron follow McGonagall. They remain quiet until they reach the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny is crouched over a table studying her Potions. Ron, with a very grim face, approaches Ginny. Several explosions come from the stairwell just before Fred and George emerge and approach Ron. 

Fred says, "Cheer up Ron, where's Mum?" 

Ron is shaking badly when he says, "Lucius Malfoy just murdered Mum." 

George says, "This isn't funny." 

Ron says, "It's not. I saw it." 

Ginny grabs the nearest person, Colin, and cries into his shoulder. 

*** * *  Evacuation  * * * **

McGonagall announces, "This term at Hogwarts has now ended. All students are being sent home immediately. Marks will e based upon work to date. Arrangements for OWL and NEWT tests will be made later. This fireplace will be connected to the Floo Network for this. Collect your trunks and bags. Anything left behind will be sent to you later. Mr. Potter and company will leave first, then the Weasleys, and then by years. Please pack quickly." 

Ron hands Edward to Gia. Ron and Harry dash to their dormitory. They pack their trunks into their backpacks. Hedwig shows up. 

Harry says, "Hedwig, you can either use the Floo Network with me or fly to the Burrow. Your choice." 

Hedwig nips Harry affectionately and then flies out the window. Harry and Ron return to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

Harry says, "Professor, we will be at the Burrow." 

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Gia step into the fireplace and say, "The Burrow." They emerge out of the kitchen fireplace at the Burrow. Fred, George, and Ginny emerge moments later. 

Bill is surprised and says, "Why are you here? You are supposed to be at Hogwarts." 

Arthur Weasley Apparates in and says, "I came as soon as I heard. Hopkirk was complaining about being unable to go home. The Floo Network was cleared for an emergency evacuation of Hogwarts. Unprecedented so it must be serious. What's wrong?" 

Ron says, "You-Know-Who attacks and Lucius kills Mum." 

Bill exclaims, "What? Fred what have you been teaching him?" 

Harry says, "Bill and everyone, we witnessed it." 

Arthur's grief is beyond words. 

Ron explains the murder and that Dumbledore will be sending her body. 

Arthur grabs Ron in a tight hug and says, "Ron, I wish I could tell you that it'll be alright, but you know better. Your family and your friends will help you." 

Arthur says to Harry, "Harry, thank you for trying to save her. You didn't succeed, but you tried." 

*** * *  Grief  * * * **

Harry suggests to us, "Let's go up to Ron's room." 

We proceed up the stairs and enter my bedroom. Hermione widens my bed a bit. I close the door. I turn around and they're starting to strip. We clamber naked into my bed and they surround me. 

I ask, "Whassup?" 

Harry says, "Ron, she was your mum! If you need a punching bag, we can get Dudley." 

Hermione lays on top of me and starts hugging me tightly. I let her continue. Harry crawls up and looks into my face. Gia, on top of Harry's back, looks as well. 

Hermione says, "Ron, we want to help you cope." 

Harry says, "We can't replace your Mum nor could we try. I hope we are helping you." 

I say, "Just stay here, I'll figure the rest out later.." 

I pull the covers over all of us. 

The next morning, I awake to the familiar voice of Ginny asking, "Ron? Ron? It's past eight, so are you in here?" 

The covers are a bit skewed with Hermione to my side, so she likely sees the hands and feet. I have to respond. I sit up and see her standing there with, er, Colin Creevy! She's in her bra and panties while Colin is in a T-shirt and boxers. It's probably harmless, but I can't let this slip, can I? I demand, "What have you been doing to my sister?!" 

Colin says, "Not as much as you, that's for certain. I came over to help Ginny." 

Colin probably did, but I don't want to believe it. I jump out of the bed and lunge after Colin. He runs down the stairs so I turn my attention to Ginny. I ask, "What did he touch? How far did he get? You wanted to talk to me, sister?" 

Ginny is almost starting to cry so I hold her. 

She says, "I miss Mum. Colin helps, but he's not the same as her." 

I say, "So do I sis." 

Harry sits up and says, "Ginny, you'll always miss her, all of us will." 

Ginny blushes when she sees Harry's bare chest. She says, "Speaking of Harry, Ron what did you ever do with your UHP membership packet?" 

I say, "We gave it to a deserving individual, someone who's been after Harry for years." 

Hermione says, "Ginny, you saw the membership roster, you know." 

Ginny looks at me and says, "Ronald Weasley, naked in front of another girl, giving You-Know-Who a membership in UHP! It cannot be revoked." 

Harry says, "Good. Ginny, you don't understand do you? Ron does not belong in UHP." 

I say, "Ginny, why don't you go and bug Bill, Fred, or George. They could use your company." 

Ginny gets the hint and leaves. Hermione and Gia giggle, whisper, and emerge. They pull Harry and me down onto the bed. Both of them start looking closely at our genitals. 

Hermione says, "Inspection you two." 

I reply, "Inspection?" 

Gia says, "Yes. You two need to take proper care down here, so we're checking." 

The girls mutter a bit before Harry lets out a brief yelp. 

Hermione says, "Good, you got the ingrown hair from his nut-sack." 

Gia says, "Nice birthmark on his dick." 

Hermione says, "No, just dirt. Ron, you should wash more carefully. In fact, you two both come." 

The girls march us to the bathroom where they fill up the tub. They prod us into the tub and proceed to wash us. 

Gia says, "We will not let you get away without baths." 

They wash and then rinse us. Hermione hands a pair of towels to us. 

Hermione says, "Boys! They need constant care. Now, out and get dressed." 

Harry and me exit the bathroom and head back to my room. I thought it was clear, but it's not. Ginny sticks her head out and sees us naked. She blushes and gawks as Harry passes. We enter my room and I close the door. 

I exclaim, "How humiliating! Inspections!" 

Harry says, "Humiliating? You liked it and so did I, except Ginny seeing us. How often do you get the royal treatment like that? Probably not since my parents." He sees my face and then says, "Sorry." 

I lay back down onto my bed. I say, "You're right, she's gone." 

Harry sits down and leans over to look into my eyes. He says, "Ron, I have willingly shared many things with you. Last night was not something I wanted to, especially you." 

We dress. The girls enter. I smell Hermione's hair and then says, "Inspections? Nice idea, but you don't need an excuse to look at my parts." I spread her towel to peer at her beauty. 

Hermione's eyes flash and says, "Go downstairs! Both!" 

*** * *  Burial  * * * **

Harry and Ron walk down the stairs. Harry says, "Ron, we'll get them." 

Harry and Ron enter the kitchen to a decent breakfast already on the table. On the clock is Molly's hand now dangling with the face cracked, Percy's hand is still on traveling, and there is a new hand for Edward. 

Ron scratches his head and asks, "Who cooked?" 

Harry is given a tight hug accompanied by a squeak voice that says, "Harry Potter! Dumbledore says the Great Weasleys need help. Weasleys need Dobby. Dobby cooks breakfast." 

Arthur says, "Dobby arrived last night with the coffin. All students escaped however most of the teachers along with Dumbledore are held hostage. You-Know-Who now has Hogwarts, never in living memory." 

Bill says, "Ron, burial today and you know the tradition. A service will be held once Percy can attend." 

Harry and Ron eat. After everyone eats, they gather into the living room. A plain pine coffin is sitting in there. The Weasley sons reach down and lift the coffin. McGonagall appears at the front door but takes a step backward. Arthur motions to her and she joins Harry, Hermione, Gia, Colin, and Ginny. 

They exit the Burrow in a solemn procession. They Weasley boys each grab a shovel and continue carrying the coffin. They head to the cemetery. Snuffles and a number of residents of Catchpole join and follow. They reach the cemetery and the boys set down the coffin near the new headstone. The Weasley boys dig the grave, lower the coffin, and then fill it back in while letting Arthur toss in the first clod of dirt. They quietly head back to the Burrow and enter the living room. 

Inside, McGonagall says to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "I need to see the three of you, privately." 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and McGonagall enter Ron's room. Ron closes the door. 

McGonagall says, "My condolences Mr. Weasley. We all wish we could have done more. As you may have heard, Voldemort has captured Hogwarts to become a school of Dark Arts. I'm the only teacher to escape and the others are now hostage. They're very likely going to be killed unless something is done. hours after they left. I'm required to attend an inquiry at the Ministry. 

"Now, I am not asking anything of you, but you three are the most qualified to deal with this." She adds with a wink, "I will ignore underage Wizardry in connection to this." 

They exit Ron's room and head downstairs. 


	33. Revenge and Tubs

*** * *  Raid  * * * **

Arthur says, "I wish there was a way to find out if Lucius is home or not." 

Fred speaks up, "Harry, let's see if Lucius is at Hogwarts. Dad, this will take us a few moments." 

While Arthur's look shows his surprise, he remains quiet. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry enter Ron's room. 

George asks, "Harry, we assume you still have it." 

Harry says, "Yes. Don't mind if I activate it." Harry opens his trunk, rummages around, and extracts the Marauder's Map. 

Fred says, "Certainly." 

Harry taps the map with his wand. 

"Certainly." says Fred. 

Harry taps the map with his wand and says, "As son of Prongs, I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." 

The writing of the map appears, but first it writes, "Son of Prongs? You definitely are up to no good." 

Fred looks at Harry and says, "Son of Prongs? You gotta be joking." 

Ron diverts by pointing and saying, "There. Lucius is guarding some teachers and Draco is in the Great Hall. They aren't at their manor.T 

Snuffles enters. 

Harry says, "Mischief managed. Snuffles, I'm going on this raid with Ron." 

George says, "Harry, you act as if he's intelligent." 

Ron diverts by saying, "As Hagrid puts it, 'People can be a bit stupid about their pets.' However, Snuffles has demonstrated that he has brains." 

They exit the room and descend the stairs and enter the living room. 

Fred says, "Dad, Lucius and his son are at Hogwarts." 

Arthur says, "Good, then we leave immediately. Follow as quickly as possible. Aim for their entrance hall." 

They walk into the kitchen. With a pop, Arthur Disapparates. Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Snuffles use the Floo Network with a "Malfoy Manor". Ron emerges out of the living room fireplace at the Malfoy's. Arthur, Bill, and Charlie are already present along some Ministry Wizards. 

Narcissa Malfoy says, "What is the meaning of this?" 

Arthur says, "Inspection by the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Do not interfere." Arthur presents the proper paperwork. 

Narcissa says, "On what grounds?" 

Arthur says, "On the authority of the Ministry. We have reason to believe Lucius is in possession of contraband." 

Arthur, Ron, and Harry immediately proceed to the cellar and start inspecting the rooms. They search the drawing-room attached to the library. Arthur finds a nasty looking rope that strangles any Muggle among other incriminating objects. They turn a corner and Ron is studying the blueprints. 

Ron says, "Interesting room here, doesn't elaborate on its purpose. Let's check it out." 

They proceed check this room. They open the door to a room that is round in nature and tapers off to a trap door above. It is totally lined with stone and a drain in the floor. There are no furnishings and it is barely lit from a light well. Ron and Harry step into it. 

Harry remarks, "Looks like a private dungeon or something." 

Ron says, "At least nobody is trapped in here." 

With that unnerving statement, Harry and Ron quickly exit. 

Harry says, "Is a dungeon legal for a private citizen?" 

Arthur says, "Yes it is." 

There is a shriek coming from upstairs. They immediately run back up the stairs and into the kitchen. Diggory and Perkins are nearly ghost white. 

Diggory is muttering, "Black. Sirius Black. We just saw him." Perkins nods his head. 

Snuffles walks up next to Harry. Harry starts scratching. 

Diggory says, "Good, keep that dog about Harry. If Black is here, you need him." 

Arthur says, "Boys, this raid is done as the Ministry will now be scouring this Manor. Return to the Burrow immediately." 

Harry, Ron, and Snuffles return to the living room. They walk into the fireplace with a "The Burrow!" They emerge and walk into the kitchen of the Burrow. 

Harry says to Snuffles, "Good one!" 

George and Fred walk out of the fireplace. George says, "Damn! We wanted to see Black but Dad forced us to return." 

Ron just smiles widely. 

Fred says, "Ron, did you see Black?" 

Harry says, "Yes we did." 

George says, "Why didn't you report it?" 

Snuffles is now growling. Ron replies, "Our credibility with the Ministry isn't too high. So, letting Diggory see him was better." 

Arthur, Bill, and Charlie Apparate. 

Arthur says, "We should not be enjoying that, boys. I can't believe Sirius Black decided to show up. That Manor is going to be under much more scrutiny." 

Arthur sits on the sofa in the living room. Ron sits next to him and says, "Dad, I appreciate you letting us come. Now, Black knew Mum for a while and he knew how much Harry was fond of her. Showing himself at the Malfoy's was his revenge." 

Arthur says, "I will not read anything into that statement Ronald. Do not spread that around." 

Ron says, "I know." 

Snuffles is rubbing up as Arthur pets him. Harry and Ron walk up the stairs to Ron's room and enter. 

Harry asks, "How does the Floo Network work?" 

Ron says, "You gotta be kidding. You've used it a number of times." 

"I know how to use it. I'm asking how does it work? Is there just the main Floo Network or can there be others?" 

"You've witnessed Lupin using the small one in Hogwarts." 

Harry says, "Well, I need to figure a way to return and retake Hogwarts." 

Ron says, "Correction, we will retake. Why not just use the Three Broomsticks?" 

Harry says, "Besides being traced, would you like to ask the Death Eaters to excuse us while we walk out of there?" 

"Any ideas?" 

"Not yet. Voldemort must be neglecting something." 

*** * *  Hot Tub  * * * **

It's late Saturday evening when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia walk out of the fireplace into the living room of the Granger residence. 

Hermione enters the Library and looks returns. She says, "According to the calender, my parents are going to be home until tomorrow. Some workshop in Liverpool tonight and they'll probably spend the night along the way." 

They climb the stairs and enter Hermione's room. They set down their backpacks. Harry and Ron strip first. The girls removes their tops and Ron's length hardens. 

Ron says, "Let's try the hot tub. Harry?" 

Harry says, "Alright, a swim would be nice." 

Hermione snorts a bit. The girls let themselves be paraded down to the back patio and into the hot tub. Hermione pours in a bunch of spermicide. 

Gia remarks, "Good idea." 

They start playing with each other, sexually. Ron notices something so he exchange looks with Harry. Harry prods Gia into looking at a beetle several feet away from her on the pool deck. Hermione picks up on this and points. Gia grabs for a nearby can of insecticide and starts spraying madly at the beetle. 

The beetle transforms into Rita Skeeter and she says, "My my, isn't this interesting." 

Rita has a camera in her hands witch disintegrates. Her busily scribbling Quick Quotes Quill shatters and the parchment burns. 

Harry says, "Slow day? Nothing better to report than four teenagers skinny dipping?" 

Hermione says, "You-Know-Who has Hogwarts." 

Ron says, "Malfoy murdered my Mum!" 

Gia says, "Hogwarts students were evacuated but the teachers are held hostage." 

Harry says, "So, your best story is me in a tub?" 

Rita says, "Preposterous! You-Know-Who at Hogwarts? A nude girl with Harry Potter is a much more interesting story." 

Harry says, "Ron, you shouldn't have destroyed that camera. Child pornography would put her into Azkaban. Now Rita, Voldemort is now in possession of Hogwarts. Writing anything about us will sign our death warrants by tomorrow. Hogsmeade and Hogwarts are full of interesting stories right now." 

Ron says, "_Obliviate_" 

Rita's eyes look forward and she transforms back into a beetle. She scurries away. 

Hermione says, "Good one Ron." 

Harry says, "Ron, thanks. Rita is a bit nosy. On the topic of Hogwarts, we do need to do something. Snuffles is en-route to the Shrieking Shack to do some reconnaissance. ... Gia, you're beautiful." 

Hermione says, "We do need to know whats up. Any chance we could use Rita to snoop?" 

Harry says, "Dunno, maybe feed her some bullshit about a Bagman sighting." 

Hedwig flies down and perches on Harry's shoulder. She realizes what is happening so she gives a hoot of approval and nips Harry affectionately. Harry says, "Hedwig, the food is in the house. I'll get you some when we go back in. Tomorrow, we'll have a task for you." 

Gia says, "Harry, realize how dangerous you can be? We're naked in this tub yet you knock out that reporter. You can retake Hogwarts. Hell, take off now and the headline is, 'Naked Students Retake Hogwarts.'" 

They laugh at this. 

Ron says, "You're probably right, but there is a reason why Hogwarts is considered safe. If we are not careful, that headline would be, 'Naked Lunatics Killed near Hogwarts.'" 

Harry says, "We need to plan this and the objective will only be to retake. All others will be easy after that." 

Hermione says, "Before we get into details, keep in mind we are outside. Rita and Hedwig have just demonstrated that people can be listening." 

They get up and enter the house. Harry finds some food for Hedwig. She sits onto her perch that Harry got her some while ago. 

They dry off and head to Hermione's bedroom. 

*** * *  Conspiracy  * * * **

Harry sits on Hermione's bed shortly after the others. He sets the Marauder's Map down, and they move around it. 

Harry says, "Now, we want to retake Hogwarts. How do we force them out?" 

Gia massages Harry's thigh as she says, "Harry, maybe you're thinking the wrong way. You want them gone, so can you make them leave? Even just one leaving voluntarily would help." 

Ron says, "Simple, have Hermione flash her beauty from a distance. Her aurora will drive them insane." 

Hermione pinches Ron and then says, "Gia is right. How do we make them **want** to leave?" 

Harry says, "They are not stupid. If we flush out the Death Eaters, Voldemort is manageable, especially if we can free Dumbledore." 

Ron says, "Just free the teachers." 

Harry looks at the map and says, "They appear to be well guarded. Snape is roaming at will." 

Gia says, "These thugs seem power hungry. Can we turn them on each other? Would take care of most of them?" 

Hermione notices Gia's motion to Harry's hard length, and she says, "Watch it Gia. I don't want him doing that on **my** bed." 

Gia realizes what she's doing. So, she just plays with Harry's nut-sack instead. 

Ron says, "'Mione, wanna try with me right now?" 

Hermione gives an audible "Umph!" 

Harry thwarts the diversion and says, "Infighting seems the best. Untimely injuries and that sort is bound to something. We do have the Invisibility Cloak so that should prove useful. Some of the ghosts might help." 

Harry turns to Gia and they start kissing aggressively. Ron is tickling Hermione's boobs. 

Ron says, "Guerrilla tactics are needed, we ain't an army. So, we do it one-by-one. Harry and I are a match with nearly any single of these idiots. ... Guerrilla tactics are used to fight a bigger enemy. No outright battles because we would lose, so pick them off one at a time. The simple guideline is 'If they advance then retreat. If they retreat then advance. If they stand still then attack. When should we Portkey in?" 

Hermione is giggling a bit at Ron's hard length. She squashes the idea by says, "Remember what Dumbledore said? For that to work, they need the authorization key code. Voldemort has likely changed this and that will be very dangerous for us. We must be on the Hogwarts Grounds before we have any hope of using them. Of course, Floo Powder will not work." 

Harry is massaging Gia's feet when he asks, "If we got onto the Hogwarts Grounds, can we use the Portkeys to **enter** the castle? From Hagrid's or something? The front door is well guarded right now. Hogsmeade is probably well watched." 

Hermione says, "They should work, but we still need to **get** to Hogwarts and that's ten hours by train." 

Harry says, "Five hours by broom and they could see us coming." 

Ron says, "Harry, Floo Powder could work. We can avoid the main Floo Network as there are workarounds. Which fireplace should we use? Hagrid's hut is out of reach." 

Harry says, "We need to enter the grounds from the least guarded direction, one least likely for anybody to dare use." 

Ron turns a shade white, and not from Hermione's massages of his shoulders. Ron says, "You seem to be implying the forest. That is crazy." 

Hermione says, "No it's not. Ron, that is likely to be the best route. Remember what is on the other end of one of those paths?" 

Ron says, "The Shrieking Shack, of course. They don't need to guard it because that tunnel does not enter the castle. Wormtail knows about it, but given the outlet, it's probably not a big issue." 

Harry says, "That settles things. We leave in the morning and use Floo Powder to reach the Shrieking Shack. Tomorrow night, we will enter Gryffindor Tower to start causing mischief. ... What is Draco doing in our dormitory?" 

Ron stutters at first as Hermione finishes a hand job on him and his wetness emerges. Ron says, "Wwhat? He probably thinks he owns the place. ... Hermione, you're beautiful. So, what books do you have on Floo Networks?" 

Hermione replies, "_Floo 101_, _Basic Floo Networking_, _Advanced Floo Networking_, _Floo for Dummies_, _Troubleshooting your Floo_, _Floo Theory_, and a few others." 

Ron says, "I've seen Dad do it before, so it should be simple once we know it." 

Harry says, "In the morning as we do need some rest. Let's see, it's midnight so set the alarm for six." 

They crawl into Hermione's king sized bed. 

*** * *  Double Menace  * * * **

The night is pretty much uneventful. Harry has another nightmare, but Ron notices Gia helping him. Sunday morning, six comes and goes with the alarm clock smoldering on the floor. Nobody wakes until well past eight. Ron's head is the only one poking out of the covers when Fred and George wake him. 

George says, "Ron!! Little brother ... sleeping in your girlfriend's bed. Blimey! Why do you need all those blankets for? It is plenty warm out." 

Hermione shouts, "Get Out! You do not have my permission so you two are trespassers. 

Harry and Gia stir. Fred's wide eyes see this and reaches for the covers. Harry pops his head out. 

Harry threatens, "Don't you dare..." 

George cuts them off and says, "Seems like there are things to discuss. This is for your own good." 

Harry and Ron try to engage the twins to hide the nudity. Ron says, "Not today George, we have plans." 

Fred tosses a pair of condoms at them and says, "We can see what they are. You'll want to use them." 

Harry tries a diversion and says, "What are you two here?" 

George says, "Ginny came to us and was worried that she couldn't find Ron. Dad said you were over here. Ronald Weasley, we can't believe that you would ditch family at a time like this." 

Fred quickly rips off the covers revealing the nudity of the four. Fred says, "We knew it! Ron, know what Mum would say if she found ..." 

In a flash of anger, George's and Fred's clothing fly off of them. 

Ron faces up Fred and growls, "How dare you! You consider yourself my brother, yet you break into my girlfriend's bedroom and tear the covers off her bed. You then proceed to gawk as if she's a piece of meat! What we do today is not your concern." 

Harry says, "Buzz off!" 

George says, "Fred, be careful. They may pressure you!" 

Ron says to George, "Our travel plans are none of your business. You will leave." 

George says, "Sorry Ron, we didn't mean to injure you." 

Fred notices the Marauder's Map on the nightstand. He asks, "Why do you need the map?" 

Hermione asks, "Can I borrow Hedwig?" Harry nods. 

Gia and Hermione collect the twins' clothing and run out the door. 

Fred yells, "Hey!" 

Ron and Harry summon their wands and then point them at Fred and George. Ron says, "You need a lesson." 

Fred and George are marched starkers down to the living room. Hermione already has a pile of Floo Network books on the coffee table. 

Ron says, "You two are leaving." 

Fred notices the books and asks, "Trouble with the Floo Network? Better talk to Dad. Where are our clothes?" 

Hermione says, "The fireplace works but you two have demonstrated the need for a lock." She pauses to savor this. She says, "I sent your clothes ahead and are being flown to Ginny right now." She pauses to relish the looks on Fred and George's faces. She says, "So, you can either leave by the fireplace or you can leave by the front door." 

George says, "We are leaving, alright? Ron, do nothing stupid." 

The twins enter the fireplace with "The Burrow!" 

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sit on the sofa. Hermione stretches a bit and lays across the laps of both Ron and Harry. She starts scanning _Floo for Dummies_. 


	34. Through the Forest

Ron says in frustration, "Brothers! Why do they have to bug me like that?" 

Gia is tonguing Harry's neck when she pauses to say, "Ron, it is the same reason you're a prat to Hermione, why we tease you two, and why you tease us." Gia pauses. Hermione reaches under her to grab Harry's leg, almost says something, but reconsiders. Gia continues, "We love each other." 

Hermione sits back up, interested in the book she is scanning. Gia lays down, across Harry's and Ron's laps. She looks up at Ron with a smile and his length hardens. 

Gia says, "See? This friendship that you have with Harry, Ron, and now me. It seems to come from your brothers. Harry picked it up from you." She pauses, as she strokes Ron's face. Harry is rubbing her stomach. Gia says, "Hermione and I figured it out, you two like the both of us. Sure, Hermione's your girlfriend, me it's Harry. However, you are not fighting about it, which makes both of you cute and interesting to us. We trust each other. If it weren't for your brothers, we probably wouldn't be friends." 

Ron snickers a bit. Harry is giving a supportive look. 

Gia says, "Ron, we know you feel overshadowed by your brothers. When we think Weasley, you come to our minds. Besides, I'm laying across the laps of two handsome and naked boys, my cute one has my heart." She grins a bit at Harry. 

Ron, sees Hermione's frustration. He says to her, "Beautiful Hermione, can you hand me the _Floo Troubleshooting 101_ book?" 

After a bit of searching, Ron says, "I found it. 'How to network two fireplaces together, a useful diagnostic tool.' Okay, let's go." 

Hermione snickers a bit, "Umm, maybe we should get dressed first? I know that we seem to like to jump into action, naked. Do we really want the headlines to be, naked teenagers attack?" 

Ron says, "It sounds cool, but I want to hide your beauty from them. They do not deserve to see it." Hermione smiles. 

Harry turns to Gia and says, "Gia, this is about to get very dangerous. This is our school, not yours. You do not have to come, so you can stay here or somewhere else." 

Gia says, "I'm coming. This is important for you and for me. Besides, you'll need this along the way." She sits up, kisses Harry, and plays with his nut-sack. She says, "We're getting dressed." 

Gia and Hermione get up, Harry and Ron follow. 

*** * *  Floo Networks  * * * **

They reach Hermione's room. Hermione goes to Harry's backpack and digs around. She says, "These look appropriate." and tosses the Superman briefs at Harry. After much debate over fashion, they get dressed. 

Harry and Ron grab their backpacks and pack in some food type items. It is a quarter to ten by the time they start messing with the fireplace over their breakfast. They first disconnect the Granger fireplace from the Floo Network. They spend a few minutes amusing themselves with some of the small tricks in the book. 

Arthur Weasley Apparates into the living room. He says, "Nice to see you." 

Ron asks, "Dad, what are you doing here?" 

Arthur replies, "I tried to call but the Floo Regulators said somebody had disconnected this fireplace. Death Eaters are attacking the Ministry and that will drain many resources. If they get the Ministry as well, it will be a Dark Era. ... Having trouble with the fireplace? Up to something?" 

Ron says, "Don't panic Dad and I should have told you earlier. We are going to Hogwarts." 

Hermione says, "Janitorial service, too much filth about that place." 

Arthur says, "McGonagall stopped by earlier. She was wondering where you were and up to. That made me worry quite a bit. Hedwig did arrive before the twins so Ginny was waiting by the fireplace with Colin's camera. I don't think they've ever been that humiliated before. It's good for them." Arthur chuckles. 

Harry says, "This is not crazy. Hogwarts must be retaken so we are leaving as soon as we connect the fireplace to the Shrieking Shack. We can't seem to make the connection, but we do not want to be traced on the Floo Network." 

Arthur looks at Harry with a penetrating look and understands what McGonagall was saying. Arthur says, "Alright, but be careful and do not take unnecessary risk." 

Arthur tinkers with the fireplace and connects it to the Shrieking Shack. Arthur turns to Ron and says, "Ron, Percy is still missing. I do not believe the lies from the Ministry. If you find him, help if you can. Ron swear that you will not kill Malfoy for revenge. That will only serve to further their cause." 

Ron swallows from Arthur's look and says, "I swear." 

Arthur says, "I would come but you probably do not want it. Smaller groups are likely better. I'll disconnect the fireplace after you leave and use the Floo Network if you need to escape." 

The group heads into the fireplace. Arthur says, "Good Luck." 

*** * *  Teenagers  * * * **

Arthur watches the group vanish in the fireplace. He disconnects the fireplace and places a lock on its use. He thinks, _The Ministry might fall so the Floo Network will not be safe._ He collects the books that were left strewn about and sets them onto a desk in the Granger's library. Samples of Muggle candy is laying about. _Clearly, these are not from the pair of dentists._

Arthur thinks, _Four teens, off to retake Hogwarts still don't remember to properly lock up the house._ Arthur spends time fiddling with the muggle locks before he figures them out and then closes the myriad of open windows. About an hour after the teens leave, Arthur is still closing things up when the Grangers return from their trip. 

Charles Granger asks, "What are you doing here?" 

Arthur replies, "Arthur Weasley, father of Ron. I came to talk to the kids. You know, Hermione et al." 

"Are they still around?" asks Charles. 

Arthur says, "Left about an hour ago. Funny, teenagers try to save the world but don't think to lock up the house. I went around closing the windows, shutting the doors and things before you showed up. I rarely work muggle locks so it took a while." 

Charles says, "Thank you. Would you care for a drink?" Arthur nods in approval. 

Arthur says, "Funny those four. In some ways, they're just like other kids. In others they are different because they've got a lot of talent. Take my lot for example. I've got Bill who is working for Gringotts. Oh, many stories with him. Good marks of course, Molly and I" he pauses. "we were proud of him and he was well behaved at Hogwarts." 

"Hermione wrote about Molly. Our condolences." says Mrs. Granger. 

Arthur says, "Then there is Charlie. He's a bit of a rule breaker. He's great with animals and Quidditch. He loves his work with the dragons. ... Then there is Percy. An absolute stickler when it comes to rules and insists that none get broken. Head Boy, all OWLs, and works for the Ministry; though they seem to have misplaced him." 

They take some sips. Arthur continues, "Then the twins, Fred and George. The biggest pair of mischief makers. Ginny and Ron pick up a bit, but they're nothing compared to the twins. Oh, the number of owls we've had about them exceed the others. They have their own drawer of records in the caretaker's office, rest of the school needs something like two. Maybe they'll get that joke shop up and running that they've been wanting." 

After some more sips, Arthur continues, "Ron came after them and is quite different. Ginny came less than a year later. She adores Ron, but she takes after the twins. She's got that naughty streak and gets her older brothers to compete. She had a crush on Harry for years, but now seems to have taken to Colin Creevy. Edward is recent, so I don't know too much about him yet. I can tell you he will be different than the others. Since Friday, Ginny's looking after him and she knows that I appreciate it. With the others, I had let Molly manage the care for them and never worried about it." He lets out a couple of tears. 

"And Ron?" asks Charles as he takes another sip. 

Arthur says, "Ron is very different from the others. Before Hogwarts, he was excited. He had heard that Harry Potter will be attending. Like many others, he had a wishful fantasy about meeting him, but Ron never really expected it. He figured that the famous Potter would go after richer friends, not him. It's no secret that we've never been well off. That Ministry position provides, but its not luxurious or anything." 

Arthur sips a bit, continues, "He got onto Hogwarts Express not expecting to find friends or really meeting Harry Potter. He sat down in that compartment not to meet Harry as the twins joked, but to be a friend to somebody he viewed as needing one. He was very surprised when Harry turned down offers by the rich kids for him. I think that was when Ron realized Harry valued friendship. I think that is what has kept them together. Nowadays, they might as well be twins." 

After another sip, Arthur continues, "Did you realize that Hermione and Harry were with Ron when they witnessed Molly's murder?" Arthur's shaking a bit. 

Charles is a bit spooked and says, "They saw it? Hermione never mentioned that." 

Arthur says, "They were right besides her. Harry doesn't give himself due credit, he knocked the attackers out. If he hadn't, we'd be burying them as well." 

A bit shocked, Charles asks, "He saved Hermione?" 

Arthur says, "Yes, but he probably feels guilty for not saving Molly. I thanked him for trying, but I don't think it'll stick. Harry has been through this himself, so he can help them." 

Charles says, "We always wondered what Hermione saw in him. To think, I scoffed at them during Christmas about a bit of rough play." 

Arthur says, "That is probably a good idea anyways. Ron has picked up a bit from his brothers. And now he's taken an interest in Hermione. The twins have certainly had their fun. Molly" he pauses for a moment. "Though she didn't show it, she was happy for Ron. She seemed to think it a good match." 

Linda says, "Hmph. It's strange transition for us, Hermione finding a serious boyfriend. Sure, its in the fine print with any kid, but that never prepares us. With her, it seemed like she might have two." 

Arthur says, "She probably still does. They are the best of friends with each other. With Harry and Gia, they make a nice foursome, and it gives Ron and Hermione some space." 

"Give them space? We all know where that'd lead." says Charles. 

Arthur says, "Look, in two years, they might get us grandkids. Ron finds her interesting. Besides, who do **you want** her boyfriend to be like? Ron and Harry have repeatedly rescued her, made her laugh, tease her, and been her best friends." He pauses. "At some point, you have to let her go. In the hands of Harry and Ron, she's as safe as she'll ever be." Thoughtfully, he adds, "We have to let them go. It's never easy, but as parents, we have to." 

"When that point approaches, man, I'm growing old!" says Charles. 

Looking at the clock, Arthur says, "So am I, and without Molly anymore. I best be off. If I leave those twins alone for too long..." 

Linda gets up, leaves for a moment, then comes back. She says, "Before you go, we got you a bouquet and flowers. We were going to send these with Hermione today, but since you're here, this is better." She hugs Arthur and gives him them. She says, "Make sure Ron takes care of Hermione. She **is** the center of our lives." 

"Thanks. I guide Ron where I can, but it is up to him." says Arthur. He Disapparates with a pop. 

*** * *  Ron's Support  * * * **

Arthur appears at the Burrow around two. Ginny grabs the just delivered _Daily Prophet_ and they sit down at the kitchen table for the lunch. 

Arthur turns to the twins and says, "Why did you have to prank Ron for? You know he is going through a rough time, worse than any of us. He saw the murder! Can't you comprehend that?" 

Ginny opens the paper and gasps when she sees the photo. "Yikes! What is a hot tub anyways?" 

Colin looks over, "Wow! Ginny we should try that some time! This'll go great at the next meeting." 

Charlie says, "Dad, Ron's alert went off a while ago." 

Bill says, "George, Fred, do be kind to Ron. He is going to need a lot of support from us." 

Charlie asks, "So, why did they strip your clothes anyways? I admit, it's funny, but can't fathom why they would choose to do that." 

Arthur says, "Fred, George, Do you realize what your incident has done? The Granger's fireplace is no longer connected to the Floo Network! What if somebody needs to use it during an emergency?" 

Ginny and Colin have finished scrutinizing the front page. They reluctantly hand it to George. George's eyes go very wide. George says, "Ron seems to be managing quite well, in fact, I would say he has found a very nice distraction." 

George lays the paper onto the table for everyone to see. Smack center is a big photo of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia evidently naked in the Granger's hot tub. Hermione and Gia are positioned such that their breast are hidden from view but pressing against Harry and Ron. The bubbles of the pool successfully obscure and cloak the lower parts of them. 

=== ARTICLE ===  


**Harry Potter and Friends Caught Naked in Hot Tub. **

_by Rita Skeeter _

Last night yours truly discovered Harry Potter and several friends were naked in a hot tub. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is clearly in need of proper adult supervision. 

================  


Fred says, "This is better then them in bed!" 

Charlie says, "You found them in bed? Together?" 

George says, "Yes, naked in fact." 

Ginny giggles a bit at the thought. 

Arthur says, "That explains it. Still, you ought to be more careful with Ron. Do you realize what he's up to right now?" 

Fred starts saying, "They did have a map of Hogwarts out for some reason. Oh no! They aren't going to try that are they?" 

Arthur says, "Yes they are. I couldn't stop them, and I suppose it'd be foolish to try to help. They left earlier." 

George says, "At least they got in some fun first. Let's find a picture frame, this one's going on the wall, the scrapbook, and few other places." 

Charlie says, "Well, Ron has made himself unique, getting into the paper like this. Good thing Mum didn't find out, she would have a fit." 

Arthur says, "She would have enjoyed it. Of course, she would of still scolded Ron. I've noticed that you guys haven't been this successful with girlfriends." 

Charlie, Bill, and Fred look horrified realizing their Dad was correct. 

The Weasley clock emits another mortal peril alert for Ron. 

Charlie says, "Dad, you need to fix that clock." 

"The clock is working fine." says Arthur. 

"How many does that make for Ron?" asks Fred. 

"I've lost count. For Ron, they can be measured in alerts per week." says Arthur. 

"Blimey! Fred and I only had two during our years at Hogwarts." says George. 

Arthur says, "There, Ron has the family beat. Molly was very upset when he had several in his first year." 

"What were Mum's recent Howlers all about? Ron never explained." says Fred. 

"Did you go deaf?" asks Charlie. 

"Oh, we heard them, but they didn't have much detail." says George. 

"Shouting You-Know-Who's name was something she never liked doing." says Arthur. 

"You-Know-Who was involved in the last one?" asks George. 

"Ron and gang took on You-Know-Who and some Death Eaters a week ago Friday." says Arthur. 

"Ron is nuts." says Fred. 

"They nearly had things taken care of when Dumbledore shows up. Ron was dodging Killing Curses of all things." says Arthur. 

"Blimey!" says Charlie. 

"Here Mum was nagging us about the joke shop." says George. 

"Why don't you two go cheer your sister." says Arthur. 

George and Fred take that to heart and leave for her room. 

*** * *  Into the Forest  * * * **

Meanwhile after ten; Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Gia emerge into the Shrieking shack. It is deserted except for Snuffles. Snuffles wags his tail and then transforms. 

Harry says, "Sirius, good to see you." 

Sirius says, "I should ask what took you, but I probably do not want to know. It is rather dangerous out there so you can't approach the castle and the Portkeys won't work either." 

Harry says, "We are approaching through the forest." 

Sirius says, "You can't be serious, that is very dangerous." 

Harry says, "As dangerous as a Minster of Magic Voldemort? The Ministry is under siege. The forest is the least guarded." 

Sirius, "That is for a good reason so they don't have to." 

Harry says, "Exactly so they won't expect it. Any other route is more dangerous but in the forest nobody is looking. So, are you going to sit here or accompany us through?" 

Sirius relents and says, "I will come though I don't approve." 

Sirius moves over and opens a window to peer out. Several people are in view and looking about, but they are not worrying about the shack. They look like Death Eater wannabes or something. 

Sirius says, "Few are ever in sight, but it's about time for their break at the Three Broomsticks. When I give the word, exit and calmly walk into the forest. Running attract attention. Put these on." 

Sirius hands them some black robes with hoods. They put them on. 

Several minutes later, Sirius says, "Now!" Sirius transforms. 

They exit the shack. The door to the shack closes and locks. Calmly they walk toward the path into the forest. Nobody seems to notice them. 

*** * *  Into the Fire  * * * **

They walk a hundred yards or so into the forest and stop. Quickly, they remove the robes and stuff them into the backpacks. They continue into the forest. 

Sirius explains, "There is a useful spell you might want. It's the Somebody Else's Problem spell. It's not the same as invisible but nearly as effective. Wormtail knows about the Invisibility Cloak and it can be cumbersome to use. This spell works in a pinch. Also, you've grown to the point that the cloak only fits one of you. Invisibility spells are difficult for all but the best. Instead the SEP tricks people into ignoring your presence and that is what you need." 

Sirius explains how it tricks the brain and is still noticeable from the corner of a person's eye. Harry, Ron, and Hermione practice the spell on each other, Gia, and a bunch of nearby objects. 

Sirius chuckles and says, "It lasts for a bit, so if anybody else wanders by they would walk into one of those trees." 

They hear a branch break nearby. They turn around and face a werewolf. Gia snuggles up behind Harry. Harry is about to stun when Ron stops him. Hermione gives a Wandless Body Binder. 

Sirius says, "I see that you have been practicing. Very advantageous when surprise is an ally. Wands are better but reaching for it reveals your intentions. ... Harry, you are you going to proceed inside Hogwarts?" 

Harry replies, "Dunno yet, figure it out when we get in." 

Sirius exclaims in disbelief, "What?" 

Sirius looks horrified as Harry replies, "It's funny, but we are at our best when we think on our feet. Voldemort always has some well thought and intricate plan with a few contingencies. He has trouble when things fail to go as planned. Look at each time I've encountered him. With my parents, he missed a detail and lost his power. With the stone, I didn't buy his lies. With the Chamber of Secrets, it was Fawkes, the sword, and me figuring the spell. Last year, it was our wands faltering. Our best option is to think on our feet because he can't anticipate everything we might come up with." 

Sirius says, "Thoughtful but dangerous." 

Harry says, "It's not safe anywhere as it's just a matter of how much time we have left, hours or days." 

They round the corner to face a small group of mountain trolls. 

Ron asks, "What do you suppose..." 

Suddenly, they yielded and let them through. One of the trolls seems to recognize the three. 

Ron says, "That one with the club looks familiar." 

Harry says, "Should be, we met him in our first year. See the pattern on the trousers?" 

Sirius asks with interest, "Trolls in your first year? Sounds like DADA was interesting." 

Hermione says, "Yes, a troll but it was not DADA." She explains the incident minus her tears. She adds, "Later, we found out that Quirell let him in." 

Sirius says, "No wonder the teachers hold a high impression of you, with you able handle a troll two months into your first year, James would not have done that." 

Sirius sees the look on Harry's face and says, "Harry, don't fret. In some ways you two are the same, and in other ways you are quite different. I am glad to know you both." 

Ron says, "Harry, there is one thing that we may have to do." 

"What's that?" asks Harry. 

"Kill." says Ron. 

"That is not something to joke about." says Sirius. 

"I'm not, but we need to consider it." says Ron. 

"Ron, that is not funny." says Hermione. 

"We won't kill." says Harry. 

"Harry, what if it's the only way to survive? Or die?" asks Hermione. 

"To murder would be a Dark Act, I will not. Death is preferable to murder." says Harry. 

"Can you cast a Killing Curse?" asks Sirius. 

"I've never tried." says Ron. 

"You don't have enough time to really practice. Do you mind killing, say spiders?" asks Sirius. 

Ron and Sirius fall back to behind Harry, Hermione, and Gia. Sirius assists Ron in practicing on nearby spiders. After a hour or so, Ron is able to kill spiders with ease. 

"Are spiders easier than people?" asks Ron. 

"Supposedly. In sixth year DADA, you practice on various small creatures. As you mentioned, sometimes it's a matter of life and death." says Sirius. 

"Have you had to kill a person?" asks Harry. 

"Fortunately, no. Some Aurors have." says Sirius. 

Sometime around one they stop to eat. A female unicorn wanders up to them. Gia even strokes her a bit. She eats the stuff they offer her. She sees Harry and winks at him. After the group finishes eating, the unicorn follows a ways, then departs. 

Gia says to Harry, "You're the best! Wow! A real unicorn!" She kisses him. 

By four, they find themselves surrounded. The giant spiders that Harry and Ron had escaped three years earlier recognize them, and they are mad. They want meat and they are encroaching on them from all sides. 

Ron is shaking with nerves and says, "Can't fly the Firebolts. Even with the girls' good figures, we can't all escape." 

Hermione takes that as a compliment, but still she can't figure a way out of this one. With a feeling of foreboding doom, they grip each other tightly. Harry sets off several Dungbombs to no avail. Hermione tries stunning, but that only makes them madder and more menacing. 

*** * *  Out of the Fire  * * * **

Hermione ignites a fire. The spiders halt at this, but the effect is temporary as she didn't conjure up a water-proof fire, and it fizzles from the damp underbrush. Then, comes a loud and fast crashing noise coming straight for them. Even the spiders take heed, but in the darkness of the forest canopy they couldn't make out the form until it got close. The light blinds them for a moment. 

Ron says with amazement, "The Car! Get in." 

Quickly they hop in. Sirius is definitely surprised. 

Harry explains taking the car at the start of the second year and their subsequent trip into the forest. 

Sirius says, "Flying a stolen car to Hogwarts? I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't expel you. ... Harry, I do not hold you to most of the school rules because the Marauders realized something. These adventures you are having are what you remember and what you take from Hogwarts. Enjoy them while they last." 

Around five, the car arrives at the edge of the forest parking behind Hagrid's Hut. They get out and approach the back door. Fang realizes scratching is up so he is scratching wildly at the door. Harry opens the door and Fang looks very excited as Ron, Hermione, Gia, and Snuffles follow into the hut. They close the door. Harry grabs some of Hagrid's treacle fudge and feeds it to Fang. 

Harry takes out the Marauder's Map, sets it on the table, and activates it. Harry whispers, "We are going to wait until nine, that gives us four hours to rework the Portkeys and stay out of sight. We can't light any fires or make this hut looked lived in. Hagrid is supposed to be in the castle after all. Talking might also raise the alarm." 

Hermione grabs Ron's and Harry's Portkeys, and she sets them onto the table. Hermione fidgets with them and then hands them back. She whispers, "With these modifications, they will enter the castle but will only work once. After entering, we are stuck. Sirius, insufficient Portkeys and you have a death warrant to be served by the swarms of demeantors." 

Snuffles ignores the scandalous way the four keep themselves quiet. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia take advantage of the big furniture and their passions. They snog and grope quietly. Snuffles noses about but keeps quiet. 

About seven thirty noises come from nearby outside the hut. 

Hagrid says, "Dunno why yeh want to go through the forest. Still, need Fang for that." 

The teens quickly bunch tightly onto Hagrid's bed. Harry gets out his Invisibility Cloak and tosses it over them as they huddle very tightly together. Hagrid looks in, and pauses. He closes the door a bit and turns to some people outside. 

Hagrid says, "You know, if you cover your heads with your robes, you'll seem scarier to the creatures in the forest." 

Quickly, Harry covers Ron's exposed head. 

Crabbe says, "We have to check the forest. Somebody might try to use it." 

"Who in their right minds go through that forest?" asks Hagrid. 

Nott says, "People have gone into that forest before. We need to check it. We'll start with your hut." 

Nott, Crabbe Sr, and Hagrid enter the hut. 

Nott says, "Master is concerned that Potter may be nearby." 

Hagrid says, "Him here? Did you see the _Daily Prophet_? They seem too busy to bother." 

Nott says, "Propaganda perhaps." 

Hagrid says, "As yeh two can't clearly don't see anybody here, lets check that forest. It's been a while since I've seen Aragog. Come Fang!" 

Fang follows a smiling Hagrid out the door. Crabbe Sr and Nott follow, closing and locking the door. 

Nott says, "There. They can't use the hut if its locked." 

The footsteps fade off. Snuffles watches as the teens turn their attention back to each other.x 


	35. Bungling It

Gia's alarm goes off. Sirius shakes Harry. 

Harry says, "What?" 

Sirius says, "Well, if you intend to go through with this, you should stick to your schedule." 

Ron says, "Hey lovebird, I know you're doing extensive research on Gia's anatomy but we should be off." 

They gather around the table and look at the Marauder's Map. 

Sirius remarks, "The Gryffindor Tower looks empty except for one person heading for Portrait Hole." 

Ron says, "That's Draco Malfoy." 

Harry says, "Okay, it's time." He wipes the map and places it into his backpack. Then he queries, "Sirius?" 

Sirius says, "I know, pretend I'm ten thousand people approaching Hogwarts." 

They get out the Portkeys and activate them. 

*** * *  Ghostly Entry  * * * **

Harry, Gia, Ron, and Hermione land in the boys dormitory. 

Harry exclaims, "Dammit! I left the Invisibility Cloak!" 

Footsteps are approaching the stairs. Harry grabs an old pair of underwear from the floor and hides behind the door. His wand is drawn. The other three hide behind various beds. Draco doesn't seem concerned about stealth because he is laughing as he climbs the stairs. 

Draco snickers, "Hee Hee, Potter will never know. He's too scared to ever return. Vincent and Greggory will get a kick out of this because I own the place." 

Draco enters. In a split second, Draco is bound in ropes. He chokes as something foul is stuffed into his mouth moments before being stunned. 

Hermione remarks, "That was quick." 

Harry replies, "It usually is." 

They drag Draco into the shower and leave him. 

Gia suggests, "Um, the noise of your shoes seem loud. Remove the shoes." 

Ron jokes, "Harry, Gia actually wants us to go naked." 

Hermione whips, "Not with all these Death Eaters roaming around." 

Harry says, "Still, remove the shoes." 

The four remove their shoes and stick them into the backpacks. 

Ron says, "Now what?" 

"Well, you could talk to me." says a voice. They turn to see Nearly Headless Nick. 

Harry admits, "You had us for a moment." 

Nick says, "The other ghosts are gathered in the first year dormitory. Join us for a moment." 

Ron says, "Alright." 

The four follow Nick down the stairs and they enter the first year boys dormitory. 

Nick says, "We ghosts do not like these new intruders." 

The Baron says, "Or residents in their terms." 

Harry says, "Nor do we." 

Myrtle sobs and says, "They destroyed my U-bend this morning!" 

Peeves complains, "One of their pet demeantors started after me!" 

Nick says, "As ghosts, we cannot evict them ourselves." 

Harry says, "That's what we intend to do." 

Nick asks, "Can we help?" 

Harry replies, "Yes, cause trouble among the new residents. We can handle some Death Eaters and Voldemort, but they have too many troops right now." 

Ron says, "Stir up their infighting with untimely accidents. Get them to duel themselves out of existence. Make them do the dirty work." 

Peeves says, "This sounds like fun!" 

Hermione says, "Peeves, do what you like to do. Reek havoc!" 

Harry says, "We also need intelligence from you." 

Nick says, "Why thank you Mr. Potter. Listen here fellows, he understands that a severed neck does not harm my brains." 

Ron says, "Nick, that is true. What we also need is information about patterns, people, and the like when we need it." 

Hermione yawns. 

Harry says, "Is there a place that we could, like hide? Someplace where the new residents aren't going?" 

The Grey Lady says, "Sibel's room is rarely touched. They seem to be ignoring her." 

Ron says, "As we think of more ways, we'll ask." 

Nick says, "It's a pleasure to have a friendly presence like students." 

Harry says, "Thank you. Um, it's pretty dark out so I think we can risk flying to the classroom." 

Very alarmed, Hermione asks, "What?" 

Ron shows her the map and says, "See? The passageways are crawling with people. Flying close to the castle is the wisest path." 

Harry gets out the Firebolts. 

Hermione asks, "What if we're seen?" 

Harry says, "With the SEP?" 

Ron stuffs the map back into his pocket and he opens the window. 

Nick says, "Good luck." 

Harry casts SEP on himself and Gia. Ron and Hermione cast theirs. They fly out the window. 

*** * *  Bunking  * * * **

Harry and Ron fly out of the Gryffindor Tower and along the roof. They hear footsteps from the Headmaster's office so they slow and loiter under the window. 

Voldemort says, "Lucius, you may step forward." 

Somebody takes several footsteps and kisses. Lucius says, "Master, you wanted news of Harry Potter." 

Voldemort says, "Speak." 

Somebody ruffles some papers. Lucius says, "The _Daily Prophet_ summarizes it best. Our hostages have some delusional hope in Potter. I have furnished them a copy to make them see reality." 

Voldemort says, "_Crucio_ ... That was dangerous to give them the _Daily Prophet_. I do recognize your attempt to humiliate them so you may leave." 

The office grows quiet so Harry and Ron continue flying. They pass the open but guarded window. Voices are drifting out. 

"You may be interested in the latest news of your pathetic hero." says the voice of Wormtail. 

Jostling of paper is heard before Lupin says, "Thanks." 

Sprout asks, "Well, what is it?" 

Lupin says, "Harry did manage to escape Hogwarts." 

Flitwick says, "Of course they did." 

Lupin says, "Issues are being sorted out." 

Flitwick says, "And?" 

Hooch says, "Nice picture, glad he's enjoying his girlfriend." 

Lupin snickers, "You know, I think he's outdone James on this." 

Jostling of the paper is heard and Flitwick says, "I see what you mean." 

Wormtail shouts into the classroom, "See? Your hero is too busy to save your asses. You know that the wind is changing and that it's the best to jump ship." 

Lupin replies, "Never." 

Wormtail shouts, "_Crucio_ ... _Crucio_ ... _Crucio_" 

Lupin, Flitwick, and Hooch shriek from pain for a moment. Wormtail slams the door. 

The waxing crescent is starting to rise by the time Harry and Ron fly up to the top of the North Tower. They reach a window and Hermione opens it. They fly in and land to meet a not so pleased Trelawney. 

Trelawney says, "Fates had informed me that you will be showing up and that this is not a wise idea." 

Harry asks, "Do the fates tell you of a better place to sleep?" 

Trelawney remains silent. 

Ron asks, "May we?" 

Trelawney loans several blankets and they sleep in the corner of the Divination classroom. They awake sometime during the late afternoon on Monday. 

Trelawney glances away from her crystal ball and notices this. She says, "Fates inform me that you have some time to spare." 

Ron takes a discrete look at the Marauder's Map. Ron says, "Trelawney is right there." 

Trelawney corrects, "Professor Trelawney, though this will not help." 

Harry says, "What did you have in mind?" 

Trelawney says, "Divination OWL, as you have foreseen." 

Gia says, "Harry, why not? If you have the time." 

Ron shrugs his shoulders. After a light meal, Trelawney administers the OWL exam. Gia watches them while Hermione reads a book. They watch as Harry and Ron bluff their way through some of it. Gia is impressed by their quick demonstration of mind reading. Harry and Ron finish the OWL test. Finally, Trelawney engages them in conversation. 

Trelawney asks, "Can you see your fates?" 

Ron says, "Deaths? No. I want that to be a surprise." 

Trelawney asks, "Biggest lesson from Divination?" 

Harry says, "That it is hard to actually know the consequences of our actions. Everything we do has unexpected side-effects." 

Ron says, "Life is full of them. The best to do is be mindful of the future and the way we want it to develop. Act accordingly." 

Trelawney says, "Your returning to Hogwarts is very perilous." 

Harry says, "Some things must be attempted despite the foretelling. This, Hogwarts, is something which I must do or die trying. It's very easy to read my planned fate should Voldemort be Minster of Magic." 

Trelawney says, "You two get OWLs in this subject. ... Now, Miss Prescott, would you like to gaze?" 

Harry is supportive. Gia says, "Sure, give it a try." 

Ron takes another peek at the Marauder's Map. Ron exchanges looks with Harry. 

Harry says, "Gia, Hermione, we will be a moment. Stay here." 

Ron says, "No, we do not want to know the odds of this trip." 

Harry says, "We'll tap twice when we want to come back up." 

Quietly, Harry and Ron let the trapdoor and climb down the ladder. 

Ron says, "Where to? Lupin?" 

Harry nods in agreement. They cast their SEPs and start climbing down the stairs. 

Ron whispers, "Seventh floor near Flitwick's office." 

They reach the seventh floor and dodge some people as they creep along. Several hours later, they hear voices. 

Lucius says, "Wormtail, we need more demeantors. Somebody got Draco last night, so we must be cautious." 

Wormtail says, "We are stationing them on every floor." 

Harry and Ron realize what that means. Harry starts fainting by some approaching demeantors. They retreat back up the stairs of the North Tower. It's late in the evening when they return and issue their double tap. After the ladder lowers, Harry and Ron climb back into the classroom. 

Hermione asks, "And?" 

Ron says, "Many demeantors and they do not show on the map. We were unable to reach anyone." 

*** * *  Pedigree Insult  * * * **

Harry says, "It's dark out so flying is an option." 

Hermione looks very nervous at this idea. 

Ron says, "You two, stay here. We'll go and cause mischief." 

Before Trelawney could get a word in regarding their fates, Harry and Ron fly out the window on their Firebolts. They cast their SEPs and start circling the castle for ideas. They fly past the Headmaster's office and listen to an ensuing conversation. 

Voldemort demands, "How long?" 

Harry and Ron loiter under the window. They creep up and peek in. A number of demeantors and Death Eaters are guarding the office. Harry and Ron drift down. 

Wormtail says, "Soon. They are making the assault on the Ministry. Once it topples, a worthy candidate will be appointed to be Minister of Magic, you." 

Voldemort says, "_Crucio_ Work faster." 

The office goes quiet so Harry and Ron continue flying. It's around midnight when they circle the Gryffindor Tower and look into the windows. In the girls' dormitory are some naked girls they do not recognize. In the common room is Draco. A naked girl is bound on one of the study tables. Draco is naked and fucking her 

She is laying flat on her back. Her buttocks are near the edge. Her legs are dangling and bound open, it forces her folds into being exposed. Draco is there naked and humping her. 

"Oh come on!" says Draco. 

Gagged, the girl moans. Her mutters are muffled in what sounds similar to "Stop it." 

Draco says, "Put out more, my friends want some action later and I need to check the goods. Only a minute to go." 

Harry and Ron quietly open a window. They stun Draco. Ron catches Draco and drags him to the window. Ron shoves the naked Draco out of it. They can hear his body hitting the ground more than a hundred feet below. Harry removes her gag. 

"So, I suppose you want to fuck me too? Add some screaming you pervert?" asks the girl. 

"No. Ron and I won't rape you." says Harry. 

Harry starts to reach for the ropes. Shuffling noises come from outside in the corridor. Several people are heading toward Gryffindor Tower. Quickly, Harry and Ron move to entrance and into the corners. 

Two people enter through the draped cloth now covering the portrait hole, it's Greggory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. They're only wearing bathrobes. 

"What did Draco say?" asks Vincent. 

"Umm, meet him here to have fun. ... Alright!" says Greggory, seeing the girl tied to the table. 

"I'll go first." says Vincent. Vincent and Greggory remove their bathrobes. They're now naked and their lengths harden. Vincent heads to the naked girl. 

Harry and Ron stun Greggory and Vincent. Straining, Harry and Ron pull Vincent and Greggory to the window. Vincent and Greggory tumble out of the window. 

"Absolutely disgusting. Malfoy fucking on our study table. So, you are?" says Ron. 

Harry finishes cutting the ropes binding her to the table. 

"Jane, Glascow Witch Academy of Beauty. Where am I?" says the girl. 

"Hogwarts, currently under control of Voldemort. Jane, you should probably stay in the girls dormitories. We can't deal with rescues right now. We will later." says Harry. 

"Malfoy? He burnt my clothes, I have nothing to wear." says Jane. 

"Try searching the drawers on the beds. The other set of stairs leads to the boys dormitories. In the meanwhile, have some wands." says Ron. Ron holds up Draco's, Greggory's, and Vincent's wands. 

"No, that'd just expose them to more danger. We'll break them." says Harry, a twinkle in his eye. 

"Jane, Malfoy won't be in a condition to fuck for a while. Speaking of which Harry, it gives me an idea." says Ron. 

"Harry? Ron? Are you two..." starts Jane. 

"Straight? Yes." says Harry. Ron snorts. 

"Not that. I mean, Potter. I'll let you fuck me." says Jane. 

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend." says Harry. 

"Me too." says Ron. 

"Well, if you change your mind Harry Potter, let me know." says Jane. 

"You seem a bit cold, stay next to the fireplace." suggests Harry. 

Harry takes Draco's wand and snaps it in half. It's now broken. 

"Harry, that is the meanest insult to a pedigreed wizard." says Ron. 

"Even better. Hide these other two in the dorms. You might need them." says Harry. Harry hands the two remaining wands to Jane. Harry tosses the remains of Draco's out the window. 

Harry and Ron cast another SEP on themselves. They fly out of the open window and close it. 

*** * *  Symphony and Seer  * * * **

Harry and Ron fly downward. 

Harry asks "So, what is this idea?" 

Ron says, "We're breaking into the Greenhouse to steal Mandrakes." 

"Why?" 

"Remember the thing about their cry?" 

"Hmmm.... not really." 

"Trust me, it's good." says Ron. 

They fly down to greenhouse three and break in. 

"Plants? We're going to use plants?" asks Harry. 

"Certainly, get as many as we can. That table, we need the map." says Ron. 

Ron lays the Marauder's Map onto one of the work tables. 

Harry asks, "What are we looking for?" 

Ron says, "I want to use the Mandrakes. Which means we need to deposit them into a place with many Death Eaters and/or recruits. However, no hostages can be there." 

Harry points, "Hufflepuffs' dormitories looks to be housing recruits." 

Ron says, "Wait a minute, those are controlled recruits. Frank McMillan is among them." 

Harry says, "Yeah, there's Eric Miller. They would not be here willingly. So, where can we strike?" 

Harry and Ron study the map. Harry finally points. 

Ron says, "Aw, the Charms classroom. Death Eaters and some Demeantors. We need the earmuffs. Then, grab as many plants as we can carry." 

Harry stores the Map. Harry and Ron put on fluffy blue earmuffs. They load a dozen fully grown Mandrakes onto the tray. It's too heavy. 

Harry and Ron exchange looks. They carry it out of the greenhouse. They mount their Firebolts. Then, Harry and Ron grab the tray between them. Gently, they float up to the window for the Charms classroom. Ron opens the window. Ron tosses the tray into the classroom. They Mandrakes spill and fall out of their pots. Harry closes the window. 

Ron whispers, "SEP, now." 

Harry does this just in time. Lucius Malfoy enters the classroom to see the source of the ruckus. Lucius looks out the window and does a double take. He looks straight at Harry and Ron. However, he seems to ignore them. 

Not for the last time, Ron grabs Harry as he starts to faint. 

"Thanks." says Harry. 

They fly up to the North Tower. There is the voice of somebody talking. Harry and Ron circle peering into the window. 

The voice of Wormtail says, "Sibel, we are searching the castle for intruders. Your quarters are included." 

Trelawney says, "You've been warned. There's nothing up here." 

Wormtail says, "Don't give me your inner eye bullshit. Lucius and I are searching. Let the ladder down or we kill you." 

Trelawney hesitates and the trapdoor is blasted open. Wormtail and Lucius climb up the ladder. 

Lucius exclaims, "_Avada Kedavra!_ ... _Stupefy!_ ... _Stupefy!_" Trelawney is killed. Hermione and Gia fall out of the closet and land onto the floor. 

Wormtail says, "Why not kill them?" 

Lucius says, "These two are useful alive as bait. Didn't that _Daily Prophet_ photograph register?" 

Wormtail says, "That is Ms Granger, the other I do not recognize." 

Lucius says, "Master will be pleased." 

Ron restrains Harry from dashing into the room. Lucius and Wormtail remove the girls from the room and carry them downward. They witness Nott coming up the trapdoor and he begins to booby trap the room. 

Harry says to Ron, "Why the hell you stop me?" 

Ron says, "With their wands drawn? They'd kill if they saw us." 

Harry says, "Like Trelawney?" 

Ron says, "Harry, let's worry about saving them." 

*** * *  Prisoners  * * * **

They fly by the Headmaster's Office. Harry clasps his scar momentarily. They hear action inside. 

Wormtail says, "Master, Good News. We have captured two girls." 

Voldemort says, "You should kill them. ... _Crucio_!" 

As Wormtail cringes, Lucius says, "Master, one is Potter's girlfriend, the other is Weasley's girlfriend." 

Voldemort says, "Kill them after interrogation." 

Wormtail says, "Master, alive, they can be used as bait for Potter and Weasley." 

Voldemort says, "Girlfriends are discarded regularly, witness Draco Malfoy." 

Wormtail says, "Master, like father like son, Potter will seek to save his girlfriend." 

Lucius says, "Potter and Weasley must be at Hogwarts if their girlfriends are here." 

Voldemort says, "Interrogate and their fates will be determined later." 

Harry and Ron fly lower in the shadow of the Headmaster's office. Ron gets out the Marauder's Map and looks at it. Dawn is rapidly approaching as it's now early Tuesday morning. 

Ron whispers, "They're being held on the second floor, near Lupin's office." 

Ron folds and stuffs the Marauder's Map into his pocket. They start flying across the roof of Hogwarts. Harry cringes in agony and starts to lose his balance. Ron attempts to assist Harry, but this results in both of them losing their balance. They fall from their Firebolts and slam into the roof. They slide down and manage to catch themselves on a chimney. Their Firebolts fly out of control and out of sight. 

Harry exclaims, "Shit! ..." 

Ron silences Harry with a look. Slowly they creep along the roof until Harry cringes again. 

Ron asks, "Why the pain?" 

Harry whispers, "Cruciatus Curse on Gia." 

Ron asks, "How?" 

Harry whispers, "The Ring. It's happened before." 

They continue creeping until they reach an open office window in the West Tower. They enter it, fortunately it's barren and unused. They check the Marauder's Map. 

Harry whispers, "This route seems the clearest." 

Harry puts the map into his pocket. They cast their SEPs and exit the office. They continue casting the SEP on themselves as often as they can. They slowly creep along, pausing when Harry occasionally cringes. They pass a number of Death Eaters and their recruits. Nobody really noticed their passing. They reach the second floor late in the morning. The screams of the girls is echoing down the hall as Harry and Ron approach. Harry and Ron hurry up. 

Wormtail demands, "Give me that ring!" 

Gia pleads, "No, it's mine." Gia screams some more. 

Lucius demands, "Where are they now?" 

Hermione says, "We do not know." She screams with pain. 

Wormtail demands, "Break off your relationship or I shall do it for you!" 

Gia says, "No, I will keep it!" 

Lucius says, "I have a better idea. Why don't we see if she can put out. ... _Imperio!_ Strip you slut!" 

Gia refuses, "No, you sick pervert!" 

Wormtail asks, "Which Witch Academy are you enrolled in?" 

Gia replies, "None." 

Lucius says, "She's lying, only a very skilled witch can buck an Imperius Curse." 

Ron and Harry nearly make it to the classroom when Travers Jr. comes up rapidly. He says, "Wormtail, change in plans. They're moving now." A bunch of demeantors follow and force Harry and Ron to retreat. They can only watch Gia and Hermione being marched out of the classroom to some unknown location. 

Harry and Ron still attempt to follow them. Harry and Ron think they're following as they descend to the dungeon level. However, enough people are present that Harry and Ron are forced to take refuge in Snape's office. Fortunately, Snape appears to be elsewhere. Harry and Ron sit down at Snape's desk. Harry takes out the Marauder's Map. 

Ron and Harry look at the Map. However, the dots and Hogwarts are rapidly fading. 

Ron asks, "What's happening?" 

Harry says, "Dunno. Wormtail is one of the manufacturers, maybe he knows a counter-spell or something." 

Ron folds up the Marauder's Map and sticks it into Harry's pack. Ron says, "Well, at least keep it. So what next?" 

Harry says, "Dunno until we know where the girls are located." 

Ron says, "We need to snoop around. However, we still have these crowds to deal with. We're in Snape's office, there's got to be something we could use. He's got ingredients, antidotes, potions, poisons, and other substances." 

Harry says, "That's it! We can distribute champagne laced with some of this." 

Ron asks, "So, where do we get the champagne?" 

A greasy voice says, "Champagne laced with what Potter?" 

Harry and Ron turn around to see Snape standing there. 

Ron says, "Poison, you've got a collection of nasty stuff. Can we?" 

Harry says, "We need to reduce the numbers of them. Right now it's two vs two hundred. Can we trust you?" 

Snape says, "Potter we have a common enemy. Poisons in that cupboard. Liquors are not available in this office." 

Ron says, "Sorry for intruding, it was too crowded out there." 

Snape says, "Weasley, I will not fare well should your presence be discovered in my office. Do not linger." 

Snape turns around to leave. Harry says, "Snape, wait!" 

Snape turns to watch Harry rummaging around in his backpack. Harry pulls out several bottles of champagne and white wine. 

Snape sneers, "Underage drinking, another offense." 

Harry says, "Just memorize the labels so you know not to drink it." 

Snape scrutinizes them and then exits the office. 

Ron says, "That's risky, showing Snape those." 

Harry says, "We hate each other, but we both hate Voldemort even more. We can trust Snape not to rat us out to Voldemort." 

Harry gets out more bottles and sets them onto the desk. Ron grabs some of the various vials of toxic poison. 

Ron says, "Switching Spells." 

They switch the poison from the vials for the liquor in the bottles . 

Harry says, "These need to go into your backpack. I don't want to get these confused with the other bottles." 

Ron asks, "Just how much do you have?" 

Harry says, "Quite a bit. Now, grab some more of those vials of poison as other opportunities may arise." 

Ron grabs these and puts them into his backpack. Harry and Ron cast SEPs and then exit Snape's office. They climb the stairs to the Entrance Hall. There the doors to the Great Hall are being propped open. Some sort of welcoming festival is on for some recent Death Eater recruits. Instead of the normal tables, there are a bunch of circular tables. Many liquor bottles are on tables in the Entrance Hall and Great Hall. 

Instinctively, Harry and Ron recast their SEP. Then, they distribute their champagne and wine bottles among the other liquors. After they're done, they head up the stairs to the second floor and walk along a corridor. Somebody is yelling. 

The male voice is saying, "You did something to those brooms that went past this morning! Draco Malfoy saw them!" 

Harry and Ron round the corner in time to see Goyle Sr. executing Madam Hooch with the Killing Curse. She falls to the floor with a thud. The rest of the corridor is swarming with Demeantors so Harry and Ron turn and take a different corridor. 

They continue to climb Hogwarts until early in the evening. They hear more voices in a discussion. 

Macnair says, "So, his recruits?" 

Lucius says, "Yes, Draco's recruits perished, likely poison." 

Macnair says, "Potter?" 

Lucius says, "Likely yes." 

Nott says, "Their girlfriends?" 

Lucius says, "In the high security detention until further notice." 

Macnair says, "Is that still ..." 

Lucius says, "Quiet, we do not know where or when Potter may be or listening." 

Harry and Ron continue climbing and enter the Gryffindor Tower. The entrance is now wide open. The common room is empty. They approach the stairs to the boys dormitory. Ron halts Harry and says, "It's booby trapped as well. We're dead if we climb." 

Footsteps approach, so they quickly exit into the seventh floor corridor and hide behind a pair statues. Draco is approaching with a grin. He's flocked by Vincent, Greggory, and several other Junior Death Eaters enter.. Almost all have their wands drawn. Draco retrieves Jane and another girl from the girls dormitory. 

Draco strips and says, "You see, you played too rough." 

In a flash, Jane is executed. Draco binds the other girl onto a table and her folds are exposed. Draco proceeds to fuck her. Ron makes the biggest decision in his life, and realizes that Draco must be stopped. He aims his wand and emits a Killing Curse at Draco, it hits the wall instead. At the same time, Harry drew his wand and successfully stuns Draco. 

Harry and Ron quickly run. They cast their SEPs with Junior Death Eaters in hot pursuit. They shake them enough to run down a staircase to the sixth floor. They continue running and dodging the many obstacles. After twenty minutes, they stop in some desolate part of the castle near a broom closet. 

Ron says, "At least the House-Elfs keep this clean." 

Harry yawns a bit. 

*** * *  Wrong  * * * **

Harry and me climb into this obscure sixth floor broom closet. 

Harry says, "Yeck!" 

I close the door and reply, "Want to as a Death Eater to please give us the Gryffindor Tower back?" 

Harry says, "Isn't there anyplace better?" 

I say, "If you can think of one, speak up. Remember, there's a reason why students like to use these for sex." 

Harry says, "You aren't proposing are you?" 

"No. I want rest." 

We clear a bit of space to the rear, roll out an old piece of carpet, and sit down. 

Harry says, "Funny, not sleeping with her." 

I say, "Want to ask for a pardon? We're too tired to mount another rescue attempt without getting them killed." 

"And of sleeping with clothes. I've gotten used to sleeping naked." 

"Strip if you want to. I won't care either way." 

"Trying to hit on me?" 

"No. Just get some sleep." 

He says, "I brought her into this. So far, our actions have gotten Trelawney, Hooch, and Jane killed. Who else?" 

I reply, "The Death Eaters and Malfoy killed them. Not you. It's a big difference." 

He says, "Not to them." 

I starts massaging Harry's tense shoulders. I say, "They're dead, but you did not decide to take their lives. Someone else did for some petty excuse." 

He says, "What are you?" 

I say, "Making you relax because you need it." 

He lets his himself relax, at least I can feel it in his muscles. He does not continue protesting but rather he dozes off. I let myself doze off. 

I awake several hours later to Harry muttering. It must be another nightmare starting. I slip my hand down his pants because Gia's mentioned he occasionally wets during these lately. Heat is starting to flow so I remove his pants. I mean, let's face it, I doubt he wants to run around in soggy pants. My hunch is proven correct when he has some minor convulsions and pees onto the carpet. 

Near the end of his nightmare, he places his hand onto his harden length. He mutters, "Gia, Gia, come on!" Shit! He's going for a hand-job during a nightmare? No wonder Gia helps, she probably does it. His hand starts moving and he mutters, "Gia, you know how! It's the only way to save 'em!" After he gets his pleasure, his nightmare seems to cease and falls back to normal sleep. 

His nightmare gives me a notion, _We've been doing this wrong!_


	36. Skirmishes

Harry and Ron wake up late Wednesday morning. 

Ron says, "Change of plan, I've got an idea." 

Harry asks, "What?" 

Ron says, "Think small, not big. Trust me." 

Ron reaches for the closet door when Harry has a brain wave and says, "Get those robes, we need to wear them." 

Harry removes the Death Eater robes from Sunday. 

Ron says, "I don't want to put this on. Besides, we're wanted." 

Harry says, "We won't stand out with these." 

They put these on and exit the broom closet. 

*** * *  Chasity  * * * **

Harry asks, "Where to?" 

Ron whispers, "Dungeon level." 

They pass a pair of sleeping Death Eater recruits. Ron snatches their insignia and puts it on. 

Harry whispers, "What?" 

Ron says, "Blend in, we're now slaves of Nott if I understand these properly." 

They blend in fairly nicely as they descend the castle. They hide behind some armor in the Entrance Hall. In comes Hagrid and Nott. 

Nott says, "You will wrestle during lunch. Some need the entertainment." 

Hagrid does not object. Nott and Hagrid enter the Great Hall. When the doors open, Harry and Ron see some trolls that are chained inside. Harry and Ron descend into the dungeon. Ron drags Harry into Snape's office. 

Harry says, "This is not where I want to be." 

Ron says, "I know, but we need a potion." Ron rummages into Harry's backpack and removes the _The Romantic Wizard_. 

Harry says, "The girls are captured, that's of no use." 

Ron does not reply, instead he thumbs through and lays the book open to Chasity Potions. 

Harry says, "We do not know where they are." 

Ron says with a grin, "We do know where Draco's girls are." 

Harry and Ron steal the supplies from Snape's private stores. They brew this potion hoping that Snape is busy elsewhere. 

Harry says, "Besides irritating Draco, I don't see..." 

Ron says, "Think small, this will work." 

Harry and Ron finish the potion. They do not clean up bur rather make it look like some poison was made. Ron grabs several of Snape's recruit insignia and puts them on. 

Harry says, "I do not..." 

Ron says, "Who else to claim you?" 

They head out and up the stairs for the Gryffindor Tower. It is late in the afternoon when they are able to enter and slip past the guards stationed about the entrance. They carefully head up to the girls' dormitory and enter with their hoods. Their wands are drawn. 

One naked girl says, "More sex?" 

Ron says, "No. Drink, one mouthful." 

Ron gives them the potion. 

Another asks, "Why? Who are you?" 

To the astonishment of Harry, Ron replies, "Lucius Malfoy. My son, Draco brought you here and it's making him too hot headed. This Chasity Potion will put a stop to his sex craze. Crabbe here has the same opinion for his son, Vincent Crabbe." 

Harry and Ron proceed to each of the dormitory, give the potion, and retell a variant of Ron's story. They slip out of Gryffindor Tower. They walk across a recruit alone. Ron stuns the man. 

Harry asks, "What are you up to? First claiming something on Lucius' behalf, and now this?" 

Ron gives Harry a silencing look. Ron switches the recruit's insignia for Avery for Nott's insignia. 

Ron and Harry continue walking along. Ron keeps swiping the insignias where he can. In the evening, they walk across Filch's office with only Peeves in it. They enter and close the door. 

Ron says, "Peeves, we can use your skills." 

Peeves says, "Potty Potter and the Weasley Weasel." 

Ron says, "Whatever, we need you to irritate Avery, but claim to be doing it on the behalf of Lucius Malfoy." 

Peeves says, "Will this help rid these intruders?" 

Ron says, "Yes, irritate Avery. Make Avery think that Malfoy is after his authority and power." 

Peeves says, "Happy to do that!" 

Ron says, "Prank away on Avery. It will be more fun than Filch." 

Delightfully, Peeves exits Filch's office. 

Harry says, "Can you please explain?" 

Ron says, "What does a Death Eater value?" 

Harry says, "Power and Greed." 

Ron says, "Then we threaten those, not their lives. Think small and redirect the blame." 

Harry realizes the plan and says, "Good, that may work. The girls?" 

Ron says, "Right now, Voldemort sees them of value. Hopefully that gives us time." 

They walk along and encounter a pair recruits taking a brief dinner break on the fifth floor. Harry and Ron join them. 

One asks, "You are?" 

Ron says the first name to come to him, "Seamus Finnigan." 

Harry replies, "Oliver Wood." 

The other asks, "Are you hungry?" 

Harry and Ron grab several of the sandwiches from the platter. 

Ron asks, "You are?" 

The first one replies, "Ludwig." 

The other replies, "Mosley." 

Ludwig says, "You know, you could get in trouble for socializing like this." 

Harry replies, "Yeah." 

Ron says, "It's nothing. Have you heard about the Malfoys?" 

Mosley says, "Not too much. We heard about Malfoy Jr's catch from Glascow." 

Ron says, "Well, Malfoy Sr is apparently not too happy with Malfoy Jr. Sr is about to use the Imperius Curse on Jr, permanently if possible." 

Ludwig says, "We need to get to our lookout positions." 

Ludwig and Mosley get up and they head off. Ron and Harry get up and resume walking. They proceed to pass that rumor onto each suitable party they can. Shortly past midnight, Draco Malfoy approaches. Harry and Ron hide behind statues. 

Draco complains, "I can't believe father would do that! It's so humiliating to have one's dick do that! The blackened balls are not attractive either!" 

Greggory asks, "Are you certain?' 

Draco says, "_Crucio_ ... Of course I am! Each girl said something similar. My father gave them a Chasity Potion. I didn't believe the first girl." 

Vincent says, "What are you going to do?" 

Draco says, "A little visit to father is in order. Humiliation requires him getting what he deserves. Then we need another lot of them." 

Vincent says, "We got practice though on the Power Curse." 

Draco says, "The girls will provide for a feast for the recruits. I wonder what girl meat tastes like?" 

Greggory says, "We now have plenty." 

Draco, Greggory, and Vincent walk out of range. 

Harry says, "Did they just imply?" 

Ron says, "Disgusting, that's for certain." 

Harry says, "Our sandwiches?" 

Ron says, "Don't even think about it, but probably yes." 

Harry doubles over and vomits. 

*** * *  Ghosts and Fights  * * * **

Harry and Ron continue walking around performing these minor acts. They spread a rumor here and mess with insignias there. This becomes their standard activity along with going days without sleep. 

It's nearly dawn on Thursday when they walk past the open but empty office of McGonagall. They enter and close the door. Ron walks to the desk and peruses the stacked papers. He comes across one of interest. 

Harry says, "That's just a list of names and their slave assignments." 

Ron grins and says, "Yes, for this afternoon. That gives us time to alter this." 

Harry says, "I don't get it." 

Ron says, "Two rolls. You rewrite one dividing them evenly between Avery and Nott. I'll do the same with the other. Toss in some others Death Eaters, but keep the majority between Avery and Nott." 

Meticulously, Harry and Ron rewrite the rosters. When they finish, they place them back to where the original rosters were. They exit the office and leave the door open. They walk up to the second floor and stop. Inside one classroom is a very gloomy Sir Nick. Harry and Ron enter the classroom and close the door. 

Sir Nick says, "So, you two have joined them?" 

Ron says, "No, but we need to blend in. These robes do that and allow us to move about more freely." 

Harry says, "Are we glad to see you. The first friendly face in a while." 

Sir Nick says, "Thank you. Still, you two have not expelled the intruders." 

Ron says, "We intend to or die trying." 

Sir Nick says, "Do not talk to me about death." 

Harry says, "Sorry." 

Ron asks, "Do you still want to help?" 

Sir Nick says, "Of course." 

Ron says, "Observe the Death Eater called Wormtail. If Wormtail asks, tell him that Nott is forcing you to observe Wormtail's activities." 

Sir Nick asks, "Just observe?" 

Ron says, "Yes. Just watch and be careful not to get eradicated." 

Harry says, "Please? Make Wormtail think Nott is scrutinizing every move." 

Ron asks, "Will you do it?" 

Sir Nick says, "Certainly. I hope you two are up to the job at hand." 

Ron says gloomily, "So do we." 

Harry says, "We are going through with this regardless of the consequences." 

Sir Nick wanders off in his ghostly fashion. Ron and Harry cautiously exit the classroom. In the afternoon, Ron pulls Harry into the out-of-order second floor girls bathroom. 

Ron asks, "Myrtle? Myrtle?" 

Myrtle stands in front of them and asks, "Going to break another U-bend?" 

Harry says, "Myrtle, it's us!" Harry walks over and uses his wand to repair her favorite U-bend. 

Ron says, "We need your help." 

Myrtle asks, "Why should I?" 

Harry asks, "Would you like to see Hermione again?" 

Myrtle says, "Is she that girl that hangs around you two?" 

Ron says, "Yes and she has been captured." 

Harry says, "Find Hermione for us. Protect her and tell us where she is. Please?" 

Myrtle asks, "Why should I?" 

Harry kisses Myrtle on her cheek, as best as he could without falling through. Myrtle blushes. 

Harry says, "Another when you return with news. It also gives you something to do." 

Myrtle plunges into her toilet with a great splash. 

Ron says, "I guess that's a yes." 

Thursday evening, they come across a fight between two scantily clad teenage boys. A Nott recruit and an Avery recruit are duking it out in front of a crowd. Harry and Ron hide behind a statue and can only watch. 

Avery says, "It's nice to have plenty to spare." 

Goyle says, "Because you two altered the damn rosters!" 

Nott says, "If you wish to discuss this accusation, I suggest you send one of your recruits forward." 

The Nott boy gives the Avery boy a very hard punch with a long knife to the head. The head of the Avery boy splits open a bit. The Avery boy falls backward and some of his brains ooze out. 

Nott says, "That settles it. The new Hogwarts will have the name at the top, not the bottom." 

Avery says to his recruits, "Carry him to the kitchen." 

Nott says, "Glad we don't eat the sandwiches. Bloodshot meat tastes horrible." 

Avery says, "These recruits are a bunch of cannibals anyways so they don't care." 

Avery and Nott walk off. 

Harry and Ron walk in the other direction. Ron notices the distraught look on Harry's face. Ron says, "Come on Harry. The harder we work, the sooner this bloodshed will be put to an end." 

Friday morning, Harry and Ron come across a skirmish on the third floor. They hide behind some statues and watch the ensuing argument between Lucius and Draco Malfoy. They are each flanked by the Crabbes, the Goyles, and some of their recruits. Eric Miller is among Lucius's recruits. 

Draco shoots off a Killing Curse and hits Eric Miller. Draco demands, "Why did you sabotage the girls?" 

Lucius says, "Why do you accuse me? You know that I only act in your best interests." 

Draco shouts, "You call blacken balls in my best interest? You love to boss me around." 

Lucius shouts, "You are getting very insubordinate, you malcontent!" 

Lucius kills one of Draco's recruits. Each one knocks off a recruit before the shouting resumes. 

Draco says, "You impotent traitor. If you fuck the maids then I can fuck a flock of girls! You are as much a fool as Potter is." 

Lucius says, "Do not insult your father like that." 

Draco says, "You are not my father, just a fool. Don't even think of using the Imperius Curse! Unless you want another hour of _Crucio_!" 

Lucius cringes but replies, "Another hour _Crucio_!" 

Draco and Lucius finish off the remaining recruits. Harry and Ron seize their opportunity with their wands drawn. Quickly, they stun each of them leaving the Malfoys, Goyles, and Crabbes laying on the floor. 

Harry and Ron walk away. Harry yawns. Ron pulls Harry into a remote broom closet on the fourth floor. 

Harry asks, "What?" 

Ron yawns and says, "We need sleep. It's been more than two days." 

Harry doesn't argue. Instead, they clear out the rear, lay down, and fall to sleep. 

*** * *  (TBD)  * * * **

Harry and Ron wake up late Friday afternoon to a bunch of footsteps outside the broom closet. They peak out to see Draco parading a bunch of girls past. 

Draco says, "Lovely replacements, don't you think?" 

Vincent says, "Yes. What about your father?" 

Draco says, "Do you think I'd tell him? _Crucio_!" 

Greggory asks, "When can I..." 

Draco says, "Tonight while my Father is out on his 'errand'." 

Vincent asks, "Why Gryffindor Tower? How about the Slytherins?" 

Draco says, "You are slow. Potter has already turned Gryffindor into a brothel so we will leave the good name of Slytherin untouched." 

They fade into the distance. Harry and Ron smarten up before exiting. They walk down the staircases to the dungeon level and enter Snape's office. Snape is there. 

Snape says, "You two again? In those robes?" 

Ron says, "We need another potion." 

Snape says, "Will you two ever bother to clean up? You leave a mess and it is rather difficult to explain why a freshly brewed poison is missing." 

Harry says, "We'll clean up if we have time." 

Ron opens the _The Romantic Wizard_ to the Chasity Potions and starts to work. 

Snape says, "let me get this straight. Your answer to retaking Hogwarts is to brew a love potion or something?" 

Harry says, "Have you noticed the Malfoys?" 

Snape says, "Excuse me, I will not be a party to this." 

Harry says, "If you find out where Dumbledore is, let us know." 

Snape exits the office. 

Harry says, "So which one?" 

Ron says, "This castration one." 

Harry cringes at the thought, "Oww. That will hurt." 

After an hour, they finish the potion and clean up. They walk out and up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. They reach the Gryffindor tower and enter. Again, they administer the potion under the name of Lucius Malfoy. They leave Gryffindor Tower and walk along. They find three recruits taking a brief meal break on the sixth floor. Harry and Ron join them. 

Ron asks, "Who are you?" 

One says, "You know that we're not supposed to socialize. I'm Frederick." 

Harry removes some snack things from his backpack. 

Another says, "You get real food?" 

Ron says, "You're enslaved to?" 

Frederick says, "Lucius Malfoy." 

Ron says, "Know what I heard? Macnair has captured Potter." 

A third says, "What? Why haven't we heard?" 

Fredrick whips, "Kohl, they never give us news! You know that." 

Ron says, "Macnair isn't disclosing this. I've personally seen Potter near Macnair." 

Harry says, "Finnigan, you know better than to talk about that. It could get us killed." 

Draco walks up and recognizes Ron and Harry. Draco says, "You!" 

Quickly, Harry stuns Draco. 

Ron says, "Sorry, we have to." Ron stuns the three recruits. 

Harry says, "Why?" 

Ron says, "Get the other robes, quick." 

Harry and Ron remove the other two robes from their backpacks. They drag Draco near the three and lay down the other two robes. Ron snaps on the insignia of Lucius Malfoy. 

Harry says, "That will look bad." 

Harry and Ron hide behind some statues as more footsteps approach. 

Lucius is saying, "I told Draco to return to our quarters, but he slipped. Undoubtedly, he is after his ill-gotten girls." 

Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe Sr, and Goyle Sr round the corner. They see Draco and the recruits. 

Lucius exclaims, "I knew it! He lets my recruits get out of control ... He let two slip!" 

Lucius quickly grabs Draco and drags him away. Crabbe Sr and Goyle Sr drag the recruits along and out of sight. 

Harry and Ron exchange smiles. They walk off and continue their set ups. 

Harry and Ron are interrupted Saturday morning when Draco strolls by. Harry and Ron hide around a corner. 

Draco is grumbling, "Father did it again!" 

Vincent says, "How soon?" 

Draco says, "Soon. Good thing I had my recruit test her first, otherwise I would have last my balls. Your first thought Greggory." 

Greggory says, "Thanks." 

Vincent says, "Why did your father..." 

Draco says, "Probably thought it punishment, he has become rather cross. He will pay for it." 

They drift out of range. 

Harry and Ron resume making their trouble. 

*** * *  Pomfrey  * * * **

Early Sunday morning, Ron yawns so they use a fifth floor broom closet. They are awaken Sunday afternoon by squabbling outside the closet and nearby. Ron peeks out and shows it's a bit down the hall. 

Lucius, Draco, Avery, and allies seem to be in a three way argument. They are using their recruits for armies in close quarter combat armed with small knives and swords. Demeantors are flanked nearby. 

Draco is shouting, "You asshole! I hate you!" 

Lucius shouts, "Do you think I give a damn?" 

The recruits are slaughtering each other. Draco casts some more Imperius Curses and gains control of several more recruits. The demeantors are feeding on the numerous recruits, consuming them right before death. 

Vincent Crabbe steals some of his father's recruits. Lucius reclaims some of the recruits. Avery summons in more recruits. Nott, allied with Avery, steals some recruits from Draco. Nott summons in another pair of recruits. One is Frank McMillan who is quickly killed. Blood and other fluids are flowing across the floor, pooling, and cascading down the stairs at the end of the corridor. 

This battle continues until Wormtail runs across it. Wormtail is irate and screams, "Bloody hell! Realize how hard it is to keep supplying the recruits? Until the Ministry is captured, conserve your battles! We are still on the look out for Potter!" 

Avery says, "I heard that Macnair has Potter." 

Lucius says, "I heard that Potter perished trying a rescue." 

Wormtail says, "Either way, the corpse of him and his accomplice have not surfaced. Until then, we will assume they are alive and loose. I will speak with Macnair. I shall report this!" 

Lucius says, "You wouldn't dare! Telling him that you stopped some cleansing of some Mud-bloods!" 

Wormtail says, "Like you wouldn't tell the ghosts to keep an eye on me?" 

Lucius says, "Hogwash!" 

Avery says, "He's told Peeves to harass me! Unfortunately, the demeantors can't seem to get close." 

Wormtail says, "Come or I summon Master!" 

That quiets them. Wormtail points and his recruits start removing the corpses littering the corridor. Wormtail, Avery, and the remaining Death Eaters march down another staircase. 

Harry starts muttering, "All that blood, all those deaths..." 

Ron shakes Harry a bit and says, "Hold yourself together man! Come on." 

Harry and Ron smarten up and exit the broom closet. They carefully tip toe across the floor to avoid stepping in the blood. Harry studies the hundred fifty or more dead corpses laying about including many teenage boys and some demeantors. 

The one teenage recruit present notices them and says, "You're lucky being under Snape. He's smart enough not to get into these quarrels. 

Harry says, "Yeah, Snape is really smart." 

Ron says, "So, how long until the Death Eaters kill each other?" 

The recruit says, "Don't mention them! If I'm lucky, I'll survive until tomorrow." 

Harry and Ron start up the stairs. Harry whispers, "I recognize him from those proposals. He's from Oxford." 

Ron says, "Don't start." 

Harry goes quiet. They climb the stairs to the sixth floor and resume their trouble making. They make their way around the castle and keep this up until early Tuesday morning. They enter a fourth floor broom closet and sleep. 

Sometime later, Ron is awoken by Harry having a more aggressive nightmare. Ron soothes Harry back into a peaceful slumber. 

They awake Sunday afternoon to a skirmish outside the closet. Harry and Ron peek out. 

This time, Macnair and Travers Jr are having a spat. They let thirty recruits battle it out until only Travers has one recruit standing. 

Travers says, "Next time, don't lie to me." 

They walk off leaving the corpses just laying there. Harry and Ron smarten up and exit the broom closet. 

Harry is looking very mournfully at the dead recruits laying on the floor mingled with a couple of dead demeantors. 

Ron says, "I didn't anticipate it being this bloody. Still, it's only a matter of time until they go after each other's necks." 

One of the bodies twitches so Harry goes over to inspect. He says, "This one's still alive!" 

Ron conjures up a stretcher and they lift the person onto it. They cast their SEPs and head for the Hospital Wing. They dodge the lookouts and enter. Pomfrey is not in the ward. Ron and Harry set the body down on the bed. They enter Pomfrey's office. She is just laying on her bed, nearly comatose. Harry and Ron release their SEPs. Harry shakes Pomfrey. 

Harry says, "Madam Pomfrey, we need your help." 

She just replies, "Only Wormtail can authorize treatment. You are not Wormtail, I must report." 

She sits up and Ron casts an Imperius Curse onto her. It's weak but enough. 

Harry says, "You should not have done that." 

Ron says, "Lay down." Pomfrey lays down. Ron breaks his curse. 

Pomfrey asks, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, what are you two doing here? You should have evacuated with the students!" 

Harry says, "You were under the Imperius Curse from Wormtail. There is a patient in your ward that can be saved." 

Ron quickly explains the situation and how dangerous it is. Pomfrey gets up and exits into the ward. Harry and Ron cast their SEPs and exit the Hospital Wing. 

Harry and Ron continue making their trouble until around lunch time on Wednesday. They run across and hide from another skirmish on the second floor. This time it is between Wormtail, Avery, and Lucius. They have recruits and demeantors present. 

Avery says, "I am sick of you sticking Peeves onto me!" 

Wormtail says, "I am sick of Sir Nick watching me under your orders!" 

Lucius says, "I am sick of your unfounded accusations. Avery is after your post Wormtail!" 

Avery denies, "I am not!" 

Wormtail says, "By telling lies about me? Those rumors about me adopting Potter?" 

They send in their dozen recruits to be slaughtered but this is not satisfying. They start dueling with regular jinxes and hexes. 

Snape walks by and sees Harry and Ron. Snape continues and says, "Stop! I have thieves stealing supplies from my private stores. Where is the security you promised?" 

Voldemort enters the hallway and says, "People are stealing from your stores? This is serious Severus." 

Snape says, "Yes, nothing serious. Just some poisons and the like." 

Voldemort says, "Which one of you would like to explain?" 

Wormtail says, "I know nothing. These skirmishes are draining my ability to maintain our defenses." 

Avery says, "I know nothing, but these skirmishes are slowing my progress on that high security guest suite for those girls." 

Lucius says, "I know nothing." 

Voldemort applies the Cruciatus Curse to Wormtail, Avery, and Lucius. Harry grabs his scar. 

Voldemort says, "I sense the presence of Potter!" 

Harry and Ron make a quick withdrawal into the out-of-order girls bathroom. 

Myrtle says, "There you are!" 

Harry says, "Hi Myrtle! Any luck?" 

Myrtle says, "Maybe." 

Ron asks, "Have you seen Hermione?" 

Myrtle says, "Yes." 

Harry asks, "Where?" 

Myrtle says, "Below the normal dungeon level." 

Ron asks, "Below?" 

Myrtle says, "Never been there before." 

Harry asks, "Is she alive?" 

Myrtle does not have time to ask because people are approaching the bathroom. Harry and Ron put all of their strength into casting SEPs. They duck behind the door. It opens and in comes Voldemort and Wormtail. Harry and Ron use the opportunity to exit the bathroom. 

They climb down to the dungeon level. They wander about the level until they find a new looking staircase. It looks a bit rough in the rock finish. They climb down the many stairs.. They pass an poorly lit opening to their left but the keep on climbing down the stairs. They are sweating heavily from sweltering heat and humidity when they enter a long room bending as it goes along. Some doors are on both sides of this room. People are present and bringing in a bunch of covered tanks. In one tank not covered, they see some turtles. A light chiseling noise is present but out of sight. 

Avery comes out of one doorway out of Harry and Ron's sight. A reverberating echo of his footsteps is heard until he meets up with Lucius. The door sounds like it closes. 

Lucius asks, "Are you certain this will work?" 

Avery replies, "As you can see, this way is well guarded. The one above is a death trap." 

Harry and Ron climb the stairs. They reach the small and poorly lit opening, now on their right. They turn in. 

*** * *  The Water  * * * **

Harry and Ron enter a small tunnel from the stairs and approach an opening with a ledge that is accompanied by a vertical drop off. This small opening is perhaps ten feet wide, but it opens at into a very huge cavern spanning some three hundred yards in diameter to a hundred fifty yards below them. In the middle is a dome spanning some two hundred yards in diameter. Between the dome and the vertical rock wall of the cavern is a blue pool of water. There is a door near the base that is visible and close to the opposite side of the cavern. 

Ron says, "Blimey, it's enormous! Suppose we could levitate ourselves down?" 

Harry tries to levitate to no luck. He curses, "Bugger!" 

Harry gets out his wand and tries to levitate a rock. 

Ron says, "This is not good." Ron tries to levitate the rock. 

Harry says, "Okay, sparks!" Harry tries but nothing happens. 

Ron says, "This is really bad." 

Harry replies, "What?" 

Ron says, "Anti-magic barrier or something. It's useful for prisons, keeps wizards and witches from using their magic. It requires some powerful Dark Magic to do this. Even Ministry doesn't use them very often." 

Harry says, "Well, if we can't use magic, we must climb down." 

In utter disbelief, Ron says, "You can't be serious? It's a sheer drop off." 

Harry crawls and peers over the edge. He says, "Ron, there is a ledge below us, we can head for that first. Worry about the water after that." 

Ron says, "I'm not jumping down there!" 

Harry says, "I'm not asking you to." 

Harry reaches into his backpack and removes some chocks. He places them into a couple of fissures in the rock. 

Ron asks, "Huh? I don't get this." 

"We rappel down and climb back up." 

"No magic, remember." 

"Ron, this is the Muggle technique. Brian.." Harry pauses. 

"When did you learn this?" 

"The last hike, learned from Brian." 

Harry removes the remaining rock climbing gear. 

Ron says, "I didn't expect this." 

Harry says, "Damn! Don't have those shoes, too late to worry." 

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I've never done this." 

"Now is a good opportunity to pick up the sport. Okay, leave the backpacks here and lighten up." 

"Why leave them?" 

"Ron, we don't know what shape the girls will be in. These are light but extremely awkward if you're carrying Hermione on your back." 

Ron smirks, "Not that I would mind carrying her." 

Harry fits Ron up with a harness and the rest. Harry puts his on. They approach the ledge. 

Harry says, "Pull tight on the rope, make sure it's secure. Then follow." 

They pull and it holds. Harry leans back over the edge and stops about four feet down. Ron is still standing on the ledge. 

Ron says, "I dunno about this, it's crazy!" 

Harry says, "Would you rather let Voldemort keep Hermione? She'll never doubt your balls after this. Now just walk backward over the edge." 

Reluctantly, Ron starts to step backward but he hesitates a bit. He slips and is dangling next to rock several feet below the ledge. 

In a higher pitch voice, Ron exclaims, "Blimey! You call this safe?" 

Harry says, "Ron, raise your feet flat onto the rock and lean back. Let the rope carry your weight." 

Ron does this and says, "I don't like walking backward." 

Harry replies, "The other option is face downward and that takes a lot more nerves than I can coach you through right now." 

Ron catches up with Harry. They continue to descend. Harry comments, "I see what Brian was talking about with the crotch and the harness." 

Ron asks, "Didn't you figure that out last time?" 

"No, we were naked so the harness didn't present as much of an issue. Thus you get dangling instead of scrunching." 

"I can't believe you'd actually do this dangerous sport." 

"It's not dangerous, in fact its quite safe according to the literature." 

Ron says, "Funny, I never recall needing to rock climb in Hogwarts before." 

"Ron, didn't you realize? This is a new addition courtesy of Voldemort. Interesting what slave labor can accomplish." 

"This cavern in a week? I mean, Dumbledore would have picked up on new corridors." 

"Well, they could have started on the cavern much earlier and just connected it after they captured Hogwarts. They might have added another entrance." 

They reach the bottom ledge next to the water. The ledge is perhaps six feet wide and ten feet long. 

Harry looks at the water and remarks, "This radiant blue from the water looks nice. Fancy a dip?" 

Harry is about to jump in when Ron grabs him. Ron says, "Wait! This is a prison and that water looks bad." 

Harry says, "What do you mean?" 

Ron says, "It's likely fatal to swim in." 

Harry says, "I don't get it." 

Ron says, "Harry, it's standard for high security Wizard prisons. Azkaban is the only one that doesn't need to use them due to its location and the demeantors. This stuff is used where ever you want an escape to result in death." 

"We've gotten this far." 

"This water is dangerous, but with a boat, it can be done." 

Harry says, "We lack magic and there's that wall extending down into the water." 

Ron says, "An arch that is free underneath. That forces swimming, hence the trap." 

"So, how are these measures normally employed?" 

"Well, the prison or whatever you wish to guard would be set afloat in the middle of this water. The walls of this dome will force people to swim." 

"So, the water?" 

"Lethal to swim in, that is before the beasts get you." 

"Wait a minute, if a beast can swim, why can't I?" 

"It's lethal after you get plunge into it." 

"Ron, if a beast can survive, so can we. The question is why. What sort of beasts?" 

"All sorts of things that swim like alligators and the like." 

"Ron, this water is clear to those scattered bones and skulls on the bottom. I don't see anything swimming in it. Maybe that is what they plan on introducing later." 

"Perhaps, but this water is lethal to us." 

At this moment, they are distracted by some doors opening out of sight in the cavern. Somebody is pleading. 

The man is pleading, "Please, I swear I used a number six chisel, not the number five. Please, I've got a wife and kids." 

A snarled voice says, "You should've thought of that before!" 

A lady screams. The man yells, "Barbara!" Something hits the water. The man emits screams of pain and agony for a moment before stopping. 

The lady is yelling, "Nasby! Nasby!" 

The snarled voice says, "Averting another problem!" 

Another splash and the doors close. The lady emits screams of grief and agony for a moment before ceasing. 

Harry says, "Ron, there has got to be a way. Are the beasts normal or Magical?" 

"Both usually." 

Harry says, "That means that this is primarily water based. Now, to discriminate between a wizard and a beast requires something. Any clues? Could they enchant it identify wizards and witches and kill them?" 

Ron says, "Too complex for a prison, I mean you have to include the possibility of Muggles trying. A prison isn't something you want to expend a lot of maintenance on." 

Harry says, "Something simple that differentiates between the beast and the human. We've got this sheer cliff so it must be possible to survive the water." 

Ron thinks a bit, "Probably, but what is the difference between a beast and human from the water's perspective?" 

Harry gets a brain wave and acts before Ron can stop him. Harry strips naked and plunges into the water. 


	37. Rescue

Harry treads water for a minute before he says, "That's it. Clothes, get it?" 

Ron says, "Blimey! That was an awfully big risk!" 

Harry says, "Which begs the question, how will I dry off? Guess I have to ask Hermione." 

Ron exclaims, "Now you're worrying about that?" 

Harry says, "Ron, please! We need to rescue them!" 

Ron says, "I dunno if this is a good idea." 

Harry says, "As long as we last long enough to see Pomfrey, she'll fix us up. Remember those tanks? Want to guess what will be swimming in here tomorrow?" 

Ron strips and plunges in. He says, "Harry, if my shriveled balls spook Hermione..." 

Harry cuts him off and says, "They won't mind when we're rescuing them and besides, the water isn't too cold. Gia didn't mind mine when we skinny dipped." 

Harry and Ron swim toward the center of the underwater arch of the wall. They reach it. They dive down three feet and swim the six feet to the other side. 

*** * *  Losing Hope  * * * **

Harry and Ron surface in a smaller and darker cavern. The water is the only source of light. This cavern is some two hundred yards in diameter. In the middle is a small floating cell block. It looks half completed. 

Harry and Ron let themselves drift quietly toward the cell block about seventy or eighty yards from the wall. As they approach, they start to hear sobbing intermingled with voices from inside. 

Gia is crying as she says, "But it's been more than a week! What if what they're saying is true? Harry being dead." 

Hermione is muttering a bit as she says, "Don't give up hope!" 

Gia whips, "You heard them! It's only a matter of time, until..." She stops in dread. 

Hermione says, "There has got to be a way!" 

Gia says, "With what? Your voice betrays your doubts Hermione. Your wand has been confiscated and you seem incapable of doing anything without that!" 

Hermione snaps, "I too can do stuff without my wand." 

Gia says, "Not since we got here. Face facts, they've let us down and left us to those monsters!" 

Hermione says, "True, we are stuck here, but let's hope. Don't let the monsters steal that!" 

Gia says, "Nice try. A car fire seems better than this fate." 

Hermione says, "Gia, maybe. Just keep that image of Harry in your head." 

Gia giggles weakly. They grow a bit quiet. 

Ron and Harry finally drift into the cell block. They climb onto the thin ledge, creep around, and reach a door. They open it and walk in. The fireplace to their right has been smashed and is unusable. 

Ron studies at the key hook on the left. Harry and Ron exchange looks. Harry grabs the flimsy metal spoon laying the floor and bends it. They exchange the key for the spoon. 

Slowly, they creep to the bar type doors. 

Hermione shouts, "What you perverts? Trying to catch us off guard and naked?" 

Gia quickly fires, "Somebody else going to try to rape me?" 

Ron and Harry peer through the bars of the door 

Ron says, "Yes, we are perverts." 

Harry says, "No, I won't rape. However, when I'm ready..." 

Hermione exclaims, "Harry! Ron!" 

Gia says, "Harry, naked rescues are not a requirement." 

Hermione says, "Don't just stand there! Open the door." 

Ron fumbles with the key as he starts to unlock the door. 

Harry says, "Strip you two." 

Gia says, "I didn't realize the victim had to be naked as well." 

Hermione asks, "You're wet! What about the water? It's fatal and they demonstrated that." 

Harry says, "We believe it reacts to clothing which means you need to be naked to return with us." 

Ron finishes unlocking the door and says, "Hermione, completely naked." 

Gia asks, "Are you certain?" 

Harry says, "About tampons, we don't know but we won't risk it." 

Hermione asks, "Gia's ring?" 

Ron thinks for a moment and says, "Harry, beasts are occasionally fitted with metal sharper teeth and claws. I think the ring is okay." 

Hermione and Gia strip naked. Ron's length hardens at the sight. Hermione notices that Harry's doesn't. 

Hermione asks, "Harry, aren't you still attracted in Gia? You don't seem excited ...." 

Gia replies, "Hermione, we've worked on his control, that's all. Even in this dim light, you can see that." 

Ron remarks, "That's good Harry. You need to teach me." 

Harry says, "You need to work with Hermione on that." 

Gia says, "Be careful, there must be something dangerous around. We've been hearing the occasional moan." 

Ron checks the other cells and most are empty. He reaches one and exclaims, "Percy!" 

Ron quickly unlocks the door and enters. Harry runs in a bit too fast after Ron and bumps into Ron. 

Ron snaps, "Be careful Harry! Your dick almost got me!" 

Percy mutters, "Percy's dick is three inches." 

Harry says, "Ron, that is more than I want to know." 

Percy mutters, "Ron is the youngest of six brothers." 

Ron says, "Harry, he's not good." 

Percy mutters, "Harry is an orphan and a friend to Ron. Harry defeated You-Know-Who." 

Harry says, "Percy, strip." 

Percy stands up and promptly disrobes. He says, "Percy is starkers." 

Hermione says, "At least Percy isn't lying." 

Percy says, "Percy, third of six Weasley brothers. Lying is to tell a non-truth." 

Ron catches on and says, "Can Percy swim?" 

Percy says, "Yes, Percy can swim.." 

Ron takes the opportunity and asks, "Has Percy had sex before? Have you seen a girl naked?" 

Percy's length hardens and he says, "Percy has not had sex. Percy did walk in on Penelope once." 

Hermione says, "Are you making a proposition?" 

Percy says, "Proposition, a proposal." 

Harry says, "Percy, don't talk unless we address you first." 

Percy says, "Percy won't talk." 

Harry and Ron guide Percy out the door and creep along the ledge. Gia and Hermione follow. 

Harry looks at Gia and she points. 

Harry misinterprets and says, "Gia, pee if you need to, it won't pollute much." 

Percy says, "Percy will pee." He pees onto the wall of the floating cell-block and a crack forms in it. 

Harry and Ron exchange looks. Ron says, "Percy, take a step back and fall into a back float on the water." 

Percy says, "Percy will float." Percy takes a step back and plunges in. He recovers into a nice back float. 

Harry, Ron, Gia, and Hermione plunge in. Harry and Ron guide Percy a bit and they drift back for the wall of surrounding dome. The crack in the cell-block grows longer. 

Hermione says, "I suppose with rescuing Percy and all, Ron will want a reward." 

Percy says, "Percy gets reward." Percy proceeds to masturbate. 

They quietly drift toward the wall. Percy gets his reward and Ron's look of disgust says it all. The crack in the cell-block grows to let in enough water that it slowly sinks. 

Harry says, "Percy, you will flip, dive down three feet, swim for eight feet, surface, and resume a back float. Go." 

The girls dive first and then Percy complies. Harry and Ron follow under the wall. They surface. 

Hermione looks about and asks, "Where's the exit?" 

Harry says, "Up." 

Hermione stares upward and says, "I don't anything except a rock face." 

Harry exclaims, "Ron, watch where you stick that thing! You nearly got me." 

Percy starts to mutter but Ron says, "Shut up." 

*** * *  Upward Bound  * * * **

They reach the ledge with Harry and Ron's clothes and the safety harnesses. 

Harry says, "Don't get any of that wet." 

They get out along with Percy. 

Ron says, "Percy, scrape the water off of you. The same for everyone." 

Ron starts scrapping the water off of Hermione's back. 

Hermione whips, "Probably an excuse to get your hands all over me." 

Ron says, "You can see my dick! I find you attractive, so yeah, I'll take the opportunity. Would you rather have Percy do this?" 

Hermione snorts. 

Gia asks, "So, why the requirement for skinny dipping?" 

Hermione whips, "They probably concocted that line earlier." 

Ron turns to let Hermione scrap him off. However, she slips. Harry and Ron react fast to catch her, but not before Harry's and Ron's pile of clothes fall into the water. They watch as the clothes dissolve and turn into a very nasty acid bath. A floating chocolate frog disintegrates. 

Ron says, "See? That's what we suspected." 

Gia says, "Harry, I suppose your superman briefs were among those." 

Harry says, "Yes, how did you ...?" 

Gia says, "An opportunity to go a week without changing?" 

Ron says, "Harry, they do know us." 

Hermione says, "Which would also include your favorite Chudley Canons T-Shirt." 

Harry says, "That we gladly trade for you. Everyone dry?" 

Ron and Harry reluctantly scrap the remaining water off of Percy. 

Hermione asks, "I still don't understand what you two plan to do..." 

Gia says, "It's obvious, we climb." 

Ron says, "Magic Wards are in place so we use Muggle techniques." 

Hermione is shaking as she looks upward. She mutters, "This is crazier than brooms." 

Harry says, "No it's not. Gia, take Hermione up first. We'll lift Percy as we climb." 

Percy takes a step to the rock and bumps into it. He collapses and Ron catches. Ron exclaims, "Percy!" 

Gia looks, feels, and says, "Ron, he's still alive, so that's a good sign." 

Harry says, "You two go. Percy's probably going to be easier like this." 

Gia helps Hermione into one of the harnesses and a helmet. Hermione is obviously looking puzzled. 

Gia says, "Hermione, watch." Gia demonstrates the ratcheting device. 

Hermione says, "I still don't quite understand." 

Ron says, "We don't have time for a proper lesson. Just climb and trust us." 

Hermione and Gia start climbing. Fifty feet up, Hermione slips and the rope catches her. 

Hermione says, "Alright, I get it!" 

Hermione clambers back onto the rock and resumes climbing. 

Ron mutters, "Nice view." as his length hardens. 

Harry says, "Definitely." 

Gia says, "Here that? The boys like watching us." 

Hermione says, "I don't doubt it. Trust it to those boys to dream up this!" 

Ron mutters to Harry, "That's a nice compliment. So, what about Percy?" 

Harry says, "Well, we need to carry him. The easiest thing might be to expand the harness to accommodate him." 

Ron's eyes go very wide and says, "What? We're naked!" 

Harry replies, "Well, we can't drag him up like a piece of luggage, and we have no other way of harnessing him as I only have two." 

Gia and Hermione reach the top. Gia lowers the harness and other gear back down the ropes. 

Ron asks, "Can't we do this one at a time? Like I go first and then you?" 

They hear some very loud splashing from the other side of the cavern. Voices echo over. 

One deep throated person says, "These fellows will make swimming interesting and short lived." 

Another deep throated person says, "We've got the first set of alligators in. Hey, Avery get those sharks! 

Harry mutters, "Ron, we don't have a choice, we don't know how fast they will be here." 

Quickly, Harry readjusts the harness. First, they slip Percy into it. Ron slips in front of Percy and Harry helps tighten the harness. 

Ron says, "This is going to be difficult, a bit hard. ... Hey!" 

Harry says, "Don't worry about Percy's thing, just worry about rescuing him." 

Harry assists Ron in standing. Harry uses the tail of the rope to bind Percy to Ron. Ron starts climbing a bit precariously. Harry puts on his harness and helmet. He ties the tail of his rope to the harness and he starts climbing. They reach forty feet when an alligator finds the ledge by the pool. The alligator crawls onto it and sniffs a bit with interest. 

Ron mutters, "Can those climb?" 

The alligator tries but slips back into the water. 

Harry says, "Ron, just rely on the ascender. Climbing is too slow." 

Harry leans back and lets the rope bear his weight. Almost seamlessly, it looks like Harry is slowly walking up the rock face. Ron does the same. They make better progress. Finally, they reach the top. 

Ron looks and smiles at Hermione. Ron sits with Percy onto the surface. Harry undoes the ropes and Ron separates himself from Percy. Harry reaches to undo his harness when voices start shouting. 

The deep throated voice yells, "Avery, let the ward down! They're getting away!" 

Harry and Ron grab their wands. The two people below send up Killing Curses. Harry ducks and sends down a stunning curse. Ron ducks and returns fire. The green bead of light from Ron's wand hits one of the people. Harry sends another stunning curse but he trips. 

The other yells, "Avery!" 

Avery collapses and drags them both into the water. Harry's wand goes flying into the cavern, but Ron summons it. Harry falls over the edge. Some crocodiles now seem busy down below. Gia is looking very concerned at the ledge. 

Harry starts groaning a bit, "Oww!" 

Somebody below yells, "Hey Avery! Do not feed the animals!" The doors close. 

Ron and Gia look over to see Harry dangling upside down about eight feet below. Gia remarks, "Harry, you don't have to jump to show me your balls like this." 

Harry chuckles a bit. 

Ron says, "Harry, regain your balance and climb." 

Harry slowly rotates and starts climbing again. He climbs over the ledge and takes several steps. 

Hermione says, "Good thing you were wearing that safety harness." 

Quickly, Harry and Ron stash the climbing gear into Harry's backpack. 

Harry says, "Ron, let's grab Percy." 

Hermione clears her throat and says, "Some clothes would be nice." 

Ron says, "Hermione, you're the one who can conjure anything up." 

Hermione says, "They took my wand." 

Harry says, "We're not sure where it is and we don't have any clothes in our packs. So, unless you wish to ask a Death Eater for panties, you've got no choice." 

Gia says, "Hermione, you know the boys." 

Hermione snorts and says, "Too well. Showing off to the Death Eaters is not my favorite idea." 

Harry says, "Neither is it mine, but we're out of options. Let's go before somebody spots us." 

Ron carries Percy. Hermione carries Ron's backpack. They start walking. 

Ron says, "Look at the bright side, being naked will encourage us not to get caught." 

Harry says, "SEP." 

They cast these as best as they can and walk along. 

Hermione whispers, "Where to?" 

Ron says, "Hospital Wing for Percy." 

Gia says, "What about those Imperius Curses on the teachers?" 

Harry says, "We broke her free. She's still playing along to create an illusion, but she can help Percy." 

Skillfully, they dash as the progress up from the bottom dungeon level to the first floor and they enter the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey is attending a patient, but people are watching her. The four carry Percy into the back of Pomfrey's office and wait. 

After several minutes, Pomfrey enters her office and closes the door. She starts to sit down at her desk but she turns. She demands, "Who's there?" 

They release their SEPs. Ron says, "Percy needs attention." 

Pomfrey says, "There are beds out here." 

Harry says, "No, we just broke him and the girls out of high-security cells. You can't be seen aiding him or us. Percy still needs your help." 

Pomfrey looks at the naked group and thinks for a moment. 

Ron breaks the tension and blurts, "Harry, she's admiring your youth." 

Pomfrey snorts and says, "This way." 

They exit the office and walk down the hall. They pass the morgue, the laboratory, and private quarters before they enter the storage room. 

Pomfrey explains, "This is the old ward. It's been used as storage for centuries but it still has beds under all these items." 

Quickly, Harry, Hermione, and Gia help to uncover one of the beds. Pomfrey conjures up some decent sheets. Ron sets Percy down. 

Pomfrey asks, "So, what happened?" 

The teens start piling stuff up to allow for quick hiding. 

Ron says, "We found him in a cell near Gia and Hermione. Percy has been missing for months. When we found him, he was extremely open to suggestion and would give honest answers to anything we asked or didn't ask for that matter. He bumped his head as we were bringing him out. He's been unconscious for about twenty minutes. Whatever he's been fed, his piss formed a crack in the wall of that prison." 

Pomfrey examines Percy and she says, "I'm not quite certain, this will take work to figure out. The four of you might want to put on some clothes." 

Hermione blushes a bit and says, "Our remaining clothes were unfortunate casualties of their rescue." 

Pomfrey says, "Grab some pajamas and slippers from that storage crate over there. Unless you're in the mood to continue your actions starkers." 

Ron opens the crate and removes four sets. They put these on. Ron turns and holds Percy's hand as Pomfrey continues her examination. 

Pomfrey says, "I'm afraid only time will tell." 

Harry says, "Ron, let's go!" 

Pomfrey watches as they cast their SEPs. She turns back to Percy. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia exit and climb the stairs to the second floor. They dodge a number of Death Eaters and other unfriendly people as they walk along. 

Hermione whispers, "A broom closet?" 

Harry replies, "These are the only places to camp right now." 

They enter and Ron whispers, "They can be quite cozy." 

Hermione whips, "Ron, I'm sure they are." 

Harry closes the closet door and whispers, "Ron and I need some rest. I suppose the two of you might as well." 

Ron says, "The floor's a bit cold, but acceptable when things are drawn over us." Ron clears out a bit of space in the back. 

Harry says, "Some of these also accommodate many of the second hand robes." 

Hermione snaps, "So, you couldn't find any thing earlier?" 

Ron says, "We had Percy to worry about. Plus, there are no clothes in any closet below the second floor. It's a bit sporadic above. Some of these robes are booby trapped courtesy of our friendly Death Eaters." 

Hermione says, "Finally noticing thing? I suppose you two want rewards." 

Ron says, "We need sleep! We can play around after we retake." 

Harry agrees with a nod. They strip a bit and then lay down onto the floor. They do play around a bit before they all go to bed. 

*** * *  Showdown  * * * **

Thursday morning, they creep out of the broom closet and along the second floor. They reach the empty corridor near the stone gargoyle. 

Harry whispers, "Ron, you and Hermione search out Lupin. Gia and I will look for Dumbledore." 

Ron and Hermione walk off while Gia and Harry watch. 

Gia asks, "What?" 

Harry says, "Gia, Ron and I have searched for him all over, there is one place left that makes any sense. So, we just have to wait and observe." 

Their patience is rewarded fifteen minutes later. 

Wormtail walks up to the Stone Gargoyle and gives the password, "Muggle Killing." He enters the moving staircase. 

Gia asks, "Isn't that what you want?" 

Harry says, "Not yet." 

A half hour later, Wormtail and Voldemort exit the Stone Gargoyle. 

Voldemort says, "I'm looking forward to seeing this new cell that Avery dreamed up." 

Wormtail says, "It's really good when I saw it yesterday morning. They animals should be in there by now, Master." 

They walk out of sight and down some steps. Harry and Gia approach the Stone Gargoyle. 

Harry says, "Muggle Killing." The Stone Gargoyle opens to let him and Gia step onto the staircase. 

They reach the top and Harry has his wand drawn. They enter the office. Quickly, Harry casts a patronus to fight off the demeantor present. Harry grabs Hermione's wand from the desk. 

Harry says, "Gia, let's search. He has to be here somewhere." 

They climb the stairs and enter the private quarters. They search ever nook and cranny before coming across a small but wide cupboard. Dumbledore is unconscious and laying on a stretcher. 

Gia says, "Oh my! Is he?" 

Harry says, "Dunno, let's get him to Pomfrey. Voldemort can't kill him, otherwise he becomes a martyr." 

They pick up the stretcher and carry him toward the Hospital Wing. Harry renews the SEP as they emerge into the second floor corridor. They enter the Hospital Wing and Pomfrey is tending to several patients. Harry and Gia walk into Pomfrey's office and wait. Pomfrey enters several minutes later. 

Pomfrey says, "Mr. Potter, how may I help?" 

Harry releases the SEP and says, "How...?" 

Pomfrey sees Dumbledore and says, "Oh my gosh!" 

Harry says, "Who is still supposed to be elsewhere. With Percy?" 

Pomfrey ushers them into the storage room. They set Dumbledore down on a just cleared bed. Pomfrey asks, "What happened?" 

Harry says, "Dunno, just found him like this." 

Pomfrey looks and says, "Well, he's alive, but what shape I won't know for a while." 

Harry says, "Gia, assist her." 

Gia says, "But..." 

Harry says, "Just assist her. We need Dumbledore." 

Harry walks up to the second floor. He bumps into Ron and Hermione. 

Harry says, "Hermione, assist Pomfrey. We found Dumbledore and he's now in the Hospital Wing." 

Hermione protests, "I'm not a nurse." 

Ron says, "Dumbledore needs someone to protect him, that should be you." 

Harry says, "Hermione, please? Gia is with him to assist Pomfrey, but he needs guarding. Ron and I will stop by when we get a chance." 

Hermione stalls. Harry hands Hermione her wand. She then walks off. 

Ron jokes, "Harry, you just wanted more time with me..." 

Harry asks, "Lupin?" 

Ron says, "Werewolf and locked in an office. It was better to leave him. Ideas?" 

Harry says, "We aim for the top, cut this off at the head." 

Ron says, "You don't mean?" 

Harry says, "Yes. The levels of bickering and fighting are escalating." 

Ron says, "At least that part is working." 

Somebody is climbing the steps to the second floor. Harry and Ron quickly cast their SEPs and watch. Voldemort, Wormtail, Nott, and some demeantors approach. 

Wormtail pleads, "Master, I do not understand. Avery assured me that they would be well taken care of." 

Voldemort says, "Wormtail, you know how I tolerate failure. Taken care of, those girls certainly were. Where is Avery?" 

Nott says, "Master, Avery cannot be found. I last saw him early yesterday." 

Voldemort says, "Avery is a yellow bellied coward." 

Voldemort gives the password to the Stone Gargoyle. Draco Malfoy walks up and follows into the Stone Gargoyle with some demeantors. Wormtail and Nott start walking off in different directions. Harry and Ron almost reach the Stone Gargoyle when they drop to the floor. 

Nott sends a Killing Curse at Wormtail. Wormtail grabs a recruit as a human shield. The recruit gets it. 

Wormtail demands, "What is that for?" 

Nott says, "You deserve it for fouling my name and that of Avery!" 

Wormtail returns a Killing Curse to Nott. Nott conveniently ducks behind a wall. 

Lucius Malfoy is walking up the steps to the second floor. Wormtail sends a Killing Curse to Lucius. Lucius grabs a nearby recruit to take the curse. 

Nott says, "Lucius, Draco is about to succeed you. He is talking to Master." 

Lucius sends a Killing Curse to Nott. 

Harry and Ron make a strategic withdrawal. They are can still hear the fighting when Voldemort starts to shout. 

Voldemort yells, "Stop this you fools! Dumbledore has escaped! Find him now!" 

The curses stop and is replaced by the sound of people walking off. Harry and Ron wander around the castle causing their standard havoc. Around two in the afternoon, another round of fighting starts. 

Harry and Ron cautiously crawl on the floor into the Great Hall. Curses are flying every which way between the Death Eaters. Voldemort exits from the Antechamber and is furious. 

Voldemort exclaims, "_Crucio_! ... _Crucio_! ....." repeatedly onto each Death Eater. The fighting pauses. Voldemort says, "We stand on the dawn of a new era and you seem determined to squabble it away. As a demonstration, follow." 

The present Death Eaters follow Voldemort. With their SEPs cast, Harry and Ron follow them. They all exit the castle and pause a hundred feet away. 

Voldemort says, "Our reign requires us to smash the fortresses of our enemies, the ones we cannot keep. We need to either possess Hogwarts, or no one shall. As a demonstration of our intent and resolve...." 

Voldemort points his wand at the castle and a bead of indigo light emerges, it strikes the North Tower. The light splinters and engulfs the North Tower. The entire castle convulses a bit, but the North Tower is extreme. Fractures appear and the North Tower implodes, collapses downward. A cloud of dust lingers. 

Voldemort says, "I have made my point." 

Voldemort, the Death Eaters, Harry, and Ron reenter the castle. Harry and Ron enter the Hospital Wing, and enter the storage room. 

Hermione asks, "What the fuck? The room was shaking for several minutes." 

Ron says, "The North Tower just collapsed." 

Dumbledore is conscious and says, "That cannot be done." 

Harry says, "Voldemort just did it, we saw him." 

Gia says, "The shaking woke him." 

Dumbledore says, "Unfortunately, I don't seem to be mobile yet. I see that you four have come back to Hogwarts." 

Harry says, "Voldemort needs to be evicted. The Death Eaters are at each other's throats." 

Ron says, "They'll get each other by the end of the day. You-Know-Who is having extreme difficulty maintaining order." 

Pomfrey comes over and says, "Keep it down! I have patients and your voices are carrying." 

Harry, Ron, Gia, and Hermione whisper for an hour to fill in Dumbledore on the recent events. Finally, Dumbledore slips back into sleep. 

Pomfrey comes back in. She says, "He'll be alright without you four. Get rid of those damn people! They keep torturing my patients." 

Ron briefly stops by Percy's bed. Then, they exit the Hospital Wing. They continue running around causing the mischief. 

In the evening, they come across several Death Eaters on the third floor having a spat. 

Wormtail says, "If you don't like Master's judgment, then he has something in store for you." 

Lucius starts to walk off. Ron makes chicken noises. Lucius turns around and sends a Killing Curse at Wormtail. Wormtail grabs a nearby recruit for a shield. 

Lucius says, "Master killed Nott, that must be taken into consideration." 

Wormtail returns the Killing Curse, but misses. Wormtail says, "It is Master's decision to make! It is not your place to question it." 

Several other Death Eaters join in the fight. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia quietly sneak off. They incite a feud among some recruits and Death Eaters on the fourth floor. Eventually, they have nearly everyone in the castle rioting when they step onto the second floor around nine. 

*** * *  Cornering and Tradition  * * * **

They reach the Stone Gargoyle and Harry gives the password. The four climb onto the moving stairs. Hermione, Ron, and Gia remain outside the office as Harry goes in, wand drawn. 

Voldemort turns to the door and is shocked to see, of all people, Harry. He draws his wand, but too late. 

"_Expelliarmus_!" shouts Harry. 

The wand shoots out of Voldemort's hand and lands on the floor next to the door. A very shocked Voldemort orders the rat on the desk, "Get it, Wormtail." 

Wormtail scuttles off the desk toward the wand lying next to the door, but the door opens and the foot of Ron steps onto the wand. Ron aims his wand at Wormtail and Ron says, "I don't think so." Ron picks up Voldemort's wand and hands it to Gia, who is entering the room. 

Harry says, "Suppose Wormtail thought the fighting was too intense, scuttles back." 

The four teens are now in the headmaster's office with wands aimed at Voldemort. Harry and Ron exchange wands. Harry is now aiming his eleven inch holly wand at Voldemort. 

"I should kill you." says Voldemort. 

"Do you really want to risk it?" says Harry. 

"Your mother can't die for you again." says Voldemort. 

Harry says, "Do you really want to gamble on that? Nobody really knows why you couldn't kill me. People have speculated, but was it just my Mum? Or was it something else? After all you've done this past year, do you really want to gamble on it? Even if you succeed, I assure you that my friends will kill you. Poof! You're either dead or fall to wait another fourteen years." 

Voldemort says, "To kill out of revenge, hatred. You think that'll keep you safe? Try it and you'll seek to take my place." 

Harry says, "We are not going to kill you. I'm going to give you what you want, immortality." 

Ron exclaims, "What?" 

Voldemort is flabbergasted and asks, "How do I know if you intend to do this? Maybe, its just a trap." 

Harry responds, "You don't know and you certainly don't trust us. It's an offer of genuine, permanent immortality." 

At this time, there are four wands aimed right at Voldemort from a very short range. 

Gia is chewing a piece of gum when she says, "Harry, I can't believe you're offering this. I don't suppose he'll go for it. After all, trust isn't in his vocabulary." 

By now, Wormtail is huddling on Voldemort's foot when Voldemort disappears. 

Hermione exclaims, "He had a Portkey!" 

A weakened Dumbledore enters the office and says, "He always has an escape plan." 

Dumbledore says, "The teachers are now moping up. Most of the Death Eaters have are either capture, dead, or fleeing; however some are still at large. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia, thank you. Very few have the courage to confront Voldemort and get away with it. Hogwarts is in your debt." 

They all leave the office and return down the steps. In the second floor corridor, they come across three bodies. Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe Sr, and Goyle Sr are lying there, stone cold. 

Dumbledore examines them and says, "They're dead. Very likely, the Killing Curse." 

Harry looks at them and says, "Weird, they are still holding their wands." 

Harry grabs Lucius' wand, places it to his, and says, "_Priori Incantato._" 

The shadow of Lucius emerges, hovers, and vanishes. Harry says, "I think I know who did it, but we can't prove it. I mean, even with fingerprints and the like, they have valid alibis." 

Dumbledore says, "You may be correct." 

Ron says, "I can tell you that I'm not fretting over it." 

Dumbledore says, "There is a bit more mopping up that I need to attend to. You have other matters to attend to.." 

Harry, Ron, Gia, and Hermione head up to the First floor and enter the Hospital Wing. They stop in their tracks. A white sheet is covering the form of Percy and an open body bag is on the floor. Ron runs over. 


	38. End of Term

*** * *  Percy  * * * **

The four follow Ron to Percy's bed. Ron's anxiety is flowing as he looks at the white sheet draped over Percy. 

Ron looses control and starts yelling, "Percy! ... Percy!" 

Ron pulls the sheet down to peer. Percy smiles and says, "Gotcha!" 

Harry watches the change in Ron's expressions. Ron sternly says, "Percy, that was not funny!" 

Percy says, "It is too. Now, nobody has explained why I'm here in the first place. So, looking forward to your fifth year, my youngest brother? Who's her?" 

Ron says, "Percy, you've been missing for a year and Edward is your youngest brother." 

Percy asks, "Edward? A year? You're worrying about my sense of humor." 

Ron says, "You've went missing last summer and it's now the end of June of my fifth year at Hogwarts." 

Harry says, "Percy, today is Thursday, June 27, 1996." 

Percy says, "If that's true, how many OWLs did you get Ron?" 

Ron replies, "One." 

Percy looks at Ron in disbelief. Percy says, "Mum will kill you!" 

Ron says, "Percy, she won't because she's dead." 

Percy says, "That can't be because I just saw her this morning and you seem determined to be worse than Fred or George." 

Pomfrey yells over, "He woke up a half hour ago!" 

Ron says, "Percy, listen. You were captured at some point and have been missing for almost a year. Mum was getting worried. She had another son, Edward in April. Voldemort attacks and Lucius Malfoy murders Mum. Harry, me, and the girls retook Hogwarts less than an hour ago. We rescued you yesterday." 

Percy sits there staring into Ron's eyes. Ron says, "I saw Mum's murder." 

Percy hugs Ron tightly and tears flow a bit. Percy regains his composure. Percy sees Harry and Gia on the next bed snogging with Pomfrey trying to break it up. Percy asks, "Who is she?" 

Ron says, "Harry's girlfriend." 

Percy whips, "I figured that, who is she really?" 

Pomfrey is annoyed that Ron does what she couldn't. Ron taps Harry on the shoulder and says, "Harry, someone wants to meet her." 

Harry and Gia get up. Harry says, "Percy, this is Gia, my girlfriend." 

Hermione cuts in and says, "Ron and I are..." 

Percy says, "Have you kept this from the twins?" 

Hermione says, "They know that and not to bug us." Hermione explains Fred and George returning to the Burrow naked. 

Percy snickers and says, "Good one." 

Ron says, "Dad thinks the humiliation will do them good." 

Hermione says, "Pomfrey is about to chase us out. There are some newspapers for you to read, it'll help you catch up. Even with the assorted half-truths and lies." 

Harry, Gia, Ron, and Hermione start to head for the door. Percy randomly picks out a _Daily Prophet_ and takes one glance at it. Percy exclaims, "WHAT? RON! HARRY! Are you two heading for the prefects bathroom?" 

Harry and Ron freeze in their tracks as that is their destination. Ron says, "We are going to the Owlery to write Dad. What we do after that is none of your business." 

Percy hands them an edition of the _Daily Prophet_ and says, "Read it." 

Harry, Gia, Ron, and Hermione look at the front page photograph of them presumably naked in the Granger's hot tub. Only their bare backs are hiding Hermione's and Gia's breasts from view. 

Percy says, "Rita Skeeter has annoyed enough people, didn't you realize that she has some tricks?" 

Harry asks, "What gives her the right to nose into my life? There are more important things than four teenagers skinny dipping." 

Percy says, "I know Harry and she has no right to do it, but she does anyways. With each of your encounters, your fame only increases to compound that. You definitely are not seeking it but you get it. Ron, this photo will make a nice addition to the family scrapbook assuming Fred or George haven't already done so. I can tell that Hermione seems to be helping you deal with Mum's death." 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gia exit the Hospital Wing. 

*** * *  Private Celebration  * * * **

Harry, Gia, Hermione, and Ron enter the Prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor. They all look around. 

Harry says, "It's still amazing!" 

Hermione remarks, "Gia, better clean the boys." 

Ron replies, "We just bathed yesterday!" 

Gia whispers into Hermione's ear. Hermione reaches over and pulls down Ron's pants. She grabs his nut-sack and his length hardens immediately. 

Harry remarks, "Ron, you need control!" 

Gia drops Harry's pants and grabs his nut-sack. Harry's length does not harden. 

Ron replies, "What if you're just no longer interested in Gia?" 

Gia smiles and Harry's length hardens. 

Gia says, "See Ron? When he wants to, not when it wants to." 

The girls strip themselves, Harry, and Ron. 

Hermione says, "Alright Ron, lets work on it." 

Ron's ears go a serious shade of pink. He sits on the edge of the pool and lets his parts dangle in full view of Hermione and Gia. Harry sits next to Ron. Ron exclaims, "This is humiliating!" 

Harry says, "It's about control and we want to make certain you gain that. It will improve your fun with Hermione like it has with me and Gia." 

Ron says, "Prove it then, let's see, soft." 

Harry's member goes soft. Repeatedly, Ron suggests and Harry's member complies. 

Ron mutters, "Cool." 

Hermione is watching a bit perplexed. She says, "I don't really understand." 

Harry says, "Alright, Hermione just start talking to Ron and vary the subjects. You can figure it out by watching." 

Ron says, "Why don't you just say how?" 

Gia says, "It's something you and Hermione need to figure out, so we're just guiding you. You see, Harry has good control, but not perfect. I can still trigger it when I want to." Gia starts playing a bit with Harry's nut-sack and his length hardens. 

Hermione starts suggesting things and showing things off to Ron. Ron reacts. Harry makes suggestions. 

Finally, Ron puts it together and says, "Got it. Thanks Harry." 

Harry grabs his backpack and rummages into it. He brings out four glasses and a champagne bottle. 

Hermione remarks, "I didn't realize this needed a celebration." 

Harry says, "Well, we did clear out Hogwarts. Besides, I want to share this." 

Harry fills the glasses and passes them around. 

Ron says, "Dunno about you Hermione, but it is important." 

Hermione asks, "So Harry, are you and Gia going to fuck any time soon?" 

Harry replies, "Not until I'm ready for sex." 

Gia and Harry let champagne dribble onto each other. Their tongue roam around to clean. Ron takes up the idea with Hermione. Harry's nose is next to her folds when he starts to mutter. 

Ron looks at Harry for a moment before looking at where his tongue is. Ron though listens. 

Harry mutters, "This is fun of course. I want to stick my dick in and I know you want to feel it there too. Our mutual love is infinite and this smells wonderful. I just don't get it. I really, really do want to fuck, but something is holding me back. I'm looking at what can continue the Potter line, geez." 

Harry stops muttering. Ron and Hermione dip into the pool. Gia is done her blow-job on Harry but still lays there for a bit, allowing him to continue his stares and introspections of her folds; even when she gives him a golden shower. Gia finishes her champagne. Harry's glass was knocked over a while ago and is now dry. Gia studies Harry's hair for a bit. 

Gia finally remarks, "Harry, want to continue staring while we float?" 

Harry replies, "Let's join Ron and Hermione, keep them out of mischief." 

Gia chuckles. Harry levitates them over to the pool and releases. Splash! 

Gia says, "I had envisioned walking or crawling or something like that." 

Harry just lets himself sink for several moments before standing back up. He whispers to Gia, "It's just an very damning riddle that I need to work out. I'm committed to working it through as fast as I can, just for you. Maybe we can field our own Quidditch team." 

Ron overhears this last comment and replies, "Potter vs Weasley! Imagine somebody doing the commentary, especially if there are twins." 

Hermione snaps, "Ron, don't ask for triplets! I won't forgive you!" 

Harry and Ron decide to act their age. The girls roll their eyes at the sight of the boys tackling each other under water. Harry and Ron even stage several underwater fights. After a bit more of this, they surface and rejoin the girls. 

Ron remarks, "At least there won't be any alligators released into here and we seem to have amused the fine ladies." 

Harry says, "You know, the only time they complained about skinny dipping with us was when they had to. Every other time, they don't complain." 

Hermione says, "We were not complaining about skinny dipping with you, as frightening as that is. The thought of getting caught again is something else." 

They dress into their pajamas and exit the bathroom. 

*** * *  Recovery  * * * **

I have my arm wrapped around Harry as we exit. Dumbledore is waiting and he says, "I hope you will excuse an old man that wants to see that you make it there safely." 

We start walking along. Harry asks, "So, what will happen with the North Tower? Can it be restored?" 

Dumbledore says, "Some discussions will be had about this with the teachers, staff, and governors. I will generally push for restoration. However, we may take the opportunity to make modifications to it. I'm still curious about that rescue of yours. I'm not aware of that part of the castle." 

Harry explains the cavern, the layout, and the water. 

Dumbledore says, "Something that big and I know nothing of it." 

Harry says, "Voldemort's addition to Hogwarts. With a little repair, Hogwarts could have a high-security holding cell. We figure he constructed it before the capture and dug the final tunnel after capture." 

Dumbledore says, "I'll have to see it, down in the lower dungeon level you say?" 

Ron says, "Yes, just don't feed the alligators." 

Dumbledore says, "So, the rescue?" 

Ron explains the magic ward, rock climbing, swimming, rescue, and the return. 

Dumbledore remarks, "Fascinating. So, this rock climbing is a Muggle thing?" 

Harry says, "Yes, the gear is. Brian taught Gia and me during our last hike." 

We arrive at the portrait hole. Dumbledore says, "Filch seems to have restored the Fat Lady." 

The Fat Lady asks, "Password?" 

Dumbledore replies, "Hot Tub." 

Ron's ears turn pink as we enter and head up to the dormitory. Dumbledore follows. We enter the dormitory. 

Harry looks at his bed and exclaims, "My Firebolt!" Ron is also looking at the Firebolt on his own bed with wide eyes. 

Dumbledore says, "Yes, we seem to be finding that your belongings have been strewn all over Hogwarts. Some of your clothes were still in the laundry when you first evacuated and they have been stored in your dressers." 

Hermione lets out a brief yawn. 

Dumbledore says, "Good night." He leaves the dormitory. 

Ron embraces Hermione and starts kissing. Harry and me are already naked and on his bed. Hermione pulls Ron onto Ron's bed and draws the curtains. I focus on Harry. 

He's laying flat on his back and I'm on my hands and knees above him. I'm staring into his bottle green eyes. The curtains draw close enough to block the view from Ron's bed. 

Harry indicates he wants to try fake sex, or flinching at the last moment as he puts it. We give that a spin for a bit until we sleep. 

*** * *  OWLs  * * * **

Harry, Ron, Gia, and Hermione awake Friday morning to Peeves commotion. 

Harry asks, "Peeves! Why'd you wake us for?" 

Peeves replies, "I want more fun Potter!" 

Ron says, "Go bug Percy then." 

Peeves says, "Fine!" He leaves a bit miffed. 

They get up and head for the Great Hall for breakfast. They sit around a circular table in the middle of the Great Hall. Dumbledore and the remaining teachers are there. They thank Harry and gang. 

Snape however, says, "Potter, you are getting praised for sneaking back into school, assaulting scores of people, inciting riots, endangering your neck, and defying many of the school rules. Obviously, your fan club is letting you off the hook, but I suggested expulsion." 

Dumbledore says, "Severus, you know we judge the motives in addition to their acts. If they broke in to ransack the castle, they would be thoroughly punished." 

McGonagall says, "There is this matter of your OWLs. Since you are already here, we will administer these before you leave. Now, we considered your recent actions and have decided to use them as credit for at least portions of the exams. Lupin is unavailable, but he did convey that recapture would be used as your exam for the DADA OWL." 

Dumbledore says, "That will be granted." 

Flitwick says, "Likewise, credit is granted for the Charms OWL. You three have those." 

McGonagall says, "The remainder require an exam of varying proportions. We have recovered Sibel's records from the rubble and note that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were already tested for Divination." 

Harry says, "Yes Professor. We held up a bit in her classroom, so she took the opportunity." 

McGonagall says, "That is fortunate for you. With her passing, other fifth years will need to wait before they can make the attempt. Now, summary OWLs is unique in the history of Hogwarts. Some of us feel that you are prepared to try several NEWTs, but the rules cannot be bent that far." 

Snape says with relish, "So, you will start with Potions after breakfast." 

After eating breakfast, they walk down to the Potions classroom. Dumbledore and McGonagall observe as the OWL takes place. For the rest of the day, they continue with the OWL exams. McGonagall consents to them attempting the Muggle Studies OWL. 

*** * *  Vengeful Nightmares  * * * **

Friday evening the four head up to their dormitory. This time, Harry is bringing along a dozen roses and several bottles of Butterbeer among other things. 

Ron asks, "Planning on something?" 

Harry replies, "Thought Gia and I could have a bit of fun. Explore options." 

Hermione whips, "Don't you two think of enough things?" 

Harry says, "Never hurt to have more options." 

They enter the dormitory. 

Ron and Hermione strip and then climb into Ron's bunk. 

Gia and Harry strip but they don't immediately get into bed. Instead, Harry says, "Ron, just focus on Hermione or try a different dorm." 

Ron says, "I don't mind." Hermione pulls the curtain. 

Hermione whispers, "I wonder..." 

Ron says, "Simple, Harry is..." 

Harry says, "Yes, you guessed it Ron. Now, focus on Hermione and shut up!" 

Harry opens up one of the boxes. It contains a freshly baked cake that bears a strong likeness to Gia's folds. 

Gia says, "Those House-Elfs do quality work." 

Harry says, "Yeah, still trying to figure it out and they're willing to assist. I this cake might shed a clue." 

Harry's length hardens and Gia lays onto the bed. They experiment until Harry's wetness is in the cake. 

Gia asks, "Any luck?" 

Harry sits and thinks. He says, "No, not yet." 

Hermione whips out, "Eat that cake, don't let slave labor be wasted!" 

Harry snaps, "Elf rights are not the topic of our discussion! Now, give Ron some pleasure and shut up!" 

Harry and Gia continue experimenting. Harry tries roses. He tries dribbling Butterbeer over her feminine folds. He continues to try other ideas. Gia snickers when Harry uses his Invisibility Clock to hide all but his genitals. 

Finally, Harry sets everything down and sits next to Gia. He turns to look at her. He says, "Well, it's not a waste as we did have fun. Still, I just don't get it. I am capable of fucking, I want to fuck, and I could do it. Something inside me is saying to wait for I don't know what, but I feel its important to figure out what first. When I am ready, I will fuck. I'm happy that you're willing to wait. However, even if I were ready now, I wouldn't fuck tonight." 

Gia asks, "Why?" 

Harry replies, "With you, I want the first place to be special, unique. This dormitory is too, well ordinary." 

Hermione stirs and says, "Gia, Harry wants to be dodging a dragon or something. You know the adrenaline rush he gets." 

Harry whips, "Hermione...." 

Gia snaps in anger and shouts, "Time for bed! Everyone!" 

Harry and Gia climb into his bed. Harry says, "Gia, do you mind if I stick my nose..." 

Gia says, "I'll sleep on it..." 

Harry says, "It seems to help." 

Ron says, "Hermione...." 

Hermione whips, "Sleep." 

Gia moves and lets Harry stick his nose into her as she lays on him. After some more adjustments and covers, they fall asleep. 

It's still dark when Ron awakes to a muffled Harry chatting. Ron climbs out of his bed and walks over to Harry's bed. Harry's nose is still in Gia, but Harry is starting move about without concern for Gia. Ron grabs Gia about her waist and pulls her off of Harry. Harry starts to convulse. Hermione wakes and comes over. Gia stirs. 

Harry keeps muttering things like, "No ... it's my fault ... I did it ... they're dead ... retribution ... payment" 

Gia is still dazed and unaware. Hermione however is and she watches for a minute. Harry is still muttering. He jerks to a side and starts kicking. He spasms and wets the bed. 

Hermione says, "I should get Pomfrey." 

Ron says, "No, get Gia to your dorm. I'll help Harry with the nightmare." 

Hermione whispers, "This is Pomfrey's domain, I'll get her." 

Ron says, "No, we would lose Harry. Go! Spare their relationship!" 

Hermione reluctantly drags Gia out of the dormitory. Halfway down the stairs Gia awakes. Ron can still hear them. Ron watches Harry. 

Gia asks, "Hermione, what the?" 

Hermione replies, "Harry and Ron have something to sort out with privacy." 

The girls fade out of range. 

Ron watches Harry still convulsing, sweating, muttering, and other worrisome acts. Ron just holds Harry's hand and watches until daybreak when Harry settles down and returns to a normal sleep. Ron returns to his bed and sleeps. 

*** * *  Recognition  * * * **

Saturday morning, Ron is waken about nine by Harry. 

Harry says, "Wake up you sleepy head! Where's Gia and Hermione?" 

Ron says, "I'm still tired! They're probably already up." 

Harry says, "We only have several more OWLs left. Get up!" 

Ron wakes up. He notices that Harry's sheets have already been removed and tossed under Neville's bed. Ron grabs his sheets and toss them under Neville's bed as well. 

Harry says, "Ron, you didn't have to do that." 

Ron says, "Well, if yours need changing, then mine probably do. Why don't we " 

Ron starts dressing. Harry starts dressing and asks, "Aren't you going to shower first?" 

Ron says, "Why? I had a bath last night." 

"I stunk this morning." 

"Just because you stink doesn't mean that I do." 

"Thanks a lot." 

"Harry, I ..um.. did see why you needed to change your sheet." 

Harry's ears turn a tinge pink. Harry says, "Oh." 

"So did Hermione, so I had her remove Gia." 

"Um.. Thanks. Wetting the bed isn't something to show a girlfriend." 

"Your nose was still there in case you're wondering. It doesn't really help you focus, does it?" 

Harry grins and says, "Well, I think of nothing but it when my nose is in there. I figure that should help. Maybe I just need to stick my dick in to find out." 

Ron says, "No, that won't help you figure it out and you'll regret that big time." 

Harry says, "Sounds like you know." 

Ron says, "It's like dick control, you should figure it out yourself. Even more so for this, but I will corral you a bit." 

As they exit, Harry gives Ron a pat on the back. Harry sarcastically says, "Oh, Thanks a lot." 

Ron replies, "You want a good relationship with Gia which means you need to do the work. I can't just give it to you, even if I could." 

They enter the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione, Gia, and Sirius are waiting. 

Hermione says, "Harry, could you go ahead? Ron and I..." 

Harry says, "I understand, we'll wait outside. Gia." 

Harry and Gia exit through the Portrait Hole. Several minutes later, they're joined by Ron, Hermione, and Snuffles. They head for the Great Hall for breakfast. 

They take the remainder of their OWLs for the day. 

In the evening, they enter the Great Hall for dinner. Seated around the table is Percy and Cornelius Fudge. 

Fudge shakes Harry's hand and Fudge says, "Harry! It's so good to see you. I'm glad to see that you're dressed for a change." 

Harry, Gia, Ron, and Hermione take seats. Quickly, they assist in consuming the mini-feast. They make small talk except for Snape who stays quiet. 

McGonagall starts talking in earnest. She says, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger .. I mean Miss Granger. We have judged the remaining OWL exams and are pleased to award OWLs for all your subjects and Muggle Studies." 

Dumbledore says, "Your efforts to retake Hogwarts are well appreciated. Gryffindor does get the house cup as a result. All four will receive awards for special services." 

Fudge says, "As pleasant as this is, I did not come just to see your end-of-year activities. Current events have proven that I am unfit for my position." 

Everyone including Percy is startled and look at Fudge. 

Fudge resumes, "I have tendered my resignation to the Ministry. They need a head to roll and it's mine. For my final act as Minister of Magic, I am pleased to award the Order of Merlin, first class, to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Gia Prescott for retaking Hogwarts from You-Know-Who. Their actions saved many and substantially aided the Ministry's defense." 

Snape looks at Harry with utter disbelief. Rita Skeeter and photographer emerge to capture the stunned looks on Harry and his friends. Fudge gives them the Order of Merlin while shaking their hands. The teachers (except Snape), Fudge, and Percy applaud them. 

After the applause dies down and refusing an interview with Rita Skeeter, the group gets up. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gia, and Percy exit the Great Hall. 

Snape catches up to them and says, "Now, do not sign your essays next year with Order of Merlin, or I will take points." 

Ron looks Snape in the eyes. Ron says, "Buzz off! I do not want to see you near Harry until the fall." 

Snape backs off but keeps the meanest of glares trained on Ron. The four and Percy head up the stairs. 

Percy says, "That's takes balls my brother." 

Hermione says, "He's got those." 

Ron's ears goes a bit pink and says, "Percy, you haven't witnessed how horrible these meeting are between Harry and Snape. Put them together and bang! Something dreadful happens to one of them unless Dumbledore is around." 

Percy insightfully asks, "Where are you four heading? Need I ask?" 

Ron says, "Harry and I have another installment of woman studies." 

Percy scolds as he says, "Ron...." 

Ron says, "Just because you haven't had sex doesn't mean I can't." 

Percy asks, "You don't know that! What if I have?" 

Harry says, "Percy, you were rather candid during your rescue. You admitted to being a virgin." 

Percy's ears go pink. Ron says, "Ha! We actually haven't yet, but we might. Percy, you need to get a move on unless you want to be the only virgin brother." 

Percy says, "But Edward..." 

Ron snaps, "Seems to have a better chance in the twenty years than you do." 

Percy says, "Sex isn't permitted. I'm chaperoning." 

Ron says, "Percy, you are not allowed to gawk at Hermione. So, go play with yourself somewhere else." 

Percy says, "I never..." 

Ron whips, "You did during your rescue, and it was disgusting to see." 

Gia suggests, "Percy, first get some lubricant." 

Percy gets a horrible look on his face and he walks off along with Snuffles. 


	39. Confrontation

Harry opens the door to the Prefects' Bathroom. Harry, Gia, and Hermione enter. Ron pauses and hangs a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the outside of the door. Ron enters and closes the door. 

Gia says, "It's still amazing." 

Harry says, "Yes. It's nice to show you, my love." 

Ron sets down his pack. He walks over to the pool taps. 

Hermione says, "I like those blue bubbles." 

Harry sets down his pack next to Ron's. Harry starts playing with the taps with Ron. 

*** * *  Dicks  * * * **

Gia mutters, "Boys." 

Hermione whips, "Duh, yes." 

Harry snaps back, "We're not just a pair of dicks." 

Hermione pulls down Harry's pants. She hums a bit. 

Ron shouts, "'Mione!" 

Hermione replies, "I see a dick, don't you?" 

Gia says, "I do, my cool boyfriend's. Hermione, no stealing." 

Harry says, "Hermione, Gia has dibs on my dick." Harry tosses his pants over to his pack. 

Ron says, "Harry, should I cut you in two? One for Gia and one for Hermione? Maybe replication?" 

Hermione says, "What? I never..." 

Ron snaps, "Going for a dick collection?" 

Harry says, "Are you two fighting over my dick? Ron, I am straight. Hermione, be careful." 

Gia says, "She's after the both of your dicks." Gia tosses her clothes on top of Harry's pants. 

Hermione says, "Be careful, these two can collaborate." 

Harry and Ron exchange looks. Harry pulls down Hermione's pants and underwear. Ron removes her shirt and bra. Harry grabs her legs and Ron grabs her arms. 

Ron says, "'Mione, you're right." 

Harry and Ron toss Hermione into the now full bath. 

Hermione shouts, "You prats!" 

Harry says, "Ron, let's join them." 

Ron removes his shirt. Harry removes his shirt. 

Gia asks, "What makes you think we'll let you in the pool?" 

Harry goes to his pack and rummages around in it. Ron finishes stripping. Harry brings out four crystal glasses, a bottle of white wine, and a bottle of champagne. 

Harry says, "Well, Ron and I could drink these ourselves." 

Hermione snaps loudly, "You two went too far." 

Ron says, "'Mione, you started it." 

Harry says, "I didn't realize you all were that interested in my dick. Gia, Ron, and Hermione want to give me blow-jobs or something." 

Hermione snorts, "Umph!" 

*** * *  Swim/Drink  * * * **

Harry asks, "Gia, mind holding my crystal glass?" Not waiting for an answer, Harry places the interior of the crystal glass onto Gia's right boob. The suction from the wet skin holds it. 

Harry sets the bottles of wine and champagne on the side of the pool. He wades in. 

Hermione says, "Drinking and swimming can be hazardous." 

Ron snaps, "With you present? No." 

Gia says, "Swimming drunk is bad. We'll keep it light, like last time." 

Harry pours champagne into three of the crystal glasses and hands them around. He grabs his glass and fills it. He sets the bottle onto the side. 

Harry says, "If it bothers you, Ron will be happy to drink your share." 

Hermione goes, "Hmph! I'm stuck with you two!" 

Ron snaps, "No you're not. You like us." 

Gia says, "Overall, they're good." 

Hermione says, "Gia, these two like humiliating me." 

Harry replies, "Among us but not others." 

They start sipping and sit along on the submerged bench in the pool. 

Harry swims a couple of laps of the pool. Ron swims, chasing Harry. Ron catches Harry by the legs. They plunge under the water. After a brief wrestle, they emerge momentarily. 

Gia says, "Sexual revolution in progress." 

Hermione says, "They're boys." 

Harry grabs Ron about the waist and drags him back under the water. 

Gia says, "Are they tickling each other?" 

"Fun to watch!" says a voice. 

Hermione turns and notices Myrtle. She says, "Hello Myrtle. This is Gia, Harry's girlfriend." 

Gia says, "Hi Myrtle. Have you been watching long?" 

Myrtle giggles. 

Hermione says, "Myrtle spied on Harry last year." 

Myrtle protests, "I do not spy!" She plunges into the pool splashing Gia and Hermione with water. Myrtle slips back into the drain. 

Gia says, "Bad temper." 

Hermione replies, "She's in a good mood right now. Normally, she haunts a toilet in the girls' second floor bathroom. That's why it's out of order." 

Harry and Ron surface once again. This time, they swim to Hermione and Gia. 

Harry says, "Hermione, I apologize. I should not have stripped you or tossed you in the bath. That was a bit overboard." 

Ron says, "Me too." 

Hermione ponders that. 

Gia says with a wink, "Hermione, you have two naked guys apologizing." 

Hermione then says, "Wonder what the paper will read tomorrow?" 

Harry says, "Well, unless Rita distributes more child pornography, dunno." 

Ron says, "We toss you into the bath and you're worrying about that damn paper!" 

Hermione's eyes flash. 

Gia says, "Well, what if we had tossed you two in?" 

Harry says, "Ron, Hermione won't accept an apology. She liked us doing that." 

Ron says, "Okay, that'll work too." 

Harry says, "Ron, we've been successful. We managed to get her caught naked on that trail and on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_." 

Hermione snaps back, "Conspirators to the end!" 

Ron says grinning, "Thanks 'Mione." 

Hermione shoves Ron backward. Ron falls back into the water with a big splash. He's under for a half minute before he comes back up. He spews out water onto Hermione. 

Hermione places her fingers onto her cheeks. She mockingly says, "I'm sooo sorry." 

Gia says, "That wasn't funny." 

*** * *  Mum and Murder  * * * **

Both Harry and Ron are now sitting on the submerged bench. Hermione and Gia are to their sides. 

Harry says, "Gia, what about the fall? Noigate or Hogwarts?" 

Ron says, "It's cool having her here." 

Hermione starts scolding, "Ron!" 

Gia cuts in, "Thanks. I haven't really decided yet. I'm leaning for Noigate." 

Harry says, "Noigate, I like the commute." 

Ron spurts out a bit of water. He says, "What? You're proposing that again?" 

Harry says, "Yes. Think Dumbledore will entertain it?" 

Gia asks, "Are you certain?" 

Harry replies, "Well, it is nice having you tag at Hogwarts, but you still need an education." 

Hermione says, "Correspondence courses." 

Ron whips, "Try Care of Magical Creatures via correspondence. Dragon eggs in the mail." 

Gia says, "Hmm, well school doesn't resume until the fall." 

Harry says, "Okay, whatever you want. We know how to make Portkeys. So, Ron, how are you holding up?" 

Ron asks, "What? Can't you see?" 

Harry says, "Your Mum, it's been two weeks." 

Gia asks, "Harry, aren't you being a bit tactful?" 

Harry replies, "Perhaps, but still, it's not easy to talk about." 

Ron replies, "Well, her murderer has been killed. We've tossed his son and cohorts out of a window in the Gryffindor Tower, all naked. So, what do you think?" 

Hermione asks, "Would you have murdered Lucius in revenge?" 

Ron says, "Might have if it weren't for Dad." 

Harry says, "But still, you murdered for Hogwarts and you intentionally kept me from participating in them." 

Ron says, "Well, you didn't want to kill. So, I assume it when necessary." 

Harry says, "No, it's more. You've been insisting on Gia and me sticking together. I love that of course." 

Hermione says, "Ron...." 

Ron replies, "Let's see, you love Gia and you hate killing. As a friend, I can't impose that on you." 

Harry picks a bit more and says, "Ron, it's much more than that, are you trying to say you're gay?" 

Hermione snorts, "What? I assure you Harry, Ron is not that." 

Ron says, "Harry, is it wrong to help a friend?" 

Harry says, "Of course not, it's more than that." 

Ron says, "That's all it is, friendship" 

Ron looks at Hermione and winks. She and Gia get up and sit on one of the reclining chairs on the pool deck. 

*** * *  Ron's Act  * * * **

"What?" exclaims Harry. 

Ron grins and asks, "You do want to fuck her, don't you? Last night you just about..." 

"When I'm ready, yes." 

"Will you be ready before she decides to move on?" 

"Umm.... She'll wait." 

Ron stares into Harry's eyes. Ron says, "No she won't, not indefinitely. You know that and I know you still have issues." 

Harry protest, "I do not have issues." 

"Then, why are you claiming not to be ready? You've admitted issues before!" 

Harry tries a dodge and says, "Your issue of your Mum is more important." 

Ron says, "Yes, it will affect me. Yes, I will have to deal with that. I have you and Hermione for help when I need it. When I have nightmares, Hermione will assist." 

"You're having nightmares over it?" 

"Not that I know of, but you do." 

"I do not have nightmares. Your Mum was murdered in front of you!" 

"And you Harry. Now, look at Gia over there and her pussy that she is letting wait for you, for the moment." 

Harry looks at Gia. 

Ron says, "Unless you want to lose her, you have issues to address. The girls gave us space on this." 

Harry starts squirming away. Ron grabs Harry around the torso. Harry struggles a bit. Ron and Harry plunge downward into the water. They wrestle a bit and then resurface. Gia and Hermione dress and leave the bathroom. 

Harry exclaims, "You pervert!" 

Ron asks, "When will you be ready to fuck? End of the summer? Next year? Never?" 

"I'll be ready when I'm ready and not with you!" 

"What do you need to do?" 

Harry says, "Dunno. Why have you been holding out on me?" 

Harry pulls Ron down into the water. They wrestle a bit more before surfacing. 

Harry says, "What does Dr. Weasley think?" 

Ron asks, "Unless you'd rather deal with Madam Pomfrey...." 

"Madam Pomfrey? You'd call her because I'm not fucking yet?" 

Harry starts to climb out of the bath. Ron grabs him and pulls him back into pool. 

Ron says, "You want to talk about Mum, fine. Let's talk about her." 

Harry says, "You touched my dick when you grabbed for me! You enjoyed that!" 

They sink again, and wrestle under the water. Finally, they emerge and Ron pushes Harry onto the bench, forcing him to sit. Ron sits, straddling Harry's legs. Ron places his elbows of his crossed arms onto Harry's shoulders. 

Harry says sarcastically, "So, trying to make your moves?" 

"This is about you, not me." 

"I can tell. Is Hermione aware of this?" 

"She knows what I'm up to. Now, we will discuss you." 

Harry says sarcastically, "What's there to discuss? You need therapy for your sexual identity problem." 

"You're letting Voldemort win." 

"In case you didn't realize it, Voldemort has left Hogwarts." 

"But not you. He been trying to kill you, now you're doing it." 

"Preposterous!" 

"Fifteen years ago, he decides to kill you. Each time he misses you, he gets somebody else; your parents, Cedric, Brian, Celeste, Mum, and others." 

"It's taken you fifteen years to learn my story?" 

"No, it's taken me years to figure out your death wish." 

Harry exclaims, "Ridiculous!" 

"You leap at Voldemort. You drank the poison. You intentionally flirt with death." 

"Oh not that again! Snape was there! You were there!" 

"Yes, and you intentionally took that poison. You were only moments away from dying! Look Me, Hermione, and Gia would be traumatized if you succeed in a damn suicide!" 

"I'm not trying for one. Snape tried to murder me!" 

"I **don't** buy that. Snape is mean, but he won't kill. You drank that poison so it'd look like a murder." 

"You meddling fool.." 

"Giving you a will to live is meddling? Shit, do it now then. Need your wand?" 

"What?" 

"You seem intent on killing yourself. So, do it while I watch, now." 

"You're fucking crazy!" 

Ron says, "Think about it, no more dealing with Snape. You've stunned yourself, you've poisoned yourself, you tempted those Death Eaters to kill you. You're seeking death. Therefore, do it now and get it over with." 

Ron summons his wand and shoves it into Harry's right hand. 

Ron continues, "Now, I know you may have problems with your wand, so use mine. Do it and all your problems disappear. Voldemort will thank you. Do it!" 

Harry points the wand at his head. 

"Do it!" shouts Ron. 

Harry hesitates for a moment, shaking a bit. 

"Oh come on, you want to! One curse, that's it!" Ron yells. 

The wand tip glows green. Ron yanks on the wand just in time. The green bead of light of a Killing Curse emerges, skims an inch away from both Harry's and Ron's heads, and the light hits the ceiling. Ron finishes yanking his wand from Harry and tosses it onto the deck. 

Harry wrenches free of Ron's grasp. Harry dives into the water and lets himself sink. Harry exhales and Ron dives after Harry. Ron pulls Harry out just after Harry inhales a breath of water. Ron gives Harry the Heimlich Maneuver and water spews out. Ron drags Harry onto the pool deck. Ron lays on top of Harry and stares at him in the bottle green eyes. 

"Oh, so you want to fuck first? Is that it?" Harry insinuates. 

"Crap! Is it too much to ask you to live?" asks Ron. 

"It's none of your damn business!" 

"When you needlessly endanger yourself, it is my business. You have a death wish, you've just shown that." 

"I do not! I want to get back to Gia!" protests Harry. 

"Just a minute ago, you tried to kill yourself. I cannot let you return to her while you're this unstable." 

"I did not and I'm perfectly fine." 

"Bullshit! You're lying yet again. You are **not** fine. You're now a suicidal maniac! Voldemort would love that!" 

"Voldemort has nothing to do with me!" 

"He has everything to do with you. Because of him, your parents were murdered. Because of him, you went to the Dursleys. Because of him, Cedric was murdered. Because of him, Ginny got tricked into that damn snake. Because of him, my Mum was murdered. Because of him, Brian and Celeste were killed. Need I elaborate?" 

"Voldemort did not kill Brian and Celeste, nor your Mum." 

"But, would the Malfoys have been that bold without him? Would Lucius have had the chance without him? Voldemort's out to get you and he doesn't care who else gets hit. He employs minions to help; your parents, Cedric, and Mum were caught in his devices." 

"Still, I'm over that, I'm fine." 

"No you're not." 

"Dumbledore said to let me deal with those in my own way." 

"You ain't dealing with them. It's killing you. I'm fucking tired of watching you try to kill yourself." 

"Don't watch then. Leave." 

"I can't abandon you. You'd screw things up and succeed in suicide. Gia would be devastated." 

Harry protests, "I have to pee!" 

"Then pee! You ain't getting out of this that easy. Voldemort is crushing you." 

"No, you're crushing me right now." 

"Bull! I weigh about the same as Gia. Now, you are drowning in misery." 

"Misery? I've got Gia!" 

"She's helping you, why else do you think I've been so adamant with the teachers? What if you drive her away with this?" 

"That's the hell you meant by interference! Gia is mine." 

"Interfering to keep you happy, that's what! You have legitimate issues to resolve before you can fuck Gia!" 

"Such as your perversion for me?" 

"Your parents for one." 

"You're after them? Hate to tell you, they're dead." 

"So I've heard. I remember you describing those memories the demeantors drew up. I've heard your mutterings during your nightmares." 

"Nightmares? I don't have nightmares." 

"Several times a week, you do. Sometimes its every night. Gia's noticed as well. You had a big one last night and wet your bed!" 

"Conspiring behind my back?" 

"Voldemort said things about your parents. Our first year, what did he say?" 

"You're prying." 

"What did he say? You've mentioned about him stating your parents didn't have to die. Spew it out." 

"Yes, he did mention that." 

"And you believed him, didn't you?" 

"No." 

Ron says, "Yes you do. It's in some of your nightmares. Now, that jerk could have been lying and he might have just killed them anyways. You've seen how he has no regard for anybody save his own neck." 

Harry says, "You're fucking annoying." 

"Answer the damn questions. Did Voldemort say he was after you?" 

"Yes." 

"Did Voldemort say that your parents didn't have to die?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you think you brought death to your parents?" 

"What?" 

"Harry, spit it out. I guarantee you, Pomfrey would be much worse." 

"You're still threatening that?" 

"Shit! What have we been discussing? You need help. It's either me or her. Now, do you believe that you brought about your parents' deaths?" 

"No." 

"You're lying." 

"What the fuck?" 

"Harry, I can tell when you lie." 

"Mind reading is a fraud!" 

"No shit! But, I can spot your lies. Now, you do believe it, don't you?" 

"Stay the fuck out of my business!" 

"It's my business when my friend attempts suicide. Now, do you believe it?" 

"Yes." admits Harry. 

"Could Voldemort have been lying? Might he have killed them anyways? Has he lied before?" 

"Well, yes." 

"Could you be wrong to believe him then?" 

"What?" says Harry, sarcastically. 

"Harry, are you wrong to believe Voldemort?" 

"Possibly." 

Ron asks, "Since your first year encounter, you've been pummeling yourself with it. Now, Cedric. Are you responsible?" 

"Voldemort murdered Cedric." 

"That's not what I asked. Are you to blame?" 

"What?" says Harry, sarcastically. 

"Harry, it was your suggestion that caused Cedric to fall into Voldemort's trap, wasn't it? If you two hadn't decided to tie and you taking the cup, Cedric would not have been there. Right?" 

"I have to pee!" 

"Then pee, we ain't moving. Now, answer my damn question!" 

"Yes" admits Harry. 

"Were you aware of the trap before you touched the Cup?" 

"Of course not. I still have to pee!" 

"Then piss! I don't mind. Now, were you aware of Voldemort's attack before Mum was murdered?" 

"Of course not you pervert." 

"Once you were aware, did you act?" 

"Of course yes, now I still need to pee!" 

"Piss then, damn it! Let it rip! So, did you act reasonably to defend her?" 

"No, she's dead. I'm serious, I have to pee!" 

"Shit! Piss right now then." says Ron. 

"You're still on top of me!" protests Harry. 

"I don't mind. Now, pee!" says Ron. Harry starts peeing uncontrollably. 

"What did you?" demands Harry. 

"You seemed insistent, so I helped. Now, did you act to defend Mum? us?" 

"You bastard!" insinuates Harry. 

"Did you act?" 

"Yes." 

"Did anyone else act?" 

"No." 

"Did you act as fast as you could?" 

"Yes." 

"Then you acted reasonably. What was Lucius aiming for?" 

"Your Mum." 

"Are you certain? Maybe he didn't care who he hit. Maybe he was aiming for me, Gia, Hermione, Edward, or even you." 

"Not really." admits Harry. 

"Brian and Celeste, why were they in that car at night?" 

"Wanted to sleep inside, didn't like it above." 

"Why were they on that hike to begin with?" 

"I suggested it." 

"Do you feel responsible for their deaths?" 

"Sorta yes." 

"Did you murder them?" 

"What kinda question? No!" 

"Did you know that Death Eaters would be attacking?" 

"No!" 

"Then how the fuck could you anticipate that?" 

"I should have." 

"See what Voldemort and his gang have done to you?" 

"Can't you see my scar?" 

"He's done much more than that. Voldemort murdered your parents, not you." 

"Duh!" 

Ron says, "Voldemort decides to kill your parents like they were nothing. He tries to kill you and fails. However, he has succeeded in making your life miserable. Because of Voldemort, you were sent to the Dursleys. Because of Voldemort, you were exposed to Dudley's constant attacks when you were helpless. Because of Voldemort, your Aunt and Uncle were able to take their loathing of your parents out on you." 

"Fuck! It's taken you this long to learn my past?" 

Ron continues, "Because of Voldemort, you stayed with the Dursleys for ten years. Because of Voldemort, you find nosy people like Malfoy here at Hogwarts who try to bully you around. Because of Voldemort, we had to chase through that maze and you confronted Voldemort. He suggests that your parents didn't need to have died, it was you he was after." 

"So, that gives you a right to interfere?" 

Ron ignores and continues, "Because of Voldemort's lackey Malfoy, Ginny was exposed to mortal peril in a trap to get you. Because of Voldemort, Sirius got framed and is now hiding from the Ministry. That deprives you of a decent childhood home. Because of Voldemort, you were entered into that Triwizard Championship and that endangered our friendship." 

"You seem intent on endangering it." 

Ron says, "A dead Harry is no friend. Because of Voldemort, Cedric is caught in a trap meant to ensnare you. Voldemort turns the noblest of acts into the death of Cedric. Because of Voldemort's lackeys, much suffering of Muggles has occurred this past year. Because of Voldemort, your friends have been listed on their hit list. Because of Voldemort, this makes it difficult for you to have a girlfriend." 

"I have a girlfriend." 

"Because of Voldemort's gang, Brian and Celeste are killed. Because of Voldemort, Hermione's house is turned into a death trap. Because of Voldemort and gang, my Mum is killed. See how much he's harassing you?" 

"Snape?" 

"Snape compounds what Voldemort is doing. However, like the Dursleys, he just hates your parents. So, do you see what Voldemort is doing?" 

"Voldemort is nowhere near Hogwarts!" 

"Harry, he can't kill you. At each step, he rewards your actions with another insult, another lie, another blow. Each one makes you doubt yourself a bit further. Voldemort wants you dead, period. He does not care if it's his wand or your own hand. Voldemort turns the best of ideas into death traps. You are playing into his hand." 

"I am not!" 

"Yes you are. You blame yourself for each of Voldemort's actions. That must stop!" 

"What are you? Some kind of shrink?" 

"Someone who wants you to live. At each point in your life, Voldemort steals from you. He stole your parents, he stole your youth, he stole Cedric, he stole the Mum of your best friend, he is trying to steal your sanity and your will to live. Because of Voldemort, anyone who tries to be your friend is marked for death. Because of Voldemort, you must consider security for your dates! Because of Voldemort, you have issues that keep you from fucking Gia." 

"Will you stay out of my relationship with Gia?" 

"Too late, I'm already in it. I've saved it on numerous occasions, and I will continue to do so where I see fit. Now, Voldemort has brought unbearable pressure onto you. Rita Skeeter is right, you can't have a relationship without exposing people to danger from Voldemort. I have chosen to accept that danger. Hermione, Gia, my Mum, everyone who has chosen to know you accepts that risk." 

"Nice to know, but you still seem intent to screw things up!" 

"Harry, you're being defensive. I understand. The fact that you can't bear the pressure alone is obvious. It's nothing to be ashamed of with me, alright? You're human too." 

"You need to grope my genitals to figure out I'm human? I'm alright dammit!" 

Ron says, "Do you realize what you're jeopardizing? Your nut-sack, the future of the Potter line? This entire discussion revolves around your dick and Voldemort!" 

Harry starts to mutter, but this time, Ron places his hand over Harry's mouth. Ron snickers a bit as Harry probes his tongue over Ron's palm. Ron says, "Harry, hear me out because all that I'm asking of you is to want to live for your own sake. You love Gia and want to fuck her, but you can't because you know doing so will sign her death warrant in the eyes of Voldemort. Gia is the most happiness you've ever experienced and fucking her will put that in peril. You do not bring death to others nor are you responsible, Voldemort is." 

Harry bites Ron's hand and Ron jerks back. Harry sneers, "You think you know me..." 

Ron says, "Yes, your nightmare last night proved that." 

"I do not have nightmares." 

"You do and you almost injured Gia! Hermione witnessed yours last night and your wetting of the bed. Yes, with you being exposed, we could watch. I pulled Gia off to protect her from you!" 

Harry and Ron continue this arguing for what seems like hours. Finally, Harry starts to shiver a bit on the deck. Ron gets off of Harry, picks him up, and carries him back into the still warm pool. 

Ron says, "Don't try worming out, okay?" 

Harry isn't cold. Instead, he grabs Ron. Ron pulls Harry a bit closer. Harry sets his chin onto Ron's shoulder. Tears start dribbling. 

Harry mutters, "What the fuck was I doing that shit?" 

Ron soothes with, "I understand." 

"Can't believe I'm that transparent." 

"Far from it, took me ages. Nobody else has figured it out." 

"How many have you told?" 

"I've told Hermione and Gia enough to get their help, but nobody else." 

"Dumbledore?" 

"No. However, realize that because of you, Dumbledore is losing trust in Snape." 

"I wouldn't be sorry if Snape got fired." 

"Wish he was. But, being framed by a student is not a good reason." 

Tears continue to flow from Harry. He says, "Sorry for how I was acting." 

"Forgiven." says Ron. 

"Can't believe I accused you of being gay." 

Ron snorts. "I'm after Hermione." 

"Did you plan this?" 

"A bit, yes. It's been apparent for a while that you've been suffering. Took me a while to figure out how." 

"You're worse than Hermione!" 

"Thanks. She can't always be the one." 

Harry's tears are still flowing a bit. 

Harry mutters, "My parents, Cedric, Brian, Celeste, your Mum, the others." 

Ron replies, "They chose to know you and enjoyed it. My Mum certainly loved having your over to visit. She idolized you a bit, but usually refrained from imposing that." 

"UHP?" 

"A founding member actually, but on Platform 9 3/4 our first year, she didn't recognize you. She suggested that I talk to you." 

"Even without my fame, you'd still?" 

"I like to think so. Realize, I think this is the first time you've shed tears since I've known you." 

"Keeping count?" 

"Not really. The fact that you're a bit vulnerable is fine. We all have something. We can defeat the worst wizard of our time. So, trust me to help you, please?" 

"Like I have a choice?" 

"You **always** have a choice. I don't want you to make a very bad one. Doing so would lose me my best friend." 

"Thanks." says Harry. 

"Funny, Gia was the clue I needed." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Realize your life's been miserable. It takes you months to find a happy thought? That really is pathetic. With Gia, you changed enough for me to understand." 

"It's not been completely miserable." 

"I know, Hermione and I have been making it better. With Gia, I hope you're much happier." 

"Yeah, having you two help." 

"There was really no one else." 

"Sirius?" 

"He's too far removed from your life even though he's trying." 

Harry sits back up, facing Ron. "So, where did the girls go?" 

Ron replies, "Back to Gryffindor Tower. I cued Hermione in earlier. I didn't want Gia seeing all of this. It would stand a good chance of spooking her." 

"Would you have gone to Pomfrey?" 

"Yes, as a last resort. Her solution would not have been good. Now, this ain't over." 

"It isn't?" 

"No, we need to make sure you have an enjoyable summer." Ron says with a grin. 

"Nice prescription Dr. Weasley." 

"When a bit of happiness intoxicates you, the diet needs more." 

"Intoxicates me?" 

"Why else did you act bubbly after Easter Holiday? Don't worry, I like seeing you happy for a change. Anyways, when you need it, I'll help." 

"Yeah, you help regardless." 

"It's better if you are willing. A couple of laps and then see the girls?" 

After several laps they get out. Ron collects his wand and they walk over to their packs. 

"Harry, I want this to be absolutely clear. The details of what happened tonight will not leave this room by me." says Ron. 

Harry replies, "Thanks. The girls?" 

Ron thinks, "Hmm.. well, I'll tell them something but omit the details." 

Harry and Ron put on their bathrobes. They finish putting the other stuff into their backpacks. 

Ron grabs the half empty bottle of white wine and a pair of the glasses. He pours it evenly between the two. Ron hands one to Harry. 

Harry says, "Thanks." 

Ron says, "Seems fitting." 

They drink it up. Ron stashes the bottle and glasses into Harry's pack. They walk out of the Prefects' Bathroom. 

*** * *  Back to the Girls  * * * **

Harry says, "Aren't you glad Cedric told me about that bathroom?" 

Ron says, "Yes, very much so. We can't get that sort of privacy elsewhere inside of Hogwarts." 

"Potter! Weasley! Another nighttime stroll?" asks the sleazy voice of Snape from behind. 

Harry and Ron exchange looks. They cast SEP. 

"What!? Don't hide on me." says Snape, looking even harder. 

They dash around Snape and run up the staircase, jumping the trick step. Snape is pursuing and gaining. Ron pulls Harry close and reaches into Harry's backpack. Ron pulls out Harry's Firebolt and they mount. 

Still under SEP, Snape can only see glimpses of them. Snape sees a glimpse of a fast moving object toward him. Snape ducks. 

"No flying in the castle!" shouts Snape. It's too late as Harry flies out a nearby window. They fly up to the Gryffindor Tower Common Room and fly in. Gia and Hermione are sitting naked on the stone floor in front of the fireplace. 

Hermione looks at them and says, "Gia, I think your boyfriend flew in." 

Ron and Harry dismount. 

Ron says, "Ran into Snape." 

Gia says, "Oh. So you took flight?" 

Ron says, "Yep, seemed expedient. We didn't want him holding us up." 

Harry lets the front of his bathrobe open and lets his length harden. He looks at Gia and says, "I do want to be with you." 

The naked Hermione says, "Harry, lets go up first." 

Hermione nearly drags Harry as she walks up the stairs. Ron holds Gia back a moment. 

"Gia." says Ron. 

"Yes? Did you?" asks Gia. 

"Yes, the worst of it." says Ron. 

"Sex?" asks Gia. 

"I think he can now get himself ready." says Ron 

"Thanks." says Gia. 

Ron and Gia walk up the stairs and enter the dormitory. Harry is now naked. Ron tosses his bathrobe onto his bed along with his pack. 

Harry is talking to Hermione and says, "Surprising, Snape passed us on Potions." 

Ron says, "Obvious isn't it? With all them teachers watching..." 

Hermione says, "Malfoy is in trouble." 

Harry says, "Most likely he killed his father." 

Gia asks, "Why?" 

Harry replies, "It seems to be a Death Eater tradition. Voldemort did it. Crouch did it." 

Ron says, "Hermione, Congratulations on your OWLs." 

Hermione says, "Thanks Ron." 

Hermione and Gia lay down onto Harry's bed. 

Gia says, "Too bad, not enough room." 

Harry and Ron exchange looks. They sit down onto the bed and entangle themselves with the girls. 

Hermione says, "Prats! You two are perverts!" 

"Thanks!" reply Ron and Harry. 

"Comfortable?" asks Gia. 

"Yes. Are you?" asks Harry. 

"Yes, bit kinky of course." says Gia. 

"We end up tangled anyways." says Ron. 

Harry pulls the covers over them and falls asleep. 


	40. Back to the Burrow

*** * *  Beetles  * * * **

I awoke to somebody shaking me. I pull the covers a bit to see Percy. 

"What is it? It's early." I say. I see a beetle on his shoulder. "Percy, can you drop that beetle out the window please?" 

"What, a beetle!" says Percy as he notices it. He's a bit slow so I stun the beetle. "Yikes! Why'd you do that? You've never been afraid of beetles." 

I say, "Normally I don't mind them, but that particular beetle keeps showing up. It's Rita Skeeter, she's an Animagus." 

Percy says, "That can't be, there's only been seven in the past century. Rita Skeeter is not on the list." 

I say, "Percy, she's not registered. I mean, come on, how can she be a good undercover reporter if everybody knows she can be a beetle? I know of at least four Animagus so far this past century that never registered, she's one of them. I won't be the least surprised to find others." 

"Four? You already know of four?" asks Percy. 

"Yes, one was our pet rat for a while." I say. 

"Scabbers? An Animagus? Why did he never show?" asks Percy. 

I reply, "He was hiding from the Death Eaters. As a rat, hardly anybody suspected him since he was supposed to be dead. Anyways, why'd wake me?" 

Percy says, "It's well past ten. I've spent time with Hagrid and Lupin and they've filled me in on some things. I was amazed by how many scandals and rumors you are involved in, until now and I can see why." 

I realize that my head is still on Hermione's breast and that Percy sees some of her skin and I ask, "How are you and Penelope getting along?" 

"We broke up, remember? You seem to have gotten farther." says Percy. 

"Correction, Ron has friends that trust him." says Harry, pulling the covers to expose his head. "Coming to spy?" 

"Harry, nice to see you." says Percy. "Guess its Order of Merlin during the day and Order of Orgy at night." 

I say, "Percy, have you seen what's outside this castle? How do you expect us to protect the girls? What if Voldemort enters this room right now? They're much better off with us shielding them." 

Hermione snorts at this. 

Percy says, "And the wisdom of letting teenagers sleep together naked? Know what Mum would say Ron?" 

Hermione says, "Percy, I trust them! It's a mutual trust." She removes the covers enough to reveal her head. 

"Blimey! I can sleep with Hermione as we please." I say. 

"Ron, language!" says Percy. 

Harry says, "Ron, gotta admit, Percy takes his role as ex-Prefect seriously. He enforced the rulebook much more than the current Prefect." 

"Why thank you Harry." says Percy. 

"I assume that didn't matter with George and Fred though." says Gia from under the covers. Funny, I can see Percy's eyes getting wider with each new voice. 

Percy says, "No, they still manage to make trouble. Gia isn't it? How is their silly joke shop idea coming along?" 

Ron says, "Oh, it's definitely proceeding. Dunno if any of us can figure out how they're affording it. I mean, starting this past summer, they've gotten very ambitious. Their bet with Bagman couldn't of covered everything." 

Percy says, "I hope it wasn't a loan from Gringotts, but they might have." 

I ask, "With a year left of school? If they took out a loan, it'd be now. Harry, any ideas?" 

"I'm going to stay out of this." says Harry. 

"Have they told you?" I ask. 

"No." says Harry. 

I say, "Come-on, with them, this has been the mystery of the year! Surely, you're curious. Mum's was wondering too." 

"Just the thousand galleons, right?" says Harry. 

Percy says, "Just a thousand? How did they get a thousand and why do you know the amount?" 

Harry says, "I've said too much, sorry. I hope the joke shop succeeds." 

I exclaim, "A thousand! No wonder they could afford the new dress robes for me. What part did you play Harry?" 

Hermione says, "Wait a minute. Harry, what did you do with your Tri-wizard winnings from last year?" 

Harry realizes he can't escape this line of questioning with us holding him down. He's obviously trying to avoid something when he says, "Um, invested it in happiness." 

I ask, "You gave the twins a thousand galleons?" 

Harry says, "Ron, you must realize that to me that was blood money. I couldn't keep it. Voldemort entered me into that tournament. To have kept it would have condoned his actions." Percy retreats a bit, realizing the ensuing topic. 

"It'd be nice to rich enough to just give away a thousand galleons and not think twice!" I say. 

Harry asks, "How much would accept from Voldemort? A thousand galleons? Ten thousand? Would you accept a bribe from the Malfoys in lieu of your Mum?" My blood nearly boiled at that. He says, "True, I do have a vault at Gringotts, but I do not treasure it. I'd give away the entire vault if it'd get you your Mum back, or my parents." 

Percy says, "Ron, where is Harry now?" Guess he's right about that. He says, "Anyways, its probably about time we start thinking about returning to the Burrow." 

"If you'll excuse us." I say. 

Percy says, "Certainly, I'll be waiting down in the common room. Grab your things as well." Percy exits the room. 

"I can't believe it. I'm sleeping with two wizards and a witch, and nobody bothers to lock the door!" exclaims Gia. 

"Percy is a wizard so locking the door won't keep him out." says Hermione. 

Harry maneuvers around and turns over onto Gia. I move onto Hermione so we can start kissing. We continue for a bit. 

Percy then shouts up the stairwell. "What's taking you so long? Lemme guess." 

Finally, we carefully sit up and untangle ourselves. We dress while swapping clothes a bit. We pack the pair of backpacks and grab our wands. We exit the dormitory and head down the stairs. 

*** * *  Legends  * * * **

Harry, Ron, Gia, and Hermione enter the Gryffindor Common Room. Percy and Snuffles are waiting. 

Percy says, "There you are! I'm not going to ask. I suppose you've already adopted your summer schedules." 

Ron says, "Of course. The term ended a while ago." 

Percy asks, "Are you serious about that beetle being Rita Skeeter?" 

Hermione says, "She's another unregistered Animagus. Quite useful for a unscrupulous reporter." 

"If only I was faster with that insecticide." says Gia. They laugh. 

Ron says, "Percy, you need to know the truth about our ex-pet rat, Wormtail aka Scabbers. Funny how many unregistered Animagus there are." 

Snuffles growls. 

Percy asks, "What about Scabbers? Ron, you said he was an Animagus. If so, why didn't he show?" 

Harry says, "Simple Percy. Because of Wormtail's actions, all the Death Eaters would have killed him. However, they thought he was dead. I don't fault him for wanting to hide, but he let his ex-friend take the heat. With another action, he's unforgivable but still I couldn't kill him though." 

Ron asks, "Why?" 

Harry replies, "Simple actually. To kill out of hatred or revenge is the trap of the Dark Arts. I will not kill when any alternative remains available. Even with what Wormtail did, I still won't. ... If I had killed Voldemort or Wormtail, then I'd be letting Wormtail's betrayal succeed." 

Ron asks, "So Percy, how much are you aware of?" 

Percy says, "Mum got Scabbers for me, don't remember how. Then of course, you got Scabbers when you started Hogwarts. I was actually upset when Scabbers disappeared. This morning, you claim Scabbers is an Animagus." 

"And about Peter Pettigrew or Sirius Black?" asks Harry. 

Percy says, "Don't you know Harry? About Black betraying your parents or Peter getting himself killed when Black blew out that muggle village?" 

Harry says, "That is what most people believe, but they're wrong. Pettigrew lives. He's an unregistered Animagus, your Scabbers for a while." 

Ron says, "Perhaps we should start at the beginning. When Lupin attended Hogwarts, he group of friends included three others. The others were James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." 

Percy says, "Their rule-breaking is legendary, with you possibly rivaling them. You are notorious with that _Daily Prophet_ adding to that." 

They laugh a bit. Hermione says, "Yes, looks like their record may be in jeopardy. Pettigrew became an Animagus during their time at Hogwarts, a rat. He never told the Ministry. We trust that you won't either." 

Percy swallows a bit, "Sure, but if it helps?" 

Ron says, "Wormtail is still in a position to others in jeopardy. As you're aware, the Potters knew that Voldemort was after them and Harry. They hid. Everyone thought Sirius was their secret keeper." 

Harry says, "However, Sirius convinced my father to switch to Peter. For that switch, Sirius feels responsible for my parents' deaths. Though I don't blame him. See, they knew that somebody was a Voldemort spy, they didn't know who." 

Ron says, "Then of course, James and Lily are killed. Several years ago, after Sirius escaped Azkaban, we learned the truth." 

Percy says, "It still amazes me that somebody can escape Azkaban. Black's still loose, isn't he?" 

Ron says, "Yes, he is still on the loose and I hope it stays that way. Harry, Hermione, and I first met Sirius a couple of years ago. We also saw Scabbers transform back into Peter." 

"But his mother was given his finger!" says Percy. 

Ron says, "Peter cut it off himself. He faked his death when Sirius cornered him. Peter blew up his wand and transformed into a rat. The Muggles saw Peter disappear didn't they? Transforming to a rat accomplishes that." 

"But the trial for Black!" says Percy. 

Harry says, "There was **no** trial. He was convicted on the circumstantial evidence, and handed him to the demeantors. You have to understand that then, Voldemort was really increasing in power and the Ministry was desperate. Unfortunately, that meant innocent people were being sent to Azkaban. Like with that snake several years ago, Fudge still sent Hagrid there without any real proof." 

Hermione says, "As you can tell, Harry grasps it." 

Harry says, "Percy, unfortunately without Pettigrew in our possession, we can't get Sirius' name officially cleared. With Pettigrew aka Scabbers aka Wormtail is now Voldemort's right-hand servant, he has enough cowardice to survive Voldemort's ill-fated plans." 

Ron says, "It's funny how, whenever Harry and I do something, we have to take into account politics and other seemingly unimportant current events. I mean, teenagers skinny dipping in a hot tub normally does not make the front page." 

Percy laughs and says, "Of course, I'll need proof before I'll truly believe your story. I am certain that the proof has convinced all of you." 

Harry asks, "Let me add a bit more. If Sirius is dangerous, would you be safe if he were to be, say walking behind you?" 

Percy looks over his shoulder and says, "Of course not, but your dog is the only one behind me." 

Ron says, "Percy, Mum trusted Sirius, rightly so. Anyways, we're next to the trophy room, lets show you something." Harry and Ron exchange looks. 

They parade Percy into the trophy room. 

"Now look, at this Head Boy from the 1940's. Know who he is?" asks Harry. 

Ron says, "Percy, you've always been a stickler for the rules and authority. We're worried you might be tempted by the same path as Tom Riddle." 

"Head Boy, so what?" say Percy. 

Ron says, "He's changed his name and appearance since then, he's known by another name nowadays." 

"Voldemort." says Harry. Lupin's a bit startled by what they're doing to Percy. 

Percy says, "Ridiculous." 

Hermione says, "It's correct. Dumbledore was a teacher at that time. Tom Riddle became Voldemort." 

Ron says, "Even if you don't follow that path, we're worried that you aren't enjoying life. Look at all the names. Your's is only that of Head Boy, one of a thousand others." 

Harry says, "Percy, If anybody remembers you, it's as a head boy who worked for the Ministry. Sounds a bit dull in our opinion." 

"What I do with my life is up to me." says Percy. 

Ron says, "Of course it is. I just don't want to see you as some cranky old man whining about how he never had any fun." 

Harry says, "Now, here, look at your brothers Fred and George. They are on a number of the Quidditch cup trophies and they have their own drawer in Filch's office. Somebody in ten or twenty years could tell they enjoyed Hogwarts from those records. With you, I could only tell that you got some OWLs, NEWTs, and was the Head boy." 

Ron says, "Percy, it's more that just academics here. It's about friends and having fun. You know, do a bit of Potions, visit a three headed dog, wrestle trolls, visit the forest, that sort of thing." 

Percy looks at the Special Service Medals and says, "I can definitely tell that you two have been here. Is there a rule you haven't broken?" 

Ron says, "Sorry Perce, I can't answer that question." 

*** * *  Departing Hogwarts  * * * **

They walk to the Entrance Hall. Dumbledore, Hagrid, and McGonagall are waiting. 

Dumbledore says, "Until the fall. ... Hagrid will escort our guests to Hogsmeade." 

"Certainly." says Hagrid. 

"Snuffles, come on." says Dumbledore. Snuffles and him walk up the stairwell and out of sight. 

McGonagall says, "See you in the fall. ... PEEVES!" 

Peeves just crashed a suit of armor on the floor. He sees them and says,"Potty Potter!" A water balloon barely missed Ron and splashes everyone. Harry is laughing and Peeves wanders off while being chased by McGonagall. 

They exit the castle. 

Hagrid says and jokes, "Nice of yeh to visit. As your tour has shown yeh, this castle can be an excellent place to live. It can be yours with the right offer." 

They laugh. 

Hagrid then offers, "Um, if you need a place to ... um ... have fun next year, my hut is available. It has a bit more privacy than your dormitory." 

Percy is appalled by this and says, "Maybe you need a lecture with Madam Pomfrey Harry." 

Harry says, "No, we've got that all sorted out. I'm a boy and Gia's a girl." 

Percy snorts and says, "Ron, you usually are overshadowed, but can you imagine how bad a time Edward's going to have?" 

Ron says, "Only if he worries about it. He is going to have a hard time outdoing me in a hot tub on the front page." 

About halfway to Hogsmeade, a small band of demeantors approach. Percy retreats behind Hagrid. Harry and Ron grab their wands and yell, "_EXPECTO PATRUM_!" 

The stag leaps from Harry's wand and the swan flies out of Ron's wand. They chase away the demeantors. 

Percy exclaims, "Wow! You're good little brother." 

Hermione says, "I probably don't want to know Ron." 

Ron asks, "What's wrong with using your beauty to conjure a patronus?" 

Percy tries to control the topic and asks, "I assume Harry taught you?" 

Harry says, "Yes and Ron got it on the second try." 

Percy says, "That's fast." 

Ron says, "Well, with those demeantors surrounding us, failure was not an option." 

Percy says, "Under pressure? I'm amazed. How did you find that thought quickly?" 

Harry says, "I suggested strong one I knew he had and that was easier than having him search for one. Its funny, we tend to master spells if there's a sense of urgency. Like the troll the first year, or the dragon for me last year." 

Percy asks, "Why do you think teachers give you deadlines?" 

They approach the Three Broomsticks. 

Harry says, "At least there's no minimum age here." 

Hagrid says, "Tell yeh what, I buy you something for the Burrow. "I'm not good with flowers and I still want to send a gift to your family Ron." 

They enter the Three Broomsticks and sit at a table. Madam Roseretta says, "Nice to see you Hagrid." Then she jokes, "Well if it isn't the naked teenage crusaders." 

Harry says, "Yes. We snog in front of Voldemort and he scampers away." Roseretta flinched at the name. He says, "Hey, I've got a right to say the damn name!" 

Hagrid says, "Drinks if you would." 

Roseretta comes over and gives them the drinks. 

Ron says, "Percy, if he can't stand the four of us aiming wands at him, what's so scary about him?" 

Percy says, "Gia is a muggle, where did she get a wand?" asks Percy. 

Hermione says, "That was Voldemort's wand actually. When Harry barged in, he disarmed the wand. Ron picked it up and gave it to Gia." 

Percy asks, "Let me get this straight, a Muggle was holding You-Know-Who's wand? Now that's a very good insult to him. 

Ron says, "harry even used Wandless magic." 

Harry says, "Of course, I know my wand would have been useless." 

Percy says, "Is it broken? Maybe you should go to Olivander's." 

Harry says, "It works fine. It's just that my wand and Voldemort's don't always work properly against each other. That's why he carried that spare wand for the Quidditch cup. Voldemort will need another one now that Dumbledore has his." 

Hagrid says, "Well, as fun as it is to chat, I have things that need to get done and you should be headed for a nice summer holiday. Hot tubs and beds are missing your presence." 

Hagrid lifts a case of Butterbeer onto the table and says with a smile, "This is for you Ron and Percy. Enjoy it with your family. ... Enjoy it Ron." 

Ron says, "Thanks. Okay, I'll go through the Floo Network first to make sure it's safe. You follow in a minute or two." 

Ron walk into to the fireplace with the Butterbeer and exclaims "The Burrow!" 

*** * *  Breaking Records  * * * **

Midday Sunday, the Weasley's settle down about the table. Ginny gets the _Daily Prophet_ and brings it to the table. They eat the lunch that Dobby prepared. 

"Quite useful, having Dobby around. Mum always wanted a house-elf." says Bill. 

"Yeah, she always wanted one. However, Dumbledore is just lending Dobby for the summer to help us out for a while." says Arthur. 

"Any word from Ron?" asks Charlie. 

"Nothing since that letter. He simply said they were fine and found Percy, they might send word later. With the troubles at the Ministry, it probably won't make the _Daily Prophet_. With that we could read between the lines for clues. Fortunately, I haven't seen his clock hand at mortal peril since then." 

George asks, "I don't suppose they found another hot tub." They all laugh. 

Bill asks, "What's this with Percy anyways? I thought he was away on assignment, foreign travel." 

Arthur says, "That is what the Ministry claims, but I don't believe them. If Ron claims to have found Percy, that is good news. I hope it is." He trembles with a sudden foreboding. 

Just then, they notice activity in the fireplace. The Floo Network seemed to be active. Arthur grabs his wand and aims it at the fireplace. 

Ron steps out of the fireplace, and starts complaining. "Keeping this family safe is just soo difficult. Ginny brings a pet snake to school, becomes trapped in some chamber, and have to rescue her. Edward, have to protect him from Death Eaters! Then of course, we have Percy! Harry and I go to Hogwarts for a swim, and we have to rescue him! Blimey! Of course, go for a night dip and it winds up on the front page! Then, we seek out a secluded location, Hogwarts. Have to sneak around! Of course that will probably **still** make the front page. You'd think Skeeter have something better to gawk at than teenagers in a tub!" Ron looks around and asks, "Anything interesting happen? It seems George and Fred found their clothes. How's the weather?" 

At that point, Harry, Hermione, Gia, and Percy step out of the fireplace. 

Ginny doesn't pay attention to this. Instead, she's looking at the front page of the paper with her jaw dropped. She exclaims, "Looks like Ron's okay!" 

Ron says, "Of course I"m okay you git. Unless I'm in the obituary section, you should be able to see me just fine! Having a nice day?" 

George asks, "Why the sad face Perce? Did Ron endanger your OWL record? Get fired from the Ministry?" 

Fred grabs the _Daily Prophet_ from Ginny and takes a look. His eyes go wide and says, "Take it easy George. Percy's upset because Fudge has resigned from Minister of Magic. Dad, why don't you apply?" 

Charlie grabs the paper, quickly scans with great interest. "You're right George, Ron's shattered Percy's record. Nice touch, Order of Merlin." 

Bill grabs the paper and says, "This photo will go nicely with the other. Don't you agree Dad?" 

Bill hands Arthur the paper. Arthur reads it with interest. 

The teens and Percy sit down at the table and start eating, they're a bit hungry. Ron sets the case of Butterbeers onto the table and pass it around. 

As if he is describing a day at the office, Ron calmly says, "Oh Fred, You-Know-Who indeed has red eyes. You would think he could find a decent hairpiece." 

Fred nearly drops his Butterbeer in utter surprise. 

Ron then says, "Dad, Lucius Malfoy is dead. It might be their family tradition. ... Oh, they car is okay and still living in the forest." 

Ron then gets up and asks, "Anyone wanna play Quidditch? Harry? Bill? Charlie? Fred? George?" 

The Weasley sons exit the house. Harry and Ron with their Firebolts. Ginny, Hermione, Gia, and Colin tag along to watch. 

Arthur Weasley sets the paper down and is happy. He holds Edward and thinks, _Sure, Molly is gone, but they must have succeeded in some way. How this will impact Edward? We managed to raise a son who can leap from danger to fun, make a difference but is caught skinny dipping, is a miracle. Ronald Weasley, is so overshadowed but so very different, a teenage boy who enjoys life. Molly and I are proud to call our son._

**THE END** of this installment. 

Author's Note:   
A sequel may be written and posted; but that depends on the feedback that I receive. This story constitutes my first effort at a novel, so I apologize for the rough edges and wills strive to improve. If and when I write about the sixth year, I will make a note here and will likely post to fanfiction.net. 

Update:   
I have started a sequal called _In the Crosshairs_ and have posted the first chapter as a teaser. The fan fiction story id is 1362834 . 


End file.
